Gone For Good
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Jason threatened Sam, but she didn't taking it lying down. She left until she was forced to come back and now they both must face each other and their issues. And along the way life and death situations, it wouldn't be JaSam without those.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am EXTREMELY new to General Hospital, but what brought me to love the show is JaSam…these two make you want to fall in love and make murder and mystery the most romantic thing in the world. All it took was just one of Jason's looks at Sam, that indescribable passionate looks and I think anyone would be hooked on these two…  
Anyways, I'm not trying to get caught up on everything I have missed and in me search I've come across many scenes and this is one that I think the writers got wrong. I'm not ready to write these together or take on a full story, but this thought in my head wouldn't go away…I needed to give this scene something different. It's not the happy ending all JaSam lovers wanted, but I think it's closer to what these two would've actually gone through. I could be wrong, but now the thought is out of my head and I can possibly come up with a better story with a happy JaSam ending.**

**Thank you all who read this and I can't wait to read what you have to say…it will definitely help me in my future writings of these two characters!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of Guza a genius who is bringing us back our favorite couple…finally! I'm just putting my own thoughts into the mix.**

"_If you hurt them again in any way, I will kill you," _Jason says is eyes so dark, so cold, there's no resemblance of the man from the last three years.

The silence that filled the room after he said those words was deafening. Sam's heart, which just before had been pounding so hard she was surprised Jason hadn't heard it, was now deathly silent. She wondered if it was even beating anymore or if it had finally broken after Jason's last crushing blow. Had her heart finally had too much?

Sam looked at Jason, her mind trying to process what he had said, but it was just too painful. Looking at him and seeing the lethal look in his eyes she is reminded of all the other times she had seen that very same look, only then it hadn't been directed to her, but at their common enemy. The countless times she had heard death threats fall from his lips, seen the actual act in person, but it had always been for her protection, in her defense. She never once had been on the receiving end of one of Jason's hitman looks. Until today. It left her empty and devoid of anything; a feeling that wasn't entirely new to her, but one that you could never prepare yourself for.

"What did…?" Sam shakes her head quickly. "Did you just threaten me?" She has to ask, maybe she had misheard what he said, misread the look in his eyes.

"You heard me Sam." Jason says taking a step closer to Sam. "If you do anything to harm Jake and Elizab…"

"You'll kill me?" Sam says incredulous. When had it come to this? Death threats and hateful glares? She remembered a time when she would hold this man in the middle of the night and be thankful because without him, she probably would be dead. The countless times he had saved her life. "Could you actually do it Jason?" Sam asks her voice barely above a whisper.

"If you go near…"

"No Jason! Leave Elizabeth and your son out of this! I want to know right now…could you do it? Could you kill me?" Sam asks looking at the man who still, despite everything he has said and done recently, meant the world to her.

Jason stares at Sam for a long, silent moment before sighing. "You know what I'm capable of Sam."

"That's not what I'm asking Jason." Sam says squeezing her empty hand that's not holding a glass into a fist. "I've seen you in action so I know you have the ability to kill. Hell, I've helped you on occasion." Seeing the flash in his eyes, she knows he's remembering what they've been through in the past. "What I'm asking you is…could you kill me?"

His throat was constricting, and the muscles in his arms kept clenching, next he would shift his feet. Sam knew all the signs. She knew this man, from his head to his toes, inside in out. She could read the signs. He was losing his infamous control on his anger.

"Could you…Jason?" Sam asks, almost tauntingly.

"Yes Sam! If you try anything like that again I could!" Jason yells before storming past her to leave.

The shaking started with her head and went down her arms, the next thing Sam knew her arm was in the air and her glass was flying right past Jason's head and shattering against the door he had been reaching for. "Then prove it Jason." Sam says waiting for him to turn around and look at her. "Kill me." Sam says without breaking eye contact, "End this now."

---

Jason didn't think he heard Sam correctly. That wouldn't surprise him since the roaring in his ears had gotten so loud it was almost deafening. "Sam?" Jason only has to say the one word and he knows she'll understand, she always understood him, even when he said no words at all.

"You heard me correctly Jason." Sam says crossing her arms over her chest.

Jason didn't know what to do, what to say, what to even think. From the second Sam had walked into her apartment Jason had been conflicted. He was so angry with her he had been seeing red before she walked in, but once he saw her he was also reminded of the woman he loved and that was hard to set aside, even though she harmed his family. But then she had opened her mouth and he was reminded that she was no longer that woman, but a stranger in her body. The problem was that when he looked into her eyes he saw the woman, knew she was there, but she was hiding.

"You want me to kill you?" Jason asks, even though he knows that's what she said he has to ask again. Because the Sam he knew was a fighter and laughed in deaths face, not stare it head on and ask for it.

"Yes Jason, because I can't promise you I can stay away, I'm not even going to try and promise, because despite the lies you have told and the secrets you have kept I still respect you enough to be honest! So kill me now…save yourself the time and struggle later. If that's what it's going to come to anyways, then do it now."

"Are you telling me you plan to harm Jake again?

"I'm not planning anything Jason, I just know myself. And I know that I have nothing left to lose and when people get to that point, they are careless." Sam shakes her head and looks at the ceiling, Jason knows what that means. It means she doesn't want to cry, but doesn't think she'll be able to hold back the tears.

Jason takes a step towards her but stops midway through when she holds up a hand to stop him. "Sam." Jason says, but falls silent. She flashes him an angry look clearly telling him she has more to say.

"Don't Jason…" Sam says shaking her head. "Don't do anything but follow through with what you've said. Stick to your word. Be the man I fell in love with." Turning to face him straight on Sam squares her shoulders. "I have nothing left Jason, so killing me would almost be doing me a favor."

"A favor…? What are you talking about Sam?" Jason asks the anger he had been so consumed with almost completely gone, left in its place is concern.

"I already told you I gave up everything for you Jason. Everything! I gave myself to you completely. Mind, body, and soul…it was all yours for the taking and now I'm left with nothing. I'm a shell of a person…and the woman I once was: the drifter, to con-artist, the woman who needed no one…well she's gone. I don't even know how to pretend to be her anymore, because I gave all that up for you. I gave up who I was for you!" Feeling the hot tears falling down her cheeks Sam just lets them fall, what's the point in wiping them away? "And now you've left me too. So yes Jason, you would be doing me a favor by killing me. Put me out of my misery, end this constant pain."

Jason sees the tears falling down her face and hates himself for knowing he's at fault for putting them there. "Sam…what…what do you want from me?" He asks, wishing there was an easy solution.

"Haven't you been listening Jason?" Sam asks finally wiping her cheeks dry, or at least making an attempt. "I'm asking you to end this."

"I…I can't do that Sam." Jason says shaking his head. He had threatened her and even told her he would follow through with it, but he didn't think it would ever come to that. Even the thought of living in a world with no Sam was too much. To walk the world knowing that even a passing glance at Kelly's would never happened again seemed to painful. Even if he couldn't have Sam in his life he didn't even want to consider the possibility of her not living.

"Of course you can't!" Sam says spitefully. "Because that would be too easy, too kind" Sam says pacing quickly back and forth. "Instead of ending this torture you're putting me through, let me sit back and watch as you raise the child I can never give you and love the mother of that child! That is a better punishment for someone like me isn't it Jason?" Sam says stopping to stare at him. "Make me suffer that way? That's much more fitting for a kidnapping whore like me, right?"

"It's not that Sam, I could neve…" Jason starts to say, but Sam stops him again.

"What's it going to take Jason, huh? What do I have to do? Tell me!"

"I won't Sam." Jason says shaking his head.

"It's the least you could do Jason! You made me fall in love with you! You made yourself the center of my whole world! You turned your life into my entire existence! The least you could do is to finish me off completely. Be a man!" Sam shouts trying to push him over the edge. "Finish the job!" Sam says shouting at the top of her lungs, not caring if the rest of the building hears, she didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted Jason to act.

"I can't!" Jason shouts back!

"Well than I'm just going to have to do something to make you, won't I?" Sam says vehemently walking towards her desk in the corner of the room and pulling open the bottom drawer. Pulling out the hand gun she keeps there Sam turns back to Jason and takes the five steps back to where she had been standing before, leaving only a foot between them. Pointing the gun at Jason Sam raises an eyebrow, and with a single looks dares him. "What are you going to do now Jason?" She asks. "I have a gun on you, can you do it now?"

Sighing Jason shakes his head. "No Sam I can't."

"Why not Jason?" Sam asks repositioning her stance. "I have a gun pointed at your head; I'm threatening your life. What would you normally do in this situation?" Neither saying anything for a moment Sam feels her arms getting heavy.

"Normally I would fight the gun from the person and most likely kill them, but I can't do that to you Sam." Jason says with a heavy heart.

"Why the hell not!" Sam asks, her arms starting to shake. She didn't know how she got to this place, but she wished Jason would just end it already.

"Sam…you didn't even bother to take the safety off the gun." Jason says reaching forward at taking the gun from her hands. Instead of turning it on her and having her standing at gun point Jason sets it down on the end table. "You can't kill me, just like I can't kill you."

Feeling completely defeated Sam's shoulders slump and fresh tears fill her eyes. "Jason…I can't live like this." Sam says shaking her head. "This pain, this emptiness it's too much. I can't take anymore. I have nothing left."

"Sam you have your family."

"They don't have room for me Jason. I'm screwed up and the girls don't need to be anywhere around that right now." Going and sitting down on her sofa Sam looks up to see Jason standing still and looking at the ground. "I've never like this before Jason. I came close to this feeling once… with our baby." Wiping at her eyes Sam watches as Jason's head turns and his eyes stare straight into hers. "With baby Lila, but you want to know what was different? That made at all bearable?"

"What?" Jason asks walking closer to Sam.

"You…" Sam says and watches as the shadows in Jason's eyes fully disappear and all that's left is the raw pain she had been feeling for so long. "I had you there, holding me, telling me that I was going to survive, helping me get up everyone morning. You were there…I wasn't alone. And that empty feeling didn't feel so empty then." Taking a moment to catch her breath Sam heaves a heavy sigh. "And now…I don't have you anymore. And that empty feeling is the only feeling I have. Everything I do is overshadowed by that pain, that loss."

Both sit in silence, lost in their thoughts. After what seems like hours, but more like minutes passes Sam stands and wipes her cheeks one more time, knowing it's a futile effort but doing so anyways. They stare at each other, neither knowing what to say and where to go from there. Finally breaking the silence Jason clears his throat."I'm sorry Sam…for everything." Raising his arms to offer comfort he drops them knowing that will never happen. "I just don't know what to do…this situation is impossible."

"You made it that way Jason."

"I did what I thought was best Sam."

"By living both of our lives for us? Taking away my choices? Lying to me? You thought all of that was best?"

"Sam there's no point in reliving this discussion." Jason says his voice full of despair.

"You're right." Sam says nodding her head and walking around Jason. She grabs the gun and puts it back where she got it, slamming the drawer shut with a loud thud. "I think you should go." Sam says without looking at Jason. "I have a lot to do." Sam says looking at the two separate piles of shards of glass they had created.

"Let me help with this mess." Jason says following her gaze.

"No it's fine." Sam says shaking her head "The cleaning service will take care of that."

"Well ok then." Jason says walking towards the door, stepping over the shards of glass. "Take care of yourself Sam" With one last look Jason walks out of the apartment and closes the door behind him. He knows that things will probably never be the same, never even be ok. Looking at the door Jason sighs and knows for the time being he'll be stuck with merely passing glances of Sam around Port Charles, but that would have to be enough. Walking down the hallway he can almost sense Sam's tear-filled eyes on him and he knows that feeling will probably be with him for awhile.

Following after him to the door, Sam opens it quietly and watches him walk down the hallway and turning the corner out of her sight. Shutting it and leaning against it Sam rests her forehead on the door and sighs heavily. "Goodbye Jason." Turning and walking down the hallway to her bedroom Sam grabs her black duffle bag and starts throwing clothes into it, she's not focusing on what she's packing, but simply grabbing whatever comes into reach.

Walking back into the living room she grabs a pen and paper and starts writing. First she leaves a note for the cleaning service explaining away the glass and telling them she was going to be gone indefinitely. Then she leaves a note for her Alexis and her sisters, apologizing for leaving this way and promising she would write and call…going so far to say that she might even come back to visit one day, but that would probably never happen. Finally she starts a new page, leaving a note for Jason with plans to leave it with his doorman before she left town. With a few tears Sam folds the note and puts it in her purse. Shutting off the lights casting the room in a shadow Sam hopes to leave the memories of her last confrontation with Jason here in this room. Closing the door with a quite thud Sam wipes the last of her tears away and tries leaving behind the pain, but knowing it will be with her forever.

---

After leaving Sam's apartment Jason had needed space and had taken a walk past the park where he had ran into Elizabeth with Cameron and Jake. Not wanting to be rude or harsh with Liz Jason had pasted a fake smile when she first spotted him, but in turned genuine when he saw Jake. After a brief hello and exchange of words Liz explained she had to get going, but asked if he could come by later. Claiming business Jason backed out, but it had more to do with the fact he couldn't be around Liz right after his confrontation with Sam…it just didn't feel right. Getting back to his building Jason smiles at the doorman and is surprised when he stops him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Morgan." He says opening the door for him. "You actually just missed Ms. McCall."

"Sam was here." Jason says looking around quickly hoping to spot her, but disappointed to find not even a trace of her in sight. Turning back to the doorman Jason crosses his arms over his chest. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"Actually she just left this for you." The man says handing Jason the folded piece of paper.

"Did she say anything?" Jason asks confused. Sam must've written this just after he left her apartment.

"She just said to be sure to give this to Jason Morgan." The doorman says picking up on Jason's tension. "She appeared to be in a bit of a hurry sir."

Nodding his head Jason keeps his eyes on the folded note, waiting to open it until he's in his penthouse. "Ok thanks" Jason says walking towards the elevator, his gaze never leaving the folded piece of paper in his hands.

Unlocking his door and tossing his jacket on the desk Jason sits down and unfold the note staring at the page of Sam's handwriting. Taking a deep breath Jason rubs a hand over his eyes before reading what she had to say after already having said so very much earlier.

_Jason,_

_What's left to say really? When we both have already said so much? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Jake. I never meant to hurt that sweet little boy and will never be able to apologize enough for what I've done to him. And for what I did to you…all I can really say is that I was so blinded and lost after everything that I just had to act and wasn't thinking. I know that's no excuse for my actions, and I know you don't forgive and forget and I understand that. I can never be forgiven for my actions and I don't expect you to. Just realize as hard as it may seem that everything and I mean EVERYTHING I did was because I love you. I probably always will. I know that doesn't make up for what I did and since there's nothing I can do to make it better I'm going to do the only thing left in my power…I'm leaving Jason. And no this won't be like the many other times I tried to leave and never made it out of town, because this time you aren't going to be stopping me._

_I'm leaving, for good this time. My only hope is once I'm out of Port Charles is that you and that baby boy can be a happy family and if that means you're with Liz…well I'm just glad I won't be around to see it. I want you to be happy Jason and with me gone I think you'll be able to find that. I used to think that I was what made you happy, but that was just my wishful thinking on my part I'm starting to realize. I only have one request of you Jason now…well actually two, but they go together and I'm sure you won't actually mind either one so it's not a big hardship on your part. Anyways, first I want you to forget about our conversation earlier in my apartment, as far as I'm concerned it never happened, ANY of it. And secondly…I want you to forget me. I know you're going to think that's impossible after all the pain I've caused, but I'm sure with a little time you will._

_After everything we've been through I hope you find peace Jason. You more than anyone else I've ever known deserve that. You will always be in my heart…_

_Sam M._

Finishing the note clears his throat and isn't surprised to feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Wiping them away he slams the note down on to the desk and then continues to pound his hand down hard on top of it…as if that's going to change anything. Sam was gone, for good and for some reason she thought that's what he had wanted. Slamming his hand one last time Jason looks up when Spanelli comes rushing down the stairs.

"Stonecold I can't help but notice you appear to be upset. Is there anything that I, the Jackal, could do to be of some assistance or is this one your many suffer in silence moments?"

"Sam is gone." Jason says avoiding Spanelli's gaze. "She's left Port Charles."

Shocked and upset by this news Spanelli lowers himself to the arm of the couch and looks off into the distance. "I'm sure Stonecold is mistaken. The Fair Samantha surely is just on a quick trip and will be returning?"

"No Spanelli!" Jason barks, letting his anger at himself be unleashed onto Spanelli. "Sam is gone…for good." Pushing up from the desk Jason leaves the penthouse, slamming the door behind him.

"Gone for good?" Spanelli says disbelieving and sinking lower into the couch.

**I know…not the happy ending we all wanted, but I didn't like the way this scene ended in the show. It was too cut and dry for Sam and Jason. I hope you all liked it and if you didn't please tell me how it could be fixed. I plan to try and write more on this show, but first I had to get this thought out of my head. I might possibly turn this one-shot into more, but I would love to get some feedback first! Thanks to all who read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show GH or its characters...and since I'm sort of a newbie to the show I'm going to make some mistakes and hope you all bare with me and help me fix any you find! Thanks!**

"Alexis calm do… Alexis I need you to… Alexis…Mom!" Sam McCall finally shouts into the phone, trying to get her mother's attention. "I'm going to need you to calm down if I'm going to be able to help you. Now start from the beginning. Something is wrong with Kristina?" Sam says in a soothing voice, one she would normally save for a distraught child, not a grown woman with three daughters. Sitting forward and taking notes on her pad of paper Sam lets out a groan listening to Alexis explain the current calamity taking place in Port Charles.

"So what you're saying is that Michael and Kristina decided, instead of facing the consequences of their actions, like normal children do, they decided to go on the run?" Running a hand through her hair she laughs. "How so very typical. What! No I am taking this seriously Alexis, but you also have to understand that this is so like these two. They are definitely Sonny's children, that's for sure. No I'm not saying I won't help you. Of course I care! She's my sister Alexis! No I'm not coming to Port Charles…because there's no need for me to go there first…I'm not just doing this to avoid you know who and you can say his name! If Michael and Kristina left Port Charles almost two days ago then there's no need for me to start there…because that trail is already been stomped all over by the PCPD and Sonny's men. I understand you don't trust them, I wouldn't either, I'm just saying that going there will probably take up pointless time that I could be spending finding these two. Yes I am the professional here and I know what I'm talking about. Ok Alexis…I promise. I'll call you as soon as I have a lead. Yes I understand this is very important. You're welcome. Bye…Mom." Sam finishes lamely since Alexis Davis had already hung up the other end of the line. Sighing and tearing the paper off from the rest of the pad Sam turns to her laptop, forgetting the other person standing in her office.

"I've always loved your conversations with your mother…so heartfelt and warm!" Stephen Danes, her business partner and friend says smiling from the other side of her desk, before pulling up a seat. "So what's the latest crisis in Port Charles?" Stephen always loved hearing tales of the town Sam had moved from. Having grown up in northern Iowa Stephen loved the excitement that Miami had to offer, but even what the most exciting day Miami had to offer didn't compare to what the residents in Port Charles went through on a daily basis.

"Oh you know…the usual." Sam says rolling her eyes and typing in the details Alexis had given into the computer. "Car accidents, miscarriages…runaway children."

"Ooo sounds exciting! Do tell!" Sitting forward in his seat like he's expecting an exhilarating story Stephen isn't surprised when Sam gives him a playful glare. "Ok fine…first we work and then you dish?" Stephen says standing up and straightening his clothes filling his voice with dejection.

"If you grab your laptop and help me work…I might be convinced to talk while we find where my wayward sibling and her half-brother have run off to."

"Sounds like a plan!" Turning on his heel and walking to his desk Stephen is back in his seat and logging into the networks database before Sam can even blink. "So tell me what I'm looking for."

Sighing Sam sits back and watches as her computer runs a search. "Check all flights, buses, boats, and any other mode of transportation possible out of Port Charles that these two could've been on, starting two days ago. And while you're at it can you check banking records?"

"No problem…And while my fingers do the walking you can fill me in."

"Apparently my underage sister Kristina took my mother's maids car and got in a car accident with it, that very same night her half brother Michael was driving his car that he had been grounded from and he too got in an accident. And now they both have runaway together." Sam says simplifying a very complicated story.

"Ok I get both were driving when they shouldn't have been and accidents are bad, but from what you've told me these two could commit murder and their parents would still call them angels…why'd they run?"

Laughing at how true Stephen's statement was Sam shakes her head. "A coincidence is that a pregnant Claudia, wife of Sonny Corinthos…"

"Mr. Mob himself." Stephen interrupts loving where this is headed already.

"Claudia was apparently hit by either Michael or Kristina."

"And instead of sticking around and being punished like they should've been they're on the run…why? Won't Alexis and Sonny just cover up for them like they always do?"

"Well that's the funny thing about it. Alexis was also in a car accident and she was under suspicion until these two decided to run. Now the PCPD in their infinite and misguided wisdom have zeroed in on it being one of the children…"

"All because they're Sonny's children and since they can never pin anything on the father punish the children instead."

"See, you can practically tell the story yourself now." Sam says smiling before turning back to her laptop. When nothing comes up to help she groans and starts a new search.

"Yes I must admit some things of that lovely town will never change, like the PCPD being totally inept, it's still fun to hear your side of things." Opening a new window Stephen takes a moment before giving his attention back to Sam. "This isn't working…I'm not finding anything."

Huffing Sam pushes back from her desk, "Me neither and I don't understand. Michael and Kristina would need money and a way out of town and they aren't capable yet of not leaving a trail behind them."

"Well did Alexis say anything else? Maybe someone there has a lead or knows something that we could use to find these two?" Stephen says before frowning down at the computer in his lap.

"You might be right." Sam says nodding her head and reaching for her cell phone. Scrolling down Sam hits send and waits for the person on the other end to answer; smiling when they do Sam sits back in her chair. "Spinelli…yea I'll hold a second. Hi! I need your help. Yes it's about Kristina and Michael. That would be great thanks!" Putting a hand over the mouth piece Sam looks at Stephen "I think he might have something for us."

------

Walking into his penthouse Jason reaches for the ringing telephone. "Hello. Hey Sonny yea I just got in. I'm going to have Spinelli get on the computer and see what he can find for me. Depending on what we find I'm planning to be on the road tonight. I know they've had two days Sonny! I care about Michael and Kristina as much as you and Alexis do. Alright, fine! I'm on it." Hanging up the phone Jason sighs and turns to face the stairs. "Spinelli get down here!" Sitting down on the one end of the couch Jason watches as Spinelli sits down in on the other side, his laptop already open and his fingers working furiously over the keys. "I'm assuming you're working on finding where Michael and Kristina went?" Jason says amused.

"Mr. Sir was very adamant last night when he ordered Stonecold and the Jackal to find the Golden child and his sister and the Jackal has very diligently been working on it."

"And…" Jason asks, noticing Spinelli is avoiding eye contact. Which usually means either has done something wrong, like play with one of Jason's guns again, or he hasn't found anything. "Spinelli please tell me you have something by now."

"Deepest apologies Stonecold, but the Jackal has been at it all night and the most he can ascertain at the moment is that the Golden child and the dear Kristina left in two nights ago in one of Mr. Sir's many vehicles, presumably the one Mr. Sir bought for the child."

"Spinelli that's nothing new!" Jason says standing to pace the living room. "We're talking about two children here…how is it possible that they could just disappear off of everyone's radar? Even the best criminals aren't able to do that, but these two can?"

"Well in the defense of all those searching for the children they have infinite resources at their disposal what with Mr. Sir's wealth and reputation. They could easily being traveling under those means."

"And don't you see Spinelli how dangerous that could be for them if it were true? What if Michael and Kristina are using Sonny's name and money to get away? They're bound to run into one of his enemies or someone looking to gain some leverage. These two could easily walk into a trap and not even know it!"

"Surely the children know how much peril they could be in by doing so. They are young, but quite wise."

"Wise!?" Jason says scoffing. "Wise would've been to let Sonny, Alexis, and myself handle this mess. Instead they had to get excited and do something stupid!"

"I'm sure the…" Spinelli was starting to speak when his laptop drew his attention away. "Ah…Oh! The Jackal has some most excellent news!"

"You found Michael and Kristina!"Jason says walking back to the couch and leaning to see what the computer has to say.

"Not quite." Spinelli says holding up a finger.

"Then what is it Spinelli?!" Jason asks frustrated.

"It appears the vehicle the children had been using has been found abandoned outside a bus station in the city that never sleeps. It appears they might've left a trail from there."

"Which station?"

Reading the address to Jason, Spinelli watches his mentor reach for his phone and calling presumably Mr. Sir. Hearing his phone ringing in his own pocket Spinelli pulls it out and is pleasantly surprised. "Hello!" Spinelli says trying to keep his excitement in check. "Hold one second while I seek a more private setting." Turning to Jason Spinelli smiles apologetically, "It's my Maximista requesting a word."

"Yea go Spinelli, thanks for everything." Jason says turning his attention back to his phone conversation. "Yea I'll be heading to New York tonight…"

Rushing upstairs Spinelli closes his door before returning the phone to his ear. "Fair Samantha I was expecting a phone call from you! I'm guessing this is about the Golden Child and the Young Kristina? I'm pleased to say I do have an update." Smiling and sitting at the foot of his bed Spinelli starts to fill Sam in on what he had just told Jason.

------

Hanging up with Spinelli with the promise to call him with any leads she comes up with Sam starts clicking on her computer. "Spinelli says Michael and Kristina dumped their car at a bus station in New York."

"Ah Spinelli…one day I'm going to have to meet this computer genius you've spoken so much about. Why didn't you think to call him sooner?" Stephen says setting his laptop down on Sam's desk and coming around to stare at her screen.

"Because I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that. I would only call Spinelli if there was no way for us to figure this out on our own."

"I'm feeling a little wounded…and jealous…of this Spinelli. It's not the first time he was able to help you when I have failed to do so." Stephen says, only slightly kidding this time.

"Oh Stephen you know I wouldn't replace you with anyone in the world. Spinelli just has much experience with illegally finding information on the computer and going unnoticed. Something I would never want you to get involved with and one day get caught and then I would lose my business partner and then where would I be? I only call Spinelli when I know it involves entering an area of the internet that's way over our heads."

"I understand…just know that I'm not ashamed to throw a hissy fit if you ever tried to replace me" He says smiling. It was nice to know you're needed. "So what's the next move? Are you going to New York and showing their picture around? I can book you a seat on the next flight out."

"No I'm not going to New York. According to Spinelli they NYPD found the car yesterday afternoon, meaning they've had almost a day to be on the move. Besides one of Sonny's guys is already on his way there and there's no need for both of us to show up and making noise. Drawing even more attention to what's going on."

"Remind me again why that's a bad thing? Wouldn't an amber alert or at least an APB out on these two help to find them?"

"Normally yes." Sam says shrugging her shoulders. "Except we're dealing with the children of Sonny and if word got out they were on the run, unprotected…all alone….they would probably be in more danger. One of his many enemies would give anything for an opportunity like this. Any attention drawn to this could make matters much worse."

"Which is why you're not going to go traipsing across the country, but what about Sonny's guy? He is…isn't that going to draw attention?" Stephen had been working with Sam for a little over a year now and he notices the second she tense up and watched as she quickly tries to recover her carefree demeanor.

"No…I'm sure he will be sure to stay far under the radar." Sam says quietly, her mind going to all the different ways Jason had learned to gather information and travel the globe without leaving a trace of himself behind for the cops or the criminals to find. He had taught her much of what she knew now about that very same thing.

"Oh…So you know who this guy is? The goon Sonny is sending to New York." Stephen says choosing his words wisely…hoping get a reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"He's not a goon!" Sam snaps quickly before really thinking. "I…I mean I'm sure he's good. He knows what he's doing." Gathering her things Sam starts to get up, but is stopped by Stephen resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I figured he wasn't." Stephen says quietly. "It's just of all the stories you've told of that town and the people there you always go very vague when it comes to Sonny Corinthos and this mysterious man who does much of his dealings. I'm assuming that's who we're talking about now." Turning her to face him so he can read her face Stephen can see the clouds in her eyes, the wall she was setting to keep him out and everything in. He only saw this on rare occasions, when they were talking about Sonny's right hand man. "Can I at least get a name? So I know who to watch for if it pops up while we're searching for them."

"What does it matter who he is?" Sam says shaking her head. "We aren't going to be working with him. He's working his own investigation and we're working ours, with any luck our paths won't even cross in this."

"Come on Sam, you know that's not going to happen. We're all looking for Michael and Kristina…we're bound to come across each other at some point. I'm just thinking that while I'm working on this and going through records if his name or face pops up it would be helpful to know he's a good guy." When Sam rolls her eyes he holds back a chuckle. "Well at least he's working on our side."

"Fine!" Sam snaps quickly knowing that makes perfect sense, turning back to her desk and pulling open the bottom drawer where she normally keeps her gun. Pulling out a picture she slams it down on her desk before grabbing her bag. "His name is Jason Morgan and that's what he looks like! If he pops up in the investigation do whatever you can to help him and whatever you do, don't get in his way." Storming out of her office she calls over her shoulder, "I'm going to make some phone calls and take a walk. I'll be back in an hour."

Watching his normally upbeat and happy business partner leave in such an upsetting mood Stephen sits down in her seat with a surprised sigh. Grabbing the picture from the desk he looks down at a carefree and younger looking Sam, being held in the arms of a muscled man who must be Jason Morgan.

----

Walking back into the offices of McCall and Danes PI Sam juggles the two coffees she had purchased at the Starbucks across the corner. Kicking the door shut with her foot Sam peaks her head into Stephen's office and notices he's not there. Turning to go into her office she sees him sitting behind her desk working on her laptop and his simultaneously. Giving her a brief glance before going back to work Sam feels bad for snapping at him earlier. "Ok, I'm sorry for the way I behaved. Here's a coffee to make up for how bitchy I was." Sam says holding out the coffee cup.

Looking up at the coffee cup, Stephen's shoulders slump. "Oh man! And here I was all set to apologize to you for prying into something you obviously didn't want to talk about and you have to go and beat me to the punch!" Reaching for the cup and taking a sip of the steaming liquid he sighs. "Thanks for the coffee, but I say we're pretty even. I was being a nosy SOB and you were just protecting your secrets. We both were at fault."

"The thing is I don't even know what I reacted that way about Jason!" Sam says falling limply into the chair usually for clients. "He isn't really a secret."

"Well you obviously don't like talking about him or you wouldn't have reacted that way when I brought him up. So maybe it just would be better if we didn't discuss him…for now." Stephen adds on at the last minute.

"You would really do that for me?" Sam says surprised and grateful.

"Of course dollface! You're my friend and I can obviously tell there is a killer story to be told, but I'm not going to push; especially when you need to be focusing on finding your sister and Michael. Just realize that I'm going to bring this up again…and nothing will stop me from getting all the juicy details."

"Fair enough." Sam says nodding and standing from the chair to walk around the desk. "So what have you found while I was gone?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, how bout you go first while this last search finishes."

"Alright." Sam says sitting on the edge of the desk and taking a quick gulp of her coffee for fortification. "First I called Alexis to give her an update and she's now freaking that her precious child is alone in New York City…completely forgetting the fact that Kristina put herself in this position in the first place by running off. Then I called a friend I have at the NYPD who owed me a favor and he told me that the kids left their cellphones in the car."

"Why would they do that?" Stephen says surprised. "Wouldn't they at least want a way to contact someone if they needed help?"

"My guess is they realized who their father was and knew Sonny had GPS locators in their phones."

"Controlling and conniving…I love it!"

"Yes well Sonny Corinthos is very controlling." Sam says her mind flashing back to various memories she had of the man. All those nights he had Jason watching over her for her own protection and to keep an eye on her…make sure she stayed out of trouble…funny how that ended up. Shaking her head clear of the memories Sam looks back at Stephen. "Besides their phones they left their credit cards too, which tells me they either got cash before ditching their cards or they're extremely stupid and are going to try and go about this with no money."

"Well I can help you there." Stephen says opening a window on his laptop. "There was a withdrawal on both kiddies cards made at the ATM machine at the bus station where they dumped the car."

"Ok so they get some cash so we can't follow their money trail through their cards and they dump the phones and the car." Sam says ticking off what they know so far on her fingers. "Do we know yet if they got on a bus or if they just stopped there before planning their next move?" Sam asks looking at Stephen hoping he has some answers.

"I don't know how you're going to feel about this but it appears they did get on a bus in New York."

"That's great Stephen! Do we know where they were headed?"

"It appears they took a bus to the Mexican border."

"Ok…and?" Sam asks when Stephen doesn't elaborate.

"And that's where the trail ends."

"Are you serious!" Sam shrieks pacing her office. "The Mexican border is as good as we can do?"

"It's better than where we were an hour ago. At least we know where they're headed." Stephen says, knowing that it's pointless to try and reason with Sam when she's like this.

"Yea, they're headed straight into Mexico! Kristina doesn't even travel with Alexis or Sonny! Let alone traveled alone in a foreign country! And neither of them can speak a word of Spanish! Why would they go to Mexico? What could they possibly thinking…it's going to be next to impossible to find them now!"

"I think that was the point here Sam." Stephen says standing up and grabbing Sam by the shoulders to stop her pacing. "Calm down. This is good news."

"How is this good news?" Sam says confused and still fuming.

"They're on a bus right? Well all we have to do is get you on a flight out within the next few hours and you should make it there the same time they do."

"And if I get there after them?" Sam asks, starting to calm down, seeing the logic in what he's saying.

"Well than you're right behind them and someone will still be around to question where they've went. As you just mentioned, they're not going to be very prepared once they get into Mexico and are going to probably draw extra attention." Stephen can see the wheels turning in Sam's head and he knows he almost has her convinced this isn't all bad. "Think about it Sam, two teenagers who don't know the language. They're going to be asking for help every step of the way. Someone is bound to remember them."

"And I'll be following along practically right in their footsteps." Sam says, a small smile forming on her face.

"Exactly! Now you go prepare yourself for a trip to Mexico and I'll book you on the next flight."

An hour later Sam's bag was packed and she was waiting next in line to get on her flight, remembering she needed to call Spinelli to tell him what she knew Sam pulls out her phone and with an apologetic smile to the flight attendant steps out of line to find some privacy. Rocking back and forth waiting for Spinelli to pick up Sam watches as the line gets smaller. "Hey Spinelli!" Sam says turning back around to face the wall when he answers. "I'm just about to get on a plane to Dixon, Texas and thought I would tell you what I know. Yea I've learned quite a bit in the last few hours. Besides ditching their car at the bus station Michael and Kristina also dumped their cells and credit cards after getting cash and hopped on a bus to Dixon and I'm thinking they're going to cross the border there into Mexico. I'm hoping that I'll arrive in Dixon when they do, but if not I won't be too far behind them and their trail will be fresh and easier to follow." Listening to what Spinelli had to offer Sam looks quickly to see there are only about half a dozen people left in line. "Spinelli I know you're going to have to give him this information. If you could just leave my involvement out of it I would greatly appreciate it. I'm hoping to have this solved before he even get's down there. Well if it comes to that than I'll guess I'll have to see him! Spinelli I have to go…I'll call you when I land. Bye" Shutting off her phone complete Sam walks back into the nonexistent line and hands her boarding pass to the attendant. Walking down the aisle and claiming her seat Sam looks out the window and wonders what she wants more. To find Michael and Kristina before Jason even gets down to Texas, avoiding him completely. Or running into him in the middle of her search and seeing him for the first time in two years. Either way it really was out of her hands.

------

Walking out of the New York bus station Jason lets out a frustrated sigh and runs and hand through his hair. He got absolutely no where from talking with the people in charge of the bus station. The surveillance, if you could call it that was broken and they don't keep records of any cash transactions. No one even remembered seeing two teens traveling together without an adult! It was another dead end.

Pulling out the phone he dials Spinelli and listens as the phone rings and rings. When it goes to voicemail Jason rolls his eyes and leaves a message. "Spinelli call me as soon as you get this message." Hanging up the phone Jason starts walking back to his SUV, climbing in his phone starts ringing in his pocket, pulling out he's surprised to see Spinelli already calling him back. "Spinelli thanks for getting back to me so soon. What were you doing that you couldn't answer? Talking to Maxie…Spinelli do you realize that Michael and Kristina are on the run all alone? We don't have time for you and Maxie…You have something? Ok…I'm sorry for claiming you didn't care about Michael and Kristina. What have you got? Dixon… as in Texas? They left their credit cards! Wait…Spinelli how do you know all of this? Spinelli where did you get this information? I know I don't normally ask where you find this stuff but after the incident with the FBI earlier this year I really rather not have you going to prison. Ok…as long as you promise this was all found legally. What do you mean you're not sure? Spinelli we're talking once I get back to Port Charles you've been acting strange…er than normal. Alright I guess I'm heading to Dixon. Yea I'm taking the SUV so I have a vehicle. I'm only a day behind Spinelli and I can drive faster than a bus. Ok I'm going to go. Keep up the good work and stay out of trouble! Bye."

Shoving his phone back in his pocket and starting the ignition Jason starts heading in the direction of Dixon. Something about Spinelli was off…more so than normal. Shrugging it off he blames it on Maxie since Spinelli spent so much time with her lately. It seemed like if he wasn't with her he was talking on the phone with her. The kid had it bad that's for sure.

------

Hanging up the phone with Jason Spinelli lets out the breath he had been holding. "Stonecold is very suspicious of the Jackal lately."

"Well honestly can you blame him Spinelli?" Maxie says sitting down next to him on the couch. "The man must think you and spend every waking moment either with me or talking to me since I'm your go to excuse for whenever Sam calls. Honestly am starting to wonder if I like being your excuse, Jason's been glaring at me more than normal as if I'm keeping you away from helping him. That's completely ridiculous!"

"I know my dear Maximista! It's not fair that it has to be this way but the Fair Samantha doesn't want Stonecold to know that she and the Jackal converse on a regular basis. You know that."

"Yes I know that Sam doesn't want Jason to know where she is and that she's still in contact with some of us here in Port Charles…I don't understand that really myself, but I just think this has gotten out of hand. It's been two years Spinelli! Surely Jason wouldn't mind now."

"I'm sure Stonecold wouldn't mind at all…in fact I think he would greatly enjoy to have word of the Fair Samantha, I know how distraught he was when she left. And I'm sure that I've caught him on a number of occasions thinking about her…."

"How do you know he's thinking about her Spinelli?"

"Because I catch him looking at a picture of Stonecold and Samantha together every once in awhile."

"A picture! Where?" Maxie asks looking around the penthouse living room, but only seeing the pictures on the mantle of Carly, Michael, and Emily.

"It's there in the desk. The bottom drawer." Spinelli says pointing towards the desk. "He quickly puts it away when he hears me approaching, but my curiosity got the better of me and one night I couldn't help but see what had Stonecold so troubled."

Standing and walking to the desk Maxie points to the drawer in question. "The picture's in here?" Without waiting for a reply Maxie pulls open the drawer and scrunches her nose. "He keeps the picture in the drawer with a gun! That is so like Jason!" Carefully pulling the picture out Maxie goes abnormally silent.

"What's the matter my dear Maximista?" Spinelli asks rushing to her side.

"It's just…this picture." Maxie says sitting on the corner of the desk and holding the picture in her hands. It showed a laughing Sam behind held in a smiling Jason's arms. It was a obviously a truly happy moment caught on film "They both look so much younger and happy, when it only could've been taken, at most, four years ago."

"Yes I thought myself they both look so much more carefree and joyous than I had ever seen them. I often wonder what happened that brought us to this circumstance. With the Fair Samantha virtually in hiding from Stonecold and he's so reserved from everyone, when it's apparent that at one time they both were so vibrant and…together."

"I don't know Spinelli. I often wonder that very same thing myself." Putting the picture back where she had found it Maxie sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Do you think you'd be able to take a break and join me in getting some food?"

Hesitant to venture to far from where he was need Spinelli looks back at the laptop sitting on the coffee table. "Would it be possible if…"

"Yes Spinelli, you can bring the laptop with you if it makes you feel better." Maxie says rolling her eyes and grabbing her purse.

"Well then I don't see the harm in my simply changing locations while I work." Spinelli says cheerfully picking of the computer and following Maxie out the door.

**So there's the latest! I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter! Thank you all who are reading and a special thanks to the reviewers!**

**Also I forgot to mention in my authors note: in this story I'm not going to have the whole Olivia and Dante/Dominic storyline. That's one thing I'm taking out of the present show.**

**Also…thank you for correcting me on how to spell Spinelli's name. I honestly had no clue and guessed. So thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the newest update…I must say I'm really pushing myself her because I'm a perfectionist and I really want to write a story you all will enjoy and want to read over and over again! I just want to quick say thanks to you all who read, I hope you like what you're reading! And for everyone reviewing…you are AMAZING! Thank you guys so much!**

**A special thanks to my sister Sara! Without you I would be completely lost in this story and would've given up about a million times already…It's also because of you that I'm writing this so it's only fair that you help me through my writers block ******** I just want to say thank you and love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters.**

Due to a problem with the plane Sam's flight had to make a a quick landing with a sudden detour to San Antonio and the airline was unsure of when they would be able to get back in the air, if they even would before tomorrow. Standing near a window to get reception Sam calls Stephen. "Stephen do you have any news for me? No I'm not in Dixon! Stupid airline can't afford to keep their planes in working order and I was grounded in San Antonio. No they don't know when I'll be able to get back in the air. I don't know what I'm going to do; I'm thinking I might just rent a car the rest of the way. How far am I right now from Dixon? About 90 miles…yea I'm going to rent a car than, who knows when I'd be able to catch a flight out of here, it'll probably just be faster to drive now. I'll call you if I come across anything or need some help and you call me if you find anything. Ok…bye." Sighing and walking with a purpose Sam gets in the shortest line available at the car rental. Standing on her tip toes, something hard to do in her heels, she tries to count how many heads there are in front of her. "Come on, come on, come on!" Sam says under her breath.

After having spent almost a half an hour in the exceptionally slow moving line Sam finally gets to the front and throws her credit card down on the counter. "I don't care what you give me; I'll drive anything at this point."

The young and nervous rental employee chews on her bottom lip, obviously distressed. "I'm sorry ma'am I just rented out our last vehicle to that gentleman right there." She says pointing to a man in a business suit with a phone to his ear. "I'm afraid I have nothing left to give you, perhaps if you hurried into another line you might have better luck?"

Disbelievingly Sam starts shaking her head. "No no no no! Surely there is some sort of mistake. You have to have something that I can drive?"

Frowning, the girl checks the computer again and her shoulders slump. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

Letting out a groan Sam bangs her head with her hand and closes her eyes to think. "What about your car?" She asks popping her eyes open and giving her brightest smile. When the employee starts to just shake her head Sam sighs. "Listen…what's your name?"

"Kim." The girl supplies quietly.

"Listen Kim. I'm willing to pay you whatever a high end rental costs if you let me borrow your car. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry." The girl says shaking her head slowly. "If I had a car to give I would, but I don't. You see my husband and I are saving up to bu…"

"Ok well that's nice." Sam says cutting the girl off, she really didn't need to hear her life story, she just needed a car. And pronto! Looking around at the other rental lines Sam is starting to see similar faces on all the other rental employees faces. They were running out of cars too. Turning back to a nervous looking Kim Sam smiles at her and leans forward to keep her voice low. "Listen Kim. I'm really in a bind here. So how bout you tell me the name of the man who just rented your last vehicle and where that car is located…ok?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am but that is against company policy and I think it might even be illegal."

It was very illegal and Sam knew it, she just didn't care right now. "I'm not going to do anything with the information really. I'm just going to ask the man some questions and I need to know where he's headed." Noticing the young and naïve Kim to be crumbling Sam pushes just a little harder. "Please…It would really help me out… a lot."

Nodding her head in acceptance Kim starts typing on her computer. "Ok, but please don't tell anyone that I'm doing this. I really can't afford to lose my job. Like I said my husband and I are…"

"Yea your secret is safe with me." Sam says, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice.

"Ok here he is…His name is Jeff Thompson and he should be heading for lot B car slot number 116. If you take the elevator over there to the parking garage you should just catch up with him. I believe he mentioned he needed to go to baggage claim first."

"Ok great! Thanks Kim!" Sam says grabbing her card, purse and carry-on bag. "Good luck saving up money with your husband!" She calls over her shoulder while rushing to the elevator. She had to get to lot B before Mr. Thompson did. Getting out of the elevator on the lower level Sam is working through the different angles she could pull with Mr. Thompson. There was the helpless victim, the no nonsense business woman, she hadn't done the whiney sorority girl in awhile either. Counting the parking slots Sam stops when she gets to 116, it's one of the only cars left in the parking garage and thankfully Jeff Thompson was nowhere to be seen. Going around to the driver's side to see if she would be able to just break in and hotwire the car instead of having to wait for Mr. Thompson; Sam was in the process of checking the lock and security on the car when she hears a male throat clear behind her. Standing up straight she turns around and places a sheepish smile on her face. "Hi." She says with a small wave.

"That's my car." The tall blonde man says folding his arms across his chest. "Mind telling me what you're doing?"

Sizing the man up and down and noticing no ring on his finger Sam decides to go with the sultry siren…on oldie, but a goodie. And one she could pull off really well. Stepping so she was in now standing in his personal space Sam runs a hand through her hair and slowly brings it down the side of her body, "Actually I'm a little desperate here." She says with a sinful smile. "And I was hoping you might be able to help me." Watching to see if what she's doing brings out any reaction Sam holds her breath.

Instead of swooning at her feet like she hoped the man sighs. "Ok what is going on here?" Glancing down at his watch he looks back up at Sam, impatience sparkling in his eyes.

Taking another look at his hands Sam sees that his nails have a clear polish on them along with a manicure and after further examination she notices how put together he actually is, not even a hair out of place. Letting out an exasperated sigh she takes a step back, the sultry act won't work on a gay guy. Time to get down to business and be serious she squares her shoulders. "Ok…so here's the deal. I really need this car and I'm hoping that you, out of the kindness of your heart, will give it to me."

"That's not going to happen." Mr. Thompson says reaching in his pocket to pull out the keys.

"Fine! I'll even pay you for the car." She says setting her carry-on bag down on the hood of the car. "How much did this rental cost you?"

"I need this car just as much as you do." The man says shaking his head. Not budging an inch.

"Listen. My underage sister is fleeing the country with her half brother right now as we speak! I was supposed to be able to fly all the way to where they're headed, but the airline can't keep their planes it working order! I'm worried, tired, and hungry…this is not the time to be messing with me. Now how much for the damn car!" Sam says pulling out a roll of cash. Another lesson she had learned from Jason, not only do you carry a weapon within easy reach while on the job, but also be sure to have plenty of cash on hand. You'll never know when you're going to need to bribe someone. "I'm not kidding here" She says when he just stands there staring at her like she has two heads. "I'm in a big hurry so just give me a number."

Eyeing the money and then sizing up Sam the man shifts his weight. "Thousand dollars." He says with a serious look on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam says with an outraged look on her face. "That's got to be almost double what you paid for this!" Sam says referring to what looks to be a 2000 Ford economy car, definitely not one of the rentals higher end vehicles.

"Oh it's more than double." The man says nodding his head. "But if you really want this car that shouldn't be a problem." When Sam doesn't react right away Jeff Thompson starts walking towards the car. "I guess your sister is going to have a great time leaving the country."

"Alright fine!" Sam says counting out the money. Handing it over she grumbles under her breath as he counts it himself. "It's all there." She says rolling her eyes.

"Just making sure." He says with a smug look on his face after pocketing the cash and handing over the keys. Grabbing his luggage and turning to go back in the building Sam contemplates pulling out her gun and hitting him over the head with it. Wouldn't do any permanent damage, but it sure would make her feel better. Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention or be delayed any longer, Sam just imagines harming the annoying man instead.

Climbing into the car and adjusting the seat and mirrors Sam fumes to herself. Pulling out of the parking lot she glares at Jeff Thompson as he climbs into the elevator. "I am SO sending Sonny a bill once this is all over!" She says pulling out of the parking garage silently adding up in her head how much she's spent so far, adding extra expenses she normally doesn't charge her clients, but for she is for Sonny just because she's that frustrated.

------

Jason was making really good time. He had just crossed the border into Texas and at this rate he should be in Dixon by late morning, early afternoon. His GPS was programmed to have him taking the back roads so he could speed and avoid getting pulled over or getting stuck in traffic, making the trip go even faster. Some of the roads were a little rough, but his SUV was handling it without a problem. Picking up his phone Jason was dialing Sonny to give him an update when all of the sudden the car jerks right and he needs both hands on the wheel to keep control as he pulls over to the side of the road. Groaning Jason gets out of the car and walking around notices the problem right away. He has a flat tire… an extremely flat tire. Crouching down to get a better look he exhales when the only damage is to the actual tire and not with the wheel base. Standing to get the spare his phone rings. Checking the caller ID Jason grabs his keys to open the trunk. "Hey Spinelli do you have something for me?" Jason asks putting the phone on speaker so he can have both his hands to fix the tire.

"The Jackal is regretful to report he has nothing new to add since the last time he spoke with Stonecold."

"Well have you talked to Sonny recently?" Jason asks as he works.

"No, the Jackal is avoiding any face to face meeting with Mr. Sir until the Golden Child and his sister are returned safely to Port Charles and Stonecold is with them."

"Then what's with the phone call Spinelli?" Jason asks wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm merely calling to see how you are doing during your travels, thought you possibly might be missing human interaction in your long and lonesome journey across country."

"Oh…well thanks then Spinelli." Jason says pausing. He had actually been starting to get bored with the silence.

"So then everything is going well with the Stonecold? Nothing to report?"

"Well I was making great time until I got a flat, but it's ok." Jason says loosening the last nut and pulling the tire off and rolling it out of the way. "I'm about 70 miles into Texas and once I get the spare on I'll be back on the road. I'm hoping to be in Dixon by noon tomorrow." Opening the trunk Jason stops moving when he doesn't see the spare where it's supposed to be. Pushing aside a cooler and picking up a pile of blankets Jason lets out a frustrated sigh. Looking closer at the cooler he sees the name Jones written on the handle Jason clenches his jaw and counts to five. "Spinelli why is there cooler in the trunk of my SUV where a spare tire should be instead?"

"Oh dear!" Jason hears Spinelli say into the phone before his voice is muffled talking to whoever is with him on his end, presumably Maxie.

"Spinelli!" Jason shouts, his voice echoing.

"It appears Stonecold that my dear Maximista removed the spare tire from the vehicle last week when she and I went on an impromptu outing. This has just been brought to my attention by Maximista and I must offer our deepest apologies for not returning the tire to its rightful place upon returning." Spinelli says quickly, his voice raising a few octaves as he speaks.

"Spinelli what am I going to do?" Jason says pacing away from the vehicle. "I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire!"

"Triple A?" Spinelli voice comes through weakly.

"Spinelli they won't get to me before morning! By that time Michael and Kristina will be long gone! Possibly even lost in Mexico." Sighing and kicking the flat tire laying on the ground Jason opens the driver's door and starts pulling out what he's going to need. "Spinelli I'm going to start walking to the nearest town where I'm going to get another car. I'm leaving you in charge of having my SUV get picked up…understood?"

"The Jackal completely understands and won't disappoint Stonecold again! Enjoy your exercise. I'm sure it will be the most invigorating of experiences!" Spinelli says before hanging up the phone before Jason can come back with a response.

Grumbling to himself Jason stashes his gun in the back of his jeans and starts walking. God knows how long it would take him to get to the nearest town. As he goes, he plans different odd jobs he's going to think up for Spinelli once he gets back to Port Charles. He might even pay a visit to Maxie's boss and see if she has any dirty duties for the maddening blonde to do. Anything to punish those two for making Jason walk through the Texas wilderness. It was almost an hour before Jason got to the nearest town and another vehicle. Getting back on the road Jason wonders how much ground he was going to have to make up now.

------

Pulling into the first available parking space at the Dixon Greyhound station Sam rushes into the practically empty bus station. Walking to the arrival/departure screen she reads down the list and finds the bus Michael and Kristina must've been on. It says it arrived here in Dixon at 9 AM. "Dammit!" She says stomping a foot and resting a hand on her forehead. She had missed them by an hour. Pulling out her phone she tries Stephen first, but gets no answer. She can't blame the guy he stayed up half the night talking with her while she drove, keeping her company since she would never be able to drive that long in silence. Hanging up and dialing Spinelli and getting no answer there either Sam lets outs a frustrated sigh. Both of her computer geniuses were probably out for the next few hours, catching up on much needed sleep. It looked like she was working solo for now.

Turning she walks to the counter and rings the bell and waits for someone to come and help her. Finally an older woman with too much make up comes walking from the back room, but she doesn't even spare Sam a glance while she works on her nails. " How can I help you?"

"Hi! I was wondering if you could answer a few questions I had. It's about two teenagers who were traveling together. According to the bus schedule I must've just missed them."

"That's too bad." The older woman says, not looking up from filing her nails.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if you saw them." Sam says pulling out the picture she had brought wither of Michael and Kristina. "Here's a picture of them taken last year."

"Nope, haven't seen them. Sorry." She says in a bored tone barely sparing the picture a glance.

Slamming the picture down on the counter Sam silently counts to ten before speaking, being sure to have a handle on her anger. "I understand you don't really care about me or these two kids. You have your own life with your own problems, but I really need your attention right now. This is important."

With a long, drawn out sigh she drops her hands to her sides and looks at the picture. Sam knows the second she recognizes Michael and Kristina, there is a flash in her eyes before she looks back up at Sam. "I might have seen them." She says shrugging her shoulders and eyeing Sam speculatively.

Sam knew that look. She had perfected that look. Biting back a curse that would make a trucker blush she goes for her cash. "How much?" She asks resignation in her voice.

"How important is it that you find these two?"

Rolling her eyes Sam tosses a hundred on the table. She hated when they did this. Couldn't slime like this woman just name a price and be done with it? "Will that do?"

Picking up the hundred and pocketing it she smirks. "Yes I saw them…they passed through here about an hour ago."

"And…?" Sam asks impatiently watching as the woman raises her eyebrows and looks down at the pocket where she had stashed the hundred Sam had just given her; the woman than has the gall to shrug her shoulders. Pulling out another hundred, Sam slides it angrily across the counter to the woman. "And…?" she asks again.

"They asked me where the closest town across the border was where they might be able to find work."

Knowing the game and how dirty this woman was playing Sam doesn't even bother with the preliminaries this time around. Pulling out one more hundred Sam finally just tosses it towards the woman. "Where did you send them?" She grits through her teeth.

"Vera Cruz." The lady says sounding bored. "Anything else?" She asks, her eyes glimmering greedily.

"No I'm through with you." Sam says turning on her heel and heading back to the car. Once she gets to the border she quickly pulls her bag concealing her weapon and shoves it under that back seat. She's not too worried about them searching her car, but just in case. It turned out getting across the border was a snap for Sam who just has to show a little cleavage with a flashy smile and the police practically drooled all over her. Once back on the road Sam pulls out her phone to call Spinelli when she still only reaches his voicemail she sighs and hangs up the phone. She didn't want to leave a message. Dialing Stephen next and getting the same result. Noticing her battery was dying Sam shuts her phone off to preserve what little she has left and then tosses her phone in the passenger seat so she wouldn't be tempted to turn it on and run the battery completely dead. Bored already Sam starts reading the road signs on each side of the road until she comes across one that says Vera Cruz – 41 miles. "I'm coming Kristina and Michael. And when I find you you're going to be thoroughly punished."

------

It was a little after 11 in the morning when Jason pulls his car to a stop in front of the Dixon bus station and jumps out, not even bothering to find a parking spot. Walking to the ticket counter Jason rings the bell and when no one appears right away he rings it two more times in succession. Finally seeing a woman walking up he takes out the picture of Michael and Kristina. "Could you tell me if you've seen these two?" He asks holding the picture up to the woman's face.

Surprise and recognition filling her eyes she crosses her arms over her chest. "Possibly."

Tired and worried Jason is at the end of his rope. Not even bothering to play her game he rest his hands on his hips which pushes his leather jacket open and exposing his gun to the woman behind the counter. "Well how bout now? Do you recognize them or not?"

Her eyes going wide she starts nodding her head. "They were here just a couple of hours ago. Just like I told the lady that was here before you asking about those two kids…they asked for a place to find work across the border and I sold them tickets to Vera Cruz."

"What lady?" Jason asks putting his hands down at his sides, hiding his gun from view again.

"I…I don't know! She was on the small side with beautiful brown hair, really pretty. Had a bit of an attitude" She says hurriedly. "She was here about an hour ago asking the same questions that you did."

"And what did you tell her?" Jason barks, not even caring that he's drawing attention of others around him. There was someone else out there looking for Michael and Kristina, someone that he and Sonny knew nothing about. And to make matters worse: who ever this person was she was an hour ahead of him and only an hour behind the kids.

"I told her they were on their way to Vera Cruz!"

"Anything else?"

"No, only that." She says shaking her head.

Nodding his head and pulling out his phone Jason glares at the woman. "If anyone else comes in here asking questions about these two I want you to give the false information and dial this number and tell the person on the other end any information you can on whoever is asking you questions. Do you understand?" Jason says writing down the number to Spinelli's phone and giving it to her. Only waiting long enough to watch her nod her head once Jason leaves the station dialing Spinelli, getting only his voicemail Jason sighs in frustration and waits for the beep to leave a message. "Spinelli I need you to call me as soon as you get this message. I just left the Dixon bus station and it turns out there is someone else looking for Michael and Kristina. Apparently it's a woman, small, brown hair. I need you to start running a search on who this could be and who they're working for. This is important Spinelli, this woman could be very dangerous." Hanging up the phone he climbs into the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

Once Jason get's past border patrol, a process he always hates having to sit through, he pulls out his phone and starts to dial Sonny's number but hangs up before the phone has a chance to connect. He didn't want Sonny to know that some woman was following Michael and Kristina until he had some information on who it was following them. The problem was he couldn't get any information until Spinelli woke up and who knew how long that would be. Until Spinelli called Jason was just going to work under the assumption that the woman was a threat. Hearing his phone beeping Jason pulls it out of his pocket in time to read the dead battery message before the screen goes black. "Perfect! That's just perfect!" Tossing it in the passenger seat Jason glares out the window. Now even if Spinelli did get his message and found any information on this woman it would be of no use since Spinelli had no way of getting the information to Jason. Passing the sign saying Vera Cruz – 41 miles Jason's hands unconsciously tighten on the steering wheel.

------

Rolling onto his side Spinelli sits up straight in bed when his eyes clear enough for him to read the clock. "Oh goodness, gracious me!" He frantically says jumping from the bed waking Maxie from her deep sleep. "Oh deepest apologies my dearest Maximista for waking you from your slumber, but there is something terribly wrong with my alarm clock. It did not go off at the requested time!"

Groaning and sitting up in bed Maxie rubs her eyes. "I know that Spinelli."

"You do? How?"

"Because I shut it off last night before falling asleep."

"You..? Off! Maximista! The Jackal needed the alarm to wake him up so he could get back to work to help Stonecold and the Fair Samantha."

"Spinelli you've been working your butt off for both of them. The least you deserve is to sleep in."

For the first time ever Spinelli ignores Maxie and grabs his cellphone off the desk in his room. "Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear!" He says rubbing a hand down his face in distress.

"What could possibly be the matter Spinelli?" Maxie asks annoyed.

"7 missed calls from Stonecold and Fair Samantha."

"Did they leave a voicemail? Anything important and they would've left a voicemail." Maxie says walking forward to look over Spinelli's shoulder.

"Yes. There is one." Dialing his voicemail and entering the code to retrieve his messages he jumps when Maxie pokes him. "What Maximista?"

"I want to hear to!" She says before pulling the phone from his hand and pressing the speaker phone button before restarting the message. After that they both fall silent as Jason's voice fills the bedroom.

"Spinelli I need you to call me as soon as you get this message. I just left the Dixon bus station and it turns out there is someone else looking for Michael and Kristina. Apparently it's a woman, small, brown hair. I need you to start running a search on who this could be and who they're working for. This is important Spinelli, this woman could be very dangerous."

When the room goes silent Spinelli and Maxie share a nervous glance before replaying the message. "Spinelli I've heard the tone in Jason's voice before." Maxie says hanging up the phone after the message finishes. "That's his mobster hitman voice!"

"Yes…my dear Maximista you are correct. Stonecold sounds quite angered."

"You need to call him and tell him it's Sam following Michael and Kristina…not some crazy assassin!" Maxie says shoving the phone into Spinelli's hands.

Dialing Jason's number Spinelli paces while the phone rings, and rings, and rings. Hanging up Spinelli bites down on his bottom lip. "Apparently Stonecold is unable to receive phone calls at the moment. I unable to inform him that he is in fact following in the Fair Samantha's footsteps."

"Well surely he won't do anything without talking to you." Maxie says crossing her arms over her chest trying to will away the goose bumps. "And besides…once he finds out its Sam it won't matter. Right?"

"Well I don't go into the field with Stonecold quite often, but I do know that he is prone to a shoot first ask questions later mentality…especially when the life of the Golden Child is in danger."

"But Sam's trying to bring them home! There is no danger Spinelli!"

"Stonecold may not wait to find that out I'm afraid." Spinelli says sharing a worried look with Maxie.

"Jason wouldn't hurt Sam Spinelli!"

"But what if he does not know it is the Fair Samantha until after he has…" Spinelli starts to say, but he doesn't even want to finish the thought.

"This is not happening." Maxie says sitting down at the foot of Spinelli's bed. "This cannot be happening!"

------

Parking outside the bus station in Vera Cruz Sam rests her head on the steering wheel and takes a few calming breaths. She had been on a constant go go go since she had found out Michael and Kristina had run off. All the traveling was starting to catch up to her. The only positive she could find right now was that it sounded like Michael and Kristina were planning to stay in Vera Cruz for awhile if they were looking for jobs. Grabbing her purse and climbing out of the car she digs for the energy to keep going. Sam being so tired and falling off her game doesn't sense the person watching her walking into the bus station or notice them following behind her as she walks towards the Help Desk.

Sam is grateful that there isn't a line at the help desk inside the station. Setting her purse down Sam gives a weak smile to the short Mexican woman sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. "Hello. Do you speak English?" Sam asks.

"Enough to get by." The woman says chuckling with a heavy accent.

"Ok great!" Sam says sighing, her Spanish was rusty at best and she really didn't want to try and remember right now. She was just too tired. "I was wondering if you had seen these two recently?" She asks pulling out the picture of Michael and Kristina. She hopes this woman is kind enough to talk to her without bribery. Sam was running extremely low on cash and she still hadn't found the kids.

"Si!" She says joyfully. "Yes they were here. They were asking for a hotel when a man…older man with…is it blonde do you call it? He offered to help the children. Nice man…children knew him…called him…something with a J."

"Jason!" Sam says hopefully, but frowns when the woman shakes her head.

"No…no Jason…Jerry? Si! The children called him Jerry."

"Do you know where they went with this man?" Sam asks unsure what to think. She didn't recognize the name Jerry, but if Michael and Kristina knew him than it couldn't be all bad…right?

"No I'm sorry." She says shaking her head.

"Thank you." Sam says warmly before turning and walking away. Heading back into the parking lot she finally hears a person come up behind her. Turning around she sees a strange man standing and smiling at her. "Who are you?"

"Hello Samantha." Jerry Jax says stepping closer to saw, and grinning when she takes a step back, putting her further into the shadows.

"How do you know who I am?" She asks reaching for her cell in her pocket and coming up empty, she remembers to late that it's still on the passenger seat of her car. "Who are you?" She asks again taking another step back wishing she hadn't also left her gun in her car.

"Oh how rude of me. I forget that you don't know who I am, when I feel as if I know you so well Sweet Samantha." He says that creepy smile not leaving his face. "I'm Jerry. I dated your mother for a short while. That's how I recognized you, from all the pictures your mother has of you. And after all the stories that I've heard…I feel like we're great friends instead of barely acquaintances."

"My mother never mentioned you." Sam said taking another step, but stopping midway. "Wait…did you say Jerry? Are you the one who helped Michael and Kristina?"

"Ah yes! That's why I'm here actually. I heard the children had run off and heard they were headed here so I met up with them and came here figuring someone would come along to bring them home." Jerry says putting a hand in his jacket pocket and grabbing his gun, he didn't want to do anything rash here, but if Sam made a scene he had to be prepared.

"Could you take me to them?" Sam asks skeptical. Something about this guy just seemed…off.

"Of course I can! If you just follow me to my car..."

"I rather follow you in my own car. That way once I get the kids we can go our separate ways." Every bone in her body screamed to not get in a car with this guy, but she didn't want to offend him since he apparently was the only one who could lead her to Michael and Kristina.

"Of course." Jerry says that smile never faltering. "Now where are you parked?"

"Oh I'm just right over here…" Sam says turning only a little bit, taking her eyes off Jerry for only a second and that's when he attacks her. Hitting Sam on the back of the head with the butt of his gun, grabbing her before she can fall to the ground Jerry huffs when her full weight is in his arms.

"Truly sorry Sweet Sam, but I can't have you alerting Jason Morgan or Sonny Corinthos now, can I?" Jerry asks laying an unconscious Sam in the trunk of his car. Looking down at her his smile grows as he sweeps a stray strand of hair off her face. "Oh Sweet Sam, I'm going to enjoy this time with you…a shame it's going to have to end so soon."

------

Breaking every speed limit between Dixon and Vera Cruz Jason made the 41 mile trip in about half an hour. He was hoping whoever was following Michael and Kristina had followed all traffic laws meaning they weren't going to be too far ahead of him. Searching for a parking space Jason's attention is drawn to a man shutting the trunk of his car and walking towards the driver's side door. When the man turns his head to look around Jason gets a clear view of his face and is surprised to see the one and only Jerry Jax. Following his instincts Jason decides to follow Jerry instead of going into the station and asking questions, he has a feeling he has a better shot at finding Kristina and Michael this way than any other.

Jason follows Jerry to a rundown looking apartment building and when Jerry turns into park Jason drives past and parks half a block down the street. He can't see Jerry, which isn't great, but it also means Jerry can't see Jason. Grabbing his one gun and putting it in back of his pants Jason reaches into his bag and pulls out another. You never know what to expect with Jerry. Getting out of the car and doing a quick walk around of the building and the surround area Jason doesn't find anyone. Not a single look out or even an innocent bystander, so whatever Jerry was doing he didn't want an accomplice or a witness. Quietly making his way into the building Jason can hear Jerry talking to someone, his voice is coming from the upstairs. Halfway up the staircase Jason hears a female voice and he freezes...Could it be the woman who had been following the Michael and Kristina? Was she working with Jerry? If so he wasn't going to even bother waiting for answers. Whoever she was, she was going to learn to pick her friends better.

------

Groaning and blinking her eyes open Sam sees Jerry standing in front of her talking. "What are you blabbering about?" Sam asks wincing at the pain in the back of her head becomes worse when she talks and even worse when she wrestles with the handcuffs Jerry has her in.

"Oh I was just telling you all about what you've been missing in Port Charles." Jerry says walking closer and running a hand down the side of Sam's face, only smiling when she flinches away from his touch.

"Jason and Sonny are so going to kill you when they found out you have Michael and Kristina." Sam says glaring at Jerry and trying to get her arms free from behind her back, but the handcuffs there are too tight, almost cutting off her circulation.

"It's funny that you say that. Because Jason and Sonny don't seem to be doing a good job of protecting the children in their care, so what would make this any different? I mean for supposedly being this mobster/enforcer duo…they really have been falling down on the job."

"What are you talking about?" Sam says confused. The throbbing in her head not helping matters.

"I'm talking about the fact they still haven't caught the person behind Michaels shooting and that was awhile ago. So I'm feeling pretty secure in my survival."

"Ian Devlin was killed. Alexis told me all about what happened." Sam says shaking her head. "He was responsible."

"Oh Sweet Samantha. I expected more from you. Surely you know as well as I do that Devlin was only the man with the weapon…he wasn't the brains behind the operation."

"Are you saying you were?" Sam asks. She knew what this all meant. She wasn't supposed to get out of this alive. If Jerry was telling her his deep dark secrets that could get him killed if anyone knew than he didn't plan to keep Sam alive for very long.

"No…I just helped the process along."

"Then who?" When Jerry doesn't say anything right away and just paces in front of Sam, passing his gun between his hands. Sam sighs. "Oh come on…you obviously plan to kill me…so what does it matter if you tell me? Who am I going to tell?"

"I suppose you're right." Jerry says shrugging his shoulders."The one in charge of Michael being in that tragic coma is none other than Port Charles favorite vixen. Claudia."

"Claudia?" Sam says confused…she knew that name from somewhere, but how. Who did she know named Claudia? "Claudia who?" But before Jerry has a chance to respond there was a loud bang and the door bursts into many different pieces. Straining to look over her shoulder Sam closes her eyes in a silent prayer. "Jason." She whispers on a grateful sigh.

------

Jason couldn't hear what they were talking about in the room, all he could hear was muffled voices, but it was definitely a man and a woman. Making sure the safety was off first Jason raises his leg and kicks the door in. Stepping over the wooden splinters on the floor he raises his gun to Jerry Jax standing in the middle of the room while looking down at the woman handcuffed in a chair in front of him. Her back is to him so all he sees is brown hair. For some reason he feel he knows this woman even though he can't see her face. "Hands up Jerry!" Jason shouts staring the man down. "Where are Michael and Kristina?"

Laughing Jerry keeps his gun pointed at Jason. "Ah now…If I told you that then this fun game would be over and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Enough of your bullshit Jerry! Where are they?" Jason shouts taking a step into the room.

Before Jason has a chance to take another step Jerry is reaching for the woman in the chair and pulling her up by her hair and using her as a shield. "Not one more step Mr. Morgan!" Jerry says pressing the gun into the woman's head causing her to cry out in a pain and finally raise her head so Jason gets a look at her face.

All the air in Jason's lungs comes whooshing out when his eyes connect with Sam's from across the room. "Sam?" Jason asks in shock and in that second Jerry gets the moment he was waiting for. In the next instant gunshots are flying by Jason's head and he dives towards the bed aiming high to avoid Sam. "Sam get down!" Jason yells, crouching as another shot goes past him.

Shoving Sam towards Jason Jerry shoots over his shoulder while running out of the room. Jason is torn between going to Sam or chasing Jerry he quickly decides to follow the crazy Jerry in hopes he'll lead him to Michael and Kristina. "I'll be right back Sam!" Jason calls over his shoulder following Jerry down the stairs and towards the back when he hears a shout coming from what must be the basement. Stopping for only a second Jason watches as Jerry escapes again while he heads down the stairs. Tied up in the corner are Michael and Kristina. "Are you guys alright?" He asks rushing to them and reaching for the bindings at their wrists and ankles.

"Yea…the worst he did was tying us up." Michael says rubbing circulation back into his wrists while Jason finishes their ankles.

"Why would Jerry do something like that?" Kristina asks frantically Standing as soon as she's free.

"Because he's nuts Kristina!" Michael says outraged. "I told you that the second he left us alone down here."

"But he dated mom and he's your uncle!"

"Kristina Jerry is obviously…" Michael starts to say but stops when Jason yells.

"None of that matters right now!" Jason shouts over both of them. "As long as you're both alright we'll discuss Jerry later."

"Did you get him?" Michael asks.

"No…he got away when I heard you guys screaming down here."

"You should've gone after him Jason." Michael says shaking his head. "Now he's gotten away. We would've been fine for a few more minutes."

"Yea well I didn't know that at the time did I?" Jason says annoyed that he was being reprimanded by the two minors that put them in this predicament.

"I thought I heard voices before you got here." Kristina says looking up at Jason. "Or was that you talking to Jerry?"

"Sam!" Jason says his heart beat starting to race. "You guys wait for me by the door!" He shouts over his shoulder rushing upstairs. Reaching the floor Sam is on Jason doesn't hear anything and his heart feels like it's stopped in his chest now. "Sam?" Jason says walking into the room and finding Sam lying on the floor. Walking towards her he notices first that her breathing is very shallow. Next he notices all the blood. "Sam!"Jason says on a cry crouching at her side and seeing the blood is coming from her shoulder and then there's also a gash on her head.

"Aunt Sam!" Kristina shrieks from the doorway at the same time Michael asks "Is she ok?"

"Get out of here!" Jason shouts blocking Sam from their view, looking over his shoulder to see the scared looks on both their faces. "Go call for help! Now!" He screams even louder in case they didn't understand the emergency of the situation. Once they're gone he turns back to look at Sam afraid to touch her really in case he causes more harm than good. Jason settles with running a hand up and down her arm before grabbing a hold of her hand. "Come on Sam. Stay with me!" When her eyes flicker open briefly Jason leans forward and watches as the close again. "Don't you dare leave me again! Do you hear me? Samantha McCall if you think about leaving me again I will never forgive you!"

With sirens going off in the distance Michael holds a crying Kristina in his arms while he watches Jason hold on to an unconscious Sam, willing her to stay with him. Urging Kristina to follow him down the stair Michael can hear Jason still talking to Sam.

**So there's the latest! I hope you all enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I have to say quickly sorry about the slip up about the Aunt Sam comment…when typing and proof reading I completely missed the error and I'm glad you all caught it! Secondly I must say I won't always update this quickly…I'll try, but no promises here! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! I can't wait to hear your opinions since I'm now starting to introduce more of the characters and I'm going to need help tweaking them to be better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters.**

Jason hand only waited long enough for the doctors in Vera Cruz to deem Sam stable enough to be transported before calling in Sonny's private jet to get her back to Port Charles. He was going against the recommendations of the hospital staff, who wanted him to wait until Sam at least woke up. Jason told them the best thing for Sam was to get her around her friends and family and under the care of Dr. Drake as soon as possible. So it was only seven hours later when Kristina, Michael, Jason, a nurse and an unconscious and semi-stable Sam boarded the jet and after stress filled hours in the air they were landing in Port Charles and being transported via ambulance to General Hospital. Jason never left Sam's side the whole trip and finally let go of her hand only after they threatened to call security on him.

Jason never thought he would be so happy to see Patrick and Robin than he was the moment the doors to ICU opened and they both were standing there waiting for Sam to arrive. Robin, unable to hold onto her normal professional demeanor gasps when she first sets eyes on Sam and see's how bad she is. Patrick takes a deep intake of breath and exhales saying "Oh my god." Neither able to take their eyes off of Sam they hand the chart over to the nurse to read to them.

"Samantha McCall. Gunshot to the left side of the chest and head trauma has also been recorded. Transported from a hospital in Vera Cruz against the wishes of the medical staff there. So far unresponsive to any treatment and questions…" The nurse was saying until Jason steps forward and interrupts.

"That's not true! She looked at me Patrick! She did, just before the paramedics arrived. She looked right at me."

Patrick is finally able to pull his gaze from Sam to stare at an obviously distressed Jason. "Has there been anything since then?" He asks.

"No…nothing." Jason says defeat evident in his voice.

"And how long ago was that Jason?" Robin asks coming out of her shock, only to be surprised at how truly upset Jason appears to be when she finally looks up at him.

"It ah…I think that was about 18 hours ago maybe." Jason says unable to believe it had been that long ago since he had last seen Sam's eyes. "What does that mean? Is she going to be alright?" When Robin and Patrick share a look, but don't say anything Jason steps forward and grabs Patrick by the collar of his medical jacket. "I brought her here sooner than they wanted me to because I knew you could save her. So dammit Patrick! Save her!"

Grabbing Jason's arm Robin quickly turns to wave off security. "Jason we're going to do everything we can, but acting like this…it isn't helping Sam Jason. And she wouldn't want you acting this way, you know that."

Looking down at Robin and seeing the concern and sincerity in her eyes Jason lets go of Patrick and covers his face with both of his hands. Turning his back to the doctors, nurses, security, and even Michael and Kristina Jason blinks back the tears in his eyes before turning to face them again. "I just found her Robin. You guys have to do something…I…"Looking out the window and up at the stars all he can feel is deep despair. "I don't think I could lose her again. Not after I just found her."

"Alright." Robin says nodding her head and turning back to the ICU team surrounding Sam and waiting for instructions. "You heard him! Let's go!" Grabbing the chart from Patrick, Robin leads the way down the hallway.

Starring at the team until they're out of sight Patrick turns back and shares a meaningful look with Jason. "I'm not going to promise you miracles Jason, but know this…I would never give up on Sam." Trying to smile in assurance Patrick turns and follows after the gurney down the hall.

Feeling completely helpless at the moment Jason turns to see both Michael and Kristina staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to take control like he normally does. Clearing his throat he walks over and pulls them both into a hug. "She's going to be ok. Sam's a fighter. She won't let something like a bullet get her down." Even as he's saying it Jason is reminded of another time Sam had been shot and it had been his fault. He had failed Sam that time by not standing by her side…well he was learning from his mistake and this time he wasn't going to leave Sam's side until she told him to. Releasing the teenagers he tells them to go sit in one of the couches while he grabs a phone and starts making the necessary phone calls.

------

Jason would go from sitting next to Kristina and Michael, to pacing the hallway, to staring out the window. The nursing staff kept whispering comments that he was acting like a caged animal waiting for the first chance at escape. He stops all movement when the elevator doors open and sees a distraught Alexis followed closely behind a worried looking Molly. "Where is my daughter?" Alexis asks rushing towards Jason.

"Uh…Alexis." Jason says confused pointing towards Kristina sitting not even two feet away.

"Oh thanks god!" Alexis says pulling Kristina into an almost suffocating hug along with Molly, looking over the young girls' heads into Jason's face. "Where is my other daughter?" She asks.

"You're hugging both of them Alexis."

"Cut the crap Jason! Where is she?" Alexis asks releasing Kristina, but only far enough to put an arm around her shoulders. "Where is Sam?"

Stunned into silence Jason just stares at Alexis, trying to understand what's she's asking. "You knew Sam was in Vera Cruz?" He is finally able to ask. But before he can ask any more questions or Alexis can even answer the elevator doors open again and Spinelli and Maxie are rushing towards them.

"Is everyone ok?" Maxie asks her eyes scanning the waiting room.

"Yes, Stonecold you were extremely vague on the phone earlier. Simply saying come to the ICU waiting room without saying why is quite disconcerting." Spinelli says, but his attention is also on searching the waiting room.

"Where's Sam at?" Maxie shrieks turning and finally looking at Jason. "What did you do to her?!"

Jason stares at Maxie wondering how she knew to ask about Sam when Spinelli steps into his line of sight. "Fair Samantha is ok…isn't she?" Spinelli asks, fear filling his eyes.

"How did you guys know about Sam?" Jason finally asks looking at Spinelli and Maxie.

"Well you see Stonecold…Maximista and I…We…ah…" Spinelli starts to explain, or try to at least, before the elevator opens and Sonny storms into the mix.

"Where are they?" He asks frantically walking towards the group and seeing the kids right away.

"They who?" Jason asks exasperated…figuring Sonny also knew about Sam being in Vera Cruz.

"Michael and Kristina!" Sonny says confused at the question. "Who else would I be talking about?" He asks pulling his two kids into a big hug.

"Sam!" Alexis says stepping forward and grabbing Jason's arm, being sure to have his full attention. "I want to know where she is Jason. Is she hurt?"

"Sam was shot…" Jason starts to say and Maxie freaks out on him.

"You shot Sam!" She shouts getting up in Jason's face, not caring that he is a muscled up hitman.

"No…I…well maybe...It's compl…." Jason starts to say.

"You shot my daughter!" Alexis shouts.

Before anyone can say anything else the elevator doors open again and Carly and Jax come towards the group. "Where is Michael?" Carly asks tears in her eyes. "Please tell me he's ok."

"I'm right here mom." Michael says stepping around the group to stand by Carly's side.

"Oh Michael!" Carly says squeezing him close. Jax stands behind her resting a hand on both of their shoulders in his sign of relief.

"Ok I'm happy the kids are ok, but now you better explain why Sam was shot!" Maxie yells pointing a finger into Jason's face.

"Yes Jason I would like to know that myself." Alexis says at the same time that Carly says "Sam was shot!"

"Is she alright?" Jax asks.

"We don't know… Jason won't tell us anything!" Maxie says glaring at him.

"Now hold on a second…if anyone is withholding information here it's you!" Jason says loudly so he can be heard above everyone else and he shares his glare between the group, not sure who all knew that Sam was in Vera Cruz.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sonny shouts right after Jason.

Everyone is confused and everyone is trying to talk over everyone and no one is getting anywhere. Maxie is too busy shouting accusations at Jason who is busy trying to question Alexis. Spinelli is trying to calm Maxie down, but his concern for Sam has him distracted. Carly, Sonny, and Jax are trying to ask questions of anyone that will listen, which is absolutely no one. And the three children Michael, Kristina, and Molly are sitting in the chairs watching the adults making asses of them-selves.

Epiphany walks up and watches the group and shakes her head before sticking her fingers in her mouth and whistling loud enough to drown out all the other noise. Once everyone turns to give her their full attention she puts her hands on her hips. "That's better now. I'm assuming you are all here for Samantha McCall?" Watching them all nod their heads because everyone was afraid to open their mouths and receive the wrath of Epiphany. "Well all here for information on Sam follow me and I'll lead you to a private waiting room where the doctor will be in to speak with you all soon." Knowing it was pointless to say only family should follow Epiphany isn't surprised when the whole groups follows after her. They weren't known for following the rules. "Dr. Drake should be with you shortly." She says before shutting the door to keep some of the noise in and shakes her head as she walks away. "A bunch of crazy people is what they are; too busy shooting each other to get a word in edgewise."

Jason waits to be sure Epiphany is gone before turning to the whole group. "Ok I want to know right now! Who all DIDN'T know that Sam was in Vera Cruz?" He speaks loud enough for the whole group to hear. Watching as everyone slowly looks at each other he sighs and waits them out, glaring them down. Jax raises his hand first and Carly's goes up right after his. When Sonny and Alexis raise their hands next he gives them both speculative looks.

"Hey I sent you to find these two…I knew nothing about Sam until I got here and you said she was hurt." Sonny says holding his hands up in an innocent gesture.

Alexis sighs when Jason then turns to glare at her. "I asked Sam if she would find Kristina and Michael. I knew Sonny was sending you, but I just thought it wouldn't hurt to have Sam looking too!"

"Do you realize how dangerous that was!" Jason shouts finally feeling he has someone to direct his anger too.

"It wouldn't have been if you hadn't shot her!" Maxie responds back angrily, not even giving Alexis a chance to defend herself.

"I don't know if it was one of my bullets that hit Sam…they police are investigating." Jason says, even though in his gut he knows the bullet that hit Sam was his. He just knew it.

"Were guns really necessary Jason?" Alexis asks frustrated.

"In the defense of Stonecold I'm sure he only used as much force as he deemed necessary…I'm sure he didn't intend for the Fair Samantha to get hurt." Spinelli speaks up, but with one glare from Maxie and Alexis he goes and sits down next to Molly.

"I still don't understand what happened down there." Sonny says confused. "Why was there shooting?"

"Didn't you just have to find Michael and Kristina and bring them home?" Jax adds.

"Yea Jason what happened down there?" Carly asks holding Michael close to her side.

Looking at all their faces and seeing varying looks of anger, confusion, and concern Jason sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I honestly don't know." Jason says shrugging his shoulders. "One second I'm following Jer…"

"How can you not know!" Alexis demands cutting Jason off.

"You were the only one down there Jason." Maxie says. "Well except for Michael and Kristina who don't count since they obviously weren't caught up in your hitman killer shoot out like Sam was! I mean she was only trying to help and this is how you repay her!"

"I didn't even know it was Sam until it was too late!" Jason shouts back at Maxie. "If someone had told me she was there…!"

"Don't you blame that on Spinelli and me! If you kept your phone charged so we could reach you we would've told you Sam was down there with you! This is your fau…"

"Enough!" Sonny barks surprising everyone into silence. "None of that matters right now. The kids are safe and now we need to focus on Sam."

"Sonny's right." Carly says nodding her head. "What matters right now is Sam."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Maxie says scoffing. "You don't even like Sam!"

Surprised Carly's jaw drops. "I do to!"

"No you don't! You always hated her for pulling Jason away from you and your guys' sick friendship or whatever you want to call it."

"Maximista please stay quiet, I beg of you." Spinelli says coming to her side.

"No Spinelli I won't!" She says quickly looking at him before turning back to glare at everyone in the room. "All of you are acting so concerned and worried…why? Who is Sam to you anyways? Half of you didn't even know she was still alive or that she was working her butt off to save Michael and Kristina. And Alexis you only call Sam when you want something from her! Whether it's to ask her for help or to talk down to her to make yourself feel better!"

"Now that's just not true!" Alexis says tears filling her eyes.

"The hell it's not!"

"She's my daughter."

"Yea, but only when it's convenient for you! That's all Sam has ever been for most of you! A convenience! She's your daughter of convenience Alexis! Sonny she's your mistress that just won't go away!"

"I care about Sam…I always did." Sonny says his jaw clenching in anger.

"No…you used Sam for an ego boost when your marriage was rocky! That's not caring for someone." Maxie says not even concerned that she was angering the head of a mob organization. "And you two have blamed Sam for any little thing that went wrong in your lives the whole time she was in Port Charles!" Maxie says glaring at Carly and Jax. "And let's not forget the big bad Jason Morgan…I was saving the biggest sorriest excuse of compassionate human being for last." Maxie turns to face Jason. "You used her and threw her away and now you're standing here acting the part of concerned friend…well this is all your fault Jason! Whatever happened to Sam is on your shoulders and I will never forgive you if something terrible happens to her! And if Sam comes out of this…and she better! Sam will never forgive you either!" Unable to hold back her tears Maxie turns to hide her face on Spinelli's shoulder.

"Please excuse Maximista…she is extremely tired and concerned for Fair Samantha."

"We all are." Jason says not even bothering to yell and defend himself. Maxie was right. About all of them, they all were guilty of underestimating and abusing Sam in some way or another.

"Where is the doctor with an update!"

"I'm right here." Patrick Drake says silently closing the door behind him.

"How is Sam?" "Is she ok?" "Can we see her?" Holding his hands up and taking a step back as the whole group starts to step closer Patrick closes his eyes and sighs loudly.

"I will answer all of your questions in a second; just let me tell you what I know so far." When they all stare at him expectantly he puts his hands in his pockets. "Sam is a fighter. I want you all to keep that in mind."

"Oh god." Alexis says covering her mouth to hold in a sob.

"She is stable." Patrick says watching as Sonny pulls Alexis to him to offer support. "We got the bullet out, but there was extensive damage…"

"Is she awake!" Jason asks frantically.

Shaking his head Patrick looks down before staring back into Jason's eyes. "Not yet…But don't take that as a bad sign…Jason!" Patrick yells to Jason's departing back, but it's no use as he continues out of the room and down the hall. Patrick watches as Jason disappears out of sight and only turns back to the group once the door closes completely. "You're all going to have to be strong right now."

------

Storming the hall of the ICU patient rooms Jason looks into every room trying to find which one Sam was in. Hearing someone come up behind him he looks over his shoulder to see Robin. "I want to see her. Where is she?" Jason asks continuing his search down the hall. Coming to the last room and finding it empty Jason turns and comes charging up to Robin. "Where is she!"

"Jason you need to calm down." Robin says putting a comforting hand on his arm. She wasn't surprised when he jerks away from her.

"Robin I want to see her. Why isn't she here?"

"They're transporting her right now Jason." Robin says keeping her voice calm and quiet. "But to a private wing up one level." When Jason turns to go to the stairs Robin grabs his arm to stop him. "Give them a minute to get her settled Jason."

"She shouldn't be alone." Jason says shaking his head. "Sam always hated hospitals she wouldn't want to be alone."

"Jason Sam just got out of surgery. She isn't awake right now. She doesn't know she's alone."

"You don't know!" Jason says pacing the hallway. He had been in the hospital many times, in out of surgery too many times to count. And he couldn't really explain it, but he had always know when Sam had been there waiting for him to wake up. It was just a feeling that you had lying in that unconscious state, you didn't feel alone. He didn't want Sam to feel alone.

"You're right Jason…I don't know. But I do know that if you go charging into that room getting in their way you might cause Sam more harm than good. And I do know you would never want that." Watching as Jason slows his pacing Robin holds her hand out to him. "Want to walk with me? I'll take you to her room."

Jason stares at Robins hand for a long moment, but doesn't take it into his. "Yea I'll walk with you." He finally says, knowing he didn't have to because Robin would never force him, but he really didn't want to be alone. He just needed to get away from all the accusations and questions; from all the hateful glares and teary eyes. Jason knew Robin would never do that to him; she would just wait and listen if he wanted to talk. "Is she going to be ok?" Jason asks waiting for the elevator.

Taking a deep breath Robin looks into Jason's face and sees a tired and scared man looking back at her. "She is stable Jason…with Sam's injuries that is a really good sign."

"What were her injuries esactly?"

"Well she actually had multiple bullet wounds…" Robin starts to say and notices the second Jason tenses beside her. "But only one was critical!"She quickly adds, mentally kicking herself for even mentioning the other two shots that had struck Sam.

"Where were they?" Jason asks the anger in his voice evident.

"There was one shot that went through her left arm, it left minimal damage and just required some stitches. The second was more of a graze on her right side, right over her ribs. Just some bandaging and treatment will be all she needs there." Looking to read Jason's expression Robin wishes she had Patrick here for moral support. "The third and final shot was the critical one." Stepping off the elevator Robin starts walking down the hallway. "I know you know Sam got shot in the chest. You saw the wound Jason, it wasn't pretty. That was a biggest concern once we got her in the ICU."

"Robin can you get to the point? I know it's can't be good news…gunshot to the chest is never a good thing. I know that."

Taking a deep breath Robin lets it out slowly. "The bullet entered her chest and ricocheted off her sternum and nicked her lung where it thankfully stayed put. Our first concern once we got in there was that it hit had hit her heart once that was covered we then were working on clean up." Stopping outside the room Sam was moved to. "With all the trauma we didn't want to keep her on the table longer than necessary."

"So what are you saying Robin?" Jason asks looking through the window. "Is she going to be ok?"

"This is the hard part Jason. We don't know. Until Sam wakes up we're not sure how to proceed."

"What do you mean? You don't know…how can you not know?"

"Well besides the bullet wounds there was severe head trauma. All tests we ran show bruising and slight bleeding."

"What did Patrick do to stop this!" Jason asks he knew better than most the severity of brain injuries.

"The bleeding was very minor and stopped before we even got started. Patrick doesn't want to do surgery on her brain unless it's necessary. We're hoping it doesn't come to that."

"So what now?" Jason asks looking back into the room.

"Now we wait. Wait for Sam to wake up. That will be the best sign that the head trauma is nothing to worry about." Watching the vein in Jason's temple throb Robin reaches out and squeezes his arm reassuringly. "Jason I know you are terrible at waiting and watching Sam like this isn't going to be easy, but the best thing for her is to be strong and trust that she's going to come through this. Sam is a fighter Jason, you know that."

"Is she?" Jason asks dragging his eyes away from the hospital room to look down at Robin. "I mean… how do we know if she is."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Sam from two years ago was a fighter. She survived an emergency C-section, bio-toxic poisoning, and even other gunshot wounds." Looking back at Sam lying in the hospital bed Jason sighs. "The Sam lying in that bed is an enigma...a stranger."

"You don't honestly believe that Jason!" Robin says forcing Jason to make eye contact. When she sees that he really does she grabs his arm and pulls him into Sam's room and pushes him to stand at the foot of her hospital bed. "Look at her. She is still Sam! She may have been gone two years, but I honestly don't believe that in those two years she would have lost the fight in her. Do you?"

"No." Jason says shaking his head.

"Than stop talking like that!" Robin says walking up to the machines to get a reading. Looking down at a peaceful looking Sam Robin chews her lip and asks the question she knew everyone had been asking him. "Jason what happened down there in Mexico? How did Sam end up like this?"

Closing his eyes and picturing the apartment building back in Mexico Jason remembers the feeling when he first realized it was Sam that Jerry was holding the gun to. The fear and the anger and the confusion all came flooding back to him. "I followed a lead to this abandoned building" he says not opening his eyes, still picturing the scene in his mind. "I heard voices upstairs and followed them. Kicking the door in I find Jerry holding a gun with a woman handcuffed in a chair. The next thing I know he has the woman standing in front of him, using her as a shield and I can see her face…I can see that it's Sam. He starts shooting and I shoot back. Jerry tosses Sam at me never pausing from shooting…I couldn't do anything but try shooting him back." Opening his eyes he looks down at Sam lying in the bed, so calm, almost as if she was simply sleeping instead of unconscious and fighting for her life with every breath. "He tossed Sam into the middle of the crossfire and continued to shoot, leaving me with the option of either shooting back or getting shot myself."

"Jason you did what you had to. You weren't trying to hurt Sam you were trying to protect her!"

"By shooting her!" Jason shouts turning away from the bed. "I know the odds Robin. At least one of those bullets that hit her came from my gun. It's my fault Sam is laying in this bed."

"No it's not Jason…it's the fault of some crazy madman!" Watching as Jason to turns to look at her Robin notices him favoring his left shoulder and wincing from pain. "Jason did you even stop to get yourself checked out?" Robin asks coming to his side and easing his leather jacket off his shoulder and notices the blood on his shirt. "Jason you got to come with me so I can get this looked at."

"No!" Jason says pulling away and wincing in pain.

"Jason you've been in shock and running on adrenaline, but that's wearing off now. You might have other injuries that have to get looked at."

"Robin I'm not leaving Sam! So if you have to do the doctor thing and bandage me up you're going to be doing it right here, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine!" Robin huffs turning to leave the room. "I'll be right back." Leaving the room and closing the door behind her she runs into Patrick who was about to enter the room. "Don't go in there right now."

"I have to check on our patient Robin."

"I was just in there Patrick and there has been no change." Robin says guiding Patrick back down the hall. "Just…give him a moment alone…please. Jason needs that right now I think."

"I don't care what he needs right now. My concern is with our patient who is in this state right now because of Jason." Patrick says his anger and worry coming to the surface now that he and Robin were finally alone. "I know Jason is your friend, I like to consider him mine too. But you saw how Sam was Robin…She doesn't deserve this! Not after everything else she has had to go through already!"

"I know Patrick! And it kills me to see Sam this way and it's even worse that I know Jason is at least partially to blame for this. Patrick I know this is going to be hard, but Jason is already beating himself enough for this, please don't make matters worse by yelling at him."

"Robin…!"

"He has already been yelled at by everyone else and I'm sure they're just warming up! I'm asking you to not help them tear at Jason."

"I won't say anything to him." Patrick says a petulant look on his face.

Smiling and leaning forward Robin kisses Patrick. "Thank you!" Reaching out to squeeze his hand she looks down both sides of the hallway. "So where is the rest of the group? Epiphany said they were all acting like wild animals earlier. I figured they would all be swarming Sam's bedside by now."

"I told them they all had to give it some time and that none of them would be allowed in to see her until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"And they listened to you?" Robin asks skeptical.

Laughing Patrick rubs a hand on the back of his neck trying to relieve all the pent up stress. "No. They all looked like they were ready to stampede over me. It wasn't until I mentioned that Michael and Kristina really should get checked out themselves that Sonny, Alexis, Carly, and Jax finally calmed down and followed my advice. Spinelli and Maxie are still downstairs I didn't have enough energy to argue with her anymore."

"Yes well Maxie can be difficult and tenacious."

"Tell me about it." Patrick says is eyes widening just thinking about it.

"So are Michael and Kristina going to be ok?"

"Yea, they don't like they have even a hair out of place. Just scared and worried about Sam. I mostly told the parents so I could get the idea of Sam out of their heads for awhile at least. With them focusing on getting Michael and Kristina checked out Sam has more time to wake up."

Hearing Patrick talk about getting Michael and Kristina checked out for any injuries reminds Robin of Jason's shoulder. "Could you possibly do me another favor?"

"For you? Anything." He says smiling down at her.

"Can you go get me some bandages, antibiotics, and just some other things we might normally use to fix up a wound."

"Why? Did we miss something earlier?" Patrick asks worried and heading back towards Sam's room.

"No…it's for Jason." Robin says grabbing his arm to stop him. "He never stopped to get himself checked out and so I'm going to do it now."

"Then he needs to come with you into an examination room Robin. We don't do that type of work up here."

"I already tried to get Jason to come with me. He won't leave Sam right now and I really don't want to cause a scene. I can just as easily handle everything from here."

Staring down at her and reading the expression on her face he sighs. "You are too good." He says kissing her on the top of her head before heading back towards the elevator. "That's what I love about you."

"I love you too!" Robin calls after him before walking back down to stand outside Sam's room, prepared to stop anyone who tries to get past her.

------

Pacing the space between Sam's bed and the doorway Jason stares down at Sam every time he steps close to the bed and quickly turns away again. "What were you doing?" Jason asks aloud to the room, knowing Sam couldn't answer him, let alone hear him talking to her. "What were you thinking?" He asks even angrier. Stopping his pacing and standing at the head of her bed Jason stares down into Sam's peaceful face, willing her to wake up. "Jerry Jax is a deranged lunatic Sam…why would you go up alone against him!" Because she didn't know how messed up Jerry was that's why. She probably didn't even know who Jerry was at the time. She wasn't here when Jerry came to Port Charles and didn't know the destruction he leaves behind where ever he goes. "Where did you go Sam?" Jason asks leaning forward and resting a hand down by her head. "What have you been up to?" Unable to resist it any longer Jason lifts the hand resting by Sam's head and he reaches forward and runs a hand carefully down the side of her head.

Feeling that the smooth and silky feeling of her hair hasn't changed in the last two years Jason lets out a long breath he had been holding. "Wake up Sam." He says earnestly. "Wake up!" He says even more forcefully. "Please open your beautiful brown eyes. I haven't gotten to see those eyes in so long and the little glimpse I got earlier just wasn't enough. So open your eyes! Dammit Sam! Open. Your. Eyes." Jason doesn't know how much time passes, but Sam's eyelids don't even flicker. There is still no sign that she is even aware that he is standing there with her. Feeling helpless and hopeless Jason crouches down and grabs Sam's one hand and holds it firmly in both of his. "You can't waltz back into my life after running out on it two years ago and expect me to just accept you leaving me again so soon. I have questions and I want some answers Sam…answers that only you can give me." Waiting for anything, a twitch in her finger, but getting nothing Jason releases Sam's hand and steps away from the bed. "This is the part where you wake up and give me hell for ordering you around. This is where you're supposed to tell me I have no say in what you do. Give me hell Sam. Come on give it your best shot." Feeling as if he's losing his mind Jason turns from her to look out the window. "I am going to find Jerry if it is the last thing that I do on this meaningless world. I'm going to find that man and make him pay for all the pain that he has caused. And if you don't wake up from this…it won't be a quick and painless death. I will make him suffer for hurting the ones I love."

Hearing a noise from behind him Jason looks towards the door expecting to see Robin coming back in with the supplies to bandage him up, but there's no one there. Hearing the same noise again Jason turns completely around to see Sam squint her eyes. "Sam!" Jason shouts rushing to her bedside and grabbing a hold of her hand.

Sam looks towards Jason before looking down at her hand in his. Pulling her hand away from Jason's Sam rubs her forehead. "Jason…? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Sam do you know where here is?" Jason asks first, even though he has so many other questions he rather have answered.

"Miami." Sam says still confused. "Here is Miami."

"No Sam you're in Port Charles. We rescued Michael and Kristina in Vera Cruz and I had you transported here."

"Vera Cruz? I've never been to Vera Cruz."

"Sam?" Jason says a new fear creeping up his spine. "You don't remember?"

**Ok…I suck. But I love cliff hangers and I love writing them! I'm already starting the next chapter and am hoping to have it posted asap! So just hang in there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I'm sorry! So SO sorry! I just really REALLY struggled with this one. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy this latest update and I can't wait to hear what you all have to say! Your reviews really do help to keep this story going and help me fix my mistakes! So THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters.**

"You don't remember?" Jason asks again anxiously.

"No Jason!" Sam says restlessly moving in the bed. "I obviously don't remember. So why don't you tell me what the hell is going on and if Michael and Kristina are ok!" When Jason just sits there shocked silent staring at her. Sam automatically assumes the worst. "Oh my god! They're not ok. What happened Ja…!" Sam frantically says trying to get out of the bed, but before Jason even has a chance to stop her Sam starts gasping in pain and falls back into bed. "Jason…it hurts!" Sam says holding hand to her chest. "It hurts to…I can't… breathe!"

"Just calm down Sam!" Jason says hesitant to touch her, afraid to cause any unnecessary damage. "Somebody help!" Jason shouts over his shoulder and is relieved to see Robin come rushing in.

"What happened!" Robin asks rushing to Sam's other side and noticing right away that Sam was trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know! I turn around and she was waking up and she started asking questions about where she was and Michael and Kristina. Then she was trying to get up and the next second she's gasping in pain and saying she can't breathe!" Jason says watching as Robin works putting an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breathe. "What's happening to her?"

"She was getting too worked up." Patrick says coming into the room dropping the supplies he had been carrying on the foot of the bed before coming to Robin's side and watches as Sam struggles with the oxygen mask. "Sam! Look at me…ok good. I need you to calm down for me and keep the mask on. Ok?" Patrick watches as Sam nods her head and her eyes slowly start to droop.

"Everything is ok Sam…Michael and Kristina are ok" Robin says rubbing a hand up and down Sam's arm. "Just breathe…deep breaths." Waiting to see if Sam's eyes were going to flicker back open; Robin sighs when a minute passes and Sam's chest starts to rise and fall more evenly and her eyes stay closed. "She's out again."

"Is she alright?" Jason asks worriedly looking at the oxygen mask covering Sam's face.

"I think so." Robin says checking her vitals, waiting until Sam's heart rates starts slowing down to a normal rate. "She woke up so that's a good thing." She shares a look with Patrick who nods his head in agreement.

"But she was in pain! And she's unconscious again…how can that be good?"

"Jason…Sam's body has been through a lot of trauma. She isn't going to be able wake up and walk away from this. Her body is going to force Sam to rest if she won't do it willingly." Robin says coming to Jason's side.

"But she said she couldn't breathe Robin!" he shouts.

"Of course she couldn't Jason!" Patrick yells back. "Sam has one fully functioning lung and one severely damaged one. She woke up I'm sure scared and tired and stressed. A major symptom of all of those is panic and heavy breathing…something Sam can't do right now…Something she won't be able to do until her lung has had a chance to heal." Squeezing the bridge of his nose to find relief from the stress Patrick takes a deep calming breath. "Sam is going to have to stay calm. Getting overly excited like that is going to cause her to have difficulty breathing and you saw firsthand what that leads to."

"Too many more incidents like that Jason and Sam's recovery could be put in serious jeopardy." Robin tacks on to the end of what Patrick was saying.

"Exactly." Patrick says picking up Sam's chart to make some notes. "So if you being here is going to cause another episode like that… than I'm afraid you're not going to be allowed anymore Jason."

"Patrick!" Robin says shocked that he would go to such an extreme.

"I know what we discussed Robin and I'm sorry, but Sam is the patient here. My main concern has to be her recovery and putting a stop to anything that might impede that. And if that means I have to kick Jason out of Sam's room, then that's what I'll do." Patrick looks at Jason with a serious, yet apologetic, look on his face.

"I would like to see you try to keep me out of here." Jason says in a bone chilling voice.

"I will call security on you Jason!" Patrick yells.

"I don't care who you call!" Jason counters taking a step towards Patrick, his fists clenched.

"That is enough!" Robin shouts rushing to stand between the two of them. She first turns to Jason. "Patrick is looking out for Sam's best interest, that is his job Jason, but that's not the only reason. He cares for Sam as much as I do. He isn't saying this just to keep you away from Sam…he's trying to look out for her. Do you understand?" After Jason jerks his head in semblance of a nod she turns to Patrick. "And you know better! Jason is worried about Sam Patrick. He isn't trying to cause her more harm and you know that! So stop treating him like he is! Threatening to keep him out is only going to cause more damage to be done when he hurts someone to break his way back in here." Shaking her head in annoyance Robin steps out of the way. "Now both of you shake hands and agree that you're going to work together from now on to help Sam." When both men just continue to glare at each other Robin sets her hands firmly on her hips. "Do it or I'll call Epiphany in here and let her deal with you two! And she won't be as nice as I am."

Sighing Patrick holds out his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Yea…uh…me too." Jason says looking uncomfortable apologizing. After a briefly shaking Patrick's hand Jason turns back to Sam's bed and reaches out to run a finger down the side of her face, but pulls back at the last second. "So what do we do now?"

"Now that Sam's woken up we know that her head trauma isn't as serious as we were worrying it might be."

"She can't remember Patrick. That seems pretty serious to me!"

"Jason I'm not exactly sure what you and Sam went through in Mexico, but whatever happened Sam ended up with three bullet wounds, massive head trauma, and other contusions. Her mind is probably protecting itself right now. My main concern is with her other injuries, not her memory. That will come back in due time, nothing we do is going to get her to remember."

"Jason, do you know exactly how much Sam doesn't remember?" Robin asks.

"I'm not sure." Jason says shaking his head. "She mentioned something about Miami and then jumped straight into asking about Michael and Kristina."

"Ok…and when did they first run off?" Robin asks trying to form a timeline in her head.

"It was about four or five days ago now, but I'm not sure when Sam found out."

"How did she even know?" Patrick asks. "She hasn't been back in about two years I thought."

"She hasn't…Alexis called her and asked if she would help to try and find them." Jason says all the anger coming bubbling to the surface at how ignorant Alexis could be and careless with her oldest daughters life.

"Why would Alexis ask Sam for help? Does Sam have experience with this sort of thing?"

"I don't know what Sam has been up to since she left. I know she went into hiding or at least changed her name after she left."

"How do you know that?" Robin asks curious.

"Because I would ask Spinelli to see if he could find anything on her and his searches always came up empty for the last two years. It was almost as if Sam fell off the face of the Earth and after all this time she just reappeared." Putting hand over his eyes Jason's shoulders shudder. "For awhile there I worried that something had happened to her, because no one can hide from Spinelli for very long, but somehow Sam managed it."

"Well if anyone could do it, it would be Sam. She knows how Spinelli works almost as well as you do Jason. She would know what things to avoid doing."

"You said she mentioned Miami?" Patrick asks trying to stay on subject.

"Yea. When I asked her if she knew where she was she said Miami."

"Do you think that's where she's been living these last two years?"

"Possibly…" Jason says, but then stops to think about it some more. "Probably…she always was going to go to Miami, whenever she decided to run. She loves the beach so much…and the sun. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner."

"Ok so what do we know?" Robin asks rhetorically, hoping to get Jason to stop mentally kicking himself. "That Sam's memory goes fuzzy somewhere within the last four days. She recognized you right away Jason and she remembered that Michael and Kristina were in trouble. So she hasn't lost much of her memory."

"Yea, ok. So it sounds like Sam has just blocked out her whole experience once going to Mexico. That's not uncommon considering what she's suffered." Patrick says, trying to relieve some of all their fears.

"How long will it be before she gets those memories back?" Jason asks, not only concerned for Sam's well being, but also because Jerry had been talking to Sam. And he's just crazy enough to tell all his plans and secrets to her assuming that she wasn't going to survive to tell anyone else. Jerry wouldn't care if Sam didn't remember; she was a liability he couldn't live with and would try and take care of as soon as he got the opportunity. That was part of the reason Jason wanted to stick close to Sam, he wasn't going to give Jerry the opportunity he was looking for.

"Jason you know probably better than anyone else that no doctor can answer that with certainty." Patrick says, knowing that wasn't the answer Jason wanted to hear. "Her memory will come back when she's ready for it to…no sooner."

"So this is all just one big guessing game! We aren't sure when Sam's going to wake up! We don't know how much damage was done to her brain! We don't when she's going to get her memory back! I'm so glad we have a crackerjack team like you working here at General Hospital!"

"Jason that's uncalled for." Robin says, her temper sizzling under the surface. "You know that Patrick is a great doctor. He's done surgery on you, Michael, and Sam and you all ended up better for it. He is doing the best he can…we all are."

"I know that…I just feel like it's not enough. After everything Sam's been through, this just doesn't seem fair."

"Maybe what you're feeling is guilt?" Patrick says quiet enough for Robin not to hear, but Jason did.

"You're right. I do feel guilty. I blame myself completely for Sam lying in this bed! Not only because it was probably one of my bullets that put her there, but also because it's my fault she ran from Port Charles in the first place. And who knows, if she had never left she may never have been in Vera Cruz and none of this may have never happened." Looking down at her peaceful face Jason sighs. "I have to live with that! I have to live with the fact that even when Sam isn't part of my life she still gets hurt by me! I'm like a poison, I harm everything I come near, but I'm just extra lethal to Sam. I don't even have to be close to her and I'm putting her in harm's way!" Overly stressed and overly tired Jason starts to shake and before he does something he would truly regret he turns and heads to the door. "I need to get out of here. Please do everything you can to help her and make sure no one but the obvious can get to her. And if she wakes up while I'm gone tell her I'm sorry." Stopping half way out the door to look back at Sam one more time he closes his eyes and silently prays. "God am I sorry." Walking away the door closes with a quiet thud behind him.

Robin stares at the door Jason just disappeared through Robin then turns to look at Patrick. "You had to say something!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. Everything about this has my perspective skewed. I feel like no matter how much I try to detach myself from Sam and the situation and look at it as just as doctor should I can't do it."

"I know…and I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I just worry about Jason." Robin says giving Patrick a comforting hug.

"How can you be worried about that coldhearted, muscled hitman! It's his fault that Sam is in this condition!" Maxie shouts walking into Sam's room. "Spinelli is following after him now, we just saw him storming down the hall like there was fire at his heels…couldn't get out of here soon enough could he? He waited long enough for appearances sake, but now that that's done he can wipe his hand's of Sam all over again."

"Maxie that's not fair." Robin says trying to keep the calm in her voice. "You didn't see Jason when Sam first came in, he was a wreck."

"He was probably worried that Sam was going to die and Alexis would have charges brought up against him for her murder. Because that's what it would've been. Murder!"

"Jason didn't murder Sam, Maxie." Patrick says while grimacing, his headache was coming back. "She's going to be fine."

"Fine!" Maxie shrieks walking towards Sam's bedside. "You call this fine! Look at her. Sam is fighting for her life AGAIN! And it's Jason's fault AGAIN! It's ridiculous that this is happening AGAIN! It wasn't enough that he forced her out of Port Charles!" Maxie says before quickly turning and holding a finger to stop either from interrupting her. "And don't say he didn't, because I know he did! I just don't know how." Turning back to look at Sam she reaches out to hold her hand. "He forced her away from her family and friends and the life she had created for herself here! He isn't going to rest until he's finished her completely!"

"Maxie I really think you need to calm down and think about what you're saying."

"I won't calm down until there is justice for everything that he's done. All the pain that he's caused can't just be forgotten…I won't let it."

"Maximista." Spinelli says walking into the room and coming to stand at her side.

"Where did Jason go?"

"I lost Stonecold in the stairwell. He was moving at such a pace that I feared he would fumble and wind up in a bed next to Fair Samantha, but he thankfully did not. I didn't dare follow him assuming he was seeking a private setting, something that would be impossible with my presence."

"You all are too good to him. He honestly doesn't deserve it." Maxie says fuming and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maximista I don't think you're giving Stonecold enough credit. I know that doesn't have the cleanest record when it comes to morality, but he truly cares for Fair Samantha…he really does."

"How can you say that Spinelli?" Maxie says shaking her head. "When so much of what he's done points to the contrary!"

Stepping close and lowering his voice so only Maxie can hear, "Remember the picture?"

Silent Maxie stares a Spinelli for a moment before quickly looking back down at Sam. Chewing on her lower lip Maxie's arms drop to her sides and she sighs. "Fine! You may have a point, but that still doesn't make up for the fact he might've shot her!"

Robin, Patrick, and Spinelli all share a tired look before looking back at Maxie. "He didn't mean to!" They all say in unison.

------

Jason wasn't sure where he was going. He just knew that he needed to get away from everyone. He needed to sort through what he was feeling, because all he felt right now was confused. He had been so angry and bitter with Sam after he had gotten out of prison that he had reacted without thinking, they both had. And before he got a chance wrap his head around everything that they had said and done, she had left. She up and vanished from his life. Now it was two years later and she was back… but what did that mean? Would they finally get a chance to resolve the problems of the past?

His walking ended up leading him to a place he hadn't been to since the night Sam had left Port Charles. Just like tonight he had been walking trying to clear his thoughts and just like tonight he figured that it wasn't just a coincidence that he ended up here. At Lila's grave. Crouching down and brushing away stray leaves Jason's thoughts go back to that night two years ago.

_Staring down at the headstone Jason sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I failed you baby Lila. I failed you and I failed your mother. I was supposed to be there for her. Hold her hand through all the bad times and celebrate in all the good. I was supposed to protect her…instead I was the one that hurt her. I turned my back on her. Breaking every promise I had ever made to her and to you. What makes it worse is I'm not even sure why I did it. How could I do that when I loved her so much? When I still love her… She didn't deserve what I've put her through, not when she stood by my side." Crouching down and putting a hand on the stone Jason lets out a shuddering breath. "She left…and not just me, because that isn't surprising, but she left everything she had built here. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I drove her away, have been for awhile. I just didn't think she actually would do it… when she first came into my life she made many attempts at running away, but she never made it far. She always came back and it took me awhile to realize how glad I was that she did." Feeling hot tears rolling down his cheek Jason furiously wipes them away. "I don't think she's going to be coming back this time. She thinks this is what I want. Thinks this is for the best. She doesn't realize how wrong she is, but that's my fault too. This is all my fault." Standing and pulling his hand back and putting it in his pocket Jason looks up at the sky and all the stars before staring back at Lila's grave. "I failed her."_

He hadn't been back to Lila's grave since that night; he felt he had no right being there after everything he had done to Sam. He had failed Lila and desecrated her memory with his actions. But now Sam was back and without even meaning it he was back at Lila's grave, almost as if he was lead here. That had to mean something.

"She's back baby girl. Your mother has come back. Not necessarily by her choice, but what's important is she's here. She's hurt and it's my fault again. I just can't seem to be anywhere near her without causing her harm, but I've come to find out not being near her hurts too. How do I find a solution for that? She stayed away for two years and I have all these questions for her. I want to make things right with her. But I have to wonder if I even deserve it after everything. Maxie pointed out how terrible I can be and she doesn't even know the worst of what I've done. Maybe Sam would just be better off if I stayed away and let her return to the life she created for herself. Maybe I should just let her go…that's truly what would be for the best for her." Jason hadn't even notice the storm clouds, but when there was a clap of thunder he looked up at the sky and noticed the rain clouds moving in fast. "I don't know what to do Lila. If you were here I honestly believe your mother and I would still be together, and we would all be happy, a family. But you aren't…and Sam can't ever have kids and I have Jake and then there's that whole thing with Elizabeth. It's a mess. I'm a mess." A chilly gust of wind causes Jason to shiver and stand up. "I don't know how to come back from all that. Or if we even can." Feeling drops start to fall Jason zips his jacket all the way to keep as dry as possible. "I gotta try though."

------

Feeling an immense pounding all around her head Sam slowly raises a hand and massages her temple, but all that did was cause more pain, but now it was noticeable in her arms and chest and the rest of her body. Shifting slightly she lets out a low groan and stops moving immediately. Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye she turns her head as little as possible to see Maxie and Spinelli both sleeping on the couch in a very uncomfortable condition. The noise she heard was Maxie stirring in her sleep, probably trying to get more comfortable. With as little movement as possible Sam surveys the rest of the room, noticing it's just the three of them there. In the pit of her stomach she felt something she wasn't sure she wanted to name, but it felt like disappointment. Sighing and then wincing in pain Sam tilts her head back and rolls her eyes. "Ok so it looks like the only movement I can manage at this point is blinking!" she says in an angry whisper, trying not to wake up Maxie and Spinelli. Closing her eyes Sam tries to remember what's going on.

She remembers waking up in this same room, which she recognizes now as being one of the private rooms at General Hospital; which means she was back in the last place she planned to be…Port Charles. She also remembered Jason, a very vivid memory of him holding her had with what she could only describe as concern in his eyes, but that couldn't be right. Could it? Her thoughts were all so muddled and she was confused. She remember the phone call with Alexis and then fighting with Stephen, but after that it was a mess. A vague picture of traveling, she thinks there was a plane ride, but she could swear she spent lots of time in a car too. She didn't know what any of it meant and she had no memory of how she wound up so beat-up and at General Hospital. What made it all worse was the harder she tried to call up the memories the worse the pain in her head would become. Tired, in pain, and frustrated Sam slams a hand down in the bed and that causes a sharp jab of pain up her arm which almost causes her to cry out, but at the last second she pulls it back in. "This is ridiculous!" She murmurs she says closing her eyes again.

"You're awake." Robin says standing by the door, speaking softly.

"Yea. " Sam says opening her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"The first time or the second?" Robin asks coming closer.

"Both." Sam says resigned.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how long the first time, but we're thinking it was about 30 hours." When Sam's eyes go wide Robin holds up a reassuring hand. "But that's including your surgery."

"And the second time?"

"A couple of hours, tops." Assured that everything was looking normal Robin turns to face Sam. "Ok I want honesty here…how are you feeling? Scale of 1 to 10."

Groaning Sam closes her eyes. "Oh don't worry I'll be honest…I hurt…I'm thinking 10 times 10. There isn't a scale invented to cover how much pain I feel." Opening her eyes to see Robins face, Sam stares into her eyes. "What the hell happened to me?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Robin shakes her head. "I don't think I should answer that. I think you should talk to Jason about that, since it was the two of you who were down there."

"Down where? What happened? Why was I with Jason? Tell me something Robin…please."

"I can tell you that you were brave…if it wasn't for you and Jason, who knows what would have happened to Michael and Kristina. And I can tell you that you are one strong woman."

"That's it?"

"And I'm glad that you're back." Robin says smiling and reaching to squeeze Sam's hand. "And so is Patrick."

"Well I'm not staying." Sam says quickly.

"Well you will be for awhile." When Sam starts to argue Robin holds a hand up to stop her. "You aren't going anywhere in the condition you're in and the best way to get better is to rest…not stress and fight your treatment every step of the way."

"So you're saying I need to be a good patient and listen to my doctors?" Sam grumbles.

"I'm not naïve enough Sam to actually believe you're going to do that…I honestly doubt you're even capable of it. I'm just saying that it will be easier if you do."

Taking in everything that Robin had said Sam sits in silence for a moment before looking back around the room, her eyes resting briefly on the two sleeping on the couch, before coming to a stop looking at where Jason had been standing when she woke up before. If she closed her eyes she could see him standing there again, practically feel him holding her hand. After all this time he still could affect her. Looking back at Robin she clears her throat. "Where is he?"

Robin was confused at first at the abrupt change in topic, but she caught on without having to ask he who. She obviously was thinking of Jason. "He had to go."

"Had to? Or wanted to?" Sam asks wryly.

"Had to." Robin says firmly, noticing the doubt in Sam's face. "I don't know what's going on or what happened, I'm not going to pretend that I do either. But I do know that Jason was truly concerned for you Sam. He was an absolute wreck the whole time he was waiting for an update and even after you were out of surgery he wouldn't rest until you woke up. And before you make some smart remark…he wasn't just concerned of Alexis having charges brought up against him. He was concerned for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen Jason in and out of this hospital, whether he was the patient in the bed or the friend in the waiting room. He only gets that look…and you know the look I'm talking about. The one where he looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and his eyes are so full of grief that all you want to do is hold him close. He only ever got that look when it was you lying in that hospital bed, when it was your life on the line. He loves Carly and those boys, he would risk life and limb for Sonny and the rest of the people he calls friend…but none of them can bring that look to his face."

"Things have changed since all of that Robin." Sam says shaking her head. "I don't think that look applies to me anymore."

"I'm just saying what I saw. And that wasn't an indifferent Jason Morgan." Squeezing Sam's hand, Robin lets it go. "But I should let you rest…before I go I'm going to give you another shot of pain meds."

"Oh thank god!" Sam sighs.

Laughing Robin pushes the medicine through the IV and waits as it quickly does it's magic. "Get some rest."

"Mmmkay. Tshanks Robnn." Sam slurs with half lidded eyes.

Shaking her head and grabbing the chart Robin notes the dosage she had just administered before putting it back. Turning to leave she sees Jason standing on the other side of the door staring at her. Quietly exiting the room she smiles. "Hey. You just missed it. She was awake and very lucid. Definite improvement."

"Really!" Jason says looking relieved. "Did she say anything?"

"No…she had a lot of questions though. I told her she would have to ask you."

"Of course she has questions…I have questions too."

"Well you're both just going to have to talk to each other…I've always found communication works best. Just don't yell. Or Patrick will threaten to kick you out again."

Rolling his eyes Jason crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll promise to try not to yell, but that's the best you're going to get."

"I figured." Robin says smiling. "I know how you two work." Looking back into the room and noticing there is nowhere for Jason to sit with Maxie and Spinelli on the couch Robin turns back to look at Jason. "I'm assuming you're going to be staying here indefinitely."

"As long as Sam will let me…yes."

"I'll see what I can do about getting you a recliner."

"Thanks Robin." Jason calls after her as she heads down the hallway. "And I don't just mean for the recliner."

"I know." Robin says watching Jason hesitate. "Jason!" Robin calls before he opens Sam's hospital door. "Sam is afraid or maybe concerned I think might be a better word for it."

"Of what?"

"Of you…I mean…Shoot I didn't mean that the way it sounded! Sorry…I'm tired and not really thinking clearly." Sighing Robin runs a hand through her hair. "I meant…I think she's concerned to trust that you care."

"Of course I care!" Jason says irritated.

"I know that Jason, but whatever has happened between you and Sam…it's left her with lots of doubts."

"Yea…ok. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem…just thought you should know what you're walking into." With nothing left to say Robin walks to the elevator. "I'll try and get the chair up here soon." She says pushing the button and waiting for the doors to open.

Waiting until Robin disappears on the elevator Jason quietly opens the door to Sam's room and shuts it slowly behind him. Walking to Sam's bedside he reaches out and picks up her hand and gives it a light squeeze. "I have a lot to make up for Sam." Letting her hand go Jason sighs and turns to look out the window.

"Jason…" Sam says breathlessly. Turning to stare at her Jason notes right away that her eyes were still closed and she hadn't moved. She was just talking in her sleep. "Jason." She says again. Reaching out he runs a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last post, but I finally got this chapter to where I'm happy with it. It's getting a little harder to write since I'm writing more characters now and still being new to the show I'm struggling to stay true to the characters and their voices. I hope that I got it right and am counting on you to correct me where I'm wrong. I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who is still reading and to those reviewing….THANK YOU! You are the greatest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters.**

"_You heard me Sam." Jason says taking a step closer to Sam. "If you do anything to harm Jake and Elizab…"_

"_You'll kill me?" Sam says incredulous. When had it come to this? Death threats and hateful glares? She remembered a time when she would hold this man in the middle of the night and be thankful because without him, she probably would be dead. The countless times he had saved her life. "Could you actually do it Jason?" Sam asks her voice barely above a whisper._

"_If you go near…"_

"_No Jason! Leave Elizabeth and your son out of this! I want to know right now…could you do it? Could you kill me?" Sam asks looking at the man who still, despite everything he has said and done recently, meant the world to her._

_Jason stares at Sam for a long, silent moment before sighing. "You know what I'm capable of Sam."_

"_That's not what I'm asking Jason." Sam says squeezing her empty hand that's not holding a glass into a fist. "I've seen you in action so I know you have the ability to kill. Hell, I've helped you on occasion." Seeing the flash in his eyes, she knows he's remembering what they've been through in the past. "What I'm asking you is…could you kill me?"_

_His throat was constricting, and the muscles in his arms kept clenching, next he would shift his feet. Sam knew all the signs. She knew this man, from his head to his toes, inside in out. She could read the signs. He was losing his infamous control on his anger._

"_Could you…Jason?" Sam asks, almost tauntingly._

"_Yes Sam! If you try anything like that again I could!" Jason yells before storming past her to leave._

_Watching Jason walking out of her life Sam just yells after him. "Jason!" Clenching her hand into a fist she takes a step towards him, but stops. "Jason!"_

"Jason!" Sam yelps and then gasps clutching a hand to her chest hoping to stop the pain and ease her breathing. She hadn't dreamt of that night in almost a year. She would like to think that's how that night had ended, instead of how it actually had. Instead of her pulling a gun on him and asking him to kill her. But it didn't end that way, she hadn't let Jason go, and she was still dealing with the consequences of that night.

"Sam! You're awake!" Maxie says jumping from the couch and running to Sam's bedside. "Oh my god, I've been so worried. We both have!" Maxie says reaching behind her to grab Spinelli's hand and giving it a squeeze. "But you're awake now!"

"Yes Fair Samantha we are so very VERY pleased to see you awake. Maximista and myself haven't been able to rest fitfully since arriving at the hospital."

"So how are you feeling?" Maxie asks attentively. "Can I get you anything? Maybe we should call a nurse? Or Robin?"

"I believe Dr. Robin left shortly after day break."

"Yea, please don't bother either Robin or Patrick. Both of them deserve some rest right now and I'm fine really. Just was dreaming…"

"Of Jason?" Maxie interrupts, her eyebrows rising in surprise before sharing a look with Spinelli who couldn't contain his smile.

"I know what is going through those heads of yours and stop it right now!" Sam snaps quickly. Hearing a shuffling noise Sam jerks her head and see's Jason sprawled out in a recliner near the head of her bed. "How long has he been there like that?" She asks quickly looking back at the other two in the room before her eyes are drawn back to a sleeping Jason.

"When we woke up this morning he was there in the chair, laying a lot like that actually." Maxie says frowning. "We could call security for you if you want?"

"Maximista I thought we had already discussed this?"

"We have Spinelli, but Sam might want to watch Jason dragged out of here." Maxie says smiling sweetly.

Rolling her eyes Sam sighs and is relieved that the pain she was expecting wasn't as bad as before. "No. I don't want to watch him get dragged out of here."

"Oh alright…the hitman can stay." Maxie says crossing her arms over her chest with a pout forming on her face; she really had been hoping Sam would want that.

"Fair Samantha I really do think we should get a doctor or someone."

Nodding her head in small movements Sam presses the call button and smiles when Epiphany walks into the room moments later. "Glad to see I'm in good hands."

"Mmhmm." Epiphany says shaking her head grabbing Sam's chart. "You don't call. You don't write. After two years you think it's ok to come back in dire straits? Lucky I don't ignore your chart and administer only half the dosage of pain meds prescribed by Dr. Scorpio. It's what you deserve for worrying us all like that. Wouldn't a simple hello have worked instead of a near fatal bullet wound?"

"Some things will never change." Sam says her smile growing.

"You can say that again."Epiphany says handing Sam a cup with two pills inside. "You would think you would learn some common sense after being away two years." Marking her chart Epiphany gives Sam an exasperated look. "Don't you know you're supposed to dodge bullets?"

"Sorry." Sam says dryly. "I don't know what I was thinking. Next time I'll try harder."

"There better not be a next time." Epiphany says before turning and leaving the room.

"I really missed her." Sam says cheerfully. "And I missed you two." With a quick look at Jason Sam notices he hasn't moved. Giving her attention to Spinelli and Maxie she holds out a hand, which Maxie grabs onto and squeezes. "So what is new with you two? I think the last time I talked to you Maxie was almost three weeks ago…"

"It was three weeks and two days, but really who's keeping track." Maxie says nodding her head and smiling. "So there's a lot to catch you up on."

------

The first thing Jason noticed was the cramp in his neck from sleeping in such an awkward position. The second thing he noticed was the voices. Opening his eyes to find Maxie sitting at the foot of Sam's bed with a binder in her lap and Spinelli sitting right next to her, trailing his eyes along the bed Jason finds Sam sitting in a more upright position with a magazine in her lap. "Oh Maxie the dress is absolutely gorgeous! You're going to look beautiful, just beautiful."

"I know." Maxie says smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"I have told my dear Maximista that she would look undeniably beautiful in blue jeans, but her heart desires something much grander and who am I to argue?" Spinelli says with a loving look at the blonde at his side.

"Oh you two." Sam says holding the magazine to her chest and smiling. "When you told me you were together I was hoping for the best and now you're getting married! When Spinelli told me he was planning to propose I was speechless…"

"I was speechless when he proposed!" Maxie says laughing and squeezing a blushing Spinelli's hand.

"Yes, well the Fair Samantha was quite helpful helping to ease the Jackal's fears…much appreciated I assure you. And now you can come to the wedding! I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to lure you from Miami, even for such a joyous of occasions…"

"You knew Sam was in Miami!" It had taken Jason moment to piece together everything that they had been saying, but he finally was beginning to understand. "Spinelli!"

"Ah…Stonecold you have risen from your slumber." Spinelli says anxious to distract. "Maximista and I were just sharing the details of our upcoming nuptials with the Fair Saman…"

"Spinelli!" Jason shouts causing everyone in the room to go silent, all eyes were on Jason. Maxie was glaring, Spinelli looked almost ashamed, and Sam was anxious. "How long have you known where Sam was?"

"The Jackal is deeply regretful to say he has been in contact with Fair Samantha almost from the moment that she left Port Charles."

"You've known the whole time?" Jason asks in disbelief.

"Well of course. How else could Sam have started up her PI business without the help of Spinelli?" Maxie says figuring it should be obvious. "He even helped her get past that security check, didn't you Spinelli?"

"You're a PI?" Jason asks, but he wasn't really surprised by the news. "And you helped her!"

"Did you expect me to turn Fair Samantha away in her time of need?"

"No, but you could've talked to me Spinelli!" Jason says standing and clenching his hands into fists. "I thought something had happened to her when all your searches turned up empty! I thought she might've been dead Spinelli!"

"I…I…I didn't…I'm sor…"

"I don't want to hear I'm sorry! What you did Spinelli…how can I trust you?"

"Stonecold…" Spinelli says his lip quivering.

"Jason that's enough! It wasn't Spinelli's idea to lie to you it was Sam's. She asked us to! All of us!" Maxie says standing from the bed and walking around to face off with Jason.

"All of us, who?" Jason asks looking between Spinelli and Maxie. They all seemed to have forgotten about Sam who was shocked to see Jason reacting that way that she had temporarily lost the ability to speak.

"Spinelli, myself, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and I think…yep that's everyone."

"You all knew and no one thought to mention it to me?"

"I asked them not to Jason." Sam finally speaks. "If you're going to yell at anyone, blame anyone…it should be me. Not Spinelli and Maxie." Waiting for Jason to explode at her, Sam is surprised when he doesn't, he just stares at her. "Actually why don't you two go. Get something to eat. Give me and Jason a chance to talk."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Maxie says shaking her head furiously, looking at Jason. "I might come back too late and Jason will have disposed of the body already."

"Maxie." Sam says in her best no nonsense voice. "Go. Eat. Relax." When Maxie doesn't budge Sam sighs. "Spinelli some help please?"

"I actually agree with Maximista." Spinelli says in a quiet voice, avoiding Jason's angry gaze. "Stonecold seems in a most upsetting mood and you're supposed to remain calm."

"You guys I love you both and I promise you nothing is going to happen to me while you're gone." Watching as they both hesitate she smiles. "Thank you for caring, but it will be ok." Finally convincing them to leave, Sam waits until the door closes behind them before shifting to stare straight at Jason. "So are you going to make a liar of me?"

All the anger and resentment he had been feeling with Spinelli and Maxie vanished with one look at the defiant look on Sam's face. "Sam…" He says sighing. "I would never hurt you." When Sam just laughs and has a skeptical look in her eyes. Jason takes a step closer and reaches out for her hand. "Not intentionally."When Sam pulls her hand away and just stares down at Jason's out stretched one Jason tries to keep his bitterness at bay. She had every right to want to avoid his touch. "We have a lot that we need to discuss." He says in a hushed voice.

"That's only a mild understatement I'm sure." Sam says rolling her eyes. "So, go on…hit me with your best shot. But not literally please, I don't think I could take it right now."

"What's with you?" Jason asks before he has a chance to think. The second the words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back, make them never happen. Before Sam has a chance to speak he holds up his hand to stop her. "You know what, forget that question. What I want to know first is why you wanted me to think you were dead."

"I didn't want you to think that I was dead Jason. That would have just been cruel. How could you think I would do something like that?"

"Well what am I supposed to think Sam? You kept in contact with Spinelli and told him that he wasn't allowed to tell me anything about what you were up to." Too frustrated to stand still any longer Jason starts pacing. "Since you left Port Charles I continuously asked Spinelli to search for you, to simply find if you were ok and every time he told me he couldn't find a single trace of you. Spinelli! He is a genius on the computer! He can find anyone and anything if you ask him to…except for you!" Turning back to see her looking down at her clasped hands he frowns. "What was I supposed to think when he wasn't able to find you? Of course I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry." Sam says quietly. "That wasn't my intention. I…I guess I wasn't thinking at the time. Spinelli never said you were looking for me. And I didn't…" Looking up to see the confusion and hurt on Jason's face Sam is even more bewildered. "I didn't think you'd care."

"Of course I cared Sam! After everything we've been through how could you think that I wouldn't care if you were ok?"

"After everything we've been through? Are you talking about you threatening to kill me or my pointing a gun at you?"

"Sam." Jason says sighing. "I don't want to talk about this right now…that's not the issue."

"That's not the issue!" Sam says hysterically. "That's not the issue." Blinded by anger and pain and confusion Sam grabs the first thing in reach and chucks it at Jason's head. The cup and all the ice chips inside scatter, some hitting Jason in the chest and the rest hitting the door and the person walking through it.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting, but thanks for the cold shower dollface." Stephen says with a surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe the tension in the air, the sexual energy radiating between the two. Smiling at Jason while walking towards Sam's bedside, Stephen carefully leans down and kisses Sam on her forehead. "So I let you out of my sight for 48 hours and you end up in the hospital…what am I going to do with you?" He asks as he sits on the edge of her bed.

"Stephen what are you doing here?" Sam asks trying to ignore Jason standing at the foot of her bed.

"Well I got a very upsetting phone call late last night from your mother telling me that you were in the hospital."

"But what about the business? Don't you need to be in Miami?" Sam asks squeezing his hand.

"I think you're more important." He says squeezing right back.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here."

Feeling like an intruder in their reunion Jason clenches his teeth and turns on his heel. With a backwards glance at the two sitting on the bed he rushes through the door, letting it bang shut behind him. Of course there was someone else. It had been two years.

They both had been silent when Jason stormed out of the hospital room and Stephen waited and watched until Jason had disappeared from view before turning back to look at an irritated looking Sam. "So that is the right hand man of the mod…sorta surprising."

"Why is that surprising?" Sam asks.

"Because… he's pretty dreamy." Stephen says with a teasing sigh.

"Dreamy?" Sam says in skeptically.

"Yes dreamy. In a dark and broody sort of way…extremely hot and speaking of hot. What did I walk in on? Because I could've given you two some privacy if you needed a minute."

"Oh you don't even know what you were talking about!" Sam says trying to laugh off the issue. "He is just so frustrating."

"Hmm…sexually." Stephen says trying to hold back his smile. "I can totally read the signs on your face."

"Shut up Stephen!" Sam says in mock outrage. "We were arguing. It's what Jason and I do best."

"Sam I've seen you in plenty of arguments with other men and the tension I felt in this room never was like that." When Sam just rolls her eyes and looks away he laughs. "And you denying and evading isn't going to change my opinion."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Jason and I can hardly stand each other."

It was now Stephen's turn to roll his eyes. "Ok…whatever. I can see right now it would be pointless to discuss this, so I'll just wait until you're being less stubborn." In response Sam huffs. "Since that topic is closed would you mind telling me how you ended up in the one place you swore never to return to."

------

After having left the hospital Jason realized he should probably head over to Sonny's and fill him in on what happened in Vera Cruz. When he arrived at the Corintho's home he saw Carly's car in the driveway along with Alexis's car. "Perfect. Just perfect." Jason sighs getting out of the car and walking to the door. Reaching for the handle it opens before he gets there and Alexis is standing on the other side. "Hello Alexis." Jason says callously.

"Jason." Alexis says equally cold. "You wouldn't happen to know how Sam is doing?" She can't help but ask.

"You would know if you bothered to visit her."

"I had to make sure Kristina was ok and then get her and Molly home. It has been a very trying time on all of us and they didn't need to spend any time in that hospital than what was necessary."

"And you didn't have time to spare for the daughter who rescued Kristina did you, Alexis?" Jason asks glaring at the woman how was always so callous with Sam. "Oh, but I keep forgetting, you only have time for Sam when she can do something for you and she's of no use lying in a hospital bed."

"That is out of line Jason. I care about Sam, but she's an adult and she doesn't need her mother hovering. I plan to check on her, but I just haven't made it to her yet." Alexis says, knowing that was a weak excuse at best.

Rolling his eyes, Jason steps around Alexis, but stops when she puts a hand on his arm. "Let me go Alexis." Jason says jerking away from her touch. "Stop bothering me and take this time to visit your daughter."

"What concern is it of yours anyways? You made it very clear how little Sam matters to you two years ago. So what's with the theatrics now? Feeling guilty for something Jason?" Alexis asks digging for answers.

"This conversation is over Alexis." Without giving her a chance to argue more, Jason steps through the door way and closes it loudly in her face. "I'm probably going to regret that later." He mumbles to himself and making a mental note to call Diane to let her know Alexis might be on the war path later. Walking into the Corintho's living room he finds Sonny sitting at his desk massaging his temples.

"You just missed Alexis." Sonny says looking up to see Jason.

"I wish." Jason scoffs walking to the mini bar to grab a water.

"She's had a long couple of days." Sonny says trying to defend Alexis, but knowing that with Jason it was pointless. He didn't like Alexis, and with very good reason. She had done everything in her power to get on Jason's bad side and she hasn't tried to make amends either.

"We all have." Jason snaps without thinking and then lets out a long sigh. "Sorry."

"What has you so testy today?" Sonny asks coming around the desk to join Jason at the bar. "Don't tell me Alexis is the cause either."

Looking off into the distance Jason shakes his head. "It's Sam."

"What about her?" Sonny asks startled. He hadn't heard any more news since Patrick had talked to them all last night, but he had told the nurses to call him if there was any change. "Has something happened?"

"No." Jason says starting to pace. "She's fine…I guess you could say. About as good as to be expected after what she's been through."

"Then…" Sonny asks confused.

"We got in an argument."

"Jason." Sonny says resigned. "I know that things between the two of you are rocky at best, but do you really think it's wise to pick a fight with her now?"

"I didn't pick a fight with her…at least. Not on purpose. It just sort of happened."

"What happened?"

"I was trying to stay calm and keep her calm too, but that didn't work. The next thing I know she's chucking ice chips at my head and then some Miami surfer punk is walking in and kissing her. After he showed up I left to give them their privacy."

"She threw ice chips at you?" Sonny asks trying to hold in his laugh. "Well Sam always had a temper. At least that hasn't changed in the two years she's been gone."

"No it hasn't." Jason says, a small smile forming on his lips at the many memories he had of Sam and her temper; he always kind of thought of her as a kitten acting like it was a lion.

"Well besides the ice chips how is Sam doing?" Sonny asks. "I intend to visit her later, but thought I would give her some time. Sure I'm not the first person she's going to want to see in her room."

"She's better than she was. She is already moving around better in bed than last night and her breathing isn't as labored. Robin and Patrick say if she gives it time she won't have any lasting effects from the bullet that hit her lung."

"That's good. Real good." Sonny says staring off into space. Both men sit in silence for a minute before Sonny turns to look at Jason. "So tell me what happened in Vera Cruz. How did Sam end up down there in the first place? And why did she get shot?"

"Didn't Alexis tell you anything?"

"We just talked about what we're going to do about Kristina. She was in a hurry."

Sighing Jason rubs a hand over his eyes before looking at Sonny. "Well its Alexis's fault Sam was in Vera Cruz, she sent her down there to find Michael and Kristina."

"Why Sam?"

"Because she's a PI now and Alexis doesn't have enough sense to think about all the consequences before sending Sam into a possibly dangerous situation."

"In her defense…she didn't know it was going to be dangerous."

"It doesn't matter."Jason says. He knows as a rebuttal it sucks, but he didn't care.

"Ok…anyways." Sonny says seeing no point in continuing to argue. "It ended up being dangerous and Sam got shot. How?"

"This is where the details get fuzzy since Sam can't remember anything after the phone call from Alexis and waking up in General Hospital."

"Well that's just perfect!"

"I know…it doesn't help, but if we give her time her memory should come back."

"How long?"

"We don't know." Jason says settling with just shrugging his shoulders when what he really wanted to do was punch a hole in the wall.

"So what do you know?"

"I got to the bus station in Vera Cruz and before I could park I saw Jerry Jax and something just felt off about seeing him there. So I decided to follow him. Which turned out to be a good thing, since who knows what he would've done with Sam and the kids if I hadn't?" The images that run through Jason's mind at that thought make him shudder and he takes a moment before continuing. "I followed him to an old building…"

"Jerry!" Sonny finally interrupts. "Why was he there? What was he doing with Sam and the kids?"

"I'm not sure. He had Sam tied to a chair upstairs and was talking to her when I got there. When I kicked the door in he had his gun out and the next thing I know he is using Sam as shield while shooting at me. He escaped only by pushing Sam into the middle of the crossfire and running from the building. I would've caught him except while in pursuit I heard Michael and Kristina in the basement and went to get them. I would've tried to follow his trail, but Sam…" Jason's voice trails off, Sonny knew the rest.

"I understand. You did the right thing." Walking to his desk and turning to lean against it Sonny runs a hand over his face. "Whatever Jerry was telling Sam…he's not going to want to leave her alive to share with anyone."

"That's what I was thinking." Jason says nodding his head. "That's why I have every intention of watching out for Sam until this problem with Jerry is dealt." And Jason was going to handle Jerry his own way, he didn't care what Jax had to say about that, this was personal now.

"That might be for the best. Even if Sam is a PI now and Alexis has confidence in her…"

"Sam is in no position to be defending herself against Jerry Jax." Jason snaps.

"I agree." Sonny says surprised at Jason's outburst. "That's why, for the time being, I want you to watch out for her. Stick by her side."

"Sam may not be too thrilled with that idea." Jason mutters.

"I know things between the two of you before she left wasn't the best, but I'm sure Sam would understand, and possibly even appreciate, your concern."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Sonny."

Feeling there was a lot Jason wasn't saying, Sonny waits to see if Jason was going to elaborate, but he doesn't. "What happened when Sam left Port Charles? Did she leave because of you Jason?" Sonny asks and a chilling feeling rises up his spine when Jason doesn't answer. "Maxie and Alexis had a lot to say after you left…was there any truth to it Jason?"

"Depends I guess on what they said." Jason finally says knowing Sonny wasn't going to let this go. But how do you share your biggest regret?

"They said you're the reason Sam left town. They don't know how you did it or what you said, but you're the reason she hasn't been back in two years. Is that true?" Jason just continues to stare off into space. "What did you do to Sam two years ago Jason?"

Darting a quick look to see the serious expression on Sonny's face Jason sighs, he was going to have to come clean with his dark secret. "I threatened her life."

Unsure if he heard correctly, Sonny steps closer to Jason. "Did you say you threatened her?"

"Yes."

"Jason." Sonny says staggered. "I remember I told you that you needed to talk to Sam and handle that whole situation…" waving his hands in the air looking for words to say, Sonny just sighs instead. "But did you really think threatening her was the best way?"

"At the time Sonny I wasn't really thinking." Jason says sharply. "I was just reacting to the situation."

"But Jason…you know better than to make an idle threat towards someone's life…" When Jason just looks away again Sonny falls silent for a moment. "It was an idle threat, right? You weren't seriously telling Sam you were going to kill her?"

"At the time…" Jason says before standing to look out the patio doors. "At the time, I meant it."

"Jason…!" Sonny erupts.

"But it wasn't even an hour after having finally left her apartment that I realized how stupid I had been, but it was too late to do anything about it." Jason says, ignoring Sonny's outburst.

"Why was it too late?" Sonny asks aggravated.

"Because she had already left Port Charles, or at least on her way out; she left a note with the doorman to give to me and then she left town. I was never able to track her down; she didn't want me too apparently."

"Well can you honestly blame her, Jason?" Carly asks coming down the last couple of steps until she's in the living room. "It's a wonder Sam didn't completely self destruct after what you did to her!"

"What…Carly where did you come from?" Sonny asks perplexed.

"I was upstairs with Michael and I was on my way out when I heard Jason spill his dark secret and I couldn't help but stop to put my two cents in since you two can't seem to do anything right when it comes to Sam…or any woman for that matter."

"Carly what are you talking about?" Jason says on a sigh rubbing his temples.

"I'm talking about the fact that you both seemed baffled by the fact that Sam bolted after Jason threatened to kill her…which by the way Jason, is not something you should go around doing with your history. Especially when it's Sam who's seen you make good on a threat like that."

"Sam couldn't think Jason meant it though." Sonny says shaking his head. He still couldn't believe Jason would've actually done that.

"Jason just admitted that he did mean it." Carly points out an accusing finger at Jason and raising her eyebrows. "So why would Sam not have believed him? Sam knew Jason better than anyone and she knew exactly which buttons to push to lead him to that edge he had been on. Just like Jason knew Sam so well that he should've realized that everything she had been doing was her way of saying she was in pain, that she had felt betrayed." When both men just look at her confused Carly sighs. "I may not have been Sam's biggest fan, but even I can say that you betrayed her and it was killing her. How you could do something like that to Sam, I'll never understand…"

"We're not discussing this." Jason says turning away from both of them.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll do the talking, you just have to listen."

Rolling his eyes Jason turns to stare at Carly. "Do I have a choice in this?"

"No, you don't." Sonny says going to sit behind his desk. He knew Carly; she wouldn't let this rest till she said her peace and if he had to listen, then so did Jason.

"Sam spent three years of her life completely devoted to you Jason, you can't tell me you didn't notice? You were equally devoted to her; the only difference was you had Sonny, me, and the business that kept you preoccupied some of the time. Sam didn't have that…she had you and she was happy with that." Sensing Jason getting ready to interrupt Carly starts talking louder. "You two had this bond that I was starting to think was unbreakable."

"You tried hard enough you should know." Jason grumbles not liking where this was headed.

Ignoring his comment Carly continues as if Jason hadn't spoken. "It was because you both trusted each other. After everything you two struggled through instead of breaking you up it made you closer, stronger together. She made you happy, something I hadn't seen for awhile, something Courtney and myself could never do. You made her feel safe and cherished…and I don't know Sam well, but I'm thinking she very rarely felt that way ever before."

"Is there a point here to any of this Carly?" Jason asks trying to sound more annoyed and less upset. He didn't need her reminding him how good him and Sam had been, he could remember all on his own.

"My point is Jason, and I've told you this before, but apparently it didn't stick." Carly says walking so she's standing face to face with one of her longest and closest friends. "Sam doesn't trust easily, and she doesn't think a lot of herself. She never thought she deserved you and the attention you gave her. That became very obvious after you started pulling away from her. She acted as if she had been expecting it to happen. And to make it worse she felt like a fool for starting to think maybe she did deserve you and maybe she could be happy."

"I didn't…"

"No! I'm talking now." Carly says over Jason. "She was angry, more with herself than you probably, that she had trusted you so much. So she reacted, very poorly yes, but when does a scorned woman ever react well? I'm not justifying what Sam did, but I'm saying that you have to take some of the blame Jason."

"Jason?" Sonny says confused, but neither pay him any attention, they just continue to stare at each other.

"Everything she did was to remind you that she existed, that she was still there. She lashed out for you to notice her and so she still could have a place in your life. Even if she had to be the enemy, at least you were thinking about her. You pushed her to that place and for that you are partly to blame."

"I know." Jason says sighing.

"And if that wasn't enough. If you hadn't already demoralized that girl enough you had to threaten her life?" Carly says almost in awe.

"Carly I wasn't…"

"I'm surprised she didn't pull on gun on you right then and there." Seeing the flash in Jason's eyes Carly feels some mild satisfaction. "She did."

"Sam pulled a gun on you!"

Ignoring Sonny Jason nods to Carly and Carly just shakes her head and stays silent for a moment. "Sam is one strong woman, I'm hoping she'll forgive me for everything that happened in the past and we can start fresh." Turning to grab her purse from the couch, Carly looks at both Jason and Sonny. "She didn't deserve how we treated her before and I hope to make amends for that, Sonny I suggest you try and do the same. As for you Jason, I don't know if you will ever be able to make up what you have done. If Sam does forgive you…" Carly stops and shakes her head at the thought. "Then she's a bigger and stronger woman than I am." Walking silently out of the room she waves, the only noise she makes on her exit is the quiet thud of the front door closing behind her.

Sonny and Jason stand in silence after Carly left, neither sure of what to say. "Maybe I should have Bernie watch out for Sam." Sonny finally says.

"No!" Jason barks quickly. "I won't let anyone do this but me."

"But Jason…"

"I'm serious Sonny. You can put Bernie at the hospital, but I'm going to be there too."

"And if Sam doesn't want you around?"

"I'm not really going to give her a choice." And when Sonny looks like he's going to argue Jason shakes his head. "I'm going to try not to upset her, but I don't trust anyone else with this Sonny… I have a lot to make up for and this is the first step."

"You have a long ways to go." Sonny says solemnly.

"And as Carly pointed out there's a good chance it will all be for nothing. Sam still might not forgive me…possibly never will." With nothing left to say Jason starts for the door.

"What are you hoping to get from all of this with Sam?" Sonny calls after Jason. "Do you just want her to forgive you and part on good terms…or is this about something more?"

"Sonny…" Jason says with a humorless laugh. "Right now I'm just going to try and avoid ice chips being thrown at my head." It was the safe answer and one that would only last for so long.

------

**So I hope it was everything you hoped for and more! Quick thanks again to everyone again for reading and reviewing. Now I've been asked some questions and I'm going to take the time now to answer them… I was asked if I posted anywhere else and as of now the answer is no, I don't. But I'm thinking about maybe posting at D & T…what are your opinions on that? And for everyone who wanted Stephen to come to Port Charles…as you can see he has finally reappeared and I promise he is going to be sticking around for awhile and make things more fun now that he's there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I tried really hard to finish this last night, but it just didn't work that way, but I made a promise to myself that I would post before Monday night. I'm so happy to hear you guys are liking where this is going, especially since with your reviews my story changes just a little bit every time! I just want to quickly say I am starting to post this story on Dominoes and Tequila so you can read it there as well! Can't wait to hear what you think! Here's the latest…I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or its characters.**

Getting off the elevator on Sam's floor Jason comes to an abrupt halt outside of her hospital room and watches through the window as Spinelli, Maxie, Sam, and the Miami guy are laughing and looking like they were all friends. Crossing his arms over his chest Jason stands and watches as Spinelli stands up at starts talking, using his hands and swinging his arms, obviously getting into whatever story he was telling. Jason hadn't seen Spinelli that animated in awhile and was wondering if maybe he was the cause for it. When the four in the room start laughing again and Stephen reaches over and squeezes Sam's hand Jason has had enough and goes for the handle. When the door closes behind him and everyone turns to see its Jason who has entered they all get quiet. "Am I interrupting?" Jason asks in his brisk, serious voice.

"No, not at all Stonecold." Spinelli says anxiously while going to sit back down at Maxie's side on the couch. "We were just sharing with Sam's Bronzed Comrade about all the adventures we've shared." When Jason just stares at Spinelli without blinking Spinelli gets more anxious and starts to ramble. "Like remember the time Fair Samantha, you, and myself went boating and in my inexperience almost ended up overboard. If it wasn't for Stonecold's swift reflexes I…"

"Spinelli." Maxie interrupts, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Just stop." She murmurs shaking her head quickly back in forth. With Maxie silencing Spinelli the room falls silent once again.

Stephen, who prided himself on reading people, kept most of his attention on Jason. He found that Jason's gaze kept a constant scan of the room, but whenever his eyes landed on Sam they seemed to linger just a little bit longer than the last. And then you had Sam, who kept peaking glances at Jason when she thought no one would notice, but Stephen did. He found it all very interesting. "Well I really was enjoying the stories Spinelli, you are quite a character and everything Sam said you were." Stephen says standing up from the edge of the bed. "I'm wondering if you and Maxie would be kind enough to help me find a place to stay while I'm here in Port Charles."

"Oh…so you're staying then?" Jason asks trying not to sound bothered by the news.

"Well it doesn't appear that Sam will be going anywhere for awhile and I don't want to leave her here all alone."

"Yea, well she's not going to be alone." Jason says sharply.

Not so surprised at Jason's reaction since it's exactly what Stephen was hoping for he tries to cover his amusement at the jealous waves coming off of Jason. Casting a quick glance at Sam he suppresses a groan at the annoyed look on her face, she was so obtuse sometimes. "Yes I see that." Stephen says squeezing Sam's hand and relishes watching Jason's jaw clench. "If I'm not needed I guess I could just fly back to Miami…"

"No!" Sam says quickly and pulling on Stephen's hand. He was going to be her buffer while she was in Port Charles; since he didn't know anyone else really Sam hoped that Stephen would stick close to her side so she could avoid having to be alone with Jason. "I want you to stay."

"Well than I will Dollface." Stephen says with a mischievous smile and bending down to kiss Sam on the crown of her head. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Jason take a small step forward before freezing in place. "But I really should get a room or something. Who knows how long I'll be staying."

"Ok, but hurry back!" Sam says trying to keep the urgency out of her voice. She kept sneaking glances at Jason and he had that look on his face that didn't bode well for someone, Sam just wondered who it was directed towards. She didn't think it could be directed towards her, she hadn't been here long enough to have done anything, except for throwing the ice chips, but she didn't think Jason would get to upset over that. She actually found it kind of funny; she threw ice chips at Jason Morgan, hitman for the mob. But to be honest she never had ever been really afraid of Jason. She knew what he was capable of, but she had never feared him…not until that day. So many things had changed after that. Avoiding Jason's gaze Sam focuses her gaze on Stephen as he heads towards the exit.

"We'll be right behind you." Maxie tells Stephen, but she kept her eyes on Jason. She was sensing major tension between him and Sam and she wanted to talk with him before leaving them alone.

Stephen eyed Maxie and nodded. He could tell that she too was able to sense what was happening between Sam and Jason, except Maxie seemed opposed to it. Stephen was going to have to have a talk with her. "I'll just wait for you downstairs in the waiting room?"

"Perfect." Maxie says sweetly and waits till the door closes completely before turning to Jason who had replaced Stephen's place at Sam's bedside, but unlike Stephen, Sam was trying to ignore Jason. Keyword…trying. "Jason I know telling you I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone with Sam is pointless, you're not going to listen to me, nor do you care about my opinion. So I'm just going to warn you now. If anything were to hap…"

"Maxie could you just give it a rest!" Jason sighs exasperated. He understood Maxie was just being protective because she's worried about Sam, but Jason was too. He didn't need her constant badgering, it all was getting very tiring.

"Yes Maxie. Please." Sam says in a tired voice.

Too shocked to speak at first Maxie was just getting her voice back when the hospital door opens and Robin walks in. "Knock knock!" She says with an overly-cheerful smile. She knew she was probably interrupting another of Maxie's tirades and figured it was for the best. "I just need to check on Sam." When no one makes a move Robin's smile turns genuine. "Which means you all have to leave so Sam can have some privacy." When both Jason and Maxie start to argue Robin just sighs.

"Maximista we really must be going anyways." Spinelli says grabbing her hand and urging her towards the door. "Remember we are to assist the Bronzed Comrade in locating lodging during his stay." When Maxie grudgingly nods her head she's almost out the door when she freezes and turns and points an accusing finger at Jason. "He has to leave to!"

"Yes he does." Robin says turning to give Jason her bossy stare. "Jason."

"It's not safe." Jason says shaking his head.

"Jason don't be ridiculous!" Sam exclaims.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Jason shouts back ignoring everyone else in the room. "Sam Jerry is a deranged man and I know you can't remember any of it, but he told you things and he's not just going to sit back at wait for your memory to return. I'm not going to give him a chance to get near you."

"I'm an experienced PI Jason, I don't need your help!" Sam says trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. Jason honestly sounded concerned for her. "I can take care of myself!"

"Yea that's obvious considering your current condition!" Jason retorts without thinking.

Maxie, Spinelli, and Robins jaws all drop in shock that he said that. Sam just stares at him for a moment before a bark of laughter escapes her. "Aren't you the reason I'm in this condition Jason!"

"Sam…"

"Ok that's enough!" Robin shouts stepping between the two of them. "You two can discuss this later…and without the shouting match." Robin says with a scolding look for both of them. "But Jason you will have to leave the room for now…" When he opens his mouth to argue Robin just raises her voice. "You can stand right outside the room and wait if you want, but I'm serious about this Jason." A minute passes and no one moves. Finally Jason sighs and starts towards the door, following Maxie and Spinelli out of the room. Turning to look at Sam, Robin shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you two?"

With a sheepish smile, Sam just shrugs her shoulders.

------

As soon as the door closes behind him Jason turns quickly to stare into the hospital room. He tries to ignore Maxie who kept clearing her throat behind him, each time getting a little louder than the last. Finally impatient with Jason ignoring her Maxie reaches out her hand and pokes Jason repeatedly on the shoulder. "What do you want now Maxie?" Jason asks turning to glare at the pestering blonde.

"What game are you playing Jason?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole caring and concerned act…what's in it for you?"

"Maximista perhaps it's not all just an act." Spinelli tries interjecting.

"Two years ago when Sam left you couldn't have cared less, so why the sudden change now that she's back?"

"Maxie I'm not discussing this with you." Jason says turning away from her. "Besides don't you have to go help Sam's Stephen?" Just saying it made Jason's jaw clench and his hands involuntary form fists. If he closed his eyes he could see Stephen kissing her head and Sam reaching for his hand. She was so open to that man's presence so willing of his touch and when ever Jason was around she coward away. It was frustrating.

"Sam's Stephen?" Maxie says suspicious and walking to stand face to face with Jason. "Are you…? Jason are you jealous of Stephen?" Jason's eyes flicker down quickly at Maxie who was standing in front him, before quickly rising to look over her head. Maxie tries to suppress the bubble of laughter, but she is unable to. Her quiet giggle rapidly turns into a full blown laugh Maxie covers a hand over her mouth when Jason stares down at her with his cold glare. "You know Jason…" Maxie says trying to recover from her laughing fit. "Part of me thinks I should just let you go on thinking that there is something going on between Sam and Stephen, because it's what you deserve. However…since I don't know what you might do to Stephen I'm going to let you out of your misery and protect Stephen from your misplaced jealousy."

Jason sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Could you just spit it out Maxie?"

"Jason did you see Stephen's hair…That golden blonde with just the perfect touch of highlights? Not to mention that perfect bronzed tan that obviously isn't from natural sunlight. And don't even get me started on his wardrobe…he really is a superb dresser. Not that you would notice anything like that, with you and your black t-shirts and blue jeans. Stephen has an amazing fashion sense, I'm really going to have to talk to him about where he…"

"Maxie!" Jason shouts over her.

"What my dear Maximista is trying to get at Stonecold is that the Bronzed Comrade doesn't look at Fair Samantha in that way." Spinelli says stepping forward and drawing Jason's annoyed gaze to him. "Her womanly goddess figure doesn't appeal to him as it does to you."

"Are you trying to tell me Stephen is gay?" Jason asks feeling a sense of relief.

"Yes." Spinelli says smiling at the expression on Jason's face. "This news pleases you Stonecold?"

"No…I just…that's…good for him." Jason says trying to recover his brooding look, but the smile on Spinelli's face only grows. "Spinelli don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, you're very right Stonecold. Maximista…we should be going."

Continuing to stare at Jason Maxie finally sighs. "Alright, but this isn't over Jason." Maxie says holding a finger up to his face.

Watching them go Jason turns back quickly when Sam's hospital door opens and Robin steps out, closing the door behind her. "I just gave Sam some pain medication which is going to cause her to be a bit loopy and I'm going to be going back after it takes effect. I just came out to tell you she's doing much better from when I last checked her last night."

Jason releases a relieved sigh and runs a hand over his tired face. "That's great news. But I can tell you have more to say Robin. So what is it?"

Chewing on her lip Robin considers her wording before speaking. "Jason…I know you're not trying to upset Sam, but you are really doing a good job at doing just that."

"I know and I'm sorry Robin, Sam and I just…"

"I know." Robin says cutting off whatever Jason was going to say. "I'm just going to remind you that she needs to be relaxing right now. Especially if you want her to get her memory back, yelling at her isn't going to help that."

"I know." Jason says shuffling his feet.

"Then stop attacking her!"

"Attacking? I'm not attacking her!"

"Well she feels like you are Jason. Whatever is going on between the two of you has Sam feeling like she has to go on the offensive."

"What has she told you?" Jason asks.

"Nothing. I've asked, but she's not talking. You aren't talking. It's a whole lot of silence. Except when it's you two together…than it's a lot of yelling."

With a sheepish look Jason crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll try a new tactic next time I go in there."

"Ok." Robin nods her head, knowing that was the best she was going to get from him. "Why don't you go get some coffee, you look tired."

"I don't think that's such a good…"

"Go Jason." Robin says pushing him lightly before pointing a finger at the elevator. "I'll be sure Sam isn't alone."

Knowing there was no point in arguing he nods his head. "Ok thanks Robin."

Robin shakes her head after Jason disappears in the elevator. Entering Sam's room she smiles. "How you feeling?"

"Higher than a kite."Sam says with a huge grin.

Laughing Robin steps forward to write on Sam's cart when her pager goes off. Pulling it out to read the screen she sighs and looks back at Sam. "I have to take this. It's about a patient I have in post-op."

"Okie…dokie…skokie." Sam says giggling.

"I promised Jason I wouldn't leave you alone."

"Jason Jason Jason." Sam sighs shaking her head. "I don't know what to think about him."

Looking back down at her pager and then up at Sam Robin groans and steps to Sam's bedside and presses the nurses page button. "There…someone should be here in just a few seconds." Turning and leaving Robin pauses in the door way and casts a quick look at Sam thinking the whole time if anything happens now Jason was going to have her head on a platter.

------

Sam was feeling no pain as she watched Robin leave her room. Enjoying the lighter than air feeling Sam closes her eyes and starts to hum quietly, until she hears the door open and then she stops humming, but leaves her eyes closed. "If that's you Robin you can go. Jason isn't just being a silly worrywart…honestly I don't need protection." There is no response. Sighing Sam starts to open her eyes and sit up in bed, but a hand over her mouth causes her to freeze.

"You won't need protection once I'm through with you!" A low and menacing voice says right next to Sam's ear. Sam immediately starts screaming and the man's hand isn't enough to cover all the noise. Pulling a pillow out from under Sam's head he covers her face with it, thoroughly drowning out any noise she had been able to make. "I love a woman that puts of a fight." He says releasing one hand from the pillow and reaching to run it up Sam's body before stopping at her throat. He had strict orders, kill Sam McCall and don't get caught. "Too bad that this has to be the end for you." With his left hand holding the pillow in place the man uses his right hand to start strangling Sam, whose limited strength was slowly disappearing all together. She was now trying to claw his hand off of her throat, but with little success. The man is so caught up in holding Sam in the bed that he misses the opening of the hospital door.

------

Jason was taking a sip of his hot coffee when he walks by the nurses' station on Sam's floor. There were no nurses there at the moment, looking down the hall Jason notices that there are no nurses to be seen there either. Pausing at the desk Jason tries to figure out why it seemed too quiet, even for a hospital is was peculiar. With a chill running up his spine Jason heads towards Sam's room, knowing before he gets there something was wrong. Seeing the man standing at Sam's bed before he makes it through the door, Jason reaches for his gun, pulling it out as the door closes behind him. "Get away from her!" He shouts aiming the gun at the man's head.

The guy immediately releases his one hand that had been choking Sam, but he kept the other hand resting on the pillow covering Sam's face. He reaches for his own gun, but before he's able to pull it out Jason pulls the trigger and the man dies before he hits the floor with a bullet to the head. Jason doesn't even bother giving him a second glance; he's at Sam's bedside in an instant pulling the pillow from her face. "Sam!" Jason says checking for a pulse and finding one, but it's extremely weak. "Thank god." Jason says with a shaky voice, because for a second there he feared the worst.

Walking around the bed to stand over the guy's dead body Jason crouches down and pulls off the ski mask he had been wearing. "God dammit." Jason says standing and throwing the mask down on to the body. He had been hoping Jerry had been stupid enough to try and kill Sam himself, but he hadn't. Instead he sent some lackey to do it which meant the threat was still out there. At least Jason now had proof that Sam needed him, she would be able to argue that when she woke up. Turning back to her still form Jason takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face, trying to get the image of what he walked in on out of his head. If he had only been a minute later who knows what would've happened. That thought was too chilling to even consider. Walking back to her side, Jason was reaching out for Sam's hand when the door bursts open and two security guards come in with guns drawn straight at Jason.

"Put your hands up!" They both shout looking from Sam, to Jason, and their eyes finally rest on the body lying on the floor.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Jason shouts back, but he does raise his hands slightly, not wanting to give them any reason to call him a threat.

"What is going on in here?" Patrick asks walking in behind the two guards.

A frantic Robin comes rushing in right behind him. "I only left her like five minutes ago!" She says frantically her eyes stuck on an unconscious Sam.

"Why did you leave her at all?" Jason asks at the same time Patrick asks again, "What happened?!"

Robin turns quickly to the guards, who still had their guns pointed at Jason. "Those really aren't necessary." After they both tuck them back in the holsters she finally relaxes her tense shoulders. "Thank you, but we have it from here." Waiting until they left the room Robin just stares at Sam in shock as Patrick checks her vitals.

"Is she alright?" Jason asks after Patrick grabs Sam's chart.

"She's going to be fine." Patrick says making a note. Setting the chart back down he glares at Jason. "Now can you tell me what happened?"

"What does it look like?" Jason shouts pointing at the guy on the floor. "I walk in to him choking Sam and before he could pull his gun on me I shot him."

"Jason…I am SO sorry!" Robin says shaking her head over and over again. "I'm sorry." Her eyes filling with tears Robin covers her face with both her hands and walks willingly into Patrick's open arms. "I didn't realize how serious you were."

"Yea, well…now we all know how serious this is." Jason says resting his hands on his hips and staring down at the peaceful woman lying in bed. "Sam is in danger."

------

It took the PCPD almost three hours to process the scene and, only after threatening to call Diane, did Mac agree with Jason that it was in defense of Sam and himself that he shot the gunman, who still remained unnamed. Mac told Jason that next time he shouldn't shoot to kill and Jason just shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to explain that the guy was lucky it was one bullet to the head and he didn't have to suffer like Jason thought he deserved.

In those three hours they had Sam transferred to a private wing with a guard standing at the elevator. Jason had called Alexis to tell her about Sam, Alexis of course blamed Jason for what happened and he just let her believe that since it was easier. He called Sonny to let him know that Jerry had made his first move. He left a voicemail for Spinelli to let him know of Sam's room change, but left out the details figuring that would have to wait until he and Maxie were in person so they didn't freak out and rush straight back to the hospital. Jason was tired and very angry. It had been too easy for the guy to get to Sam, he was going to have to be more careful from now on because it was obvious that Jerry wasn't scared of making a scene with Sam's death. Sending a man into a crowded hospital to kill screamed desperate to tie up loose ends and covering his tracks. Jason just hoped that in that desperation Jerry made a mistake.

Nodding at the guard as he walks into Sam's room and just stares at the woman lying before him. She looked so peaceful, you never would guess what she had gone through in the last few days. Walking to her bedside Jason crouches down and grabs a hold of Sam's hand bringing it to his lips to give it a chaste kiss. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and holds it for a second. He almost lost Sam again today. Why was that thought so unnerving to him? She had already been gone for two years and for almost a year before that she had practically been his enemy. So why was he feeling like his heart would stop if something were to happen to her? Opening his eyes he sees Sam stirring in her sleep and he releases her hand to run a finger gently down her cheek, trying to sooth her. "It's ok Sam." When her stirring stops Jason goes to sit in the recliner Robin had gotten for him and he lays down, planning just to relax until Sam wakes up. But the tension and excitement of the day catches up to him and Jason's eyes droop shut and he's asleep in seconds.

------

**I know this one isn't as long as my other posts, but that's partly due to the fact that I have something up my sleeve. I'm hoping to have another update in the next couple of days; I'm going to start writing after posting this…so fingers crossed! I just want to say again thank you to all who are still reading, you guys are great! And everyone reviewing…you all rock! Thank you, you're all awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO sorry that it took forever to update…I'm just struggling trying to find my JaSam inspiration and right now Guza isn't supplying me with much! I also have been on vacation visiting my sister in NYC so it's hard to find time to sit and write, but I'll promise to try and do better! But enough with me and my rambling…I'll just let you guys get to the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters!**

The beeping of the machines in her room is the first thing Sam notices when she slowly starts to wake up, the next is the soreness of her neck and throat. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Sam looks around the room and even with the lights on low she can tell she had been moved to a new room. The next thing to catch her eye is Jason, sleeping in a recliner towards the left side of her bed in a cramped, uncomfortable looking position. Trying to adjust herself in bed in a more upright position, Sam's muscles scream in protest and she's unable to completely silence a groan. Turning her head she sees Jason stir before his eyes pop open and their gazes immediately lock onto each other. Sam sinks back into the bed this time not even trying to suppress the groan from her aching muscles.

"Are you ok?" Jason asks concerned coming to stand at Sam's bedside.

"Yea…" Sam starts to say but when she starts to get a cramp in her back she stops and sighs. "No I'm not." She mumbles in frustration trying to avoid Jason's gaze. She kept getting caught in his blue depths and she was confused by what she saw there. It was never what she expected.

"What's wrong? Do I need to get someone?" Jason asks reaching over Sam for the Call button on the other side of her bed.

"No!" Sam says reaching out and grabbing Jason's hand stopping him. They both freeze and stare at their joined hands. It was the first time Sam had touched Jason on her own accord, every other contact before that was always Jason reaching for Sam. Sam's eyes dart up to look at Jason who was staring down at her. "I ah…I just need some help sitting up in bed. My back is cramping and it hurts too much to move myself." Sam says glancing back down at their hands as she slowly pulls her hand back, she missed the shadow that crosses over Jason's face. "Do you think you…would it be possible…?" Sam stammers trying to find a way to ask Jason for help, without actually asking Jason for help.

"How bout I help you?" Jason asks ending the mental struggle Sam was putting herself through.

"I would really appreciate it." Sam says with the first sincere smile in Jason's direction.

"Ok…how am I…what do you need me to do?" Jason asks leaning towards Sam, but hesitant to actually touch her in case he did more harm than good.

Sam tries to think of an easy way to do this, but every possible method would involve them sharing close proximity, something that Sam wasn't sure would be a good idea. "You know maybe it would just be easier if we did call in a nurse or something?"

"No." Jason says shaking his head and resting a hand on Sam's arm. "I'm sure we can manage on our own." Jason could practically read Sam's thoughts at that moment, she was trying to imagine a way to have him help her without having to actually touch him…was she that opposed to him now?

Sam could hear the dejection in Jason's voice and it confused her because she didn't know the cause. "Ok I just really need a boost up is all, I slid down as I slept or maybe that happened when they transported me from the other room."

Nodding his head Jason carefully slides an arm under Sam's back and the other under her knees. "I'm just going to left you a little…" She was still slight and slid easily up the bed. "Is that better?"

"That's great thanks." Sam sighs resting her head back as Jason removes his arms. She missed the warmth from his body already and since she missed it she purposefully looked at anything in the room except Jason, not wanting him to read anything on her face. "So I noticed the room change…"

"Yea the police needed the other one cleared out since it's now a crime scene; and since you were being moved I thought it would be better if it were to a private wing where it could be guarded better. After what happened last time…" Jason notices Sam kept darting her eyes towards him, but away again and he sighed in frustration before taking a step closer to the head of her bed trying to catch Sam's wandering gaze. "How are you?" He asks once he finally has her attention.

"Confused, would you mind telling me what happened?"

"What do you remember?" Jason asks in return. He wanted to know how she was physically, if she was healing, but Sam would always want answers first.

Sighing Sam closes her eyes and tries to clear up her muddled thoughts. "I remember I was feeling no pain from the medication and I remember Robin getting a page that she needed to answer. She didn't want to leave me alone…because of you." Sam says opening her eyes to stare at Jason who was standing there silently nodding his head. "She stayed as long as she could for a nurse to come, but they were taking too long so I finally just told her to go. That I would be fine on my own."

"She never should've left you alone." Jason interrupts his tone harsh.

"I told her to go Jason, she has other patients that she needed to tend to." Sam says in defense of Robin. When Jason stays silent, Sam continues with what she remembers. "I was only alone for a second it seems like." She says closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I thought it was Robin coming back into the room deciding to wait for someone to come." Sam's voice had gotten low, almost as quiet as a whisper. "I didn't even get a chance to open my eyes before whoever it was had his hands on me. Telling me that I was going to die and that it was a shame and he loved a woman that put up a fight. Not that I could do much, what with my injuries and the pain meds, but I tried everything…even screaming for help. That's when he grabbed the pillow to silence me with one hand while with the other he started to choke me." Her voice was now as quiet whisper and Jason had to lean closer to keep from straining to hear her. "And that's when you came in…I couldn't see you, but I heard you." Opening her eyes Sam sees Jason leaning close to her and she gets lost for a moment in his blue eyes. "You saved me." Sam says the words spoken more like a question than a statement.

"Of course I saved you Sam." Jason responds having heard the question in her voice and reading the confusion on her face. "Why would you question that Sa…?"

"Knock knock!" Alexis says walking into Sam's hospital room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." With a withering look at Jason Alexis walks to stand next to him at Sam's bedside, not so subtly pushing him out of the way. "The hospital called to inform me about your recent attack." Alexis says reaching for her daughters hand and squeezing it lightly. "Sam, why didn't you call and tell me? I would've been here right away."Her tone was accusing and Alexis didn't even register the flash of irritation in Sam's eyes, but Jason did.

"She just woke up Alexis." Jason says his annoyance and frustration evident in his voice. "She has been through a rough couple of days and she really hasn't been up for a phone call."

Alexis had been hoping that Jason would have left the room, but since he hadn't she would just deal with him now, rather than later. "Jason I understand the ordeal my daughter has been put through recently. And I understand that a great deal of the credit of that must go to you." Alexis turns to give him her best disapproving look. "In fact…I wouldn't be surprised if this latest attack on Sam didn't have something to do with you too." Jason just rolled his eyes before having gaze land on Sam who was also rolling her eyes.

"Alexis you're the one who sent Sam to Mexico…putting her into the line of fire…"

"I didn't expect there to be any gun play when I asked for Sam's help!" Alexis shouts over Jason. "Of course I should've knowing that Sonny had sent you to find Kristina and Michael and whenever you're involved there is always going to be shots fired!"

"I was trying to protect Sam!" Jason shouts frustrated, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Well that's perfectly obvious. I mean look at the wonderful job you've done of that!"

"Alexis…"

"Enough!" Sam says as loud as possible, causing her to wince and reaching a hand up to rub her sore throat. She lays her had back and closes her eyes, she just felt so tired and weak. She didn't know if it was from the medication Robin and Patrick had her on or her body just being too tired.

"Sam you shouldn't be trying to yell." Jason says shoving Alexis out of the way. "Your throat has to be sore…"

"Jason I am her mother, let me tend to my daughter!" Alexis says putting an arm on his shoulder to move him out of the way. "You have done enough."

"Alexis get your hand off of me." Jason says his tone cool and his eyes fierce looking at the hand on his shoulder.

Alexis quickly lifts her hand from his shoulder and rests it on her hip like the other one. "Jason step away from my daughter's bedside…right now!" Alexis tacks on at the end when Jason just ignores her. "Jason!"

Jason could hear Alexis behind him, but he kept his gaze on Sam who looked like she was asleep again, he thought she was until her eyes fluttered back open to look at him for a silent moment. "Sam?"

"Jason could you please give my mother and I some privacy." Sam finally says, putting an end to the fight. She notices the hurt that flickers in his eyes, but it goes right away when he nods his head. Sam watches as he goes to exit the room glaring at Alexis the whole way.

"I'm just going to be outside the door… just in case." Jason says looking at Sam and watching the annoyance battle with gratitude in her eyes while Alexis just sighs theatrically. The second the door closes behind him Jason turns to look in on the pair, ready to jump in at the first sign of distress on Sam's part.

------

Looking over Alexis' shoulder Sam can see Jason standing in the hallway just outside the hospital room. Alexis follows her gaze and sees Jason standing there too, rolling her eyes the older woman looks back at her daughter. "So Jason staying by your beside the entire time you're in the hospital…does this have something to do with the two of you…?" Alexis doesn't even want to finish the thought, let alone the actual sentence.

"The two of us…like that? No." Sam says shaking her head. "Never." She adds as an afterthought. "Right now there is someone trying to kill me for some information that I might know and Jason is trying to stop that from happening. That is all."

"Really." Alexis says nodding her head and sitting at the foot of Sam's bed. "Well I've seen Jason in protective mode before and usually he just places a guard."

"There is a guard in place." Sam says avoiding Alexis's gaze.

"Sam." Alexis says waiting until she had Sam's full attention. "There is more than one guard in place and Jason is still here with you."

"And...?" Sam asks shrugging her shoulders. She knew Alexis wanted answers, but Sam had none to give. She was as confused by the whole situation as Alexis was. She had no idea why Jason was so attentive and concerned. Why he didn't leave the protective detail to one of the flunkies Sonny had instead of himself. "Alexis I don't know what to tell you. I keep going in and out of consciousness so everything to me is unclear. You would probably have better luck getting answers from Jason at the moment."

Alexis just stares at Sam for a moment a she can tell from the look in her daughters eyes that she was telling the truth. Sam really didn't know what to make of the Jason. Looking back over her shoulder she sees that the man in question hasn't moved from his post at Sam's door and Alexis' brows bunch in concern. She loved her daughter and wanted what was best for her and she just didn't think Jason Morgan fit the bill. "Well I'll just save that conversation for later, now I'm here for you." She says turning back to see Sam's eyelids drooping. "But you look like you could use some rest."

"I'm sorry." Sam says trying to suppress a yawn and failing. "I think it's the pain meds they have me on…I can't seem to stay awake for very long."

"Well it might be for the best. The more your body rests the faster you'll heal and the quicker you can get back to that glamorous life I hear about in Miami." Alexis liked the thought of that. She missed Sam while she's away, but away from Port Charles meant away from Jason…which was what Alexis wanted.

"Yea. Thank you for stopping by." Sam says trying to keep her eyes open, but failing.

"I really had been trying to get by sooner, but Kristina has been so upset over everything that happened in Mexico…it was hard to get away."

"I understand." Sam half mumbles nodding her head half-heartedly.

"But you're really ok?" Alexis asks and smiles when Sam just nods her head. "Ok…get some rest." With one final squeeze of Sam's hand Alexis turns and leaves Sam's hospital room, coming face-to-face with Jason. "You and I are going to have a talk."

"Not right now." Jason says trying to step around Alexis, but she gets in his way.

"No…I'll let you stay here and watch over her…protect if that's what you want to call what you do…But just understand that I'm not going to go away."

"What are you talking about Alexis?"

"Jason Sam is my daughter and I might not be the best at showing it, but I care for her and I want what's best for her. I want her to be happy." Alexis says glaring at him.

"And…Your point being Alexis?" Jason asks confused with where this could possibly be going.

"You aren't what's best for Sam. And you've proven how poorly you can make her happy." Alexis says, watching his eyes widen in shock and outrage before turning into angry slits of blue. "So you do what you have to do right now, but realize…that once this is all over…Sam will be going back to Miami and the life she created for herself there; leaving you and this lifestyle behind."

Jason was lost to the reason why they were even having this conversation, but he wasn't going to allow Alexis to place all the blame on shoulders. "Are you forgetting about your part in what happened between me and Sam all those years ago Alexis? You are partly to blame for all the pain Sam…AND I… went through. You played a hand in her unhappiness. Don't forget that!"

"I haven't." Alexis says shaking her head. "And I'll never be able to make up for what I did. But even with all my manipulations from before, you and Sam found your way back to each other and you still managed to hurt her, without my interference. I won't let that happen again."

"Why are we even having this conversation Alexis?" Jason asks shaking his head. It was pointless arguing with a vapid narcissist…they were always right and you would always be wrong.

"You're not fooling me Jason. I know what you're trying to do and it is not going to work…not this time at least."

"Alexis I have no clue what you're talking about and I could care less." Pushing his way past her Jason leaves Alexis standing in his place outside the hospital room, staring at his back.

"The fool doesn't even see he's already falling." Alexis murmurs to herself watching as Jason goes to stand at Sam's bedside reaching out to run a hand down the side of Sam's sleeping face. Shaking her head and turning on her heel Alexis storms down the hallway, knowing for now that it was in Sam's best interest to have Jason watching over her, keeping her safe. But as soon as she could she was getting Sam as far from Jason Morgan as possible, before it was too late.

Jason didn't really understand the point to everything Alexis had said or why she would even bring up the problems from the past, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. Right now he needed to keep a clear head in order to protect Sam. Standing at her bedside and looking down at her peaceful form Jason is reminded of the numerous times that he had been standing in this familiar spot, looking down at a sleeping Sam in a hospital bed…too many times to count. But unlike those many other times Jason couldn't just reach out and hold her hand or run a comforting hand down the side of her face. Instead he had to sit back and watch and wait. The memories made it all the more difficult. Sitting on the edge of her bed, prepared to jump up at the first sign of alertness from Sam, Jason reaches out to touch the back of her hand. When a sigh escapes her lips he pulls back quickly and looks up to find her eyes still closed and her breathing still even. Reaching his hand back out Jason grabs a hold of hers and gives it a light squeeze.

"Jason." Sam murmurs and his eyes jump to her face, but she's still sleeping. Except now she was talking in her sleep. Letting go of her hand he puts both of his in his lap and watches and waits to hear if she was going to say more…it's not too long before she does. "Jason…why…?" But nothing else comes out and Jason has to sit and wonder…why what?

------

This time Sam came awake a lot quicker, but she kept her eyes closed to listen to the sounds around her room. There was still the beeping of the various machines set up around her, but if you listened past that you could hear a quiet conversation in the background. Opening her eyes only a little to see Sam follows the noise to stare at Jason's back as he stands in the corner talking on the phone. Watching him she notices he hasn't really changed in the two years she had been away. He still had that quiet intensity about him, and he still acted as if the weight of the whole world rested on his shoulders. Sam shook her head at that thought, some things would never change. Jason's conversation with whoever ended and he turned back to face Sam, pausing when she sees she's awake. Neither speak for a moment until Sam breaks the silence. "Important phone call?" Sam calls, trying to speak up so he could hear from across the room.

"No not really." Jason says shaking his head and coming closer so she didn't have to speak as loudly, he was sure it was at the very least uncomfortable for her to do so, even if she would never admit it.

"If there is somewhere you have to be Jason, you can go." Sam didn't think Jason would need the encouragement to leave, but she gave it anyways.

"Sam I don't…"

"Jason the phone call." Sam says frustrated, figuring it had to do with the business he was obviously ignoring since he had been at her bedside all this time. "I'm sure it was important all your calls usually were."

"It was." Jason says in agreement. "It was about you."

"Me?" Sam says confused…she was feeling that a lot lately. "What about me?"

"One of the guards I have placed here at the hospital. He is supposed to call me from now on to let me know when someone wants to get on this floor. That way we won't have any surprise visitors and this should put a stop to any more attacks while you're in the hospital."

"I have a visitor?" Sam says ignoring everything else Jason had to say. She wasn't happy about all the guards it sounded like Jason had in place, but she would save that argument for later. "Who is it?"

Jason just smiles and shakes his head at Sam. He knew she was probably unhappy with the measures he was taking and wanted to argue with him about it, but knowing Sam she was saving up for later. There was a knock on the door and Jason didn't even bother turning to look since he knew who it was. He was more interested in watching Sam's reaction to her visitor. Her eyes got wide in surprise and then quickly she had her poker face back in place. "Hello Sonny." Was all that she said…giving nothing away as to what she was thinking.

"Sam." Sonny says stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Unsure why there was now tension in the room between the two, Jason looks at Sonny and then back at Sam. "I think I might just step into the hall for awhile." He says, but it was like talking to air. They weren't even listening to him. His gaze wandering between the two as he exits the room Jason is confused. Sonny and Sam had many disagreements, but with the cool expression on Sam's face it felt like more than that. And the almost ashamed look on Sonny's led Jason to believe it was more than that.

------

"It's nice of you to visit." Sam says keeping her eyes downward on her hands in her lap. She didn't really know what to expect from this visit. The last time she talked to Sonny she told him she wasn't going to be toeing the line anymore; she was done following his orders. Now two years later where did that leave them? "Although I'm a little confused as to why."

Sonny could hear the censure in Sam's voice and he was disappointed, but he wasn't surprised by it. In fact he had half expected to get ice chips in the face after what Jason had told him. He had done wrong by Sam two years ago, he didn't even need Carly's help to figure that out he just wished he had more practice with eating crow before this visit took place. "Sam…" Sonny starts to say stepping closer into the room, but stopping when her eyes follow his every movement, almost distrusting. "I came here for a couple of reasons actually."

"And they are?" Sam asks curious.

"First I want to say thank you." Sonny says watching her brows scrunch in confusion. "For saving Michael and Kristina in Mexico."

"That was all Jason…" Sam tries to interrupt, but Sonny stops her.

"I know Jason helped, but you got to them first." He says silencing her and coming closer. "Who knows what Jerry would've been able to do if you hadn't been there and for that I'm grateful. You helped bring Michael and Kristina home so thank you."

Unsure of what to say and a little uncomfortable Sam shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't just do it for you, Kristina is my sister and Alexis was distraught on the phone…." Sam stops midsentence and sighs. "You're welcome." She finally says and the room falls into an awkward silence after that and Sam starts tapping her hands together before finally sighing. "And the other reason?" She asks unable to let the silence go any longer.

"I…" Sonny says, but stops to look down at his feet. He was never good at this. "I wanted to apologize." He says looking up from the floor to stare into Sam's eyes, wanting her to be able to see his sincerity. When Sam opens her mouth to say something Sonny steps even closer and holds up a hand to stop her. "I'm not very good at this so you're just going to have to bear with me here." Watching to see if Sam was still going to interrupt he watches her nod in shocked silence. "Ok." He lets out the deep breath he had been holding and tries to organize his thoughts. He was only going to get one chance at this.

"Sonny…?" Sam says staring at the normally suave and confident man standing before her looking nervous and uncomfortable. There was no trace of the dimpled charmer she had expected when he first walked into her hospital room, this was Sonny at his finest…when he was actually human and not the mobster who thought he was better than everyone else. "You don't have to do this." It was enough that he was willing to try; Sam knew the blow that had to be to his ego.

"Yea I do." Sonny says shaking his head, he appreciated Sam giving him the easy out, but he had to do this. "You didn't deserve the way I treated you two years ago."

"Sonny…" Sam says again, but he just talks over her.

"It's just when it comes to Jason I get very defensive…"

"I know Sonny." Sam practically shouts, finally getting him to stop talking. His apology was making her uncomfortable. "I really appreciate that you feel you have to apologize and I accept, but it's not necessary."

"Sam." Sonny tries to interrupt.

"No listen to me Sonny." Sam says shaking her head and not letting him. "I crossed a line two years ago and when you called me on it I got overly defensive about it. We both said things we probably shouldn't have, but I don't want to rehash all of it." Sam says shaking her head. "It's been two years Sonny! Let's keep the past where it belongs." Sam could see the indecision on Sonny's face and she tries to give him her most determined look. "We both made mistakes…let's just try not to repeat them."

Sonny could understand what Sam was trying to say and decided that if she didn't want to discuss the past he wasn't going to make her. "Ok." He says simple nodding his head and sighing while putting his hands in his pockets."So we're ok than?" He asks wanting to be sure.

Sam tensed a little at the thought and she wasn't sure why. "Yes, we're okay." She says nodding her head slowly with a little smile.

Sonny smiles back at her and he relaxes a little more. "So…How've you been?" Sonny asks awkwardly.

Sam chuckles. "I've been…ok." Sam finally settles on. It was actually kind of nice talking to Sonny again. She never expected to be able to do that again.

"I hear you're a PI now. How did that happen?"

Sam's smile grows and she pats a hand on the foot of her bed. "Have a seat and I'll tell you." She surprisingly missed being able to just talk to Sonny and was looking forward to the rest of his visit now that they got over the uncomfortable issues of the past.

Jason who was still standing outside the room could practically see both Sam and Sonny relax as his friend and business partner settles at the foot of the bed. Watching the easy smile spread on Sam's face Jason feels a burning feeling at the pit of his stomach and doesn't know why it bothers him that Sam was able to relax with Sonny. Frustrated with himself he turns from the room and walks to the elevator. He wasn't needed at the moment with Sonny in the room. "I'm only going to be gone a half hour at most." Jason tells the guard. "Ms. McCall should be safe as long as Sonny is with her, but if he leaves before I'm back I want you standing outside her room until I get back. No one else is allowed to see her until I get back…Understood?" He asks with a cold look.

"Yes sir." The guard says trying not to stare at Jason, but it was hard. The guard was used to this sort of duty, but never before had Jason seemed so concerned and determined. This Ms. McCall was someone important that was for sure.

"Good." Jason says before getting on the elevator. He saw the curious look in the guard's eyes and he ignored it, his focus had to be on Sam's safety and stopping Jerry.

------

"I haven't met Stephen yet, but he does sound like quite the character." Sonny says shaking his head. "You and Jason pick up the strangest strays. First there was Spinelli and now…."

Sam smiles and nods her head. "He is a character, but he is a great business partner and a good friend." They both get quiet and Sam can see the attentive look on Sonny's face. "So what about you Sonny? Alexis tells me there is a new Mrs. Corinthos out there…"

"Yes I'm married." Sonny says with a small smirk, his dimples flashing. "It started a little conventionally, but…"

"Nothing is ever conventional when it comes to you and relationships Sonny." Sam says laughing quietly shaking her head.

"Yea well what about you?" Sonny asks. "Is there anyone…?"

"No." Sam shakes her head. "There isn't anyone…" When Sonny opens his mouth to say something a thoughtful look on his face Sam keeps talking. "I mean who has time what with starting a business and work and…"

"And when you still have feelings for someone else?" Sonny asks, not caring that it's none of his business and he is probably crossing the line.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat and for a moment she was speechless before she quickly recovered and tries to smile. "Sonny…" she says shaking her head and trying to laugh off the idea. "I don't know what you're referring to, but…"

"What I'm referring to is Jason, Sam, but I'm pretty sure you knew that." Sonny says, not allowing her to play coy.

"It's been over two years Sonny since Jason and I were even…"

"Does that matter?" Sonny asks.

"It's been two years Sonny…" Sam says weakly, looking down at her clenched hands.

"Sam…about these two years…Jason…well Jason…"

"Is here." Sam says quickly watching as the door opens Jason walks in, his eyes darting between the two.

"Am I interrupting?" He asks having noticed they both got uncharacteristically quiet when he walked in.

"No." "Not all." Sam and Sonny say simultaneously.

The silence that follows is deafening and Sonny finally breaks it clearing his throat and standing up from the foot of the bed. "Well this was fun, but I really should get going."

"Oh…ok." Sam says surprised at the disappointment she feels over Sonny leaving so soon. She was actually enjoying his company. "Will I see you again?" She can't help but ask.

Sonny smiles and nods his head. "I'm sure I can manage another visit."

"I'll walk you out." Jason says, his voice gruff from his annoyance at the obvious bond that Sonny was able to find with Sam so easily while Jason was still scrambling.

"Yea, I have some business to discuss with you." Sonny says in a hushed tone before turning quickly to Sam. "Just want to say thank you again for helping to bring Michael and Kristina back."

"Really Sonny it was Jason…"

"Well whoever…" Sonny interrupts shaking his head. "The least I could do is reimburse you for the expenses. Plane fare and car rentals…I'm sure that got expensive."

"Thanks Sonny, but I don…" Sam was saying when all of a sudden there was a stabbing pain in the middle of her head. "Oh my god." Sam shrieks raising a hand to her forehead and curling into a ball on the bed. "The pain…" She says breathless. "Jason…oh god!" Sam groans.

"Sam!" Jason shouts rushing to her side and reaching out to rest a hand on her back sending Sonny a frantic look. "Go get some help!" Watching as Sonny just nods his head in astonishment and leaving the room Jason looks back at a whimpering Sam. "Sam, what is it?"

"My head!" She groans looking at him before quickly closing her eyes. That's when she sees flashes of image: a parking garage, a man, her angry and driving away. Just flashes that make no real sense because all she can concentrate on is the pain…the unbelievable pain. "Jason…it hurts!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's the latest update…I really was struggling with this one for awhile and was getting a little desperate and started giving up, but I went back and reread what I had posted and thankfully I pushed through! So I just want to say I'm sorry for the long wait in between updates…you guys deserve better! It also doesn't help that some of the characters in the show right now are driving me CRAZY making it harder to write them since my frustration for the show wants to enter into my writing. I did it though, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or it's characters.**

Jason felt completely useless standing outside Sam's hospital room staring in as Patrick and Robin talk to Sam. After Sonny had left the room to go get help Jason only could stand at Sam's side rubbing a hand up and down her back and hope that whatever pain she was feeling subsided. She had been whimpering and rocking back and forth when Patrick and Robin had come rushing in with Sonny right behind them. Robin immediately went to the side of the bed where Sam's IV was and took a syringe out of her pocket, administering whatever drug she had Robin had then stepped forward to run a soothing hand down Sam's back, unintentionally pushing Jason's out of the way. Patrick had ordered Jason and Sonny to go wait in the hall while they worked, Jason had been reluctant, and only with the insistence of Sonny and Robin that he would just be in the way, did he finally leave. He only got as far as the other side of the door and stood there watching as they worked. It was going on half an hour that they had been in the room and Jason was getting anxious.

"Jason…" Sonny calls standing a few feet behind him and looking at his back. "Jason." Sonny says again when he gets no response. Coming to stand at Jason's side Sonny follows his gaze and sees his attention is on Sam. "Jason!" Sonny says louder and there isn't even a flicker of recognition, Jason was so engrossed in what was going on in the hospital room. "Jason" Sonny says finally forced to grab his shoulder and physically turn so Jason was now facing Sonny. "Sam is going to be alright." Is the first thing he says, figuring that that was what Jason needed hear most right now.

"How do you know?" Jason asks, his voice low and his eyes anxious,

"Because…she's a fighter Jason." Sonny say, wishing Jason would lose that look in his eyes. "She's recovering right now."

"Is she?" Jason asks turning to stare back into the room. "You were in there Sonny, you saw. Sam was talking and smiling one second and the next she's screaming in pain. Is she recovering? Or is there something more seriously wrong that Patrick missed in surgery?"

"That's why he's in there right now Jason, trying to find out if there's something he missed. There's nothing you can do right now except trust that they know what they're doing and are able to figure out what's wrong."

"I hate this…this useless feeling, I'll never get used to it." Jason says turning to pace the hallway. "What is taking them so long?" Jason says quickly coming back to stare into the room.

"They're being thorough Jason. That's a good thing." Sonny says rationally, understanding Jason's tension.

"I don't understand what happened. She seemed fine, even doing a little better than she had been before the attack. Then all of a sudden…" Turning to look at Sonny Jason's eyes were full of suspicion. "What happened while you were in the room with her?"

"Jason…" Sonny says shaking his head. "All we did was talk the whole time I was in there."

"That's it?" Jason presses, hoping that there was more, so he could have someone or something to blame for Sam's pain. Something to explain why this was happening.

"That's it." Sonny says shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head in exasperation. "Sam was talking about her life in Miami." When Jason turns back, with a defeated set to his shoulders Sonny sighs. "I understand what you're feeling Jason. You want someone to blame, so you can take action…except you can't do that now." Sonny watches as Jason just nods his head, his gaze never wavering from staring into the room at Sam. "Jason I know I asked you this already, but what is this all about with Sam?"

Shaking his head Jason looks over his shoulder to stare at Sonny. "I don't even know myself Sonny. I just know that I want Sam to be ok. She has to be ok." Closing his eyes Jason drops his head down to his chest to silently pray.

"Do you still have feelings…?"

"I don't know Sonny." Jason snaps. "I do know if that's the case then this has gotten a lot more complicated. I also know that I have no right to have feelings for Sam and…and that it changes nothing." Jason says weary.

"It changes everything Jason." Sonny says incredulously.

"No Sonny, it changes absolutely nothing."

Sonny didn't agree with Jason, but now wasn't the time to argue. Shelving the conversation for later Sonny sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" He finally asks.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to protect Sam…I owe her that after everything." Before Sonny has a chance to respond Patrick and Robin are exiting Sam's hospital room. "How is she?" Jason asks before the door is fully closed behind them. "Is she going to be ok? Does she need another surgery? Is it a complica…"

Patrick holds up his hands finally silencing Jason and his bombardment of questions. "Sam is going to be fine. There were no complications from her surgery. And no a second surgery isn't necessary…at least for the moment."

"Then what was that?" Jason asks lifting a hand in the direction of Sam's room. "Sam was fine one second and then she was crying out in pain…that's not normal!"

"Jason." Robin says stepping forward and grabbing his out-stretched hand and squeezing it in both of hers. She could see that his concern for Sam was really starting to take a toll on him; he wasn't his normal quiet, detached self anymore. "Patrick is telling you the truth. There medically nothing wrong with Sam and therefore nothing we can do except give her stronger pain medication..."

"Which, Sam has declined." Patrick adds quickly.

"What…why would she do that?" Sonny asks at the same time Jason asks, "Then what happened to her in there?"

"Technically there isn't a medical term for what happened." Robin says addressing Jason's question first. "Her memories are starting to come back and that's causing pain for her because her mind was blocking them for a reason. This isn't uncommon, but definitely painful. We normally recommend the stronger dose of pain medication."

"And Sam's refusing the medication because…" Sonny asks again.

"And Sam's refusal of stronger meds is because she is sick of falling in and out of consciousness every hour or so." Patrick offers to Sonny. "She wants a clearer head." You could tell from his tone that he was both in awe and annoyed with Sam's decision.

"Why…if her mind is still trying to block the memories…is she starting to remember?" Jason asks not surprised that Sam's refusing the meds. He was more concerned with Sam's comfort and condition.

"We don't know." Robin says shrugging her shoulders. "It could be one of many reasons…normally something sparks it. Whether, it's something that was said or something that she sees. There are so many ways a memory can be triggered."

"Jason you better than anyone should be able to understand that." Sonny says from behind him.

Sonny was right, Jason did know that almost anything could spark a memory. Pulling his hand from Robins grasp Jason sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "So what now?" Jason asks the same question Sonny had asked of him earlier.

"Nothing changes." Patrick says from behind Robin. "Sam getting her memories back is a good sign."

"And the severe pain is just an inconvenient side-effect?" Jason asks cynicism in his voice.

"Don't be that way Jason." Robin says coming to Patrick's defense. "Sam is recovering quite nicely, even with the set back from her attack." Robin says reassuring Jason and agreeing with Patrick. "We're confident that she'll make a full recovery…and hopefully with time the pain from her memories will diminish."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well hopefully then Sam will be willing to take the stronger medication, but it's her choice." Robin says, knowing it wasn't what Jason wanted to hear.

"I know you're looking for some sort of divine intervention here Jason, but that's not going to happen." Patrick says with more sympathy than he normally has for Jason. He didn't approve of Jason's lifestyle, it was in direct opposition with the work Patrick did on a daily basis. But even Patrick could see the effect this was having on Jason and he could see the stress Jason was trying hard to conceal. "I'll tell you what we told Sam." Patrick says stepping around Robin to stand at Jason's side. "This is going to be a long and painful recovery process for Sam. The injuries she sustained in Vera Cruz were severe and the attack made here at General Hospital did nothing to help her. But she's strong…" Patrick shakes his head and remembers Sam's unwavering refusal of stronger meds. "…She's very strong…and she's going to get through this. I'm going to be sure she gets through this." Patrick can see the relief battling with concern in Jason's eyes.

"Sam is a fighter Jason." Robin says her voice firm.

Sonny steps forward and rests a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Thank you…both of you." He says looking quickly at Patrick before his eyes settle back on Robin. "Can we go in to see her?"

Robin smiles and nods her head. "She probably won't be awake for much longer since I administered a stronger med as soon as I got into the room and that will take effect soon; she's fighting the drowsiness right now and winning, but for how much longer I don't know."

"She actually wants to talk to you two."

"Both of us?" Jason asks his tone doubtful.

"Yes both of you." Robin says before walking towards the elevator, Patrick following behind her. Pressing the call button Robin calls down to Jason before he's able to follow Sonny into Sam's room. "If it happens again dial 2 on the phone and Patrick or I will be here as soon as possible."

Jason nods his head and enters behind Sonny; seeing Sam lying in bed with her eyes closed Jason quietly closes the door. "It looks like she's sleeping…we should let her rest…" Jason says in hushed tones.

"I'm not sleeping." Sam grumbles from the bed, her eyes opening to stare at the two of them. "So you two can stop whispering."

------

"Ok Stephen this is Kelly's…the last place Spinelli and I will be showing you where you can stay while you're here in Port Charles. If you don't like it here than you're on your own!" Maxie says her annoyance clearly obvious, not only in her voice, but with the look on her face when she turns outside the door to Kelly's and glares at Stephen. They had shown him numerous places he could stay and her patience was wearing thin…she wanted to get back to the hospital.

"Well this place looks rather quaint." Stephen says trying to hold back his smirk, but failing. He could tell he was trying Maxie's patience, but he wanted to give Jason and Sam as much time as possible alone. Plus…he needed to get Maxie and Spinelli on his side before they got back to the hospital.

"Quaint!" Maxie says her voice shrill. "Listen here Miami surfer dude!" She says stepping forward and pointing a finger at Stephen's chest. "You may be Sam's friend and business…"

"Maximista I'm sure the Bronzed Comrade will be more than pleased with Kelly's!" Spinelli steps forward and grabbing the hand Maxie had pointed at Stephen.

"He hasn't approved of any of the places we've shown him Spinelli!" Maxie says turning to look at him. "And he spends all this time hemming and hawing when it's obvious that he's not going to stay there! He's taking forever…" Maxie pauses to spin and glare at Stephen. "And I'm starting to think it's on purpose!" Maxie speculates aloud and sees the flash in Stephen's eyes that tells her she's right. "I knew it! You've spent these last four hours wasting our time!" When Stephen doesn't show any sign of responding; Maxie growls in frustration and stomps her foot. "Why!" She demands.

Stephen has a strong sense of self-preservation and knows that Maxie was at the end of her rope, not liking the angry look in her eyes Stephen holds his hands up in possible need of defense. "I'm not going to lie to you. I have been purposely making this take as long as possible."

"I know that...tell me why!" Maxie asks with an aggressive step towards Stephen. "You have been letting Spinelli and I lead you around this town for hours under false pretenses and I want to know why! Especially since Sam is stuck back at the hospital…possibly with only Jason Morgan to keep her company!"

"You say that like its bad thing." Stephen says easing into the topic of Sam and Jason.

"It is a bad thing!"

"You see, now I don't agree with you there." Stephen says with his most charming smile. "How bout we go inside and get a cup of coffee and we talk…sound like a plan?"

"How bout I kick you in the shin and go back to the hospital to be with Sam?" Maxie asks super sweet, her smile almost lethal looking.

Chuckling Stephen just shakes his head, which only spurs Maxie's anger on more. "I can see what Sam meant by spirited."

Maxie was fuming and before she could react Spinelli steps in the way and smiles apologetically. "Perhaps it would be best Antagonistic One to not provoke Maximista anymore…she hasn't been herself recently and I fear she might act impulsively if pushed any further."

"Antagonistic One?" Stephen says laughing and shaking his head. "Where do you get this…?"Running a hand through his hair and sighing; Stephen realizes this was going to be tougher than he originally thought. "How bout I promise that I'll rent a room here with no questions asked and in return you hear me out before rushing back to the hospital…does that work for you two?"

Spinelli, now working as the mediator looks back at Maxie and gives her a persuasive smile. In response Maxie huffs and nods her head in a jerky fashion before turning on her heel and pulling open the door, leaving Spinelli and Stephen behind to watch. "It would appear Maximista agrees." Spinelli says lamely before following after her. Suppressing the urge to laugh Stephen follows them both inside where Maxie is at the counter already ordering for her and Spinelli.

It only took a few minutes for Stephen to get a room key and place his coffee order, but by the time he joined Maxie and Spinelli at the table they had sat at in the corner he could see her patience was wearing thin and he was going to have to talk fast if this was going to work in his favor. Sliding into his seat across from them he isn't surprised when Maxie immediately starts asking questions.

"What sort of game are you playing? Why would you purposefully leave Sam all alone in the hospital? What kind of friend are you anyways? What is the matter with you?" Maxie asks almost in one breath, not giving Stephen a chance to answer before the next question was out of her mouth.

"Finished?" Stephen asks raising his coffee cup to his lips and taking a sip. Setting the cup back down he leans forward in his seat and rests his elbows on the table. "I'm sure you're not going to agree with me on this, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to persuade you to see things my way, but if not, I want you to know that's not going to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Maxie asks…sick of the games.

"Stop me from getting Sam and Jason back together of course." Stephen says simply while shrugging his shoulders, his tone implying that it was obvious all along what he was talking about.

Maxie just stares at Stephen in silence for over a minute, her mouth forming an O and her eyes going wide. Spinelli was smiling at Stephen until he looked over and saw Maxie's expression and then he grew concerned. He had never seen her face turn that shade of red before. Maxie's jaw starts working and her mouth starts to open and close but still no words were coming out. Shaking her head she slams her hand down on the table. "What are you CRAZY!" She shouts, unable to keep her voice down. Stephen just chuckles in response.

------

Watching as Sonny goes to stand at Sam's bedside, Jason watches as Sonny reaches for Sam's hand and she lets him. She even gives Sonny a reassuring smile. All the tension and uncomfortable energy from before was gone. Jason wanted to punch something. Whatever Sonny had done to Sam, she had obviously forgiven and they had moved past it. Why couldn't she do the same for him? Because what he had done was unforgiveable, he knew that. Sighing Jason steps further into the room and rest his hands on the railing at the foot of Sam's bed, fighting the urge to come to her side the same way Sonny did, knowing Sam wouldn't be as receptive to him. "Do you want me to leave you two alone?" He asks his eyes darting between Sonny and Sam, the petulance in his voice obvious even to his own ears. Sam just frowns at Jason, confused about his attitude. Sonny just smirks and shakes his head. The man had it bad that was for sure.

"I believe what Jason meant to ask was…how are you feeling?"

Sam was still frowning at Jason and it was only the tug Sonny made on her hand that finally drew her attention back to him. "Uh…sorry." Sam says squeezing her eyes shut and lightly shaking her head. She had to stop staring at him, it was distracting her. But she couldn't help it. Jason was so full of contradictions right now and she couldn't keep up. To make matters worse she was starting to get used to his presence and that wasn't ok. She needed to keep her distance from Jason, but how? "What did you say?" Sam asks opening her eyes to look at a concerned Sonny.

"Are you feeling ok?" It was Jason that asked this time, Sam who was fighting to keep her gaze trained on Sonny couldn't help but look back at Jason. And in his blue eyes was such a mixture of emotions that Sam got lost once again.

"Robin and Patrick said you refused stronger medication…are you sure that's wise Sam?" Sonny asks when Sam still doesn't answer. "If you're still suffering…"

"I'm feeling fine…right now it's just the medication that's making me lose my focus." Sam says, grateful that she has that excuse and she doesn't have to openly admit it was Jason, not the medication that kept distracting her. Sighing she releases Sonny's hand and rubs her temples, the pain was almost completely gone now, but it was replaced by a heavy drowsiness that Sam was failing at fighting off. "That's part of the reason I told them I don't want it. In order to protect myself I have to be alert and focused. That medication is a hindrance to my health."

Sonny bursts into laughter. "Only you Sam would say medication is bad for you."

"Jason never wanted to take his meds when he's in the hospital!" Sam says sounding a lot like a child.

"And he is the example you plan to follow now?" Sonny asks in disbelief.

Sam looks down at her clenched fists. "That's beside the point." Sam starts looking between the two quickly. "I don't mean to use you as a defense Jason, but if anyone can understand an aversion to medication it's got to be you." Sam says finally resting her gaze on him, surprised to see a smile on his face instead of annoyance at getting him involved.

Jason looks at Sam and smiles a little. She always liked to think she was so tough, and she was, but not as much as she thought she was. In all honesty Jason wished she would take the stronger medication because he hated to see her in that much pain, but it wasn't his place to get involved as much as he wished he could. And he did understand the feeling of hating the effects pills had on you. He rarely took them when they were prescribed to him. "I understand." Jason finally says since it felt like both Sam and Sonny were waiting for him to give his opinion.

Sonny just sighs and shuffles his feet. "I don't agree with either of you on this, but I know that my opinion won't matter. It's not too late to reconsider…"

"I respect your opinion Sonny, but I don't want the medication." Sam says shaking her head. "I need to have a clear head to stay safe. I can't protect myself if I'm in and out of consciousness."

"You won't have to worry about things like that Sam. Jason and I are taking care of your protection."

"Sonny I don't need you to do that."

"Sam." Sonny says shaking his head. He didn't know what else to say to convince her. Sam had always been so stubborn.

"Sonny." Sam replies, her tone firm.

"If the only thing holding you back from taking the stronger medication is concern for your safety, then take the medication Sam. You don't have to worry about that." Sonny insists. He looks over at Jason, expecting him to jump in, but Jason was staying silent and his expression unreadable.

"I know that Sonny, but you don't have to. I want you to take your guards back." When Sonny just shakes his head Sam sighs. "Sonny I can take care of myself…"

"Enough!" Jason finally shouts, unwilling to listen to anymore.

"Easy Jason." Sonny says raising a hand towards his long time friend and business partner, with his eyes Sonny was trying to yell at Jason that this was not the way to handle Sam right now.

"No Sonny…let Jason talk." Sam says reaching and lowering Sonny's hand. Sam's gaze doesn't leave Jason's. She couldn't wait to hear what he had to say since she was having such a difficult time reading his actions and face.

Taking a deep breath to calm his growing impatience with Sam and her constant defensive attitude Jason lets it out. "If you don't want to take the medication because you don't like the side effect that's fine, but if the reason you're being so stubborn about this is because you have something to prove…than take the damn pills!"

Sam didn't even flinch at Jason's outburst; in fact, if it did anything, it empowered her and fueled her own irritation. "I don't have anything to prove! That's not why I'm doing this Jason. I just don't want them, I like having control of my life, remember?" She asks with a cool look in her eyes and smirks when Jason drops his gaze to the floor. He was remembering the same thing she was…when he made all of her choices for her and both of their lives started to fall apart. "I like calling the shots and that's not possible if I'm taking those pills! I'm not going to allow it to go on any longer…I can't afford it if I'm going to keep myself safe!"

"I'll keep you safe!" Jason shouts, looking back up from the floor to stare at Sam, his blue eyes on fire.

It was Sam's turn to look down, unable to keep his gaze when she knew that it would be so easy to get caught there. "I don't need you to Jason." Sam says, losing some of the fight in her. Looking up from under her lashes Sam sees the hurt that flashes across Jason's face before he turns away. Lifting her head her eyes follow his back while he walks to the window.

Jason wanted to punch a hole into the wall. He wanted to shout until his voice went hoarse. He really wanted something to release the stress and the anger and the pain that he was feeling. Turning back around, his eyes first land on Sonny who had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at his shoes…obviously uncomfortable being caught in the middle of the struggle that Sam and Jason were going through. Jason's eyes then fix in on Sam who was staring at him, her eyes clouded with sleep and confusion, causing Jason to sigh. "You are in no shape to protect yourself right now Sam."

"Right now no, but that's because I'm still under the effects of the stronger medication. Once it wears off I'll be fine." Sam says stubbornly, she couldn't let herself soften to Jason, not even a little bit.

"Would you just let me do this Sam?" When Sam starts to slowly shake her head Jason steps towards her. "Please?" Out of the corner of his eye Jason can see Sonny's head jerk up in surprise and he watched as Sam's eyes grew wide. It wasn't very often that Jason said please.

With that single word all of Sam's defenses were taken down. "Fine!" Sam finally says, not wanting Jason to know how much his plea affected her. "For now." Sam quickly adds she wasn't going to let this go.

Jason releases the breath he had unconsciously been holding and runs a hand over his face, trying to wipe away his frustration. "Thank you." He says quietly. The silence that follows wasn't bordering on uncomfortable and was only broken by the ringing of Sonny's cell phone, who was startled by the loudness of the ring.

"What is it Max?" Sonny asks, having read the caller ID before answering. "Ok. Tell her I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone Sonny shakes his head. "I have to go now."

"Business." Sam says knowingly.

Sonny just nods his head quickly before looking at Jason. "Jason, I need to speak with you for a second." Sonny says heading towards the door.

"Let me just get someone in here to watch Sam and I'll be right behind you."

"Jason!" Sam says on a sigh. "You probably have two guards placed on the floor, one on the elevator, and possibly a few dispersed somewhere in the lobby I'm guessing. I think I'll be fine if I don't have one of them sitting at my bedside." When Jason looks like he's going to argue with her, Sam raises her hand to silence his rebuttal. "Besides… I don't want some stranger standing over my bedside…it's just kind of creepy. I'm willing to compromise on this, but only so far."

Jason didn't like it, but Sam did have a point. And he only was going to be gone a few minutes. "Yea, you have a point." He says, ignoring the smug look that was forming on Sam's face. "When I get back I think we should talk about what you remember. Ok?" He tacks on at the end, wanting Sam to know she does have a choice in the matter. He didn't want to upset her anymore.

Sam was unable to contain her smile, she knew it was unusual for Jason to ask for anything…or at least it used to be. So that he was doing it now with her made Sam feel better. It gave her a sense of control that she had been lacking before. "That sounds fine." Jason smiles in return and she watches as he leaves the room behind Sonny. Waiting for the door to close fully Sam lets out a groan. "McCall you got to watch yourself…it's been two years and you've both moved on. Remember that!"

------

It was going on hour number three of sitting at Kelly's and Stephen hadn't made any progress with Maxie. In fact, they just kept going in circles, covering the same ground. He was fairly positive that he had Spinelli on his side. That was clearly obvious within the first five minutes when Spinelli had squealed from excitement when Stephen started talking about his plan…Plan JaSam…as he loved to call it. "Maxie I've already told you why I want Sam and Jason back together!" Stephen says through clenched teeth, he was normally the even tempered one, but that was before Maxie Jones.

"You keep saying because they still love each other, but…really?" Maxie says shaking her head. "How do you even know if that's true?! You just met Jason today! And from what you've told us, Sam never mentioned him by name until four days ago! In what delusional world does that say love to you?"

"Don't you see Maxie…It's everything that Sam didn't say. All those times she would mention this person, who I now know to be Jason, and she would get this wistful look about her. It's in her actions and the silence that you can tell how deeply she still feels." When Maxie remains silent Stephen sighs. "Sam still loves Jason."

Maxie just shakes her head vehemently until Spinelli rests a hand on her shoulder. "Let's say that what you're saying is true…which I'm not saying it is…but let's use it as a for-instance. What about Jason? You just met him. You can't know that he loves Sam too. And if you try and do this…this JaSam plan! And it fails!"

"Jason loves Sam Maxie!" Stephen says indignantly.

"You can't know that!" Maxie says back seething. "You weren't here last time; you didn't see the destruction that was Sam McCall and Jason Morgan." Feeling the burning of tears in her eyes, Maxie stops and takes a deep breath before continuing…this time using a different method to get through to him. "Those two were the most in love people I think I ever saw!" Maxie says her voice rising and opening her eyes to stare into his. "They were so in-sync with each other that half the time they didn't require words! And it failed! It almost killed both of them the last time. I don't like Jason and I blame him for what happened…whatever the hell it is that he did…but I'll be the first to admit that when Sam left him. When their world came crumbling down. Jason was devastated just as much as Sam. How the two of them survived it I will never know. The carnage left behind was enough that Sam ran from everything and everyone she knew because it was too hard to stay…"

"Maxie…" Stephen tries to interrupt, but Maxie had hit her stride and she wasn't finished.

"It has been two years. I don't know what is really going on in either of their lives because Sam is always very vague about her life in Miami and I try to avoid Jason as much as possible out of loyalty and also because I have just a little bit of fear over the life he leads." Maxie looks at Spinelli and isn't surprised to see the shock on his face at her statement. She never let him know that she wasn't exactly comfortable with Jason's work. Looking back at Stephen Maxie sighs. "What I do know is both of them seem to be content now…moved on from all that. And you want to what…? Push them back into that…that pain? Why would you want to do that? When both seem to be…"

"Content? Ok? Is that what you were going to say?" Stephen says tartly. "Is that what you want for them? For Sam…to just be ok? Because I don't…I want more for her. I want her to be happy. And I think Jason…"

"Shut up!" Maxie shouts putting her hands over her ears. "You don't know what you're talking about. So just shut up!"

"Maximista!" Spinelli says quietly, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder to turn her body to face him. "Please…just listen." Spinelli had been mostly silent through their whole conversation. He really didn't know what to do in this situation. He agreed with Stephen and would give anything to see Jason and Sam together…he honestly believed what Stephen was saying. But he could tell that Maxie was really struggling with the idea. And Spinelli could never consciously do something that Maxie was so openly opposed to. When Maxie looks at Spinelli with anxious eyes Spinelli gives her an earnest look.

Maxie didn't want to hear anymore, but Spinelli asked so little of her that she couldn't really say no to him. "Fine…"She says releasing a deep breath.

Stephen waits for Maxie to compose herself and for the rest of the people in Kelly's to go about their business before continuing. "I get that you're struggling with this, but I think if you give my idea half a chance you will see that I'm right. And I must agree with you on one thing... You're right when you say that I wasn't around before, but you seem to forget that I met Sam not too long after she moved to Miami, so I did get a glimpse into the destruction Jason caused. Just like I have sat back as Sam has tried to start a life in Miami…and she's been doing a pretty good job, but there's just one problem. As long as Sam's heart is still here in Port Charles she could live in China and still never fully move on and be happy."

"How do you know that Sam still loves Jason?" Spinelli can't help but ask. "I, myself, have had much deliberation and am very optimistic that this is so, but you seem confident. And I fear maybe perhaps overly confident?"

Sighing Stephen runs a hand through his hair. "Ok I can see that my assurance isn't enough to convince you that this is a good idea. So how bout you two talk to Sam and Jason and see for yourselves?"

Scoffing Maxie shakes her head. "As if that would ever work. Sam and Jason are both notorious for being stubborn and evasive…especially when it comes to talking about each other and their feelings."

"Maximista speaks the truth. Stonecold and Fair Samantha are unforthcoming about anything relating to their persons. Any inquisition on our part would most likely be faced with taciturn non-answers."

"Then you'll just have to get your answers another way." When both Spinelli and Maxie look at him quizzically he laughs. "Just watch the way they act around each other. Both are so busy trying to act disinterested and unaware when the other is in the room that it's blatantly obvious that they both want each other. It's only matter of time before they jump each other's bones."

"Your confidence is truly astounding, but in a situation like this why not just let nature take its course if the Bronzed One is so sure?"

"Because I know Sam and she's going to fight this every step of the way. And if I leave it up to her she'll be on the plane back to Miami before she even realizes that she wants Jason. And Jason will be too reluctant to pressure Sam, because he feels that he's done too much to ever deserve to ask anything of Sam. He'll see it as a favor to Sam to let her go. Of course I'm merely guessing with that, since, as you have pointed out, I just met the mobster this morning."

Maxie just stares at Stephen for a minute, taking in everything that he had said. Finally she nods her head. "I'm not agreeing to help you…yet! Let me talk to Sam first."

"Thank you." Spinelli says smiling and turning to Spinelli, waiting for his answer.

"I'm with Maximista. I too hope you are right, but will withhold support and assistance until the Jackal can be sure of the Bronzed One's confidence."

"That's all I can ask for." Stephen says, feeling even more confident now than he did before.

------

Sam was sitting in her bed with her eyes closed. She could feel the medication slowly starting to wear off. Along with her clearer head she could also feel her muscles complaining and a small throb in the back of head, but it was all tolerable if it meant she would be more aware of her surroundings and possibly get released from the hospital sooner. Hearing the sound of the door opening Sam sighs. "Wow. You left me alone a whole five minutes…I'm impressed." The smirk that had been forming on her face freezes, when Sam opens her eyes to see who her visitor actually was. "Oh… Hello Elizabeth."

**I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone reading…I hope you all are enjoying the story, because it's been pretty fun writing it! And for everyone reviewing…you guys are AMAZING! Thank you! The story would be long forgotten for lack of inspiration if it wasn't for you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is a much shorter post than you're all used to from me, but that's for two reasons. One being that in one hour I have my last final of the semester! YAY!!! But I wanted to post a little before I went and took it. And secondly…I decided I wanted to keep Sam and Liz's conversation separate since I feel it's important and everyone is waiting for it to happen. So I'm giving you this smaller update now, but don't worry. As soon as I'm done with my LAST final (Yay!) I'm coming home to start the next chapter. I'm feeling very inspired right now! Anyways…I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter! Thanks to those reading and THANK YOU a million times to those reviewing…you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

"So what did Max want on the phone?" Jason asks following Sonny off of the elevator.

Sighing Sonny runs a hand on the back of his head. "He was calling to tell me Claudia is starting to get restless and pissing off the guard I have on her." When Jason just rolls his eyes, Sonny chuckles. "Yes, apparently you aren't the only one that can't stand her, but Jason…between her messed up father and the car accident she's been having a hard time…"

"Sonny I don't want to discuss Claudia with you. You know how I feel about her and you have ignored me time and time again when I try and tell you the mistake you've made, but you won't listen! So if that's all you have for me…well than good luck with your problem and I'll talk to you later."

"Jason I have a bad feeling about her."

"Most people get that feeling around Claudia." Jason mumbles. "I think it has something to do with the fact she's a heartless manipulating liar."

"I think she's hiding something." Sonny says ignoring Jason's comments. "And I know you have your hands full with Sam right now and that's fine, so I just want you to know I'm going to ask for Bernie to look into this for me."

Jason nods his head. "Thanks for understanding that I can't do this for you, but I'm sure Bernie can do this for you. And I can even have Spinelli look into it…he was working with me, but that was before…"

"Yea that's fine. If you think he can help."

"I don't know if you're going to like what you find Sonny."

Sonny lets out a tired, drawn-out breath. "I think I've put this off long enough."

"You can say that again."

------

"Hi Sam." Elizabeth says closing the door behind her and stepping into the hospital room. Both women just stare at each other, neither sure what to say to the other. Finally the silence in the room gets to be too much and the nurse steps forward and pastes on the best smile possible. "We just had shift change and I need to check your vitals and update your chart." Her smile strained on her face she waits for Sam to say something. "Ok?" She asks, her smile faltering.

Sam just stares at the woman, frozen in both movement and speech. Her mind, however, was not frozen...her thoughts were racing a million miles a second, so fast that Sam was even struggling to keep up. Standing before her was the embodiment of everything Sam wasn't and could never be. Elizabeth was a professional, she was well-respected, and she was a mother. It was the last one that hurt Sam the most, because it was the one thing she wanted so desperately to be and the one thing she never could be. Seeing Elizabeth just brought back all of Sam's worst moments and it hurt…a lot. "Yea…sure whatever." Sam says waving a hand before lifting it to rest on her forehead. Closing her eyes Sam wills herself to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but trapped in a room with the woman who single-handedly took away from Sam the life she had once thought could be hers.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say to try and ease the tension in the room. Running a hand through her hair she picks up Sam's chart and starts read over the notes there, her eyes going wide. "Oh my gosh, Sam! It says here you were attacked in the hospital…that can't be right."

Sighing Sam opens her eyes to stare at the naïve nurse. "What you're reading is true. Some man wearing a face mask slipped into the hospital and tried to strangle me, but…Jason…" Sam hesitates to say his name, her voice shaky; she breaks eye contact to look out the window. "But Jason stopped him before he could finish the job."

"Well are you alright?"

"As good as can be expected… I guess…nothing that I can't handle." Sam says bringing her gaze back to the nurse. "Nothing that I haven't been through before."

"That's right." Elizabeth says setting Sam's chart back down. "I forgot that you were always great in those high pressure and adventurous situations." Shaking her head the nurse steps up to the machine at Sam's bedside to check the readings. "I could never do some of the things you've done I'm sure. Your life is just too wild for me I'm afraid."

Sam knew the nurse was just trying to make small talk, ease the tension that had filled the room, but it wasn't working. If anything, Elizabeth was only making matters worse. She was voicing what Sam had always thought when Jason started his affair with the nurse, how could she handle his lifestyle? Sam never understood that…she still didn't. "Yea…well. With the adventure you have all those pesky things called risks and the consequences." Sam says ringing her hands in front of her.

Elizabeth just stares at Sam for a second before looking down. "You sound like you might have regrets?" She was curious…part of her had always wondered what made Sam tick.

Sam gives a humorless laugh and shakes her head. "I definitely have regrets…" She says bring her gaze up to stare at Elizabeth. "But I don't really have to tell you about that do I?" Sam waits for the nurse to raise her gaze to stare back at her. "You already know my deep dark secrets…"

"Sam…"Elizabeth tries to stop her from going down that path, but Sam won't let her.

"No." Sam says shaking her head, she needed to say this. "What I did was wrong…it was so very wrong and I don't think a day has gone by that I wish I would've acted differently." Sam looks down quickly, but then forces her gaze back up to stare at Elizabeth; she wasn't going to be a coward in this. "But as terrible as what I did…I wasn't the only one in the wrong two years ago…and I think we both can agree to that. Don't you?"

Elizabeth couldn't hold Sam's gaze a minute longer, it was too hard. "Sam…really…we don't have to discuss this. Especially now when you're hurt and…"

"I was hurt than too Elizabeth!" Sam shouts, silencing the nurse. "And you didn't seem to care."

"It wasn't that…Sam…everything then was so messy and I….just, please." Elizabeth says pleading with her words and her eyes. "Just let me do my job…" She stops talking when Sam starts shaking her head.

"You still can't admit it…that you were in the wrong too…that you weren't the sanctimonious mother that everyone should admire and respect."

"Sam." Elizabeth says her tone stronger that Sam had been expecting. "I'm sorry for what happened two years ago…really, I am." When Sam just rolls her eyes Elizabeth sighs. "And I can see that that's not good enough for you, but it's all I have to offer you now." The nurse waits for some retort, but gets none and she takes a deep breath, her resolve growing. "It has been two years Sam….two long and tiring years. I really rather not dredge up the past when so much of it is painful and so full of regrets…on both of our parts."

Sam stares at the other woman in disbelief. "You just…what…just forget everything that happened two years ago? Like that is even possible?"

"Well…it could be." Elizabeth says shrugging her shoulders. "Sam I don't know what happened after you left Port Charles, but I have…" Elizabeth stops and shakes her head. "I mean we all have moved on here. We had to with everything that happened." Uncomfortable at the fact Sam was just staring at her Elizabeth raises her hand up to brush her bangs behind her ear and she then rests her hand on her chest. "I hope that you can just let this go Sam…Sam are you alright?" Elizabeth asks in concern seeing the tears well up in Sam's eyes.

Sam had been listening to Elizabeth with skepticism, because she honestly didn't think it would be possible for anyone to forgive or forget what had happened…especially Jason Morgan. She had been watching the nurse closely looking for any tells that she was lying when her attention was drawn to the hand Elizabeth had raised. It wasn't the hand itself that caught Sam's attention…it was the shiny diamond ring placed on her finger that Sam was staring at. The rest of Elizabeth's words fell on deaf ears as Sam just stares at the ring. Of course Elizabeth would be married now. Lucky and her were getting divorced and Sam had left town. The stage was all set for her happy ending…she could have the family that she always wanted…the family the woman climbed all those stairs to have. Sonny had even tried to tell Sam about the woman in Jason's life when he had been interrupted by Jason returning. It all made perfect sense now, why Jason wasn't angry with her anymore and why Elizabeth was so willing to forget everything. They finally had their family that both had wanted. Staring at the ring Sam felt her eyes burning and she blinks, feeling the tears slowly start to roll down her cheeks. Swiping them away angrily Sam looks back at the ring and shakes her head. "I'm fine!"

"Sam…are you sure? Are you in pain?" Elizabeth asks stepping closer.

Sam scoffs and wipes at the remaining tears, she was in pain alright, but not the kind the nurse was talking about. "It's fine, please just finish whatever it is you have to do. I want to be alone." Sam says looking away from the woman and her ring, Sam felt like both were mocking her at the moment.

"Alright." Elizabeth says a little confused, she grabs Sam's chart and records her vitals. Turning to leave the nurse stops and turns before opening the door. "About what we were discussing…I mean what I was saying Sam. I really hope that we…"

"It's fine Elizabeth. It's forgotten. I'll never mention it again." Sam says, hoping that the woman would finally leave. Turning to watch as she opens the door Sam lets out a deep breath. "Oh Elizabeth…!" Sam calls out to stop her.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asks turning around with a curious look on her face. "Did you need something?"

"Just a different nurse from now on is all." Sam says staring the woman down. "I just think it might be for the best…you know what I mean?"

Elizabeth nods her head. "I understand and will make a note of it for future scheduling. This will be the last you see of me Sam. I…" Elizabeth stops, unsure if her words would be considered sincere, but deciding it didn't matter either way. "I hope that you feel better." With nothing left to say the nurse walks through the door and closes it behind her, feeling some regret that things with Sam had to be that way.

Sam just stares at the closed door and shakes her head before looking around the room…she was all alone.

**As you can all see I don't have Elizabeth being the terrible and cruel villain in my story that I'm sure most were expecting (and possibly hoping for). I don't want to give too much away, but since so many people have such strong views on her character I want to clear the air now…Liz isn't an intricate part of my story. I don't plan on writing her a lot, because I don't really like her and find it too difficult to separate my feelings from my writing. So with that said…I hope you all enjoyed the update! I can't wait to hear what you all think about Sam and Liz's conversation! Thanks for all who are reviewing…you're AMAZING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I suck! I'm sorry it's taken so long between posts but after finals things got hectic with work and selling back books and before I knew it the holiday was here and with family visiting things got crazy! But I just saw my sister off on her plane today and am hoping that things will get back to a semblance of a normal schedule and with that I'll be able to write more often! So fingers crossed!**

**As for this update…it's smaller than my usual, sorta like the last one. That's because I'm struggling a little bit and I decided instead of making you wait even longer for a new post than you already have that I would post this mini and work my butt off to get the next one started and be sure to make it longer! Have no fears about the story! I know where I want it to go, but the problem is getting it there. So I hope you all can hang in there with me and promise that things are going to pick up! Thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters.**

Sam didn't know how long she sat alone in her hospital room looking out the window, but when the door opened and Jason appeared she knew it wasn't long enough since Elizabeth had left her alone. Sam watched as Jason steps into the room, she looked at him almost as if he were a moving target for her to take out all her frustration on…he was in large part to blame for everything she was feeling. The hurt, the anger, and even yes the embarrassment…she was embarrassed because she was beginning to let herself get sucked back into this life. Life where gunshot wounds and attempted strangulation were almost a daily occurrence and it was considered an off day if Jason didn't have to pull out his gun. But Elizabeth's visit had been a wakeup call for Sam, one that she desperately had needed and hadn't even realized it. "You came back." Sam says her tone cold even to her own ears.

"I said I would." Jason says confusion etched on to his normally blank face. He thought he was finally making some ground with Sam, she had even smiling and even pleasant with him earlier. So why did he feel like he was back at square one?

"And you always stay true to your word…of course." Sam says rolling her eyes. "How could I have forgotten?" Her gaze hard and staring straight into Jason's confused one.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jason asks stepping to the side of her bed.

"Nothing's wrong…not with me anyways!" Sam says diverting her gaze; she had never been able to lie to Jason. She didn't think two years away from each other had changed that and she didn't want him to see the hurt she was trying desperately to conceal with her anger.

"Sam…" Jason says feeling at a loss for words. "Something is obviously wrong."

"Fine!" Sam shouts slamming her hands down on the bed and turning to glare at Jason, meeting his gaze straight on. "Something is wrong…You! You're my problem Jason!" Both are silent for a moment, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Neither sure of what to say.

Jason breaks the silence first, "Sam…" but Sam cuts him off.

"You think I'm stupid Jason? Or that it's been so long that I've forgotten what your life is like? I know you have more important places to be than playing watchdog over one of your ex's." Sam was practically shaking from the tension in her body. "What are you still even doing here? Don't you have somewhere better to be?" She asks in anger, but also in confusion. What was the point of him staying if he had Elizabeth and his family waiting for him at home? Why was he still playing this game?

"Sam." Jason says her name firmly, trying to hold in his annoyance with her attitude. "What happened? What's got you acting this way?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out Jason!" Sam asks her voice cracking, she was no longer able to hold in the pain.

"Find out what, Sam?" Jason asks in frustration.

Sam just ignores his question, if he wanted to play stupid than that was fine. "I was blind before and didn't see what was staring me in the face." The pain was all consuming now with the memories flooding her. "I was so stupid and naïve and I thought I had learned my lesson." Sam says more to herself than Jason, who was standing silently watching Sam, unsure of what to say or do. "But I haven't, I'll never learn when it comes to you." Closing her eyes Sam raises her hands and wipes at her eyes once, and then again, and again. But the tears won't go away, they're just replaced by fresh ones. The anger she had been holding on to was still there, but she didn't have the energy to keep it up. Taking a shaky breath Sam keeps her hands covering her face. "You need to leave."

Jason had been unsure of what to say to Sam, she was obviously upset and he didn't want to make it worse. But when she tells him to leave he can't stay silent any longer. "I'm not going anywhere, so you can just get that idea out of your head." His tone more forceful than he had planned, and he could see Sam stiffen in the bed, the tension rolling off her in waves once again.

Lowering her hands Sam can see the stubborn set of Jason's jaw and it brings her anger and insolence back to the surface. "Well I don't want you here Jason. And I think right now I should get what I want. Especially from you since it's practically your fault that I'm lying in this hospital bed."

Clenching his hands into fists Jason takes a deep breath trying to reign in his temper. He was so sick of people throwing it in his face that he might've been the one to shoot Sam down in Mexico and that it was possibly his fault that she was in the hospital. He had already felt guilty about that and didn't need the constant reminder. Sam mentioning it didn't help matters. "That may be." Jason says quietly. "But it also could be that if it weren't for me Jerry would've killed you. You don't remember it right now, but you wouldn't be here I hadn't shown up."

"I can take of myself." Sam says defiantly. "I'm sure I had the situation under control."

"Yes that was very apparent to me when I stormed into that run-down house and found you tied to a chair and Jerry holding a gun on you…You looked in complete control of the situation!" Jason says pacing away from the bed and back again. He didn't mean to yell at Sam, but when she got this way he couldn't help himself. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm not going anywhere? That I want to watch over you!"

"Because I don't want you here Jason!" Sam shouts, but it was a lie. The truth was that she wanted him there too much.

Jason didn't know what to say in response to that. Sam's words cut deep, a lot more than he thought possible. Turning his back on her he takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes, trying to find composure. "I understand you might not want me around, but right now…with the threat Jerry poses I can't trust anyone else…" Jason says before turning around to see Sam staring down at her hands, a look of hurt and confusion on her face. "I'm sorry if that's a problem for you."

Sam could hear the pain in his voice and it only confused her more. What was the cause? "I'm sure." She says dryly messing with her nails, picking at the flaking nail polish. Sighing Sam raises her eyes to stare at him. "You know what…It's fine. Whatever works for you. I just want this whole mess to be over with. And if that requires your constant presence than I guess I don't really have a say in the matter, do I?" Sam's words were a lot harsher than she originally planned on. "It's not like I really had any say with you before either, so I shouldn't be too surprised that that's the case now." She was trying to antagonize him, push him away, because then maybe he would leave. She knew it wasn't fair and she knew that he didn't necessarily deserve her attitude, but right now it was all about survival. And Sam's survival rested upon keeping her distance from Jason, both physically and emotionally.

Jason didn't know where this was coming from with Sam. She was happy than mad, one second spitting angry and the next crying too hard to speak. He didn't know how to handle her anymore…and that's when he remembered Sam was never one to be handled. When he had tried in the past was when he usually failed, until the end when he had lost completely. Now, when it mattered more than ever to get back to some semblance of friendship, for her safety if nothing else, it seemed Sam was having none of it. And the worst part was he couldn't blame her for how she was acting, he deserved worse. Gulping and shoving his hands in his pocket Jason shrugs his shoulders. "I don't mean to take away your choices and freedom Sam." He says, his words quiet and considerate. "I didn't then and I certainly don't now…but with Jerry I just can't…"

"I get that Jason!" Sam snaps trying to cut off whatever else he had to say. She couldn't handle this right now, his concern and calm. Why couldn't he do what she expected? Get angry and leave? Why didn't he go back to his life? His family? Why did he keep making them both suffer through this uncomfortable time together, in this small hospital room? What could he possibly gain from it? "What I don't get is why it has to be you? I mean couldn't someone else play guard dog over me until I'm released from here? It's not like you direly need my protected, what do I have to offer? I'm damaged goods with more problems that I can even remember…the latest being my selective amnesia of all things Mexico…" Sam says before her mind freezes at the thought, her wandering gaze coming back to stare at Jason who hadn't looked away from Sam the whole time. "Mexico!" She says in awe and understanding. "That's why you're hanging around me! You need to be sure that nothing happens to me before I remember what that whack job Jerry told me when he had me tied up! I get it now!" Sam says feeling mild satisfaction that she finally figured out why Jason was waiting at her bedside. Along with that also came twinge of sadness over the fact that he wasn't only there because he wanted to be. "I get it now." Sam says unable to fully clear her voice of the disappointment she was feeling, casting a glance at Jason before looking back down Sam saw the thoughtful expression cross his face.

Jason stared at Sam for a moment before shaking his head. "No I don't think you do." She was right when she said that he wanted to know everything that Jerry had told her, but that was only a small part of it. The thought of Jerry getting anywhere near Sam, or Sam getting hurt again was unbearable and Jason only trusted himself to protect her. To his and Sonny's men she would just be another person under protective detail that they had to watch over, it wasn't an exciting job to have and the men would get bored with it. To Jason it was so much more and it was personal. He wasn't leaving Sam's side for any noticeable period of time until this thing with Jerry was taken care of. They both were just going to have to deal with the close proximity.

Neither knew what to say and it was Sam who finally broke the silence. "I think you're over reacting Jason. I can't remember Jerry, but how much of a threat could he be to me?"

"He is dangerous Sam." Jason says forcefully.

"More dangerous than Neco, my crazy ex who, would've rather seen me dead than with another man? Or Ric and Alcazar who couldn't see past their rage for you and didn't care whose lives they destroyed in the process?"

"Yes." Jason says nodding his head vehemently. "Jerry is more dangerous than them."

Still unconvinced at the threat Jerry poses Sam thinks back another threat she had faced while with Jason, but her mind shies away from the memory, should she even mention it? Biting her bottom lip Sam wonders if she should go there, but decides that if Jason had truly moved on with Elizabeth than it wouldn't matter anyways. The memory wouldn't be as painful for him as it was for her. "Is he more dangerous than Manny?" She asks and the spark of concern that quickly transforms to fear before immediately turning to anger in his eyes lets her know that that was still a touchy subject for him as well.

Jason went cold inside at the mere mention of the maniacs' name. Manny was whole different breed of dangerous and one Jason never wanted to face again. The pain and destruction that he had caused was still evident today just by looking at Jason and Sam. Manny's bullet didn't only miss Jason and take away Sam's ability to have children, it also tore apart a love that neither had ever felt before and left both of them reeling for a long time after. Jason sometimes wished that he could bring Manny back to life, only so he could properly pay the man back for all the devastation that he had caused. Hearing the name come from Sam's lips brought back so much pain and anger that Jason needed a moment before he spoke. "Jerry is equally dangerous, if not more so, because he doesn't care how many people he takes out to just get one. He's a terrorist. Manny…" Jason's teeth clench and his fists turn white at his sides. "Manny was a psychopath, but he was more methodical about it."

Casting her eyes to the window Sam sighs. "Both equally destructive, but in very different ways." A new fear rose up in Sam now, not only because of the mention of Manny, but because she hadn't understood before the threat Jerry actually imposed.

Jason could hear the fear in Sam's voice and it brought out the protective instinct in him, knowing how unreceptive Sam would be he sighs and crosses his arms, fighting the urge to reach out to her. "None of that matters because he's getting nowhere near you. I'm here to make sure of that."

Sam turns back to stare at Jason and for the first time in a long time she felt protected, she didn't realize how much she had missed that feeling until she felt it now. But she also was concerned. "That's not going to be enough to stop Jerry, Jason."

"What do you mean?"

"You yourself said that Jerry doesn't concern himself with a body count. If he truly wants me gone he won't think twice about taking as many lives as possible to get the job done."

"Sam he's not going to get to you." Jason says shaking his head and trying to reassure her. He was grateful to finally be off the topics of Manny and him leaving her.

"But he doesn't need to Jason." Sam says urgently. "If what you say is true about him he would take out this whole hospital to get to me!" The fear creeping up her spine Sam watches what she's saying slowly sinks in to Jason. "Everyone in this hospital is in danger as long as I'm staying here…I need to get out of here before Jerry tries something else."

"Sam I think you might be over reacting." Jason says using her earlier protest against her now, but deep down he knew she had a point. Too many more failed attempts towards Sam and Jerry would probably be desperate enough to do something drastic against the whole hospital.

"Do you really think that Jason? Or are you just saying that?" Sam asks, even though she already knew the answer. She was surprised that after all this time she could still read Jason.

"I don't know." Jason says shaking his head. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Sam knew he had been lying, she had always been able to tell before and it appeared even time and separation hadn't changed that.

"Jason I need to get out of this hospital!" Sam says struggling with the wires, trying to get out of bed.

"Sam you need to calm down!" Jason practically yells back, not even considering the fact that would just provoke Sam more, he was past reasoning with her at this point.

"You know what Jason?" Sam says pausing to glare at him in annoyance. "You can stay here and be the calm one, be Stonecold as Spinelli so accurately named you! But I'm not going to! I'm getting out of here before I cause any more innocent people pain and bring unnecessary damage to this hospital." Throwing the covers off of her Sam shifts her legs to the side of the bed and would've climbed out if Jason didn't reach out and stop her.

"You're not going anywhere until Robin or Patrick ok it Sam." Jason says his gaze fierce on hers. He understood her worries and he even shared them with her. But he wasn't about to let Sam mess with her recovery just because she was afraid for everyone else, she needed to consider herself in all of this too. "So get back into bed or I'll make you." Jason says lowering his head until their eyes are level with each other. He saw the defiance in Sam's eyes and part of him found it amusing that she would even consider getting physical with him right now when she was in no shape to put up an actual fight against him. The other part of him wanted to sigh in frustration that Sam would be so thoughtless about her well being.

"Woah!" They hear from the doorway causing both to jump apart startled by the intrusion. "What did I just interrupt?" Maxie asks coming fully into the room, a look of confusion battling with amusement on her face. She looks between Jason and Sam, both who have looks of annoyance and frustration on their faces. From what was the question?

------

Silently fuming Jason stops his pacing in the hallway outside Sam's hospital room to look through the small window. It was the same as before, Maxie standing at the foot of the bed her arms crossed, blocking his entire view of Sam so he couldn't read her face. Waiting out in this hallway knowing that Sam was probably spilling her guts to Maxie was torture to him. And the fact that Maxie had kicked him out of her room, with Sam's encouragement, pissed him off. What was it going to take to get through to her? When would she finally accept the fact he wasn't going anywhere and that she was wasting her energy trying to keep him at a distance. He was sick of her defensive attitude and if that wasn't bad enough he was mad at himself for getting frustrated with her because she had every right to be acting that way. The whole process was extremely tiring.

What was making matters even worse was Sam's behavior. He couldn't understand what had brought on her change in mood from when he left with Sonny and returned alone. He had been gone maybe 15 minutes, but in that time she had something had upset her and it had to do with him. He wished he was able to just sit down at Sam's bedside and hash out their problems, to talk, like Sam used to force him to do. Except now Sam wanted the opposite and he was the one wanting to talk…he was in unchartered territory here.

Staring into the room Jason watched as Maxie finally moved from her spot at the foot of the bed and he now had a clear view of Sam. She looked like she was in shock and then just as quickly a look of shame crossed her face before Sam buried her face in her hands, shaking her head at the same time. Jason didn't know what was being said in the room, but he was fighting every urge to go in there and find out. With one hand hovering over the door handle Jason was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the ding of the elevator or the person approaching him. It was finally the clearing of the feminine throat that caught Jason's attention. Caught off guard Jason's hand reaches for the gun out of instinct as he turns, but freezes halfway there when his eyes land on the intruder. "Elizabeth."

The nurse hesitates, her eyes darting between his face and the hand she knew had been reaching for his gun. Finally she takes a deep breath and then brings her gaze up to stare into his face. "Jason I think we should talk."

**As I said it's a little short, but I promise that this isn't a trend for me! I'm going to try and do better I promise! Thank you to all who are still reading this, you guys all rock! And everyone that reviews…you ALL are truly amazing and this story wouldn't be where it is without you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys! So here is my newest post! I'm going to make this short so you can all get to the chapter…When writing this I kinda let the characters go and let my fingers just type whatever came to me. This chapter really got away from the rough outline that I had in place when I started, but I'm happy with where it went and I hope you all are too! These characters really seem to have a mind of their own sometimes! Anyways…Enjoy! I can't wait to hear what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.**

"Do you want to tell me what I walked in on?" Maxie asks after kicking Jason out of Sam's hospital room, the hitman had been very reluctant to leave. Only after Sam had insisted Jason leave so she could talk to Maxie in private did he actually listen…Maxie didn't think she had ever seen such a petulant look on Jason's face before. She had taken a second to enjoy the moment before turning to stare at Sam, they had a lot to discuss.

"It was nothing." Sam says avoiding the young blonde's gaze. "Jason and I were just having a disagreement is all…that's nothing unusual for us."

"Mmhmm." Maxie says skeptically crossing her arms over her chest. "Well that's very interesting, because I've had more than my fair share of disagreements, quite a few of them with Jason in fact, and none of them set off sparks the way you two do." When Sam just chews on her bottom lip and continues to avoid meeting Maxie's gaze the blonde sighs. "So what's that all about?" She asks taking a step closer to the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam says shaking her head. "There are no…Sparks!" The last word comes out high pitched, Sam clearly uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" Maxie asks slightly amused. "So then what exactly is going on between you and Jason?"

"There is no me and Jason! And there's no sparks. What there is…is annoyance and frustration and anger…and pain." Sam says looking back down at her hands. "Lots, and lots of pain." She adds almost in a whisper.

Maxie had to strain to hear the last little bit that Sam had said, but the hurt and confusion was written all over Sam's face. With a frown Maxie casts a quick glance over her shoulder she sees Jason standing just outside the door, making it obvious that there was more than nothing going on. Maybe Stephen had a point after all. "Sam you can talk to me you know." Maxie says looking back to stare at her, waiting until Sam lifts her head back up. "I know that I'm very opinionated and stubborn…and I don't really like Jason…but if you just need me to listen. I can do that."

"Maxie there's nothing to talk about…" Sam starts to say.

"Sam!" Maxie says stomping her foot in aggravation. "Would you please just talk to me!"

Startled by her outburst Sam just stares at Maxie for a moment before she starts to feel a burning in her eyes and a lump in her throat. Earlier with Jason she had been able to push the hurt at bay while they discussed Jerry and with Maxie Sam had wanted to just ignore everything that she was feeling, but Maxie wouldn't let her. And now here Sam was, once again being bombarded with thoughts of Elizabeth wearing a wedding band and Jason going home to the penthouse and sitting around a dinner table with the nurse and Cameron and Jake. The mental picture cut deep and Sam closed her eyes trying to shy away from it, but nothing worked. "Maxie…" Sam says, her voice thick with sadness as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Oh my gosh!" Maxie says raising her hands to her face. "I didn't mean to upset you! I'm so sorry! Please please please tell me what's wrong! How can I fix this! I'm such a terrible person…here you are lying in a hospital bed and I'm making you cry! I deserve to have something terrible happen to me in return! I'm so sorry Sam! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't know!" Sam says sighing heavily. "That's part of the problem I think." She says looking up to see Maxie crossing her arms again and frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know!" Sam says again shaking her head. "It's been two years! Why should it matter to me what he's up to now! Or that he's married to that…that…that manipulative leech of woman! It shouldn't hurt that he has a family now and has moved on with his life!" Sam says not even looking at the younger woman anymore, completely missing the lost and confused look on her face. "It's been two years for god sake! I've moved on too! I mean not with a man or anything, god knows that I have avoided that for obvious reasons, but still! I have a wonderful business and a great friend who is also my business partner and roommate. And I have my family: Alexis and the girls, and you and Spinelli too. Granted I don't get to see you all very often, but you're all still very important to me. So I don't know why that it matters that he's obviously moved on too! I should be happy for him! I should congratulate him!" Sam says nodding her head quickly before frowning. "But I can't! Why can't I? Why is it when I saw her in here I felt like it was two years ago and I was still that lost and broken woman who had so much to apologize and make up for. Why when I saw that damn ring did my heart feel like it was breaking all over again? Why did it affect me so much? Why when he walked back into this room did I do everything in my power to push him away? Why did I try to hurt and antagonize him when he's obviously just trying to protect me? Why Maxie?" Sam asks finally settling her gaze back on the blonde. "Why does it hurt so damn much!"

Maxie's heart went out to Sam and the obvious pain that she was feeling, but she couldn't overcome the confusion she felt over a lot of what Sam had to say. "Who has obviously moved on and started a family?" Maxie asks shaking her head, hoping to clear her muddled thoughts.

"Who?" Sam says with a confused look on her face. "Who do you think Maxie? Jason of course!"

For a solid minute Maxie is shocked silent with no clue what to say, something that didn't normally happen to her. Finally, after much concentration Maxie comes out of her stupor. "Sam I don't know what you think happened while you were gone, but Jason didn't get married and start a family." Shaking her head Maxie's hands fall to her sides and a look of understanding crosses her face. "You saw Elizabeth didn't you?" When Sam just bites down on her bottom lip and nod slightly Maxie sighs. "Sam… Elizabeth remarried Lucky almost a year ago, they're practically the picture perfect family all they're missing is the dog." Maxie says walking to stand at Sam's bedside, watching as a look of shock covers Sam's face. "And Jason…" Maxie says stopping to look over her shoulder to see the hitman standing and staring into the room still. "I don't think Jason has moved on yet." Confused at the shameful look that enters Sam's face Maxie reaches out a hand to Sam, but it gets waved away as Sam brings her hands up to cover her face.

Shaking her head Sam groans. "What have I done?" She says into her hands, before lowering them to share a miserable look with Maxie. "I was so terrible to Jason earlier and he did nothing to deserve it!"

"I'm sure it not that bad Sam." Maxie says sympathetically.

"No it was Maxie. Before Elizabeth showed up Jason and I were actually getting along and then after she left I just…I just lost my cool. And when Jason came back I lashed out at him."

"You lashed out at him for thinking he was with Elizabeth?" Maxie says a new gleam entering her eyes.

Sam could hear the speculation in Maxie voice and hated that it had every right to be there. "That's not it a…"

"No no no no no." Maxie says raising her hand and silencing Sam. "No more denying. You just said that you and Jason were getting along before Elizabeth showed up and then you jumped to all the wrong conclusions about Jason and her. And then when Jason comes back you start attacking him for what you thought happened between him and Elizabeth." When Sam doesn't say anything Maxie chuckles. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous…" Maxie watches Sam closely and notices when she tenses up, a clear tell to Sam's feelings. "But that's just not possible right? Because you've moved on, right Sam?"

Looking up at Maxie from under her lashes Sam groaned and threw her hands in the air. "I was!" When Maxie's jaw drops in shock again Sam sits up in bed. "No! I am! I have moved on…I have. Honestly Maxie…I have." Resting back Sam takes a breath.

"Sam…" Maxie says doubtfully.

"It's just being back here and in this hospital. It brings back lots of memories, that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yea…I just overreacted." Sam says nodding her head quickly. "When Jason comes back I'll just apologize and explain that it all was a complete misunderstanding. An overreaction brought on by a tense situation."

"Riiiight." Maxie says pursing her lips and nodding her head to placate Sam. Maxie wasn't fooled.

------

"Jason I think we should talk." Elizabeth says taking a step back when Jason turns to face her.

"About what?" Jason asks quickly looking while glancing over his shoulder to see what was happening in the hospital room, Maxie was still at Sam's bedside and Sam was now talking and waving her hands around. Turning back he saw that Elizabeth had been following his gaze.

"I uh…I just first wanted to say that I'm glad you made it back with Michael and Kristina safe. I know Nikolas mentioned while he was over for dinner last night that Alexis was getting frantic with worry about what trouble Kristina might be in. I'm relieved to hear the children are ok."

"Is that all?" Jason asks, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder again. Elizabeth's eyes now, instead of darting between Jason's face and his hand that had been reaching for the gun, were now busy casting quick glances over his shoulder into the room behind him. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason and it made him wonder why else she was there.

"No…I…umm well I…" Elizabeth struggles with what to say. Things between her and Jason were fine at best, but still awkward. They spent little actual time around each other, but still considered each other friends, just more distant. With Sam back Elizabeth didn't know why, but the woman's presence just seemed to throw Port Charles world out of whack. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones about Samantha McCall being back and wondering how long she would stay or if she would stay once released from the hospital. Elizabeth would be lying if she didn't say she was curious herself about Sam's plans.

"If it isn't important Elizabeth could it possibly wait until later?" Jason finally says, interrupting whatever inner turmoil she was facing. "I'm not going to go into details, but there is a threat out there against Sam so I'm needed here and I don't really have time to chat. And I don't know if it's the best idea for Sam to see you. I know it's been two years, but I'm sure there are still hurt feelings and probably some unresolved issues…on both your parts." He adds, remembering that when Sam had first left town Elizabeth had been out for blood. Demanding that Jason track Sam down so she could be punished for what she'd done. When Jason had refused Elizabeth had stormed out of his penthouse and out of his life for nearly four months, taking Jake with her. It was only after Jake had gotten sick did she concede and apologize for her overreaction at the time. They slowly worked back to having some semblance of a friendship.

"Jason I have more than moved on from what happened. You know that. With the help of Lucky and the counselor that he and saw after Jake got better… I have nothing but neutral feelings towards Sam." Elizabeth says finally settling her gaze only on Jason. "Granted I don't think I could ever be friends with her, but I only hope that she makes a full recovery and is happy in wherever life has led her."

She sounded sincere, but Jason still had his doubts. "I hope you mean that."

"I do Jason."

"But Sam may not feel the same way." Jason was willing to bet his life on it that Sam didn't, but he wouldn't say that to Elizabeth. "So it might just be better if she didn't see you."

Biting down on her bottom lip Elizabeth breaks eye contact with Jason one last time. "Well that's the thing Jason. Sam already kind of saw me just a little bit earlier." Looking back she watches as his eyes widen and his jaw visibly tenses.

"What! When?" Jason asks before taking an unconscious step in the nurse's direction, unintentionally appearing menacingly. "Why did you go to see?"

Elizabeth had very little firsthand experience with this Jason and it always made her nervous to see him this way, especially when she was on the receiving end of that cold stare. "I'm a nurse in this hospital Jason!" Her voice sounding higher than normal, she wanted to turn and run, but knew that he would either follow her or call her back to finish this conversation. "I was assigned Sam's nurse for this shift and had to go get her next round of vitals. It was nothing sinister, I had no hidden agenda. Epiphany makes the assignments."

Jason could see the fear battling with honesty in her eyes and he exhaled a tired breath and runs a hand through his hair. "You're right, I'm sorry." He says shaking his head. "I jumped to conclusions…It's just with this threat out there I feel like I have to be on guard…I think it's making me a little paranoid."

More than a little Elizabeth silently says crossing her arms over her chest. "Yea well…I just thought you should know that I've already spoken to Sam."

"And…"

"And what Jason?" Elizabeth asks dropping her hands at her sides and sighing. "You were right, she was very unhappy to see me."

"You didn't upset her, did you?"

Lifting a hand to her forehead she glares at him for a moment before speaking. "Not on purpose…but yes she was upset when I left. Told me it might be for the best if I no longer was her nurse for as long as she was in the hospital."

"I think she might be right." Jason says turning his back on the nurse to face the door again. Staring in at Sam Jason's felt like a switch had been flipped and he turns back to Elizabeth. "Did you go into see Sam about a half hour ago?"

Confused at why the time mattered Elizabeth nods her head. "Yea my shift just started and Sam was the first I visited on my rounds aft…"

Jason tuned out whatever else she had to say and starts to pace the hallway again. It all made perfect sense now. Why Sam was so upset when he came back after walking Sonny out. There she was trapped in that bed, in pain, and in walks Elizabeth. Sam already had been feeling defensive with Jason and Sonny and it was a huge concession on her part to have to depend on anyone. To have Elizabeth be her nurse, be the person Sam calls on for any help she might need. It had to be a hard blow. Not to mention that Elizabeth is a symbol of a lot of pain to Sam. Jason knew that it had been two years, but he was just starting to realize how poorly he had dealt with his feelings towards Sam. And it was quite possible that Sam hadn't dealt with hers that well either. Judging from the assault he faced earlier she hadn't. And instead of just taking it Jason had to argue back. Groaning Jason runs both his hands over his face and turns back to see Elizabeth staring at him confused. "I've been an idiot!"

"Jason I'm sure you…" Elizabeth starts to say shaking her head.

"Sam was clearly upset and I just never listen, I never give her what she wants. I always screw up when it comes to her. Always!" Turning back to stare into her room Jason rests an arm on the door and his head on his arm and sighs.

"Jason I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"I'm not." Jason says so quietly that he's sure she didn't even hear him. With a long drawn out breath he pushes off the wall and turns back to stare at Elizabeth. "If that's all I think it would be better if you left now." He saw the hurt and confusion enter her eyes and he repressed another groan. He was being a complete ass to everyone is seemed like. "It's just if Sam happens to catch wind of you here on her floor I'm sure it would only make matters worse." Elizabeth opens her mouth to argue, but he silences her with a raised hand. "And Maxie is in there with Sam right now and she could come out here any second and see you…the last thing any of us need is you two to be at each other's throats right now."

With a huff Elizabeth crosses her arms. "Fine, you might have a point with that one." Turning Elizabeth gets to the elevator before turning back towards Jason. "Before I go, I just want to say I'm sorry for any problems I caused Jason. That really wasn't my intention."

Jason just looked at Elizabeth for a second and before he could stop the words they were out of his mouth. "Are you just apologizing for what happened here today in the hospital, but also for what happened two years ago Elizabeth?" He saw the surprise cross her face before it turns to indignation.

"I thought at least you, Lucky, and myself had gotten past that Jason. I mean with everything else that has happened…"

Even though he hadn't meant to say it, Jason was surprised to find he wasn't sorry that he had. "You never once have apologized for your part in everything Elizabeth. In fact, you almost act as if you're the only innocent party in all of it…"

Shocked at the detached tone of his voice Elizabeth wishes the elevator would hurry. "I was Jason! I just caught my husband, who was abusing drugs, cheating on me. I was heartbroken."

"That doesn't excuse what we did Elizabeth." Jason says shaking his head. "And it definitely doesn't explain your behavior later…"

"Why are you doing this Jason?" Elizabeth asks sounding hurt, her brows wrinkled with worry. "Why are you bringing up the past when we've all worked so hard to move on?"

"I don't know." Jason says shrugging his shoulders and casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Sam's door.

"It's because she came back."

"You're probably right."

"Please Jason…don't let Sam's presence bring up all that pain again not when we all are better off with it left in the past." Elizabeth pleads.

Jason doesn't say anything for a moment; he just takes his time staring at the woman who had played such an intricate part in destroying his and Sam's relationship. He couldn't place all the blame on Elizabeth's shoulders. He and Sam had both played their parts. But Elizabeth had been the catalyst that started it all in motion. Looking at her now he could see how huge of a mistake it all had truly been. Jason still hadn't said anything when the elevator opens behind the nurse and he still wasn't sure what he should say. Part of him wanted to grab her and drag her into Sam's room so the three of them could get it all out in the open and maybe the memories wouldn't be so painful. And the other part of him wanted to tell the nurse to leave and never come around again, that they all would be better off. "You better get back to work." Is what Jason says instead and watches as Elizabeth nods her head and gives a small wave before the elevator doors close completely. Jason was once again alone in the hospital hallway, now with even more to think about.

------

"Maxie I know you don't believe me when I say that this thing between Jason and I…" Sam stops talking when the door opens and in walks Jason.

"How about a little consideration here Jason." Maxie says turning to glare at him. "Sam and I were having a serious conversation. And you just barging in here like you have some right to be here is totally insane. So how bout you go back through that door and try knocking next time and maybe…just maybe… Sam might be willing to let you…"

"Enough Maxie!" Sam says, not taking her eyes off Jason who hadn't moved from standing only a few feet in front of the door. Looking at the man she once knew so well Sam could see the telltale signs of fatigue on his face, but besides that there was also a shadow of pain and even concern and she felt bad that her hurtful actions were probably to blame. Staring into Jason's face Sam could feel his eyes on her and she wondered what he was thinking.

Standing off to the side Maxie feels like an intruder on a private moment with the way Sam and Jason were staring at each other. Clearing her throat she isn't surprised that neither one even blink an eye, let alone look at her. Resisting the urge to break up their little staring contest Maxie grips her purse strap tighter and slowly, and not very quietly, makes her way towards the door. When she gets there she grabs the handle and opens the door, but still pauses before leaving. Waiting to see if Sam was going to request her to stay…but she doesn't. Neither has seemed to acknowledge that Maxie was still in the room. Huffing and slightly offended that she was so easily ignored Maxie lets the door bang shut loudly behind her. Reaching into her purse as she walks down the hallway Maxie presses speed dial 3 and waits for him to pick up.

"Spinelli, are you still with Stephen? Good. Where are you two? Oh…I don't want to talk at the penthouse in case Jason interrupts us by coming home. You guys meet me at Kelly's. Why? Because I think Stephen might be right and we have a lot to discuss. Ok, look…I know you're excited, but could you please stop squealing in my ear? Thank you! Alright I see you in a little bit. Bye."

With a quick look over her shoulder Maxie rolls her eyes and gets onto the elevator. Those two were so blind to what was staring them in the face…they weren't even going to know what hit them. Maxie Jones was now involved and she never good at subtle.

------

Jason just tuned out Maxie's latest rant, knowing whatever it was he didn't want to hear. He just kept his attention on Sam, there she was lying in another hospital bed looking so small. She had bruise on her one cheek and a cut on her forehead, not to mention the ugly purplish mark on her neck from the guy Jerry had hired. Her hair was unwashed and unkempt. Half still pulled back in a ponytail, but a lot had fallen out. She looked tired and a little haggard, but she was still beautiful. Finally his gaze was drawn to hers and staring back at him her brown depths held so much pain and anger and regret… he felt this was the first time since Sam came back into his life that he felt she had truly let all her walls down.

The slamming of the door finally broke through Sam and Jason's concentration and both blink and quickly averted their gaze. "Sam I just wanted to say I'm sorry…" "Jason I want to apologize for…" They both say at the same time.

"You go first." Jason says quickly.

Jason giving Sam the floor made her more self conscious of what she had to say. How could she apologize for overreacting to seeing Elizabeth without making it sound like she had been jealous of the possible woman in Jason's life? Maxie had immediately saw Sam's reaction for what it was and Jason would too. "I uh…I just wanted to apologize for earlier…I don't know what got over me." Sam decides to just leave Elizabeth's visit out of her apology, Jason didn't need to know about that. "I mean I know you're just trying to protect me and I…I…I attack you for no reason and…"

"But there was a reason." Jason says stopping Sam from continuing her ramble. "Wasn't there?"

Sam didn't know how Jason knew, but he did. "Yes, there was." She says looking down at her hands. She didn't know if she wanted to discuss Elizabeth with Jason or not. Even though it turned out he wasn't with her like she originally thought, that didn't mean that he would understand why Sam was so upset. Jason always seemed to have this complex when it came to the nurse that made him completely oblivious to everything else going on around him. Part of Sam feared Jason might even get mad at her for how she treated Elizabeth earlier. Sam didn't know how she would react if that actually happened.

Jason could see that Sam was struggling internally and it killed him to think that she couldn't trust him with her thoughts and feelings, when there once was a time that he would've been the first one she came to. He knew the Elizabeth was a touchy subject between them, but he really didn't like how small and defeated Sam looked. Jason waited to see if Sam was going to continue, but she still said nothing. "I know that Elizabeth was assigned as your nurse and that she came in here earlier." Jason finally says, tired of tiptoeing around the topic when they both knew that at some point they would have to discuss it.

"And how do you know that?"

"She found me after she finished her rounds to tell me."

Rolling her eyes Sam sighs. "Of course she did. And let me guess, she cried all over your shoulder telling you all the terrible things that big bad Sam said?" Sam couldn't help herself. Just the thought of Elizabeth running to Jason was just so tiring, because it's exactly what Elizabeth had done before. "The woman really should've become an actress since she had such a flair for the dramatic, but that wouldn't have worked because I hear acting actually requires talent and skill…and all Elizabeth is able to do besides whine is cry on command. I'm sure there's not much demand for that out there." Jason looked like he was about to say something Sam just raises her voice. "Elizabeth's whole poor me act is so tired. She really should try something new or the people in this town might get bored with…"

"Sam!" Jason practically shouts to be heard over her rant. When she snaps her mouth closed so fast Jason fears she might've bitten the tip of her tongue off. In the next instant Jason's insides go cold with the chilling look Sam gives him and he realizes he might've made a grave error. Sam must've mistaken his silencing her as him defending Elizabeth.

"Unbelievable! This is just un-freaking believable!" Sam says shaking her head, but it wasn't long before it felt like her whole body was trembling from anger. "You're still defending her!"

"No!" Jason says forcefully taking a step forward. "I'm trying to stop you from belittling yourself. Sam you are so much better than that."

"How would you know?" Sam asks dubiously. "You know nothing about me and what I'm like now. It's been two years Jason."

"And whose fault is that Sam?" Jason asks crossing his arms over his chest. This wasn't the conversation he planned on having, but it was one he definitely wanted to have before Sam left again. "You're the one who up and left two years ago and made damn sure that I wouldn't be able to find you!"

Sam's stomach clenched at the anger and pain in his words. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Fine with me! But then don't throw it in my face that I know nothing about you anymore, because I wasn't the one who ran. That is all on you Sam, not me!"

Sam knew Jason had a point, but she wasn't about to admit it to him. "So Elizabeth sought you out…why?"

"Honestly…I don't really know." Jason says shaking his head, a confused look on his face. "She said it was just to let me know that she had been here and that you got very upset. None of it really made any sense."

"Well when did Elizabeth's actions ever really make sense?" Sam mutters without thinking. Quickly glancing up she sees the look Jason sends her before he rolls his eyes. "I can't help myself sometimes." Sam says shrugging her shoulders.

"I understand."

"You do?" Sam asks, in surprise, feeling a tightness building in her chest. For so long she had wanted Jason's understanding, but she never had gotten it. And finally she had left and Sam thought that she no longer needed it. But to have it now felt so good and Sam felt her eyes begin to burn.

"Yea, I do." Jason says coming to stand at Sam's bedside. "I get that you don't like her and you have every reason not to." Jason saw the tears shining in Sam's eyes and her hands clenching in her lap and he wishes he could reach out and grab one of them and squeeze it reassuringly, but thought he would most likely end up getting hit or yelled at if he tried. "Elizabeth caused you lots of pain and I'm sure her presence is a big reminder of that. Even though it's been two years…that doesn't just go away."

"No…it doesn't."

"Just like all that anger you felt towards me doesn't go away…?" It was more of a rhetorical question and Jason was surprised that Sam responded.

"I truly doesn't." Sam says shaking her head, feeling the tears slowly trickle down her cheeks. "She was standing there…talking and acting like nothing had happened…that she had nothing to apologize for. And I just wanted to yell at her, but I didn't. I asked her to just leave and to never come back. Figuring that was the least she could do for me. After everything she had put me through." Closing her eyes and wiping at the tears Sam takes a shaky breath and opens her eyes to look into Jason's concerned gaze. "And then you walked in and all I could think about was how mad I was. At you, at her, at the fact that I'm back in Port Charles… stuck in this hospital where Elizabeth was able to flit in and out of here. And so are you. So when you walked into this room I lashed out because if I didn't… if I held in all that anger… I don't like to think what would've happened. The last time I let my anger build like that it ended up having disastrous results for many people when I finally reached my limit." Sam saw the cloud of confusion over Jason's face before understanding took its place, Sam could tell from the shadow that entered his eyes was him remembering her hiring the two goons to scare Elizabeth. Afraid to see anger replace the concern that used to be on Jason's face Sam looks away, towards the window. Wishing that she could be out there enjoying the sunshine instead of feeling like a prisoner in this hospital, stuck having the memories of the past being thrown at her left and right.

Sam is unsure of how much time passes, but Jason still hadn't made a sound and she was still too chicken to turn and face him. Clearing her throat she swipes at the single tear rolling down her cheek and silently curses herself. She thought she was through caring about Jason's opinion, but apparently she was wrong. "You can go now. I know right now you're probably battling with the thought of leaving me here unprotected, but don't. I'm sure Sonny's men are more than qualified to keep me safe until I'm released from the hospital and then I can be on my way back to Miami and you won't have to even think about me ever again." Sam says, but still Jason says nothing. "I won't hold it against you, so don't let that stop you." Closing her eyes Sam feels hot tears trickle down her cheeks. "Just leave Jason. You know it's what you want to do. No one could blame you for deciding it was too hard to stand at the bedside of the woman who not once, but twice, put the life of your son in danger. To have to protect her would be too much for anyone." The silence was becoming unbearable and even though Sam's eyes were closed she could still feel his presence in the room. "Jason just g…" Sam starts to say but the words freeze in her throat when a warm hand grabs onto one of hers. Opening her eyes she is staring straight into Jason's blue depths, his eyes a deep cerulean blue full of pain and sadness. Her eyes briefly look down at their joined hands, hers looking so tiny being held in his, before looking back up into his face. "Jason…?"

"Sam." Jason says forcefully, squeezing her hand a little tighter, but still being sure not to hurt her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jason's voice was filled with so much conviction that Sam couldn't help but believe him. And feeling so much relief she closes her eyes and sighs. "Good."

Jason was so drained. He was sleep deprived, hungry, stressed, and his emotions felt very raw from the rollercoaster he and Sam were on with each other. They both had just scratched the surface of their problems, but he really didn't feel like pushing any further right now. He really wasn't up for it and Sam didn't seem to be either. Releasing a sigh he leans forward and rests his forehead on his and Sam's joined hands, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn't know where they stood, but she wasn't pulling away from him at the moment and for that he was grateful.

Time for Sam and Jason seemed to freeze as both just sat in content silence, but it was broken by the sound of knocking on the door before it was opened. Snatching her hand back from Jason's Sam's eyes snap open in time to see flicker a hurt flash in his before both of their attention is drawn to the doorway.

"Knock knock!" Robin says coming into the room her smile freezing on her face when her eyes land on Jason and Sam and she gets a feel of the tension in the room.

**I just want to quick say Thank You to all who are reading this, you guys are great. And for the reviewers…you are all Amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I know I posted a one-shot and said this chapter was coming along nicely…but after rereading what I had written I was very unhappy and ended up tossing what I had and starting from scratch on this. So it took me longer than I had planned, but I'm a lot happier with this chapter than my original and hope you aren't all too upset with me! I gotta say that my inspiration has been all over the place and then Sunday when the Vikings won I got completely distracted by that and all the excitement…but I'm back on track! One last note before you read my update…this chapter totally got away from me and from the help of my sister Sara I didn't just throw my hands up in frustration like I was tempted to do. Enough from me and on to the story. I hope you all enjoy and can't wait to hear what you all think! Thanks for reading and reviewing…you ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

"Knock knock!" Robin says coming into the room her smile freezing on her face when her eyes land on Jason and Sam and she gets a feel of the tension in the room. "Am I interrupting?" She asks frowning. "I…I uh can always come back later."

Jason brought his gaze back to Sam and saw that she was looking at him too. Neither spoke for a moment. And Jason really wanted to tell Robin that yes she should come back later because he wanted some more time with Sam alone, but before he gets the chance Sam finally breaks eye contact and looks back at Robin. "No, it's ok Robin. Come in." Sam says and Jason can hear the uncertainty in her voice and he was sure Robin could too.

"Are you sure?" Robin asks looking first at Sam and then her gaze wandering to Jason's, it didn't go unnoticed to her that both seemed preoccupied. "I really can come back later." She says reaching blindly behind her for the door handle.

If Sam hadn't been so distracted by the intensity of Jason's gaze on her face she might've found Robin's struggle more amusing. Sam finally gives the other woman her full attention in time to see that Robin was almost halfway out the door. "Robin, wait!" Sam calls, causing the doctor to halt in the doorway.

Robin heard Jason's drawn out sigh letting her know that he hadn't been bothered to see her leaving, but was now that Sam had stopped her from making her exit. Turning back to face the two she could see that she at least had Sam's undivided attention and it looked like Jason was going to at least acknowledge her. "I really feel like I'm interrupting…" Robin says shaking her head.

"You came here for a reason Robin. What is it?" Jason asks briskly, and the look of hurt that quickly crosses Robin's face and Jason sighs. "I'm sorry Robin." He says avoiding both the women's stares, knowing that he deserved to be glared at.

"We both are." Sam says with one final reproachful look at Jason.

"No it's fine, I obviously walked in on something." Robin says coming back fully into the room to stand at the foot of Sam's bed. "I was just getting ready to leave the hospital for the evening, but thought that Sam might want to hear the good news I have for her before I left."

"Well if you have good news than don't ever hesitate to come in." Sam says smiling and casting a quick glance at Jason to see that he too looked pleased at the idea of some good news finally coming their way. "So what is it?" She asks looking back at Robin.

"Well it's a medical update actually…so Jason if you could maybe step outside for a moment?" When he just glares at her and starts shaking his head Robin sighs. "Jason, Sam has a right to her privacy and you have to respect…"

"Actually…" Sam hesitantly interrupts sitting up more fully in bed. "Jason can stay." She says and feels like a spotlight had just been turned on her, because both of their gazes turned and zeroed in on Sam. Robin had a look of surprise battling with happiness on her face. And Jason…well the only description that really seemed to fit was relief and wonder. With the tilt of his head and a cock of his right eyebrow Sam knows its Jason's way of asking if she was sure it was ok that he stayed and she slowly nods her head. "You said you weren't going anywhere, remember?" She says quietly and watches as his eyes fill with warmth and he reaches out to lightly squeeze her hand. Uncomfortable with all the attention being on her Sam forces her gaze back to Robin. "So what's the good news?"

"Well barring any complications through the night I will be releasing you from the hospital tomorrow morning." The gasp of pleasure from Sam was exactly what Robin had expected, what she hadn't expected was Jason's reaction. First his eyes go wide and he shoots a quick glance back at Sam before turning back to stare at Robin with a troubled look, shaking his head.

"That's great news!" Sam says clasping her hands together. "Jason isn't that great news?" Sam asks and when he doesn't agree right away Sam finally notices the tense set of his shoulders. "Jason?"

"Isn't it a little soon to be releasing her?" He asks, not answering Sam's question. His attention was on Robin, but he didn't miss Sam's intake of breath and he was sure if he turned around he would see fire in her eyes, but he didn't let that deter him. "I mean it just seems a bit premature to release her. After all she is…"

"Jason!" Sam says clenching her hands into fists. "Maybe it would be better if you did wait outside." She says when he turns to look at her. Sam didn't really mean it and she could tell from the look in Jason's eyes that he knew she didn't.

"I'm sorry Sam, but this just seems a bit fast."

"Jason I'm fine!" Sam says exasperated.

"You are not fine!" Jason challenges back, knowing it would be better to just drop it, but he couldn't. He knew how much Sam hated hospitals, but right now he kind of liked the idea of her being stuck in one. If he were to be completely honest he would have to admit that he feared once Sam was released from the hospital she would hop straight on a plane back to Miami before he had a chance to blink. "Sam you're suffering from multiple bullet wounds, massive head trauma, and let's not forget the attack on your life."

"All of which I'm recovering from and if Robin thinks that I'm ready to be released than who are we to argue?"

Jason could see that he wasn't going to get Sam to see his side of this, not that he could blame her. Nobody had ever been able to convince him to stay in the hospital any longer than he deemed necessary. Turning back to Robin he tries another tactic. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jason." Robin says forcefully. "If I didn't think Sam was ready I wouldn't be releasing her."

"And what about Patrick? Does he agree that Sam is ready to be released?"

"Jason!" Sam says, but he doesn't even acknowledge her outburst.

"She is suffering from severe headaches that consist of a stabbing pain in her forehead whenever something triggers a memory. Surely he wants to keep her here for observation."

Looking over his shoulder at the daggers Sam was staring into the back of Jason's head Robin turned her gaze back on her friend and it was like a switch had been flipped and she finally understood why he was acting this way. Jason wanted to keep Sam in Port Charles and if she was released from the hospital there was little chance of that happening. Well Jason could rest easy, just because Sam was released doesn't mean she was going anywhere. "Well I appreciate your vote of confidence in my medical opinion Jason."

Jason's eyes widen, he hadn't meant to make it sound like he didn't trust Robin's opinin. "Robin I didn't mean it like tha…"

"Save it." Robin says with a small smile and raising her hand to silence him. "I get that you're concerned for Sam and for that I'll forgive you. As for Patrick's opinion…Patrick did originally plan to come up and visit Sam with me so we could give the good news together, but he got pulled into an emergency surgery so he'll be by later. I'm sure he's going to have much to say to you and I'll let him. But trust me when I say that he and I both have discussed this and have gone over all the possibilities and are comfortable that there will minimal risk to Sam's recovery upon her being released tomorrow." Robins smile grew when Sam squealed in delight. "That is if you follow the conditions set in place." She was reluctant to bring them up at the moment since Sam was so happy.

Sam's smile faltered for all of two seconds, but then it was back in full force. "That's not a problem."

Jason couldn't help but smirk at the excitement in Sam's voice, but he had heard Robin's hesitant tone and figured that Sam probably wasn't going to like some of the conditions Robin had come up with. "What sort of conditions?" Jason asks curious.

"Yea… Lay them on me. What are we talking about here? Taking things slow, no undercover work for awhile…give me your worst." Sam says when Robin doesn't answer right away.

Smiling Robin shakes her head, Sam had no idea what Robins worst was obviously. "Well you're right when I want you to take things slow and that your undercover work will definitely be put on hold for the time being, but that's not all."

Sam didn't like the sound of that. "What more could there be?" Sam asks with a quick glance at Jason, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Sam Jason had a point when he said that your body suffered a lot of trauma and under normal circumstances I would want to keep the patient in the hospital for longer observation, but this isn't normal. I know you probably feel trapped in here and that will most likely lead you to push your recovery. My hope is that if I release you that little extra freedom will keep you from doing something drastic. And to be sure that you don't push yourself faster than you should I want someone to be staying with you throughout your recovery and…"

"That's not a problem." Sam says releasing a relieved sigh, that wasn't so bad considering... "Stephen and I share an apartment back in Miami and I'm sure he'll love the opportunity to boss me around."

"Sam." Robin says shaking her head. "I'm going to want you to stay in Port Charles so I will be able to keep track of your recovery. You won't be able to go back to Miami for the foreseeable future." She watched as Sam's face takes on a look of horror and Jason's eyes go wide with a look of pleasure, their contradictory reactions almost cause Robin to laugh, but she holds it in.

Jason didn't know if he had heard Robin correct. Sam had to stay in Port Charles indefinitely? It's what he had been hoping for, but never actually thought it would happen. Looking over at Sam he could see that she didn't have the same sentiment as him at the moment. She looked ready for a fight, one that he was glad he wasn't on the other end of finally.

All the plans and happy thoughts Sam had been forming freeze at Robins words and she feels her heart constrict in her chest…she had to stay in Port Charles indefinitely? "You're joking right?" Sam asks and can tell from the serious look Robin gives it wasn't. "Robin. Please be serious here." Sam says almost frantic.

"I am being serious Sam."

"Why?" Sam asks and winces when it comes out a lot whiner than she would've liked.

If Robin wasn't mistaken she had just heard a whine come from Sam and she was surprised since she had never expected that response. Yelling…definitely. A little arguing…sure. But never would she imagine Sam McCall was even capable of a whine. "Because I'm your doctor and your recovery is very important to me." Finally casting a look at Jason, Robin could see that he was battling between amusement and relief. Over what Robin wasn't sure, but she was happy to see that he didn't look so daunted anymore.

"But…but…but there are plenty of doctors in Miami! I'm sure a number of them are more than qualified to oversee my recovery." Sam says grasping at straws, but she knew that Robin wasn't going to bite.

"I'm sorry Sam, but the only way I'm going to release you tomorrow is if you have someone staying with you and that you stay put here in Port Charles where I can keep an eye on you."

Grumbling Sam crosses her arms over her chest. "Maybe Patrick will be more…."

"I can assure you that Patrick feels the same way that I do about this Sam."

"Well this is just ridiculous!" Sam says throwing her arms in the air and turning to look at Jason. "Can you believe this?" When Jason just shrugs his shoulders Sam groans. "You're happy about this aren't you!"

Jason had been enjoying the argument between Sam and Robin. It had reminded him so much of old times when Sam was always ready to take the world on, especially if she was in one of her moods. If in the mood to fight Sam would go out of her way to find something to argue with him about…whether it was about something actually important or something as silly as the weather. She had a fire in her that Jason hadn't seen since she had been back and he didn't realize how much he missed it. But now that Sam's heated gaze was on him he was unsure of what he should say. "Am I happy that this clearly upsets you? No." Jason says hoping that would get Sam off his case and her angry gaze would go back to Robin…but she wasn't appeased and waited for him to say more. "Am I happy that Robin is obviously being sure that you are unable to screw up your recovery once you're away from her supervision? Yes, that makes me happy." When Sam looks ready to argue Jason sighs. "We both know you would test your limits at the first opportunity."

Sam was speechless for a moment, but then she realized she shouldn't be all that surprised. Jason hadn't even wanted her released from the hospital. "You put her up to this, didn't you!" Sam says accusingly…the thought just popping into her head.

"No I didn't, but it doesn't mean that I don't agree with her decision." Jason was very pleased with the conditions Robin had set in place. Sam was released from the hospital which would make it easier to protect her. And now that Robin made it impossible for Sam to bolt right away Jason didn't fear she would disappear again. The added fact that Sam would have to have someone staying with her to make sure she didn't overdo it was a bonus, because he planned to be that person.

Sam just glares at him skeptically before turning back to Robin. "Is that all?"

"That's all I have for you, but I'm sure Patrick has a few requests of his own."

"Requests?" Sam scoffs crossing her arms over her chest. "Doesn't a request mean I have some choice in the matter? These sound more like demands to me and I don't ap…"

"Sam I know you're unhappy with this, but it's the only way I can reasonably see you being released so soon. I know how much you hate hospitals."

When it looked like Sam was going to argue more and that Robin was gearing up to argue back Jason holds up both his hands to silence them. "You two are just going to keep going in circles if you keep this up." He turns to Robin. "What you're saying is that if Sam wants to get released from this hospital tomorrow morning that she'll have to promise to stay in town so you're able to check up on her recovery and that she has to have someone around to keep her from overdoing it. Am I right?" When Robin nods her head Jason then looks over at Sam. "So that means you're going to have to agree to Robin's conditions or you're not going anywhere. Sounds to me like you have a choice to make."

"Yea I get to pick my prison." Sam says releasing a long breath. "Trapped here in General Hospital or stuck walking the streets of Port Charles."

"I think the choice is pretty clear." Jason says shrugging his shoulders. "Do you really want to stay in the hospital?"

Sam just looks at Jason for a moment before closing her eyes and shaking her head. She really didn't like the idea of staying in town for too long, but she liked it even less that Elizabeth worked in the hospital and their paths would more likely pass if Sam stayed. Opening her eyes Sam first shares an understanding look with Jason, both knew that she would never stay in the hospital when there was the option of being released. She then brings her gaze over to stare at Robin who was quietly waiting for Sam's answer. "Alright, you win." Sam says with a heavy sigh. "I will follow all of your conditions." She adds grudgingly.

"Glad to hear it" Robin says smirking and reaching for Sam's chart to make a note of her release in the morning. "So I'm assuming that you'll be staying with Alexis and the girls while you're here in Port Charles rii…"

"NO!" Jason and Sam say at the same time, both sharing an understanding look, missing the confused one that Robin gives them.

"Ok…than where will you be staying Sam?"

Jason doesn't even think before answering, because to him the answer was obvious. "She's moving into the penthouse." He was surprised when Sam lets out a choked laugh.

"No!" Sam says shaking her head. "No way in hell." She saw the exasperated look that Jason gave her and she just kept shaking her head. "That is NOT happening." She says with more finality in her voice and crossing her arms over her chest.

------

With a tired sigh Jason walks into Sonny's living room to find his long time friend sitting behind his desk staring at the phone. "I was just thinking about calling you…" Sonny says his eyes following Jason to the wet bar. He had heard Jason's sigh and the tense set in Jason's shoulders. "But I thought you might have your hands full with Sam. Looks like I might be right."

"She is just unbelievable!" Jason says squeezing his hands into fists before picking up a water bottle and twisting the lid off forcefully and taking a drink.

"Sam still giving you a hard time?" Sonny asks standing up and coming to stand on the other side of the desk.

"I can't follow her….I just can't keep up." Jason says aloud, not really hearing Sonny he twists the cap back on the bottle and starts rolling it between his hands.

"I thought things between the two of you were getting better. At least it felt that way when I was leaving."

Shaking his Jason squeezes the bottle. "She is all over the place Sonny."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sonny asks shrugging his shoulders. He had never seen Jason so on edge like this and he was unsure of how to proceed.

"She's just…" Jason says continuing to shake his head and turning from the wet bar. "She's just…" At a loss for words and with all the anger and frustration and weariness piling up on him Jason just snaps. Turning back around Jason raises his arm and throws the water bottle. He gets mild satisfaction from watching it hit the wall and the cap snaps off causing to water go everywhere. With a tired sigh Jason walks to the couch and sits down and covers his face with both of his hands.

Sonny stands frozen for a moment, his gaze jumping from Jason sitting on the couch to the water splatter on the wall and the busted bottle lying on the ground. At a loss for words Sonny runs a hand through his hair and before sighing. "All better now?"

Jason looks up from his hands at his friend and he just lets out a humorless chuckle before shaking his head. "No…not really." Standing up he looks over at his shoulder at the mess he made. "I'm sorry about that." He says looking back at Sonny.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sonny says waving a hand. "If it made you feel even a little bit better it was worth it."

Cracking his knuckles a small smile crosses Jason's face. "It kind of did."

Laughing Sonny walks over to the bar to grab himself a drink. Turning back to Jason he holds out another bottle. "Can I trust you with this?"

Rolling his eyes Jason takes the bottle from Sonny. "So you said you were going to call me. What's going on?" He asks going to look out the patio doors.

"Don't worry about that right now." Sonny say going back to lean against his desk. "You obviously have a lot on your mind…"

"What…? No Sonny. It's fine." Jason says turning to look at Sonny. "Honestly right now I could use something to distract me before I do something I might regret." Like go back to that hospital and bark more orders at Sam, because that had been working so well for him before.

Sonny still wasn't sure, but if Jason was at the point of throwing water bottles Sonny didn't feel like pushing him any further. "It's about Claudia." Sonny says with a sigh and looking to be sure that they were alone in the living room.

"Has Bernie found something already?" Jason asks surprised. He had Spinelli look into Claudia numerous times and he always came back with nothing to show for it. For Bernie to find something so quickly made Jason question if Spinelli had been hiding more from Jason than the whereabouts of Sam.

"What…? No." Sonny says shaking his head. "Bernie has just started looking."

"Then what?" Jason asks, with a feeling of relief. Spinelli hadn't been lying to him then. Jason felt bad for doubting his friend, but if Spinelli had been able to keep his knowledge of Sam a secret for two years what else was he willing to do. Spinelli, for some reason, had formed a strange friendship with the conniving woman. Would Spinelli be willing to lie for Claudia?

"She's been asking questions Jason." Sonny says coming to stand closer to him so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What type of questions?"

"Questions about what happened in Mexico and about Sam… A lot of questions about Sam and how she got hurt."

"Why would she ask about Sam?" Jason asks, his instincts telling him that this wasn't good. "She's never even met her."

"I don't really know. She wanted to know why I had pulled guards from the house and placed them on Sam."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That Jerry Jax is after Sam." Sonny says and watches as Jason looks ready to yell. "What else could I tell her Jason?"

"How about nothing!" Jason says setting the bottle down before he made more of a mess. "Sonny whatever Claudia is hiding Jerry Jax knows about it…she almost blew both of us up trying to get rid of him. You telling her he's coming around again is just going to create more trouble for all of us right now."

"Claudia would've just gotten her answers somewhere else if I hadn't said anything." Sonny says rubbing his temples. "At least this way I control what she knows."

"What did she say when you mentioned Jerry?"

"She looked stricken at the mention of the man's name, but I can't be sure."

"Anything else?"

"She was curious about why Jerry would be after Sam. I told her we weren't sure since Sam can't remember anything from Mexico." Sonny had more to say, but wasn't sure if Jason should hear it. "She stopped with the questions after that, but…"

"But what?" Jason asks, his teeth clenching.

"She mentioned that she should maybe go and visit Sam…something about thanking her for bringing the kids back safely."

Shaking his head Jason starts pacing. "I don't want that woman anywhere near Sam Sonny. I don't care if Bernie hasn't found anything on her I know she's hiding something."

"I know Jason" Sonny says in a placating manner. "I don't know what it was, but the way Claudia was acting…She's hiding something."

"Keep her away from Sam." Jason says stopping his pacing to stare at Sonny.

"I'll be sure to tell the men that unless Claudia has an appointment she has no reason to be at the hospital and if she does have an appointment there's no reason for her to be on Sam's floor."

Sonny mentioning Sam and the hospital brought back the memories of Jason's last argument with Sam and his lets out a long breath. "That won't be necessary after tomorrow morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam is being released from the hospital tomorrow morning." Jason says sitting back down on the couch and grabbing the water bottle.

"So soon? Is that safe for Sam to be leaving the hospital? What about her recovery?"

"Well Robin said, and I would have to agree with her, that if Sam were to stay in the hospital she would just push herself and probably slow her recovery process down. Where if she's given a little freedom Sam might take things slow."

"Sounds like it might work." Sonny says, but he really doubted it. Sam was going to push her recovery no matter where she was. "So Sam's being released…does that mean she's going back to Miami?"

"No. Robin and Patrick will only release her under the condition that she stays in Port Charles where they are able to oversee her therapy. Plus Patrick isn't comfortable with Sam going anywhere while Sam keeps getting those headaches. He wants her close by to keep an eye on her." Jason says remembering the tense conversation that had taken place when Dr. Drake had shown up. The hostility in the room was enough that Patrick had stayed long enough to repeat Robin's conditions and then thankfully order one final dose of pain meds for Sam. The couple had left soon after that leaving Jason and Sam to argue until Epiphany came in and ordered Jason to leave since he was upsetting the patient. By that point Jason didn't have to be told twice to leave since if he was at a loss for ideas to convince Sam she wasn't safe anywhere else but with him at the penthouse. Jason had needed some space from Sam and the hospital, but he had every intention of going back tonight. He didn't trust anyone with Sam's safety for more than an hour, two at the most.

"Neither trust Sam to take things slow?" Sonny asks a smile spreading on his face, his dimples flashing.

"Would you?" Jason asks with a tired sigh and rubbing his eyes.

"Not a chance." Sonny says shaking his head. "So Sam is moving into Alexis' for the time being?"

"Too dangerous for Alexis and the girls for Sam to be there with Jerry after her, besides I can't protect her as well way out there."

"We wouldn't want to risk it." Sonny agrees nodding his head and thinking for a moment. "Well isn't it obvious! Sam should move into the penthouse. You will be with her at all times so Jerry can't get close enough to attack her personally and you have enough guards and security in place that he wouldn't be able to get near the building to try something." Sonny said it like it was the easiest solution and a no brainer.

"You would think it would be that easy, but it's not."

"What do you mean it's not?" Sonny asks and Jason just looks at him. "If this has something to do with the constant arguing between the two of you that's just ridiculous, you two are just going to have to set it aside for the time being Jason…"

"It's not that." Jason says speaking over Sonny. "I told Sam she should move into the penthouse. She said she no."

"What do you mean no?" Sonny asks, acting like he had never even heard the word before. "There is no other option."

"She won't Sonny and there's nothing I can do to convince her, believe me I tried."

"I don't understand." Sonny says shaking his head in bewilderment. "It's the safest option for her. Why wouldn't Sam move into the penthouse?"

"Well I would think that was obvious Sonny." Carly says standing in the door way of the living room holding a suitcase in each hand. "Sam isn't going to play to Jason's every whim and follow demands like the good little girl you both were used to." Dropping her suitcases at her feet she crosses her arms over her chest, she was in a spirited mood and the look of surprise and confusion on both of their faces, just made it worse. "Sam is all grown up now and you boys are going to have to learn to play with the big girls."

Jason and Sonny both stand up from the couch and stare at Carly speechless. Sonny is the first to break out of the stupor. "Carly what…what are you doing here?" Sonny asks walking towards her. "And what's with the suitcases?" Looking over his shoulder Sonny sees that Jason no longer looks surprised to see Carly, but he is now staring at her with apprehension, when Carly got into these moods things never turned out good.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Carly asks smirking and looking at the two men she knew she could always count on. "If I can't trust my lying, two-faced husband to tell me the truth than I have a serious problem…so for the time being I'm going to be staying here with you and the boys Sonny."

"What… wh … How long?" Sonny finally asks.

"Until Jax can figure out where his loyalty lies and if he happens to make the wrong choice…than who knows." Carly says with a bright smile and shrugging her shoulders. "Don't act like you aren't happy to see me." She says walking into the room, patting both Sonny and Jason on the shoulder before walking and grabbing herself the brandy…she really could use a drink. "But enough about me…Jason it sounds like you have yourself a bit of a problem. And I am just the woman to help you."

------

Walking into the dark penthouse Spinelli flips on the light switch and walks quietly inside looking for any sign of Jason being home. "It appears the coast is clear Maximista." Spinelli says turning and watching as the blonde comes in a closes the door behind her. "Although the Jackal is still perplexed as to why Maximista and the Bronzed One are so opposed to speaking in Stonecold's presence."

"We've been over this Spinelli."Maxie sighs setting her purse down on the coffee table. "We don't want Jason to overhear us."

"But we are doing nothing that Stonecold would not want to hear. We are simply trying to right the wrongs and mend the hearts of those near and dear to us. Surely Stonecold would appreciate the assistance of the three of us and our mission to mend the broken road so that he and Fair Samantha can find a way back to each other."

"He might." Maxie says nodding her head and crossing her arms over her chest. "But knowing Jason he's not going to appreciate us meddling into his and Sam's lives…neither will Sam for that matter so don't say anything to her either!" Maxie quickly says, it had taken a lot of convincing to get Spinelli to agree that telling Jason what they were up to was a bad idea…the last thing any of them needed was for him to go running off to Sam and telling her. "Even though they both should be grateful that we are taking the time and the energy to do this very generous thing for them."

"But I thought Maximista said that the Fair Samantha wanted Stonecold in her life. If this is to be true she would be applauding our efforts…right?"

Maxie didn't know how to explain it to Spinelli when she didn't fully understand it herself, but she just knew that Sam and Jason wouldn't be happy to hear what their friends were trying to do. "Spinelli when two people like Jason and Sam get burned as badly as they did by each other, it's very hard to forgive and even harder to forget. And instead of dealing with everything Sam ran and neither one had to face the other for two years."

"But now the Goddess is back and Stonecold hasn't left her side for any reason that wasn't deemed crucial… surely that accounts for something."

"To an outside party who can see how much pain those two are obviously in…yes, but Jason and Sam are both too close to the situation to see what's staring them in the face."

"Which is?"

"That they obviously are still in love with each other!"

Spinelli's whole face just lights up at the thought. "Then why does Maximista doubt the star-crossed lover's acceptance and gratitude of all that we're doing to ensure their happiness and reunion?"

He wasn't getting it Maxie silently moans before pasting a big smile on her face. "They just need a nudge in the right direction is all Spinelli and we both know how much Jason and Sam don't like being told what to do…and the HATE when they're manipulated. So it's just better for everyone involved if we keep our efforts secret from them." When Spinelli doesn't look completely convinced Maxie sighs. "Just for the time being Spinelli, it's not forever."

Spinelli still didn't look pleased. "I'm hearing what my Maximista is saying. That it is imperative that our efforts are kept quiet, but the Jackal can't help but hesitate at the thought of withholding yet another secret from Stonecold. One cannot easily forget the look of betrayal on my mentors face when he had discovered that the Jackal had not only known of Fair Samantha's whereabouts, but that I had been in regular contact with the Goddess. I fear that by entering into another secret behind Stonecold's back that I might forever lose that trust and friendship. Not to mention the terrible possibilities that could arise if Stonecold and the Goddess find out that Maximista, the Bronzed One, and myself have plotted behind their backs."

With a sympathetic smile Maxie walks over and gives him a quick peck on the lips and grabs one of his hands. "I know you don't like keeping things from Jason, but this is one time where it really is for the best. And your heart is in the right place Spinelli. Jason and Sam are going to know that."

"That is true." Spinelli says. "All the Jackal really wants to see is Stonecold and the Fair Samantha happy like they once were." Following Maxie to the couch they both sit down, still holding hands.

"And that's where we come in Spinelli. We're just going to nudge them along, because if we don't than those two will never get their act together and our children will probably be getting married before Sam and Jason."

"Speaking of matrimony…has the Maximista factored in our upcoming nuptials into all of your planning?"

"Of course Spinelli." Maxie says waving off his concern. "The wedding is a little over a week away. By then Stephen and I hope to have Sam and Jason not only on speaking terms with each other, but also able to hold a conversation about more than business and the weather. I know Jason isn't much with conversing, but it always seemed that Sam was able to pull the words out of him."

"So what does Maximista propose we do?" Spinelli had spent much of the time with Stephen and Maxie as they discussed what they were going to do about Jason and Sam, but he spent much of it on his computer so he had missed a lot of what they had said.

"Well Stephen and I both agree that Jason and Sam are inevitable. None of us were around when they fell in love but we all have heard the stories and watched the carnage that followed their break up. Not to mention the tension that radiates between the two of them now. That kind of energy screams passion that won't be denied for long." When Spinelli still looks confused Maxie sighs. He was so smart with computers, but so dense with people. "Stephen and I hope that it will help if we keep pushing the two of them to spend time together, but it has to be alone time…something that they never seem to have. Meaning we have to run interference when Alexis, Sonny, Carly, and everyone else comes around. For Sam and Jason to work through their problems they can't get interrupted every five seconds."

"But…surely it will take more than that. Stonecold and Fair Samantha are undoubtedly the most stubborn individuals on the planet."

"That is very true…which is why Stephen and I are working for a plan B."

"Which would be…?"

"We don't know yet." Maxie says glumly. "Which is why we really have to hope Plan A doesn't fall through." Worrying her bottom lip Maxie frowns.

"I'm sure that Maximista will think of something, but the Jackal has one request."

"What is it Spinelli?"

"The day of our nuptials will not be fraught with matchmaking and trickery, but be a joyous occasion that all will enjoy."

"As long as you promise that our wedding won't turn out like so many other Port Charles wedding where guns are drawn and police reinforcement is required." Maxie says smiling.

"Promise." Spinelli says smiling in return.

**Like I said in the start of this chapter…I was tempted to throw my laptop a few times, but my sister and common sense stopped me. The next chapter should be interesting since I haven't really ever written Carly before and I'm looking forward to that and I hope you all are too!**

**I just want to say thanks again to the readers and a special thanks to the reviewers…you're the best! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! So I'm not going to sit here and make excuses…I'm just going to say that these characters have minds of their own and all my plans for this chapter just didn't go as I thought they would! But I think it turned out better than I expected and I hope you all enjoy! I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say! Thanks for reading! And the reviewers…your AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or it's characters!**

Standing and staring at Carly Jason silently groaned at the pounding in his head. This headache had started while arguing with Sam and he just knew that Carly wasn't going to be any help in relieving it. Watching as Carly grabs the brandy Jason's eyes go wide and he sighs. "Carly what do you think you're doing?!" He asks pointing to the brandy. "You can't have a drink while you're pregnant…you know better." Standing with his hands on his hips he looks at her incredulously.

With a small pout and a glare at Jason Carly turns and sets the brandy back down and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're right. I just…lost my head for a second there." She says turning back to see the concerned look on both Jason and Sonny's faces. "Don't look at me like that! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Sonny asks coming to stand at her side. "This pregnancy is high risk…"

"And I'm just a little irritated right now and pissed off at my husband." Carly says waving off Sonny's concern. "What I wouldn't give to have just one drink right now…just one!" She says throwing her hands in the air.

Exhaling loudly Sonny leans forward to grab Jason's water bottle from the table. "Drink this and just imagine that it's something stronger." Walking back towards his desk Sonny pauses mid step and looks over his shoulder. "And don't even think about throwing that bottle in frustration." Casting Jason a quick look he isn't surprised to see the mobster scowling at him. "One temper tantrum is enough for me." Sonny adds quietly and smirking when Jason's scowl becomes more pronounced.

"Like I would do that?" Carly scoffs before taking a sip of the water and frowning…it so didn't do the trick. "I would like to think I've matured a little bit after all these years." Carly says before raising the bottle to her lips again.

"Yea, whatever." Sonny mumbles under his breath, swiping a hand over his face. He hadn't thought Jason would either and was surprised to see such an outburst from the man. For the last two years Jason had been so withdrawn and detached, that Sonny almost wanted to cheer when Jason had finally shown emotion. Even if it was at the expense of his house.

Carly heard what Sonny had muttered, but let it go. Instead she took another glance at the wet bar, that didn't go unnoticed by Jason. "Carly." He says with a small shake of his head.

Looking back at him she heard the warning in his voice, but all she saw on his face was concern. "Oh don't give me that look Jason." Carly says with a sigh.

"What do you want from me Carly?" Jason asks uncrossing his arms. "This is a high risk pregnancy and you come walking in here, obviously very upset, and heading straight to the liquor. I can't help but worry."

"Well don't."

This was his opportunity to get the attention of both Sonny and Carly off of him and directed on to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks looking over at Sonny in time to see the other man look at him in confusion. Jason could understand why, because under normal circumstance he would try and get out of having to listen to one of Carly's rants over Jax. But unlike Sonny, Jason would rather discuss Jax than him and Sam any day of the week. And with his headache the last thing Jason wanted to do was discuss Sam with either of them and if that meant he had to sit and listen to Carly complain about Jax for an hour, it would be worth it. Jason wouldn't really have to even listen to Carly since he already knew what she was going to say. Having listened to her complaints many times before, he could just tune her out and in the end offer her his support.

Carly, never one to miss her chance to rant about whatever was bothering her, opened her mouth ready to curse Jax into next week. But before any words could leave her mouth and Carly could really build up her anger at Jax she remembered the conversation she walked in on and turned an accusing eye on Jason. "Not a chance!" Carly laughs walking over and patting Jason on the shoulder. "You're just trying to distract me from the conversation I walked in on." When Jason gives her a stricken look her smile grows. "Which is a huge mistake on your part, because you need me Jason."

"Why does Jason need you?" Sonny asks amused at the show he gets first row seats to. It's not very often that he got to witness Carly in one of her moods without being on the receiving end of all her attitude.

"Because if left up to the two of you, Sam will be back home before Jason knows what he wants to do with her." Carly spares Sonny a glance before looking back at Jason to see that he had closed up again, his poker face firmly in place. "If you have any chance of things with Sam going your way…you're going to need my help." When Jason just stares at her skeptically she sighs. "You and Sonny may be good at a lot of things, but when it comes to women…you both lack the tack needed…"

"Excuse me!" Sonny says scoffing. "I have never had a problem when it comes to women." He flashes his trademark smirk that shows off his dimples.

Rolling her eyes Carly laughs. "Yea you have no problem reeling them in, but your problem Sonny is what to do once you got them. You're like a child playing with sand…they just keep slipping through your grasp."

Sonny scowls and nods his head towards Jason. "I thought we were talking about Jason." He says earning him a glare from the other man. Sonny simply shrugs his shoulders in response; it was every man for himself at this point. And if that meant throwing Jason to the proverbial wolves…so be it. The man wasn't in any real danger of Carly anyways.

"Ah you're right…we were." Carly says turning back to look at him and noticing the wary look he gives her. "Jason here has never really had a problem with woman either…I mean there are times where you have to practically beat them off with a stick! Am I right?" She asks smirking, actually enjoying watching her longtime best friend squirm. "You have Robin who, up until she found Patrick, couldn't really seem to take a hint that there wasn't a place for her in your life. And then you have Elizabeth…" Carly says watching the flash of something in Jason's eyes and Carly is tempted to badger the reason behind it out of him, but she resists. "Elizabeth who wormed her way in to your life and your bed like the little insipid parasite that she is...that woman…"

"Carly…!" Sonny shouts cutting off the woman's words. When she casts a glance in his direction he shakes his head with as little movement as possible. Looking back at the couch she finds that Jason is now standing with his back to the both of them, looking out the window.

With a drawn out sigh she rubs her temples. She knew better than to start in about Elizabeth. Carly just figured that since both Elizabeth and Sam had been taboo subjects for some time, but now with Sam back she just figured both women were fair game. Not that Carly had anything bad to say about Sam, that woman deserved an apology from everyone in Port Charles, but especially from Carly…while Carly wanted nothing better but run Elizabeth right out of town. "Fine…whatever." She says shrugging her shoulders and walking over to stand by Jason. "Like I was saying…Both of you, when it comes to women at least, are completely out of your element." When Sonny makes noise behind her she scoffs. "You both are the masters at wining and dining a girl and do really great with those romantic gestures that make even me go all gooey inside. But neither of you have any clue what to do when you actually have them right where you want them...how to have a lasting relationship."

Jason heard everything Carly was saying and he would agree with a lot that she had to say, but she was wrong on one point. "Sam and I were together for over two years Carly. Proving your theory that I can't have a lasting relationship is wrong."

"No…that just proves that Sam was committed to you two more than any other and that she was better fit for you." Carly says shaking her head. "And for those two years you spent so much of that working or helping Sonny and I out of one crisis or another that you hardly had time for Sam." Jason wanted to argue, Carly and Sonny could tell.

"You can't deny she has a point Jason." Sonny chimes in, earning himself a bright smile from Carly.

"Of course I do." Carly says smugly. "Jason, you spent so much of your time with Sam making up for a canceled plans and interrupted dates…"

"Who was the cause of a lot of those interruptions Carly?" Jason asks turning to stare at her.

"I'm not denying that I played a large part in that Jason. I'm just saying that you and Sam didn't have a normal relationship and had to work hard to make it work…but you did. And that's a good thing since normalcy just isn't possible in your life. You needed someone by your side that understood that…you had that in Sam." When Jason breaks eye contact Carly reaches out and grabs hold of one of his hands and gives it a light squeeze. "But you let her get away anyways."

"Is there a point to this Carly?" Sonny asks sympathizing with his friend. "We all know what happened two years ago…I don't think it's necessary to rehash it all again."

Sighing Carly releases Jason's hand and crosses her arms. "What I'm trying to say is that Jason is great at the grand gestures and lord knows that when he gets that look in his eyes he doesn't even have to say sorry… But that's just not going to cut it this time with Sam. She been around the block and she knows how the game is played. Jason is going to need some new material because Sam is going to see him coming from a mile away if he tries using his old tricks." When the two men look at her in confusion and skepticism she huffs. "Romantic rendezvous on the roof and candle light dinners in the penthouse aren't going to cut it this time."

"Well Jason already is taking a step back from the business to protect Sam. Maybe you can convince Robin that Sam isn't safe here in Port Char…"

"And flying her off to Hawaii or a getaway on a private yacht isn't going to win points." Carly says rolling her eyes. "Been there, done that...Sam won't be impressed."

"Sam won't be…or you won't be?" Sonny says wryly.

"No…Carly's right." Jason finally speaks up shaking his head. "Sam isn't going to just sit back and let me kidnap her, which is what it would be if I took her away. And the fact she can't manage ten minutes of my presence without getting restless or combative lets me know what her thoughts on a romantic dinner would be."

Sonny at a loss leans back on his desk and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Well what are you going to do Jason? And what are you going to do to help him?"

"Why don't you first tell me why you were even discussing Sam moving back into the penthouse. Doesn't she have to stay in the hospital?"

Releasing a deep breath Jason takes his seat back on the couch. "Robin and Patrick are releasing Sam tomorrow morning in hopes that with a little freedom Sam won't push herself. But the only way they're allowing her release is if she agrees to stay here in Port Charles and have someone around to watch her recovery and keep her from doing anything stupid."

"And since Jason is watching over Sam and he has the room in the penthouse for her…it only makes sense for Sam to move in there for the time being. What I don't understand is how Sam can't see it."

"How bout the fact that it's just too convenient to have Sam just follow orders like a good little girl?" Carly chuckles. "Did you really think it would be that easy for you Jason?" She asks looking over at her best friend sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples.

"No…I didn't really think at all when I said Sam would be moving in with me." Jason says still rubbing his temples. "I just want her to be safe…"

"And the safest place for Sam would be with Jason in the penthouse."

"I already told you she won't Sonny." Jason says tensely.

"But why she won't is the…"

"Maybe Sam doesn't like the idea of moving back into the home she once shared with Jason. Maybe that's a little too close for comfort? Have you even considered that Sonny?" Carly asks arms still crossed, turning her critical eye on the clueless mob boss.

"Surely Sam can set that aside." Sonny says, but with a lot less confidence. He didn't like that he was now the focus of Carly's attention.

"The fact that Sam even allows Jason in her hospital room surprises me." Carly contradicts. "If you remember correctly when I found out about Jason's deceit and the true reason for why Sam left him I kicked him out of the house and for the next month the only time he was allowed around was for the boys. It took me a long time to realize that I could forgive and I'm never going to be able to forget how hurt I felt. And I wasn't even the one he truly betrayed in that whole mess. I can't even imagine what Sam went through."

It wasn't pretty Jason silently says dropping his hands to his sides and leaning back on the couch. "Sam was hurt and she still is…I think I'm just starting to realize how much we both are." He says, but his thoughts are off on his conversation with Elizabeth and Sam. He had thought he was over everything, but with Sam showing up he was starting to realize that he wasn't.

"Of course you both are." Carly says noticing the far off look on Jason's face and going with the urge to comfort instead of nitpick. "Neither of you really dealt with what you were feeling. You both just reacted and lashed out at each other. And then Sam ran…now she's back." Coming to stand in front of him, Carly reaches a hand out and rests it on Jason's shoulder. "The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet." Jason shakes his.

"But if he's going to get a chance to find out than Sam is going to have to cooperate and let Jason keep her safe."

Sighing Carly goes and sits down on the other end of the couch and eyes the two men. "Ok so I am giving you both the benefit of doubt and say you are strictly trying to move Sam back in the penthouse for her safety and no other hidden agenda. But that's not going to happen. And I don't blame her. She shouldn't just roll over for you two."

"It's not rolling over Carly…" Sonny starts to say, but she silences him with a look.

"Nevertheless…you are going just going to have to come up with another place for Sam to stay where Jason can protect her." When the two just look at her she sighs. "What about here?"

"Do you really want Sam to be staying under the same roof with the boys while Jerry Jax is out there gunning for her?" When Carly gives him a dismayed look Sonny smirks. "Not so easy is it?"

Rolling her eyes Carly closes her eyes and focuses, but comes up with nothing. "Ok I see your point, there really isn't anywhere that's safe for Sam and for innocent bystanders. I'd offer her a room at the Metro Court, but I really don't want Jerry to blow the place up again. And I'm sure you don't want her anywhere near Kelly's for the same reason."

"I rather not put Mike in unnecessary danger." Jason agrees.

"What about the apartment Sam moved in to after she moved out of the penthouse? Is it still hers?"

Just picturing Sam's old apartment brings Jason back to the last confrontation they had had there. _I will kill you._ Flinching even at the thought of Sam going back to that apartment, he didn't want her anywhere near that place and the terrible memories it held. Jason shakes his head. "No. Sam held on to the place for awhile, but her lease was up after a year and she let it go." At the inquisitive look Jason receives he sighs and keeps talking before either can ask how he knew all that information about Sam's old place. "Besides the security in that building was severely lacking. I would never be able to protect her there."

"It sounds to me that there really isn't a choice here." Sonny says pushing off his desk to stand straight. "Sam has to move into Jason's penthouse in Harborview Towers…it's the only place that Jason can really protect her."

Harborview Towers immediately reminds Carly of when she and Sonny used to live there and that's when it clicks. "You want Sam to move into Harborview Towers…right?" Carly asks.

"Yes Carly, Jason has his men covering the building and Spinelli has added his own cameras for security. It's the smartest place for Sam."

"You're saying Sam would be safer in the Towers, not necessarily in Jason's penthouse?"

"Can you get to the point Carly?" Jason sighs rubbing a hand over his forehead before looking at the time. It had been over an hour since he left the hospital. He wanted to get back soon, but needed to make a quick stop over at the penthouse first. "I have to be heading back to the hospital."

"Why can't Sam move into our old penthouse?" Carly asks shrugging her shoulders. "I know that no one has stayed there since Reese, but it's still furnished." When neither say anything she gets defensive of her idea. "That way Sam is still in Harborview Towers where Jason can protect her, but she isn't forced into such close proximity."

"It's a good idea." Jason finally agrees giving the idea some thought. "If Sam goes for it." But that was what he was unsure of.

"It's a good compromise." Sonny nods his head. He actually thought it was a great idea, but if he was going to be living with Carly again he wasn't about to stroke her ego.

"I'll mention it to Sam as soon as…" Jason says pushing off from the couch.

"Not so fast." Carly says leaning forward and reaching out to stop Jason. "If you are the one that offers Sam the old penthouse she's likely to say no…if for nothing else than spite. Since I'm sure the two of you went a few rounds already. It's gotta come from someone else."

"Someone like you?" Jason says skeptically standing up to turn at stare at Carly.

Carly laughs a full laugh that comes straight from her belly. "The idea of Sam taking any suggestion I offer her at this point is hilarious Jason…but thanks for the laugh. I needed that." Carly says jokingly wiping at a tear at the corner of her eye. "I have a lot of ground to cover with Sam first."

"I could do it. Sam and I have our own share of bad blood, but she's more likely to listen to me than you at this point." Sonny says apologetically to Jason.

"Yea…that would probably work better than me trying." Jason agrees annoyed at the truth in those words. If only he hadn't open his mouth and made an ass of himself when Robin said Sam was being released. But it had just been instinct to Jason. Protect Sam was all he could think of…but Sam didn't see it that way. Jason honestly didn't know how she saw it. He just knew that she didn't trust him and that intentionally or not he was hurting.

Sonny and Carly both saw the shadow in Jason's eyes and they shared a look of concern for their friend. Neither wanted Jason to go back down that path two years ago where he withdrew from everything but his work. They both held high hopes that Sam's return to Port Charles meant that Jason would finally work through whatever had been causing that haunted look in his eyes. Both had their own theories as to what was bothering Jason, and both were sure that Sam might be the answer. "So I'll stop by early tomorrow morning and offer Sam our old place."

"Yea, I'll see you in the morning." Turning to leave Jason pauses in the doorway. "I'll be at the hospital if you two need anything."

"Oh we'll be fine here." Carly says smiling wide, but as soon as Jason is out of sight it drops from her lips. And at the sound of the front door closing she turns back to look at Sonny. "I have to admit that it's nice to see he isn't closing himself off as much anymore, but I do not like that look he kept getting. He looked so haunted Sonny."

Nodding his head Sonny comes to sit next to Carly on the couch. "You should've seen him earlier at the hospital. This whole thing with Sam has him twisted up in knots."

"I have to admit, after I got over the shock when I first arrived at the hospital, and it sank in that Sam was back…I was… relieved?" Carly says confused, looking at Sonny. "Is that the word I'm looking for?"

"I don't know." Sonny says shaking his head.

"Jason hasn't been the same since Sam left." Carly says turning to face Sonny. "At first I was so angry at her and mad at Jason for letting her hurt him so badly, but that was until I found out about his betrayal. And then I was so furious at him that I couldn't see straight, but I got over it and I saw how he was acting. At first I thought it had to do with Elizabeth keeping Jake from him and I was out for her blood. But soon the sniveling nurse went crawling back to Jason, but he turned her down and there still wasn't a change. Then when his…well when Jake got sick. And everything after…These past two years have been hell on him."

"But he got through them Carly. Hopefully things will get better."

"I think they will and as much as it pains me to admit it, it's because of Sam."

"Pains you?"

With a small smile Carly sighs. "I know it makes no sense, but I still feel I have this claim on Jason that makes him mine before anyone else, but that's just not the case. He's Sam's…as much as I hate to admit that, but it's true. Jason loves her."

"He loves you too."

"But he can live without me. There are some days I'm sure he would prefer it to the chaos that I cause." Carly chuckles and rubs a hand over her growing belly. "But for those two years Sam was gone he wasn't Jason anymore. But since Sam entered our lives all those years ago there has been a change in him, one that I'm so happy to see, even if another woman is the cause."

"Are you going to be ok if Sam ends up staying? Becoming part of Jason's life again?" When Carly eyes him warily he smiles. "Because you know that's where this is headed right?"

"She made him happy in a way that I never saw before." With a long sigh Carly nods her head. "And at least with Sam she can take whatever I throw at her…she isn't some wimp that will run crying to Jason because she can't take honest criticism."

"Is that what you call all those fights Jason, Coleman, and myself had to break up?" Sonny laughs.

"Well…I admit the woman can throw one hell of a punch." Carly raises a hand to rub her jaw in memory of the many times Sam had hit her. "I'm looking forward to maybe building a friendship with her…if she stays that is." Carly adds.

"You don't think she will?" Sonny asks leaning back and the couch and smiling when Carly does the same so they're sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"I think Jason has his work cut out for him…" Carly says looking over at Sonny. "But if he really wants her to stay I don't think Sam stands a chance."

Chuckling Sonny reaches out and grabs Carly's hand. "You have that much faith in Jason?"

Carly didn't know what it was, but she felt her eyes tearing up. Blinking them back she decides to blame it on the hormones from her pregnancy. "I just think back to all those times Sam stuck by Jason when so many others would have bolted. Any woman who had been willing to put up with gunshots, kidnappings, and me…" the last part brings a smile to both their faces. "Is really in love and that just doesn't go away."

Staring at each other neither heard the footsteps down the stairs, but both heard the clearing of an obviously feminine throat. "Well isn't this just cozy." Claudia says with a sneer, crossing her arms over her chest. "Carly if you would please go home so Sonny and I could go to bed."

Carly looks Claudia up and down, rolls her eyes and snorts before standing from the couch so she was eye level with the other woman. "I hate to burst your bubble there sweetheart, but for the time being…I am home." When Claudia's sneer turns into disgust Carly laughs. "You look almost as outraged as I do at the prospect of living under the same roof, but if I can suck it up than I'm sure you can too." Walking and picking up her bags from where she had left them Carly stops at the bottom of the stairs. "Sweet dreams Claudia…see you in the morning." With those parting words Carly holds back a laugh at the shriek that follows her up the stairs and down the hallway. She really didn't envy Sonny right now.

------

Hearing the sound of keys in the lock Spinelli freezes in the middle of taking a sip of his orange soda and watches as the door swings open to reveal Jason, looking tired and agitated. With a quick glance down at the mess surround him Spinelli stands and starts reaching for the open bag of chips and the video game controller. "Much apologies Stonecold, the Jackal wasn't expecting you to be home tonight. Maximista had informed me that you had settled yourself in for the night at the Fair Samantha's bedside." When Jason just gives Spinelli and his mess a passing glance before turning to the desk to check the pile of mail Spinelli takes a deep breath. "That's no excuse for the Jackals complete disregard of Stonecold's request…no Stonecold's order…to keep my junk food and videogames out of the living room, but only in my pink fortress where my untidiness can only be seen by myself." Jason was finished with the mail and still hadn't said anything to Spinelli. Turning around he doesn't spare Spinelli a glance but heads towards the stairs. Releasing a sad sigh Spinelli's shoulders slump. "So this is how it is going to be. The Jackal has betrayed Stonecolds trust and has forever lost a friendship that he has treasured all this time." Jason stopped at the bottom of the stairs, but still stayed silent and not turning around. "Is there nothing the Jackal can do to attest to how regretful he is over having to deceive his friend and mentor?"

With a sigh Jason turns and with arms out wide stares at the younger man. "What do you want me to say Spinelli? That it's ok? You're forgiven?" When Spinelli looks down at his feet in shame Jason feels a little guilty, but then quickly remembers what Spinelli had done. "You not only knew where Sam was staying, but had helped her set up her business. All this time you've been in constant contact with her! I asked you repeatedly to see if you could locate her just so I could know she was ok. And you always said you couldn't find her Spinelli." Jason knew he shouldn't yell at the younger man, that he didn't deserve it. But he was the only one there. It wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it.

"Stonecold I apologize…"

"I thought the worst had happened Spinelli! I thought she had died when you couldn't even find a money trail after her leaving Port Charles. You had me thinking Sam was dead! For the last two years I had to live with the fact that her last memory of me…That we had…" Closing his eyes and pacing away Jason comes to stand at the desk, his back towards Spinelli. He was reliving that night in her apartment all over again. He saw the look on Sam's face when he left her, standing all alone, in her apartment. He hadn't known at the time it would be the last time he saw her for two years, if he had maybe he would've taken a longer look. "I spent two years thinking that I would never get a chance to apologize to her. Do you know what you put me through with your silence?" Turning back to stare at his friend Jason can see the regret and shame on his face and checks his anger before continuing. "I get that you're sorry and I understand it wasn't an easy thing that you had to do and you did it for Sam, but…" Shaking his head Jason raises a hand to his forehead and sighs. "You just have to let me be angry for awhile Spinelli." He says lowering his hand to his side.

"The Jackal understands that he handled things most dreadfully and will give Stonecold all the time he needs." Turning back to clean up his mess, Spinelli stops when he notices Jason still hasn't moved, but is still standing behind him. "Is there more?" He asks.

"Yea…" Jason says looking down at his hands. "Thank you Spinelli."

"For what?" He asks confused and curious.

With a small shrug Jason shoves his hands in his pocket. "You might've lied to me, but you did it for Sam." With a frown he shuffles his feet. "You were there for her when she really needed someone. You were a friend when I let her down. And I'm sure if Sam hasn't said so yet she means to tell you how much she appreciates it…your friendship and support. We both do."

"Well the Jackal is here for both Stonecold and Fair Samantha whenever they need him. Anyway I can be of service. Whether a search on the cyberspace, uncovering sealed police files, or even just as a trusted confidant when there is much weighing on your mind." Spinelli adds giving Jason a meaningful look. "The Jackal knows that Stonecold is upset with him, but one can't help but think there is more to your outburst than was spoken."

With a rueful smile Jason rubs the back of his neck. "You're right and I'm sorry for taking out all my frustration on you when you don't deserve it…"

"No worries Stonecold. The Jackal has much experience with being the sounding board. Being with Maximista has taught the Jackal to just listen when she has a long-winded complaint."

Frowning Jason didn't know how he felt being compared to Maxie Jones, but he appreciated Spinelli's understanding. "Let's get this mess cleaned up." He says hoping by ignoring Spinelli's offer to listen that he would let it go, but it just wasn't Jason's night.

"Stonecold the Jackal knows how much you despise conversation on ones feelings, but with the events taking place with the return of the Goddess…surely you have much you wish to get off your chest?"

Releasing the breath he had been holding Jason sets back down the bag of chips he had been holding to turn and look at Spinelli. "She is so angry Spinelli and if it was just anger it wouldn't bother me so much, but it's not. Behind that anger there is just so much pain…" Shaking his head he runs a hand down the back of his head. "And I can't do anything to fix it or help her, because she won't let me in."

"Won't let you in?" Spinelli says in confusion sitting down on the arm of the chair. "Stonecold has been at Fair Samantha's bedside all this time…"

"Sam knows that she needs me around because Jerry is a threat, but she won't talk to me. Every time I feel like we're making progress I say something to set her off or she is reminded of how much she was hurt and how angry we both were…everything comes back to two years ago."

"Well the Jackal can't help but point out that Stonecold and the Goddess both traversed down a very vengeful and dark path. Or course it will be difficult, but not impossible to overcome."

"But does she want to?" Jason asks on a sigh. "Sometimes I feel like I'm hurting her more by being there and that it would be better if I left her alone like she's asked me to."

"Is that what Stonecold wants?" Spinelli asks, fearing the answer. If Jason said yes than Steven and Maxie's plan of getting the two back together needed to be called off.

Jason silently stares down at the floor listening to Spinelli shuffle, waiting for him to say something. Finally he looks up and shakes his head. "I walked away from Sam because I thought it was for her own good before and where we are now is partly to blame for that. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Happy to hear the resolve in Jason's voice and a look of determination in his face, causes Spinelli to smile. "So what is Stonecold doing here if he plans to stay by the Goddess' side?"

"I'm just stopping by for a quick shower and a change of clothes. I haven't left the hospital since earlier yesterday." Besides he and Sam needed a break from each other after going a few rounds earlier. She was going to receive one more round pain meds and Jason hoped that Sam would be sleeping by the time he returned. Saving any more arguing until tomorrow morning, where hopefully Sonny's offer of the penthouse across the hall would be accepted, at the very least he hoped Sam would be in better mood since she was being released. "I actually was in a bit of a hurry since I've already been gone for longer than I planned."

"Well I won't keep you any longer." Spinelli says standing and reaching for the bottle of orange soda and the bag of chips and hurrying up the stairs.

Following after him Jason hurries through cleaning up and is out the door without a backwards glance, the only thoughts in his mind are that the guards would've called if there was anything to report on Sam.

------

Sam's room was dark with all the lights out and Jason slowly closes the door behind him and quietly walks to Sam's bedside. She looked so peaceful, you never would've guessed that just hours before she had been in a shouting match with Jason. Watching her breathe deeply in sleep Jason smirks when that stray hair of hers falls in her face. Reaching out he brushes it out of the way and sits down in the chair he had occupied earlier. Leaning back and closing his eyes Jason tries to get some rest.

It's only minutes later that Sam starts to stir and Jason is silently moving his chair forward and reaches out for her hand. Brushing his thumb over her knuckles he watches as Sam's breathing becomes deep again and the crease in her brows disappears. "What are we going to do?" Jason whispers while resting his head down on the side of Sam's bed, staring up at her. With Sam's hand in his and his head resting on the soft comforter of her bed Jason is asleep in minutes, the day's event finally having caught up with him.

It was later, when both were deep in sleep when a nurse slips into the room and is shocked to find the two so at peace with each other. Stumbling, not very quietly, back out of the room without getting the vitals she was requested to get for Epiphany the nurse heads back to the elevators. "How long has he been in there with her?" She asks the guard standing by the elevator.

"Mr. Morgan has been by Ms. McCalls side for all but a few hours since she's been admitted." The guard says noticing the distress on the nurses face. "Is there a problem?" He asks confused.

"No…not at all." She says and quickly enters the elevator and pushing the close door buttons. Only when the elevator is in motion and she's out of the guards eye sights does Elizabeth Spencer release the shaky breath she had been holding. For the last two years Jason had been so distant from everyone and Elizabeth had thought it had partly to do with the fact she had chosen Lucky. But seeing him so protective of Sam earlier and now sleeping at her bedside Elizabeth was starting to wonder. Could Jason possibly be getting back together with Sam? The idea didn't sit well with her at all.

------

Waking up in the middle of the night Sam saw Jason's head resting near her left hand, which was held lightly in his grasp. With a small smile Sam brings her right hand up and runs it lightly through his short hair before pulling it back and covering her mouth. Feeling her eyes filling up with tears Sam sighs and blinks them away, but never taking her gaze off of Jason. Keeping her hand in his she sighs and turns lightly on her side and stares at his sleeping form. Wondering how she could possibly push him away when so much of her wanted to hold him close.

**Coming up is Sam's release from the hospital…where's she going to end up? And will she allow Jason around to help?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am a terrible person! And am extremely sorry for taking so long! I was visiting my sister and we were busy running around NJ and NY and it was hard to write. But I'm home now and getting back to my normal schedule should help with my posts! I just want to apologize again for disappearing like that! For everyone who hasn't given up on me Thanks! You guys all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the charaters.**

It was early the next morning when Sam wakes up to find her hand was still held in Jason's and he was still sleeping. Sam knew Jason must really be exhausted if she woke up before he did. That rarely ever happened in all their time together. Mostly because Jason only needed about four to five hours of sleep to feel rejuvenated, while Sam usually required the suggested eight hours…sometimes even nine wouldn't hurt. Even now it wasn't very often that Sam beat Steven to the office. Staring down at his peaceful form Sam's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door and her attention is drawn between Alexis who is walking in and Jason who had woken up at the sound of Alexis fist on the door. Jason won out and Sam's gaze was held in his.

Awake and alert Jason's gaze immediately wanders over Sam and he notices that at some point in the night she had shifted in her sleep so she was on her side facing him and their joined hands were held close to her chest. Jason was aware that someone had come into the room, but he didn't want to be bothered by that now. He brought his eyes up from their joined hands to stare into Sam's eyes and he saw her wariness and confusion staring back at him. He heard a feminine throat clear behind him and knew that any moment Sam would pull her hand away and break eye contact. Before she could pull away again Jason gave her hand a light squeeze and a small smile, to reassure her he was still there. Sam's lips looked like they were going to form a small smile in return, but in the next instant she is pulling her hand away to brush her hair out of her face before turning to face who ever had bothered them.

Annoyed at the interruption, but grateful that Sam's defenses are weakening Jason turned and had to hold back a groan when he saw Alexis standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him with a aggravated look on her face. "Good morning Alexis." Jason forces through clenched teeth, wanting to speak first to show he wasn't going to be the one to start the inevitable argument. He and Alexis didn't get along, never have and never would. There was so much blame and anger on both their parts for that to happen. She blamed him for all the danger that came to Port Charles and for constantly having put Sam in danger. He blamed her for convincing him to push Sam away after she was shot, because Alexis had done that Jason and Sam were never the same. Jason also couldn't stand the fact Alexis considered herself perfect and better than everyone else, when she was far from perfect and had no right to judge. Both would never get over their differences and Jason had tried to avoid the woman as much as possible. Before Sam came back it had been easy, but now he wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Jason." Alexis responds nodding her head in his direction before turning her gaze on Sam. "So I've heard the good news from Epiphany Sam. You're being released today…isn't that a bit soon?"

"Well Robin and Patrick both have to stop by this morning in give me a final check up if I pass I'll be released, but only in the care of someone who has to stay with me at all times." Sam says casting a quick glance at Jason before looking back at her mother. "And I have to stay here in Port Charles until they say so. I'm being released, but with lots of restrictions." Sam grumbles.

"Well I'm glad they're being careful, we wouldn't want you to overdo it and mess up your recovery." Alexis says, noticing all of Sam's quick glances at Jason. "So you're staying in Port Charles, that's wonderful news!" Hoping to get Sam's full attention Alexis comes to stand at the other side of the bed, cutting Jason out of the conversation completely and making it more difficult for Sam to be able to look at him. It was Alexis hope that Jason would take the hint and just leave, but she wasn't counting on it. "I'll get the guest room all set up for you so you can move in this afternoon." And then Jason will leave Sam alone since he couldn't stand Alexis and wouldn't want to be at her home for any length of time.

Jason had decided to sit silent while Alexis was there, but when she started offering a room to Sam Jason had to speak up. Sam wouldn't want to hurt her mother's feelings or scare Alexis with the reality of the situation with Jerry, but Jason didn't have the same problem. He thought Alexis needed a wakeup call to the fact that Sam was in danger and Alexis wasn't going to be able to get rid of him that easily. "Sam isn't going to be staying with you and the girls at the house."

Glaring at Jason, Alexis crosses her arms over her chest. "Sam is my daughter Jason. Who better to offer her a place to stay and watch over her during her recovery than her mother?"

"Her mother, who didn't have time to stay at the hospital…or even bother to visit her daughter until days after she had been admitted, what kind of mother is that? If Sam went to stay with you she would be more likely to harm herself since you wouldn't even be around Alexis." Jason retorts standing up so he was no longer looking up at Alexis but staring her straight in the eye.

"I have two daughters at home Jason. Who both are vulnerable right now and worried over their sister. They've needed me..."

"What if Sam needed you too Alexis?" Jason interrupts.

"They would've called if that were true." Alexis says shaking her head. "Who are you to judge anyways Jason? You're the reason Sam is in this predicament…"

"Not this again." Jason groans out rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"What? Hate having to admit that you're still a danger to my daughter? That whenever you're around you only hurt her more? Why don't you do us all a favor and just leave? Sam would be better off if you just…"

"You're not about to use that excuse again, are you Alexis?" Jason asks his voice heated his eyes angry. "You remember what happened the last time?"

"Things are different now." Alexis says reaching out to grab on to Sam's hand. "Sam doesn't want you around this time, do you sweetheart?"

It was the first time since the two had started arguing that either bothered to look at Sam. Who at first had been waiting with baited breath to get a word in, but soon realized she rather listen to the two of them argue now that her headache was gone. She knew that the two hated each other before she had left and while she was gone Alexis had never bothered to mention Jason's name to Sam. But listening to them now it sounded like their hatred had only gotten worse, but why? Now both were staring at Sam, waiting for her to play referee to their argument and Sam was speechless. Did she side with Alexis and tell Jason to leave her alone? It's what she had wanted so much when she first woke up in Port Charles, but now she wasn't so sure. Both were waiting, Alexis more impatient than Jason. Staring between the two Sam's gaze kept wandering back to Jason's. Staring into his blue depths Sam knew…now the hard part of admitting it. "Jason isn't going anywhere Alexis." Sam says shaking her head and turning back to stare at her mother in time to see Alexis eyes go wide and her jaw clenching. "Not as long as the threat of Jerry is still out there." Sam adds to soften the blow.

Jason felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders at Sam's words. It was a huge step forward for them and he was grateful. Bring his gaze up quickly to Alexis he knew she wasn't happy, there glare she sent his way let him know she thought it was his fault. What else was new? "She's right Alexis…I'm not."

Alexis just glared at the man for a moment she needed the time to form the right words. "Fine. Then Jason can watch over you from the living room couch if he chooses. You're still more than welcome at the house Sam. I know the girls would love to have you there."

"Sam can't stay with you Alexis." Jason sighs and shakes his head.

"Jason you have no say over where Sam stays..."

"Sam is in danger Alexis. Jerry is out there right now planning his next move…do you want whatever it is to happen at your home? Where the girls could get hurt?"

"That wouldn't happen…" Alexis says shaking her head in a jerky motion, but she felt a small ounce of fear creep up her spine.

"But it will happen. You bringing Sam home could lead all that trouble right to your doorstep. Do you really want that?"

Alexis looked down at Sam who was looking down at her hands. She wanted nothing more to than to be able to open her home to Sam and have all three of her daughters staying under the same roof, but if that meant possible harm to Kristina and Molly than it just wasn't possible. "Sam…"

"He's right Alexis." Sam says shrugging her shoulders and bringing her gaze back up to her mothers. "It's too dangerous." Sam hated that she couldn't be with her sisters and mother. It was her first time back in Port Charles in two years and she wouldn't be able to really see anyone because it would put them in danger.

"Where will you be staying?" Alexis asks nodding her head in reluctant agreement.

Sam brings her gaze quickly towards Jason who was staring intently back at her. "I'm not quite sure yet." Sam says still staring at Jason. Watching as he frowns and looks down at his feet, his head shaking lightly…all were signs of his disappointment that Sam wouldn't agree to stay with him.

"Well just leave that to me." Alexis says quickly and smiling, happy to finally be of some use to her daughter.

Jason liked the sound of that, Alexis off on a scavenger hunt to find a place for Sam to stay. And while Alexis was off Jason and Sonny would have a chance to offer the old penthouse to Sam…hopefully they would even have her moved in before Alexis was finished. "That would be very helpful Alexis. Why don't you go and do that." Jason says, liking the idea of getting Alexis out of their hair.

Alexis gives Jason an inquisitive look while picking up her purse at the foot of the bed. "Well I appreciate your permission Jason, as pointless as it is." Turning back to her daughter Alexis frown turns into a smile. "I'll have a place for you in no time."

"Somewhere not very public! Also not in the heart of town! A good surveillance system wouldn't hurt!" Sam calls after her mother's disappearing back. When Alexis simply waves her hand without a backwards glance Sam lets out a long sigh. "She didn't listen to a single word I said, did she?"

"Probably not, but that's Alexis for you." Jason says rubbing the back of his neck. "She doesn't really listen to anyone…" Jason winces as his sore neck groans in protest, he really was going to enjoy sleeping in a bed again.

Sam had been watching Jason out of the corner of her eye and she saw the wince when he was trying to stretch. "Why are you putting yourself through so much discomfort Jason?"

"It's fine Sam…" Jason starts to shrug off her concern.

"Seriously Jason, I would've been fine last night. You could've stayed at the penthouse and slept in your own bed. I'm sure it would've been a lot more comfortable for you."

"We've been over this Sam." Jason shakes his head.

"I know Jason, it's too dangerous. With Jerry out there my life is at risk. You're not taking any chances." Sam says in a bored voice. "But it was one night Jason…really it was only like seven hours if you want to be technical. I'm sure who ever you have in place here at the hospital is more than qualified to play babysitter for that long."

Jason didn't bother to respond to that because it was true. Sonny and Jason always expected the best from the men and they both had let them all know that failure this time was not an option. If anything were to happen to Sam whoever responsible for the slip wouldn't want to be around when Jason found out. "I'm fine Sam."

"You're stubborn is what you are." Sam grumbles straightening her blanket.

"I'm the stubborn one." Jason says eyes wide. "This coming from you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sam asks in mock outrage.

Jason felt the corners of his mouth twitching and he really tried to hold off his smile, but it wasn't working. Reaching out to grab on to the hand he had held through the night Jason's smile broke through when Sam actually let him. "Sam I…" But he stops at the sound of the door opening and they're interrupted again. Silently cursing whoever it was Jason turns and holds back a groan.

"So I have to hear from Spinelli and Maxie that you're being released from the hospital." Stephen says standing at the foot of the bed a wide smile on his face. "Me, your closest friend and business partner had to hear the news from someone else."

"Well in Fair Samantha's defense the Jackal heard from Stonecold late last night the wondrous news of her release and Maximista being my betrothed and the Goddess' friend she would obviously be the first I informed. I'm sure if she had the chance Fair Samantha would have wanted to share her news with you herself." Spinelli says, him and Maxie coming to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

Stephen chuckles at cyber genius quick defense of Sam. "I know Spinelli, but if I didn't give Sam grief she would be worried I was ill." When Sam just rolls her eyes his smile grows. "The last thing I would want is for Sam to be worrying about me when she already has so much to deal with…I mean severe gunshot wounds, attacks made in hospitals…not to mention a body guard who is swoon worthy." Stephen can't help but add the last part causing both Sam and Jason to glare in his direction. "It's everything you talked about and more." Stephen keeps on talking ignoring the look Sam gave him. He also noticed Jason was no longer glaring, but seemed quite interested in what else he might say.

"Sam told you about Port Charles?" Jason can't help but ask, earning him a few curious looks from both Spinelli and Maxie.

"Nothing crucial about yours and Sonny's business." Sam quickly adds.

"No Sam never divulged more than the most limited of details…mostly just what her life was like before she was lucky enough to have met me." Stephen quickly says, realizing that if Jason thought Sam had run her mouth off after leaving Port Charles would probably not be a great idea. That would just make his job a whole lot harder if that happened. "In fact she spoke very little about you until most recently when the teenagers decided to go on the run. Until then I heard mostly about her family and this charming pair, who I spoke with on few occasions." Stephen says nodding the direction of Maxie and Spinelli. "How you ever managed to stay away so long Sam is beyond me. What with these two for friends, the suspense from your family, and then this attractive…"

"That's enough Stephen!" Sam says quickly, giving him the evil eye before casting a glance at Jason to see his gaze was now looking out the window. "You've had your fun." She says bring her eyes back to stare at her three friends. "What are you all doing here? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Are you kidding?" Maxie says reaching out to brush back Sam's bangs. "When Spinelli told me this morning you were being released I was half way out the door. On my way here trying to stop you from leaving Port Charles when he was finally able to stop me long enough to give me then condensed list of conditions Robin and Patrick had given you. Wow…never thought those two would be so strict! Parenting has sure toughened them both up. Who would've guessed, right?" Maxie says in one long drawn out breath.

"Yea…right..." Sam says, only catching about half of everything Maxie had said, but her attention was then drawn to Stephen.

"I was on my way here to visit you. Ready to tell you all about the nice old man named Mike who owns Kelly's, he was more than willing to share stories about you. Quite enjoyable might I add." Stephen smirks at Sam's frown. "I ran into a snare getting past the guard on the elevator however and if it wasn't for these two I would probably still be down there trying to explain I was a friend of yours." He turns his attention towards Jason. "Buckingham Palace has nothing on your men." Stephen adds in admiration.

"Yes well they know what is at stake if they screw up." Jason says clearing his throat and looking a little uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

"Well I appreciate you keeping Sam safe."

"Stonecold would never let anything happen to Fair Samantha and vice-versa." At Spinelli's words an awkward silence fills the hospital room. Sam and Jason's gazes had been straying towards each other, but now both were working hard to avoid each other's gaze. Both were remembering a time when neither had been concerned with protecting the other…a time that was so dark and painful for both.

Clearing his throat Stephen gets everyone to draw their attention back to him. "So now that you're being released, but unable to return home what are you going to do? I'm sure Mike would be more than welcome to let you stay at Kelly's for free…he is a big fan of yours, if I do say so myself."

"As if!" Maxie says in outrage, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sam is going to be moving in with me. I've already spoken with Lulu and she has no problem with it. Our space is a little cramped though so if the couch is too uncomfortable we could always…"

"I appreciate both the offers, but I'm going to have to say no." Sam shakes her head. "I don't want to put you and Lulu in any danger Maxie, or Mike and Kelly's, for that matter. Which is exactly what would happen if I stayed at either place."

"Well that's just ridiculous." Maxie frowns.

"Sam's a moving target right now." Jason says, before Sam has a chance to speak. "Jerry isn't going to stop at anything to get what he wants, which is her silence." He takes his time staring the three of them in the eye, his gaze landing on Stephen's last. He was pretty sure Spinelli understood the risk Sam was under and that he had done his best to relay the information to Maxie. It was Stephen who Jason was unsure understood what they were dealing with. "Jerry is a terrorist who doesn't concern himself with innocent victims."

"So what's your plan?" Stephen asks, not breaking under the pressure of Jason's gaze. He may like to kid around and was working on earning his cupid wings, but that didn't mean he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Surely Fair Samantha could move into Stonecold's humble abode?" Spinelli offers. "Where security and weaponry is plentiful, where I could be at the Goddess's beck and call at the drop of a hat, where Stonecold could…"

"You mean where Jason would be able to keep Sam locked up so none of us can see her?" Maxie says, hoping that if she tried to make Jason the bad guy the Sam would jump to his defense. Spinelli had filled her in on the fact Sam had been angry with Jason yesterday, which meant that she was trying to push him away to protect herself. Maxie understood the impulse, but she still wanted to shake her friend. It was obvious that she had feelings that needed to be addressed and so did Jason. But both were too stubborn to do anything about it. That's where she, Spinelli, and Stephen came in. "I don't think so. Besides I don't want to have to go over to that man-cave you two like to call a home just to see my friend. She needs to be in a more warm and welcoming environment. Sam needs…."

"Sam needs you all to stop." Sam says raising a hand to rub her brow, she felt a headache coming on. With her eyes closed she could feel all eyes in the room on her and she felt the warm hand the enveloped hers, turning and opening her eyes she saw Jason's blue ones staring back at her

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks his voice quiet. "Should I call Patrick?"

Sam saw the concern in his eyes and for a moment she wanted nothing more than to lean on him, but she couldn't forget the last time she had done that and she had got burned. "I'm fine." She says and with much effort forces her gaze back to her friends, all looked almost as concerned as Jason. "Seriously. Just a little headache, but nothing to worry about…nothing so dire that Patrick needs to rush in here."

"But should the Goddess be released if…"

"Don't say it!" Sam shouts holding up a hand to silence Spinelli. "I am fine. I won't spend a minute longer than necessary in this hospital. I will be released today."

"Where will you be going?" Maxie asks uncrossing her arms. "Spinelli might have point…Jason's penthouse would probably be the safest place for you…Unless Jason isn't willing to let you move in for the time being. That is so rude Jason! Sam needs a place to stay that she can be safe! Granted your place isn't very welcoming, but…"

"I told Sam she should move in to the penthouse temporarily. She said no."

All eyes turn to Sam and she didn't like being put on the spot. "I don't want to move back in there!" Is all she can say in her defense. Apparently that was good enough for her friends who then started talking together trying to figure out where Sam could go…leaving her and Jason to sit in silence and watch. They were all oblivious to the opening of the door and the person who entered.

"Am I interrupting?" Sonny practically shouts to be heard over the rest of the noise.

Sam was the first to speak after the room falls into complete silence. "No…of course not, come in Sonny. Join the circus."

"Good morning Mr. Sir." Spinelli says ducking his head…this didn't go unnoticed by Sam. Apparently Sonny still hadn't warmed to the computer genius the way Jason and Sam had.

"So this is the mobster." Stephen says eyeing Sonny up and down. "He's smaller than I pictured."

"Stephen!" Sam practically shrieks with an alarmed look at Sonny, but was relieved to find he looked more amused than annoyed.

"So you're Sam's business partner." Sonny says sparing Stephen a quick second glance before coming to stand at Jason's side. "What's with you two and the strange strays?" Sonny asks nudging Jason's shoulder and smiling at Sam.

"Stephen is an indispensable friend and I won't allow you to pick on him Sonny." Sam says, only half kidding. "Understand?" She asks, lightening her words with a smile.

"Understood." Sonny nods his head and smiling in return. He always had liked how Sam always stood up for herself and those she cared about. She never backed down.

"So what brings you by Sonny?" Jason asks before anyone else can say anything. He knew that Alexis would be hurriedly working to try and find someplace for Sam and Jason didn't know how much more time he had before Robin would show up asking what Sam's plans were.

"Stopping by to check up on Sam, being sure that she's being taken care of."

"Thank you Sonny, but you really didn't have to do that."

"I want to…I owe you for a lot Sam."

"You don't owe me…"

"Sam. You risked your life to save both of my children. So please…" Sonny says interrupting Sam and reaching out to grasp her hands. "Just let me do this."

Sam wanted to argue with him, but what was the point? He meant well. "Alright, but I'm being released today Sonny so you really don't have to concern yourself."

Sonny looked at Jason for guidance in this situation. He didn't know if he should act surprised by the news or not. When Jason gave an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders Sonny looked back at Sam and pasted on a big smile, dimples and all. "Jason mentioned something about that last night." Sonny decides to be honest instead of insult Sam's intelligence. She would know that when Jason left the hospital last night he would probably go to either him or Carly. "He also mentioned that there was an issue with where you would be staying while you were recovering."

Rolling her eyes Sam gives Jason an annoyed glance before staring back at Sonny. "Let me guess you're here to try and convince me that he is right and I have no other choice than his penthouse? Well save your breath Sonny, because I'm not doing it. I told you that Jason, why can't you just accept that?"

Jason was unsure with what to say in response. "I have…I do." Looking at the others in the room for help he isn't surprised when they all purposefully avoid his gaze. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of Sam's anger. "I still think it would be better if you…"

"Better? Better for who Jason?"

"Jerry is out there and I just want to keep you safe." Jason says ignoring Sam's outburst. "My opinion hasn't changed, but I understand that you don't agree with me."

"So you called in reinforcements." Sam sighs. "Well it doesn't matter Jason, nothing is going to…"

"Jason didn't ask me to come by Sam." Sonny cuts in stopping her from tearing into Jason again. Sonny didn't know how much more his friend could really take. "I stopped by on my own. I think I might have a solution to your problem."

"Mr. Sir… is this you suggesting that the Goddess is welcome to move in with you and Vixenella?"

"You can't be serious!" Maxie says laughing.

Sam was shocked silent, but it didn't last long. "Sonny that's really thoughtful, but I really don't want to put you out. Not to mention it sounds like Jerry is foolish enough to try and attack me anywhere I go…including at your home."

"You're right. Jerry really wouldn't have any second thoughts about attacking you at my home. And normally I wouldn't even think twice about offering you a place there, some whack job like Jerry Jax doesn't scare me, but as of last night my home life has gotten a little more complicated. With Carly and the boys moving back in…"

"No of course not." Sam immediately agrees. "I wouldn't want to risk Michael and Morgan, or Carly for that matter."

"So does that mean that Sam is still homeless?" Stephen asks. He was getting lost in the references and he didn't really recognize any of the names. Sam was always very tight-lipped about Port Charles and even though he desperately wanted to know more. Right now all that really mattered was if she was being taken care of.

"Sam can't be homeless…" "Surely the Fair Samantha…" Maxie, Spinelli, and Stephen all start speaking at once, all concerned for Sam.

"Sam isn't homeless." Sonny sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache he felt coming on. "I said I had a solution, why would I say that if I didn't mean it?" When nobody responds Sonny turns back to Sam. "I can't offer you a place at Greystone, but I still own the penthouse across from Jason's in Harborview Towers. It hasn't been used in a few years, but it's still furnished…" Sonny's voice fades as the silence in the room becomes almost deafening. "What?" He asks when he realizes all eyes, except for Jason's were on him. Jason was too busy staring at Sam, whose expression was unreadable.

"You're talking about the penthouse right across the hall from Jason's right?" Maxie asks for clarification. She had been hoping that Sam would have no other choice, but to move in with Jason and Spinelli, making her job that much easier. But this could work even better.

"Yes it does happen to be right across the hall." Sonny says silently cursing the younger woman, leave it to Maxie to point out what be the drawback in Sam's eyes. "I happen to think of it as a compromise." Sonny shrugs his shoulders.

"A compromise how?" Stephen asks, he didn't know if trusted Sonny or not. For some reason he felt like there was a hidden agenda here, something about the whole offer felt too planned and thought out.

"Sam moving into Harborview across the hall from Jason gives him the ability to protect her and Sam isn't forced to do something she doesn't want. Win, win situation in my opinion." When Sam still doesn't say anything Sonny looks at Jason for guidance on how to proceed, but Jason looked as confused as he felt. "That is if you're ok with it Sam."

Sam didn't know what to say. It did make the most sense since Jason could easily protect her from across the hall, but it still left her feeling raw inside. With a quick glance at Jason she saw that he was waiting for her to say something, what Sam wasn't quite sure. "What do you think?"

"I think it's up to you." Jason shrugs his shoulders. He wasn't going to give Sam the opportunity to say no, which he feared she might do if she knew that Jason was hoping she would accept Sonny's offer.

Annoyed that Jason didn't give away any of his own thoughts Sam sighs. "Can you protect me from across the hall?" She asks in return.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Jason says without a moment's hesitation. "But that's the same for wherever you stay. I'm going to do anything in my power to be sure Jerry gets nowhere near you."

Sam could see the determination in his eyes and knew he meant it. Now she just had to decide if she could handle living so close to Jason and the home they had created. Even thinking about it caused Sam's heart to constrict. "I don't know…" Sam says her voice quiet. "What do you think?" Sam asks turning to Maxie and Spinelli.

"Well Fair Samantha the Jackal would love nothing better than to have you across the hall where he would be able to visit whenever able."

"I think its fabulous idea. And I can stay with you to help and keep you company. And to be just across the hall from Spinelli would be wonderful." Maxie says cheerfully. Sam offered a weak smile, but still was unsure. Their enthusiasm did little to help her decide.

Jason knew time was limited, Robin and Patrick would be stopping by at any moment and he knew Alexis would be back soon. Sam needed to accept Sonny's offer. "Sam…" Jason draws her attention to him, but the sound of the door opening causes him to silently curse. He was out of time.

"Well good morning everyone." Robin says with a bright smile. "So I'm sure you all heard the good news." She says reaching for Sam's chart to read the notes from the night. When nothing stands out as a problem Robin returns it and looks up at Sam. "So have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I…uh?" Sam bites down on her bottom lip and looks from Robin to Sonny, before her gaze finally lands on Jason who was staring back at her. Could she do it? Did she want to even try?

**Again I am so SORRY for taking so long. I'm off now to start on the next chapter in hopes that it won't take as long! Thank you all who are still reading this! And a special thanks to the reviewers…you all are amazing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I suck. It's been forever and ever since I've updated this story and you guys all deserve better from me. I don't even have a real defense of having written a oneshot since I haven't done that either. I just honestly struggled a lot with this chapter. It's the complete opposite of what I had originally planned to have happen. I still worry that it's missing something, but if I keep obsessing I will never update and I don't want that to happen either. So here's the latest of Gone For Good, it's one of my longer posts. I hope you all enjoy it. I really can't wait to hear what you have to say since all the characters this time stepped out of the box I put them in and it concerns me they are now acting out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Jason stopped his pacing long enough to stare into the window of Sam's hospital room to see Patrick and Robin's back. They were standing in the way of his view of Sam so he wasn't sure if what they were saying was good news or bad. "What is taking so long?" He asks aloud, but receives no response from anyone. Looking over his shoulder he sees Sonny standing across the hall next to Stephen and Spinelli, the three of them kept looking back and forth between him and Maxie. And it was all because Maxie was standing next to Jason, nudging him in the side. "Maxie what are you doing!" Jason finally asks turning to look at her like she had lost her mind.

"I'm trying to get a peek into Sam's room to see what Robin and Patrick are saying." Maxie says her tone implying that Jason must be dense not to know that. "If you would please just get out of my way... then… maybe I could…see!" Maxie struggles to get the words out as she tries pushing Jason out of the way.

"You can't see anything except their backs, Maxie." Jason sighs, but still steps away from the door so she can look in. "I told you." He says lifting a hand in the direction of the door after Maxie turns with her shoulders slumped.

"Well obviously they're releasing her, why else would they spend so much time in there if they weren't." Stephen says, his gaze lingering on everyone before resting back on the hospital door. "You're all just over-reacting."

"The Bronzed One makes a valid point." Spinelli agrees nodding his head.

"We really gotta talk about this name thing Spin." Stephen responds while chuckling and shaking his head.

"It's Spinelli." Jason says his tone leaving little room for argument.

"Really Stonecold, the Jackal doesn't mind a nickname of his own."

"I didn't mean anything by it. Honest." Stephen says apologetic.

"No worries…the Jackal takes no offense."

Sonny stares at Spinelli and Stephen and silently wonders where Jason and Sam found the patience to deal with them day in and day out, it had only been a half hour and he already felt a headache coming on. "How about we discuss what we're going to do once Sam is released from the hospital." Sonny says, his gaze landing on Jason who had turned back to stare at the door.

"Here's what we're going to do." Jason says turning he stares at Spinelli first. "You are going to be working to find whatever you can on Jerry Jax. I want to know where he is and what he's planning and I want to know the second….the second!" Jason snaps squeezing his hands into fists and taking a breath to get his anger in check. "I want to know the second he steps foot in Port Charles…"

"Does Stonecold really believe the Demented One would return knowing you're to be expecting him?" Spinelli says hesitantly with a doubtful smile.

"Jerry isn't going to want to, but he's going to have no choice. If he wants the job to be done he knows he'll have to do it himself in the end." Jason's voice matching the cold glint in his eyes.

"You sound pretty confident." Stephen says, resisting the urge to flinch when Jason's gaze lands on him.

"I'm counting on it." Jason responds. "Jerry Jax is going to pay for everything he has done. I'll see to it." When Stephen just nods his head once and diverts his eyes Jason turns his gaze to Sonny. "I want at least a few men to be ready to get to work depending on whatever Spinelli finds. Jerry is going to be working fast. I want to be a step ahead of him from now on."

"You already know that won't be a problem." Jason just nods his head at Sonny's acceptance and turns back to stare at Sam's hospital door.

"You forgot me." Maxie chimes in, waving her hand high in the air, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What about you?" Jason asks confused.

"Ah…obviously my job in this whole thing is to stay by Sam, right? I mean Spinelli told me Sam's going to need someone with her to help out and be sure she doesn't over do…"

"I'm going to be there Maxie." Jason shakes his head and cuts her off. "You don't have to worry about that, I'll have it covered."

"I don't think so." Maxie rests her hands on her hips and glares at Jason. "Sam is going to need someone a lot more nurturing to be by her side Jason. I'm not sure you even understand the meaning of the word."

"Maxie this isn't my first time dealing with a recovery from gunshot wounds…" Jason starts to say, but it's Maxie's turn to interrupt him.

"Oh I'm well aware of your history in this type of situation Jason. I'm sure you could write books full of your knowledge! And your expertise isn't being questioned right now, but that's not what Sam needs… she needs a friend."

"I am her friend Maxie." Jason grounds out through clenched teeth.

"Friend!" Maxie scoffs.

"There is no point in doing this I'm staying with Sam Maxie. So drop it."

"Jason Morgan if you think that I'm just going to leave Sam in your care, you are seriously mistaken!" Maxie shouts pointing a finger in his face.

"Maxie I'm through arguing with you." Jason says squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's just too bad, because I'm not." Maxie crosses her arms over her chest and prepares to continue arguing when Spinelli grabs her arm and turns her to face him and Stephen. "Spinelli…!"

"Maximista please." Spinelli hurriedly cuts her off. "Perhaps it's not wise to provoke Stonecold right now." Spinelli says in hushed tones, knowing that Jason was within hearing distance.

"No kidding the guy looks ready to snap your neck." When Maxie just rolls her eyes in response Stephen shrugs. "I'm just saying…pissing off a known mob enforcer doesn't seem like the smartest idea…" Stephen noticed Jason's eyes narrow at his words and he just smiles in response.

"Oh please." Maxie waves a hand while looking over her shoulder to see that Jason was glaring at her. "Jason wouldn't harm me no matter how much I irritate him. Not only because Mac is the commissioner and he would make it his mission in life to punish Jason for it, but also because of Spinelli. Jason would never lift a finger against me out of respect for Spinelli." As an afterthought Maxie smirks. "Not to mention Sam, any chance of gaining her forgiveness would be lost if Jason touched me. Her FRIEND!" Maxie emphasizes the last word for Jason's benefit.

"Do you really want to test that theory right now Maxie?" Sonny asks sighing and rubbing his forehead. When the blonde just shrugged her shoulders in response Sonny turns his attention to Jason. "Look Jason why don't you get out of here for awhile. I'm sure Sam's being released soon and with all the commotion the less people around the better. Jerry isn't going to be able to get to her right now."

"Jerry has a better chance of succeeding with everyone so preoccupied." Jason disagrees and shaking his head.

"Look, I'll stay here and watch over Sam while the paperwork gets finished." Looking back at Maxie who was silently staring at him and Jason Sonny represses the urge to glare at her, knowing it wouldn't help matters. "You don't need to deal with Maxie right now Jason, so let me."

"No." Jason says simply before looking over at Maxie. "I'm not going anywhere." He says loud enough that she's sure to hear it.

"Well neither am I." Maxie says just as loud, giving Jason her most confident look.

Jason and Sonny looked ready to reply when Sam's door opens and both Robin and Patrick exit. "Sam has dozed off and I would hope you all could stay out here and let her sleep for as long as she can. Rest is important right now for her." Patrick says before anyone can ask. "I'm going now to get everything in order for her to be discharged." With a final squeeze of Robins arm Patrick silently wishes her luck in dealing with them before leaving her.

"What does this mean? Sam's going to be released?" Sonny asks stepping towards Robin. "Where is Sam going to be staying?"

Those weren't the first questions to come to Jason's mind at Patrick's announcement. He had been more concerned with if she was truly ok, did her headaches mean something more was wrong, was there any complications from Jerry's last attack. But Sonny's questions were just as important. Earlier, before Sam could say where she was going to be staying Patrick had come in and asked everyone to leave so Sam could have some privacy. So Jason had spent the last half hour waiting to find out what Sam's decision was. "Robin?"

"Sam has decided to accept your offer Sonny to stay in the old penthouse." Robin says with a smile. "That works just fine with me, but I'm concerned about who will be staying there with her. Sam's going to have to have help in the following weeks, not to mention someone there to stop her from doing more harm than good during her recovery."

"Oh that will be me Robin." Maxie says sweetly stepping forward before Jason can even open his mouth.

"No, I will be staying with Sam." Jason says shaking his head at Maxie.

"Come on Jason." Maxie turns to roll her eyes at him. "Sam hesitated about even taking Sonny up on his offer because of the close proximity it has to you…do you honestly think she'll be ok with the idea of you being underfoot all the time? Because I think she might have something to say about that."

"She has a point." Sonny mutters eyeing Maxie, wondering how Jason put up with her on a daily basis, she would try the patience of a saint.

Jason just stared at Maxie and saw the glint in her eyes. She knew she had won, she also knew that he knew too. "Fine, whatever." Jason says pushing a hand through his hair. "Is there anything else? Patrick said he had to go get everything in order for Sam to be discharged."

"He just meant getting all the paperwork and everything together. It's going to be another hour or so until Sam's released. I'm going to want to talk with you Maxie about her restrictions…" Robin's pager goes off causing her words to fade off when she pulls it from her pocket. "Ok."She says looking back up at the group surrounding her. "I have to go make one quick check on one of my patients, but I'll be back. You all might want to go take care of any preparations necessary before Sam's discharged, whatever they might be. I'll be back to talk with you Maxie and to help Sam get through all the paperwork." With a final wave and a smile Robin is down the hall.

"See, everything is fine. You need to stop overreacting all the time. All of you would be in much better moods if you just relaxed." Stephen shrugs and smiles wide. He didn't understand why there was all this tension. Sam being released was good news, but was her staying in the hospital really that bad?

"You don't understand." Maxie says flatly crossing her arms around her waist. "What appears to be is never what it seems, if these hospital walls could talk you would be shocked."

"It's a hospital, bad things happen in hospitals sometimes."

"General Hospital has more than its fair share." Maxie grumbles. "Look Stephen, just drop it."

"Maximista is right." Spinelli steps forward putting an arm around her shoulders. "Let's all just be grateful that Fair Samantha is being released."

Stephen felt that there was still a lot he was missing and wished Sam hadn't kept her past so secret. "What's the deal about this hospital…?"

"Listen you little surfer punk." Sonny says grabbing Stephen by the arm and turning him. "You're Sam's friend and she wants you here, but right now you're getting on my last nerve. So how bout you make yourself scarce before I forget myself and have you removed."

"Woah!" Stephen says wrenching his arm from Sonny's grasp. "What's the big deal? I just want to know why everyone seems so on edge about Sam in this hospital."

"If you haven't noticed no one wants to talk about it."

"Look Mr. Sir, or whatever it is that Spinelli calls you. I'm not trying to start anything here. I just want some answers."

"Well good for you!" Jason finally steps forward stopping the bickering before it got too out of hand. "You want answers, well so do I!' Slashing a hand through the air Jason's gaze is divided between Maxie and Spinelli. "I would like to know why you thought it was necessary to lie to me… to keep something so important from me." With a brief look down the hall to be sure they were still alone he turns back to stare at the four of them. "I want to know what she's been up to since she left town. Obviously she was safe, but was she happy? She's back now and I want fix things with her. I want to know what it's going to take for her to forgive me."

"Jason…" Maxie says a little surprised at the outburst, something that was rare for Jason.

"You don't think I know I screwed up? Because I do! So what's it going to take?" Jason's gaze narrows in on Stephen. "Can you tell me that?" Stephen just shakes his head silently, all of them were silent now. "I didn't think so." Clenching his jaw Jason turns to pace the hallway, finished with the conversation.

Stephen was shocked silent watching Jason turn away and so was everyone else. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Maxie says quickly coming out of her reverie and forcing a smile for Stephen. "We all have our fair share of bed memories. Most of ours just happen to include this hospital in some form or another. You didn't know."

"Obviously there's a lot I don't know." Stephen says grudgingly looking at Sam's hospital door. "I'm starting to realize how little I actually know about Sam."

"Fair Samantha I'm sure has her reasons."

------

_Sam was sitting in a taxi across the street watching as Jason walked up to the doorman. She knew the second he was told she had been there because she watches him look around for her, causing her to hunch a little lower in the seat so he won't see her. She watches as he takes the note she left for him and can practically hear the questions going through his mind. She half expects him just to leave the note with the doorman to throw away or do it himself, not caring what else she would have to say. They already had said everything, more than once in fact. She lets out a relieved breath she had been holding when he walks into Harborview Towers with her note, knowing that meant he was going to read it. _

_After a few minutes go by Sam knows Jason must be in the penthouse by now, she could practically see him sitting at his desk reading her words. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Was he relieved to be rid of her finally? Was he angry that she left with the last word? Was he sad that this was truly the end? There was a time she wouldn't have second guessed Jason's thoughts, his feelings. But that was back when she thought she knew him… Now she wasn't sure of anything._

"_How much longer is it going to be?" The cabbie asks his words laced with annoyance. Sam had hopped in and just as he had been preparing to go off duty and promised it would only be a quick trip. That was over ten minutes ago and they hadn't moved yet and Sam still hadn't decided where she was headed. Plane, train, bus, or car…no matter what mode of transportation she took she wasn't going to be able to take away the damage done with her._

"_Sorry." Sam says tearing her gaze from the building that she had called home. It was the first home she had ever had. She wondered if she was ever going to find that again. Sadly she doubted she would since what had made it feel that way was Jason._

"_It's your dollar, the meter is running. But could we get moving? My wife will start to worry if I'm not home soon."_

_There was that word…home. Closing her eyes and shaking her head Sam turns her head to look forward. "You have a wife?" Sam asks looking in the mirror to see that the driver is about her age._

"_Yea, been married a little over a year now." The driver says a warm smile spreading over his face, one that spoke of love and happiness. Sam quickly looked away, she knew that look well._

"_Any kids?" She struggles to ask staring up at the window of Jason's penthouse, the lights were on. She wondered what he was doing now._

"_We just found out a couple weeks ago that she's pregnant. I'm picking up extra shifts now to save up money to get ready." The driver must've caught on to Sam's mood because he turned to stare at her over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yea, sorry. I'm fine." Sam says nodding her head and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Looking out the window she can see Jason come into view and her breath catches in her throat. She watches as he grabs the doorman by the arm and she knows that he's mostly like asking him a series of questions now with a lethal edge to his voice. The doorman wouldn't be able to tell him anything, Sam made sure of that at least. After leaving the note she had walked in the opposite direction of the cab and circled back. The doorman, if he had been watching, would never know that Sam had climbed into a cab across from Harborview Towers and had been there ever since. She knew the second Jason realized he had met a dead end because he released the doorman and stormed off, where he went after that Sam didn't know. Turning to see the cabbie was still staring at her she tries to smile, but knowing she failed at making it seem sincere. "Can you take me to the airport please?" Sam asks. She still wasn't sure where she was headed, but at least that was a start._

"_Are you sure you're ok?" He asks while putting the vehicle in drive and pulling from the curb._

"_Yea." Sam says her gaze lingering on the direction Jason had taken before going back to stare at the window of the penthouse until the building is out of view. "Just a little homesick."_

Sam woke up with a start and rolled over in bed to realize she was still in the hospital. She hadn't thought about the night she had left Port Charles in a long time, but the memories still came back as if it were only yesterday. She noticed the lights were off, Robin and Patrick must have done that when they left. She also noticed she was alone for the first time since arriving in Port Charles.

Peering out the window of her room Sam can see everyone standing, talking, arguing…doing what they all thought necessary at the moment. She could hear higher pitch of Maxie's voice mixed in with the low baritone of Jason's through the door. She couldn't hear the words, but she knew they were probably discussing her. She knew she should be angry over the fact they weren't including her, but she also took pleasure in the fact that these people so obviously cared about her. It felt good. The fact that Jason was one of them was surprising and…she found she liked it. A lot. But could she trust it? Rolling back on her side Sam let that question replay in her mind as she listened to the sound of their voices.

------

Sonny didn't really want to leave Jason when he obviously had a lot on his mind, but he knew that a lot had to be done before Sam's released. "Jason I really should head over to Harborview Towers and get the old penthouse opened up. It's been awhile since anyone's been in there."

"Yea, thanks Sonny." Jason nods his head coming back to stand with the group. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Sonny turns to Maxie. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asks, but his tone implies it wasn't a question. "Could you just lay off for awhile?" Sonny asks Maxie once out of earshot of everyone else. When Maxie gives him a blank look Sonny shakes his head. "Don't give me that look. I know you know what I'm talking about Maxie." Maxie just glares at Sonny and crosses her arms over her chest. "You obviously can see that Jason isn't acting like himself lately…"

"What self are you referring to Sonny." Maxie asks her gaze wandering to Jason who was staring at them quizzically. "The silent mob enforcer you trained him to be before Sam came into his life. Or are you talking about the Jason who actually showed a sliver of human decency when he was with Sam? Or possibly the monster he turned into when he broke my friends' heart? Could you also be referring to the zombie he turned into after Sam ran away, no wait my mistake. After her drove her away?" Shifting her stance Maxie leans closer towards Sonny. "Which Jason are you talking about Sonny, because I've seen all sides of the man and right now I got to say that this Jason, the one that feels and talks and actually appears human…gives me hope."

Sonny felt like he had whiplash, Maxie truly was all over the place. "Hope?" He finally asks, latching on to that last word. "Hope for what?"

Maxie resists the urge to groan. "Never mind that." She waves her hand quickly. "What I do and say is none of your business Sonny. Just like what you do is none of mine. So why don't we keep it that way, or I'm sure Mac would love to hear how you're harassing his little girl."

"Are you threatening?" Sonny asks with amusement, not taking Maxie seriously.

Frowning Maxie knew that Sonny would never buy she actually would go to Mac. Sonny and Jason were partners, Spinelli helped Jason out a lot of the time… which meant that Spinelli helped Sonny out too. It was a big mess that Maxie would never understand, but never questioned. Out of love and respect for Spinelli Maxie never said much around Mac about the time she spends around Jason and in the penthouse. It was no secret that she could've probably got her hands on a lot of incriminating evidence, but she never would. Sonny knew that. "Ok. Fine! You got me there. I wouldn't actually go to Mac." Maxie shrugs her shoulders. "But I'm not going to just sit back and watch as you and Jason railroad over Sam. Don't expect me to."

Sonny never thought he'd see the day he would actually admire Maxie, but in that moment he respected her for standing up for Sam. "You're a lot like her you know." Sonny says with a small smirk.

"What? Who?" Maxie asks completely confused at the obvious change in topic.

"Your attitude, it reminded me a lot of Sam. That never back down, don't show fear. Sam always was like that, still is from what I've seen."

Maxie felt a smile tugging at her lips, but she fought against it. "Yea, well…I've learned it from her. She would do the same for me if the situations were reversed. Sam was really hurt Sonny, she still is even if she doesn't show it."

Nodding his head and rubbing a hand over his mouth Sonny looks back at Jason who was still staring at him. "I'm just doing what you're doing. I'm looking out for my friend."

"Well it's his fault this has happened." And Maxie was referring to more than just the latest hospital visit. It was Jason's fault Sam didn't trust him. It was Jason's fault that Sam had left Port Charles and was just now finally returning.

"Leave it to you to keep pointing that out." Sonny sighs.

"Is he sorry?" Maxie asks all of a sudden eyeing Sonny.

"More than you'll ever know." Sonny says without pause.

With a small frown Maxie stares at Jason and for the first time notices the dark circles under his eyes, the obvious signs of fatigue on his face and in his stance. They were all evidence of lack of sleep and distress that went deeper than just a rough couple of days in a hospital room recliner. "He has a lot to make up for."

"Are you going to stop him from trying?"

Maxie looked back at Sonny briefly before returning her gaze to Jason. Almost as if he could hear her thought he looks up and into her eyes and she understood now what Sam had always tried to describe about Jason's penetrating gaze. It truly was compelling. "No. I won't."

"Thank you." Sonny says before walking towards the elevator. With a final wave towards Jason Sonny turns when the doors open and his eyes go wide when they reveal Alexis ready to get off. "Alexis, how nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Sonny asks blocking Alexis from getting off and stepping on elevator in one fluid motion.

"I'm here to see my daughter Sonny, isn't that obvious." Alexis says while trying to step around Sonny, but the elevator doors closing stop her.

"Sam's busy speaking with Robin right now. Why don't you come back later?" Sonny says with a silent thank you that he intercepted Alexis before she got to Jason.

"No I won't come back later. Sam's being released today, I'm sure Jason has told you. I need to go be with her. She will need help in this transition, not to mention I've pulled some strings to have her moved into an excellent care facility where they have security to keep her safe. So if you would please get out of my way so I can get off this elevator." As she was speaking Sonny pressed the first floor button and then the elevator was in motion with Alexis was silently seething.

Now don't be like that." Sonny turns and gives his most charming smile. "You and I haven't gotten a chance to talk in awhile. How is Kristina doing after everything that's happened?" Alexis just glares at Sonny in silence. "Don't be that way Alexis."

"What are you trying to pull here Sonny?" Alexis asks annoyed.

"What? Me…why would I try something? Why would you assume that?" Sonny asks as he watches the numbers of the elevator slowly decrease.

"Because why else would you keep me from seeing Sam. What's going on?" The elevator doors open on the ground floor and Sonny holds the doors for Alexis to precede him out. "Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

"Why don't you just come with me Alexis?" Sonny sighs, Jason was going to owe him.

"I have to go get Sam ready to be released Sonny. She doesn't even know about the accommodations I have set in place for her."

Resting a hand on her lower back Sonny urges her towards the hospital doors. "About that Alexis…" Sonny scratches the back of his neck. "How do you feel about going for a drive?"

"What? Why? A drive to where?" Alexis asks her gut telling her that she wasn't going to like where this was headed.

"To Harborview Towers." Sonny says cringing as the words leave his mouth, prepared for Alexis' reaction. She didn't disappoint.

"Are you kidding me!" Alexis shrieks as the hospital doors close behind them.

------

It was just Jason, Maxie, Spinelli, and Stephen left waiting outside Sam's hospital room. Maxie went to stand next to Spinelli who pulled her into a hug. "Maximista the Jackal can't help but inquire as to what Mr. Sir wanted to discuss with you."

"Just a little chat, nothing serious." Maxie shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "But I have a favor to ask of you. Both of you." She says looking over his shoulder.

"Whatever you ask Maximista."

Maxie just smiles, knowing that she could count on Spinelli. "I'm not really going to have time between now and Sam's release to get my stuff together. Could you possibly go to the apartment and just pack some things for me. Spinelli you know what I wear and I'm going to need. Whatever you forget I can pick up later."

"Are you sure you don't want to go with?" Stephen asks skeptical.

"No I need to stay here."

With a quick glance to be sure Jason wasn't standing right behind him Stephen leans forward to be able to speak quieter. "Wouldn't our plan work better if we left Jason and Sam alone?"

"Well of course."

"Then why do you seem so determined to get in the way?"

"Because if I just leave Sam in Jason's care not only would it look suspicious, but Sam wouldn't be my friend anymore. Trust me. I know what I'm doing here."

"You're in charge." Stephen shrugs his shoulders. "So we'll meet you later with Sam I'm assuming?"

"Yea that will work fine. Like Robin said it will be an hour at least before Sam is able to leave so you two don't have to hurry or anything." Stephen just nodded his head and starts towards the elevator, but Spinelli lingers.

"Is Maximista sure she wants to be left alone with Stonecold? The Jackal has concerns that one or both parties if left alone could quite possibly do more harm than good while waiting for the Goddess release. Perhaps the Bronzed One should stay to mediate."

"Don't worry about Jason and I Spinelli. The two of us will get along just fine." She could tell he wasn't convinced. "I promise that I won't provoke Jason again." Maxie raises her right hand.

"The Jackal knows Maximista is just trying to appease him. I'm not fooled by your wily smile." Leaning in a kissing her swiftly Spinelli steps back and runs his fingers down the side of her face. "Just be aware that when irritable Stonecold is prone to overreaction and is ignorant of how malicious he can be. He honestly means no disrespect…"

"Spinelli please stop worrying." Maxie smiles and cups his cheek. "I have everything here under control." Nodding his head Spinelli joins Stephen by the elevator. Maxie watches as both disappear before turning to face Jason who had been silently waiting for Spinelli to leave.

"We're you eavesdropping Jason?" Maxie asks resting her hands on her hips. "Never figured you to be the sort."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily Maxie." Jason says ignoring her words. "I'm used to putting up with your whole ditzy act. That's not going to scare me off. Sam needs protection right now and unless somewhere in the past you've learned how to handle a gun I'm not leaving her alone in your care longer than necessary. So you and I are just going to have to learn to get along, for Sam's sake. Can you handle that?"

"Jason I have been sharing Spinelli with you for years now. And for the last few months I've even started having to spend more time in your company if I wanted to spend any time with Spinelli. I'm more than capable of spending quality time with you while Sam is on the mend. The real question here is…can you handle it? Because up until now you rarely found a need to acknowledge my presence, that won't be as easy now."

Rolling his eyes Jason crosses his arms over his chest. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope." Maxie's smile was wide and showed lots of teeth.

"What's your deal Maxie? Sam's your friend I understand that. I'm just trying to keep her safe."

Groaning Maxie stomps her foot and points a finger in Jason's face. "Like you were just trying to watch Sam for Sonny all those years ago. Like you were just trying to protect Sam when you broke up with her. Like you were just trying to save your relationship with Sam after you slept with Elizabeth. You're always trying Jason! Do better!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jason says looking away and scowling.

"Well enlighten me Jason. What am I missing?" Maxie asks walking so she was staring him in the face again.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you Maxie. That is between me and Sam."

"News flash Jason! There is no you and Sam!" Jason still just scowls in response and she sighs. "The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I…? What are you talking about Maxie."

"You still have feelings for her Jason. It's as clear as day. Whether you act on it is still up in the air. My opinion is if you don't you're a bigger fool that I originally thought." Behind them the elevator rings letting them know that someone was joining them. "Whatever you do Jason, don't hurt her." With a brief look over her should Maxie can see Robin stepping off the elevator with Patrick in tow. "I'll be watching." Maxie says with an ominous hint to her tone that normally would've been humorous, but the look in her eyes told Jason she was serious.

"Let's get this show on the road." Patrick says holding a clipboard full of papers. "I'm sure Sam is more than ready to get out of here."

"Sounds like a great idea." Maxie says turning and heading towards Sam's room.

Scratching the back of his head and staring after the young blonde in confusion Jason can't decide if he should be amused or concerned with her show of bravado. Maxie had never been one to be shy, but normally she and Jason just left the other alone. Obviously with Sam back that wasn't going to be the case anymore. Shaking his head he follows behind Robin into the room and takes up a spot by the window to just be able to listen as the others talked. Thinking silently how he was supposed to work things out with Sam if Maxie was constantly getting in the way.

------

It was almost two hours since Sonny had gotten Alexis from the hospital and after she got over her initial anger she relented that it was a smart set-up. If not a little convenient for Jason. Something Sonny didn't comment on, knowing it was a no-win situation with Alexis. She had left him outside the hospital muttering about having phone calls to make and Sonny had waited until he had watched her pull out of the parking lot before leaving himself. With a quick trip to the office to get the keys Sonny had plenty of time to get the penthouse unlocked and Sonny was left waiting for Jason to arrive. Sitting on the couch with the TV on Sonny stands up and shuts it off when Jason walks through the door. "Where's Sam?" He asks when no one follows in after him.

"Maxie is driving her over. I figured since we didn't even know if Sam was being released for sure until about a half hour ago that there's no way Jerry could've known."

"Makes sense. So what now? Sam and Maxie will be staying here and you're going to be across the hall?" There were only two bedrooms in Sonny's old place, the master bedroom on the second floor and the guest bedroom on the first floor.

"No I'll be staying here as well. Me across the hall isn't going to work with Jerry."

"There's only two bedrooms Jason."

"The couch is fine." Jason shrugs his shoulders. Compared to the hospital chairs it looked like really comfortable.

"Anything to prove you're serious about Sam right?" Sonny smirks.

"Anything to keep Sam safe." Jason responds, his eyes troubled. Letting Sonny know that Jason was really concerned and why shouldn't he be? Jerry has proven to be lethal and hard to catch.

"Jerry isn't going to get near Sam Jason." Sonny reaches out to squeeze his shoulder before dropping his hand back down. "I wish I could stay and help get Sam settled, but I don't want to crowd her. I'll call you later."

Jason was only left alone in the penthouse for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. Opening it he steps out of the way to allow Sam and Maxie to enter. "How was the drive over?"

"Uneventful, just like I knew it would be. Seriously Jason, Jerry Jax isn't all knowing. He couldn't have known Sam was being released today. We just found out ourselves right before it happened."

"Save your breath Maxie." Sam says with a genuine smile. "He can't help but worry."

"You're in a better mood." Maxie says sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"What can I say? Being out of that hospital changes my whole outlook." Sam says leaning back and releasing a tired sigh and closing her eyes. She would never admit that the trip down to the car, the drive over, and then the trip up to the penthouse had really worn her out.

"I'm glad." Jason comes around to sit in the chair next to the couch. "This place is fully furnished, all I need to know is about food. Give me a list of what you need and one of the men can go shopping for you."

"What sort of food?" Sam asks opening her eyes to stare at Jason, she wasn't surprised to see he was staring back at her. She could practically feel his gaze on her.

"Well I don't know, all kinds." Jason shrugs. "Whatever you might need if you feel like cooking…" Jason realized then who he was talking to and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

"Don't you dare smile like that." Sam says in mock outrage, forgetting for a moment the awkward tension between them. Right now both were caught up in the memories of Sam's past failed attempts in the kitchen.

"I can't smile?" Jason says innocently.

"Not if it's at my expense!" Sam says trying hard not to smile in return.

Maxie silently watched the interaction and felt herself smiling too. The two of them, when they let themselves, really were great together. Easing herself slowly and quietly up off the couch Maxie made it only a few steps before both noticed her retreat. Pulling her phone from her purse Maxie pretends to have received a message. "That's Kate. Emergency at Crimson. I really should go before she get's upset." Maxie says hurriedly, hoping to be out the door before the mood had been broken.

"I didn't hear your phone go off." Sam says skeptically.

"Vibrate." Maxie says and is proud of her quick thinking. "Jason you'll be fine staying here with Sam right? Great! Thanks! You two get along now while I'm gone!" Maxie was out the door before either could say any more to detain her.

Sam stares after Maxie speechless, wondering why it felt like she had just been set up. Turning back to Jason she sees that he too looks surprised by Maxie's quick retreat. "Well she sure got out of here fast."

Jason wasn't sad to see Maxie go, but he regretted that the easy camaraderie between Sam and him left with her. "Must've been some emergency."

"So what now?" Sam asks looking back at Jason sitting in the chair. Suddenly she is struck with a memory, one from awhile ago. Back when she was still with Sonny and Jason had been forced to protect her. They had been sitting in these exact same spots then and the silence between them had been just as tension filled. The only difference now is they shared so much history. Looking into his eyes she can tell that he too is remembering when they had been in this position.

Jason hadn't considered the memories that would come with the old penthouse. It had been so long ago that he had to watch over Sam for Sonny and to be honest he tried to forget that there was ever a time when Sonny had been with Sam. To be here with her now, protecting her once again Jason felt almost like they were starting over from square one, a lot like they had done all those years ago. Except now Sam had every reason to distrust him and Jason was a lot more invested in Sam. With a tired sigh Jason leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I don't know Sam." Jason says quietly, his gaze held hostage by Sam's. "What now?"

**I just want to say a quick thank you all for keeping with this story and for reviewing. Your reviews are what pushed me to get through whatever is blocking me and without you guys this would be half finished and forgotten in my documents. And special thanks to my sis Sara…you know I appreciate you, even if I insult you half the time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! So here's the latest update for Gone For Good! I'm trying to do better about my updates, but sometimes it's a struggle when I'm lacking the inspiration. However JaSam both in white and on the island was so great that I had to write. Hopefully the writers will keep up the great work! As for the story, this chapter was interesting…I started it over a week ago, erased everything and restarted it a few days ago. And this is the final product. I gotta say I'm SO glad to get Sam out of that pesky hospital and now the fun can really begin!**

**I don't normally give a warning before a chapter, but for this one I think I better. This is an Elizabeth warning…prepare yourselves accordingly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Elizabeth Spencer was running late for her shift at the hospital and from the annoyed look she received from Epiphany once she arrived at the nurses' station let her know it didn't go unnoticed either. "I'm sorry Epiphany, but Jake has been sick the last couple of days and now Cameron has seemed to have caught whatever bug it was. Lucky had to leave early this morning on a call so I had to wait for Grams before I could leave the house."

"Mmhmm." Epiphany mutters not even bothering to glance up from the computer screen. "We had a discharge already this morning. Would it be possible for you to finish filing the paperwork since Dr. Drake never seems able to do it himself?" She holds the folder out for Elizabeth to grab.

"Not a problem. Who's the patient?" She asks trying to remember which of Patrick's patients would be ready for discharge.

"Ms. McCall." Epiphany says before signing off from the computer and leaving the nurses' station, oblivious to the shocked look Elizabeth sends her.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth asks, but no one was there to answer her. Turning and setting the file down Elizabeth opens to see for herself and sure enough its Sam's file she's holding. What does this mean? Elizabeth wonders closing the folder and resting a hand on top of it. Had she left Port Charles yet? Was she planning on coming back? What did this mean for Jason? As the questions ran through her mind Elizabeth was startled by the hand that touched her shoulder. Jumping in place she turns to see her long time friend Robin smiling apologetically.

"Didn't mean to scare you, but you looked so deep in thought I just had to know what's going on."

Elizabeth's mind was still stuck on Sam's release from the hospital that it took her a second to catch up to what Robin had said. "What? Oh, no!" Elizabeth waves a hand and shakes her head to clear any other lingering thoughts. "Nothing really important, just the boys are both a little under the weather."

"And it's always a mother's duty to worry." Robin says nodding her head sympathetically.

"Right, you understand how that is."

"So besides the boys being sick, how are things? I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile, let alone have time for a conversation."

That's because she hasn't Elizabeth silently says and it was all because Robin and Patrick both had been so engrossed in Sam's case that their other patients had either been put on hold or been handed off. And since Elizabeth had been removed as Sam's nurse she hadn't seen them. But now with Sam gone things would hopefully get back to normal. And not just at the hospital, but the whole town. Ever since she and Jason had returned with Michael and Kristina all people could talk about was Sam.

If you were at the hospital the staff all was talking about the extra security in place and how Sam must be a special patient. If you ended up at Jake's Coleman would be talking about the countless times Sam would end up there at the end of the day, the man practically drooled as he talked about her. If you went to Kelly's Mike was telling stories to anyone who would listen about how Sam had changed everyone's lives when she came to Port Charles and she had been missed these past two years. Even the Metro Court staff was talking. Something that Elizabeth was surprised about since she had thought if anyone would be tired of hearing about Sam McCall it would be Carly. But apparently not, apparently even Carly was ecstatic to have Sam back. Elizabeth couldn't wait for all the talk to die down and for people to get on with their lives. Sam McCall was just a woman, a woman who had committed many wrongs during her time in Port Charles, what was the big deal?

"Elizabeth?" Robin says when Elizabeth just silently stares down at the folder she was holding so tight her knuckles were turning white. "Are you sure everything is alright?" Robin asks reaching out and touching the nurse's hand.

"Yea, sorry!" Elizabeth says quickly, realizing that she had once again gotten lost in her thoughts. "I'm just thinking about the boys." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"They're just a little under the weather right? Nothing serious?" Robin asks now feeling concerned that it must be more if Elizabeth seemed so preoccupied.

"No! Nothing serious I'm sure, but I just can't help but worry sometimes you know?" Elizabeth says looking back down at the folder in her hand. She had to find out what was happening with Sam. But how?

Robin notices Elizabeth's fixation with the file she was holding and leans into see what it was. "Oh you have Sam's folder." She says after catching a glimpse of the name. "Let me guess…Patrick didn't finish filing it did he?" She asks shaking her head. "I should've known when he told me this morning he had it all under control that he would leave it for the nurses. Epiphany is going to yell at him again."

Elizabeth smiled wide, Robin had just given her the opportunity she was looking for. "Oh, so you were there when Sam was discharged?" As if she even had to ask. Everyone knew that Robin had been involved in Sam's treatment along with Patrick.

"Yea, Patrick and I just released her this morning. She's recovering quite well."

"So she's left already." Elizabeth says forcing disappointment into her voice and face. "I didn't really get a chance to talk with her while she was here, that's too bad. I know Lucky had been hoping to stop in and visit with her too."

"Well you guys still can." Robin says with a smile. "Sam is still in Port Charles."

"Oh!" Elizabeth says her eyes going wide and here she was hoping that Sam had gotten on the first flight back to wherever she came from. "For how long?"

"Well I'm not sure really." Robin says oblivious to the fact Elizabeth was hanging on to her every word. "Patrick and I both only agreed to release her if she stayed in Port Charles during her recovery."

Elizabeth had to practically bite her tongue to hold in her protest. Why would they do something like that? Didn't they realize the longer Sam stayed in Port Charles the harder it would be for people to forget her once she was gone. "So she's going to be here for a while, that's nice. I'm sure Alexis is going to enjoy having all her daughters under the same roof." Elizabeth says digging for more information.

"Oh Sam's not staying with Alexis." Robin shakes her head. "I'm sure you noticed the heavy security that had been in place while she was here."

"Yes of course, something about her being attacked." Elizabeth resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Surely that threat has passed?" If there ever was really a threat in the first place.

"Not yet. So until it does Sam's going to be staying at Harborview Towers."

"Sam's going to be living with Jason!" The words came out sounding a lot more like outrage than simple curiosity and Elizabeth silently cursed herself. She could see the confusion written all over Robins face now and knew she was probably wondering why Elizabeth had reacted that way. She was after all happily married to Lucky. Why should it bother her who Jason had living with him, it wasn't any concern of hers. Except it did bother Elizabeth and she was concerned. Jason had been acting strange ever since Sam had returned from the hole she had been hiding under. Elizabeth just wanted things to go back to the way they had been. With Sam around that wasn't possible. With Sam living with Jason things could only get worse.

"No." Robin says looking around uncomfortable now with the fact she had been so free with information on Sam. Anyone could've heard Elizabeth's last comment and who knows who had been listening. Jason's only request of both her and Patrick had been discretion with Sam's case. Robin hadn't even considered that when she started talking with Elizabeth, but now she realized discussing Sam in the middle of the hospital where anyone could overhear wasn't very discrete. "Sam is not living with Jason." Robin says loudly for anyone around to hear and then lowers her voice. "She's living across the hall from Jason in Sonny's old penthouse."

Well isn't that just convenient for her Elizabeth silently seethes. She just moves right in on Jason, typical Sam…doesn't even consider that he might not want another woman in his life. That maybe he wasn't over losing Elizabeth. "I'm sure that Jason is relieved to still have the penthouse to himself and well Spinelli of course."

"The opposite actually, Jason had tried convincing Sam she would be safer if she moved in with him. Sam refused." Robin had no clue the effect her words had on Elizabeth.

He what! Elizabeth wants to shout, but holds it in. And Sam refused? What sort of game was she playing? Was she trying to be coy? Because the idea was just ridiculous, Sam McCall didn't have a coy bone in her body. Hopefully Jason doesn't fall for it. "So instead she's going to be across the hall, inconveniencing Jason with her every beck and call?"

"Well Maxie is going to be staying with Sam to help with any day to day chores and to be Sam's helper during her recovery. Jason is to be around for security purposes I suppose. Although from what I saw Jason isn't very happy with the arraignment. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Jason ends up staying across the hall with Sam even though Maxie is going to be there."

Elizabeth couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean by that? What possible reason would Jason have to stay over if Maxie is there?" Why would he put himself through that? Spending time with Sam AND Maxie just sounded so horrid to Elizabeth.

"Well I don't think Jason will really need a reason." Robin says with a small smile. "My own personal opinion is that Jason has missed Sam these past two years. Why else would he have been so miserable? It can't just be a coincidence that he started acting so morose around the same time Sam left."

It wasn't because of Sam. Elizabeth wants to say, but doesn't. She wanted to tell Robin about how Jason had been that way because Elizabeth had chosen Lucky instead of him. She also wanted to remind Robin she was Elizabeth's friend, not Sam's. But none of that would make sense to Robin since she didn't know the whole story behind why Sam had left town. She didn't realize that Jason couldn't possibly have missed Sam after everything she had done. "I'm sure you're mistaken." Is all Elizabeth felt safe with saying she feared anymore words might give away her true feelings about everything Robin had to say.

"I don't know about that." Robin says starting to wonder why Elizabeth seemed to have such an interest with Jason and Sam. "Jason has been really attentive to Sam this whole time she was in the hospital. He hardly left her side from what I hear. Epiphany has been complaining that the nurses she assigned had found it hard to work around such an intimidating presence. Why else would that be?"

"Jason takes security very serious." Elizabeth says simply when what she really wanted to do was scream in frustration. Why must Robin keep trying to make Jason's actions mean more than they possibly could? Who was she trying to convince? Jason couldn't possibly care for Sam. He couldn't!

"Perhaps you're right." Robin says shrugging her shoulders, unaware of her friends' tumultuous thoughts. "But I can't help but hope they will…" Her words fading off as someone walks up behind Elizabeth.

Hope what! Elizabeth silently screams when Robin doesn't finish. What could Robin possibly hope for Jason and Sam? Hope they get back together? There's just no way. Robin couldn't possibly have meant that. Could she? "Robin…" Elizabeth starts to say, but a voice from behind her cuts her words off.

"Dr. Scorpio. Nurse Spencer." Epiphany says eyeing the two women. "Perhaps you two could take this little chat some place where people aren't trying to work."

"Sorry Epiphany." Robin says like a child having just been scolded by an authority figure. "Elizabeth and I were just discussing…"

"You two were just gossiping about Ms. McCall and Mr. Morgan." Epiphany says over Robin. "Just like everyone else in this hospital seems to be doing. Just like everyone in town is. Why you all can't go about your lives and leave those two alone…let them sort out their problems in peace…I'll never understand." Grabbing a stack of patient charts and sorting Epiphany shakes her head. "It's no wonder Ms. McCall left town and hadn't returned in two years. She wanted to find some privacy."

"Sam left town because no one wanted her here." Elizabeth had only meant to think the words, not to actually say them. She immediately realized her slip and her eyes widen in horror when both Epiphany and Robin turn to stare at her in shock.

"Elizabeth." Robin says feeling her jaw go slack.

"I meant to say Sam left town because…" Elizabeth struggles to recover from her slip. "She left because…" Sighing she tosses Sam's file back down on the desk in front of her. "What does it matter why Sam left? She's back now and that's all that matters, right?"

"Uh…right." Robin says glancing at Epiphany to see that she too was confused about Elizabeth's comment. "But then why did you say it?" Robin can't help but ask, Elizabeth had just sounded so bitter and hostile. Really not what Robin had expected from her friend.

"I…I don't know." Elizabeth closes her eyes and raises a hand to rub her forehead. "I'm just not really feeling like myself right now." Peaking through one eye she sees that both women are now staring at her with concern. "I think I'm going to go call Grams. Or if it's possible Epiphany could I take my break early and go over there? I'm just worried about the boys."

Epiphany scrutinizes Elizabeth and with a quick, almost invisible motion, nods her head. "Just hurry back." She say gruffly.

"Thank you Epiphany." Elizabeth says turning and fleeing as fast as possibly from the nurses' station, feeling their eyes following her. She knew they had to be wondering what that was about and she would have to watch herself from now on. She didn't want people to start gossiping about her. Not when Lucky and her were finally happy with the boys, not when she had her family. Exiting the hospital and heading straight to her car Elizabeth tries to form a plan, but she doesn't necessarily know what to do. All she really wanted was for things to go back to how they were while Sam had been gone. She had her family with Lucky, but always knew that she could find Jason at his penthouse… living his solitary life because it's who he was. But with Sam back in the picture that didn't seem likely anymore. That woman had a way with Jason and he never seemed to notice he was being reeled in. Elizabeth couldn't just sit by and watch it happen again. She needed to keep Jason from Sam, it was for his own good. She needed to get Sam to go home sooner rather than later. But how?

------

There was a clock somewhere in the background ticking, Sam knew the only reason she could hear it was because her and Jason were sitting in complete silence staring at each other. Both were waiting, for what she wasn't even sure of herself. The first move was going to be the hardest for them. Who took it now depended on who was braver. Sam never liked to be called a coward, but in this instance she couldn't really help herself. Sometime between waiting to be released from the hospital and arriving at Harborview Towers she had come to the conclusion that she was going to take this time in Port Charles and find some much needed closure. That way once she left again she wouldn't be so hesitant about staying in contact with the people she had to leave behind. She could possibly even have regular visits to her mother and sisters and not worry about running into Jason. The problem was where did they start?

"Do you need anything?" Jason asks, finding the need to break the silence. That never had been a problem with Sam before… she had talked enough for the both of them. Now he found it difficult to be the one trying to fill the quiet.

"No, but thank you for offering." Sam says politely, too polite. She knew that she didn't sound like herself and wondered what her problem was. This was her and Jason. The two of them had a pretty messed up history, but if anything that should make this easier. She could be at her worst and it wouldn't shock him. He had already seen it all…the good, the bad, and the completely destructive.

"Are you tired?"

"No." Sam says shaking her head. She had been when she first arrived, but now sitting here with Jason there was a different type of energy in the room that she felt. There was a charge to the air that made her feel very much awake and almost restless.

"Do you want to exercise? I know you turned down Robin's offer of a physical therapy, but I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with an appropriate workout for you. Something that wouldn't overexert your injuries, but helps keep up your strength." Sam had always been a fit person, staying in shape by simple day to day activity, but since the last time he had seen her Sam had put on some muscle. She was toned and obviously worked to stay that way. She looked good. Jason would hate to see it all go away because she was injured.

"Sonny added a gym to this place?" Sam asks surprised, not realizing the direction his thoughts had taken.

"No, but I still have mine across the hall if that interests you." He didn't know how Sam would interpret the offer. It would me being in his penthouse, which she had protested before. He was relieved to see she actually appeared interested.

"Oh…well maybe later." Sam says with actual interest, but unsure how much energy she would actually have at the moment. They both fall into silence again and Sam takes the opportunity to stand up and walk around the penthouse. She not only wanted to get familiar with her surroundings, but she also needed a little space to breathe…to think. "It all looks the same…" Sam's voice fades out as she disappears down the hall. Coming back into view she finds that Jason hadn't moved. "How is that possible that everything is the same?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asks turning in the chair to follow Sam with his eyes as she walks around the living room.

"I don't know." Sam says coming to stand behind the couch. "I guess I just figured with everything that has happened, with how much that's changed, that this place would reflect that some way. But it's almost as if no time has passed at all." Returning to her seat Sam looks over at the door and a small smile forms on her lips. "Part of me keeps expecting Sonny to come waltzing through that door like he used to. Do you remember?" She asks with a brief glance at Jason. "He would find the two of us sitting in these exact same spots waiting for him to return...being all obedient for him."

"I remember." Jason murmurs quietly.

Sighing Sam continues to look at the door. "I was waiting for him to find time for me in his busy schedule and you…well you were just waiting to be free of my presence and constant nagging. God I was so terrible to you then." Sam slowly brings her gaze back to Jason's who still hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"You weren't so bad." Jason says shrugging his shoulders and smiling to himself. To be honest it wasn't long after Sam had entered his life that he had started to admire her, even started to respect her. She had a chip on her shoulder twice her size and tried hard to prove she didn't need anyone, to prove her strength. Jason had soon gone from wanting to be rid of Sam to wanting to be there for her when she needed help, which turned out to be pretty often.

"Jason I was a bitch." Sam says with a chuckle and shaking her head.

"You had your reasons."

Sam couldn't believe Jason was actually defending her…to herself. It seemed surreal. Needing to break the connection before she got pulled in again Sam looks down at her hands and sees she's still wearing the hospital bracelet. Toying with it she takes another passing glance of the room. "That all just seemed like it was so long ago before. But now… sitting here… it feels like it was just yesterday." With a hesitant glance at Jason she wishes he would look away, or blink…something that diverts his gaze for a second. Something to stop her from feeling that he could see what she was thinking, what she was feeling. "If only it were true."

"You want to go back to when you were still with Sonny?" Jason asks shocked and confused. And if it were possible a little hurt at the thought.

Sam didn't know how it was possible that she could still read Jason so well after all these years, but she could see the confusion battling with the hurt he was feeling and it drove her to explain herself, to ease his pain. Something she didn't think she would ever be concerned with again. "No, not necessarily back to being with Sonny, I never would do that again. But back when things were simple." As the words left her mouth Sam realized what she had just said and bursts into laughter.

Jason had been glad to hear Sam deny wanting to be with Sonny again, but then she had started laughing for no apparent reason and he was confused again. "Are you alright?" He asks leaning forward.

Laughing Sam struggled to gain enough control to get the words out. "I'm fine." Sam assures Jason but she was still laughing. It took her another minute to find her composure. "I just realized that I described our lives back then as simple…" Saying the words makes Sam start to chuckle again. "Can you believe that I can consider that simple?" Sam asks shaking her head and sighing.

"Doesn't really seem possible considering…" Jason shrugs his shoulders not finding it as humorous as Sam their messed up history, but he did give a small smile at the sound of her laughter. He had missed it.

"Considering all the drama we were dealing with then it's hard to believe that things could've ever gotten worse after all of that, but somehow it did…" The humor from before was gone, Sam sobered right up with the realization that without meaning to she had brought up the very topic she had tried to avoid. Biting down on her bottom lip and casting her eyes back down at her medical bracelet Sam could feel Jason's eyes practically burning a hole into her face. He was trying without words or any actual movement on his part to bring her gaze back to his.

"Sam…" Jason says tilting his head to the side and waiting to see how she would respond. She had been the one to open the door for discussion, but he wasn't going to push her out of fear of what might happen if he did.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Sam raises her head and stares into Jason's blue eyes and not for the first time gets lost in the blue depths. Spinelli may call him Stonecold and people could talk all they want about how Jason was unfeeling and ruthless, but Sam knew better. And if you wanted the proof his eyes would always give him away. Sam could see there the same pain, confusion, and fear that she was feeling. She gained strength from that. "This isn't going to be easy Jason." Sam says at a whisper. "I can't just…just forget everything from before. Act like things here are normal, when they obviously aren't." She says shaking her head in a jerky motion.

"I'm not asking you to Sam." Jason says with relief, she was talking.

"But you are." Sam says folding her hands together and squeezing tight. "Not with your words, but with your actions. With the way you look at me…just by being there Jason you make me want to forget." Her words started to come out breathless and it was because she felt a heavy weight in her chest. "It's me too. I want…GOD how I want to just be able to act like all is normal. It would make everything so much easier. To be able to be in the same room with you and not be hit with all these emotions…all these feelings…I wish I could do that, but I can't."

"I can't either." Jason says quietly.

Sam had heard Jason and she was silent for a moment before releasing a deep breath. "I wanted to be over it all, I told myself repeatedly that I was over it, and had even started to believe that I actually was." With a snort Sam closes her eyes and rubs her hands over her face. "And all it took was to come back here, to be face to face with you, to realize how unbelievably wrong I was. I'm not over it…you, the betrayal, the pain…I'm not over any of it Jason. I don't know how I could've fooled myself into actually thinking I was, but I did." Sam at that moment wished she had a drink in her hand, something strong and mind numbing to take the edge off. Because she had just opened herself up to Jason and left herself vulnerable. She hadn't meant to, but like always with Jason it just came natural to open up. Pushing herself up off the couch Sam paces away from Jason, but quickly comes back to stand in front of him. "So now here I am…with you." Sam, in a moment of weakness, reaches out and runs a hand through Jason's hair. Watching as his eyes close and a calm expression crosses his face Sam feels it too…the rightness that comes with touching him, being near him. Pulling her hand back and crossing both her arms over her chest she blinks a few times to relieve the sting of unshed tears.

"So what does that mean?" Jason asks with a feeling of unease. Something only Sam had the power to do to him.

With a humorless laugh Sam shakes her head and takes a step back and then another. "I don't know Jason. I never expected to find myself in this predicament. I never expected to be face to face with you again."

"How were you going to manage that Sam? Your family lives in Port Charles, Maxie and Spinelli live in Port Charles, and I live in Port Charles. We were going to have to see each other at some point." Jason says standing up also, he didn't like the disadvantage he was at by her standing and him sitting.

"Not if I never came back." Sam avoids Jason's gaze and takes another step back after he stands.

"If you never…?" With a rush of anger Jason cuts off his words and clenches his fists at his sides. "So you really did plan on running away forever." He finally says after getting control of his anger.

Sam opens her mouth, but no words come out right away and she closes it and tries again. "I didn't really see any other option Jason." She finally says turning away from him.

"There were plenty of options." Jason steps forward and grabs hold of her arm, turning her to face him. "You had other options Sam."

"Like what Jason?" Sam asks pulling her arm from his grasp. "Staying and causing more pain for myself and you and everyone that had to suffer through my company? Sitting on the sidelines and watch you live the life we were supposed to share? Because I didn't like that option! In fact it wasn't really one at the time and it never was going to be. I did what I had to do Jason and you will just have to accept that. To be honest I don't know why you even care. It wasn't like you missed me. You had your hands full at the time if memory serves me right. You probably didn't even notice." She says waving a hand and taking a small step back, but it didn't work, Jason just followed her.

Stepping into her space Jason just stares at Sam for a moment and watches her eyes widen first with annoyance before a spark of awareness takes over. "I noticed Sam. Every day I noticed and I missed you." Jason hadn't planned it and he knew Sam wasn't expecting it since he was moving before he even knew it. But one second he was standing with space between them and the next he is reaching out and pulling Sam up against him as his lips come crashing down on hers. In that instant Jason knew that he couldn't let Sam leave Port Charles. He would have to do anything in his power to stop that from happening again. The next thought to enter his mind that Sam was kissing him back and he didn't second guess the action, but instead pulled her closer.

Sam hadn't seen the kiss coming and her first instinct was to pull away, but once she actually felt Jason's lips on hers she felt herself submitting…even becoming an active participant in the kiss. She had missed this…him…the way he made her feel. He was the only man to make Sam feel so much. And it was just a kiss! Holding back a low moan Sam finally pulls herself away from Jason and raises a shaky hand to her lips while she just stares at him. This time she can see Jason leaning in and the hand she had pressed to her lips she quickly holds out against his chest to stop him from moving forward. "That can't happen again." She says in a low voice, but he's close enough she knows he heard her.

"Sam…" Jason says almost as a groan, but nods his head once.

Much time had passed and both still haven't made a move to separate or create distance between them. If anything they had moved even closer, Sam's forehead almost resting on Jason's chest. She was counting all the ways that was a complete mistake, while Jason was trying to find a way that he would be able to do it again. The sound of the door opening broke both of them out of their thoughts, but neither was fast enough to move apart before Stephen and Spinelli were through the doorway, both arms full of what looked like Maxie's belongings. The four of them all stood frozen staring at each other, Stephen was the first to break the silence. "I told you we should've called first." He whispers out of the side of his mouth to Spinelli.

With a wide smile Spinelli's gaze keeps bouncing between Sam and Jason and what they had interrupted. "Deepest apologies Stonecold and Fair Samantha for the interruption, the Bronzed One and myself were just dropping off Maximista's belongings we'll just get out of your hair." Turning on his heel Spinelli freezes and turns back. "But first, assuming Maximista is not here would either of the Jackal's friends be able to point us in the right direction of where we might find my beloved?"

Sam and Jason were still staring at each other when she answers Spinelli. "Maxie apparently had some emergency at Crimson. She should be back soon."

"Well we'll just leave you two alone, come on Spinelli lets go get us some food." Stephen says blindly reaching for Spinelli's arm and heading towards the door.

Finally dragging her gaze from Jason, Sam steps around him. "You two wait right there!"

"Sam…" Jason says reaching for her, but she steps away from his grasp. "We need to talk about…"

"There's nothing to talk about Jason." Sam says with a quick glance over her shoulder before turning to look back at her two friends. "But I'm hungry too. Why don't you two stay and we can order in." Sam gives them a look that screams leave and you die.

Spinelli and Stephen not wanting to anger Sam both step away from the door. "What do you feel like?" Stephen asks for anyone to answer, already knowing what Sam was probably going to say.

"How about Chinese?" Sam asks her stomach growling. "I used to order from this place just a few blocks down, they had the best egg rolls. What was that place called?" She asks trying to recall the name.

"The Golden Dragon." Jason murmurs stepping up behind her.

"That's right." Sam says feeling Jason behind her even though he wasn't touching her. "They have really great Chinese food there." With goosebumps rising up her arms Sam crosses them over her stomach and casts a brief glance over her shoulder at Jason.

Jason knew that with those two there and Maxie returning he wasn't going to get Sam alone again for the rest of the night. With a sigh and scratching the back of his neck he leans down to whisper in her ear. "This isn't over Sam." Brushing past her he can feel her gaze following him as he leaves the penthouse.

After closing the door Jason stares at it for a second and wonders if he should've stayed, but knows if Sam had wanted him to she would've asked him to. Right? Turning as he hears the elevator door opening Jason cringes at the thought of another confrontation with Maxie. Walking around the corner he is shocked to see Elizabeth stepping off the elevator. "What are you doing here?" He asks causing Elizabeth to jump before turning around to stare at him.

"Jason!" She says a hand clutching at her chest. "You startled me." She says with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Jason asks again walking past her towards his door, pulling out his keys as he went.

Elizabeth was following behind Jason, but paused to look over her shoulder at the other penthouse door. She knew that Sam was staying there because of what Robin had said earlier and she was sure that that's where Jason had just come from. "Were you just with Sam?" She asks instead of answering his question.

Jason stopped outside his door and turns to stare at Elizabeth. He was trying to figure out the reasoning behind her question, but he couldn't come up with a logical one. "Why do you want to know?" He finally asks.

Elizabeth should've known it would be harder to get answers from Jason than it was Robin. He was always so guarded and cautious about everything…especially when it came to Sam. Even after he found out all the terrible things she had done before leaving town, like watching Jake get kidnapped and hiring those men to scare her and the boys in the park. Jason still protected Sam, going as far as to warn Elizabeth if she didn't drop her hunt for the other woman Jason would make her. Just like that he had threatened Elizabeth for Sam, she had gotten him back though by ignoring his calls and avoiding him as much as possible for the next four months. Realizing Jason was still waiting for answer she tries to remember the question. "I was just wondering…Robin mentioned Sam was moving in across the hall. I'm assuming you were over there just getting her all settled in. Right?"

"Right…" Jason nods his head and silently curses Robin and makes a mental note to talk to her later about the meaning of discretion. "So what are you doing here Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth didn't have an answer for him. On the drive over from the hospital she was unable to come up with a viable reason for stopping by that Jason wouldn't see right through. Looking over his shoulder and concentrating hard she starts to feel her eyes well up with tears. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth looks back at Jason as soon as a tear starts it decent down her cheek. "Oh Jason it's about Jake." She says stepping rushing forward before he can stop her and twining her arms around his neck. "He's sick and I'm afraid it's going to be like before…" with her head now pressed against his shoulder her words were muffled and she held on as tight as possible, knowing Jason would be hesitant to use actual physical force to remove her.

Jason wanted to groan and tried hard to remove himself from Elizabeth's grasp, but she was stronger than she looked and he didn't want to hurt her. "Elizabeth…" Jason's words freeze in his throat as he looks up across the hall in time to see a flash of brown hair and then the sound of a door closing. "Sam!" He calls out, but already knowing it was probably too late.

------

Sam watched Jason go and had to fight the instinct to call him back. If he wanted to stay he would've or at least been more hesitant to leave. Right? Turning back to stare at Stephen and Spinelli she can see their obvious disapproval. "What?" She asks sitting down on the couch. "Are one of you going to call the restaurant? Or should I?"

"You could've invited him to stay Sam." Stephen says coming to sit down next to her. "The man has to eat too."

"If Jason had wanted to stay he would've, he knows he doesn't need an invite." Sam says shrugging her shoulders, trying to not let it show how much Stephen's words affected her.

"Are you sure about that?" Stephen asks skeptically.

"The Bronzed One has a point. Stonecold is trying very hard to respect the Goddess' wishes and give her the space he assumes she desires. It will be up to you to let him know differently."

Sam wanted to tell both of them to mind their own business, but she knew they meant well. And she knew they had a point. With one hand Sam brushes her bangs behind her ear and brings it down to rest on her lips, without even trying the memory of that kiss comes to mind and she closes her eyes and can see it in her mind. With a sigh she stands up off the couch and heads towards the door. "Call Maxie and find out what she's doing, because I'm almost positive there's no Crimson emergency. Tell her to get back here and we can have a dysfunctional little meal together…with any luck there'll be little to no bloodshed."

Sam was out the door before either man could say another word. Hearing a female voice she turns the corner in time to see Elizabeth wrapping her arms tight around Jason and burying her head into his neck. She stood frozen for only a second in that spot before the realization of what she was seeing came to her. In the next second she was turning quickly on her heel and rushing towards the door, throwing it open and closing it quickly behind her. She thought she heard Jason call her name, but Sam didn't want to stick around to find out. She had seen enough. "Looks like Jason is a little busy at the moment." Sam says, her throat closing up. "Any word from Maxie?" She is able to squeeze out still not looking up from the floor, knowing if she did they would see the tears in her eyes.

"Sam?" Stephen asks standing up and stepping towards her. "Are you alright?"

Raising her gaze Sam stares at Stephen until she starts seeing two blurring outlines of him, through her tears she watches as he comes closer. She opens her mouth to speak again, but before she makes a noise her stomach retches in protest and she hunches over in the middle of the living room. Before she can blink there's a wastebasket set in place and she feels a warm hand at her back. Sinking to the floor Sam just closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Spinelli tell Maxie to hurry." Stephen calls over his shoulder before crouching down next to Sam.

**Ok so I'm sure I'm probably one of the most hated people right now, but I promise there is a method to my madness. If you all just hang in there you'll see that I'm not just a cruel person and I truly am a HUGE JaSam fan…I swear! So hang in there! Can't wait to hear what you all have to say!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys! So I have to say up front that this is a short post, but I want to give you guys something because you've been amazing and stuck by me and my erratic posting. I've had a long stretch of work that still isn't over and haven't been able to write a lot. And my sister is coming to visit and with her here it's going to be hard to even open my laptop, let alone write! So I wanted to give you what I have now with a promise that I'll try and get more up ASAP! So here's the latest…can't wait to hear what you all have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Almost a week had passed since the night Sam had caught Jason in the hall with Elizabeth, almost a week had passed since Jason had seen or spoken to her. That wasn't just a coincidence. Jason had been banned from the other penthouse and between Stephen, Maxie, and even Spinelli he didn't see that changing any time soon. He hadn't even seen the inside of the other penthouse since then, he was always stopped at the door by one of Sam's three guards. Jason would stop by and every time he would get turned away, but he didn't stop trying. Sam would have to talk to him eventually he figured, it was only a matter of time. Normally he would be willing to wait her out, used to not seeing her after she had been gone so long. The problem was he missed her. In the short time she had been back he had gotten used to being with her. He also really wanted to discuss that kiss, because it had meant something to him and he knew that it meant something to Sam too. He wasn't about to let Elizabeth come between him and Sam again.

He had left the penthouse that night knowing that he still had a lot of work ahead of him, but at least he knew that he still had a chance with Sam. But that was before Elizabeth had shown up. Sitting down at his desk Jason's thoughts go back to that night and how terrible it had ended. With a tired sigh he lowers his head into his hands and closes his eyes.

_It had taken Jason another ten minutes of wrestling to get out of Elizabeth's clutches and finally have her on the elevator. She hadn't wanted to leave when he obviously had a lot on his mind she had said. She didn't want to leave when there was something wrong. What she couldn't seem to grasp was SHE was the something wrong. And getting to Sam before she could blow what she saw out of proportion was the only thought on Jason's mind. As soon as the elevator doors had closed Jason had turned to the other penthouse and reached for the handle. He cursed the fact it was locked, but honestly wasn't surprised. Knocking on the door Jason waits , but nothing happens and he sighs. "Sam…its Jason! Open up!" He knocks again. "Sam please open the door!" There was silence on the other side. "Spinelli come and open the door!" Still nothing happens. Slamming a hand on the doorjamb Jason clenches his hands into fists. "SAM! You have to let me explain!"_

"_Explain what exactly?" Maxie asks coming up behind Jason, surprising him. He hadn't even heard the elevator doors open._

"_Maxie you have to help me…" Jason says turning and seeing from the hostile look she was giving him that she was going to be no help to him. "Let me explain." Jason quickly holds up a hand trying to stop whatever angry tirade she had prepared._

"_There's that word again. Explain." Maxie glares at Jason. "You're sorta like a broken record Jason aren't you? You always want to explain yourself. Just like you always are just TRYING with Sam. And you always seem to be sorry."_

"_Maxie…"_

"_No…my turn to talk." She says with an angry step forward. "Now I don't know exactly what happened after I left here this evening, but you two seemed to be getting along. There was that whole deep connection and longing looks going on that you both think is subtle…but it's really not…you had your chance tonight Jason!" Maxie stomps her foot." But you wrecked it! I don't know why I'm so surprised by that because it's what you seem to do best…especially when it comes to you and Sam." Taking a deep breath Maxie crosses her arms over her chest. "You are just one disappointment after the other Jason…I don't understand why you can't seem to get it right." Maxie shakes her head. "Whatever happened here tonight seriously hurt Sam. Spinelli was frantic on the phone Jason!"_

"_Nothing hap…"_

"_I want to hear Sam's side before I hear yours." Maxie quickly holds up a hand and cuts off his words. "No offense intended, but I'm not exactly going to be very willing to trust whatever it is you have to say at this point anyways. So you might as well save your breath."_

_Jason just nods his head and steps aside so Maxie can get to the door. "Is she ok?" He asks as Maxie passes him._

_Sighing Maxie stops walking, but doesn't turn to face Jason. "What do you think? You're the one that hurt her Jason. How bad was whatever you did?"_

_Jason hadn't seen Sam's face before she turned and ran back into the penthouse, but he didn't have to. He could picture the expression on her face, the pain he would've seen in her eyes. "Dammit" He groans rubbing his hands over his eyes._

"_Exactly." Maxie says casting a glance over her shoulder to stare at him. She didn't know Jason very well and definitely couldn't read him like Sam was able to. But even she could see a man suffering. And even though he was to blame for this latest mess, Maxie took pity on him. "Go home Jason. You're not getting near Sam again tonight. Try again in the morning."_

Jason had surprised himself by actually listening to Maxie and going home that night. He was up early the next morning and across the hall before even making coffee. He had knocked on the door, but there was no answer right away. Knocking again the door was flung open with an annoyed Maxie on the other side telling him he would have to try again later. That went on for a few days with Stephen and Spinelli taking turns turning Jason away before Jason finally got tired of being dismissed.

_The door was closing in his face and Jason's hand reached out and stopped it before it could fully close. "It's been four days you have to let me talk to her."_

_Stephen steps back out in the hallway and closed the door behind him. "I don't have to do anything and I would suggest you don't push me right now."_

_Annoyed at the attitude Jason glares at the other man. "What is your problem?" Of the three people Sam surrounded herself with Stephen was the most hostile towards Jason, which surprised him since he didn't think the kid had it in him._

"_You are my problem."_

"_You don't even know me."_

"_You're right, I don't know you." Stephen shakes his head. "But I know about you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asks shrugging his shoulders._

"_I've been in Port Charles for awhile now and people talk. A lot about you… a lot about what you might've done. I've found that even though you and Sam aren't ones to share your thoughts and actions that the people around you love to speculate."_

"_Well you really shouldn't believe everything you hear."_

_Scoffing Stephen's arms drop at his sides. "You really are a piece of work, do you know that? You have this whole detached, angry mobster who isn't bothered by human emotions and has no real ties to anyone. You have everyone fooled, but I don't buy your whole aloof act."_

"_Why's that?" Jason asks with a flicker of impatience in his eyes, he just wanted to see Sam. Not talk psychology with Stephen._

"_Because there's no way that Sam would be in love with someone like that. For her to feel that much for you, to be that affected by you…It's for a reason. You have a heart buried deep underneath all that anger and steely glares if you didn't Sam wouldn't have wasted her time on you."_

"_Your point?" Jason asks a little intrigued now with what Stephen had to say._

"_My point is that for all your faults and stupidity Sam still loves you. So I don't know what it is that you did or you keep doing, but stop! Figure out whatever it is that you want and do something about it, just stop messing with her." With nothing left to say Stephen turned and went back into the penthouse leaving Jason alone in the hall._

Jason had wanted to stop trying after that, figuring that Sam had finally had enough. Not that he could really blame her for being upset. He knew how bad it looked, he had just got done kissing Sam and then she catches him wrapped in Elizabeth's arms right after. Jason was so pissed over the whole situation that he almost missed the similarities between now and the last time Elizabeth had come between him and Sam. But Jason was going to learn from his past mistake and this time he wasn't going to let Elizabeth get in the way. He just had to get to Sam. She was more than worth the struggle and he couldn't just let her go back to Miami without trying.

The sound of heavy footsteps down the stairs broke Jason out of his thoughts. Standing up from his chair he turns as Spinelli reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Greetings Stonecold." Spinelli avoids Jason's gaze like he had been all week. Jason hardly saw him anymore, since he spent all his spare time across the hall with Sam.

"Will you just hold up one minute?" Jason asks watching as Spinelli gathered his laptop and bag to head over to Sam's. "All week you have been slipping in and out of here, avoiding me as best you can. Now this is going to stop. I have to talk to you about what you've found on Jerry."

Sighing Spinelli sets his laptop bag down on the couch and turns to face his friend and mentor. "It is with deep regret the Jackal must inform Stonecold that he has been unable to trace the Demented One after he checked out of his accommodations across the border. There hasn't been any movement under any of his known aliases, but I will keep up my diligent efforts to find him. If that is all…the Jackal will be going."

"No that is not all." Jason says frustrated. "Sam has a hospital appointment today. I told Maxie yesterday that Jerry has had enough time since Sam's been released that it's not safe for her to be out without a guard. I don't like that we have no trace on Jerry after Mexico, he could be right here in Port Charles for all we know. I'm not taking any chances here."

"Yes Maximista knows and both her and Fair Samantha have agreed it would be wise for one of Mr. Sir's men to escort on any outings."

"One of Sonny's men?" Jason says indignantly.

"Yes the Goddess insisted upon it being one of Mr. Sir's men." Spinelli says obviously uncomfortable with Jason's annoyance. This past week had been difficult on Spinelli since he was both Jason and Sam's friend. Maxie had told Spinelli that he didn't have to pick sides, but he wasn't allowed to let Jason in to see Sam or to be a go between. Putting Spinelli in a very awkward position with Jason. "Something about how Stonecold would have your hands full with another of your affairs…those were the Goddess' words Stonecold not mine." Spinelli quickly adds when Jason looks ready to protest.

"I understand Spinelli." Jason sighs and rubs the back of his neck, silently cursing. He had hoped that the trip to the hospital would be his chance to talk to Sam. Obviously she had other ideas and still planned to avoid him. Jason would just have to work around that, because he was going to talk to Sam today. Jason just had to get her away from everyone else. "Tell Sam and Maxie that one of the men will be waiting for them out in the hall an hour before her appointment."

"Oh Maximista won't be able to accompany Fair Samantha. She must work today or she fears she'll never be allowed back at Crimson, a fate worse than death for my beloved. In fact Fair Samantha insists that Maximista, the Bronzed One, and myself all to take the day and spend it on ourselves. Fearing she's taken too much of our time, which is preposterous, but the Goddess is adamant."

Jason was glad to hear Maxie and Stephen weren't going with Sam to the hospital, it made his job easier. "I'm sure Sam appreciates everything Spinelli, she never has been one to want to be considered an obligation or inconvenience." Jason knew that from experience.

"The Jackal would never think of the Fair Samantha in such a way."

"Don't take it personal Spinelli." Jason shrugs his shoulders.

It was the first time Jason and Spinelli had really talked since Jason had been caught with Elizabeth and Spinelli couldn't help but ask the question he, Maxie, and Stephen all wanted to know. "Stonecold…if you don't mind me asking. What happened that night in the hall? Fair Samantha was so distraught that when she returned that she went to bed. And she won't let us bring the night up since. Perhaps you might be more inclined?"

"No Spinelli. I am not more inclined." Jason shakes his head. The only person he felt like talking to about that night was Sam. "It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding maybe, but one that truly upset Fair Samantha. The Jackal can't remember seeing her like that since…well not since the Maternal One…" Spinelli's eyes go wide. "Has this something to do with the Maternal One?"

"Spinelli…" Jason shakes his head once letting him know the topic was closed, but not denying what he had said.

"Deepest apologies Stonecold, the Jackal will not bring it up again." Grabbing his bag Spinelli turns and smiles. "I will be leaving now. If Stonecold needs my services I will be at the office." Jason nods his head as Spinelli leaves and turns to look at the clock. He had a few hours before Sam had to be at the hospital, a few hours to prepare.

**Ok so this is shorter than my normal posts, but like I said…I'm not sure when the next update will be coming. I'm hoping by Sunday when my sister leaves, but I'm not making promises that I can't keep. I just wanted to give you all something because you've been really great! I love reading what you all have to say, the reviews help me keep focused on the story and from giving up! So thank you! You guys rock! And I know this wasn't what you were hoping for after the way the last chapter ended, but just stick with me…you won't be disappointed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know that this is Friday and you all were hoping that Sunday I would have posted, but my sister doesn't give me a lot of room for down time and I didn't even open my word document until late Sunday night. But that's just an excuse and a very poor one. I'm just going to say I'm SO sorry! You guys are so great for sticking in with me and my posting problems. I love you all for it! And this update is a little longer than my others, to make up for how short the last one was.  
This chapter was sort of a struggle for me because I really had to delve into an emotional side of both characters that I struggle with, especially Jason who is so unexpressive on the show it's hard sometimes. I also tried to work in some humor since I worry sometimes that I get to emotional and too sad. You guys will stop reading if I don't try and lighten it a bit! So this chapter took a lot out of me. A lot of deleting and rewriting went into getting this one finished, but I must say it's one of my personal favorite chapters in this story. I hope you all agree! But enough about me and my thoughts…on with the update! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

Sam was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV, but nothing caught her attention. She was never one to watch much television in the first place, using the device mostly for background noise. She liked to normally pass her time working on her cases, Stephen always made comments about how Sam needed to get a life, but she ignored him. He wouldn't understand that she hadn't wanted one besides her work. Work was safe, it didn't betray you. Work didn't lull you in a false sense of security before pulling the rug out from under you. Work didn't break your heart over and over again, proving you a fool. Disgusted with where her thoughts had entered Sam shuts the television off and tosses the remote down on the couch. It hadn't helped pass the time anyways.

With a groan she rubs her eyes, but the image that flashes in her mind cause Sam to let out a frustrated scream and shake her head once. She kept picturing Jason wrapped in Elizabeth's embrace. It was the worst at night when she tried to sleep. She would lie in bed half the night, tossing and turning, as flashes of memories would come back of the two of them and the countless times she had caught them alone. It had gotten to the point Sam would put off sleeping until she finally just passed out from exhaustion and waking up irritable in the morning. She felt bad for her friends, but was extremely grateful for them. Stephen, Maxie, and Spinelli all did their best to keep Sam's spirit up for the past week. Which is why she forced the three of them to go out and spend the day how they wanted, they all deserved it and Sam knew they had their own lives that couldn't be placed on hold just because of her.

Maxie, for the past couple of days, would keep checking in at Crimson when she thought Sam wouldn't notice and yesterday had started to get real anxious. Sam knew that meant something must be happening at the magazine and Maxie wanted to be there, but would never leave Sam without being told to. Spinelli too had started to seem more and more preoccupied, but would never admit he had work he couldn't complete from the penthouse. And Stephen really couldn't do much work from Port Charles, but Sam had been watching him practically clawing at the walls wanting to get out and see the town. So today she had forced them all to go out. She didn't need to be babysat during her visit to the hospital. And even though the three of them protested Sam knew they would take the day and make the most of it.

The knock on the door breaks Sam out of her thoughts. Turning and eyeing the clock she knows she shouldn't be surprised that whoever Jason had sent was right on time. He and Sonny demanded nothing but promptness and excellence. Sonny didn't take idly to mistakes and if you made one you either were placed so low on the food chain to be of no significance or you never worked in the business again. Going to the door Sam had to stretch up to see through the peep hole before opening the door, leaving the chain in place. "Hello?" She says hesitantly, she didn't recognize the man and she wouldn't admit it, but Sam did fear psycho Jerry and whatever he might do if he got his hands on her.

"Ms. McCall?" The man says stepping back from the door so she can get a clear look at him. "Mr. Morgan requested me to take you to the hospital for your appointment with Dr. Drake."

Sam eyed the man, he didn't look evil and like he was plotting to kill her, but looks could be deceiving. "Are you crazy evil and working with this Jerry character who is trying to kill me?"

His eyes went wide first in confusion before shifting quickly to shock. "What! No of course not. Mr. Morgan sent me I swear. Ms. McCall call him if you'd like. Or Mr. Corinthos even can vouch for me. The name is James. James Rylan. They can assure you that you're safe with me. I promise Ms. McCall that nothing…!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as she closed the door and removed the chain before opening it again. Holding up a hand to silence the man she nods her head and crosses her arms over her chest. She knew she could've done what James said and call to verify he was legit, but she didn't want to bother Sonny and she really didn't feel like talking to Jason, not yet at least. "It's ok. I believe you." Sam says once he stops rambling. "You don't seem to have the crazy killer vibe going on."

"Thank you?" James says confused again. He wasn't sure what he expected when he had been sent for Ms. McCall, but the beautiful and funny brunette wasn't it.

"No problem." Sam says shrugging her shoulders and turning to grab the keys. Stepping out of the penthouse she turns and locks the door. "Besides, what are the chances that Jerry sends someone after me and they arrive at my door at the exact time that one of Sonny's men was supposed to show up?"

"Pretty slim I would say, but are you sure you don't want to call Mr. Corinthos or Mr. Morgan to be sure? I won't be insulted or anything."

Smiling Sam shakes her head and faces James. "If you were going to try anything you would've done it by now."

"What makes you say that?" James asks, curious of Sam.

"Well any self respecting crazy killer wouldn't allow their target to make it out into a public hallway where she can possibly escape or draw in a witness by causing a loud scene. You would've either forced your way in to the penthouse or coerced your way in with an excuse of being thirsty or needing the restroom. And once you had entry your job would've been made a lot easier because I, the unsuspecting smaller and injured woman, wouldn't have seen it coming. I would be helpless to you then." Taking a deep breath Sam pockets her keys. "So, since you didn't do that I'm going to have to assume that A) you're not a crazy killer and I can trust you. Or B) you are a crazy killer, but a bad one, and I'm not too concerned for myself since I'm sure I can outsmart you."

James actually chuckled at that. "You seem to have given this a lot of thought."

"Yea, well..." Sam shrugs her shoulders. "I have plenty of experience with these types of situations and have learned to look for the signs."

James heard the weariness mixed in with Sam's sarcasm and looked at her quizzically. He wasn't new to the organization, but he spent much of his time at Greystone or the warehouses. He had never actually spoken to Jason or met Sam until today. He had heard stories from the others, but everything always sounded so unreal. He was starting to wonder if the was actual truth to the stories, could Sam and Jason have really suffered that way? "That's not really a way to live your life." He finally says.

"This coming from the man who's chosen a life in organized crime?" Sam smiles shaking her head and turning towards the elevator. She freezes, causing James to almost run into her since he was following behind her. Staring at Jason's door Sam is brought back to the last night she stepped foot in the hall. She no longer was staring at Jason's door, but instead saw Jason wrapped in Elizabeth's arms. Closing her eyes Sam shakes her head to clear the image. Opening them again she stares at his door and sighs. "What were we talking about?" She asks looking over her shoulder to see James staring at her concerned.

James didn't know what exactly had caused Sam to stop and he was sure if he asked if she was ok she would probably get upset. Sam didn't strike him as the type to appreciate someone worrying over her. So he instead decided to lighten the mood. "We were discussing how you are able to watch for signs of a psycho ax murder."

"I believe I used the term crazy killer, but close enough." Sam says pushing the elevator button and turning to face him. "So you see now why I trust you don't fit the bill?"

"You did make a very convincing argument." James nods his head and scratches his jaw. "Except you left out one possibility."

"Really?" Sam says confused and staring at James as they both step on to the elevator. "And what's that?"

After pressing the button for the garage floor James shoves his hands into his pockets and looks down at Sam and smiles. "I could be luring you to my car without making a scene in attempt to kidnap you."

Sam's own smile faltered as the elevator doors closed.

------

Jason was in the garage waiting for Sam and James to appear from the elevator. He had spent the whole morning trying to find some way to talk to Sam and finally made a decision. As plans went it wasn't one of his best and he knew he risked pissing Sam off more, but Jason was willing to admit he was desperate at this point to get to Sam. She was always one to recover quickly and she would be gone soon. Time was limited. The ding of the elevator echoed throughout the garage and Jason waited as the doors open, but freezes when he hears Sam's laughter along with a deeper masculine one.

"I'm telling you! You're lucky I didn't claw your eyes out for pulling a stunt like that!" Sam says smiling and turning to stare at James as she exits the elevator. "You don't kid about something like that, not with me at least."

"My apologies." James says shaking his head and holding his hands up in as a sign of surrendering. "Never again."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you better?" Sam asks still smiling.

"My mother always had a sense of humor about these things." James says scanning the garage and pulling out his car keys. "My girlfriend on the other hand…she would react just like you."

"So you have a girlfriend?" Sam says nodding her head as she followed him towards the vehicle. Both were unaware that Jason was standing in the shadows waiting for them. "What does she have to say about how you make your money?" Sam asked without thinking, realizing too late the question was probably too personal.

"She has her concerns, but then so do I." James says, not at all bothered by Sam's question. "Both of us are just going to accept the risks and enjoy the time we have. Hope for the best and all that."

"Well that's a…well a different way to look at it."

"It's the truth, isn't it? Life isn't supposed to be easy and danger can be found anywhere." James shrugs his shoulders unaware the effect his words had on both Sam and Jason. "If you keep looking for it you're only asking for trouble. Not to mention miss out on the great moments." Sam had stopped walking causing James to have to turn and take a few steps back to her. "What's wrong?"

Jason didn't have to ask that question he knew. Sam was probably thinking the same as Jason was. That their relationship, their love had been affected because they had gone looking for trouble. Because Jason had been unable to just accept the risks like Sam had and cherish their time together anyways. James had no clue how his words hit a chord with both of them and Jason knew that he would have to apologize to Sam about so many things…and soon. He was finally broken out of his by Sam speaking.

"What? Oh nothing…Nothings wrong." Sam waves a hand. "You're both just very lucky to have found each other." With a lump forming in her throat Sam coughs to clear it. "Don't let her go, not for anything. Ok? And don't ever let the world in. It just wrecks it."

James nods his head once grateful for the advice. "Ok." They both stared in silence for a moment until James clears his throat. "Now I really should get you to the hospital. Not to mention you're an easy target standing in the middle of the garage. If Mr. Morgan heard about this I would hate to think what he would do. I had strict instructions to not break protocol and to keep you out of any danger."

"We're technically still in Harborview Towers, so I'm not too concerned since security has been brought up a notch with my moving in." Sam smiles and hooks her arm through James. "And don't' worry about Jason. Your secret is safe with me."

Jason was glad that Sam appeared to be in a good mood, but he didn't like how comfortable she and James were. Jason had never met the man before today, but Sonny really seemed to like him. And James had seemed to be eager for the added responsibility and seemed to know a thing or two about protective detail. But he wasn't winning any points at the moment. Jason didn't care if the man mentioned having a girlfriend. He definitely didn't act like it. Waiting until the two were finally near enough to the vehicle they would recognize him right away Jason steps out of the shadows and clears his throat, his gaze staring at their linked arms.

"Looks like the secrets out." James murmurs, dropping his arm immediately after noticing where Jason was staring.

Sam's breath caught in her throat. When she first saw movement from the shadows she immediately thought there was trouble, but in the next instant recognized the outline of Jason's body and then his face had been visible removing any doubt from Sam's mind it was him. "What are you doing here?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"James you can go now. I can take Sam to the hospital." Jason's words were simple enough, but the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice gave away that he wasn't offering James the day off. He was telling the man to leave.

"What if I don't want you to take me?" Sam asks coming to stand in front of James so Jason's hard glare was on her and not him. Jason's eyes immediately softened.

"Sam." Jason says reaching out towards her, but she made herself out of reach. Clenching his jaw Jason quickly brings his gaze up to James. "You can leave, I got it from here."

James kept looking between Sam and Jason, knowing that the smart choice would to be to listen to his boss, but it didn't necessarily make that the right choice. "It's no problem for me to take her Mr. Morgan."

"See Jason, James can take me." Sam says with an appreciative smile over her shoulder. "Besides I'm sure you have better things to do. Business to tend to, phone calls to make, people to see, possible illicit affairs…"

"Alright that's enough." Jason says stepping forward, crowding Sam's space, forgetting for the moment James was still there. "You have got it all wrong Sam. It wasn't how it looked."

"Really? Jason? Because that's exactly what it looked like to me. It looked like history was repeating itself. It looked like you and her were…"

"Perhaps I should leave." James says uncomfortable at the direction the conversation had taken. "You two obviously have a lot to discuss and I would just get in the way." He takes a small step backwards.

"No you don't have to go. I don't have anything else to say to Jason." Sam says and her eyes showing just how tired and upset she really felt.

"Don't listen to her. There's a lot left to discuss" Jason says looking over Sam's head at the other man before returning his gaze back to her. "Sam you have to let me explain."

Sam stared into Jason's blue eyes and she could see a million different emotions staring back at her. Regret was the most evident and pain, but Sam closed her eyes and turned her head in an effort to ignore the impulse to reach out to him. "I don't have to do anything Jason. Not anymore." Sam says quietly shaking her head. Stepping around him towards the car Sam opens the passenger door and climbs in. Leaning her head back on the head rest she closes her eyes.

Jason silently cursed as he watched Sam climb into the car after the sound of the door slamming he turns back to look at James. "Give me the keys." Jason holds out his hand.

"Ah… Mr. Morgan maybe it would be for the best if I were to…"

"Give me the keys." Jason says again.

Sighing and looking past Jason at the woman sitting in the car James holds out the keys. "She isn't going to like this."

"That's my problem." Jason says taking the keys and walking around the back of the car so Sam wouldn't see him coming.

------

Sam was resting back against the headrest with her eyes closed and she heard the driver side door open. "I'm sorry about that. Jason can be pretty intense." Sam's words fade off as the door closes. "Jason!" Sam shouts opening her eyes to stare at him. "What did you do to James?" She asks turning around to see James staring apologetically back at her. Reaching for the handle Sam stops when the car starts in motion and she turns back to glare at him. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So you kidnap me!" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did not kidnap you. I'm taking you to the hospital for your appointment. Kidnapping implies…"

"It implies you're taking me against my own free will. Which is exactly what you are doing."

Jason lets out a tired sigh while rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Sam I'm not kidnapping you. I just would like a chance to talk to you. And since you've been dodging me, using your friends to do it, I had to do something to see you." His voice had gone soft, matching his eyes when he turned to look at her.

Sam held eye contact with Jason until he had to look away or risk crashing as he exited the garage. Once he turned his head she felt she was freed to look away as well and she did. Looking out the window Sam enjoys the view. It was the first time she had been outside of the penthouse since leaving the hospital. It felt nice to be out, even if it was just to take a quick trip to the hospital. Sam continued to stare out the window and watched as the familiar scenery passed. She could feel Jason's gaze every time he would glance at her. "What is this all about Jason?" Sam finally asks while she stared out the window.

"It's about us Sam." Jason says stopping at a red light and taking the opportunity to turn more towards her.

Sam brought her gaze back to his and shook her head once. "There isn't any us Jason. I think that night I finally realized it and it's about time you do too."

"No!" Jason says quickly without really thinking. He saw the shock fill Sam's eyes, but he didn't regret saying it, not until he saw a sadness enter her eyes.

"Jason…don't make this any harder than it already is." Sam looked away from Jason's gaze in time to see the light change. "The light is green." She says looking down at her hands.

Jason squeezed the steering wheel and eased off the break. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he was starting to feel defeated. "I'm not trying to make this harder Sam. I just have to explain..."

"I don't want your explanations Jason. I don't want anything from you. Not anymore!" Sam's voice was rising with every word. Turning to face away from him she takes a couple deep breaths.

"What do you want Sam?" Jason asks fearing the answer.

Sam stares out the window and watches as a park comes into view. "I want…I want you to stop this car Jason." She brings her gaze back around to him. "Right now! Just stop the car. Stop the car!" She repeats her voice even more impatient, but surprised that he was actually slowing down.

Jason finally put the car in park and turned in time to see Sam climbing out "Sam!" He says as the door slams in his face. Cursing Jason reaches for his own door handle and climbs out of the car following after Sam who was heading down a trail leading into the park. "Where are you going?" He calls after her.

Sam looked over her shoulder as she continued to walk. "Away! I just need to get away!"

"That's your answer for everything isn't it?" Jason can't help but ask as he caught up to her since his stride was twice as long as hers. "To just runaway whenever the mood strikes you, what everyone else is feeling be damned."

Sam stopped and turned. She waited until Jason was within arm's reach of her and when he was she waited a second to see if the urge would pass and it didn't. It was fast, took only a second and Jason didn't see it coming. Sam raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, her hand leaving a red mark. He didn't flinch at the harsh contact, only stared at her and Sam knew he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you dare! Don't judge me Jason!"

"Sam…" Jason hadn't meant to say it. He knew he had no right, but watching her walk away just ate at him, made him feel like he was going crazy and caused him to say very stupid things.

"Because you might not like what I have to say in return!" Sam heard a gasp and turned to see they had an audience. Two older woman were sitting on a bench under a tree watching the two of them. Closing her eyes Sam turns on her heel and starts back down the path, she can hear Jason following closely behind her. After a few minutes pass she makes sure there is no one around and stops walking, turning to face Jason who came to a stop after closing the distance between them.

"Sam I didn't mean it…"

"But you obviously did Jason!" Sam cuts off his words. "That's what you never seem to understand!" She says turning to stare out at the pond.

"What don't I understand?" Jason asks reaching out and grasping her elbow, turning her back to face him.

Staring at him Sam almost wishes he could understand without her having to say the words. "You don't understand that your words, your actions…Everything Jason…Everything that you do whether you realize it or not means something. There's a reason for all of it."

"Sam." Jason raises a hand to brush back her bangs. He stomach clenching when she steps back from his touch.

Shaking her head Sam lowers her gaze to Jason's chest, not able to look him in the eyes. "There's a reason why you never told me about Jake. There was a reason why you didn't come to me with your grief over Alan. There was a reason why you believed Amelia and all her lies about me. And that reason is because you didn't trust me. Me Jason! The woman you claimed to have loved! But you didn't love me either so I shouldn't be surprised!" Sam glanced up briefly to his face and saw the flash of hurt and denial.

"If you had loved me you wouldn't have had an emotional affair with Elizabeth for months. You wouldn't have betrayed me over and over again, going behind my back and sneaking around. If you had loved me Jason, none of that would ever have gone on." She finally dared to bring her gaze back up to stare at his face and saw that he was now looking down at his feet. "So you see. Everything you do is for a reason Jason. You may not have realized it, but that's why. You didn't love me and you didn't trust me. But by the end of it all I didn't trust you either. I didn't trust you at all Jason."

"Did you still love me?" Jason can't help but ask.

Sam bit lightly down on her bottom lip. "Does it really matter?" But Sam knew without him even answering that it did. If she was going to admit it though she couldn't face him while doing so, she turned and walked towards the pond, stopping at the water's edge. "Yes I still loved you, because despite everything when I looked at you I saw the man who held me in his arms when I couldn't stand on my own after my daughter died. I saw the man who fell in love with me even when he couldn't remember me or who we were to each other. You were still the world to me Jason, even though I knew that I couldn't trust you with my heart. You still meant everything to me."

Turning back to face him Sam wipes at her tear streaked cheeks. "That's what made it hurt the most. I couldn't trust you anymore, but that didn't stop me from loving you. From hoping that one morning I would wake up and find it was all a terrible dream. That you and I would still be deeply in love and everything that had wrecked it: Manny, my mother, Ric, Amelia, Elizabeth…all of them! Everyone and everything that had come between us would be gone. And it could just be you and me again. How I hoped that that would be possible, but it never happened. Because too much was there between us and it all is still there. And time has only made it all worse." They both stood in silence for a moment. Sam had nothing really left to say, her emotions having gotten the best of her that she probably couldn't speak if she wanted to.

Jason had known he had hurt Sam deeply with his betrayal. He knew that he had made so many mistakes and had a lot to make up for. But he had never realized how much he had truly messed up. "I did love you." Jason says, his voice gruff. He coughs once to clear it. "I know you don't believe me and you have every reason not to, but Sam you have to know…You were everything to me too."

"You certainly had a funny way of showing it."

"That's just it Sam. I couldn't." Jason closes the gap between them, but doesn't try touching her. "After we both forgave each other for the night of the black out and all the repercussions that followed after it. And you were able to forgive me for pushing you away. I just didn't know how much more you could really take or that I wanted to throw at you. I didn't want to be the cause for anymore of your pain when I had already put you through so much Sam." He did reach for her now, needing the reassurance. When Sam didn't pull away Jason let out a relieved breath and brought his hand down to grasp hers. "You were always so strong and brave. Fearless when every day you spent with me put you in danger. I didn't think you could take much more."

"You didn't trust me." Sam says solemnly.

"No Sam!" Jason releases her hand to grab her shoulders.

"Yes Jason!" Sam shouts back shaking herself out of his grip. "You didn't trust me to stand by you. Even after I proved over and over again that I wasn't going anywhere. Not until you proved that I had nothing left for me here."

"I didn't mean to push you away." Jason shakes his head.

"You may have not meant to Jason, but that is exactly what you did." Sam knew that everything she was feeling Jason was feeling to. All the pain and regret. She knew because it was there in his eyes. "And it hurt Jason. No one has had the power to hurt me the way you have."

"It's the same for me Sam." Jason whispers. "No one has the effect that you have on me. When I see tears in your eyes I want nothing more to take all that pain you're feeling and bring it on myself…To save you from it. And it is only worse when I'm the reason that the tears are there, that it's because of me you are in pain. I would try everything in my power to prevent that from happening, but it just seemed to make matters worse. I would only hurt you more."

"Because you can't protect me from life Jason, things are going to happen that's going to hurt me. You can't stop that, you can't shield me from everything that's out there."

"But I want to." Jason reaches out to brush her bangs back to get a clear view to her eyes to see fresh tears swimming there.

"But you can't. It's not possible." Sam shakes her head causing the bangs to just fall back into her face. This time she brushes them out of the way herself. "James made a very great point back in that garage Jason. You can't stop the bad from happening and when you try to, when your whole focus is on that…you miss out on all the great things that are happening. And that's what we did. We were so focused on the bad. You were trying so hard to protect me, that you pushed me away. When all I really needed at the time was to be held close…to just have you there beside me and letting me be there for you. I just needed you Jason, that's all I wanted." She felt a tear escape down her cheek and swiped it away quickly. "And that was the one thing you couldn't seem to give me."

"What about now?" Jason asks and in the silence that follows he can hear the beat of his heart, loud and fast. "Is it too late for that now? Or is there still a chance?"

"A chance?" Sam says confused for a second before realization took over and she understood what Jason was asking. "You're seriously asking me if you and I could ever be together again?" Sam asks disbelievingly.

"Yea…that's what I'm asking." Jason says holding eye contact. Because no matter what Sam would say he knew her eyes would tell him all that he needed to know.

Sam's eyes grew wide and her jaw went a little slack, but she pulled herself together quickly. It took another second to tamper down the hope she had started to feel at the thought of her and Jason together again, an idea she had never really thought possible. "You can't be serious Jason. What about…? What about Elizabeth?" Sam grounds out the other woman's name. "You two seemed pretty cozy the other night." When Jason releases a tired sigh Sam keeps talking. "I wouldn't want to intrude on anything that's going on between the two of you…"

"There is nothing between me and Elizabeth." Jason says over her voice.

"You could've fooled me. That looked like a private moment I walked in on. Something I am definitely familiar with, especially when it comes to you and her. In fact it almost felt like history was practically repeating itself that night." Sam's voice rose with every word until she was shouting.

"Sam no, please believe me, it was nothing like that." Jason says purposely keeping his voice low in hope she would follow suit. She didn't.

"Elizabeth sneaking behind Lucky's back to run into your waiting arms…all while unsuspecting Sam is left believing that there's hope. That just maybe this time things would be different. But once again I'm left the fool who has the uncanny ability to walk in at the worst time possible." Sam takes a deep breath and is able to get a handle on her anger and lowers her voice. "You didn't even have the decency Jason to go behind a closed door, but out in the middle of the hallway where anyone could have seen. It was like you weren't even trying to keep it a secret. At least before you two took it inside the penthouse."

"There is nothing between me and Elizabeth." Jason says again.

"You keep saying that Jason."

"Because it's the truth!" Jason runs a frustrated hand through his hair. How was he supposed to convince Sam that he was telling the truth and that what she saw with Elizabeth was nothing? When two years ago they were in the same situation and Jason had been undeniably guilty.

"Then why was she there? Why were you two in such a tight embrace? Why Jason? Why!" Sam asks her voice cracking. "Tell me why, because the only thing that makes sense to me is that there is still something going on between you and Elizabeth."

"There isn't Sam. There hasn't been since you left. Elizabeth is nothing to me Sam." He could see the doubt in her eyes and hated it had every right to be there. "I made a mistake two years ago when I let her get between us. Don't let her do it again now." Jason couldn't take it any longer. She had been standing less than a foot away from him for awhile now, her breath brushing his face with every word. He reached out cupped the back of her head bringing her lips into contact with his. It was a fast kiss, but held so much anguish and anger and passion that Jason let it linger before pulling away to stare into her eyes. "If you want to try this again don't let Elizabeth stop you Sam. Because she means nothing compared to you."

Sam closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "I've waited so long to hear those words." Sam whispers.

"Believe them." Jason urges before bringing his lips back down to Sam's. This one longer than the last, he pulls away only when he feels her hand on his chest, pushing at him.

"You can't just kiss me and expect that to magically fix things Jason." Sam leans back, needing air to clear her thoughts. "A kiss isn't going to erase everything that has happened to us."

"I know that Sam. And I don't expect it to." Jason's runs a hand down her hair, loving the feel of the wavy curls beneath his fingers. "But it's a start, right?"

Sam stared up at Jason and felt her heart stop for a moment at the thought she might never look into his eyes again. Looking over his shoulder Sam thinks back to her life before Jason, then she thinks about the time she spent with him, and finally her thoughts end up on how her life has been without him. Retuning her gaze to his she raises a hand to cup his cheek. "What is it?" Jason asks, he could see a change not only in her eyes, but in her whole demeanor. And when she cupped his cheek he really didn't know what that meant.

Sam gave a small smile at the concerned confusion he was expressing. Her unexpressive Jason had truly opened up to her…Finally. "I was just remembering my life before I ever met you. And then I started to think about the time I got to share with you. Before my thoughts settled on to how I've been living these past two years without you…"

"And…" Jason asks when Sam doesn't continue her thought.

"And…I realized that as afraid as I am to get hurt by you again. I just can't imagine not being able to look into your eyes ever again. That if I was to just walk away now I might be making the biggest mistake of my life. And that, to me, is just as terrifying as getting hurt again. Losing out on a chance at a life with you all because I was too scared to try..." Whatever else Sam was going to say was silenced by Jason's lips on hers. Sam pulls away quickly to finish what she had to say. It was important. "But I'm serious Jason. If you hurt me like that again I don't know if I can take it. And I don't just mean everything with Elizabeth, but if you start to pull away from me again. I won't…no I can't accept that Jason."

"I don't expect you to Sam." Jason agrees readily.

Sam appreciated him so much in that moment, for understanding her when so many people never seemed to. "So we're really going to do this?" She can't help but ask it just didn't seem real.

"We really are." Jason says before brushing his lips against Sam in a chaste kiss. He leans in again, this time not as innocent as the last. He couldn't get enough of kissing her, he missed it. "I have missed you so much." Jason says after pulling Sam close, wrapping his arms around her, his lips buried into her hair as he inhales the scent of her shampoo.

Sam closed her eyes and released a low hum of happiness. "I missed you too and your hugs. I never felt more secure than when I was wrapped in your arms."

Jason didn't want to have to let Sam go, but he knew that Sam still needed to get to the hospital. Patrick and Robin would be waiting for them. "We have to get on the road." He says pulling back to look down at her.

Sam groans at the thought of having to go back to the hospital, but knew there was no getting out of it. Stepping fully out of Jason's arms Sam starts down the path back towards the car, but stops after a couple steps to turn back towards Jason. "Coming?" Sam asks holding out her hand for him to hold.

Jason's smile widened as he reached out and held Sam's hand in his and walked with her side by side back to the car. When they passed to two little old women Jason nodded his head in their direction before looking down at Sam who's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about the scene we made earlier." Sam whispers, knowing the women were still watching them. "I bet they haven't seen a show like that since Jerry Springer was taken off the air."

"Jerry who?" Jason asks as they reach the car.

Staring up at him Sam chuckles as she climbs into the car. "Never mind, it was just a talk show dealing with very, very dysfunctional people." She says after Jason climbs into the driver's side.

"And you compare us to the people who were on that show? Why?" Jason asks as he starts the car.

Sam's chuckle from before turns into a full blown laugh and she shakes her head. "Just drive the car Jason. We don't want to late."

**OK so I hope the longer post and the attempt at some humor makes up for my terrible absence! I know there is no excuse and I say again I am so SORRY! You guys are all truly amazing! I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this latest update. Like I said, this one was harder for me to write since it really gets into the heart of these two and their problems. So again…Thank You all for reading. And the reviewers…YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I've had a large portion of this chapter finished for a few days and I just couldn't seem to figure out a good way to end it! Finally I came to a conclusion and I hope you all don't kill me when you finish reading this newest update! I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

As Jason and Sam walked into the lobby Sam let out a low grumble of discontent at having to be there. Sam hated all hospitals in general because of everything they represented, but General Hospital would always hold a place in her heart as the most hated. It didn't just have to do with the long and terrible history she had with the place, but for the fact it seemed to attract a lot of patients suffering from major catastrophes. Of course that probably had something to do with the fact it was located in the heart of a mob town, but still… Sam always felt a wave of apprehension whenever she had to go there.

With an arm wrapped around her shoulders Jason squeezes her close and bends his head down to whisper in her ear. "I know how you feel. I don't like being here either."

With a surprised smile Sam stares up at his face. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you." Jason murmurs before lowering his lips to hers. What started as a quick peck turns slow and very thorough. The both finally pull apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lifting his head Jason turns to see Epiphany holding a stack of charts and staring them both down.

"A pleasure to see both of you enjoying yourselves, glad to see the atmosphere of the sick and injured doesn't disturb you. But if possible could you both maybe take this somewhere a little more appropriate?"

"Yes, of course Epiphany." Sam smiles wide and lowers her gaze in embarrassment. Grabbing hold of Jason's arm and pulling him in the direction of the elevator.

"And Ms. McCall!" Epiphany calls after them and waits until Sam and Jason both turn to stare at her as they stand by the elevator. "Glad to see you doing so well." She says with a small smile of her own before turning her stare onto Jason and her face goes serious. "Mr. Morgan. Take care." She says in a tone that means business and nods her head once in Sam's direction. The message clear, he better be on his best behavior with Sam.

Sam had to bite down on her lip to hold in her laughter, but once they were both on the elevator and the doors close she couldn't any longer. "I think Epiphany gave you your first and final warning." She says taking a deep calming breath, but still unable to completely remove the smile on her face. The smile slowly fades when Jason just stares at Sam silently. "What?" Confused at what had him looking so serious.

"You." He finally says shrugging his shoulders as if that explained everything.

"What about me?" She asks smiling again once she realizes nothing was wrong.

"Since you've been back I haven't really seen you laugh or smile so much. It's just good to see." It was now Sam's turn to stare at Jason in silence. "What?" He says scratching the back of his neck a little uncomfortable now. "I missed your laughter. It was always just so…" His voice fades off.

"So what?" Sam asks, wanting to hear how he would describe it. Jason Morgan, man of few words was actually talking. She didn't want him to stop.

"So I don't know…" He shrugs his shoulders. "It just makes me feel better to here you laugh."

"Well you know." Sam says as the elevator doors open. "It wouldn't hurt you to laugh more too." Stepping off the elevator she turns to face him as they walk towards the nurses' desk to check in.

"I'll work on it." Jason mutters reaching out to grab hold of her hand and raising it to his lips. Ever since they had left the park he couldn't resist touching her and really wished they could go somewhere more appropriate like Epiphany mentioned, because they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

"Jason you and I both know…" Sam was saying, but her words falter at sight of Elizabeth disappearing down the hallway.

Following her gaze he closes his eyes and silently curses. "Sam." Jason tugs on her arm to bring her gaze back to his. "Remember what I said…ok?" His voice was quiet now, both of them aware of the audience they would have if they drew attention to themselves.

Sam stared up into Jason's eyes and saw his silent plea and she nods her head. "Ok." She says before quickly looking back to where she last saw the nurse. "It's just…hard. You know?" She asks looking up and grateful to see his understanding gaze. Looking down at their joined hands she gains even more comfort from the contact. The moment was broken when Robin and Patrick join them at the nurses' desk.

"We were prepared to call out the search party." Patrick jokes staring at Sam. "I thought you might've skipped town on us, but Robin assured me that you wouldn't do that."

"That's right." Robin's smile growing at the sight of Jason and Sam's joined hands. "I told you she would be here. You owe me 20 bucks!" The four of them all smile in amusement when Patrick grudgingly pulls out his wallet and hands over the bill.

Returning his wallet to his pocket Patrick picks up the folder and you can practically see him slip into doctor mode. "Sam if you would just follow Robin and I this way." He says holding out an arm in the direction of the hallway leading to the examining rooms.

"I'll just wait for you right here." Jason says watching the three of them start walking. Patrick and Robin both nod their heads, but stop when Sam does.

"Jason?" She says confused looking at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Are you sure?" He asks, not wanting to impose on Sam or her right to privacy. Just because things were better between them did not mean she would want him with in the room.

"I'm sure." Sam smiles and holds out her hand for him to grab. He does and the four of them all continue down the hall, unaware of the eyes following them.

Elizabeth had watched the whole scene from across the room and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Sam hold out her hand to Jason. When Jason actually reached out and grabbed on she actually stomped her foot. What was happening here? Sam had caught Jason and Elizabeth that night in the hall, surely she thought that had meant something. Did the woman have no pride? No honor? Surely Sam wouldn't accept Jason back if she thought Elizabeth was still in the picture.

Elizabeth had thought that night after she got back on the elevator that she had really made some headway with Jason. He had been so reluctant to pull her off him, until Sam showed up that was. But she just figured he was uncomfortable having been caught once again in a compromising position. He probably had been concerned that word would get out she had been there. That was why he pushed her away when Sam showed up, to protect Elizabeth's reputation. He was thoughtful like that.

Now if only he would just stop trying to be Sam's great protector! Jason just couldn't help himself, he had the white knight complex. It's what she admired about him. If only he would've focused more attention on her things could've ended up so much differently. But there was still always a chance someday…but first Sam had to get out of the picture. How to do that though was the question. Even gone the woman had held on to allies in Port Charles and now with her back it had just gotten worse. People just couldn't seem to grasp how conniving she was. Jason was the worst. He was always so blind to Sam's faults, but Elizabeth wasn't. She knew Sam McCall. And she knew the perfect way to get rid of the woman forever. It worked so well the last time.

The only problem was Elizabeth didn't have much time. She would have to work fast and be obvious for Sam to get the picture. It would probably create problems with Lucky as well. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate her hanging on Jason so publically, but surely he would understand…she was protecting someone she loved. He would have to accept that. And if not than he obviously wasn't right for her. Maybe this would all work out for the best and Elizabeth could make things with Jason permanent. Either way it would be a win-win for her. She would get Sam away from Jason for good and then depending on the outcome she would either end up with Lucky or Jason. Smiling to herself Elizabeth walks back to the nurses' station and waits for the perfect opportunity to make her move.

------

Sam appreciated not being forced to change into one of the terrible hospital gowns, now if only she could sit in an actual chair. One comfort was that Jason was standing against the wall holding eye contact while she waited for Patrick and Robin to finish taking notes. "So how does it look?" Sam asks sick of the silence. "Am I healing just fine?"

"You're progressing quite nicely Sam." Robin assures her setting her pen down. "I do however wish you would take up some physical therapy. Or at the very least do some exercises on your own. You don't want to be all healed, but have lost all muscle strength during your recovery."

"You're right." Sam agrees and looks at Jason. "Maybe tonight you and I could work on that? Maybe work up a little sweat." Sam says with a flirty smile, enjoying the wide eyed look Jason gives her.

"I think Robin was referring to a different type of exercise." Patrick says with an uncomfortable smile of his own. He wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but hearing this conversation in reference to Jason Morgan was just weird.

Laughing Sam shakes her head and brings her gaze to Patrick. "Jason has a private gym in his penthouse Patrick. That was what I was referring to." Bringing her eyes back to Jason she sees his skeptical look and she can't help but smile.

"Well just don't overdo it."

"We won't." Jason and Sam say at the same time.

Laughing Patrick shakes his head and sighs. "Time for a change in topic. Sam how has your head been feeling? Any dizziness or nausea?" When Sam shakes her head he writes a few more notes. "And what about headaches?" Again Sam shakes her head no. "And any more memories come back? Flashes of what happened?"

Sam pauses for a moment before nodding her head. "Yea, I remembered something else from Mexico."

"What?" Jason asks surprised. "Spinelli never mentioned anything."

"That because Spinelli doesn't know." Sam says avoiding Jason's gaze. Feeling bad now for keeping it from Jason, but at the time when she remembered Sam still wanted nothing to do with him and knew if she told Spinelli Jason would find out. "No one knew for that matter." Sam mumbles out finally bringing her gaze up to his to see he doesn't look angry or any emotion like that. He just looked patient and understanding. Sam felt foolish for thinking he would be any other way.

"Ok." Robin says looking between the two, unsure of the sudden tension. It had been there, but dissipated right away that she was unsure of what was going on. Obviously in the time Sam had been released a lot had been happening at Harborview Towers. "Why don't you start from the beginning? What do you remember and how long have you been keeping it a secret?"

"It was a couple of days ago." Sam says closing her eyes to be able to think clearly of what she remembered exactly. "I was taking a nap when it happened. At first I wasn't even sure if I was remembering an incident from Mexico and thought it might've been a bad dream, but I'm sure now."

"Why now?" Patrick asks.

"After I woke up I asked Spinelli to show me a picture of what Jerry looked like, made up the excuse that I should be able to pick him out in a crowd for my safety. And when I saw the picture I knew I was remembering more and it wasn't a dream."

"You remember Jerry." Jason says stepping to Sam's side.

"I don't remember what happened when you found me Jason, or anything he might've said that can help you." Sam shakes her head, knowing that he had been silently hoping she had. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Don't be." Jason says with a reassuring hand on her back. "What do you remember?"

"Him abducting me outside that bus station in Vera Cruz." Sighing Sam tries to remember everything she can. "He knew who I was right away, said he knew me through my mother. I didn't trust him, but he was the only lead I had to finding Kristina and Michael. He was going to take me to them, but something must've felt off because I didn't want to leave with him."

"Is that all?" Robin asks in a soothing voice.

Sam nods her head. "Well that and the fact he knocked me out. I very distinctly remember that now and am sure one of the bumps you found on my head is from his gun. The bastard." She mutters and everyone in the room smiles.

"And there was no headache or side effect to the memory flash?" Patrick asks taking more notes.

"No nothing like what happened the last time." Sam says shaking her head and leaning back into Jason's touch, his hand now running up and down her back. "Like I said before I thought it was a dream at first until I saw the picture of Jerry afterwards." Bringing her gaze up to Jason she smiles apologetically. "Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I understand why you didn't." Jason says before turning to Patrick. "That's good news right? The fact Sam didn't have any pain at the memory?"

"Well it's always good news to have no side effects." Patrick agrees. "But Sam if you wouldn't mind. I would like to get a CT Scan. It should take only 30 minutes or so to get the test done and have the images back. Can you two wait?"

"I have no plans." Sam says looking at Jason for confirmation it was ok.

"No problems here."

"I'll just call to be sure we can get you in." Patrick says standing and leaving the room.

"Perhaps after we can get a bite to eat? Possibly stop by Kelly's and visit Mike for awhile?" Sam asks with an eager look towards Jason.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that." Both turn to stare at Robin who had started to laugh.

"He would more that appreciate it Jason. Mike has talked nonstop about Sam since she got back into town. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see her. He probably will be even ornery that it's taken you this long to stop in."

"Well in that case it's settled."

"Yes!" Sam says cheerfully. "I'm craving one of his chocolate shakes right now."

The three of them were still talking when Patrick came back into the room. "I'm told they can squeeze you in if you go down right now." Nodding her head Sam stands up and starts to the door, Jason right behind her. "Jason I'm sorry, but only patients and medical staff are allowed down on the floor where the test is run, hospital protocol and safety regulations that can't be ignored in this instance."

"That's fine." Jason says following them out of the exam room. "I'll just wait for you guys by the nurses' station?"

"We shouldn't be more than ten minutes. Fifteen tops." Robin assures him.

Jason nods his head, his eyes lingering on Sam who waved bye before following Patrick towards the elevator. "Just don't leave her alone Robin." Robin nods her head in return before rushing to catch the elevator. Leaving Jason standing alone on the floor to worry over everything could go wrong now that Sam was out of his sight.

"Was that the illustrious Sam McCall I just missed?" A feminine voice says behind him.

Turning Jason glares at the woman who belonged to the voice. "What are you doing here Claudia?"

"I have a checkup. I'm still recovering from my accident Jason." She says expecting no sympathy from him. "It's the proper thing to do at this time to wish me well."

"I wish nothing for you Claudia. Nothing except exactly what you deserve."

"I'm so touched Jason over that kind sentiment." Claudia smiles sweetly before turning her gaze back to the elevator. "But you never answered my question. Was that the infamous Samantha I've heard so much about?"

Jason's glare intensifies. "What do you want Claudia?" He asks ignoring her question again.

"I don't want anything Jason, especially from a brooding, muscled up, bastard like you." Claudia returns his glare. "I just was asking an innocent question about the woman who apparently has this whole town in an uproar. You would think she's the next Princess Diana or something."

"What do you want with Sam Claudia?"

"Nothing!" She shouts rolling her eyes. "God you really should get your paranoia checked out Jason. Seriously wonder one day if you're going to snap from all the stress you put yourself under. Danger isn't lurking behind ever corner you know."

Jason just stares at the woman before sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Claudia with you I think a healthy dose of caution is necessary."

"Oh is big bad Jason Morgan afraid of little innocent me?" She asks cheekily.

"Claudia you always have an angle. And it's no different this time with Sam. So why don't you both save us some time. Just forget whatever it is you are up to and stay away from her."

"Jason your precious Sam is safe from me." Claudia says holding her hands up in a gesture of innocence. "I just know that she went through quite an ordeal down in Mexico and since you've been keeping her locked away in your tower I thought she might like some girl talk. A little female bonding time would probably go a long way, don't you think?"

"Stay away from Sam." He grounds out through clenched teeth.

"My my, she certainly brings out a different side in you." She sneers. "Who knew you actually cared about something other than your gun."

"I care about a lot of people Claudia." Jason says his tone neutral but his gaze was angry. "Sonny is an example, which is why I will prove to him the conniving liar you are."

"Sonny will never believe you over me Jason. I'm his wife." When Jason rolls his eyes in response Claudia just smiles. "When are you going to realize that our marriage is more than a business deal now? We have grown to care for each other. You're not going to come between us not now, not ever."

"You may have Sonny fooled right now Claudia, but it's only a matter of time. I will find out whatever it is you're hiding and when I do, you're done here."

"You're never going to learn Jason. I'm not going anywhere." Claudia says with much satisfaction. "And that just kills you, doesn't it? That you can't just get rid of me"

"Just go Claudia." Jason sighs, rubbing his brow to relieve the headache forming. "And stay away from Sam, better yet. Forget about her completely."

"I'm just curious Jason." She says shrugging her shoulders. "Who is this woman who has you so twisted in knots? Must be one hell of a woman, I'm sure we would get along quite well."

"Stay away from her Claudia." Jason's hands lower and form fists clenching at his sides. "If you don't, Sonny won't be able to save you. Stop whatever you're trying to pull with Sam. It won't end well for you Claudia. Not that that thought bothers me, but…" His words fade off and Jason shrugs his shoulders.

"You certainly love to threaten me. I'm starting to wonder if your bark is worst than your bite."

"Do you really want to test that theory?" Jason asks stepping closer, annoyed when she doesn't even flinch. "Get out of here Claudia. I don't have time for you."

Claudia eyes Jason and decides she's had her fun for the day. "Well this has been enjoyable little chat, but I really must be going. Don't want to leave Carly free reign for long or she starts thinking she's the woman of the house again. Seriously how you put up with her for all these years…"

"Because Carly has proven I can trust her. Unlike you, who has had an agenda since you came to town."

Rolling her eyes Claudia storms off, feeling Jason's gaze following her. Turning the corner she pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number she fumes when it goes straight to voicemail. "You said you're going to handle this and I have been patient. But time is running out for you and for me. Take care of this situation with Sam before Jason finds out the truth!" Ending the call she shoves the phone in her purse and turns and heads back towards the exit.

------

Watching Claudia disappear from sight Jason turns around to find Elizabeth staring at him from the nurses' desk. Lowering his head he purposefully turns and walks in the opposite direction, taking a seat in the waiting area so his back is towards the desk and Elizabeth. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Elizabeth approaching and reaches quickly for a magazine, but it was a pointless action. The nurse just sits down in the open chair next to his. Sighing Jason turns the page without bothering to read what's there, he could feel Elizabeth's gaze on the side of his face. Turning the page again Jason watches as Elizabeth shifts closer to him in her seat. With a resigned sigh he closes the magazine and tosses it back on the table. "Did you need something Elizabeth?" He asks with a quick glance in her direction.

"What?" She asks, seeming to have been pulled from her thoughts. "Oh no, I don't need anything."

Jason waited to see if she was going to explain then why she was sitting there staring at him, but she doesn't. "Is something wrong?"

"Well now that you mention it." Elizabeth sighs and gets more comfortable in her seat. "I'm worried about you Jason." She reaches a hand out to rest in on his arm. "Really worried about you." She then proceeds to squeeze his arm lightly.

Uncomfortable at the contact Jason pulls his arm away from her grasp. With a glance around the floor he doesn't see anyone around to call over to help him escape from this and sighs. "Elizabeth you have no reason to be worried about me. Everything is going fine right now with business…" Jason says, assuming she was worried for his safety.

"No Jason you misunderstood me." She cuts off his words. "I know that you can handle yourself in…in well dangerous situations. You have numerous times proved that. That's not what has me worried." She says once again reaching out to him, this time grabbing hold of his hand and holding it tight in her grasp.

Now more confused than ever Jason shakes his head at her. "Then what are you worried about?" He tries to pull his hand back, but she wasn't letting go. Looking around the room again, he is grateful at least that no one appears to be paying them any attention.

"Well Jason I just think you're making some really bad choices right now." Elizabeth says, her eyes darting around the hospital floor, wondering how much longer until Sam was going to return. "I understand that you feel this unnecessary need to watch over Sam. And I just think it's so great that you're doing this even after everything she's done to you and I, you truly are a great man, but I worry about you Jason."

"You're worried about me…with Sam?" Jason says the words confused, that just didn't make sense to him. Nothing that Elizabeth had been doing lately made any sense. "Why?" Staring at Elizabeth Jason notices her gaze never stays on him, but her eyes keep darting around, as if she was watching for something. "Elizabeth what is going on?" Jason asks pulling harder on his arm and she is forced to let go of his hand.

Elizabeth's eyes go wide when she sees the elevator doors open and Sam comes into view. Bringing her gaze quickly back to Jason she notes the wary and confused look in his eyes, but goes for it anyways. Lunging towards Jason she lands half on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck to keep her from falling on the ground. "You are just so important to me Jason, I don't want to see you hurt." She says, keeping her gaze on Sam. Elizabeth knows the second the other woman sees them because Sam freezes. Smiling at her success Elizabeth closes her eyes.

------

"So how long of wait will it be?" Sam asks waiting for the elevator to come to a stop and the doors to open.

"Well Patrick didn't know the normal technician was out on leave so it actually might take longer than normal. If you and Jason just want to go Patrick or I can call you with the results. I'm sure you don't want to just wait around the hospital."

With a grateful smile Sam nods her head. "That would be really great." When the doors open Sam's eyes first land on the nurses' desk where Jason had said he would be, but he wasn't there. "Now if I can just find him we can be on our way." Sam says her eyes wandering around the floor.

"Oh there he is!" Robin says pointing a finger towards the waiting area.

Following the direction of Robin's hand Sam's smile falters and disappears completely and she stops walking. Yep there he was…with Elizabeth…on his lap? Closing her eyes and shaking her head Sam takes another look, but the view hasn't changed.

**Ok so I'm leaving you with a small little cliffy…how is Sam going to react? What's going to happen to Elizabeth? Can't wait to hear what you all have to say! Thanks again for the AMAZING reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**No this isn't a trick…I actually am updating! And it's you reviewers who deserve all the credit for keeping me from giving up! So I'm going to thank you all so SO much for not quitting on me when I disappeared. I won't go into detail for my long absence but will just say that I got a rude awakening about my writing awhile back that hurt a lot. It kinda made me freeze and I couldn't write anything at all and then after awhile I just got used to not writing. But I think I finally pushed through it…I hope! And I'm going to try really hard to not let it affect me anymore. But anyways…on with the update! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks again for still reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Jason pulled into his parking spot in the underground garage of Harborview Towers while putting the car in park he turns to face Sam in the passenger seat. "Do you want to talk about it now?" She turns to stare at him, giving away nothing with her poker face and just shakes her head instead of voicing a response. Sighing Jason pulls the keys from the ignition and gets out of the car to join Sam on the other side. "You haven't said anything since we got on the elevator at the hospital Sam." And even then all she had said was she didn't want to talk now and she wanted to go home. Not wanting to make matters worse Jason had let it go for the moment and taken Sam home, but throughout the whole trip back he had been trying without success to get her to open up. He had to know what she was thinking if he had a shot of fixing whatever damage Elizabeth had created with her latest stunt. He knew it looked bad, knew Sam had to be upset, but her experience as a con and her PI work had made it impossible for Jason to figure out what her silent treatment meant. He never thought he would've rather have Sam create a scene, but compared to the silence her yelling would at least give him an idea of where to start. "Sam..." Jason starts to say her name, but when she holds up a hand to silence him he just sighs again and shakes his head.

Sam apparently still wasn't willing to talk and the two of them made their way to the elevator. Waiting in silence for the doors to open Jason thinks he can understand now why everyone complained at how quiet he could be. He never had understood how unnerving long periods of silence between two people could be until now with Sam. When the doors finally opened Jason entered behind Sam and watched her as she pressed the button for the top floor. Jason didn't know if he was imagining the tension on the elevator or if it was real, but looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye he tries to decide if she would allow him to touch her. Before he can come to a decision the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open to the top floor. As Sam goes to step off the elevator Jason follows closely behind her. "Sam talk to me."

"Not now Jason!" Sam says shaking her head and ignoring his persistent gaze. She felt it on her the whole ride home and she knew he was trying to get her to open up, but she couldn't…especially not in the hospital where everyone would hear about it, not in the car where she felt trapped by the confined space, and definitely not in the middle of the hallway where anyone could interrupt. Digging in her purse for her key she can still feel Jason's gaze on her and tries to ignore it as she shoves the key into the lock harder than necessary. Making her way into the penthouse Sam flips the light on and is glad to see that the place was empty. Not just because she truly wanted her friends to go live their own lives, but also because she didn't want an audience.

Jason closed the door behind him and when Sam flipped the lights on he scanned the penthouse and found the place appeared empty, which was nothing short of a miracle. "Wait right here I'm just going to run a quick check to be sure the place is secure." And before Sam has a chance to respond, not that she even would, Jason was up the stairs and back down before she had gotten settled in the living room. Joining her on the couch Jason watches Sam warily and wonders what to expect now. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"How bout something to drink?" Sam asks instead of answering Jason's question and rising back up from the couch. "Water? Coffee? Something a little stronger sounds good at this point, but it's only three in the afternoon so that's probably not the greatest idea…But we're both adults and what's one little drink in the daytime right? Right. I'll just go see what we have on hand." Rambling Sam starts past Jason, but freezes when he reaches out grasping her elbow. "So that's a no to the drink? Are you hungry? We didn't stop by Kelly's for burgers like we originally planned."

Jason couldn't believe the complete change in Sam. She went from mute to rambling in an instant, but she still hadn't mentioned Elizabeth. "We are going to have to talk about it Sam." Jason says knowing as much as he would love to just forget the whole incident…they couldn't. Jason had to be sure Sam knew that it meant nothing and that he hadn't encouraged Elizabeth.

Shaking her head lightly from side to side Sam brushes her bangs behind her ears before crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I don't want to Jason. I don't want to talk about it."

"Sam I really think we have to." Jason insists a little uncomfortable being the one suggesting they talk.

"Well I don't." Sam shakes her head again.

"You're obviously upset about it…

"Of course I'm upset Jason!" Sam snaps shaking her head. "Why wouldn't I be?" Turning to pace again this time Sam comes to a stop on the other side of the couch, needing distance so she didn't pummel Jason out of frustration and end up hurting herself from over exertion. "I have every right to be upset Jason! Don't you think I have a right to be upset?" She asks turning to glare at him. "I think I have a right after what happened today…after what I and everyone else in that hospital saw."

"I know Sam. I know how it looked, but…"

"But none of that matters Jason because I don't want to talk about it." Sam shrugs her shoulders and stares into his deep blue eyes.

Incredulous Jason only breaks eye contact to rub his hands roughly over his face. "Sam you're making no sense right now." He says on a sigh while dropping his hands at his sides.

"Why Jason? Because I don't feel like discussing Elizabeth over and over again? Because I don't feel like dissecting every look and touch she sends your way? Because I want to just try and pretend that Elizabeth Spencer isn't going to be a major road block for my peace of mind for the rest of my life?"

"Sam…" Jason takes a step towards her, but freezes when she holds up a hand to stop him.

"No Jason…you wanted me to talk so let me talk." Chewing on her bottom lip Sam clasps her hands together and rocks back on her heels, taking a moment to sort through everything she was feeling. "I didn't think it was possible to despise that nurse more than I already did, but today I realized there is just no end to my hatred for that woman. Just like there doesn't seem to be one for the pain seeing you with her can cause me." With a deep breath Sam holds Jason's pained gaze. "But I can't let that anger and pain affect me anymore than it already has. I can't let her get to me or she wins." Which Sam would never let happen again.

"So…what does that mean for us?" Jason asks feeling confused, but hopeful at the same time.

Needing the comfort of his touch and knowing he probably felt the same Sam crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist for what was supposed to be a quick hug. Except once she was in his embrace neither wanted to part and Sam just rested her head on his chest and sighs. "We have a tough road ahead of us, but I'm not going to let Elizabeth run me off…not again." Sam murmurs, her words slightly muffled by his shirt.

Releasing the breath he had been holding Jason lowers his head to rest on top of Sam's and slowly starts running his fingers up and down her back. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. When I turned around and saw you standing there I knew how it looked. And I could tell you were upset, but then you just stood there not saying anything I didn't know what to think. I kept waiting for you to react, but you never did."

"I didn't want to chance it…I only had a loose grasp on my control right then and it was all spent on not lunging over the waiting room chairs and clawing her doe-eyes out." Sam says with a small smirk, leaning back to stare up at him.

"And now?" Jason asks lifting a hand and brushing back her bangs.

"Now… I just get a warm tingly feeling just picturing the look on Elizabeth's face when you dropped her to the floor." Her smirk turning into a full fledge smile at the visual.

"She means nothing to me Sam." Jason whispers while leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Nodding her head Sam's smile slowly disappears as the situation gets serious once again. "If I thought any differently I wouldn't be here."

"I just want you to know that. Even if I have to remind you every day I will."

"Well I don't think every day will be necessary…" Sam's words fade as her stomach starts to grumble, causing them both to chuckle. "I know I was just trying to use it as a diversion earlier, but I really am going to have to eat soon."

Smiling Jason brushes a hand through his hair. "Do I have to even ask if there's anything in the kitchen to eat?"

"Well…" Sam says coyly. "You might be able to find some microwave popcorn and diet soda."

Unable to hold back his scoff he shakes his head. "How is that possible that's all you have with the four of you holing yourselves up in here and that's the only food you have on hand?"

"Well for Spinelli of course there's orange soda and his potato chips, but do you really want to face the wrath of him if his staple food isn't here when he gets home?"

"And what about your little surfer friend? Does he not eat?"

"STEPHEN..." Sam says his name with a lot of emphasis as she picks up her purse she had set down earlier. "He's so used to living with me that he's adjusted to my way of eating."

"Which is Chinese takeout every day with greasy hamburgers to mix things up?" Jason says tongue in cheek.

"You never seemed to complain?" Sam responds just as sarcastic turning to face him hands on hips.

Smiling Jason just nods his head, Sam was right he never did complain. But what she didn't know is that there were some nights he would stop by Kelly's and get a quick bite to eat before heading home. "So do you want to go to Kelly's?" When Sam nods her head Jason pulls out his keys. "Ok I'm just going to go across the hall quickly and check my messages. Can you wait here for me to return?"

Sighing Sam nods her head again. "Yes Jason, I won't step out until my guard dog is in place."

Jason stops with his hand resting on the handle and stares back at Sam. "I just don't want to give Jerry an easy opportunity to get to you Sam."

"I know Jason." Sam says sitting back down on the couch. "That's why I'm going to wait for you right here."

With one final glance to be sure Sam really wasn't going anywhere Jason hurries across the hall not wanting to make her wait. Coming back across the hall Jason finds Sam still sitting on the couch staring off in space. "Are you ready?" Jason asks when Sam doesn't rise right away.

"What…oh…yea." Sam says slowly rising and shaking her head, her brow scrunched.

'Is everything ok?" Jason asks concerned. "Did you have another memory?"

Sam finally catching on to Jason's concern quickly waves it off. "No Jason I'm fine. I was just thinking is all."

"Care to talk about it?" Jason asks hesitantly.

Sam just as hesitant looks down at her feet briefly before raising her gaze back up to Jason's. "It's about Elizabeth." She says sighing. "I know I said I don't want her to get between us and I don't! And as much as I wish we could just ignore her that's not going to be easy either. Because she's always going to be there Jason, a part of our past…and well a part of our lives today and every day."

"Sam what's going on?" Jason asks, but knows she didn't really hear him over her rambling.

"And it's not going to be easy, I know that. But I want you to know I'm going to try."

"That's great Sam, but where is this coming from?" Jason asks once she stops talking.

"Well from the fact Elizabeth is going to have to be involved in our lives forever, even if it is just as Jake's mother…she's not going to be going anywhere and I can accept that."

Finally starting to understand what Sam was trying to get at Jason sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Sam about Jake…" But Sam wasn't listening.

"And maybe I'm overreacting and maybe you still haven't claimed Jake…and if you haven't that's a whole other conversation we are going to have to have…but either way you two have that little boy in common…"

"Jake isn't my son." Jason says while Sam was still talking, knowing that there wasn't any good way to tell her except straight forward.

"…and since you two are his parents Elizabeth will be coming…What?" Sam says finally hearing Jason's words.

"Jake isn't mine Sam."

"Oh Jason please don't tell me you really haven't claimed him yet." Sam groans stomping her foot. "I don't know what Elizabeth has said to keep you out of that little boys life, but you would make a great father Jason!"

"Except I'm not his father Sam!" Jason says a little harsher than he planned and when Sam just frowns at him he sighs and turns to pace the floor before standing in front of her again. "I'm not Jakes father." Jason says again, quieter this time. "Lucky is."

**Ok so another smaller cliffy…but one I'm sure you all either were hoping for or could guess was coming. But I hope you all enjoyed this update. It was a LONG time coming and for that I apologize a million times! You all deserve better and have been really great! I'm going to try harder to push past my writers block and get you an update faster! Thanks again to everyone who is reading! I hope you are enjoying the story. And thanks for the reviews! You are all AMAZING! If it wasn't for you this would most likely been left unfinished.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I just want to say WOW you are all amazing! You're reviews are awesome and just what I needed! Thanks everyone for your kind words and encouragement! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Slamming her clipboard down hard on the shelf Elizabeth gets great satisfaction from the loud slamming sound that echoes throughout the supply closet. But when a stack of surgical glove boxes tumbles down and knocks over a box of bandages Elizabeth lets out a groan before bending down to start picking up the mess she created. Grumbling to herself she starts slamming the supplies back on the shelf, but it does little to relieve her frustration. She had been in the supply closet for almost an hour now doing inventory and she was starting to get restless.

After Jason and Sam had left the hospital Elizabeth had tried to get back to work, but with all the looks and whispering she had trouble concentrating. So when Epiphany offered her an escape from the stares she jumped at the chance without asking what the job was. She hadn't cared since she had been so embarrassed at the spectacle Jason had made of her…and for that wretched woman! If Elizabeth hadn't been concerned for Jason's well being she would never talk to him again. She still couldn't believe how he just treated her so poorly.

_Elizabeth could feel Jason struggling with what to do. She had lunged into his lap out of nowhere and he was caught off guard. She could feel his arms hesitant to wrap around her to prevent her from falling. "Oh Jason!" Elizabeth calls out watching over his shoulder as Sam stands frozen by the elevator_

"_Elizabeth let go!" Jason grounds out through clenched teeth and squeezing her arms in his hands trying to get her to release her grip on his neck and shoulders, but she wasn't budging._

"_I'm here for you Jason." She whispers watching Sam and Robin have a brief discussion before both start heading towards her and Jason. Steeling herself for whatever outburst Sam was going to make Elizabeth closes her eyes again and tucks her chin into Jason's shoulder, enjoying the muscle she feels beneath her hands. It's been a long time since she actually had held him. She forgot how great it felt being in his embrace._

"_Jason! Elizabeth! What's going on?" Robin asks now standing right behind them._

_Elizabeth lifts her head to stare up at the two women, but before she could speak she feels Jason's lap shift beneath her and the next second she was falling. Falling fast and hard to the floor where she lands with a big thud. "Jason!" Elizabeth shrieks getting over the shock of being dropped to the ground, but he wasn't paying her any attention._

"_It's not what it looks like." Even though Robin had been the one to ask the question Jason was looking straight at Sam. "Sam you have to believe me." Jason says reaching out for her, which caused Elizabeth to grind her teeth. She got mild satisfaction when Sam stepped out of his reach, looked like this was going to be easier than before._

"_I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."Robin says ever the optimist._

_Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Elizabeth holds out a hand to Jason, but he completely ignores her on the ground and steps around Elizabeth and the chairs to stand next to Sam. With a huff Elizabeth pulls herself to her feet without his help and rubs her hip in hopes to gain at least an apology from Jason for dropping her so hastily, but he only has eyes for Sam. "We were just talking." Elizabeth assures Robin with the most sincere and innocent smile. Elizabeth was expecting someone to ask why she was on Jason's lap if they were just talking, but nobody did. Probably because Robin was too nervous to ask that question, Sam appeared to be engrossed on something behind Elizabeth's back, and Jason kept staring at Sam. "Jason I'm not finished talking to you." Elizabeth says trying to gain his attention once again, earning a glare from Sam and Robin to have a sharp intake of breath._

"_Sam…" Jason asks quietly._

"_Can we just get out of here?" Sam asks just as quietly and without waiting for a response she turns and heads towards the elevator._

_Clenching his jaw Jason gives one quick glance over his shoulder and Elizabeth had figured that would be when he apologized for dropping her, but instead he said nothing. And in his eyes there wasn't an apology either, just cold anger that sent chills down her spine. "Jason…" Elizabeth says, but he just turns away from her to look at Robin._

"_Is Sam free to go home?"_

"_Yea we can call you with the test results." Robin says her gaze continuing to bounce between Jason and Sam before hesitantly looking back at Elizabeth with a look of confusion._

_With a nod of his head Jason he follows after Sam and makes it just in time to catch the elevator. Staring after him Elizabeth silently fumes at how easily he dismissed her…and once again for Sam! Without looking around Elizabeth could feel Robin's eyes, along with half the floors other occupants, all staring at her intently. "Well I better get back to work." She says with a quick smile at Robin before escaping to the nurses' desk._

Elizabeth still couldn't believe how terribly it all had gone. Yes Sam appeared to be pulling away from Jason again, but that was only a small victory. As long as Jason continued to chase after her the way he does Sam wouldn't be going anywhere. In fact Elizabeth wouldn't be surprised if Jason was able to work his way back into Sam's good graces before nightfall. Not that it would be difficult for him. What woman in her right mind would deny Jason Morgan anything he wanted? And Sam being such a slut she would probably forgive him instantly. God that woman was a real piece of work. She had Jason wrapped around her finger and he didn't even see it! Jason deserved so much better, why couldn't he see that? Elizabeth had her work cut out for her that's for sure, but if she did it before she could do it again. And then Jason would owe her for all her help.

The knock on the door broke Elizabeth out of her thoughts. Leaving the mess of boxes and bandages on the ground she turns to find Robin standing in the doorway with a hesitant smile on her face. "Epiphany said I should be able to find you in here."

"Well she would know." Elizabeth sighs and turns back to pick up her clipboard. "Did you need something? Possibly an endless supply of cotton swabs or hand sanitizer?" Elizabeth says nudging one of the endless boxes at her feet. "I honestly don't know who Epiphany put in charge of order our supplies, but why they thought we needed all this back up supplies is beyond me. We must have enough tongue suppressors to last us the rest of the year. And that's just for this floor." Elizabeth kept waiting for Robin to chime in with some response, but she never did and she finally turns around to see Robin is frowning at her. "What's wrong Robin?"

Staring at her long time best friend and coworker Robin wonders how Elizabeth even has to ask the question. So much seemed wrong lately. "Elizabeth what was going on earlier?" Robin asks, still uncomfortable thinking about what she and Sam witnessed. It had taken her the past hour to finally decide she couldn't just let the situation go.

"Earlier? Do you mean when I was talking to Jason?"

"Talking to Jason? Is that all you two were doing was talking?" Robin asks skeptical.

"Yes Robin…why do you ask?" Elizabeth says with a little chuckle to relieve the tension in the room.

"Because I just don't understand then why you ended up in his lap."

"Oh that…that was nothing Robin, honestly!" Elizabeth's smile stiff on her face.

"Why were you on his lap Elizabeth?" Robin asks point blank. She had been trying to come up with a logical conclusion on her own and there just wasn't one. Elizabeth had no business being that comfortable on Jason's lap. Robin for a moment feared the worst and that her two close friends were having an affair, which would really disappoint her. But she could tell instantly that Jason wasn't interested in Elizabeth. He had only had eyes for Sam. Robin just hoped Sam knew that.

"I…well we were…" Frowning Elizabeth sets the clipboard down again and crosses her arms over her chest in a defensive move against Robin's questions. "Look Robin I don't have to explain myself to you and neither does Jason. We were just two friends. I'm happily married to Lucky, as you very well know."

"Well yes…or at least I thought you were. You two seemed to be doing really well in your couples counseling I thought you said. But after what I witnessed today? I can't be sure." Sighing Robin rubs her forehead. "Elizabeth you made a public spectacle of yourself for the whole hospital to see and with Jason of all people! What is Lucky going to say when he hears that you were getting comfy with the man who almost came between the two of you before?" When the nurse just stares back at her in silence Robin frowns. "Elizabeth you had no reason to be all over Jason like that! And not just because of Lucky and your family, but because of Sam and her feelings!"

"Sam?" Elizabeth seethes.

"Yes Sam!" Robin nods her head. "Where have you been Elizabeth? She and Jason are still in love with each other."

"No Robin that's not true." Elizabeth shakes her head furiously. "She's only been back in Port Charles for a little over a week. That's not enough time."

"Elizabeth he never stopped loving her…just like I suspect she never stopped loving him. These past two years the two was sort of like a pause on their relationship, but now that she's back it's started up again."

"You're mistaken Robin. It's just not possible." Elizabeth rolls her eyes. Jason couldn't possibly have felt that way for Sam, not when he was still upset over Elizabeth walking out of his life. Robin had to be wrong.

"I'm not and it is." Robin insists wondering why Elizabeth was fighting this so much. "Patrick and I have witnessed it all with our own two eyes. Their feelings for each other are just as strong as they were when Jason lost his memory and Sam stood by his side all those years ago."

"Robin you don't understand." Elizabeth says as calmly as possible even though she was fuming on the inside. Who was Robin trying to convince here herself or Elizabeth?

"What don't I understand Elizabeth?" Robin says with a tired sigh. "Because the only thing I don't understand is why you seem so opposed to Jason and Sam getting back together. Everyone else…the whole town pretty much…is placing bets on how long it's going to take before the two of them wise up and realize they're it for each other. Except for you. Why is that Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth could see Robin wasn't going to less this go and she wouldn't be fooled again and that angered the nurse because Robin was supposed to be her friend. "Whose side are you on Robin?" Elizabeth snaps.

"Sides?" Robin shakes her head in confusion. "There are no sides here Elizabeth, just a group of people I consider good friends that I want to see happy. You and Lucky with the boys have being doing so much better lately. And I think that Jason hasn't been happy for awhile, not since before Sam left at least."

"Well I thought you were my friend Robin." Elizabeth sulks.

"I am Elizabeth, but I'm also Jason's friend and Lucky's too. And Sam may never have been close with me, but I've always respected her strength and was grateful that Jason had her on his side. I would love nothing more than for her and Jason to get back together and she stayed her in Port Charles where I would finally be able to become her friend."

Scoffing Elizabeth snatches up her clipboard to keep her shaking hands busy. "Why you want that wretched woman as a friend I'll never understand." She mumbles, but Robin still understands her. "She's conning you all."

"What is so terrible about Sam? She makes Jason happy. She helps out whenever she can, risking her life to save Michael and Kristina. She has more than made up for her questionable past as a con. I think if you gave her half a chance Elizabeth you would see."

"Well that is never going to happen." Elizabeth huffs with a shake of her head. "Because unlike you and the rest of this town I'm not going to let that woman manipulate her way into all of our lives just so she can have a little fun destroying us all. She is a liar and a con! How anyone thinks they can trust her is beyond me." Pausing only long enough to see Robin startled by her outburst Elizabeth can't shut up. "You're all going to see that I'm right. Sam is playing you all for fools and when she does I for one will look forward to saying I told you so." Grabbing her clipboard and prepared to storm off Elizabeth stops in the doorway. "As for Jason and Sam still being in love with each other that's not possible for two very important reasons. First because a slut like Sam McCall, who would sleep with Jason's best friend and her mother's husband, doesn't know the meaning of the word love. And secondly if Jason loved Sam so much why would he have threatened her life resulting in Sam running away from everything she knows? Hmm?" Satisfied she had proven her point and tired of the argument Elizabeth storms out of the supply closet leaving a stunned silent Robin staring after her.

After a few moments Robin follows after the nurse down the hall with a frown. Her confrontation with Elizabeth hadn't solved anything. If anything, it only concerned Robin more. Before she had tried to convince herself it was just a misunderstanding that could be easily explained…but now she knew better. Reaching the nurses' station she notices Elizabeth at the other end of the desk chatting and laughing with one of the nurse's aides. That concerned Robin even more, something wasn't right here. She hardly recognized her friend in the supply closet and it reminded Robin of last week when Elizabeth had a similar outburst about Sam. "Anne!" Robin calls getting the attention of the nurse closest to her. "If you see Dr. Drake would you please inform him that I will be late for dinner tonight?"

"Sure Dr. Scorpio. If he asks for a reason what should I tell him?" The young woman asks.

Sighing Robin sends another quick glance towards Elizabeth who still appeared to not have a care in the world and she knows what she's got to do. "Just inform him I have to make a house call to Sam McCall and Jason Morgan."

"I'm not Jakes father." Jason says again, quieter this time. "Lucky is."

"What?"

"Lucky is Jakes father." Jason says again, understanding that it was going to be difficult for Sam to accept, he knew it had been for him.

"You mean he's Jake's father like he's always been Jake's father. He's just the man raising him, right?"

"No." Jason sighs running his fingers through his hair. "Lucky is Jake's biological father, not me." Staring into Sam's eyes Jason could see when his words finally registered in her brain. Except now she was fighting what he was saying. She was hearing him, but she was struggling to makes sense of it. Jason can relate to the feeling.

"But…but…What? How? When? What?" Shaking her head quickly from side to side Sam raises a hand to forehead to fight of the quick wave dizziness. "How is that possible?" She asks lowering her hand and staring into Jason's blue depths, hoping to find answers there.

"I don't know what you want to me to say Sam." Jason shrugs his shoulders understanding she probably had a million questions, some of which there really were no answers. Jason would know…he had asked them already. It had taken months to come to terms with the news and hadn't thought about it sense, but he didn't have that luxury now with Sam's return.

Jason appeared calm and detached, but Sam knew how deceptive that was. That Stonecold control that he is so well known for was at work right now and Sam knew beneath was probably a world of hurt and anger. "Well how bout you start with when you found out." Sam says trying to appear equally as calm, but falling short of the mark.

Jason could see Sam was trying to hold herself together and he appreciated her control, but he knew it couldn't be easy. "Well it wasn't long after you left, I can't really say how long after, because for a time there all the days ran together and I cut myself off from everyone. But it was after you had left." Taking a deep breath Jason turns to pace the small space by the couch needing to move to keep his emotions at bay. Continuing to silently pace Jason could feel Sam's gaze follow him, offering him comfort for wounds that for so long he had been concealing.

"Jason if you rather not talk about it…" Sam offers even though it kills her to do so. Because she wanted to know, no she needed to know. And if he couldn't tell her she would probably try to find the answers somewhere else.

Finally stopping his pacing Jason turns back and sighs, Sam deserved to know and she should hear it from him. "No I'm fine…it's fine." He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair, but still doesn't say anymore.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sam asks walking back to the couch and standing watching Jason intently, when he silently follows her lead Sam releases the breath she had been holding and sits. "Jason…" Sam starts to say when he still doesn't talk, but falls silent when he raises a hand.

"I'm sorry I just am trying to find the best way to explain."

"Perhaps if you start from the beginning." Sam suggests feeling her firm control slipping.

Nodding his head Jason sighs. "It wasn't too long after you left." He starts again giving Sam a quick glance before looking back at the floor. "Elizabeth had stopped talking to me after I warned her if she didn't drop her vendetta against you I would make her regret it…" Sam's sharp intake of breath cuts him off, but when she says nothing he continues. "She took out her anger on me and limited my contact with her and the information I got on Jake in hope of what I'm not quite sure. Maybe she thought I knew more about your whereabouts. I don't really know."

"Jason…" Sam says shocked to find that he had done that for her against Elizabeth.

"A few months had past and Elizabeth tried again to convince me you deserved to be punished, but I wouldn't budge and she got even more upset, said I would live to regret staying loyal to a…well to you." Jason says editing out Elizabeth's hateful words, glance at Sam he can see he has her full attention. "I didn't hear from her again until months later and then it was only because Jake was sick, really sick."

"Is he ok now though?" Sam asks interrupting Jason trying to remember if anyone had mentioned the little boy since her return.

Nodding his head Jason can hear Sam's relieved sigh. "He has something called hemophilia. He will need treatment for the rest of his life, but its manageable once detected."

"What happened?"

"I'm not even sure really. Something about getting into a tug-o-war with Cam and getting hit in the nose. Elizabeth tried to stop the bleeding, but after an hour she took him in and from there they ran all these test I suppose. I don't really know, Robin didn't call me until they realized what was wrong. And by then everyone knew that I was supposedly Jake's father. I think by the time I got to the hospital the whole town knew and was talking about it. About you and me. It was just like after you had left all over again." Jason says looking at Sam in time to notice her confusion.

"What do you mean after I left?"

"For awhile after you left town everyone speculated why. Most blamed me in some way, which they had every right to. Some figured you had gotten sick of staying in one place for so long and finally gotten back to your roots. That's all anyone could talk about."

"I didn't even realize." Sam says in awe. "I didn't even think anyone would really notice or care for that matter."

"Well everyone seemed to notice and lots of people cared. Edward even found it necessary to stop by the penthouse and order me to get my act together and bring you back here where you belong."

Chuckling Sam shakes her head. "That man always was my biggest fan." She murmurs.

"Second biggest." Jason whispers sending her a heated look, one that Sam tries and fails to ignore.

Clearing her throat Sam gives him a hard look. "We're getting off topic here."

"Right…well I got to the hospital and it was chaotic. Elizabeth still wasn't talking to me so I had to get any information from the hospital staff. From what I could piece together at the time he had some blood disorder and as they tried to get that under control they were going to give him a blood transfusion. The obvious choice for donor is a parent, but Jake is AB Negative and Elizabeth is A positive so she wasn't a possible donor which I found out later is the only reason she told everyone I was the father in the first place. They tested my blood as soon as possible, but just as a precaution…no one actually thought I wouldn't be a match. Since Elizabeth wasn't a possible donor the father would have to be."

"What happened after they tested your blood?" Sam asked, but she could already guess what the outcome was.

"I'm A Positive too." Jason shrugs his shoulders. "They didn't even have to test my blood any further than that. Robin checked and rechecked and even upon Elizabeth's insistence ran it again, but always with the same result. Jake couldn't possibly be both Elizabeth and my son. And just like that I was no longer necessary."

"Oh Jason…" Sam frowns feeling her eyes burn. She could see the sadness all over his face and hear the dejection in his voice. "I'm so sorry." Sam says quietly.

Not even acknowledging her words Jason keeps talking. "After the commotion died down over the revelation Elizabeth turned to Lucky who hadn't left Jake's side. He was match, just like I knew he would be as soon as they told me I wasn't." Rubbing his eyes with both hands Jason sighs. "After that I stuck around only long enough to be sure Jake got the treatment he needed, but I didn't belong there anymore…it wasn't my place to be there when Lucky and Elizabeth had so much to deal with."

Sam and Jason just sat there in silence. Sam was the first to break it. "What happened?"

"Jake got his transfusion and started getting better. From what I hear it wasn't long after he was released that Elizabeth and Lucky started going to counseling and working through all the problems."

"Well that's just great for the Spencer family, but that's not what I meant." Sam says her tone more sharp than she had expected. At Jason's confused look Sam felt herself getting angry and she couldn't really explain why. "What happened with the paternity test? The one that stated you were the father of that little boy…what happened to it?" Sam's anger just seemed to grow and as it built her voice grew louder until she was practically yelling. "Did Elizabeth lie all those years ago? Have the results switched to suit her needs? Or did someone just want to screw with all of us? Was it an enemy of yours that though it was some sick way of getting to you? Huh Jason? What happened!"

"No Sam." Jason says not at all surprised by her anger. He was more surprised that it took her this long before finally letting it out. "It was nothing like that."

"Then what Jason?" Sam says tiredly, her shoulders hunched. "What possible reason could there be for why we all went through that living hell?"

"Shh…Sam." Jason says reaching out to her, but she stands up and away from his grasp.

"No Jason! I want to know! I have a right to know!" Pointing a finger in his face Sam clenches her other hand into a fist. "You lied to me for months…MONTHS Jason! You kept this huge piece of yourself from me and shared it with a woman who had slowly been working her way between us. And it was all for nothing? And what about Lucky? He had been so overjoyed for that little boy and then it was ripped away from him…but not really? What the hell!" Taking a deep breath Sam rests her hands on her hips. "What about you Jason? You loved that little boy. You turned your back on all your principles and the people who loved and supported you for him. And it was all for nothing? He wasn't really yours to begin with?" Sam felt the dampness on her cheeks and that's how she knew she was crying. Wiping at the tears she lets out a shuddering breath. "What about me Jason? I lost everything. I lost my home, my supposed friends, and even myself. I lost all of that when I lost you to Elizabeth and that little boy. And for what? It was all for nothing!" Stomping her foot to relieve frustration Sam shoves at Jason's shoulders when he still says nothing. "Why Jason? Why did this happen? Who's to blame? Who did this to us?"

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake!" Sam shrieks. "We lost everything we shared because of a mistake." Shaking her head furiously Sam starts to pace. "I just won't accept that. A mistake! A mistake is forgetting to pick up groceries and having to order take out again. A mistake is forgetting to return a movie for the third week straight. A mistake is running over a friends favorite surf board. A mistake is not getting someone's paternity mixed up!" Turning to face Jason she is startled to find him standing in front of her. "I want a name Jason. I want a reason!"

"No what you want is someone to blame Sam." Jason says holding on to her two shoulders. "And I can understand that, because I felt the same way, but that just isn't possible in this situation. The lab where the results came from doesn't even exist anymore, it lost its license and was closed down after the medical board discovered that a majority of their results were mixed up. The lab was located in a town in Iowa…completely unconnected to Port Charles, the business, or anything else for that matter." When Sam still looked ready to argue Jason speaks over her. "I looked into it myself because I wanted someone to blame too Sam. Bu it was just a mistake. A very destructive one, but none the less…" When Sam started crying again Jason pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"It just doesn't seem fair." Sam speaks into Jason's chest all her anger disappearing as quickly as it came once she was in his arms.

"I know Sam." Jason runs his fingers through Sam's hair. "It's not. I know that you've been hurt so much from this and I wish I could protect it from you, but I can't." Kissing the top of her head he inhales the scent of her hair and breaths deep. "But I'm not going anywhere and we can talk about this as much as you want."

"Really?" Sam asks rubbing her wet face on Jason's chest before looking up to stare into his blue eyes.

"Yes." Jason says not even caring about the wet spot on his shirt or her red nose and damp cheeks, she still was beautiful to him. Leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips Jason pulls back far enough to rest his forehead on hers. "So do you want to talk about it some more?"

Sighing Sam shakes her head once. "Not right now…but I can guarantee that I probably will want to later. But right now I just…I have to process it all. You know? It's a lot to take in."

"I know, it's hard to accept since all of our lives have been so affected by this."

"I'm sorry Jason." Sam says reaching up and cupping his jaw. "I know how much you loved Jake."

"It was hard at first, but after awhile I've come to realize it was better this way. Now Jake won't have to grow up having two different fathers and Lucky is a good dad."

"You would be a good dad." Sam murmurs running her fingers through his hair. Watching the shift in Jason's eyes go from distant to passionate Sam leans up on her toes and presses her lips to his and wraps her arms around his neck. As his hands move down to her hips and settle on the skin peaking out beneath her shirt Sam moans at the warmth she feels from his touch.

Before the kiss can go anywhere a loud incessant knock at the door breaks them apart and Jason groans staring into Sam's brown eyes and seeing the same hunger there. "Let's just ignore it?" Jason says causing Sam to smile wide.

But the knocking doesn't stop and soon a voice can be heard yelling through the door. "Jason! Sam! It's Robin! I really need to talk to you!"

Leaving Sam by the couch Jason hurries to the door and opens it to see a concerned Robin standing on the other side ready to knock again. "Robin can't this wait? Sam and I were sort of busy."

"It won't take too long Jason I just thought you should know that…can I come in?" Robin asks not wanting to discuss this in the hall.

"Sure come in. Do you want to sit down?" Jason asks confused as to what has Robin acting this way.

"No I won't be here that long."

"Was it my tests?" Sam asks concerned now. "Did you find something?"

"What? Oh! No…sorry." Robin says sheepishly. "I didn't mean to worry you. Your tests came back fine Sam. Better than expected. You are recovering quite well."

"Is that all you wanted to discuss?" Jason asks confused once again.

"No…I wish. But I think there's something you two should be aware of." Robin knew she had their undivided attention and that made her wonder now if she was making a mistake. Maybe she was blowing Elizabeth's reaction out of proportion. But before Robin can talk herself out of it she remembers the look in the nurse's eyes and knows that they have a right to know she was acting strange. "It's about Elizabeth…"

Before she can say anymore the door burst open and in walk Maxie and Spinelli in the middle of what appears to be a frenzied conversation. Maxie sounding quite upset and Spinelli doing his best to comfort her. "Spinelli this just can't be happening! This is terrible! What are we going to do?"

"Woah! What's wrong?" Sam asks breaking into the middle of their conversation as Jason takes a big step back to stay out of it.

"The reception hall we have booked had a small fire…"

"Maximista the ceiling has completely disintegrated that's not quite so small…" Spinelli chirps earning him a glare from Maxie.

"Spinelli I don't care about the size! We had a deal! A binding contract with money and signatures and they're backing out!"

"They're returning us all our money including the deposit Maximista."

"It's not about the money Spinelli!" Maxie whines. "It's the fact I wanted the reception there! Why can't the construction crew work a little faster is beyond me." She grumbles crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait…so let me get this straight." Sam says loudly looking between the two gaining their attention and then quickly at Jason to see him squinting as if he was getting the start of a headache. Smiling in sympathy she lowers her voice. "So the reception hall you wanted is no longer available. What's the problem? Have it somewhere else Maxie."

"But this place was amazing Sam!" Maxie gushes.

"This is you putting this whole wedding together…wherever you have it it's going to be amazing." Robin says placating the young blonde and join in the conversation.

"Well that's only part of the problem…the other part is that everywhere else is already booked on the date we need. Nothing else is available!" Maxie says her voice rising.

"Well that's not quite true Maximista."

"I am not having our wedding reception at Jakes Spinelli!" Maxie shouts stomping her foot.

"But Maximista you always enjoy our time spent at that fine establishment."

"For a night on the town Spinelli, not for our wedding reception!"

As the two continued to argue Sam took a step away from the couple and found herself in Jason's embrace. Startled she hadn't even seen him move to her side she smiles up at him in apology. "It looks like we aren't going to be getting privacy anytime soon."

"That's not necessarily true."

"What do you mean?"

"We can always go across the hall."

"I like that plan." Sam responds smiling and grabbing hold of his hand and following him out of the penthouse, the others didn't even notice them leaving. "Let's just hope they don't come looking for us." Sam says once the door is shut and they're making their way across the hall.

As they pass by the elevator the doors open to reveal Stephen. "Sam!" Stephen calls out.

As Jason quietly curses next to her Sam nudges him with her elbow before turning to smile at Stephen. "What's up? If it's nothing too important can it possibly wait for later? Jason and I were umm...going to go work on my physical therapy."

"Well I don't want to keep you from that, but I think you need to know this…both of you actually since I think this Jerry character is involved."

"Jerry?" Sam says feeling a sense of dread and squeezing Jason's hand tightly in hers.

"What did he do?" Jason asks feeling Sam's tension and wishing he could prevent it somehow.

"It's our apartment…back in Miami…" Clenching his jaw Stephen as to look away from Sam's fearful gaze and sighs at the anger he sees in Jason. Good to know Sam had a great protector on her side.

"What about our apartment?"

"It's gone." Stephen says at the end of the deep breath. "The entire floor is gone."

"What?" Sam asks in shock. "How? When did it happen?"

"How do you know Jerry was involved?"

"It happened early this morning, the cops says the bomb was just big enough to do damage to our floor."

"And you think it was Jerry?" Sam asks unnecessarily. "Wait stupid question. Of course it was. Who else would do such a thing?"


	23. Chapter 23

[IMG].[/IMG]

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table staring longingly at the coffee maker when Jason comes walking in. "Morning." He says walking up behind her and crouching down to kiss the top of her head. When Sam doesn't respond he walks around the table and can see the pitiful look on her face and frowns. "Sam what's wrong?"

With a forlorn sigh Sam's shoulders droop dramatically as she points to the coffeepot. "We're all out of coffee."

Trying to hide his smirk from Sam Jason rubs a hand over his lips and nods his head in mock understanding. "Is that all?" He asks enjoying the light mood, something that had been missing the last few days.

Turning her attention to him Sam can see the amusement twinkling in his blue eyes which earns him a glare from her. "This isn't a joking matter Jason!" Sam says pushing herself up from the table and walking to the cupboards and taking turns opening and closing them as loudly as possible. "Look at this!" Sam calls over her shoulder opening up another cupboard to reveal empty shelves. "This is a serious problem."

Still amused by Sam's behavior Jason tries to keep his tone neutral so she can't tell. "If it's that important I might be able to find some coffee across the hall."

Turning sharply to stare incredulous at Jason Sam shoves her hands on her hips. "You might have some across the hall?"

"Yes Sam there might be some…"

"Jason you and Sonny import coffee! How could you possibly not have any in your own homes?" Sam asks throwing her arms in the air in frustration. She needed her morning coffee, without it the day would be unbearable.

Jason couldn't suppress his chuckle any longer and Sam's glare intensified at the sound. He forgot how dependent Sam was on the caffeinated beverage and how moody she could get without it. "Sam we have been making coffee every day, multiple times a day for everyone. We all drink coffee…"

"Spinelli doesn't drink coffee Jason." Sam snaps.

"You're right." Jason shakes his head, not taking Sam's anger personally. "But you drink enough of it for the two of you. Not to mention you offer it to all of the men when you make a fresh pot."

"They might be thirsty Jason."

"I know that Sam, but all I'm trying to say is that with the amount of coffee we go through in a day it's understandable that we have run out. No one has purchased any groceries for this place since you moved in. I've had the men going back and forth last couple of days bringing over what little food I have across the hall. There's not much left I'm sure."

"Well maybe we should fix that." Sam's turning back to the cupboards and opening them again in hopes that coffee would have miraculously appeared in the last few minutes. When there still isn't any Sam slams the cupboard and rests her head on the counter. "We have to get some coffee…" Turning back around Sam starts towards Jason. "So either call one of your men to go get me some or I'm going to go. Jerry and his threats be damned!" Standing toe to toe with him she can see his lips curving and growls in response, but before she can say anymore Maxie walks into the kitchen.

"If you two are going to be getting it on can you at least do it where we don't prepare and eat our food?" Maxie says before yawning and making her way to the cupboards. Opening the door she freezes, closes it, and then opens it again. "Where is the coffee?" Maxie asks turning around to stare at Sam who usually made the coffee every morning.

"We're out." Sam says not taking her eyes of Jason.

"You have got to be kidding!" She turns her wide stare to Jason and points a finger at him. "Can't you just go across the hall and grab yours?"

"I can't."

"Jason Morgan you have been living in this penthouse with Sam and I since Stephen left, the least you could do is share your coffee! It's not like we don't share with you."

"I would if had any, but that's just it Maxie…I don't."

"How is that possible!" Maxie shrieks. "I know you use coffee importing as more of a cover Jason, but you have to have some on hand!"

"It's no use Maxie I already went down this road with Jason."

"Well this is just not acceptable." Maxie shakes her head. "We're just going to have to make a trip to Kelly's than Sam." Maxie says walking forward and hooking her arm in Sam's who nodded her head in eager agreement. Both women freeze when Jason drops a hand in front of them. "If you value that arm I suggest you move it." Maxie says super sweetly.

Rolling his eyes at her Jason sighs. "I'm real terrified." He says in a bored tone.

"Jason it's just quick trip, we'll be there in back before you even notice we're gone." Maxie whines.

"Maxie I don't care if you go all the way to Columbia to get your coffee, it's Sam that's not going anywhere."

"What? Jason that's not fair!"Maxie says in outrage for her friend.

"It's not safe Maxie." Jason says as he stares into Sam's eyes. He could tell she was annoyed that he was stopping her, but he could accept that. What he could accept was Jerry getting to her because they were careless.

"Oh don't give me that Jason. Nobody has heard from Jerry since Stephen left for Miami and that was four days ago!"

Sam appreciated her friend sticking up for her, but Jason had a point. "That doesn't matter Maxie, Jerry is still out there and Jason is right."

"But it would only be 20 minutes." When Sam just shrugs her shoulders Maxie frowns. "You haven't been out of this building since you went to the hospital Sam. Aren't you sick of these walls? I know I would be, what with the terrible daytime television full of 'who's the daddy' talk shows and only Jason and his merry men for conversation?" Maxie says sending a glare in Jason's direction who just shakes his head in response, he had gotten used to the young blonde and her mouthy comments.

"Maxie one of the things keeping me safe right now is Jason and his men, who I get a long quite well with actually. It's you who can't seem to get accustom to them."

Scoffing Maxie crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't be the only person that thinks it's weird that I can't even go to sleep at night without having one of them make sure my room is secure. It's almost like I'm a little kid again and my daddy has to check for monsters under my bed."

Sam couldn't help but smile at Maxie's take on the new security in place, but she at the same time could see how close she was to the truth. Jason's men were in a sense looking for a monster. Sam just hoped if they found him he would be nowhere near her friends or family. She hoped Jerry would keep his focus on Sam only. "I tried to encourage you to go back home after Jerry blew up my apartment in Miami, I told you that security around here would get tight."

"Like I could leave you all alone?"

"She wouldn't be alone." Jason objects.

"No just bored to tears."

"She never complained before."

"That's because it was before she met me."

Sam couldn't take any more, not without her coffee. "Enough!" When she sees she has both their attention she sighs.

"Maxie could you just go down to Kelly's and bring back some coffee?" Jason asks.

Maxie tried staring him down, but who was she kidding? Jason had perfected the look and she didn't stand a chance. "Fine!" She says with a huff. "But I think this plan you two have come up with is just ridiculous!" She calls over her shoulder as she leaves the kitchen. Her voice can be heard from the door. "Will you get out of my way! I'm just trying to go get some coffee! You big…" Her voice is cut off by the sound of the door closing.

Chuckling Sam shakes her head as she sits back down at the table. "She's really struggling with the new security."

Jason joined Sam at the table reaching across he grabs hold of one of her hands. "We both tried to convince her and Spinelli that it would be safer for them to stay at her place." Not to mention he wouldn't mind getting to spend time alone with Sam. He wanted more than the brief moments they get now since they were sharing the penthouse with the other couple. Maxie unwilling to leave Sam fending for herself with all the mobsters, or so she said, Jason was convinced the young blonde just enjoyed pestering him and the men. Not to mention she had the uncanny ability to pop up whenever Jason and Sam got the least bit intimate. Jason was seriously considering hiring someone to return the favor since he didn't want to personally risk interrupting the young couple himself.

"If only they would listen…save them both the hassle of having to deal with the men."

"And the men from having to deal with Maxie." When Sam stares at him in confusion Jason smirks. "I've been informed by more than one of the men if Maxie continues to hand out fashion advice or just doesn't stop with her badgering that they will consider gagging her."

"She definitely can get under a person's skin if they don't know how to ignore her."

"Believe me I know." Jason sighs rubbing a hand down the side of his face.

Smiling at him Sam shakes the hand he was holding to get his attention. "I really appreciate you putting up with Maxie for me…"

"I would do anything for you." Jason says interrupting Sam's words.

Sam was speechless for a moment not just from Jason's words, but the honesty and emotion that was reflected in his eyes. Shaking her head to gain back her thoughts she smiles and him and squeezes his hand lightly in hers. "Well it means a lot Jason that you have been getting along with her, even when she makes it extremely difficult."

"Well it's not as hard as it used to be, I've grown immune to her antics since she's spent so much time around the penthouse with Spinelli."

"Don't let her know that or she'll try and up her game." Sam says laughing. "Anything she can do to keep you on your toes."

"Anything to keep me uncomfortable right?" Jason sighs leaning back in the kitchen chair. "Is she always going to be this difficult?"

"Well right now Maxie is mostly acting out because of your men Jason. You got to understand she's not used to this and so it has her a little on edge."

"Sonny and I always have men securing the building…didn't she know that?" Jason says confused.

"I'm sure in the back of her mind yes, but Maxie always just overlooked both that and the realities of what you actually do Jason." Sam says and can see he still doesn't understand. "Maxie knows what you do isn't on the up and up, with Mac as her father how could she not? And along with the fact she knows what you do isn't always legal, she also knows it can be dangerous, very dangerous. She knows all of that Jason and she ignores it. And that isn't so hard to do since you usually keep the guards around here to a minimum, but right now you have guards placed on all the entrances, the elevator, the garage, and patrolling the grounds. Not to mention the fact you have a guard following her…" Sighing Sam shakes her head. "It's a lot for her to get used to and to handle Jason…for anyone to handle really." Sam says lowering her gaze to their joined hands.

"Are we still talking about Maxie?" Jason asks rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Lifting her gaze to his she shrugs her shoulders. "I'm used to it." Sam says dismissively. "This isn't my first time in this situation, remember?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Jason shakes his head. He remembered Sam's look of disappointment and annoyance when Jason stopped her from leaving with Maxie. It may have been brief, but it was there. And she has a brave face now, but that didn't mean she didn't resent the security as much as Maxie did. "How are you doing really?"

With a heavy sigh Sam rests back in her seat pulling her hand from Jason's grasp at the same time. "I'm frustrated Jason, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"It has become more obvious the last couple of days." Jason says remembering Sam's earlier outburst over the lack of coffee.

"I've been a bitch." Sam says bluntly.

"You have a right."

Sam gives a small smile at the fact he was obviously placating her. "I just…forget it." Shaking her head Sam mentally yells at herself she wasn't going to whine. She wasn't a whiner. She wasn't going to! But staring into Jason's blue eyes she felt her resolve crumbling. After days of trying to be strong and keeping it all in she had finally had enough. "He blew up my home Jason!" Sam snaps angrily. "That man…that…that psycho blew up my home! And for no good reason since he knew I wasn't there! Why would he do that? What purpose did it serve? What did he gain from it except pissing me off and making me homeless? I am homeless now! And not just me, but Stephen is too! We're homeless because some crazy jackass."

"Sam…" Jason says her name, but is truly at a loss for what else to say. He knew she had been pretending the last couple of days. She had been too calm, too accepting of everything. "We discussed this already Sam. Jerry was probably hoping by blowing up your place in Miami would draw you out and make you vulnerable. After his failed attempt at the hospital that would be his next step…"

"I know, I know." Sam huffs running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "He is just trying to mess with me…like this is a game or something! That's exactly what he's doing. It's like chess. He makes a move and we counteract to it." When Jason just stares blankly at her Sam sighs. "Don't give me that look Jason! You know I'm right…Jerry is turning this into a game of chess. A sick and twisted version where your men are the pawns, Maxie and Spinelli are the little castles, you are the horse things, and I'm the king you all are surrounding to protect." When Jason's blank stare turns into a smile Sam can't help but grin in return. "Ok I know! I know I sound a little crazy right now, but you have to understand I haven't had my morning coffee yet and that makes me a little irrational."

The petulant tone to Sam's voice as she again expressed her need for coffee Jason couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "It's fine Sam."

"No it's not fine. You have been great Jason…all of you have. And I appreciate it, really. But I'm tired. I'm so tired Jason. And not just because of the lack of coffee, but of this whole situation! I don't like the fact that I can't walk up or down the stairs without feeling breathless at the end. Or that I can't see my friends or family without putting them at risk of some mad man who doesn't seem to value human life. I'm tired of all these holes in my memory! I'm tired Jason. So so tired! But most of all I'm tired of hiding."

"Sam…"

"Don't Sam me." She holds up a finger her eyes flashing with irritation. "I know you and I are…we are…well we are figuring things out still. And that's great, I'm glad we are. But it's been two years Jason. It's been two years and we both have changed in those years, but one thing that has not changed in that time is that I don't run. I don't hide. I'm a PI Jason. A successful PI with my own office. With a client list so large my partner and I have to turn away people. A PI that is so successful I've been called in as a consultant by the Miami PD numerous times. Do you know what all of that means Jason? Do you?"

He assumed it was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer and when Sam's nostrils flared, a clear sign of agitation he cleared his throat and sat forward. "What does it mean?"

"It means I don't hide." With a deep sigh Sam slumps in her chair and stares down at her hands, wanting to avoid Jason's gaze and the pity she figured would be there. "You have been great Jason. Really, really great. Your men…they have been great too. But we can't do this forever Jason. Jerry isn't going to give up. When he couldn't reach me he blew up my apartment. What's next Jason? He has to know I'm still in Port Charles. I wouldn't be surprised if he's figured out I'm staying here…it really is not the best kept secret you know? So what's next?"

"He can't get to you here Sam." Jason says wishing she would look at him and not down at her hands. "I won't let him get to you."

"I know that Jason." Sam says with a brief glance up before bringing her eyes back down. "That's not what worries me though. What is Jerry going to do next when he still can't get to me? I mean my apartment was empty and thank god he didn't set the blast to take down the whole building, but what about next time? What if the next time someone gets hurt?"

"We can't be sure of anything Sam."

"I know Jason, but I can't risk it either. Innocent people could possibly get hurt because I'm hiding from Jerry. He doesn't care who he hurts to get to me, but I do Jason. I care."

"I know Sam and it don't want anyone to get hurt either, but Jerry is dangerous."

"All the more reason for me to stop being a coward and deal with Jerry."

"You're not being a coward Sam, you're being smart." Jason says getting up from his chair and coming around to kneel in front of her Jason grasps both her hands in his.

"Jason I know that you…" Sam says trying to pull her hands from his, but he just holds on tighter causing her to look up in surprise. Looking into his eyes Sam doesn't see the pity she feared would be there. There isn't annoyance either like she had expected. Instead there was fear, which confused her. "Jason…?"

"No don't." Jason shakes his head. "Just listen to me for a moment. Ok?" He asks and waits for her to nod her head before he continues. "I know you are frustrated with this situation. I know it's got to be tiring not being as strong as you used to and as independent. And I know that you're brave." Clearing his throat Jason lowers his head to brush his lips over Sam's knuckles. "You are one of the bravest women I know Sam. And you're right when you say you don't hide. You fight. You always have. That's something that I admire about you…that's what I love about you." Staring into her eyes Jason can see the shock that is quickly replaced by fear before settling into something warm, that he would like to think was love.

"Jason…"

"I'm not done." He says quietly before clearing his throat again. He wasn't used to all this talking, it was hard baring your soul. "You have been so strong through all this and tolerant of everything that's been thrown at you. I don't know how you do it day in and day out, but you do and I know it can't be easy. Just like I know it can't be easy to sit and wait Jerry out, not knowing what he might do next. I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, especially when it's you that he's after. I know Sam. But I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't let anything happen to you. Do you understand that?"

The room was silent as the couple stared at each other, their hearts both beating erratically. Releasing her one hand Jason cups Sam's cheek and brushes his thumb along her jaw. "Jerry is deranged and dangerous and methodical and he is going to find a way Sam. He is going to figure a way to get to you. But I'm going to prevent that from happening for as long as possible." Closing his eyes Jason lets out a shaky breath and opens them again for Sam to see tears forming there. "I know you can't stand the thought of someone else getting hurt because Jerry is after you, but if anything were to happen to you because we relaxed security…if you got hurt I don't…I couldn't…" Shaking his head Jason sighs. "I can't let anything happen to you Sam. So I know it's hard and I know you hate it and I know you want to do something to stop Jerry from hurting anyone else. I know all of that Sam and I wish I could do something about it, but I can't. I just can't. What I can do is keep you safe. That is really all I can do and all I want to do. So will you please let me keep you safe?"

Sam finally understood the reasoning for the fear in Jason's eyes and blinking back tears of her own she reaches out and runs her fingers lightly through his hair. "You can't expect me to just stay locked away here Jason. Not when I could possibly do something to put a stop to all this. Not when by hiding innocent people could get hurt." Sam could see the conflict in his eyes, she could relate to it because part of her did want to just stay in the safety of the penthouse with Jason. But her conscience wouldn't let her.

Staring into her brown eyes Jason knows she's right, but he still doesn't like it. With a resigned sigh he nods his head and brushes back her bangs. "Okay, but be careful Sam. My men and I will do everything we can, but I'm afraid that won't be enough. So I need you to be careful."

With a small smile Sam leans forward and rests her forehead against his. "I'm always careful." When Jason rolls his eyes in response Sam chuckles lightly and releases a deep breath. "Ok maybe I'm not careful…exactly…but I'm like a cat Jason."

"A cat?" He says skeptically, wondering if how severe Sam's coffee deprivation would get before Maxie came back.

"Yes Jason, a cat." Sam says her smile growing until her whole face glows.

"Care to explain that one?"

"Well it's really not that difficult to understand. People always say that cats have nine lives and well I'm saying so do I."

Jason could help but chuckle at the thought and silently wished it were true. "Well if that's the case you're probably on what? Your seventh or eighth now?" Sam nudges him gently in the shoulder he just smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. "Let's just work on keeping you safe in this life, alright?" When Sam nods Jason cups the back of her head and leans in for a kiss, Sam meeting him halfway.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as Jason starts to stand Sam goes up on her toes so their lips wouldn't part. Jason's one hand runs up her back and cupping her jaw Sam moans in response and steps closer so her body is pressed up tightly to his. When both his hands slide to her hips and start to lift her Sam wraps her legs around his waist and Jason's hands come to rest on her bottom, holding her in place. Wrapped around Jason Sam could feel him moving, but she didn't care enough to lift her head to see where to. She notices first that he's stopped moving and then Sam feels him set her down she realizes in the back of her mind she was sitting on the kitchen counter. Breathless Sam finally lifts her head and stares into Jason's eyes for a brief moment before Jason cups her head and pulls her back in. Both were so caught up in the kiss that neither noticed someone enter the kitchen.

Clearing his throat Spinelli keeps his gaze lowered to the floor. "Uh…Stonecold? Fair Samantha?" Neither responded and Spinelli sighs and slumps his shoulders. Wishing he could just leave them be, but it was important. "Stonecold it's imperative that I speak with you and the Fair Samantha." Stepping forward hesitantly Spinelli taps Jason lightly on the shoulder which finally causes the pair to part. "Sincerest apologies Eternal Loved-Ones, but the Jackal has an update."

"Spinelli!" Jason says his name like a curse keeping his back to the younger man and staring into Sam's eyes. The hunger he feels staring back at him.

"Whatever it is can't it wait?" Sam asks trying not to show her annoyance. It wasn't Spinelli's fault Jason and her kept getting interrupted.

"It might, but Stonecold insisted the Jackal came to him immediately if there was any update on the Demented One. And the Jackal is nothing but obedient to Stonecold and the Fair Samantha's wishes."

Sharing a look of annoyance Jason helps Sam down from the counter and both turn to face Spinelli. "Have you located Jerry?" Sam asks hopeful.

"It's with deepest regret the Jackal must admit he has not."

"Then what Spinelli?" Jason asks with a feeling of anger that they still don't know where Jerry was.

"It appears the Demented One has once again played his evil hand."

"What…what does that mean?" Sam asks with a feeling of dread.

Lowering his gaze and hating to be the bearer of bad news Spinelli hands over a piece of paper to Jason for him to read. "The Jackal double and triple checked to be certain…"

Sam kept staring between Jason and Spinelli before finally resting her gaze on the man standing beside her. Staring at Jason Sam can see him physically tense and the anger cloud his eyes as he continues to read. When he finishes reading Jason looks at Spinelli and frowns. "Are you sure?"

"The Jackal wouldn't be here right now if he wasn't."

"What is it?" Sam asks unable to take not knowing any longer. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, no one has been hurt." Jason assures her. "But your office in Miami…" When her eyes immediately well up with fresh tears Jason's fist clench and the paper in his hand crumples. "I'm sorry Sam." Jason says forcing himself to relax his muscles and reaching out to pull Sam in his embrace. Running a hand down her back in an effort to comfort her, Jason looks over her head at Spinelli. "When did it happen?"

"The explosion went off at two this morning. The Jackal's computer signaled an alert after the report was filed this morning at the Miami PD. The Jackal took it upon himself to uncover as much as possible before informing Fair Samantha and Stonecold. It has the Demented One's handiwork all over it."

"Are you sure no one was hurt?" Sam asks, her voice muffled.

"The Jackal is monitoring the Miami PD closer now that the Demented One has struck the Fair Samantha's dwellings located there. If there is any further information to be found, I will be notified."

"Thank you Spinelli." Sam says turning and giving him a watery smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you…just please keep me updated."

"Of course." Spinelli says nodding his head and leaving the two of them alone.

Once Jason was sure Spinelli was gone he turned Sam to face him and brushes back her bangs. "Are you ok?"

Sam's immediate response was to say yes, but when she opened her mouth the words wouldn't form and she shakes her head. "No I'm not ok, but I think that's sort of the point isn't it? Jerry is doing this to get to me and its working, he is. I just have to decide if I'm going to let him defeat me or if I'm going to defeat him."

"And…" Jason asks glad to see the spark return to Sam's eyes.

"And Jerry Jax is no match for me, especially when I have you on my side."

Smiling at her Jason leans down and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. "That's right, he isn't. So what do you want to do?"

With her brow scrunched Sam shakes her head. "I really am not going to be able to think clearly until I get a cup of coffee. So how bout we hold off making and plans until Maxie gets back?"

"Ok." Jason says chuckling.

"Guess what!" Maxie says with excitement as she rushes through the door carrying a tray with four cups of coffee and a fifth one in her hand.

"What took you so long?" Sam asks standing up from the couch. After a little more cuddling in the kitchen Jason decided he needed to go across the hall and make some phone calls. Sam had elected to stay and wait for Maxie to show up with the coffee.

"I'm sorry, but you try rushing through the security Jason has on this building!" Maxie grumbles handing Sam a cup and setting the rest down on the table in front of them. "But I don't want to talk about that…I want to talk about the amazing idea I had while I was out."

Moaning as the hot liquid instantly perks her up Sam takes another long sip before lowering the cup to see that Maxie was practically shaking with excitement. "What's your idea?" She asks warily.

"Oh don't be that way Sam, my plan is ingenious!" Maxie says waving off Sam's negativity. "It's the perfect way to brighten your day and get my mind off of how dreary this place has gotten! Not to mention Mr. No-fun Jason Morgan can't possibly find fault with my idea since you won't even have to leave the penthouse! Honestly I don't know why I never thought of this before. It's what I always do whenever I'm having a bad day. It perks me right up!"

Needing more coffee to keep up with the blonde Sam leans forward and rests her hand over Maxie's mouth to shut her up. "Maxie just tell me what your completely ingenious plan that Jason won't find fault with is."

"We're going to have a spa day!" Maxie says excitedly at the exact same time as the door opens and Jason walks in.

"You're what?" Jason asks standing in the doorway.

"A spa day Jason." Maxie says turning in her seat to look at him. "I'm not surprised you don't know what it is since you obviously never stepped foot in one, but it's something girls like to do to help them relax. A day full of massages and wraps and make-over's is just what we need!"

"Sam can't spend a day at a spa Maxie. It's too dangerous."

"Oh see I knew you were going to say that. Which is why I pulled some strings, using Kate's name of course, and was able to get the crew we use on Crimson shoots to come here for the day."

"When?" Jason asks startled.

"Oh I don't know, they should be here in the next hour or so."

"They?" Jason says confused, how many people could you possibly need to apply make-up? Sam usually did fine on her own.

"How many people are we talking Maxie?" Sam asks smiling over Jason's obvious confusion.

"Oh just a few."

"How many is a few?" Jason asks wanting an exact number and names. "I'll need to know to prepare the men."

"I'm not sure Jason. Stefan said he would round up as much of the crew as he can. That could mean anywhere between four to ten people. It won't be hard to place them. They'll be caring with them supplies."

"What sort of supplies?" Jason asks causing both the women to chuckle.

"Tools of torture, Jason! What do you think?" Maxie asks exasperated.

Ignoring the blonde's outburst Jason looks at Sam and is glad to see she was smiling, and it was a real smile. "Are you ok with this?" He asks sort of hoping she would say no just so he could tell Maxie she couldn't have her way.

"Yea, it actually sounds kind of fun." Sam says smiling and taking another longer sip of her coffee. The squeal of laughter causes both her and Jason to jump in surprise.

"I knew you would love it!" Maxie says jumping up from her seat on the couch. "Which is why I already went ahead and took my idea a step further and invited all the girls over."

"The girls?" Sam says her hand going limp and spilling hot coffee all over herself and the couch. "Ouch! Oh shoot! Dammit!"

"Sam are you ok?" Jason asks coming to her side and grabbing the cup from her hand as she held her shirt away from her body.

"Yea I'm fine." Sam says waving off his concern, her gaze burning into Maxie's. "What do you mean the girls?"

[IMG].[/IMG]


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Here's a nice long update for you guys! I started this about a week ago and slowly worked away at it. And now I just keep rereading and making changes, but decided that if I keep doing that I might never post! So against my better judgment here is the latest chapter of Gone For Good…I hope you all enjoy and can't wait to hear what you have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

"What was she thinking!" Sam snaps pacing back and forth in the living room. "Seriously Jason, I know Maxie means well, she's one of my best friends, and I love her like a sister. But what was she thinking?" Stopping her pacing to stare at Jason who was sitting silently on the couch all he does is shrug his shoulders.

It was Spinelli walking up from the back hall and the guest bedroom that answers Sam. "Maximista knows the Goddess has been feeling quite unsettled these last couple days. Having been captive to the premises one can't help but understand your discomfort. My beloved only wants to ease that discomfort. Please let her."

Sam and Jason share a similar look of understanding before Sam sighs and turns to face the younger man. "I know Spinelli, but my sisters…"

"Maximista was impulsive yes, but she only acted out of love, you can't fault her that. Fair Samantha you have kept your distance from your loved ones and with the noblest of intentions, we all applaud your actions. I can only wonder at your strength and resolve when your mind is set. You have proven how selfless you can be, but perhaps you have earned this? Earned a day spent having fun and free of all stress. Is that not possible?" When he just receives blank looks from the two of them Spinelli shrugs his shoulders. "Perhaps it is something to think about while Maximista is busy settling the dispute between Stonecold's loyal guard and the beauticians."

"Where are you going?" Jason asks when Spinelli grabs his computer bag.

"Maximista has requested the Jackal make himself scarce and I am complying with her wishes. So for the duration of Maximista's therapeutic day of beauty and rest I will be residing across the hall…working dutifully on our search of all things the Demented One. Good day and enjoy Goddess." Spinelli makes his way out of the penthouse and when the door opens you can hear Maxie arguing in the hall.

"It's a bag full of hair supplies! Not weapons! We're talking hair brushes and blow dryers and combs! This is completely outrageous you big meathead!" Once the door closes the room is silent again.

Sighing Sam lowers herself next to Jason on the couch and rubs her hands over her face. "She has invited my sisters, my mother, Lulu, Robin, Diane, and god knows who else she has yet to mention here Jason. She invited all of these people over without any regard to security, the very same security she has been complaining about for days."

"I can always tell the men they aren't allowed through." Jason smirks imagining Maxie's face when she's told no.

With her own smirk Sam shakes her head. "I know you would love nothing better but to do just that, but even though I know it's not the greatest idea I still want to do it. I want to get a facial and paint my nails. I want that Jason. But it's not fair to put others at risk…to put my sisters at risk."

Jason wished he could ease the tension in her shoulders and remove all the worry from her mind, but he can't so instead he leans forward and brushes back her bangs. "Do you want to spend the day with Maxie and your sisters?" He asks cupping her cheek.

Sighing and closing her eyes Sam enjoys the feel of Jason's thumb brushing her cheek. "Yes I want that more than anything right now."

"Then that's what you're going to do."

"But what about the security Jason? And Jerry…!" Sam's words get cut off by Jason's lips crashing down on hers. Raising her hands to run her fingers through his hair Sam whimpers when he pulls back. "Ok I can possibly think of one thing I want more than a day with my sisters."

With a deep chuckle Jason runs his fingers through Sam's silky hair. "Say the word and my men won't let anyone through that door unless I say so."

Staring into his eyes Sam knows he means it and if Maxie wasn't outside the door with god knows how many stylists and beauticians with her Sam would be tempted. "How does tonight sound…just you and me…all alone in this penthouse?"

"Nice." Jason says brushing his lips against Sam's lightly. "But right now sounds better."

With a bright smile Sam shakes her head. "Mmm I agree, but right now Maxie is out there fighting with your men to allow Kate's team of experts in here. A group of people who are going to work their magic to make me look beautiful."

"You already look beautiful." He practically grumbles toying with a few strands of her hair, loving the feel of it. So soft compared to the roughness of his fingers. Just like the rest of her.

"Yea, well now I'm going to be plucked and waxed and glossed as well." Sam says batting away his hand not understanding his obsession with her hair.

"I don't understand why you're going to put yourself through that." Jason says grimacing at the mere thought of it all.

"Because it's fun." Sam says lightly with a shrug.

Scoffing Jason shakes his head. "Sounds like real fun."

"You just wait until they're finished." Sam says pushing herself up from the couch and away from the temptation that Jason posed.

Not moving from his spot Jason follows Sam with his eyes and sighs heavily. "Trust me Sam, I've been waiting.

Making her way back down the stairs, Sam can't help but smile at the odd mixture of people sitting in the living room. There was the team of stylists that Maxie was busily ordering around. Robin was in the corner talking in hushed tones on her cell phone. Alexis was sitting on the far, far end of the couch with Molly and Kristina sitting on both sides of her, holding their hands tightly in hers as she glared daggers at Jason sitting at the other end of the couch. Jason, who looked relieved to see Sam. Grateful for all these people in her life Sam takes a moment to thank whatever higher power that was out there for them before going to sit in between Jason and her family. "You know you don't have to stay for this, right?"

"I would just feel better if I was here…you know…just in case."

"I know you would, but really Jason. You aren't going to want to be here for this."

"No Sam!" Jason says at a whisper very aware at that moment that all the Davis eyes were on him. "I told you I was going to protect you from Jerry. I can't do that if I'm not here."

Maxie who had stopped barking orders heard the tail end of what Jason had to say and rolled her eyes before responding. "Look Jason I get the whole enforcer protective thing you got here, and it's sweet…a little overbearing at times and personally I don't understand how Sam hasn't smothered you in your sleep yet…but still sweet. But this is a girl's day and since you so obviously don't qualify that means you're out." Jason's only response was to stand up tall and cross his arms over his chest while staring Maxie down. "You think that I'm kidding, but I'm not. I take my spa treatments very seriously and I won't have your muscle bound body distracting Kate's people. Not to mention it will ruin the whole effect if you watch Sam getting ready before your evening together. You can't see her until she's all finished."

At Jason's obvious confusion Molly stands up and pulls her hand from her mother's grasp. "Just look at it like a bride and groom on their wedding day Jason. It is bad luck to see her before."

"S…Sam and Jason aren't getting married Molly!" Alexis says shrilly before letting out a high uncomfortable laugh and staring intently at Sam. "Are you?"

"What!" Sam says her jaw going slack for a moment and her gaze darting quickly to Jason before looking back at her mother. "No Alexis. Don't be ridiculous."

"Yea mom, Sam and Jason are probably still stuck in that back together, it's hard to leave the bedroom, can't keep my hands off you phase." Kristina says smiling at the choked sound her mother makes. "Marriage probably hasn't even entered their minds, not yet anyways."

The room went into a complete chaos after that with everyone talking at once as an oblivious Robin turned back to face them. "Ok that was the hospital. One of my patients took a turn and I need to be there. So I'm sorry Maxie, but thank you so much for the invite. Have fun ladies! See you around Jason." Robin says with a small wave. She pauses at the door remembering that she never had gotten a chance to talk to Jason and Sam about Elizabeth's behavior. Turning back around Robin freezes when she sees the two of them staring at each other, oblivious to the commotion of Sam's family and Maxie's people talking around them. Not wanting to wreck that Robin decides it's waited five days, what's one more?

"Robin surely someone else can watch over your patient for the day! There are enough doctors and nurses running around that place doing nothing." Maxie grumbles.

"I know Maxie, but this is one of my patients in a clinical trial that I've been monitoring. I really should be there for this." Robin says apologetically.

"But…but what about planning my wedding? I thought since we had all us girls together we could go over everything." Maxie tries pouting. "It's coming up next week you know."

"Maxie we have been planning your wedding for the last month. I can practically recite your vows in my sleep I know them so well, not to mention how many times we've gone over the menu selection and decorations." Smiling apologetically Robin shakes her head. "We are more than prepared for your big day and my patient needs me."

Maxie knows when she's lost and with a resigned sigh she waves her hand. "Fine, go be a world class doctor that saves lives, but I don't want to hear any complaints about how amazing my nails look compared to yours or how clear my pores are. Got it?" Laughing Robin agrees and leaves before anyone else has a chance to stop her. Turning to the rest of the group Maxie sighs. "Well it's just us then. Kate wouldn't allow both Lulu and I away from the office for the day and Diane is off at some sale or something, but that just means more time for us!" And like a whirlwind she was back in action and heading off down the back hall.

"And that's my cue to leave." Alexis says standing from the couch knowing if she waited for Maxie to return she would have to argue her way out of the day's events.

"What? You aren't staying?" Sam asks confused and mildly disappointed. Alexis and her didn't always get along, but Sam was hoping that they could all spend the day together. Something they hadn't done in long time.

"Mom you gotta stay!" "Come on mom!" Both Kristina and Molly chime in.

"Look girls as much as I would enjoy spending time with the three of you this just isn't really my sort of thing. And besides, I'm sure you all would have much more fun without me here cramping your style. Plus I have all this work to do at home. You girls have fun and be safe. Stay out of trouble." Alexis says making her way towards the exit.

"What possible trouble could we get into?" Kristina asks rolling her eyes at how ridiculous her mother could be.

Sam noticed Alexis's quick glance at Jason and resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead stepped forward. "Ok, it's your choice, but you're really going to miss out on a lot of fun." She says and hushes the groans from her sisters. "Let me walk you out."

"That would be great. Girls call me when you're finished here. Goodbye Jason." Alexis says with a small nod and a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

Opening the door Sam can't help but smiles politely at the guard. "Hey Robbie would it be alright if I had a little privacy with mother out here in the hall for a second?" When the man hesitates Sam marks an X over her heart. "Promise to scream for help if I need it."

"I don't know Ms. Mc…"

"I thought I told you to call me Sam?"

"You're right…I'm sorry Sam." He says with a small smile of his own, Rob had come to enjoy his little visits with Sam. And of all the security detail he had worked watching over the petite brunette had to be his favorite. "I'm not sure what Mr. Morgan would say." Robbie says remembering the last man who had allowed Sam to wander across the hall alone, Jason had been furious.

"Then why don't we ask him." Sam says on a sigh before calling over her shoulder for Jason. "Is it alright if I speak with my mother in the hall alone for five minutes?"

"Sure it's fine as long as you promise not to wander off again." He says staring intently at Sam.

"I didn't wander!" Sam grumbles. "I just didn't tell anyone I was going across the hall to lift weights."

"She's not a child Jason, Sam can watch out for herself." Alexis interjects.

"You're right Alexis she can, but under the circumstance I think a little precaution is necessary. Don't you?" His gaze darting to Molly and Kristina who were listening so intently they didn't notice they were being watched

"Let's not talk about this now." Sam quickly says with a smile for her sisters who looked dejected that they were once again being kept in the dark.

"Sam's right." Jason agrees not wanting to concern the young girls when there was no need. Jerry may be an imminent threat he still didn't have a handle on, but Jason was not going to let anyone get near Sam or her family.

"Of course I am." Sam says jokingly grabbing hold of her mother's arm and tugging her gently into the hall with her and closing the door behind them. Sighing and facing her mother Sam crosses her arms over her chest. "You know you're more than welcome to stay. More importantly I want you to stay Alexis."

"Look Sam I told you already, I have work to…"

"We both know that's an excuse and a poor one." Sam frowns shaking her head. "It's because of Jason isn't it?"

With a frown of her own Alexis tilts her head. "It's not a secret my feelings towards Jason, but he is not the reason Sam."

"Than what Alexis!" Sam shouts throwing her arms up in frustration. "What could possibly be so important that you have to skip out on a day spent with your daughters?"

"I have work to do." Alexis says again.

"Well I think this is more important, don't you?" Sam asks. "I rarely get to talk with you guys and we never get to see each other. Now Maxie has given us the perfect opportunity to do just that and you're still going to leave so you can go work."

"What are you saying Sam?" Alexis sighs.

"You don't see a problem with that" Sam says credulous.

"Whose fault is it we don't get to see each other?" Alexis asks pointedly as she blinks back what Sam assumes to be tears, but figured it wasn't possible.

"Mom…"

"No really Sam you left here two years ago and I understand it was something you had to do. And you refused to ever visit, which I admit bothered me, but again you're my daughter and you had to do what you needed to. I can't argue with that and I really have no choice but to accept it."

"And you've been great…" Sam starts to say surprised by Alexis' outburst.

"I have accepted your choices and let you live your life without comment from me for the past couple years, because you don't want to hear it. I know you don't, because I wouldn't if I were you so I have kept my opinions to myself…but that's done now." Alexis says her tone harsh and her gaze hard.

"Ok?" Sam says confused and waiting to hear what else her mother had to say.

"He has caused you so much pain Sam and not just emotionally, but physically." Alexis says closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You have been shot, kidnapped, abused, and god knows what else because of that man. And on top of all that he broke your heart and ran you out of town."

"He did not run me out of town, I left on my own." Sam says trying not to get upset with her mother. "That was my choice to leave!"

"Sam." Alexis rolls her eyes and rubs her forehead. "Fine, you left town and refused to return for some inexplicable reason having to nothing to do with Jason Morgan."

"I'm here now."Sam says quietly, knowing her words would have no effect on her mother.

"Yes, but only because your sister ran away from home and I had to practically beg you to go after her!"

"You didn't have to beg me to go after Kristina!" Sam says getting more upset.

"And even then you didn't return to Port Charles by your own free will!" Alexis says ignoring Sam's obvious annoyance. "Only after Jason practically got you killed down in Mexico in a shoot out…you almost died again because of that man Sam."

"But I didn't! I'm fine Alexis and that's because Jason was there to stop Jerry. And every day I'm getting stronger and that's because of Jason too." Sam said needing to defend him against her mother. Jason had made mistakes, Sam would be the first to admit that, but that was between her and him. Alexis needed to bud out. "He has saved my life numerous times."

"No Sam he has risked your life numerous times, it's by some twist of fate or plain old luck that you have survived through it all."

"So you're upset about Jason." Sam sighs. "I knew it!" She says stomping her foot.

"No Sam I'm not upset about Jason." Alexis disagrees. "I don't approve of Jason and his choices, I make no secret about that, but that's not what I'm upset about."

"Then what is it? What else could you possibly disapprove of?" Sam asks pacing the width of the hall. "What does the all knowing infallible Alexis Davis find faulty in my life? What am I doing wrong now? What Alexis? What!"

"It's you!" Alexis snaps without thinking and in the next instant raises a hand to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and full of shock.

Biting the inside of her lip to stop it from quivering Sam nods her head. "Well than it's probably better if you did go."

"Sam…"Alexis calls reaching out for her.

"No it's fine." Sam says waving off her the woman's grasp. "I'll be sure the girls call you as soon as we're done so they won't have to spend any extra time in my presence. Who knows what terrible things I might teach them right?"

"Sam I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Alexis pleads grasping her hands together to stop them from shaking. Wishing she had the option to reach out for her oldest daughter, but knowing it wouldn't be received well.

"Well than explain it to me Alexis." Sam says keeping her back turned.

"I just meant…what I meant was… Look Sam would you please look at me?" She asks with a tired sigh.

Turning slowly around Sam once again crosses her arms over her chest already on the defensive. "Well?" She asks when Alexis doesn't start talking.

"You are such a smart, strong, and stubborn woman." Alexis says shaking her head and giving a humorless chuckle. "You have made a life for yourself against all odds, and when others would have given up you never did. I know I don't say it often enough and I have a hard time showing it, but I love you Sam. But more than that, I am proud of the woman you have become. And I wish I could take some of the credit for how you turned out, but I can't because you are all of that in spite of me."

"Alexis…" Sam says wanting her mother stop right there.

"You are a strong woman Sam." Alexis says not finished with her say. "But two years ago I had to watch you slowly spiral down until even you were unable to recognize yourself. You lost yourself and it was because…" Pausing to take a deep breath Alexis clears her throat. "It was because of Jason that happened. That man has proven that even without a gun in his hand he can be lethal." Alexis saw the spark of awareness in Sam's eyes and tried even harder to get through to her daughter. "He is toxic Sam, everything he touches is ruined."

"That's not true!" Sam grounds out through clenched teeth, trying hard to not let her mother's words get to her. Jason and her were in a good place, Alexis was just trying to ruin it.

"He practically destroyed you Sam!" Alexis raises her voice, her frustration getting the best of her. "The woman you turned into…"

"Was a mess Alexis, I know!" Sam shouts. "And yes Jason played a part in that, but I'm just as much to blame as he is. The two of us screwed each other up and we both have paid for it. We both suffered a great deal."

Shaking her head Alexis sets her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you're still defending him! Don't you see how sad that is?"

"I get it Alexis you think I'm pathetic or whatever."

"No Sam, I would never say that. I would never even think that." Alexis says earnestly, eyes wide and a hand at her throat. "I just thought after everything that happened…after you had left your whole life behind because of him…that you would finally see him for who he really is. But I guess I was wrong. Jason still somehow has managed to worm his way back into your good graces. Are you ever going to learn when it comes to him?"

Staring into Alexis eyes Sam could see her mother wasn't trying to hurt her. She wasn't trying to be judgmental or her normal controlling self. Alexis truly was just concerned for her, she just had a bad way of showing it. "You don't know what you're talking about." Sam says not wanting to hear anymore. She didn't want to fight with Alexis either.

"I know that he's hurt you and that's enough."

"No it's not enough Alexis." Sam says with a tired sigh. Rubbing her forehead to relieve her tension Sam groans when it doesn't work. "But its fine Alexis, it's just the way things are going to be I guess."

"Sam, please, I don't want this to come between us."

"I don't either." Sam shrugs her shoulders unsure of what else there was to say. "I don't know what you want from me Alexis."

"I don't want anything from you Sam. I just want you to be happy and safe. Something I don't think Jason is capable of." With a hesitant step forward Alexis tentatively reaches out and runs a hand down Sam's arm. "And because of that I worry about you."

Sam didn't pull out of her mother's grasp, but she didn't feel any real comfort from her touch either. "You're just going to have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"But do you really?" Alexis asks with a small frown.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Staring at each other both feel like there is so much more to be said, but neither spoke up. Stepping backwards and reaching behind her for the door handle Sam releases a long exhale. "I should get back in there before Jason panics and sends Robbie out looking for me."

Clearly annoyed Alexis frowns. "It's like he has you on a leash or something." She mutters making her way towards the elevator.

"He's just trying to keep me safe Alexis. That should please you."

"It would if I wasn't so concerned with who was going to keep you safe from him." Alexis says jabbing the button for the elevator.

In that moment before the elevator doors opened there was a moment of understanding that passed between mother and daughter. Neither would admit defeat easily, it was the stubborn Davis trait at its best. Sam waited for her mother to disappear before entering the penthouse to find Jason standing right by the door, obviously waiting for her. "Did you hear everything?" Sam asks at a whisper so her sisters who were busy talking with Maxie didn't hear.

"Just the louder parts of the conversation." Jason says just as quiet and squeezing her shoulder, offering Sam more comfort in that one gesture than Alexis had the whole time out in the hall. "Are you ok?" He asks, concern evident in his eyes.

Taking a moment to think through her answer Sam sighs heavily and shrugs one shoulder. "I will be." Looking over his shoulder to see her sisters and Maxie whispering together Sam looks back at Jason. "What have I missed?"

Looking over his shoulder it's Jason's turn to shrug. "Honestly I don't know. Just after you and Alexis went in the hall Maxie came back and the three of them almost immediately started whispering. I think they're conspiring against me."

"Why do you think that?" Sam asks with a genuine smile on her face.

"Because every few minutes your little sister keeps looking up at me and smiling." Sure enough Sam watches as her baby sister Molly's gaze wanders to Jason and she smiles, a sweet, innocent little smile.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid." Sam chuckles. "Besides she's a little girl Jason, what harm could she possibly do?"

"Under the guidance of Maxie and Kristina I don't even want to know."

At his words Sam's chuckle turns into a belly laugh which only quiets down when Molly separates from the group at the couch and wanders towards them. "So I take it you couldn't convince mom to stay." Molly says joining them.

"No, sorry, it looks like it's going to just be the four of us. But that will be fun too."

"Oh I know." Molly agrees. "And let's not forget Jason of course."

"Jason may be staying, but I don't really think he plans to take part in any of the treatments Maxie has planned Molly. That's not really his thing." Sam says bending down to be at the young girls level.

"Really? Because we were just discussing how great we think Dazzling Denim blue would go so well with his eyes."

"Denim what?" Jason asks his eyebrows disappearing into his forehead.

"It's a shade of blue Jason." Molly explains as if he were a small child. "It just so happens that it is available in a nail polish and we have some on hand."

"Molly I'm not painting my nails blue." Jason says simply shaking his head and crouching down next to Sam so he too is at Molly's level.

"It's Dazzling Denim, completely different than blue Jason." Molly sighs. "But it's alright, there is also a clear nail polish they can use as well." Then leaning forward she looks closely at Jason's face before calling over her shoulder. "Maxie I can see that Jason is probably going to need the exfoliating facial cream." Turning back to stare at him she has that smile on her face again, except up close it looks less sweet and more wicked. "We'll clear those pores right up."

Jason bolted right up and turns to glare at Sam who was shaking she was laughing so hard. "You think this is funny?"

"Don't you?" Sam asks through her laughter. When Jason just continues to stare at her Sam reigns in her laughter by taking a couple of deep breaths.

"If you plan to stay Jason you are joining us in everything we do." Maxie calls from her spot on the couch.

"That's right." Kristina chimes in.

"And we're talking the whole works." Molly says hands on her hips, looking much older than her years. "Facial, nails, skin treatment, massage, and…your hair."

"No." Jason chuckles uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking quickly at Sam for backup he is disappointed to find she would be no help since her shoulders were once again shaking as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Yes." Kristina and Molly say in unison.

"No!" Jason shakes his head looking between all of them.

"If you stay, you join in." Maxie crosses her arms over her chest. "Those are the rules."

"Maxie I am staying and I am not letting any of your people near me." Jason crosses his arms over his chest. "Or my hair."

Rolling her eyes at his macho stance Maxie steps forward until she's toe to toe with him and crosses her arms over her chest, mirroring him exactly. "Jason, don't make me take out the hot wax." The silence that followed was broken by Sam's loud burst of laughter.

Parking in front of the Sonny's house a part of Jason still can't believe he let Maxie get away with the stunt she pulled earlier. He should've stood his ground, but Sam had made a valid point that Jerry wouldn't be able to get anywhere near them in Harborview Towers with all the men Jason had on the building. So after threatening bodily harm on all the guards Jason had agreed that he would leave the girls to do whatever it is they were going to do and he would be back at the agreed upon time for his and Sam's evening together. Looking at his watch Jason sighs, it was going to be a long day.

Standing outside the front door of Greystone he can already hear the raised voices coming from inside, Jason just wasn't sure who the voices belonged to. Walking right in like always he finds both Max and Milo standing guard outside Sonny's door, or at least they were supposed to be standing guard. The two were too busy muttering to each other to even notice Jason had entered the house. Not that he was surprised Carly and Claudia's voices could be clearly distinguished now along with everything they were saying. With another, longer sigh Jason rubs the back of his neck and taps Max on the shoulder to get his attention. "How long have they been at it?"

"About an hour I think." Max says standing up tall and gesturing for Milo to do the same.

"Where's Sonny?" Jason asks, hoping the answer is that he's at the office so Jason could avoid the two arguing women.

"As far as I know he's still in there with them." Max shrugs his shoulders.

"Unless they've done something to him." Milo mutters with a sympathetic shake to his head and looking at Max for agreement.

"The two of them are certainly mad enough." Max agrees. The three men stand there in silence for a moment. Jason busy trying to decide if he should just leave and the brothers both waiting for orders.

"Should we go rescue him?" Milo finally asks.

"No, I have to talk to Sonny anyways. You two just stay here."

"You got it." Max says clearly pleased he wouldn't have to face the two women.

"We'll be out here if you need anything." Milo offers cheerfully.

"Right." Jason grumbles before entering the living room. The voices only becoming louder now, causing Jason to wince at the pounding in his head. Walking towards Sonny who was sitting on the couch, head rested back, eyes close, and a drink in his hand Jason taps him on the shoulder. "You really should break them up."

"I've tried twice now and got nowhere for my troubles, they just keep at it." Sonny says before taking a long sip of his drink.

Rolling his eyes Jason walks around the couch and goes to stand next to the two women. "HEY!" He barks causing them both to jump. "Whatever it is take this somewhere else I have to talk with Sonny." Jason says once he has both their attention.

"Jason I don't know if your damaged brain can comprehend this, but I am Sonny's wife and as his wife this is my home as much as it is his. And that means I have every right to be here and not you, or this attack dog you two are two dense to put down, is going to get rid of me." Claudia sneers at Carly.

"It's funny you should mention dogs Cujo." Carly mutters her hands clenched into tight little fists.

"You know what your problem is Carly?" Claudia taunts.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Carly rolls her eyes.

"You just can't handle the fact Sonny has found a woman that is able to fill your shoes in his life. That makes him happy when you can't!"

"Oh please." Carly scoffs.

"You also can't handle the fact that Michael clearly has a better relationship with me than with you." Claudia smirks.

"You leave my son out of this you treacherous, lying, piece of…"

"ENOUGH!" Jason shouts again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Claudia I think you have said more than enough, just leave."

"I thought I had made myself clear before, or do you need pictures to help you understand?"

Irritated with her smart mouth and her antagonistic comments Jason has to clench his fists and count to three. "Fine, just stop talking."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Claudia says in outrage.

"Like you're something special?" Carly snaps.

"I'm Sonny's wife."

"Like that means something?"

Grinding his teeth Jason turns and grabs Carly by both her shoulders and pushes her back a step. "Would you quit it! You're supposed to avoid stress. What is this doing to the baby Carly?"

"Oh the baby is fine Jason!" Carly waves off his concern with one hand while rubbing her pregnant stomach with the other. "In fact she's been kicking up a storm since we started yelling, I think she enjoys hearing me lay into that tramp."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Jason runs a hand down the side of his face. "Ok, fine, but what about your health? Your blood pressure? Arguing with Claudia can't be good for you."

"Are you kidding!" Carly laughs. "I've never felt better! In fact the last time I felt this alive I think was back when Sam and I would get into it. I haven't had a good fight since she left. I think I've missed it." Looking over his shoulder Carly's gaze narrows as she watches Claudia pouring herself a drink. "Although Claudia isn't nearly as good an adversary as Sam was, but she'll do since I plan to get along with Sam from now on." At Jason's shocked look Carly smiles. "I wouldn't want to possibly drive her away and send you back into your depression."

"Well thanks for that, Sam and I both appreciate it, but could you possibly resist fighting with Claudia? At least until your health is no longer at risk?"

Staring at Jason Carly exhales loudly, she can't possibly deny him when he has his sincere face on. "Fine, but you wreck all of my fun." She grumbles.

"So tell me what convinced you to finally leave your precious Sam's side?" Claudia calls out. "Not that I've missed you or anything, I'm just surprised that you finally gave the woman some space. Or let me guess…she kicked you out didn't she? Sick and tired of dealing with a man made of stone all the time?"

"Claudia would you please detract the claws, maybe just for the moment?" Sonny sighs standing from the couch and making his way to his desk.

"I'm just making a general observation that's all." Claudia shrugs her shoulders. "I can't imagine Sam finds Jason's company very stimulating. The man doesn't speak and the only meaningful relationship he has appears to be between him and his gun."

"Don't even try and pretend you know what is going on between Jason and Sam. What the two of them have goes so much deeper than you will ever know." Carly warns.

"And I'm sure it just eats you up inside that some woman has that meaningful of relationship with Jason, your best friend. Doesn't it?"

"It used to." Carly says in a clipped tone. "But I've seen what Sam means to Jason and if someone can make my friend that happy, than who am I to complain?" Carly's words shocked both Jason and Sonny, who never thought they would see the day Carly would be so mature and sensible about Sam, or any woman for that matter.

"Then why can't you accept me in Sonny's life?"

"Because Sam loves Jason and makes him happy. The two of them have put each other through hell and still seem to find a way to forgive. What they have is real and is deep. What you have with Sonny is a business arrangement that you father came up with so he could finally get rid of you for good. The two of you don't love each other, you mean nothing to him, and when Sonny finally realizes he doesn't need you around you won't even be missed. Unlike Sam who's absence was felt throughout the whole town."

"You bitch!" Claudia snarls with a threatening step forward.

"Watch it." Jason steps between the two women glaring at Claudia until she backs down and then he turns his gaze to Carly. "Control yourself."

"Is everything alright with Sam?" Sonny asks.

"Yea she's as good as can be expected." Jason says, keeping an eye on the two women. "She's getting a little restless, but that's not too surprising with all the security."

"She understands though right? Jerry is psychopath." Carly says rubbing a hand over her belly.

"She does, but it's hard sometimes." Jason sighs. "Sam is used to taking actions against an enemy and in situations like this it goes against her nature to hide."

"But it's safer for her that way." Sonny says as if that's all that matters.

"To Sam that doesn't matter…this is a woman who went head to head with Manny to prove he wasn't healed during his trial. Sam doesn't do easy, she does what she needs to get the bad guy." Jason says his gaze wandering to Claudia who was surprisingly quiet. "We're supposed to discuss a new plan of drawing Jerry out, but that's going to have to wait."

"Why?" Claudia asks, finally joining into the conversation.

"Maxie." Jason says the name as if it were a curse.

"What about her?" Sonny says confused.

"She has this day planned…some sort of spa type treatment…I don't know really." Jason shrugs his shoulders. "Something about faces and nails and hair. All I know is I'm not allowed back at the penthouse until I get the call. It's just the girls today."

"A girls day!" Carly says brightly. "And I wasn't invited?"

"Neither of us were." Claudia chimes in arms crossed. "Why's that?"

"Well you weren't invited because nobody likes you, I would think that was obvious." Carly rolls her eyes. "But me? Everyone knows it's not a party without me."

"It's not a party Carly, it's a spa thing."

"Well whatever, I'm sure it was an oversight that I wasn't invited." Picking up her purse from the couch she smiles. "No worries, no hard feelings. I'll see you all later." And before anyone could say anything to stop her she was out the door.

"Should we be worried?" Sonny asks Jason with a wary look.

"I don't know." Jason sighs.

"Doesn't it really matter?" Claudia snaps. "Why don't the two of you let Carly's husband, Jax, take care of her? Especially you Sonny. Or have you forgotten you have a wife of your own you should be worried about?" At the confused look on Sonny's face Claudia lets out a frustrated shriek. "Me you moron! God it's no wonder the two of you can't keep a woman in your life! You're both too busy with that blonde one-woman wrecking ball!"

"Claudia don't be that way!" Sonny calls as she makes her way towards the patio door. "Carly is the mother of my boys, of course I'm going to worry about her."

"Right, that's all it is." Claudia rolls her eyes, but doesn't stop walking away.

"Claudia!" Jason calls out before she's able to exit the room.

"What!" She snaps turning back to glare at him. "I'm leaving the room Jason like you wanted. What more could you possible want?"

"Just remember what I said."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay away from Sam."

Rolling her eyes again Claudia holds up her hands in a gesture of innocence. "I'm not going to harm a single hair on your precious Sam." Turning on her heel Claudia opens the patio door and slams it closed behind her. Walking into the courtyard to be sure no one could over hear she pulls out her phone and dials. When the voicemail picks up she growls into the phone and waits for the beep. "Listen up! Your time is running out. Enough with these little games. I want Sam McCall and Jason Morgan taken care of." Snapping her phone shut Claudia turns back around to see Jason staring out the window at her. With a coy wave and a smile Claudia doesn't let it show that he unnerved her. Walking away she can still feel his gaze on her back and knew that time was running low.

With his back to Sonny Jason watched Claudia as she talked on her phone. "I don't know who she's calling Sonny, but I know she is up to something."

"Do you think it has something to do with Sam?" Sonny asks from his spot at the desk.

"I don't know." Jason shakes his head. "But she was listening very intently when we were discussing Sam and from what I hear from my men she's been asking a lot of questions."

"I know." Sonny sighs. "I just don't know if it's just curiosity or if it's something more."

"With Claudia I think it's safe to assume it's always something more." Jason murmurs watching as Claudia turns to stare at him after hanging up her phone. She smiled and waved as if she didn't have a care in the world, but Jason could tell it was an act. She was hiding something, but if Claudia valued her life at all she would follow his warning and leave Sam out of whatever it was.

Sam was busy getting a massage from a very buff, very good looking, very gay man named Paulo. Groaning when he started kneading a knot in her lower back she almost didn't hear the knock at the door, followed by Robbie's voice. "Umm…Ms. Mc…umm Sam…there is someone here to see you."

"Whoever it is better be female or man prepared to have his eyebrows waxed." Maxie calls out from the massage table next to Sam, causing everyone to laugh.

Sam's laughter fades as the voice of the last person she ever expected filled the room. "I'm going to be a bigger person here and not make a big deal out of the fact I wasn't invited to this little girls day. BUT only on one condition." Sam lifted her head to see Carly standing in the doorway arms wide and the smile on her face bright. "I get to stay."

**Quick little note to everyone…Classes started for me this week so my time isn't really mine anymore, but I don't want you all to worry. I'm not going to forget this story, promise! Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing…you all are the greatest!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, time has just gotten away from me with school and everything! But I finally was able to sit down and focus on this story! I just want to say a quick thanks to you who review, you are the greatest and keep me motivated! So kudos to you all! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this latest update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Jason's men, who had been hiding away in the kitchen, came rushing out after the loud commotion Carly made. But once they had received the all clear from both Robbie and Sam they slinked away before Maxie got on their cases again for interrupting. At the same time both Sam and Maxie rise from there massage tables and wrap themselves in robes. Looking at each other a silent conversation passes between the two women. Sam raises a questioning brow wondering if Maxie had invited Carly and Maxie responds with a frantic headshake and mouthing the word no over and over again. Nodding her head Sam then turns to see Carly chatting happily with her sisters, they appeared to be discussing nail polishes and their favorite colors.

With a deep breath Sam straightens her spine, mentally preparing for whatever Carly wants to throw at her. She had been back in Port Charles for awhile now and hadn't seen Carly until now. Sam didn't know where she and the other woman stood, and not wanting to throw Jason in the middle of them again Sam thought it would be better to not ask him. "Hello Carly." Sam says in a neutral tone and a small wave.

"Hey Sam!" Carly says with a wide smile, reading the hesitation and confusion in Sam's eyes. She could understand the feeling and if she were Sam she would probably act the same way. Sam probably didn't know that Carly was 100% supportive of her being back and in Jason's life. Considering the last time they had spoken Carly had been cruel and vindictive to her, but all that had changed. Carly was here to prove it.

Sam and Maxie shared another look, both wondering what Carly was doing there. Sam, not wanting a fight, especially with the Kristina and Molly there tried to think of a good way to ask. But Maxie being Maxie just went for the straightforward approach causing Sam to silently groan. "Carly what are you doing here?" Maxie asks crossing her arms over her chest. Ready to chew out the older blonde if she was here to hassle Sam like old times.

"Maxie!" Both Kristina and Molly gasp surprised at her tone, not understanding why she would talk that way to Carly.

Not wanting her sisters to hear whatever harsh words that would probably be spoken Sam steps into the middle of the room drawing everyone's attention. "Girls could you please go across the hall with Robbie and see if you can find us some snacks there? I know we're all out here, but maybe Jason has something."

"Why?" Molly asks with a confused look at the three older women.

"Yea Sam." Kristina says with a stubborn tilt to her chin. "Why can't we stay?" Her hands resting on her hips, striking a pose she probably learned from watching Alexis.

"Because I asked you two to do me a favor."

"You just want us out of the way so you three can argue without us overhearing." Kristina disagress.

"Why are you going to argue?" Molly chimes in.

Closing her eyes and silently cursing the Davis girl stubborn streak Sam shakes her head and stares Kristina in the eye, silently pleading for her to listen. It doesn't work. "Kristina, would you please just do what I said?" Sam sighs. "I promise you won't miss out on anything."

"Then why can't we stay?" Kristina insists. "Can't we just ask one of my dad's men to go get us food?"

Getting more annoyed with her sister and aware of all eyes on her Sam sort of wished Alexis was here right now, if for nothing else, Kristina would have to listen to her then. "Kristina." Sam says with a quiet seriousness to her voice.

"My dad pays them good money. That should warrant a food run if we ask them to." She says ignoring both Sam's tone and look.

"Kristina, sweetie, your dad doesn't pay his men to go shopping for you. You know that right?" Carly says trying to back up Sam. For her efforts she received a glare from the teenager, a speculative look from Maxie, and a surprised glance from Sam.

"Well to be honest I don't know what my father pays them for." Kristina says her tone insolent.

Molly clearly uncomfortable with the tension between her sisters tugs on Kristina's arm. "Kristina, come on. Let's just go do what Sam asked."

Kristina just shakes her arm from her grasp. "Really Carly, my father's men appear to just sit around doing nothing. Why shouldn't they make a run for us if we ask them to? It's not like they're needed here. They're just in the way if Maxie's complaints are anything to go by."

"Kristina a lot of what I say is just out of frustration." Maxie disagrees. "I don't actually mean what I say."

Sam could see her sister wasn't buying it. She truly believed the guards Sonny and Jason had in place were unnecessary and there simply for her amusement. It was moment's like this Sam wished Alexis was honest with Kristina about the realities of the situation that Sam was in danger. And do to her proximity to her sisters, they were in danger. "Kristina you don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why don't you tell me!"

"Because Alexis doesn't want you to know." Sam says and with a quick glance at Carly she sees the sympathetic look, which surprised her. "If you want some answers you are going to have to talk with her, but for right now. Please, go across the hall." Sam holds her sisters gaze, and after a minute passes with no movement Sam shakes her head. "Fine. You can stay here." Tightening the robes sash at her waist Sam looks at Carly. "Would you like to join me across the hall while I look for something to eat?"

Admiring the way Sam dealt with Kristina Carly nods her head. "Sounds like a good idea." Following after Sam Carly sends Kristina a disappointed look, disbelieving the attitude on the young girl.

"I'll wait for you here." Maxie says and waits for the door to close behind them before turning to stare at Kristina. "I understand the teenage attitude, really I do. But the last person who deserves to be treated that way is Sam."

"And why's that?" Kristina asks already feeling bad for her behavior, but unwilling to let it show.

"You hit the jackpot with Sam as a sister and if you don't understand that, then you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are."

"The jackpot is a sister who disappears from our lives for two years? Wow, lucky us." She grumbles falling back into the couch.

"Kristina Sam didn't disappear, she sent us letters and gifts all the time." Molly says sitting down next to her on the couch. "Not to mention the plane tickets she sent for us to visit her that mom returned."

"Yea, but she never would visit us. She missed my first day of high school even though I begged her to be there. And my model UN presentation where I took first, Sam wasn't there for that either."

"No, but she sent you that beautiful flower display after she found out you won."

"It's not the same Molly." Kristina exclaims.

"You're right." Maxie agrees sitting down on her other side and grabbing one of her hands. "It's not the same as being there in person, but it's the best Sam could do."

"You're wrong. She could've been there for me."

Sighing Maxie shakes her head and wonders how you explain the complicated relationship that was Sam and Jason to these two young girls. "Sam couldn't be there Kristina."

"But why?"

"She…she just couldn't." Maxie shrugs her shoulders.

"That's not good enough." Kristina argues.

"Well it's the only answer I can give you."

"Why don't you just admit it Maxie!" Kristina shouts jumping up from her spot on the couch in anger. "Sam was too busy in her new life she made for herself to breakaway for a few days to show support to her sister."

"Kristina you know that's not true. Sam loves us."

"If she loves us why wasn't she there when Michael was in his coma and we were all upset and worried for him? Why couldn't she find time to help me prepare for my first date? Or when Kiefer broke up with me!"

"She is a successful PI." Molly tries to defend. "But she's here now."

"Only because Jason dragged her back here after she almost died rescuing Michael and I. If I hadn't ran away she never would've returned. We might not have ever seen her again!"

"That's not true Kristina." Maxie says trying to calm the other girl down, shocked at the outburst. What she had thought was normal teen angst, appeared to be something more.

"It is!"

"It is not!" Molly shouts, her eyes welling with tears. "Sam loves us!"

"If she loved us she would've come around more. And why haven't we seen her since she's been back? Huh Molly? Why is the only reason we get to see Sam today is because Maxie invited us over without Sam's knowledge? Why didn't Sam invite us?"

Molly grew silent at that and a thoughtful expression crossed her face, but she quickly dismissed Kristina's words. "Mom said Sam's been recovering Kristina."

"Mom was lying! Like she always does when she's trying to protect us from the truth." Kristina shakes her head. "The truth is Sam didn't want us cramping her style while she plays house with Jason."

Maxie had enough and stood up to stand toe to toe with Kristina. "You're right when you say you're mother is trying to protect you from the truth, but it's not that Sam doesn't love you and wants you out of her hair. It's because she's in danger right now and she doesn't want you or Molly to get hurt because she was thoughtless. And if you think it's been easy on Sam to not see you while she's been here you're wrong, but she doesn't want anything to happen to you! That's why your father and Jason have more men on guard for Sam than the queen of England, because this is serious."

Kristina was silent, thinking through everything Maxie had said and she wanted to believe her, but years of insecurities wouldn't let her. "How naïve do you think I am?" She finally asks. "I know Sam got hurt in Mexico, but that was only because Jason put her in danger. Mom even admitted to that. But Jerry was after Jason and used Sam to bait him but only because we were down in Mexico. Mom said the danger has passed now."

"You're going to believe your mother?" Maxie asks cursing Alexis Davis. "The same woman who you just said was a liar."

The irony wasn't lost on Kristina, but she didn't care. "Whatever! You're just another person in the long string of people who lie to us kids for your own advantage."

"What advantage do I get from this?" Maxie scoffs.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Kristina says looking down to see that Molly was crying silently. Regretting that more than anything else she looks away ashamed. "I'm just sick of the lies and the manipulations. My dad and mom just seem to use me as a pawn in there fighting. Dad doesn't even have time for me ever. And then there's Sam, who I used to think I could count on, but was obviously wrong. If she couldn't be bothered with me why did she track me down in Mexico? And why does she try and pretend to care now?" Feeling her eyes burn from unshed tears Kristina looks away. "Why bother when we all know she's not going to stay!"

"You don't know that Kristina." Molly shouts jumping up. "But with the way you have treated her who would blame her for leaving again!" Wiping at her tears Molly's shoulders shudder. "Sam loves us! She does!"

"Shh." Maxie says trying to comfort Molly. "It's ok. Kristina is just upset. It comes with being a teenager." Grasping the young girls hand Maxie squeezes it lightly. "Why don't we fix you make up?"

"I don't care about my make up." Molly yanks her hand back.

"Molly, I'm sorry." Kristina says not realizing her outburst would upset her that much.

"And I don't care if you're sorry! You wreck everything Kristina! First by stealing the car and running Claudia off the road! Then you had to run away upsetting everyone and risking Sam's life! And now you've upset Sam and she might leave sooner. And it will all be your fault!" Shaking from the combination of her tears and her anger Molly just wants to get away from her sister. Too upset to stay there any longer she turns and runs from the penthouse. Running into the hall she notices right away the guards must have followed Sam across the hall and rushing to the elevator she pushes the button and when it opens right away she hurries in and presses the lobby button. As the door closes she can hear her name being called, but she doesn't care. She just wanted some space.

Silently digging through the cupboards Sam let's Kristina's words and attitude play out in her thoughts. She didn't know where it came from, but knew it stemmed from something more. If only she knew what, then maybe she could help Kristina. Turning back around Sam sees Carly staring silently at her and decides that they should probably get this over with. She had asked Robbie to wait in the living room, so he was out of their way, but close enough if they came to blows and with their history that was quite possible. "What do you want Carly?" Sam asks, now out of the presence of others she could speak freely. "You know what, I'm too tired to do this with you right now so how bout I just cover everything and then you can be on your merry way. How does that sound to you?"

Resisting the urge to smile Carly silently nods her head, wanting to hear what Sam had to say. Knowing her frustration with Kristina would make whatever she had to say even more interesting.

"You want me gone, right? And not just from the penthouse, but Port Charles too and most importantly you want me far away from Jason. You probably want to bring up how the best thing I ever did was leave this town and should never have come back, even though because of that I've obviously burned bridges with my family. You probably want to threaten me to remember my place and that I will never belong. Not with Jason and not in Port Charles. You probably will finish the whole thing with a nice little shove to get the point across, but since I'm not feeling up to it how bout we just skip that. Is that ok? Ok." When Carly still says nothing Sam sighs. "Fine you get one free shot, but then so do I. And I must warn you…I've been lifting weights." Sam says as she cracks her knuckles and rolls her shoulders.

It was then that Carly was unable to contain her amusement and she laughed lightly, shaking her head once. "I've missed you so much!" She says before hurrying forward and pulling a shocked stiff Sam into a hug. Stepping back and holding Sam at arm's length Carly could see she was clearly confused. "You know how boring and depressing it has been around her without you?"

"What…Carly are you ok?" Sam asks, stepping out of Carly's grip.

"I'm great!" Carly laughs again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

More confused than ever Sam moves to the table and lowers herself into a chair. She had really expected to fight with Carly or at the very least a grudging truce to be civil. "Are you being serious?" Sam can't help but ask.

Realizing she would have to explain Carly joins Sam at Jason's kitchen table. "I know you're going to have a hard time understanding this, especially giving our history, but I swear to you this isn't a trick, or a joke, or anything but complete honesty."

Staring at Carly Sam, who was good at reading people, could see she meant it. Hesitant to trust it Sam leans forward in her chair. "Why the change?"

With a dramatic sigh Carly waves a hand to exude nonchalance. "To make a long story short…when you left there was a huge void that nothing anyone did could fill. And I won't pretend that I missed you right away, because I didn't. Let's face it when you left we couldn't stand each other. But once I learned the truth I felt all kinds of foolish for not noticing Jason's betrayal. And I also regretted how I treated you, when you already were dealing with so much." Reaching across the table Carly squeezed Sam's hand. "If I had known then…I don't know….but things would be different. I definitely wouldn't let you have snuck out in the middle of the night."

Smiling at that Sam shakes her head. "You wouldn't have been able to stop me Carly."

"Oh I beg to differ." Carly responds. "The two of us would've teamed up and shown little nurse-muffit her proper place."

"I left for a lot of reasons. Not just Elizabeth and Jake."

"I know." Carly says with an understanding look and Sam truly felt she did. "But back to my story…After the truth was out for awhile Jason was on everyone's list. Sonny and that insipid woman were the only ones that would talk to him. Although he wanted nothing to do with her obviously, it took him long enough…"

"Carly!" Sam says loudly, interrupting the blonde. "I thought this was the shorter verison?"

"Oh…right." Smiling still she shrugs her shoulders. "Anyways. I forgave him, finally, but with reservations and told him that he had to find you. That was when I found out he had been trying to all along with no luck. I won't go into how that affected him….but let's just say you two have a lot to talk about. And now that you're back you can!"

"And you're ok with that?" Sam asks, almost disbelieving.

"More than ok with it." Carly assures her. "I mean yes it's hard to accept that there is a woman out there that means more to Jason than I do and I still will show up uninvited, because that's just who I am. But you are it for him Sam. If it wasn't clear before when he kept telling me and telling me and telling me, it was made obvious after your leaving tore him apart. How can I begrudge you when you are what makes him happy?"

Shocked Sam holds out her arm. "Wow. Pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Oh would you quit it!" Carly chuckles. "You're acting like it's impossible for me to be so reasonable."

"Well. No offense, but…" Sam laughs. "It kind of is.

"Oh stop it." Rolling her eyes, Carly rubs a hand over her stomach. "This little girl is getting hungry."

Smiling Sam rises and finishes her look for food and comes up empty. "Well I'm sorry to say that it appears we have nothing to eat since none of us have thought to go grocery shopping."

"Well it's understandable you've both had a lot on your mind." Pushing herself up from the table she groans at the slight pressure on her bladder. "So how about we go back across the hall and order in from Kelly's?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sam agrees leading the way out of the kitchen and towards the door. Opening it she is surprised to find Kristina and Maxie standing by the elevator, both looked upset. "What's wrong?" She asks confused.

"It's Molly." Kristina says in a small voice, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"What about her?" Sam asks now with a feeling of panic.

"She's gone." Kristina whispers.

"She's what?" Sam practically barks taking large quick steps towards Kristina and staring down the younger girl.

"Sam…"Maxie says to draw her friend's attention. "Molly got upset and she just ran out of the penthouse. We followed her into the hall, but it was too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Sam asks, picturing the worst. Jerry getting her, but no, that wasn't right. He wouldn't have just taken Molly, not with Sam so close.

"Where is she?" Carly asks when neither Maxie or Kristina answered.

"She got on the elevator." Kristina says quietly.

At the same time Carly and Sam turn to see the elevator was traveling down to the lobby. "I'm going to take the stairs." Sam calls out over her shoulder. "Have the guards downstairs know to look out for her!"

Rushing down the stairs Sam almost trips multiple times and only her grip on the railing kept her from taking a tumble. Feeling winded she was grateful to have reached the lobby and frantically looking around she sees James walking towards her. "Did you find her?" Sam asks before he reaches her.

With an apologetic look James shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"She has to be nearby." Sam insists and before James could stop her she is running outside. Standing on the sidewalk right outside the building Sam's panic quickly dissolves into relief when she sees Molly making her way to the cross walk. "Molly!" Sam calls hurrying after her. She catches up to her in the side walk and grabbing on to the young girl and holding her close Sam releases a breathless sigh. "What were you thinking running off like that?" She asks holding her sister at arm's length to stare down at her. "What would mom say?"

Molly still upset has a hard time explaining. "I just got so upset with Krissy…and Maxie was trying so hard…and you…and Krissy just kept." With fresh tears Molly presses her head back into Sam's side and hides her face.

"Oh Molly." Sam says, running a hand down the back of her head. Not understanding exactly what had happened, but knew whatever it was it stemmed from Kristina's attitude earlier. "You can't let your sister get to you like that. And you never should run out like that. Ok?"

"I'm sorry." Molly mumbles into Sam's side.

"I'm sorry too." Sam murmurs kissing the top of the young girls head.

The sound of an engine revving breaks into Sam's thoughts and looking up and around, searching for the cause of the noise her heart stops at the sight of the black car coming right towards them. The next instant Sam is pushing Molly out of the way. The sounds of James, Maxie, Kristina, and Carly calling her name can be heard as the car nears.

Jason and Sonny had just finished discussing what had been found on Jerry when Sonny's cell phone rang. Well he was on his phone Jason checked his own in case he missed a call from Sam or one of his men. Seeing that she hadn't called Jason decides to call her, just to check in. When her phone just rings and rings, Jason waits for the voicemail to pick up and leaves a message. "Hey Sam, it's just me. Just checking in…I miss you. Well…call if you need anything. And I guess I'll see you tonight. Bye." Hanging up disappointed he couldn't reach her Jason considered calling the landline, but Sonny calling his name stops him. Turning back around he notices right away something was wrong, just from the look on the other man's face.

"What is it?"

Looking at his phone, Sonny squeezes it tightly in his hand. "That was Carly."

Jason feels a moment of relief when Sonny doesn't mention Jerry or Sam and then it's replaced with concern for Carly. "Is everything ok? With her and the baby?"

Nodding his head Sonny finally raises his gaze to Jason's. "Yea she and the baby are fine."

"Then…what?" Jason asks dread tingling up his spine again.

"Jason we need to leave for the hospital."

"Why Sonny!" Jason snaps, not moving from his spot.

"It's Sam Jason. The ambulance is already on its way there. Carly told me we should meet her there."

**Ok so I must say that when I started writing I didn't expect the chapter to go this way. In fact I was quite shocked with the outcome myself and seriously considered deleting and starting again, but feared if I did that I would take even longer to update. So I'm really looking forward to your guys' response because I don't know what to think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow you guys are awesome! I was totally blown away by the response to my last chapter. And because of that I couldn't seem to stop trying to write, even setting aside my homework a couple of times to try and finish this update. But I did it and here it is! I hope you guys all enjoy and can't wait to hear what you have to say! Thanks again everyone, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

After failing to convince Jason he shouldn't be the one to drive them to the hospital Sonny found himself sitting in the passenger seat with one hand grasping the door handle as Jason made another sharp right turn. "Jason if you aren't careful we'll end up in the hospital the same way as Sam, in an ambulance!" Sonny snaps.

"What happened?" Jason asks again, ignoring Sonny's words. He didn't care about how he got to the hospital. He just wanted to get there.

As Jason sped up Sonny checks to be sure his seatbelt was secure before looking up in time to see Jason speed through a yellow light. "Carly didn't say." Sonny says as he closes his eyes. Deciding he rather not see the crash when it came. "She was obviously upset on the phone and distracted."

"Distracted how?"

"I think the paramedics had just arrived. At least I could hear them asking a lot of questions in the background and then…" Sonny realized too late that he probably shouldn't tell Jason anymore.

"And then what?" Jason asks, wanting to know what Sonny wasn't saying.

"And then she hung up." Sonny says in a weak attempt to lie.

"Sonny!" Jason barks.

With a sigh Sonny rubs a hand on the back of his neck and hopes that Jason has enough control to get them to the hospital in one piece. "And then I could hear the paramedics say Sam had lost consciousness and they needed to get her to the hospital. Carly hurried off the before I could get any details." The only response Jason gave to having heard Sonny was his hands tightening on the steering wheel and his foot pressing harder on the gas. Shaking his head, Sonny closes his eyes again and waits until he feels the SUV come to a stop before opening them. It felt like only seconds later they came to an abrupt stop. Opening his eyes he releases a relieved breath before chasing after Jason, who had barely waited to put the car in park.

Jason could hear Sonny following behind him, but didn't bother to slow down for his long time friend to keep up. Walking through the sliding glass doors of the hospital Jason is struck with déjà vu, but shakes the feeling as he looks around for Carly. He didn't have to look long as since he spotted her at the nurses desk arguing with the woman behind the computer.

"Look I don't care if I'm not a member of her family! I'm best friends with the love of her life and since he's not here right now you're just going to have to give me all the information you have on Sam McCall!"

"Carly!" Jason calls drawing her attention. Walking the distance of the lobby he is at her side before she can even start in his direction. "Tell me what happened."

Relieved that Jason was finally there Carly reaches out to hold tightly to one of his hands. "I honestly don't even know Jason. One second Sam and Molly were talking and the next Sam was yelling and then James was yelling and that's when we all saw what it."

"Saw what?" Jason asks a hint of desperation in his voice that shocked Carly and Sonny. This wasn't the calm and cool hit man the world thought him to be.

"It was a car! Came out of nowhere I swear Jason."

"Is she alright?" Jason asks trying not to dwell on the fact Sam was hit by a car. Small, soft Sam up against a fast moving vehicle just didn't seem possible. She was supposed to be inside, protected. She was supposed to be safe. "Is she alright!" He shouts when Carly doesn't respond right away.

"I don't know Jason!" Carly practically whines. "I keep trying to get information from someone, but they won't tell me anything because I'm not family!" Carly says sending a seething glare to the woman she had been arguing with earlier. "Like Sam's real family is all that anyways, I am more like family to Sam than Alexis Davis is! The woman couldn't even be bothered to answer her phone!"

"Was it you who tried calling her Carly?" Sonny asks already pulling out his phone.

"What difference does it make who tried to call her? The point is I left that woman five messages telling her that her daughter is in the hospital. FIVE! And she has yet to appear here or return a single one of them."

"You know Alexis is unlikely to answer if it's you on the other end." Sonny reasons, before turning away to call Alexis himself.

Not caring if Sonny gets a hold of Alexis or not Carly takes the hand she has hold of and yanks Jason to stand beside her at the nurses' desk, the woman from before staring back at them warily. "I already told you Mrs. Jacks I can't disclose any information until Ms. McCall's family is present."

With a smug smile Carly pat's Jason on the chest. "Well you see a member of her family is here now. So could you please make yourself useful and get me the information I asked for!"

Instead of doing what she asked the young woman looks at Jason with a questioning brow. "He's a member of her family?"

Without batting an eye Carly nods her head. "Yes." She can feel Jason's gaze on the side of her face and she doesn't bother looking at him. "He's her husband."

The nurse looked skeptical. "I wasn't aware Mr. Morgan and Ms. McCall got married."

Now Carly did hesitate. She had assumed the nurse was new, that she didn't know who she was dealing with. "Yes. It was just recently."

Now the nurse just looked amused. "Oh, well that's interesting. Because from what I've heard Ms. McCall has been recovering from multiple gunshot wounds and has had extensive physical therapy according to her chart." Grabbing a stack of folders and coming around the desk she stops in front of Carly and Jason. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jax but like I've told you numerous times before, I can't disclose confidential patient information without the family being present. And as far as Mr. Morgan being her husband…nice try…but when that day finally does come it will be front page news and I will be glad to offer my congratulations to them both. But until than my hands are tied."

Jason understood the need for confidentiality and normally he would wait, but it's like Carly said. They couldn't get a hold of Alexis and who knew when she would finally decide to show up. By then who knew what kind of shape Sam would be in. "Look I know that you have rules, but just this once could you possibly overlook them?"

You could physically see the nurse crumbling under Jason's intent stare, before she released a tired breath. "I don't know a lot, but I can tell you is that she's stable." With a small sympathetic smile she shrugs her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you."

Closing his eyes and releasing a relieved sigh Jason nods his head. Sam was stable, that's all he needed to know for now. "Thank you." He says and releasing the nurses arm so she could walk away. Turning back to stare at Carly he is confused by the indignant look on her face. "What?" He asks.

"It's those damn eyes." Carly grumbles, crossing her arms over her pregnant belly. "One deep look from you and she just goes all gooey to you, it's sickening really. I would mock you if I wasn't so annoyed that she blew me off."

"Carly…" Jason sighs going to sit down in one of the chairs, with her following close on his heels.

"What are you doing?" Carly asks when Jason sits down.

"I'm going to sit here and wait Carly, what else can I do? You heard that nurse, she's told me everything she can without Alexis here. Since I'm not her husband…and speaking of which, what were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? Did you really think it was going to work?"

"Well it was better than nothing!" Carly whines sitting down in the chair next to him with a huff.

"She and everybody else knows Sam and I are not married. It was a stupid lie." Jason retorts.

Rolling her eyes Carly leans back in her seat. "You're just huffy because you wish you and Sam were husband and wife. Then that nurse would have no excuse not to give an update."

"Carly…" Jason groans.

"No, really Jason. If you hadn't made a mess with Sam before…"

"Carly."

"Jason you and Sam would probably be married by now, do you realize that?"

"Carly!" Jason barks.

"Oh fine!" Carly sighs. "But you know I'm right." When Jason just sends her a silent stare she rolls her eyes and faces forward. The two of them sit in silence until Sonny joins them.

"Did you get a hold of Alexis?" Jason asks, hoping she was on her way so he could get more information on Sam's condition.

"I couldn't reach her at the office or at home." Sonny shakes his head. "I called Diane, but she took the day off for some designer shoe sale or something and she hasn't spoken to Alexis all day."

"Where the hell is that woman!" Carly shouts standing up from the chair. "Doesn't she realize she hasn't heard from a single one of her daughters in hours?"

"How is Sam?" Sonny asks Jason, ignoring Carly's tirade.

"All I know is she's stable." Jason shakes his head and sighs. "That's all they can tell me without Alexis or the rest of Sam's family here."

"Right…right." Sonny nods his head and thinking for a moment before looking at Carly. "Speaking of which, where are Kristina and Molly?"

"Ah...Maxie stayed with Molly while the ER doctor checked her out and then took both girls down to the cafeteria."

"Just the three of them?" Jason says already prepared to stand and head that way. He had failed to keep Sam safe, he wasn't about to let her down by letting anything happen to her sisters.

Carly seeing this coming reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "Your man James went with them Jason. And from the determined look on his face I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"If I had nothing to worry about than why am I sitting in the hospital waiting room while Sam is once again in pain?"

"Jason I already told you everything…"

"Well that's not good enough!" Jason shouts drawing the attention of everyone in waiting room. Looking around the room he catches the eye of the people around him and sees confusion, fear, and concern staring back at him. Dropping his gaze and sitting back down next to Carly he sighs. "I'm sorry, I just want to see Sam. I want to be able to hold her. To make sure with my own two hands that she is ok." Holding his head in his two hands Jason lets out a shuddering breath.

Carly shares a concerned look with Sonny over Jason's head and reaches out to run a comforting hand down his back. "And you should be able to, this is ridiculous! That was just one nurse, I'm sure there is another around here I could talk to."

"You mean bully." Sonny mutters.

"Whatever gets us information on Sam!"

"Carly bullying the nurses isn't going to get Jason into see Sam or even get us more information on her condition. It's just going to get you kicked out of here!"

"Well than what's your bright idea?" Carly growls.

"Robin!" Is all Sonny says.

"Robin?" Carly says confused, before outrage takes over. "Robin! What is saintly Robin going to do?" She asks looking over to see Sonny wasn't sitting on the other side of Jason anymore, but up and walking towards Robin. "Oh, Jason! Robin is here, maybe she has information on Sam!" Carly says while poking Jason in the side until he was standing and walking with her towards Sonny and Robin.

"Robin have you heard anything on Sam?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was with a patient when she was brought in, but Patrick had me paged after he admitted her."

"What did Patrick say?"

"He didn't say much of anything, only that Sam was stable."

"Tell us something we don't already know." Carly rolls her eyes. "Seriously Robin if that's all you have for us than why did you even bother coming out here?"

"Because I thought you all might like to wait in a private room while Patrick is with Sam." Robin says glaring at Carly. "I thought after I got you situated I would see what I could find out about Sam."

Before Carly could snap back at Robin Jason stepped between the two women. "That would be great Robin, thanks."

As they made their way to the ICU Alexis comes rushing into the waiting room. "Where is she! Where is my daughter?"

"Alexis!" Sonny calls drawing her attention.

"Where is she Sonny?" Alexis asks turning midstride.

"Alexis she is in stable condition, Patrick is with her right now." Robin says in a calming tone which causes Carly to roll her eyes.

"I want to see her." Alexis demands.

"You can't right now Alexis." Robin sighs.

Jason tunes out the rest of them to stand in front of the ICU doors trying to see in, trying to catch a glimpse of Sam. But it's no use. Turning back around he glares at the bickering woman and patiently waits for them to get over themselves.

"She's my daughter, I can see her if I want to."

"You can't Alexis. You have to let the doctors do their jobs." Carly says annoyed with the hold up.

"Oh please Carly, that's a real joke coming from you. Let the doctor's do their job? Like you ever have been one to sit back while your kids receive medical care."

"You're right Alexis, but since you love to point out how much better you are than me why don't you prove it now by letting everyone do their jobs?"

"Could we please just let this wait until later?" Sonny sighs, wondering why he surrounded himself with a bunch of women that couldn't seem to get along.

"Sonny is right." Robin agrees. "This is not the time to be arguing."

"We wouldn't have to argue if Alexis would just stop barking orders!" Carly snaps defensive.

Clearly outraged Alexis get into Carly's face. "You are one to talk!"

"Would you two just stop!" Jason says exasperated, gaining the attention of Alexis, who she hadn't noticed him until then.

"You!" Alexis shouts pointing a finger at Jason. "What were you doing when this happened? Where were you!"

Looking down to avoid her gaze Jason feels a moment of shame over the fact Alexis had ever right to be angry with him. "I'm sorry Alexis."

"You're sorry?" She says icily. "Sorry! That's not good enough Jason! I won't accept I'm sorry."

"Alexis!" Sonny says loudly, trying to pull her back, but she just yanks her arm from his grasp.

"You said you could protect her! You said you could protect all of them! I left my daughters in your care Jason! I didn't want to, but because of Sam and her belief in you I did it! And because of that we're once again back in this hospital. What the hell happened Jason! Why didn't you protect them?"

"He was with me Alexis." Sonny says and flinching when her harsh gaze swings towards him, but she immediately turns back to Jason.

"You left them alone?" Her tone deceptively quiet. "Jerry Jax is a madman, one you know nothing about. Where he is, what his plan is, or when he plans to strike next….you don't have a clue. And you left them alone!" Placing both hands on his chest Alexis gives one good shove that barely moves Jason. "You left them! This is your fault Jason! This is all your fault!"

No one noticed Maxie and James trying to catch their attention. Just like no one noticed Molly's small frame rushing towards them. Not until she flung herself in between Alexis and Jason. "Stop it! Just stop it!" She shouts holding her hands out in front of her mother. "It wasn't Jason's fault mom. It was mine! I did this to Sam. I ran out of the building forcing Sam to come after me! I was the one she chased into the middle of the street. I'm the reason Sam got hit by the car! Because she got me out of the way instead of herself! I did this to her!" Molly's shouting turns into sobs before she buries her face into Alexis chest.

"Molly…"Alexis says running a soothing hand down the young girls back and looking up to see her middle daughter walk forward. "Kristina." Alexis says holding out her other arm, but Kristina shakes her head.

"No mom, Molly is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks confused.

"It was my fault that Sam got hit by the car, not Molly's. I picked a fight with Sam because I was mad at her and we fought. All of us…" Kristina says her gaze wandering to Maxie and Carly.

Alexis noticed Kristina's gaze wander to Carly and she saw red. "You fought with my child!" Alexis snaps at Carly. "What right do you have to fight with my children Carly!"

"No mom! Stop!" Kristina shakes her head. "Carly…Carly didn't do anything. She defended Sam because I was out of line. Everyone…Carly, Molly, and Maxie…they all defended Sam against me. Its might fault." With tears in her eyes Kristina turns to stare at Jason who had been silent through it all, watching as they argued. "I'm the reason that Sam is hurt Jason. Not Molly and not you…it's my fault."

Staring at her Jason didn't know what to say. And since he never really was a man of many words he nods his head and adverts his eyes. "It's alright Kristina. Sam is going to be fine." His voice was gruff.

The whole group stood there in silence. Alexis trying to calm Molly's sobs while trying to will Kristina to join her in a hug. Sonny kept staring at his daughter wishing he was closer to her so he could comfort her. Carly went to stand next to Jason who had turned his back on the group, and holding on to his hand she gave it a tight squeeze which he didn't return. Because Jason was too busy watching a nurse wheeling a brunette down the hallway towards the elevator at the other end of the hall, a brunette that looked a lot like Sam.

_A month had passed since Sam had left Port Charles. One month and the only contact she had with anyone had been a phone call to her mother and Maxie to let them know she had finally settled down since leaving. She hadn't told them where, she still hadn't told them why, and she didn't know if she ever would. Staring out the window of her newly rented apartment Sam sighs when her cell phone starts to ring again. Walking away from the window she picks up her phone to check the caller ID. It was Jason…again. Since she had left he called every day, multiple times a day. She didn't know what he wanted and was too afraid to answer the phone and find out._

_What could he possibly want? They had said everything that needed to be said that night in her loft. She had left so he could live his life without her being in the way. So why wasn't he? The phone stops ringing in her hand and Sam sighs. Sure enough after a minute it beeps in her hand letting her know she had a new voicemail. Opening her phone and staring at the screen Sam hesitates over the erase button. Every time he called he left a message and every time she deleted without listening. She couldn't bear to hear whatever it was he had to say. Would he yell at her for running away like a coward? Or congratulate her for finally making the right decision and leaving. And worst of all…what if he asked her to come back? Sam didn't know if she was prepared for that. And so instead of facing it she ignored his calls and deleted his messages._

_And now with her thumb hovering over the delete button Sam looked out the window again and down at the beach. She was reminded of the time on the island with Jason, when they had been carefree and in love. She had enjoyed their time on the beach, splashing in the water, laying in the sand. They had be happy. Looking back at her phone Sam removes her thumb from the delete button and instead closes the phone and sets it back down. She didn't delete it, but she couldn't get herself to listen to it either._

_She didn't know it at the time, but it was the last message Jason would leave her._

Jason stood at the foot of Sam's hospital bed as Patrick checked her machine. Staring at her still form Jason's gaze flickers to Patrick. "Has she woken up yet?"

Not looking up from her chart Patrick nods his head. "She just dozed off actually." Closing the chart and setting it down he smirks. "Might be due to the fact I had the nurse give her a mild sedative."

"You drugged her?" Jason says incredulous.

Figuring he would disapprove Patrick goes on the defensive. "I had no other choice Jason. Sam was being difficult, you know how she is. She kept trying to get out of the bed wanting to get to her sisters. Demanding that she was ok…being completely irrational. We couldn't do our jobs Jason…" Patrick stops talking when he hears Jason chuckling.

"It's ok Patrick. I get it." Jason says still smiling.

"You do?"

"You don't think I know how difficult Sam can be? I just am surprised you drugged her. You realize how pissed she's going to be when she wakes up."

"Only if you tell her." The two of them share a look before Patrick realizes that Sam's room is surprisingly empty. "So where is everyone else?"

"Still out there." Jason says coming to sit on the edge of Sam's bed. "I saw the nurse moving her and followed. I got sick of waiting."

"I understand Jason. If it had been Robin I would've done the same."

Brushing back her bangs Jason glances back at Patrick who had been quietly making his way to the door. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Sam is going to be ok Jason." With a disbelieving chuckle he shakes his head. "She has got be one of the luckiest people alive."

"Excuse me?" Jason says dubious.

"Ok lucky probably isn't the right word I'm looking for here, but Jason I don't know if you realize this, but Sam by all medical standards shouldn't be alive right now. Or at the very least she should be bound to a wheelchair."

With a small smile Jason leans forward and kisses Sam's forehead. "Just like a cat with nine lives. Right?"

"Exactly." Patrick agrees.

"So when will she be released?"

"Well I would like for her to stay overnight at the very least for observations, however I'm prepared for Sam to put up a fight. So when she wakes up I'm prepared to run a new set of scans and if Sam is clear I could be persuaded to release her early."

"She really could go home today?"

"Sam was almost able to avoid being hit by the car completely, it really only clipped her right side causing minimal damage. The real trauma came from when she landed. You can't see it, but Sam has nine stitches located behind her right ear and up the side of her head. She has no broken bones, which is nothing short of a miracle. She will be sore for a few days and I would suggest laying off on the physical therapy for the time being. But yes, she could go home this evening as long as she shows no neurological symptoms when the drugs wear off."

"I can't believe it." Jason says reaching out to brush his fingers down the side of her face.

"She is definitely a fighter." Patrick agrees. "Now I have to go and inform the rest of them on Sam's condition, so I figure you'll have another five minutes or so of peace and quiet."

Jason doesn't even hear Patrick leave. "You have got to stop scaring me like this."

_A week had passed since Sam settled in Miami. She had spent the time searching for office space, shopping for furniture, and just trying to keep her mind off the fact that Jason hadn't called. It was three in the morning and tired of tossing and turning Sam climbs out of bed. Curling up in the chair by the window Sam tucks her knees up to her chest and pulls the large t-shirt over them. It was one of Jason's shirts, fit Sam more like a dress. Staring out at the window while she fiddles with her phone Sam wills it to ring and for it to be Jason on the other end._

_All those times that he had called she just wanted him to stop, but Sam never realized how much it would hurt when he finally did. Sam took it to mean that he didn't care. Whether it was anger or pride or for whatever reason he had kept calling before…it meant he didn't care anymore. He had probably forgotten about her. And it took him only a month to do it. Not that Sam should really be surprised, it wasn't like they had been close before she had left town. Jason had threatened to kill her after all so her leaving probably had made his life easier._

_But for him to just stop calling? Did it really only take a month?_

_Opening her phone Sam goes to her voicemail and listens to the automated voice announce her unheard message, the one from Jason. She still hadn't listened to it, but couldn't bring herself to delete it either. Especially now when it might be the last words he ever spoke to her. What had he said? Did she even want to know? Tired of the back and forth and indecisiveness Sam presses the necessary buttons to listen to the message to start. But before it can start her gaze is caught by a shooting star that disappears as quickly as it came. Lowering the phone Sam hears Jason's voice distantly before she presses the erase button._

_Remembering the shooting star Jason and her had seen all those years ago and the beautiful necklace Jason had gotten was too much. Instead of listening to a message that could possibly wreck every memory she still had of her and Jason, Sam deleted it. Whatever parting words Jason had were probably left better unheard. Tossing the phone aside Sam rises from the chair and opens her drawer, pulling out all of Jason's clothing she still had. It only consisted of a couple of t-shirts, a sweatshirt, and a pair of his boxers, but it was all clothing that she had worn when she and Jason were still together. Clothing that would remind her of those times. Tossing them in a trash bag Sam then strips off the shirt she was wearing and adds that as well. Climbing back into bed Sam curls into a ball and stares out the window. Trying to will the memories away, but there was only one thought that kept running through her mind._

_It had only taken him a month._

Feeling groggy and very sore Sam groans as she moves her head. Feeling a light squeeze on her one hand she opens her eyes to see Jason's blue eyes, fear evident in their depth. Looking into his eyes and remembering that night clearly in her mind Sam squeezes his hand in return. "You never did get over me leaving did you?" Sam asks, her voice a little hoarse.

"What?" Jason asks leaning closer to hear her clearly.

"When I left Port Charles…you never actually moved on did you?"

"No, but Sam…where is this coming from?" Jason asks confused.

"I was dreaming…more like remembering, but it's been so long since I thought about that night…since I let myself think about it really. It was a month after I left. That was the last night you tried calling me, that you tried reaching out to me."

"Sam…"

"Jason you called me every day for a month, multiple times a day. Left me voicemail after voicemail. And then one day it stopped. Just like that. The phone calls stopped. And I waited, for a week I waited, but nothing. Only a month had gone by and you just stopped."

"I didn't stop Sam."

"No, I know that now. But then I didn't. I had thought you had given up on me. And it hurt. God how it hurt to think that it only took you a month to forget about me…about us. That was the night I decided I wasn't going to look back anymore, because I figured you had done the same." Squeezing his hand to draw his gaze back to her Sam smiles at him. "But when I woke up just now I could tell."

"Could tell what?"

"I could tell that I had been wrong two years ago."

"I'm sorry for making you think I gave up on you."

"It's ok." Sam assures him.

"Yea." Jason agrees raising Sam's hand and kissing the back of it. "What brought this up?"

"Because I never listened to the voicemails Jason. All the ones you left me I just deleted. Afraid of what you had said. Afraid to face either your anger or your regret, both just seemed unbearable to me so I deleted them."

"Ok." Jason says still not understanding.

"And I can't help but wonder now if I had listened would it really have taken two years for me to return? And would we be dealing with Jerry Jax now? If I had just listened to a single one of those voicemails…"

"There's no point on dwelling on that now Sam."

"I know Jason, but I can't help but wonder… What did you say? That last phone call. I almost listened to it. Would it have made a difference if I had? Can you even remember what you said?" Sam asks and Jason is quiet for so long she nudges him gently to get his attention. "Jason? Can you remember?"

"Yea I can remember that night clearly." Jason murmurs, releasing Sam's hand to brush back her bangs so he can see clearly into her eyes.

_Slamming the door behind Spinelli's retreating form Jason knows he's going to have to apologize to him later. It wasn't Spinelli's fault he couldn't find Sam or even a trail of to follow. She was smart, she had taught Jason things he didn't even know about hiding your whereabouts. Jason knew it was a long shot they would be able to track Sam unless she wanted to be found. He had just hoped by now that she would want to be. It had been a month since that fateful, a night Jason would regret for the rest of his life._

_By now Elizabeth wasn't speaking to him and wouldn't let him anywhere near Jake, punishment for defending Sam. Sonny was starting to get concerned with Jason's focus, not that he could blame him. Jason hadn't been into the office in over a week. Carly was pissed that he had let himself get so messed up over Sam, a woman she deemed a manipulative bitch. Maxie and Alexis both had threatened him in their own unique ways, blaming him for Sam's disappearance. Only Spinelli seemed to be on Jason's side. But he was sure that only was because Spinelli wanted Sam back almost as much as Jason did._

_It had been a long month with no leads and Jason was losing hope. Sam wasn't answering anyone's calls, not even her mothers. She wasn't using any of her cards. They tracked her as far as the airport here in Port Charles, but from there she just disappeared off the face of the earth. If he didn't know better he would fear that something had happened to Sam, but knew that wasn't possible. He would be able to feel if something had happened to her, he would know._

_Standing at the patio doors looking out at the sky Jason remembers the many times he would stand in this same spot with Sam, holding her in his arms as they stared up at the stars. Knowing it was pointless really Jason pulls out his phone and turns his back on the stars. Dialing the number from memory he counts the six rings and then sighs when he hears that familiar voice asking him to leave a message. _

"_Sam its Jason…again. I know I keep calling and you never answer or call me back, but I just can't seem to give up. Especially not with the way we ended things…I don't want it to end that way Sam." With a tired sigh Jason hangs his head. "But I realize now that what I want doesn't really matter since I did this to us. I pushed you away and I'm going to have to accept that you have apparently moved on. I only hope that wherever you are you're happy and safe. Please be safe Sam. Because if I'm to find any peace like you asked your safety is all that matters. Take care of yourself Sam and know that I'm always going to be here…I…I love you." Clearing his throat Jason takes a deep breath. "Goodbye Sam."_

_Hanging up the phone Jason holds it firmly in his fist. Turning back around he sees his reflection in the window and not able to stand what was staring back at him Jason throws his cell phone and shatters the glass. Staring for another moment at the mess on the floor before turning and heading up the stairs to lie down. He wouldn't fall to sleep for hours, but he felt closer to Sam when he was in their bed._

"I stopped calling you after that night giving you what I thought you had wanted. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone. So I stopped calling, but I never stopped searching Sam. Because even though I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore, I still had to know that you were ok. That you were out there somewhere living your life."

Wiping at her eyes Sam shakes her head. "If we both hadn't been so stubborn and so wrong!"

"It doesn't matter now Sam."

"I know." Sam says with a tired sigh and closing her eyes. "Why am I so sleepy?"

"Well your body has been through a lot Sam." Jason says keeping Patrick's secret. "Rest is good for you."

"I don't want to rest I want to get out of here." Sam says opening her eyes so Jason is able to see her determination.

"You just went up against a car Sam."

"And I'm fine, Patrick even said so earlier. It's like a miracle or something , but I'm fine."

"I know, but let's wait for Patrick to get back." When Sam only huffs in response Jason rolls his eyes. "You know if you hadn't ditched the security you wouldn't have to be in here."

Bring her gaze back up to his Sam is unable to really read his expression so she smiles sweetly. "I can explain."

With a small chuckle Jason shakes his head and leans down to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm sure you can and when you're feeling up to it I'll be happy to hear whatever it is you have to say. And Sam it better be a damn good explanation." Jason says, his voice serious, but his eyes showing he didn't mean it. Right now all he could really feel was gratitude.

Smiling Sam raises a hand to cup the back of Jason's head and urges him down to a light kiss, but pulls his head back too soon after it starts. "Jason what about my sisters? Molly! Is she ok? Please Jason you have to check for me." Sam struggles to rise from the bed.

"Shh shh shh!" Jason urges her back down. "Molly and Kristina are both fine. Maxie has been watching them."

"Are you sure?"

"Sam they're both fine." Jason insists. "You appear to be the only one who can't avoid getting hurt. Even with the amount of guards I have on you and the building, you still seem to find a way."

"Jason I can explain…" Sam starts to say, but he silences her with a shake of his head.

"You will have plenty of opportunity later, because you better believe after today I won't be letting you out of my sight for a long time."

Liking the sound of that Sam relaxes back into bed. "If Alexis has her way you probably won't be allowed anywhere near me."

"Well I don't give a damn what Alexis says."

"Where is she anyways? She is here isn't she?"

"She's with Patrick and Robin right now with everyone else. I couldn't sit with them any longer. Not when I still hadn't seen you and was sure you were ok."

"Well I'm glad we have this chance of being alone."

"Me too." Leaning down to give Sam another kiss Jason pulls back at the sound of the door opening.

"Jason would you give me a moment alone with my daughter?" Alexis asks.

Ignoring Alexis Sam and Jason share a look. "It was nice well it lasted."

"I'll just be in the hall." Jason says rising from the bed.

Sam continued to ignore Alexis until Jason had exited the room. Turning her gaze to her mother Sam was surprised to see a mixture of concern and anger. "Alexis?"

"I left your sisters in your care trusting they would be safe. You assured me they would be safe with you."

"Alexis…" Sam says struggling to rise in the bed.

"If I had known how dangerous it was for them I would never have left them there Sam. So why didn't you tell me, you mother, how serious this situation was."

"I did tell you. You just don't listen Alexis. You don't hear what I say, or what Jason says. Why do you think I was hiding away in that penthouse? It wasn't because I think it's fun. It's because there is a madman picking away at my life, blowing up my possessions and my home."

"Yes well your sisters almost got caught in the middle of it Sam."

"And it would have been all your fault Alexis!" Sam shouts. "You are the one keeping the truth from Kristina. She thinks I don't love her! She thinks that I don't care about her anymore. You have that girl so twisted up inside she doesn't think anyone cares for her, not even her father!"

"I have been protecting her."

"You've been lying to her Alexis. There is a big difference."

"You have no right to judge me Sam."

"I'm not judging you Alexis, but enough is enough. Kristina deserves to know the truth. All of the truth."

"She's a young girl." Alexis says shaking her head.

"She is angry and that anger is going to only get worse until it's too late. She could runaway again Alexis. Do you realize that? If you don't talk to her you're going to lose her."

"I won't do it." Alexis argues.

"Then I will."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! I just have to say WOW your responses to this story just blow me away and I so appreciate it! You make me want to write and I'm so grateful for all of you! **

**(Quick authors note) I have to say before you read this next update that I don't hate Alexis and Kristina…honestly I really like the two characters a lot in the show and actually wish we could get more of them! But for some strange reason when I write them in my story they both just come off incredibly bitchy! So for those who don't really like my Alexis and Kristina I don't know what the deal is, but my muse just can't seem to let them be nice.  
On that note I hope you all enjoy this latest update and I can't wait to hear what you all have to say! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

"You…You can't!" Alexis says vehemently. "I'm her mother and I won't let you."

"You rather have Kristina go around thinking that I don't love her, that Sonny doesn't really love her? Do you really want her to be so distrusting and guarded the rest of her life?" Sam shakes her head disbelieving. "Do you want that for her?"

"She doesn't think that."

"Yes Alexis, she really does." Sam sighs. "You might think that you're protecting Kristina, I honestly believe you think you are. But you're not Alexis, you really aren't. You're hurting her."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Sonny would hurt her…" Alexis starts to argue, but Sam raises a hand and silences her.

"Sonny could hurt her too, that is true. But it would be of a completely different nature. What you're doing to her…it…its just wrong." Sam shakes her head.

"Sonny's life is too dangerous for her. Look at what happened to Michael!" Crossing her arms over her chest Alexis whole posture is defensive. It was obvious she wasn't listening. "You weren't here Sam, you don't know. You can't know what it was like to watch a child of Sonny's suffer and know that just as easily could've been my child." Her voice was shaking now, clearly upset. "I can't let anything like that happen to Kristina."

"I know you're scared Alexis, after what happened to Michael you have every reason to be. But I'm not suggesting you have Kristina go to work with Sonny. He isn't suggesting that either I'm sure, especially after what happened to Michael. But just let her get to know her father. Let her decide if he is someone she wants to know. She is a smart girl and she has a right to make up her own mind."

"I have been protecting her all her life, I think I know what I'm doing. I am her mother!"

"And he's her father!" Sam didn't know why she was defending Sonny so much, but it truly bothered her that Alexis was so willing to dig her heels in and hide her head in the sand. Completely oblivious what it was doing to her daughter. "You have been lying and covering and keeping her away from him all her life that she truly believes he doesn't care about her. That he doesn't love her. And we both know how untrue that is. Sonny loves Kristina, but he respects you enough to trust your judgment on this."

"So why can't you do the same?"

"Because I saw today what it has cost Kristina." Sam closed her eyes and could picture the young girl, standing so alone. Even when she had been surrounded by people who loved and cared for her. It hurt Sam because she had been just like Kristina at that age, at 17 she had finally realized how much of a bastard Cody McCall could be and had prepared to break free. The only difference was at 17 Sam didn't have anyone who loved her, who looked out for her and Kristina does. "A girl needs her father Alexis. Needs to know he loves her no matter what. And Kristina doesn't think Sonny does. She feels she's a burden that his employees have to cater to. Not worth any of his time."

"Well I will just explain to her that's not true." Alexis concedes. "Kristina will understand that I'm only protecting her."

"It doesn't work that way." Sam shakes her head, wishing Alexis would for once just hear her. "She's not that little girl anymore. You can't just take her to Kelly's and give her a sundae to make it all better. She isn't going to just believe you Alexis. Your word means nothing to her anymore, nobodies does."

"What are talking about?"

"Kristina has been lied to for so long: by you, Sonny, Carly, everyone did really, myself included, but we did it to protect her. And it worked because she was too young to catch on. But she grew up! People in this town talk…a lot about Sonny. A lot about the dealings you try to keep her away from. She is surrounded by it on a daily basis and instead of getting the truth at home from you, the person she should trust, you lie to her. She knows it, she even expects it I'm sure."

"What do you want me to say? I did what I thought was best, what I still think is best. She is growing up to be a good child. Good grades, good friends, good activities…"

"She ran away Alexis!" Sam shouts. "Michael and her both did…to Mexico. She fled the country. And you call that good?"

"Well it was a mistake. She knows it was wrong. It won't happen again."

"It will happen again. Only the next time we might not be so lucky and won't be able to find her. She's only going to learn more and become more determined to get away. She knows it's wrong, but if it gets her the attention she desires it's more than worth it. She will run away again."

"And who do you suppose she learned that from?" Alexis asks coldly.

Sam felt like she was slapped, it was a direct hit that came out of nowhere and it hurt. She looked down a moment to school her features, not wanting to show how the words had affected her. "You think my moving away from Port Charles had something to do with Kristina running away…"

"She's always looked up to you Sam, you had to know that."

"I'm aware." Sam murmurs still looking down at her hands.

"You say I'm hurting her by being over protective, well what do you think you disappearing in the middle of the night did to her? She was confused and hurt when she realized her big sister Sam wasn't coming back. She thought it was something she had done, did you know that? She blamed herself for you not wanting to come back to Port Charles. Not to mention every time she invited you back for something and you never did, that hurt her too. Do you know how hard it was to watch? And what was I supposed to do about it?"

"Tell her the truth perhaps?"

"How can I do that when I don't even know the truth Sam?" Alexis voice rises. "You just left that night with a note that you were ok, but you would never be returning. I immediately assumed Jason had something to do with it, but with no proof what was I to say? I still don't know what to say to her about it since you won't talk to me. So maybe I'm not the only one who needs to open up, because you haven't been very forthcoming with information either. If Kristina doesn't trust you then that is your fault, you let her down when you left."

"You're right, I did. And that is on me, but what good is it if I tell her my truth and she doesn't believe me?"

"Don't try and pin it on me if she doesn't forgive you Sam…"

"I'm not!" Sam groans. "I'm just suggesting that maybe it's time we all stop lying out of protection for those kids. Because if today has proven anything it's that we're doing a terrible job of it."

"We aren't doing a terrible job of it Sam. It's you…you and Jason."

Jason paced the hall, stopping every few minutes to glance into see that Sam and Alexis were still talking. And judging by the annoyed look on Sam's face it wasn't going very well. With a sigh Jason turns and is startled to find he wasn't alone in the hall anymore. "What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Jason asks regretting the fact the hallway was deserted except for the two of them, where were all the patients and hospital staff when he needed them?

"Jason." Elizabeth says taken back by how cold he sounded. "I do work here after all, where else would you expect me to be?" She smiled serenely, stepping closer.

Jason knew she had a point, but it still seemed just too coincidental to him. "Don't you normally work on the surgical floor or up on maternity? I don't think I've ever seen you work in the ICU." He hadn't, Jason was almost sure of it. Elizabeth shouldn't be here.

Elizabeth's heart warmed at that. He remembered what floor she normally worked on, he obviously still cared for her. Sam was good as gone. "Well we're a little short staffed right now Jason, so I offered to come down to lend a hand." Not to mention she heard that Sam had been admitted and Elizabeth knew wherever Sam was Jason would be nearby. "But what are you doing here Jason? Looking for me?" Elizabeth couldn't hold the hope back from her voice.

Wary now Jason shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. "No Elizabeth, I'm not here for you." Staring at her intently Jason can see a shadow pass over her eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. "Elizabeth you shouldn't be here."

"I work here Jason, I have every right to be here. You're the one that seems out of place." Her tone had now turned cold, unhappy that Jason was trying to dismiss her so quickly.

Jason looked around the hall again, and sighs when he sees that they were still alone. "Sam was involved in a hit and run, I'm here for her."

"Oh poor Sam." Elizabeth says, but with little feeling behind the words. "It's just odd how these things just seem to happen to her all the time, don't you think Jason? I mean it almost like she goes around looking for trouble."

"Elizabeth Sam is in danger." Jason says not wanting to talk about this with the other woman, but not wanting Elizabeth to get the wrong impression.

"It seems like she's in danger a lot of the time Jason." Elizabeth says cocking her head to the side with a thoughtful expression on her face. "And you always come running when it happens, that can't possibly be coincidence Jason."

Annoyed now, more than ever, Jason crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at her. "What are you trying to get at Elizabeth?"

Shrugging her shoulders Elizabeth can tell she's getting to Jason, which pleased her. "Only that maybe Sam has caught on and maybe some of these dangerous situations she finds herself in aren't what they seem…" Elizabeth says with air quotes around the word dangerous.

"Enough Elizabeth!" Jason barks, not even wanting to hear what else she has to say. The idea that Sam would do this to herself on purpose was ridiculous.

"I'm just saying Jason. It's something to consider." Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders again.

Jason opened his mouth to order the nurse to leave, but heard raised voices in the room behind him. Looking over his shoulder he sees Sam rising up in bed, her face red, and angry. Followed right behind Alexis raised voice. "Dammit!" He mutters before quickly turning back to tell Elizabeth to leave, but she was already halfway down the hall. "What the hell…" Jason says confused with what that was about. Sam being more important Jason turned back around and entered her hospital room in time to hear Sam's voice rise out of agitation.

"Jason has nothing to do with this!" Sam's eyes dart to him as he walks into the room before resting on Alexis again.

"And that's your problem that you can't seem to see the trouble he can cause." Alexis says her gaze turning to rest on him, her eyes hard. "You just stay away from my children."

"Don't be ridiculous Alexis, Jason is no danger to Molly and Kristina." Sam says when Jason doesn't bother to respond.

"Just like he's no danger to you? You're in the hospital again Sam!"

"Because of me! It's my fault I'm here Alexis, this has nothing to do with Jason."

"Sam…" Jason says coming to her side and resting a hand on her arm, trying to get her attention, to get her to calm down. "It's fine."

Sam wanted to argue with Jason, she wanted to argue with her mother too, but knew neither would get her anywhere. Instead she looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "Fine Alexis, whatever you say. If you want Jason to stay away from the girls he will."

It was Alexis turn to look down to avoid Sam's gaze. "Not just Jason but…"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam says in outrage staring at her mother's lowered head.

"Alexis Sam has every right to see her sisters!" Jason says equally outraged.

"I know that Jason and normally I wouldn't suggest otherwise, but it's obvious that whatever danger Sam is in you can't protect her from. Which means I can't trust that Molly and Kristina can be protected either. If it was in my power I would keep Sam away from you as well, but she clearly has made her choice." The look Alexis gives shows how unimpressed she was by that choice.

"You can't just keep them from me Alexis, I won't allow it and neither will they."

"They are both young girls and will have no choice in the matter. And I would hope you would respect my decision on this, for your sisters sake if nothing else."

Sam stared at Alexis, waiting for the punch line because this had to be a joke. "You want me to say that I'm fine with you keeping me apart from my sisters, that I'm ok with that? Because I won't Alexis, and it's not. Just because you don't appreciate my honesty doesn't mean you can just deny me access."

"Sam this is not about that. This is about the safety of Molly and Kristina, you know that." With a small frown Alexis clasps her hands tightly in front of her. "Considering what almost happened today…"

"Fine!" Sam snaps turning her gaze away from both Alexis and Jason so they wouldn't see the tears she refused to let fall. "You think it's not safe for me to be around my sisters than who am I to argue."

Alexis was now uncomfortable standing in the hospital room with the glare Jason was sending her and with a small nod she turns to leave. "Thank you for understanding." She says lamely.

Scoffing Sam rolls her eyes. "Can I at least speak with them before you take them from the hospital…a goodbye perhaps?"

"I don't see why not." Alexis agrees readily before making a hasty exit.

"She is unbelievable." Sam says in awe shaking her head, staring at the closed door.

Jason, who was so angry he was shaking, just nodded his head while lowering himself onto the side of Sam's bed. "Sam you don't have to listen to her." Jason says brushing back her bangs and waiting for her gaze to meet his. "Alexis is wrong…"

"She's their mother Jason." Sam sighs shaking her head, her bangs falling loose again in her eyes. "Whether she's wrong or not doesn't matter. Besides after today maybe she has a point. It's clear that anyone near me could be in danger, look at what almost happened to Molly. It really shouldn't come as that big of surprise if you think about it."

"Don't." Jason says, his tone harsh. "Don't let Alexis get to you Sam, she is only trying to justify her actions even though we all know she's wrong." Jason could see she wasn't convinced and he leaned forward to cup her cheek. "You are not a danger to your sisters Sam. Look at how you protected Molly today from the car…"

"Molly wouldn't have had to worry about that car if it wasn't for me." Sam mumbles lowering her gaze.

"You can't let Alexis do this to you Sam." Jason insists releasing her face and grabbing hold of her hand. "Trust me, I know she can be very convincing when she wants to be." At Sam's questioning look Jason sighs. "She got me to walk away from you even though I knew it was the wrong thing to do."

Sam felt a chill run down her body at the terrible memory of Jason walking away from her while she was recovering from a gunshot wound and brain surgery. "I remember." Sam murmurs quietly.

"So do I and if I could I would go back and tell her to go to hell. Because she was wrong then Sam and she is today too. Don't let her convince you otherwise."

Staring into his blue eyes Sam can't help but get strength from him and with a small nod she clears her throat. "Alright…she's wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to do this one thing for her."

"What…Sam…?" Jason says prepared to argue.

"Just for a little while at least." Sam says leaning forward and pressing a finger to his lips to keep him silent. "Until we have more information on Jerry it really isn't safe for them. Look at what he's already done, who knows what else he could be capable of."

"You have a point."

"In fact I really think it's time Maxie and Spinelli found somewhere else to stay too. It really isn't safe for them either."

"I won't argue with you there." Jason chuckles. Already looking forward to having the younger couple out of the penthouse, allowing more alone time for him and Sam.

"I didn't think you would." Sam says with a small smile of her own before leaning forward to lightly brush her lips against Jason's. Laughter breaks out between both of them when he pushes her back in the bed and the lightly wrestle until both settle comfortably together in the hospital bed.

The soft knock on the door alerted them both that they were about to be interrupted and before Jason could get himself untangled from Sam and off the bed they were joined by James followed by Molly and Kristina.

Clearly uncomfortable at the position he caught them in James clears his throat and shifts his eyes to a picture on the wall. "Sorry I…I was told that I should bring the girls up to Sam's room, but…"

"No it's fine James." Sam assures him with a knowing smile, Jason's men weren't used to seeing him in this position with a woman.

"But Sam, if you and Jason would prefer privacy…"

"They're in a hospital Molly, they won't be getting much privacy here." Kristina murmurs keeping her eyes lowered from everyone. She still felt terrible about her outburst earlier and the fact that because of her Sam was in the hospital again.

"I just thought…" Molly says unsure and looking at Sam nervously, the last time she had seen her Sam had been when the paramedics were rushing her into the ambulance. "I'm so sorry." Molly says tears filling her eyes once again.

Sam surprised by the tears quickly gets up from the bed and with the support of Jason goes to Molly. "Oh Molly." Sam says wrapping her arms tightly around the young girl. "Shh it's ok…I'm ok." Sam murmurs brushing back her sisters hair and looks into her eyes. "Molly everything is going to be ok."

"But…but you got hit by a car!" Molly struggles to get the words out, burying her head into Sam's chest.

"And I'm fine Molly." Sam says looking over at Kristina to see she had silent tears falling down her cheeks too. "Kristina." Sam calls out and holds her other arm out for the young girl to walk over. When she does Sam pulls her closer and hugs both girls close to her. "I'm fine." Sam soothes and sends Jason an appreciative look over her shoulder when he rests a hand on her back to help support the extra weight her sisters were putting on her body.

"It's our fault." Molly whimpers after a minute had passed.

"No!" Sam and Jason say at the same time, startling the young girls.

"She's right." Kristina says stepping back and finally looking Sam in the face. "If I hadn't fought with you and Molly hadn't run outside you would've been safe in the penthouse, just like Jason wanted you to be." Kristina says casting a quick glance at him before looking back down. "It's our fault you got hurt."

Sam was starting to feel sore, which meant the pain medication was wearing off and weak on her feet she was starting to depend more on Jason's strength to stand up straight. "Come here…sit down with me on the bed." Sam urges sitting down and patting spots on either side of her for the girls to follow. "Now listen to me closely, because I want no misunderstanding, ok?"

"Ok." Both girls say quietly staring intently at Sam.

"It is not your fault that I got hurt, neither of you were behind the wheel of that car…"

"But I ran out into the street!" Molly begins to argue, but is silenced by one look from Sam.

"And I followed you out there even though I knew better. Even though there were a number of people who were already on their way to help, I did that. It was my choice. You didn't make me." Sam says, her voice firm, but her gaze warm and comforting. "And I would do it all over again if I had the chance."

"Really?" Molly says her tears finally coming to an end.

"Of course!" Sam says pulling Molly into another hug and kissing the top of her head. "You are my little sisters, it's my job to keep you safe." Sam says the last part and remembers what Alexis had asked of her. Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes Sam takes a deep breath, regretting that she had to do this. "I love you two so much." Sam says staring first at Molly before turning her gaze to Kristina, wanting both to know how true those words were. "You know that right?" Sam asks, this time only looking at Kristina, and the small flicker of doubt in the young girl's eyes hits Sam hard. "Kristina…"

"I know you say you do, but it's hard to believe it sometimes Sam." Kristina says her voice husky from her tears, her gaze lowering to her hands in her lap.

"Kristina!" Molly shouts getting upset all over again.

"No Molly…shh." Sam says patting her leg. "Kristina has a right to feel that way. I haven't exactly been a great older sister lately."

"I think you have." Molly says quietly earning her a small smile from Jason who had been standing quietly in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Molly." Sam says feeling her own eyes tear up at the fact this little girl loved and looked up to her no matter what. It made having to stay away that much more difficult. "But Kristina does have a right to be upset, I let you both down. And I hope after things settle down I can make it up to both of you." Sam says picturing maybe a trip to the city full of shopping for Kristina and museums for Molly.

"I was thinking we could take a trip out on the boat!" Molly says excitedly. "We haven't done that in forever and according to the news the weather this weekend is supposed to be perfect." As Molly continued to gush over the idea Sam couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm before reality overtook her once again.

"I'm afraid this weekend isn't going to work out."

"Well if you're not feeling up to managing the boat I would be more than happy to do it for you! With you directing me of course since I've only read a little on the subject, and Moby Dick doesn't really count…but it would be just like we were captain and first mate!"

Molly was so engrossed with the idea she missed Sam's frown, but Kristina saw it and just knew. "You won't be spending time with us anytime soon will you?" She says it like a question, but the accusation in her eyes lets Sam know it was rhetorical.

"What?" Molly says confused looking between her two older sisters. "Is that true?" She asks staring at Sam intently.

"Molly…" Sam sighs, her shoulders slumping, hating that she had to do this.

"Why!"

Sam looks over at Jason and she can see understanding in his eyes, he knew how hard this was for her. "Because…it's not safe right now for me to be spending time with you, I don't want to chance something like today happening again."

"But it won't, I promise!" Molly pleads. "I won't run off like that again and Kristina and I will get along better, won't we Kristina?"

"Whatever." Kristina shrugs her shoulders. "Sam isn't going to change her mind Molly."

"But why?" Molly says sullenly. "If we're careful and stay in the penthouse where Jason can watch out for us, why can't we? We will be safe then. Right Jason! You'll protect us." Molly says turning to face him.

Jason surprised to be at the center of attention all of a sudden clears his throat and nods his head once. "Of course I will try, but nothing is definite…"

"You will Jason, I know you will." Molly urges optimistically.

Sighing Sam shakes her head and draws Molly's gaze back to her. "Molly it doesn't work that way."

"But Sam…"

"Molly enough!" Sam snaps, her anger at Alexis and the entire situation getting the better of her for a minute. The startled look she sees on her youngest sisters face makes same realize the mistake she made and her shoulders slump. "I'm sorry Molly I didn't mean to that." Sam squeezes her hand gently.

"Sam." Jason says and waits for her eyes to reach his. "You don't have to do this you know?"

Sam smiles sadly at him and shakes her head. "But I really do. She has a point Jason."

Once again Kristina knew without much having to be said that there was something Sam wasn't saying. "Oh I get it." She scoffs with a shake of her head. "Mom is making you do this, isn't she?"

"It was her idea, but I…" Sam starts to say, not wanting to blame it all on Alexis and have the girls mad at their mother. The last thing Sam needed was Alexis blaming her for that.

"You're mother doesn't want me around you girls and since Sam isn't willing to leave me Alexis is punishing her." Jason says, not caring if Alexis got mad at him for telling the truth. He wasn't going to let Sam lie for that woman.

"Jason…" Sam sighs, knowing it was no use arguing with him.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you said it yourself. They deserve the truth." Jason says pushing away from the wall to join the group near the bed.

"Not that truth." Sam murmurs with a small glare before looking back at her sisters. "Jason isn't explaining it right…"

"Oh come on Sam! That so sounds just like our mother. Its passive-aggressive and manipulative… two things she loves to do when she wants her way."

"Kristina!" Sam says trying to keep her amusement hidden.

"Well it's true." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't understand why she would do that?" Molly says shaking her head looking between Sam and Jason.

"She's not Molly." Sam shakes her head, getting control of the situation again and shooing Jason away with a flick of her hand. "She just wants you girls safe and after today it's obvious that even with the best security Jason has it's still not quite safe enough. Not in Alexis eyes anyways." Sam could tell Molly still wasn't understanding completely. "She's scared Molly and when Alexis gets scared she tends to overreact."

"So you really aren't in that much danger?" Kristina says doubtful. She had watched the whole scene earlier in the street, that car had been aiming right for Sam.

"No, Alexis is right to be concerned for your girls' safety, which is why I'm not going to argue with her decision. It really isn't safe to be near me right now."

"For how long?" Molly asks.

Sam looked at Jason again and could read the regret in his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Not until Jason and I are sure it's safe." Sam says not wanting to commit to any length of time, knowing it could take awhile to finally catch Jerry.

"When will that be?" Kristina asks, not allowing Sam to get off that easily.

"I don't know exactly." Sam shakes her head lightly. "Hopefully not long, because I'm going to miss you both like crazy!"

"And after the danger has passed…then what?" Kristina asks not convinced.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks confused by the question.

Kristina shrugs her shoulders and avoids talking by clearing her throat, but Sam's gaze on her face becomes too much. "What happens when you no longer need Jason's protection? I mean the only reason you came back in the first place was because you needed medical help and Jason transferred you here while you were still unconscious. It wasn't like you had any say in the matter. So once you're healed and no longer in danger will you still stay here? Don't you have a life to get back to? Or are you just going to pack everything up and move back here?"

"Well of course she's not going to leave again." Molly says confidently. "Sam has too many reasons to stay…we're here, Maxie and Spinelli are here."

"That doesn't mean she's going to stay Molly. She had all those reasons to stay before and she still left." Kristina says, her gaze unflinching from Sam's. "So are you going to leave again?"

Sam couldn't say she was surprised by the question, Kristina had every right to wonder if Sam planned to stay. She just wished she would have had more time to prepare, to think through her answer. Because if Sam was going to be honest she would have to admit she didn't know yet if she would be staying in Port Charles. Kristina was right she had created a life for herself in Miami. One she loved and would miss if she just left it behind. At the same time Molly was right when she said Sam had plenty of reasons to stay in Port Charles; family, friends, and Jason…she couldn't forget about him. She loved him. But did that mean she had to give up the new life she had created for herself? Sam honestly didn't know the answer to that.


	28. Chapter 28

[IMG].[/IMG]

**So yay! Update! And it's only three months late! I'm just going to say I'm SO sorry and leave it at that. With classes starting up again and work I'm going to try and write when possible, hopefully I don't hit the block like I did before! I hope you all enjoy this latest update, I have to admit the characters got away from me so I'm interested to hear what you all have to say. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to those who don't let me give up…it is you guys who truly keep this story going. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or General Hospital.**

"This is totally ridiculous Epiphany!" Sam grumbles with a resigned sigh and slumping in the chair as the nurse wheels Sam out of the elevator towards the exit. "I can walk just fine." But her words fall on deaf ears.

"Both Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio are being very generous in my opinion to be releasing you only hours after being admitted for a hit and run…"

"Almost hit and run…the car barely clipped me!" Sam interjects.

"It's my opinion that we should be strapping you down into a bed for the time being until you and Mr. Morgan can learn that you are not indestructible, perhaps than we wouldn't keep meeting like this."

"Oh Epiphany you say it, but you don't mean it." Sam chuckles, enjoying her time spent with her favorite nurse. "You would miss Jason and I if we weren't around as much…you know it."

"Mmhmm." Is Epiphany's only response as she comes to a stop at the nurses station and asks for Sam's release papers as she hands her chart to one of the aids. "Be sure to file this somewhere easily accessible. I'm sure we will be needing it again soon since Ms. McCall can't seem to take better care of herself."

"Oh Epiphany it's not all that that Sam can't take care of herself, she just loves the constant attention she gets whenever she is admitted." Elizabeth says standing at the other end of the counter filling out her own charts. "The way everyone caters to her…who could blame her."

"Is that so nurse Webber?" Epiphany asks clearly annoyed with the other woman and her lack of professionalism lately. "And what would suggest we do instead?"

"We would all be wise to just ignore her and then maybe she would learn her lesson." She says icily, staring at Sam with a smug expression.

"And what lesson would that be?" Sam asks glaring at the nurse, surprised at how hostile she was being publicly. It was very unlike the nurse's usual style and saintly act.

"That your irresponsible behavior won't be accepted in this hospital anymore."

"Are you suggesting we deny our patients treatment?" Epiphany asks coolly.

"Only the ones who don't deserve it." Elizabeth shrugs, ignorant of how callous she was being and the shocked expressions of everyone around her.

"Nurse Webber!" Epiphany snaps at the same time she rests a hand down on Sam's shoulders when she started to rise up from the chair. "I think it might be wise if you took your charts and removed yourself from my sight. You don't even belong on this floor."

"I was just…" Elizabeth tries to defend, but one look from Epiphany has her shutting up.

"You were just going to gather up your charts and get back to the fourth floor where I assigned you and stay there. And if I catch you down here again this shift you, Nurse Webber, will regret it."

Head down Elizabeth avoids contact with her coworkers, knowing she had made a huge error in judgment. "Sorry Epiphany." She murmurs gathering her charts.

"And Nurse Webber!" Epiphany calls only after she was sure the other nurse was going to leave without a part shot. "If I hear you talking about a patient like that again or acting in any way other than a professional I won't hesitate to yank you off the floor and put you on probation."

Elizabeth looks ready to protest, but snaps her mouth shut and just nods her head instead. Casting a quick glare in Sam's direction she walks stiffly away towards the elevator. Slamming her hand on the button is the only outward sign of anger she shows until the doors open and Maxie Jones appears on the other side. "Get out of my way!" She practically shouts aware all eyes were on her.

"What don't feel like taking the stairs? And here I thought they were your specialty?" Maxie asks smirking.

"Oh just shut up Maxie!" Elizabeth seethes brushing past her, practically shoving the blonde out of her way. Once in the elevator she presses the door closed button repeatedly until they finally close. Aware of the others on the elevator Elizabeth silently curses Sam McCall and Maxie Jones until the doors open and she hurries off, unaware of the person that was following her. Entering an empty stairway Elizabeth shrieks and slams down all the charts she was holding in a fit of rage. She finally realizes she's not alone from the sound of someone making a tsking noise behind her. Turning around she recognizes who was following her immediately and resists the urge to scream for help. Instead she clears her throat and presses her hands into tight fist at her sides. "What do you want?" Her voice wavering.

"Don't act that way…I'm here to make your day. All I need is your help."

Shaking her head at the crazy nurse Maxie makes her way to Sam and Epiphany. "What was that all about? Has the final screw come loose in her head or something?"

Epiphany just stares at the young blonde for a moment before shaking her head. "I won't accept that behavior from my nurse Ms. Jones and I won't accept it from you either." Patting Sam on the shoulder Epiphany draws her attention. "I'm going to see what happened to those release papers, you stay right here and don't let what Nurse Webber said get to you. She walking a very thin line around here with everyone."

"Ok so now I'm really curious…what did I miss?" Maxie asks looking at Sam once Epiphany walks away. "Has Nurse Muffet finally fallen from grace?"

Sam, still slightly shocked at Elizabeth's behavior and Epiphany's unwavering support, just shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "I don't know what happened really, but Elizabeth made a complete fool of herself trying to get a rise out of me and Epiphany didn't hesitate to call her on it."

"And I missed it!" Maxie says disappointed.

"I'm sorry to say you did, but don't worry I'm sure you can hear all about it from a number of sources since it was a very public display on her part. I wonder what she was thinking."

"Well thinking has never been Nurse Lizzy's strong suit, we both know that. And I'm sure she thought the hospital was her territory, she just didn't account for the fact how well liked you are around here."

"I guess I didn't realize either." Sam says feeling a lot of gratitude towards Epiphany and the rest of the hospital staff.

"Sam when are you going to realize that we're all happy to have you back?"

"I guess it's just hard to remember when I have the constant reminder from both Alexis and Kristina at how poor a job I've been doing as a daughter and a sister."

"Please don't let them get to you! Kristina is a spoiled, childish…"

"She's my sister Maxie." Sam warns softly.

Sighing Maxie nods her head. "You're right, but she also is completely misguided and wrong. You can't deny that Sam. Kristina is just lashing out like any girl her age would when they want attention. Take it from a girl who went down that road and practically wrote the book on it. It is very typical teenager angst that you just have to ignore. And please don't even get me started on Alexis! I know she's your mother, but that woman is a poor excuse for the word. And if you let her get to you I'm going to have to reconsider our friendship, because I just don't have friends that are that foolish."

Smiling and shaking her head Sam reaches out to squeeze one of Maxie's hands. "You are something else, you know that?"

"Oh I know." Maxie smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "And you would be lost without me, you don't have to tell me that."

"What are you doing here Maxie?" Sam asks remember Jason had said he had sent Spinelli back to the penthouse to pack up, she had assumed Maxie went with him.

"Oh you mean why am I here instead of with Spinelli at the penthouse comforting him after you and Jason practically kicked us out onto the street?" Maxie asks, her harsh words lightened by the smile on her lips.

Shaking her head at Maxie's melodramatic attitude Sam nudges the blonde with the wheelchair she was forced to sit in. "You are not out on the street…you have a perfectly good apartment to go home to, not to mention you'll be leaving for your honeymoon in less than a week. Or have you forgotten your wedding is on Saturday?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I only have three days to make sure every last detail is in order, especially my dress which I still haven't made it in for my last fitting. Not to mention Kate has been riding me this whole week knowing that she won't be able to for a whole month. Have I mentioned how shocked I was when Jason offered to pay for the honeymoon? I know we could've had a fabulous one without his help, but with it…I'm going to get to see Paris! The fashion capital of the world!"

"Well I know Jason wanted to help in some way for the wedding." Sam says, not mentioning the fact that having Maxie out of his hair for a month was added incentive. "How are the rest of the plans going?"

Maxie was all ready to gush about the upcoming nuptials and honeymoon and everything she had planned, but stopped mid ramble realizing what Sam was trying to do. "You aren't going to distract me that easily!" Maxie says shaking her head.

"Maxie please don't argue with me on this." Sam sighs.

"Sam you couldn't honestly expect Spinelli and I to quietly accept your and Jason's decision to kick us out of the penthouse. If Spinelli weren't so busy trying to find anything on Jerry, not to mention he would never stand up to you and Jason, he would be here himself to argue with you."

"We aren't kicking you out Maxie!" Sam insists.

"Really? Because that's not the impression Jason gave when he told Spinelli and I we had to be out of the penthouse before you returned."

"He did not say it like that!" Sam says in shock, her jaw dropping. Wishing she hadn't been stuck in the bed while Jason went to talk with everyone and make the necessary phone calls to tighten security.

"Oh yes he did!"

"Well that's not what we're doing."

"Then why don't you explain it, since Jason can't seem to. Where is he by the way? I figured after today he wouldn't leave your side."

"He had to leave with Sonny to get his SUV, but he left two of his men with me." Sam says feeling their eyes on her, but still not feeling as protected as she did with Jason.

"He did? Where…I don't see them." Maxie says looking around curiously, unable to pick either of them out of the crowd.

"That's sort of the point. Jason hopes to draw Jerry in with the belief that I'm an easy target."

"He's using you as bait!"

"Calm down Maxie!" Sam urges, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. "It was my idea and Jason grudgingly agreed to it."

"Why would you come up with such a stupid plan Sam? And how could Jason agree to it?"

"Because Jerry is either going to go for a fast, sweeping attack taking out a bunch of people just to get me, or he's going to try and capture me right under Jason's nose. If it's the first no amount of guards will be able to protect me from him and if it's the second we have to believe Jerry would get cocky and act sloppy if he assumes it's an easy grab. We're hoping for the second obviously."

Maxie couldn't really argue with her logic, but she didn't have to like it either. "Sam I why can't Spinelli and I stay with you? At least until the wedding?"

"No Maxie!" Sam says adamantly shaking her head. "It's not safe for either of you to be living with me right now. I wouldn't be able to take it if something were to happen to you, especially right before your wedding."

Taking Sam's words in Maxie fiddles with her purse zipper and sways, before finally speaking what she and Spinelli had been talking about the last couple of days. "Maybe we should postpone the wedding." Maxie says, preparing for Sam's reaction…she wasn't disappointed.

"Are you joking? No! No Maxie, I won't let you do that. Not for me and definitely not because of Jerry! It's your wedding day and I won't have this affect that."

"But it already is Sam!" Maxie argues. "Spinelli and I have been talking and maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. If we did Spinelli could focus fully on finding Jerry, not to mention he would have more time to work on it. And if we were to wait for this whole mess to be resolved than you wouldn't have to be worried the whole time about protection…plus you'll be all healed by then and we won't need all that make-up to cover your bruises. It makes perfect sense."

"No Maxie." Sam says calmly. "This is yours and Spinelli's big day. I'm not about to let this wreck that for you."

Maxie knew she could try to argue with Sam some more, but she saw Epiphany coming with paperwork and she could tell from the look in Sam's eye that the wedding would go on as planned. "Alright." Maxie gives in.

Sam saw Epiphany coming and released a relieved sigh. A few signatures and she was free to leave, under strict orders to keep it easy, but still…free is free. "Took you long enough!" Sam jokes when Epiphany reaches her and hands over the paperwork.

"Keep it up and I will misplace your paperwork and you won't be out of her until morning." Epiphany says sternly, earning a laugh from Maxie.

"Careful Sam, because she means it."

"Oh I know." Sam agrees, mentally shuddering at the thought of having to stay in the hospital another night. "I'll be good." She assures Epiphany handing back the paperwork.

"Mmhmm." She says rolling her eyes and looking up at Maxie. "If I leave her in your care will you two behave?"

"You can count on me!" Maxie says with a mock salute, giggling when Epiphany turns her back and walks away. "Do you really have to stay in this thing?" She asks once the nurse is out of ear shot, referring to the wheelchair.

"Ugh I would rather ditch it, but I don't want to bring on her wrath if I got caught out of it. So to be on the safe side I'll be a good little patient and stay put." Wheeling herself back and forth Sam looks towards the doors. "Besides, Jason should be here any minute now."

The ride back to Greystone took longer than Jason had expected due to traffic and the fact Sonny insisted that he drove or he wouldn't get in the car. "Sonny Sam is going to be released any minute now." Jason says trying to stop the impatient tapping of his hand on the dash.

"And she won't be going anywhere without you Jason so there is no rush." Sonny says calmly, enjoying the time behind the wheel. He usually sat in the back seat letting Max or Milo drive, but he didn't realize how much he missed it until now.

"You're right, but I also don't want to give Jerry this extra opportunity to grab Sam." He says, cracking his neck in agitation. "She's practically a sitting duck…what was I thinking!"

"That Sam knows what she's doing and you have two of our best men stationed in the hospital with her and another two outside watching. Sam wouldn't be any safer even if you were there."

"But I would feel better if I were there with her."

"Relax Jason, you're half way there." Sonny says pulling into the driveway and before Sonny had the car fully in park Jason's door was open. Before Sonny and Jason could make it to the front door it was opening and one of their many men looked slightly worried. "What is it?"

"Mr. Corinthos I'm sorry to say this, but sometime after leaving Greystone today and her lunch with her brother we lost Mrs. Corinthos."

"What do you mean you lost her?" Sonny asks in outrage.

"Where did you last see Claudia?" Jason asks at the same time.

Eyeing the two of them he answers Jason, since he seemed calmer. "We were at the Metro Court. She said she had to go to the bathroom and when we tried following her she…well she freaked out. So we waited for her in the lobby. Finally after fifteen minutes had passed…"

"You waited fifteen minutes!"

Glancing quickly at Sonny after his outburst Jason sighs. "What happened after that?"

"We ah…we went up to the restaurant assuming she met her brother without waiting for us, but she wasn't there."

"And Johnny?" Jason asks feeling he already knew where this was going.

"Well he was there, but he was eating with another woman. We asked him about his sister and he told us…" Reluctant to finish the sentence he sighs, knowing that he would most likely be fired after today. "He said he hadn't seen or spoken to Claudia in over a week and he had no idea what we were talking about."

Cursing Jason rubbed the back of his neck before dropping his hands to his sides. "Where else was Claudia supposed to go today?"

This was the part he knew that would really set Jason off. "That's the thing she didn't really have any other plans for the day except…"

"Except what?" Jason snaps.

"On the drive to lunch she received a call. She didn't talk for long, but she very clearly mentioned the hospital."

Jason and Sonny both looked at each other and could tell they had the same thought. "Get going…I'll call the men at the hospital and tell them to be looking for Claudia to show up."

In the car Jason barely paid attention to the road signs and stop lights. His thoughts on Sam and the fact he still hadn't learned his lesson. He shouldn't have left her. Not with Jerry out there desperate to silence her and not with Claudia being so secretive. Pulling to a screeching stop outside the hospital doors Jason made it there in almost half the time it took Sonny to drive home. Leaving the car running he ran around the car and into the hospital scanning the lobby for Sam. His heart only started beating normal when he saw her laughing with Maxie. Not wanting to alarm Sam unnecessarily Jason waits until he's calmed before joining them. "Ready to go?" He asks reaching out and brushing back Sam's bangs, feeling even calmer with the contact.

"More than ready." Sam sighs nodding her head.

"I'm assuming the wheelchair isn't just for show?" He asks.

"Nope… Epiphany's orders. I go from the bed, to the chair, the chair to your car, and from the car to the bed. At least until the morning."

"And you're actually listening?" Jason asks skeptically, grabbing the handles and pushing Sam towards the exit.

"Of course, you doubt me?"

"Oh come on Sam." Maxie scoffs walking beside.

"Alright, you're both right. As soon as were off hospital grounds and I'm out of Epiphany's hands I will go back to my normal ways."

Laughing Maxie shakes her head when they come to a stop next to Jason's running SUV. "What do you think you're doing?" Maxie asks when Sam starts to rise from the chair.

"Getting in the vehicle?" Sam asks with a confused look on her face, figuring it was kind of obvious.

"Not with Epiphany watching you aren't." Turning to Jason she shrugs her shoulders and nudges him with her elbow. "Jason…" She sighs. "Do something."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pick Sam up and put her in the vehicle of course!"

"Oh!" Jason says and ducking his head when both Sam and Maxie laugh.

"This is totally unnecessary." Sam grumbles, but she wraps her arms around Jason's shoulders when he bends down to pick her up.

"Oh don't deny you're enjoying this." Maxie smirks when Jason lifts Sam without even blinking.

"Maybe a little." Sam says with a similar smirk and sharing a look with Jason who even cracked a small smile, just for Sam.

Once Sam was settled in the SUV and the wheelchair was returned Maxie turns and frowns at Sam. "I guess this is goodbye until the wedding right?"

Sam shares a look with Jason before nodding her head. "Right."

Maxie knows that look and heard Sam's hesitation and her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare think I'm going to let you back out Sam McCall! Either promise me right now you'll be at the wedding or I'm going to postpone until it's safe."

"Maxie…" Sam and Jason say at the same time.

"No! I'm serious." She says looking between the two of them. "Promise me right now or I'm calling the caterers and the florists and Spinelli and…"

"Alright! Fine, you win!" Sam says smiling at her friend. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Whatever." Maxie rolls her eyes and shuts the door for Sam before turning to Jason. "Keep her safe please." Maxie says casting a quick glance at Sam before staring at Jason again. "I know I don't have to tell you that, because you're going to try anyway, but please…for me and for Spinelli…she's important, you know?"

For the first time that Jason could remember he wasn't annoyed with Maxie, and he actually could sympathize with her. Nodding his head he scratches the back of his neck uncomfortable with the feeling. "I know."

"Good." Maxie says and clears her throat. "Now take her home and protect her from psycho Jerry and please stop him before my wedding, because Sam will be there if I have to drag her there myself. And I don't want my wedding to turn into all the other weddings and special occasions that have taken place. Gunfire and explosions are simply not allowed on my special day."

"I'll see what I can do." Is Jason's only response to her retreating back, before going to the driver's side and climbing in. "Let's get out of here." He says eyeing the hospital and hoping it would be the last time he had to see the building for a long time, but know in his gut it wouldn't be.

[IMG].[/IMG]


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! So I'm going to just make this quick, because I'm sure you all don't really care what I have to say it's the story you want. So I just want to quickly say thanks to everyone who reads, I really hope you all are enjoying this story and the many twists it takes. And a special thanks to the reviewers…you guys are awesome and I would probably have given up long ago without you! So thanks everyone! I hope this latest chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

Sam waited until the hospital was out of sight before turning in her seat to face Jason. "So do you want to tell me what was going on when you arrived at the hospital?"

Keeping one eye on the road Jason looks over at Sam confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jason I saw you when you entered the hospital, you ran in there looking for trouble."

Jason couldn't believe it. He has assumed Sam had been so caught up with Maxie she hadn't even noticed his arrival until he walked up to her, but apparently he had been wrong. "Oh that…it was… I wasn't looking for trouble." Jason says and at Sam's 'are you kidding me' look he sighs. "What? I wasn't!"

"You came charging in Jason, I saw you." Sam insists before cutting off whatever argument he was preparing to make by lifting a hand. "But even if I hadn't noticed you enter, I saw your men." At his raised eyebrows Sam explains what she means. "I almost didn't catch it, but by the time you arrived James and Cody had moved in so close that Maxie and I would have tripped over them if we had tried to move. And if that wasn't enough to convince me you leaving the car running is a good sign that something is up."

Jason didn't really have anything to say, which wasn't anything new, but Sam just kept surprising him. She hadn't missed a single thing. "Sam…" Jason shakes his head, still a little stunned over how perceptive she is.

"Jason just tell me." Sam says her humor slowly fading to annoyance.

"It's nothing really." Jason starts and out of the corner of his eye catches Sam ready to argue, which leads him to keep talking before she can interrupt. "When we got to Sonny's one of his men alerted us to…" Unsure of what to call Claudia since Jason had no proof she was guilty of anything Jason sighs and shakes his head once. "There is a possible threat that Sonny and I are looking into."

"You mean another threat out there besides Jerry Jax?" Sam asks her voice deceptively calm as she stares out into the distance, her head shaking slowly from side to side.

Jason's hands tighten on the steering wheel, hating the disbelieving and defeated note in Sam's voice. Tempted to pull the car to the side of the road, he keeps driving wanting to get her back to the penthouse where he would have a better chance of keeping her safe. "It's just a possible threat Sam…"

"Then why did you rush into the hospital?" Sam snaps, needing an outlet for her frustration.

Always terrible with words Jason struggles to answer her. "I was…when you…look Sam…"

Unable to hold on to her anger when Jason was struggling so much Sam reaches out and pats his arm. "Just take a moment and then try answering." She says knowing talking had never been Jason's strong suit.

With a small smile in her direction Jason nods his head. "There might be another threat, Sonny is looking into it. I don't want you to worry about it until we know more." He waits for Sam's nod in agreement before releasing a tired sigh. That was only half of what he wanted to tell her.

"That still doesn't explain…" Sam starts to say, but Jason interrupts her.

"And the reason why I rushed into the hospital is because…because I couldn't take it if something else were to happen to you. So much has happened since you returned to Port Charles and I just..."Jason pauses as he pulls to a stop at a red light and turns to fully face Sam, so she gets the full affect of his blue gaze. "I couldn't take it if one more thing happened to you because I wasn't there."

With tears in her eyes blurring her vision Sam leans forward and brushes her lips over Jason's before leaning back and brushing her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for looking out for me." She whispers before leaning back in the passenger seat Sam smiles when Jason reaches over and brushes away the stray tear that fell. "The light is green." Her voice husky Sam clears her throat and her smile when his eyes darken to a deep blue.

"Jason there is something still bothering." Sam says after his attention was back on the road. "Why didn't you just tell me about the possible threat before?" She asks pulling her gaze back from staring out of the passenger window to look at him.

"We didn't know before. I had just found out about it when we got back to Sonny's." Jason says honestly.

"Oh, I know." Sam says nodding her head and keeping her gaze on his, knowing if he tried to lie she would be able to tell by watching him. "But when you arrived at the hospital you didn't say anything, why?"

"Maxie was there…" Jason starts to say, but Sam cuts off whatever else he was going to say.

"How about when I asked you now, in the car, why wouldn't you just tell me?"

It was her tone that alerted Jason to the fact she was upset, and not just upset, but angry. "Sam…" He says hesitantly, confused by her anger.

"You could've told me…no you should've told me!" Sam says with more force. "This is my life Jason and I have a right to know if there is something or someone out there I need to be looking out for!"

Jason felt better understanding the reason for her anger, but had no clue how to make up for it. All he knew to do was apologize. "I'm sorry Sam."

"What exactly are you sorry for?" Sam asks critically.

Caught off guard by the question Jason is grateful to see Harborview Towers in the distance. "I'm sorry for not telling you when you asked." Jason says glancing quickly at Sam in time to see her eyes narrow. "I really am sorry Sam."

He sounded so sincere that Sam wanted to forgive him, but there was just one thing holding her back. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

It wasn't Sam's words that got Jason's attention, but how she sounded. There was pain and sadness, which Jason hated to hear, but wasn't completely surprised to hear. He never could seem to avoid upsetting Sam, no matter how hard he tried. It was the fear he thought he heard though that left him baffled. "Sam?" He says glancing at her before quickly shifting his attention back to the guard at the gate of the parking garage and waving.

"I get that you had just found out and possibly trying to process the news. I even understand you not wanting to talk about it in front of Maxie, in fact I appreciate it, since she would have overreacted and try postponing her wedding again. But Jason I asked you point blank what was wrong and…and you lied." Hands clenched into tight little fists Sam rubs her hands over her eyes, warding off the tears. "You lied!"

Parking and leaving the car running Jason turns to look at Sam. Tired, confused, and scared to mess up even more with her. "Sam…I…" Jason runs a hand through his hair and comes to a decision. "What do you want me to say?" He asks on a tired sigh. "I screwed up Sam. I didn't want to lie to you, I didn't mean to. I didn't…"

"Then why did you? Don't keep saying you didn't mean to and quit apologizing Jason and just tell me! Why did you do it?"

"I was trying to protect you." He says resisting the urge to shout, shouting at Sam would not help.

"Protect me? That doesn't make any sense Jason. How does keeping me in the dark protect me? How can I protect myself if I don't even know what is out there after me, how does that protect me?"

"You don't have to worry about protecting yourself Sam, I'm here."

"But what about when you're not Jason? What if, like today, you and I get separated and I have only myself to count on?"

"That won't happen again Sam."

"You don't know that for sure Jason."

Clenching his jaw Jason closes his eyes."Then one of my men will be…"

"I'm not going to leave my safety in the hands of you and your men Jason! I'm not the type of woman who sits and lets the men around her take care of her. I am an experienced PI, remember? I know how to take care of myself and the others around me. I do the dirty work Jason, me…not anyone else! I do the protecting. Do you understand Jason? Do I…" Whatever else Sam was going to say gets interrupted by a knock on Jason's window, causing them both to jump. Looking over Jason's shoulder to see Cody Sam slams her hand down on the dash. "God dammit! Can't we have a little privacy?" She shouts at him.

Rolling down the window Jason could sympathize with the worried look on Cody's face, an angry Sam was a force to be reckoned with. "What is it Cody, something wrong?"

"No no nothing is wrong we just…" Avoiding Sam's gaze Cody felt bad for interrupting what was obviously a tense situation. He didn't take it personally however, since he could never remember a time where Sam wasn't nice to him and the others. She always seemed to go out of her way to include them, make them feel welcome. Cody wanted to disappear, hating having upset Sam even more. "We just wondered if something was wrong since you hadn't left the vehicle."

"No, everything is fine. You can go now, we'll be fine." Jason says and nods to James who was standing behind Cody. Rolling up his window he turns back to see Sam holding her head in her hands. "They're gone." Jason says quietly.

"I know." Sam whispers back, lifting her head to stare at Jason. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No Sam…you don't…"

"No, just…just let me talk." Sam says stopping him and waits for Jason to nod before continuing. "I don't know what that was earlier, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. There is just so much that is going on and you're just doing what you can. And I know it can't be easy since Jerry is this psychopath who keeps just out of reach and I can't seem to remember whatever it is he's after me for. It's a very tense situation that we're in here and we need to stick together. We need to have each other's back. We need to trust each other. And I do trust you, I do. But I need you to…I just need…" Sam forced herself to stop rambling and took a tired sigh.

"What do you need?" Jason asks lifting his gaze to hers and holding it.

"I need you to stop trying to protect me." Sam responds without any hesitation and before Jason can even form the words that she read in his eyes Sam reaches out and cups his cheek. "I don't mean from Jerry and any other threat that is looming over our heads, but from everything else. You can't protect me from everything Jason and when you try it only makes things worse, don't you see that? I'm a big girl…it takes a lot to knock me down." Sam stops talking when Jason reaches out and pulls her hand from his cheek, but offers a small smile when he just raises her hand to brush his lips over her knuckles. "So from now on, whatever it is, I can take it. I'm tougher than I look."

Chuckling and nodding his head Jason leans forward and kisses Sam lightly. "Believe me I know." They sat in silence until headlights from a passing car catches their attention and Jason realizes just how easily it could be for someone to come up and surprise them, especially since he sent his men upstairs already.

"Oh I know that look." Sam says with a smile already reaching for the door handle. "You just realized how much of a sitting duck I am down here and you want to move this conversation upstairs."

Just staring at her for a moment, Jason fumbles with words again before laughing. "How do you do that?" He asks pulling the keys from the ignition and opening his door.

"What?" Sam asks climbing out and joining Jason on his side of the car.

Reaching out to hold her hand Jason once again raises it to his lips, loving the warmth that enters Sam's eyes every time he does it. "Know exactly what I'm thinking, sometimes before I even know."

"I have my ways."

Elizabeth had finished filing her charts and told the other nurses she was going to take her break and go spend some times with her boys upstairs in the nursery. Which is where she was now holding Jake in her lap as he colored her a picture and told her about his day, but Elizabeth didn't hear any of it, her mind kept replaying her encounter from before.

"_Don't act that way…I'm here to make your day. All I need is your help."_

"_What makes you think I would help you?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest, gathering confidence over the fact they were in the hospital so she was safe._

"_Didn't you hear me say that with your help I would make your day? Keep up here sweetheart or I might change my mind and sit back while you make a complete fool of yourself." Claudia says smirking. Loving the fear she could see deep in the other woman's eyes. "From what I just witnessed it could be quite a show."_

"_I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Elizabeth says rolling her eyes and starts walking away._

"_I don't think you want to do that." Claudia says with an edge to her voice, reaching out an arm and stopping her. "You're going to want to hear me out, trust me."_

"_Trust you?" Elizabeth scoffs stepping back from Claudia, keeping a little distance from the other woman. "Who in their right mind would trust you?"_

"_Well since you clearly aren't in your right mind, I don't really think that should be a problem here." Claudia says cheerfully._

"_Whatever, I'm out of here." Elizabeth tries again to leave._

"_Try walking away again and I might have to hurt you." Claudia says grabbing hold of Elizabeth's arm this time and squeezing just enough to cause her to wince. "Are we clear?"_

"_Alright! Fine, let go of me!" Elizabeth says wrenching her arm free and rubbing the spot where Claudia had held her. "What do you want?" She snaps._

_Eyebrows raised, Claudia resists a smirk. "Just the question I was looking for." Opening her purse and pulling out a card she hands it over to the nurse. "That has a number where you can reach me, call when you're free. We will schedule a time to meet."_

"_Why can't we just talk here and now?"_

"_Because we have plenty to discuss and none of it I would want to be overheard. Surely you understand the importance of secrecy. From what I hear you're full of them."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Sure you don't." Claudia says with her first real smile. "Just remember to call." Brushing past the other woman Claudia makes her way towards the stairs._

"_And what if I don't?" Elizabeth asks waiting until she was on the stairs a few feet away._

_Stopping and turning Claudia takes a moment to size the nurse up. "I guess you'll just have to decide how badly you want to get rid of Sam McCall." Noticing the gleam in her eyes Claudia nods her head, she had finally caught her interest. "I expect to hear from you." Claudia says before turning back around and heading down the stairs, pausing at the door she looks up to see Elizabeth looking down at her. "Don't keep me waiting long nurse Webber." With a small wave she leaves the other woman standing speechless in the stairwell._

Elizabeth reached into her pocket and felt the edge of the small card Claudia had given her. For the past hour it had been burning a hole in her pocket. Should she call her? Shouldn't she? Should she tell someone? These questions kept running through her mind with no obvious answer along with Claudia's words. Feeling Jake struggle in her arms Elizabeth breaks out of her thoughts to see he has finished coloring. "All done?" She asks forcing a smile for her youngest son. "What did you draw for me?"

"Look!" Jake says thrusting the paper at her.

Helping him hold it so she can see the picture clearly her smile turns genuine. "Who are all these people?"

"That's me and then there's Cameron and you mommy are there and that is daddy." Jake says pointing at each person in the picture as he named them.

"It is!" Elizabeth agrees and kissing his head. "Can I take this with me and put it up at the nurses desk for everyone to see?" When Jake nods his head eagerly Elizabeth kisses him again and sets him down on the ground. "Thank you sweety, but mommy has to get to work now. Daddy will be by later to pick you and I'll see you tonight when it's time to tuck you in. Bye baby."

"Bye mommy!" Jake says before running off to play with the other kids.

Smiling after him Elizabeth leaves taking the picture with her. Instead of going straight to the nurse's station she takes a detour to the locker room. Taping the picture up to her locker she names all the people in the picture again. "Yep there is baby Jake, his big brother Cameron, mommy Elizabeth, and daddy Jason… what perfect, happy family." Elizabeth says smiling. Reaching in her pocket and pulling out the card she grabs her cell phone and dials the number. It kept ringing to the point Elizabeth was about to hang up when finally someone answered. "So when do you want to meet?" Elizabeth asks not bothering to say hello as she stares intently at the picture.

The elevator made a ringing noise as it passed ever floor, when they were almost half way up Sam groans, earning a curious glance from Jason. "I'm going to have to apologize to Cody and James for the way I acted earlier." Sam explains. "That was totally uncalled for, they were only looking out for us."

"I'm sure they both understand Sam." Jason smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You have every right to be upset, I know the men won't hold it against you. They all like you too much."

With a smile of her own Sam is glad to see they were almost to Jason's floor. "I know, but that still doesn't mean I don't have to apologize."

"Whatever you think is best." Jason agrees, glad that they really seemed to be ok after Sam's outburst in the car.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Sam says laughing as the elevator doors open and stepping out still in Jason's arms. They turn together towards Sonny's old penthouse and the both freeze at the same time. "Jason are they…"

"Sam get back in the elevator." Jason says trying to gently nudge her back behind him.

"What? No!" Sam says struggling against him.

"At least go to my place, please Sam." Jason says turning to stare at her, grasping both her shoulders.

"Jason what did we just discuss?" Sam says with a gentle shove and releasing herself from his grasp. "You can't protect me from everything, remember?"

Cursing her stubbornness and the fact she was right Jason continues to stare at her hoping she would change her mind. But she's Sam, which means she never will and cursing again turns back around to face the door, Sam standing beside him. "Just stand right here, ok?" He asks, not really waiting for Sam's agreement as he steps forward and crouches down and picks up the bouquet of flowers. "They're roses." He says over his shoulder, standing back up and turning to face Sam holding the flowers.

"They're black roses." Sam says, her voice matching the horror on her face. "Who would…" Bringing her gaze up to Jason's she notices all his color drained from his face and his hand was holding the flowers tightly in his fist. "They're from Jerry aren't they?"

"I don't know." Jason shakes his head in a jerky motion, his hold body practically shaking from the anger he was feeling.

"There's a note." Sam says stepping forward and reaching out, freezing when Jason pulls the flowers out of her grasp. "Jason…" She says quietly, sharing a look with him before once again reaching for the note. This time Jason stands still as she does so, watching her every movement. When she pulls the paper out of the envelope he watches her face completely pale as she reads it and brings her gaze up to his quickly. "Jason we…I think we have to get out of here!" Sam says frantically turning to press the button for the elevator.

"What does it say?" Jason asks reaching out for the card, Sam hands it over willingly.

Jason glances at it and back up to Sam, his blue eyes wide and fearful. "Move, Sam, move!" He shouts and pushing her in front of him they both climb on the elevator. The doors haven't closed fully before they hear a loud explosion and the whole elevator shakes. Crouching down, Jason covers Sam's body completely with his. The note from Jerry still squeezed tightly in his hand Jason curses and throws it on the ground, but it doesn't matter, because the lazy scrawl of writer was still etched in his mind.

_3…2…1…SURPRISE!_

**So I have to admit this whole chapter wasn't really planned…it all sort of just formed on its own. So as much as I'm surprised about where this ended I'm already giddy to get started on the next! Thanks again everyone, I look forward to hearing what you all think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so before I get to the update I just want to respond to all your reviews about Jerry, Claudia, and Elizabeth because you all seem to hate them and what to see them dead. I understand your frustration and I promise they aren't all going to just keep getting away with everything, but these things take time. So stick with me, and you'll see that things have to start looking up for our favorite couple…just give it some time. Besides that I just want to say thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome and I really appreciate all your responses! They do make a difference! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Sonny was sitting at his desk going over some paperwork when Claudia walks in from the back. "Where have you been all day?" Sonny asks barely looking up from his paperwork, wanting to appear disinterested.

"You should know." Claudia scoffs tossing down her purse on his desk and standing over him with her hands on her hips. "You have your guards practically on top of me whenever I leave this house, surely they keep you well informed like the good little boys they are."

"You ditched my men today when you were supposed to meet your brother for lunch, a lunch he knew nothing about might I add. So you can't blame my curiosity when I wonder what was so important that you couldn't take them with you."

"I didn't ditch them." Claudia says and hates how defensive she sounds. "It's not my fault they can't handle a simple security detail, makes me wonder how safe I truly am with your men watching me."

"You're plenty safe with them watching you if you wouldn't continually undermine them. It's you putting yourself at risk here Claudia." Sonny says wondering if she would get the subtle double meaning to his words.

"Oh if I didn't know any better I might think you actually cared." She says tilting her and staring at him intently. The last week or so Sonny had slowly started acting differently to her, almost so subtly she hadn't noticed. It started just after that McCall woman had returned…all the more reason to get rid of her. "Tell me Sonny are you more upset that I could've gotten hurt by ditching your men or the fact they couldn't watch my every move and report back to you?"

Before Sonny could answer there was a muffled ring coming from Claudia's purse and Sonny notices her tense as she looks down at his desk. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He asks picking up her purse and holding it out for her, intrigued when she hesitates to take it. "It could be important." He says when all she does is take out the phone and stare at it.

"I don't recognize the number." Claudia says still looking at the phone, knowing it was the nurse calling her and wishing she could answer it, but not with Sonny just standing there.

"Give it to me, I'll find out who it is." Sonny offers holding out his hand.

"No!" Claudia shouts stepping back and holding the phone to her chest. "I'll take care of it." The last thing she needed was for him to know she contacted Elizabeth. It would ruin her plans if anyone knew there was a connection between the two of them. But with Sonny staring at her intently Claudia has no choice but to answer the phone. Raising it to her ear she releases a relieved sigh when Sonny's own phone starts ringing. With an expectant look Claudia smirks. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Narrowing his eyes Sonny curses while turning his back on Claudia to grab his phone recognizing the number as one of his men. Turning back around to tell Claudia he needed privacy Sonny isn't surprised she had already slipped away while his back was turned…making it painfully obvious she was hiding something. "What is it?" Sonny asks on a sigh sitting on the edge of his desk and rubbing his brow. "Say that again?" Sonny's hand lowers to his side as he stares off into space. "Is everyone alright?"

Claudia closed herself off on the back patio, keeping one eye on Sonny through the window. She watched the faraway look enter his eyes and wondered what news he was receiving. Maybe Jerry was proving his usefulness and she wouldn't even have to bother with the insipid nurse, but just in case Claudia finally tuned into whatever the woman was saying. "You certainly didn't waste any time getting hold of me. Apparently my offer was too great to pass up on." Chuckling at the other women's high pitched rambling Claudia turns her back on Sonny and starts making her way down the path to the backyard gate, waving at the cameras as she goes. "Pick a time nurse Webber, just be sure to not be late. I don't have the patience for it." Opening and closing the gate she is pleased to see the guard isn't there. "Sounds good…I'll see you then." Claudia barely had time to hang up the phone before it started ringing again. Taking a cursory glance at the caller id she answers the phone having instantly recognized the number. "Where have you been? I've tried getting a hold of you for days!"

"Is that anyway to greet your friend and accomplice my dear? Especially after I took time out of my very busy schedule just to have a pleasant little chat." Jerry says in his carefree nature.

"Cut the crap Jerry I don't have time for this." Claudia says hurrying off Sonny's property and away from prying ears.

"Patience, Claudia." Jerry says making tsking noises. "Maybe with a little patience you never would have found yourself in this predicament."

"Oh, shut up!" Claudia growls. "Just tell me what exactly have you been up to?"

Loving the note of desperation in her voice Jerry only chuckles as he picks at imaginary lint on his jacket. "Don't worry your pretty little head with what I've been up to Claudia, I assure you I have Mr. Morgan and Sweet Sam right where I want them."

"Are you kidding me!" Claudia laughs hysterically. "If you mean royally pissed off than, yea, I'd say you're doing a great job."

"As I said...all you need is a little patience and things will simply fall into place."

"I'm getting sick and tired of you and your games Jerry!" Claudia says coming up on the car she had hidden from Sonny and his men. "Stop messing with Jason and this McCall woman and be done with them!"

"Where is the fun in that?" Jerry scoffs.

"Fun?" Claudia practically chokes on the word. "Fun! Do you think this is fun you sick son of a..." Practically biting off her tongue Claudia takes a deep breath. "Do you know the problems you are causing me! Sonny and Jason are more suspicious than ever and I haven't even gotten involved with this whole mess."

"Oh really?" Jerry says clearly amused. "What color is the sky in your world my dear delusional Claudia? Because who ordered that hit on Mr. Corinthos that landed precious young Michel in the hospital? Who called me when Corinthos rotten children ran away? Who has been ordering me to make Sweet Sam and her heroic Mr. Morgan disappear? That would be you on all counts, which makes you involved as much as me. And if there is any suspicion it is because you are in over your head and losing your cool."

Screeching Claudia slams a hand down on the steering wheel. "I am doing no such thing!"

"Temper, temper...Claudia you must learn to keep that in check. No wonder Jason Morgan and the insipid Corinthos can see right through you."

"You do know who you're dealing with, don't you?"

"Ah yes…" Jerry sighs. "A pretty face that's going to get herself killed."

"Need I remind you who is calling the shots here?" She grounds out through her clenched teeth.

"That would be me." Jerry says and laughs when he hears her sharp intake of breath. "Oh don't tell me you thought you were? Oh that would be quite funny if it wasn't so pathetic."

"You bastard..." Claudia seethes. "That's it! I'm done with you and your bullshit! I am taking matters into my own hands, starting now."

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Jerry asks curious.

"Don't worry yourself with it, I got it covered."

"Now Claudia, don't go do anything rash...wouldn't want another innocent bystander to get hurt. Who would you seduce to save your own skin then? The gutless doctor Devlin has long since been taken care of and Corinthos…He will be out for your blood if he ever finds out you're the reason behind poor innocent Michael's coma. Nothing will save you then except…"

"Except what?" Claudia snaps when Jerry's voice just drifts off.

"Except for me having mercy and coming to your rescue." His smile clear in his tone.

"You think you're so cute, but just you wait. After I'm done with Jason Morgan and his precious Sam you'll see I'm not someone to be messed with."

"You sound quite sure of yourself my dear. I must admit you have me intrigued."

"I don't care what you are, because this little arraignment is done. You can go back to whatever hole it is you came from. I don't need you anymore."

"You think I'm going to leave you to handle Mr. Morgan and Sweet Sam?" Jerry asks incredulous. "I respect your right to try, but I have unfinished business with the two of them that I intend to see to the end."

"Fine, stay if you want, but your services are no longer needed."

"You really think you can handle this on your own?" Jerry asks skeptically. "I'm not so sure. Jason Morgan is resourceful and when it comes to Sweet Sam he is determined. He has a way of surprising you."

"Jason Morgan isn't going to see me coming." Claudia says confidently. "I have nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" Shaking his head Jerry checks his watch. "Well good luck to you Claudia, I really do wish you all the best."

"I'm sure." Claudia rolls her eyes. "I'm hanging up now Jerry. I don't want to hear from you again."

"You'll be changing your tune I'm sure." Jerry says only half jokingly. "One more quick question before I let you go, I know you must be terribly busy now that you're planning to handle this all on your own."

"What is it?"

"What type of flowers would you like for me to place on your gravestone once Mr. Morgan is through with you?"

"Go to hell Jerry." Claudia says with as much calm as she could muster.

"See you there I'm sure." Jerry says chuckling before hanging up the phone. "Well this should be interesting." He says quietly to himself, thinking of the fun that would be had outmaneuvering not only Jason Morgan, but now Claudia as well.

"I want to know what happened exactly." Sonny says to Max before turning to pour himself a drink.

"Yes sir." Max nods his head once.

"I want to know where our men were." He says sipping from the glass, his hand clenched tight.

"I understand." Max nods again and turns anxiously towards the door when it opens, but it's only a nervous looking Milo that enters.

"What have you got for me?" Sonny asks turning to face the brothers.

"There ah…there's been no word." Milo says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"What did you say?" Sonny asks stepping closer.

"We haven't been able to reach Jason." Milo says, louder this time.

"God dammit!" Sonny shouts turning and tossing his glass against the wall, getting mild satisfaction from the glass shattering. "I want to know where Jason and Sam are!" He says turning back around. "I want to know who all was in the penthouse at the time of the explosion!" He says pacing away. "And I want to know how the hell this could have happened!"

"That's what I would like to know." Jason's angry voice startles the three of them and they all turn to see he and Sam standing in the doorway, both dirty and tired looking.

"Jason! Sam!" Sonny says equally shocked and pleased to see them both standing in his doorway. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes." Jason says gruffly, walking with Sam towards the couch.

"No thanks to Jerry." Sam says his name as if it's a curse, wincing as she lowers to the couch. "I am really getting sick of that guy." She says sharing a look with Jason who brushes back her bangs to press his lips to her forehead.

Staring intently at the couple on the couch, Sonny shakes his head. "What happened tonight?"

"I don't know." Jason says keeping his gaze on Sam. "We had gotten off the elevator and there were flowers waiting outside your penthouse."

"Flowers…from who?" Sonny asks staring at Jason when he doesn't immediately continue.

"Jerry of course." Sam answers him instead. "He's messing with us…with me." She clarifies shaking her head, wrapping her arms around her waist for comfort. "Why doesn't he just make his move already? What is with all these stupid stunts he keeps pulling?"

Confused Sonny looks between Jason and Sam, waiting for one to explain. "I don't understand…"

"The bomb Jerry set was inside your penthouse." Jason says pushing up from the couch to pace. "It was just large enough to take out your place, nothing more." Stopping his pace to stare out the patio window Jason sighs. "Jerry knows explosives!" He snaps turning back to look at Sonny. "If he had wanted us dead today we wouldn't be here right now." His gaze lowers to look at Sam. "We would have been injured…If Sam hadn't had acted so quickly we both would've been in the hospital for sure, but not dead." Rubbing hands over his tired eyes Jason's whole body just droops and he comes to sit down again next to Sam, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into his body. "Jerry doesn't want us killed. Not yet at least. I don't know what it is he's after and at this point I don't care. I want him found and then I want ten minutes alone with the son of a bitch!" The anger in his words causes the hairs on the back of Sonny' s neck stand on end.

"We'll find him man." Sonny says nodding at Max and Milo to get on it.

With Sam's head resting on his chest Jason can feel her warm tears dampen his shirt. Tightening his hold Jason stares up at Sonny, his eyes cold and lethal. "We better."

Elizabeth had dropped the boys off at Grams and called Lucky at the station to tell him she would be working late for another nurse. With all her bases covered she made her way to the piers and parked. Staring off into the distance she considers her different options. She could blow off Claudia and go home to her husband and kids, or she could get out of the car to meet the other woman. The smart thing to do would be to leave, but she just couldn't seem to do it. Not with the thought that she could be rid of Sam McCall for good by just getting out of the car. That was just too tempting. So with her mind made up she gets out of her car and makes her way down to the docks. The wind from the water chilling her down to the bone so she has to pull her jacket tighter around her as she paces, waiting for Claudia.

"I have to say I love your punctuality." Claudia says walking out from the shadows.

"You said don't be late."

"So you follow orders too...that's good…it will make things a lot easier that way."

Nervous at the way that sounds Elizabeth clears her throat. "Why exactly am I here?"

"As I mentioned before I could use your help."

"What if I don't want to help you?" Elizabeth asks with her eyebrows raised.

"Then what are you doing here?" Claudia smirks.

Speechless for a moment Elizabeth lowers her gaze to her hands clasped tightly together. "When you said…" She says quietly, still looking down.

"Speak up nurse Webber!"

Lifting her gaze and staring intently at the other woman Elizabeth swallows past a lump in her throat. "When you said get rid of Sam McCall, what exactly did you mean?"

"Are you asking what my plans are for the other woman?" Claudia asks crossing her arms over her chest. "Like you actually care about her…I was under the impression you couldn't stand Ms. McCall. Was I wrong?"

Stammering Elizabeth shakes her head. "No you weren't wrong. I think Sam McCall is the worst thing to ever happen to Port Charles and we would all be better off is she just went back to wherever she came from." Elizabeth's tone getting angrier with every word she says.

"Well then what does it matter what I have planned for her?"

"I have two little boys to think about." Elizabeth shrugs nonchalantly.

"And a husband, right?" Claudia asks with another smirk. "Or are we going to completely forgot poor detective Spencer who is to naïve to see his wife isn't the loyal nurse and mother he thinks her to be."

"You don't talk about Lucky! You know nothing about him or our marriage." Elizabeth says with new found confidence.

"I know that it must be pretty rocky relationship if you can't seem to stop pining after Jason Morgan like some lovesick puppy." Claudia says snidely.

"Shut up!"

"Tell me Elizabeth is that why you met me here tonight? It's not because you think Port Charles will be better off with Sam McCall gone, but because of Jason Morgan."

"Jason is my friend of course I'm concerned for him…"

"Your concern begins and ends with getting that muscled up mobster all to yourself." Claudia interrupts clearly annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, because I am a happily married woman."

"Enough with the pretenses already!" Claudia shouts.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Elizabeth shouts right back, forgetting for a moment who she was dealing with and the fact they were all alone.

Surprised at the nurses guts Claudia chuckles once lightly. "You can deny all you want, but you're fooling no one nurse Webber. Except for maybe yourself if you actually believe Morgan will ever come back to you."

"You have a funny way of asking for help, do you know that?" Elizabeth asks glaring at the other woman.

"See that's where you're wrong." Claudia sighs. "I'm not asking for your help because I need it, I'm giving you an opportunity to help see that Sam McCall never sticks her nose where it doesn't belong again. If you're not interested I can easily go about my plans without you." Claudia says starting to turn away.

"What makes you think I won't go to Jason as soon as I leave here?" Elizabeth snaps. "Tell him everything I know."

"Why would you possibly do that?" Claudia asks truly shocked now at the stupidity of the nurse. "Going to Jason would only result in him coming after me and keeping Sam in his life. Something you clearly wouldn't want."

"Or Jason might be so grateful for my coming forward…"

"And what…dump Sam on the side of the street?" Claudia struggles to say through her laughter. "The screws really are loose in the head of yours aren't they? I wonder how you've gone so long without anyone realizing it."

"You know nothing about me." Elizabeth glares at the other woman.

"I know plenty." Claudia counters stepping closer. "I know that you have somehow gone the last ten years or so with this image of innocence and wholesomeness that is not only completely false, but sickening as well. I know that you have taken the game of manipulation to new heights, using your children as pawns against the men in your life. I know that you have probably been waiting for years for Jason to realize you are the love of his life, not Sam McCall." Stepping so she's practically hovering over Elizabeth, Claudia only smiles first. "And finally, I know that if you pass up on this opportunity I'm offering you now you will regret it for the rest of your life." Straightening and stepping back Claudia shrugs her shoulders. "But perhaps I'm wrong and if that's the case I'm sorry for inconveniencing you nurse Webber." Claudia didn't even have a chance to take a step away and Elizabeth was calling her back.

"Wait…wait!" Elizabeth says reaching out and grasping Claudia's elbow. "Just wait!"

Staring intently at her elbow Claudia glances up at Elizabeth and shakes her head until she drops her hand. "I thought you'd see it my way."

"Not yet." Elizabeth insists crossing her arms over her chest, feeling the chill of the wind again. "Not until I know what you have planned for Sam."

"What does it matter?" Claudia asks on a sigh, sure the nurse wouldn't actually be able to handle the truth.

"It matters because I having everything to lose here. If I help you and anyone finds out…"

"Anyone meaning Jason." Claudia rolls her eyes, resisting the urge to gag.

"Yes Jason!" Elizabeth snaps through clenched teeth, hating the way she says his name. "Or Lucky! Or the police! I'm sure whatever you have planned is illegal and I can't be caught in something illegal."

"Not to mention that if it gets out you helped in the demise of Sam McCall's you would never be able to step foot in this town again. Because if Jason Morgan didn't make it his mission in life to come after you, I'm sure there are a number of people who would."

"Yes, it seems she has wormed her way into the good graces of everyone, except for me. I know better than to trust that woman…after what she did to me and my children. How Jason or anyone else could possibly forgive her I'll never understand. The woman is a deceitful whore…" Elizabeth's tirade was cut off by Claudia's maniacal laughter. "What is so funny?"

"Oh you, of course." Claudia sighs, wiping fake tears from her eyes. "I believe there's a saying about a pot and a kettle."

"I am nothing like Sam McCall!"

"No, you're right about that." Claudia nods with a small smile. The nurse didn't even realize she was falling right into Claudia's hands. "From what I hear she is quite a woman."

"She is a con woman." Elizabeth argues.

Chuckling lightly Claudia holds up her hands. "I'm not here to judge, I don't care if she was a choir girl or a stripper."

"Then why do you want to get rid of her?" Confusion etched in her voice and her brow, Elizabeth crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because she is more trouble than she is worth." Is all Claudia was willing to say. "Surely you can understand the feeling."

"Yes, I can."

"So do we have a deal?" Claudia asks, tired of the exchange and running out of time. Sonny would send someone looking for her soon. When Elizabeth only stares at her Claudia sighs. "Tick tock nurse Webber…I don't have all night."

Looking past Claudia to stare out at the water Elizabeth clears her throat before speaking. "I want you to know I'm not a bad person." When Claudia scoffs Elizabeth quickly brings her gaze back to the other woman and glares. "Under normal circumstances I would never even consider meeting with you like this, I know who you are and what you're capable of. I know that if anyone were to find out about our meeting like this no one would look at me the same again. Under normal circumstances I would have gone to Lucky or Jason, because that is what I was raised to do…normally." Her attention once again is drawn out towards the water, hating the gleam in Claudia's eyes.

"So what changed your mind?" Claudia asks drawing Elizabeth's attention back to her.

"This isn't a normal circumstance and I have already tried everything I can to get rid of Sam on my own. She just won't stay gone!" Hands clenched tightly Elizabeth finally lifts her gaze back up to Claudia's. "So that's where you come in." Smiling for the first time since coming to the docks Elizabeth finally feels right about all of this. "So whatever it is you have planned for her count me in, because I will do anything to be rid of her for good."

"Alright." Claudia nods with a smug smile. "But before we get started I want you to understand one thing…if you ever threaten to go to your precious Jason or the incompetent PCPD again you will live to regret it. Do you understand me? I am not about to put up with your saintly bullshit act, so decide here and now if you are really in this. And realize before you speak that I'm not playing games here nurse Webber."

Staring at her Elizabeth feels an inkling of fear, but all her anger towards Sam drowns it out. "You intend to kill her don't you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Claudia asks with a raised eyebrow, knowing the answer but wanting her to say it.

"No." Elizabeth doesn't hesitate or flinch, even as she discusses the loss of Sam's life.

With a humorless laugh Claudia shakes her head, almost in awe of the other woman. "What would Jason Morgan say if he saw you now? Saintly and kind Elizabeth sunk to level of his worst enemy Claudia Zacchara…you better hope he never does find out."

"Jason will understand." Elizabeth shrugs with blank look on her face. "It will take him awhile, but he'll see how much better off he is without her. And when he finally does he'll have me there by his side, where I was always meant to be."

For the first time since meeting with her Claudia finally felt a bit of unease, and it was all because of the blank look in Elizabeth's eyes and the obsessive sound to her voice. The woman truly believed what she was saying. "You have my card nurse Webber and I have ways of reaching out to you…just be sure to keep your schedule open for when I need you."

"Wait…what…is that it?" Elizabeth asks confused. "What do you need me to do? I told you I wanted to help."

"And you will, but not until I need you. Just be waiting for my call, because that's when the fun will really begin."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Elizabeth says with a small smirk on her face. And even after Claudia has left Elizabeth stands on the dock staring out at the water imagining how things will be once Sam is gone for good.

**So I must admit that I had about half of this update finished, but the Jason and Sam kept giving me fits until I finally decided to keep them to a minimum and lay a little more groundwork. But then Elizabeth and Claudia were making me angry so I had to take a step back. I think I finally figured it out, but I can't wait to hear what you have to say! Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! So sorry it took two weeks to get this chapter posted, but it's just been crazy busy! First I had extra hours at work and then since I planned to visit my sister in NJ for a week I had to try and get ahead in all of my classes so I had even less time to write than normal to make time for homework. And even now I'm on vacation visiting my sister and we've been running around, but today I finally had time to sit down and wrote pretty much this whole chapter.  
I owe the inspiration to Kelly Monaco and Tyler Christopher, who I met today at a meet and greet in New Jersey. Those two are so funny and so nice…I'm so happy that I got to meet them! They were great and are what drove me to come back here and write. So thanks to them for that! And thank you to all of you who are reviewing this story…you really are the ones that keep me from giving up and without you I would be lost! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

"No Spinelli! I don't want you and Maxie to cancel the wedding, and Sam doesn't either." Jason says pulling to a stop and placing the vehicle in park. "No I won't promise that Sam and I will be there because I don't know where we will be with security. I'm not about to put Sam at risk or you on your wedding day." Looking down at a sleeping Sam curled up in the passenger seat Jason reaches out to brush back her bangs. "She's sleeping right now Spinelli, but I'll tell her later that you called. If you want to look over the security footage you can, but Sonny has his men on it already. I'm not trying to shut you out Spinelli, but you're getting married and that should be your focus." Rubbing his brow Jason nods his head even though he knows Spinelli can't see him over the phone. "Alright we'll talk in the morning." Hanging up the phone Jason releases a long, tired sigh while rubbing his hands over his face.

"Spinelli means well." Sam murmurs still half asleep with her eyes closed tight.

"I know." Jason says softly, hoping she would fall back to sleep. Sam looked as tired as he felt and she needed her rest. "But I'm only trying to keep him safe so he'll live to see his wedding day. And he fights me every step of the way."

"I know." Sam says with a yawn and a smile. "Maxie does too."

"They really are perfect for each other." Jason can't help but admit with a small smile.

"Just like us." Sam struggles to say through a yawn before her whole body relaxes and she is sleeping again.

Staring at her intently Jason resisted the urge to shake her awake and ask her to say that again, this time without the yawn. Instead he climbs out of his side of the SUV and goes around to the passenger side. Slowly opening the door and reaching out to brace Sam he shifts her weight from the seat to his arms gently, careful not to wake her. Holding her close to his chest Jason nods at the guard he had ordered to stand by the entrance. "Thanks Jimmy." Jason says and offers a smile when the man holds the door open for Jason, who hadn't known how he was going to maneuver with Sam in his arms.

"You're welcome Mr. Morgan." The man says nodding his head in return. "They did a full sweep just like you asked and said the place doesn't look like anyone has been there except the cleaning crew that comes twice a month. They checked all the windows and the door."

"What about the patio? Sam might want to use the hot tub and I want to be sure she will be safe out there."

"Everything is secure." He assures him.

"Good." Jason says not even winded from holding Sam. "And remember if anyone comes looking for Sam or me, I want you to notify me immediately. No one else should know we're here except for Sonny."

"Yes sir."

"That includes Carly." Jason says and waits for the nod of understanding before turning and making his way towards the elevator. Sam stirred in his arms and he glanced down to see her lift her head. "We're almost there." Jason says adjusting her in his arms.

"Almost where?" Sam asks glancing around the elevator, but it looks just like any other one she had been on…except it was strangely familiar. "I thought we were staying at Sonny's?"

"No, Sonny has a full house with Carly and the boys staying there and I don't think I could actually bear living under the same roof as the two of them. I don't know if our friendship and business partnership could take that."

"Not to mention I don't think I could handle that whole situation…with him and her and all of us…in one home…together?" Sam shudders at the thought.

Chuckling at her Jason shakes his head. "My thoughts exactly."

"So where are you taking me?" Sam asks again, realizing Jason never actually did answer her.

"You'll see." Jason murmurs knowing that as soon as the elevator doors opened Sam would recognize the hallway and of the building.

With her brows scrunched in confusion Sam turns to stare as the elevator doors slowly open and the floor comes into view. She immediately looks back at Jason, even more confused than before, but all he does is usher her out of the elevator with one hand resting on her back. "Jason…what are we doing here?" Sam finally asks when he pauses to pull out a set of keys and unlocks the door.

"This is where we will be staying." Jason says as he steps through the doorway as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Here?" Sam says not moving from her spot outside of the apartment and staring in at Jason.

"Yes, here Sam." Jason says and when Sam still hesitates to move Jason sighs and walks back and holds a hand out to here. "Come inside Sam, I'm hoping that no one will know where we're staying since there are no ties to us here."

"What are we doing here?" Sam asks joining him inside. "I don't…Jason I don't understand…how is this possible? This place…" Turing in a complete circle and stopping to face him again Sam shakes her head. "I had Alexis sell this place for me after I left…She said she sold it."

"She did." Jas says looking down at the floor instead of at Sam, not knowing how her reaction would be to what he was about to say. "I bought it."

Sam, who had turned again to wander aimlessly around the room freezes and in a jerky motion turns to stare back at Jason, her eyes wide. "You bought my old apartment?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

Sonny was sitting on the couch nursing his second drink of the night since Jason and Sam had left when the sound of the door slamming open caused him to jump, practically spilling his drink in the process. "What the…" His words freezing in his throat, after he turns to see that it's a very upset looking Carly staring back at him. "Carly is everything alright?" Sonny asks immediately rising to come to her side.

"No! Everything is not alright!" Carly says boarding on hysterical, grabbing the drink that was still in Sonny's hand and downing it in one gulp.

It took him a moment to get over the shock of her actions for Sonny to speak. "Carly what are you doing? You're pregnant, remember!" He shouts back at her grabbing the now empty glass from her hand.

"I don't care right now!" She says throwing her hands in the air and storming past him. "I just found out there was an explosion at Jason's penthouse and there is a good chance he and Sam were there at the time! I have a right to be upset!"

"Carly Jason and Sam are fine." Sonny says lowering his voice, unable to stay upset with her actions when she obviously had reason to worry.

Carly was so riled up she almost didn't hear Sonny speak. "You knew about the explosion and you didn't call me?"

Shaking his head, totally baffled by her Sonny can only chuckle at first…Carly would always be Carly. "I'm sorry for not informing you sooner Carly, but I was a little busy trying to find out if everyone was alright…"

"But after you knew, you still didn't call to let me know Sonny." Carly interrupts him, getting upset all over again. "Jason is my best friend and you didn't have the decency to call and tell me what happened? I had to hear it from one of the woman who waitresses at the Metro Court who I don't even know!"

"I'm sorry Carly…" Sonny tries to say again, but she doesn't let him get the words out.

"Here is this woman…no this girl…she wasn't more than 20 years old! Trying to comfort me and I was totally confused, because what would I have to be upset about? But then she goes on to explain what she heard from one of the guests and I didn't believe her, I mean why would I…how would she know this important information before me, right? Because I was under the impression that if something like that were to happen Jason would inform me…or you for that matter would give a heads up. To let me know my best friend was in an explosion!" Carly finishes the tirade in a yell right in Sonny's face.

"I'm sorry!" Sonny yells right back at her.

"Well you should be!" Carly says, not even phased by Sonny's raised voice directly in her face. "I mean would a phone call have killed you Sonny?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sonny shakes his head before lowering his arm to speak. "There wasn't really a lot of time between my finding out about the explosion at Harbor View and Jason and Sam showing up here to talk about it."

"What about after you knew they were alright?"

"They only just left before you arrived."

"So instead of calling me you pour yourself a drink?" Carly glances down at the empty glass still in Sonny's hand with her eyebrows raised.

Struck speechless Sonny only stares at Carly and is reminded of all the times she has driven him insane over the years and wonders how it is they can still be so close. Mother of his children, or not, she got under his skin. "Carly it has been a long night, a lot has happened recently, and we're both obviously tired and upset. Why don't we just sit down, pour a couple of drinks…a glass of water for you… and we can talk about this calm and rationally."

"Screw calm and rational I want answers." Carly insists, but there wasn't the same heat behind her words anymore. She had started to come down from her angry tirade from when she first entered the room and now she was just ready to talk.

"Don't you dare talk to my husband like that." Claudia says joining the conversation having heard the last end of it while coming through the front door. It was clear that neither Carly nor Sonny had heard her enter, because both turned around surprised to see her there. Sonny, upon seeing Claudia standing there, could only groan out loud before turning back to the bar and grabbing the scotch to pour himself another drink. Carly, on the other hand, turned fully to face her with a spark in her eyes and a mean smile on her lips. Claudia only glared in response to both of them.

"I will talk any way I want to."

"Sonny and I have very generously opened our house to you since you have nowhere else to go, but that can easily be rearranged."

"Your house?" Carly scoffs and looks back at Sonny with raised brows before facing Claudia again. "This isn't your house. This is Sonny's house…actually if you want to get technical its more Sonny's and my house, than yours. Since I after all helped pick it out, decorate it, and started to raise a family with him here."

"That was many years ago." Claudia says through clenched teeth.

"You could've fooled me." Carly shrugs. "The place looks exactly like it did when we first moved in here doesn't it Sonny? Can't you just remember all the firsts we shared here…in this very living room in fact." Carly's smirk only grew with every word and Sonny, knowing where Carly was headed wished he could stop her, but knew there was no use really trying so instead he went back for another drink, his back to both the women. "In fact I think it was this very same rug that you and I christened our first night here all alone…that was before we lit a fire in that very fireplace and continued our evening…all the way to the upstairs." Lowering her voice, as if she were trying to keep a secret Carly leans closer to Claudia. "Let me ask you Claudia, does Sonny still have that claw foot tub in the master bath? You know the one just big enough for two?" When Claudia's eyes form tiny little slits Carly's smile turns super sweet. "I was the one that picked it out, did Sonny tell you that? Or that the closet where you keep your cheap suits and slutty dresses was made up to my exact specifications…"

"Yea well it's mine now." Claudia relaxes her jaw, but all the tension is now in her tightly held fists.

"Yes Claudia you're right. All of my old castoffs are yours now." Carly says turning her words back on her. "So how does it feel? Living in a house where everything was made just for me and it's only yours because I didn't want it anymore." Letting the words sit and stew Carly shrugs her shoulders before speaking again. "But you know Claudia, it all could be mine again if I truly wanted it…and where would you be then?"

"You bitch!" Claudia says on a sharp intake of breath and in the next instant, before anyone could really see it coming she is in Carly's face and pulling her by the hair.

"Ow, dammit get off me!" Carly shouts struggling to free herself from Claudia's grip. Once she is free Carly doesn't back away, instead she steps forward and slaps her as hard as she can across the face.

Claudia lunged to attack Carly again, but was pulled back before she could make contact by Milo wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back roughly. At the same time Max had hold of Carly and was having a harder time of holding her back, especially since he didn't want to harm her or the baby.

"Enough you two!" Sonny shouts standing between them. "Carly you are pregnant!" Sonny says annoyed he had to remind her again in less than 10 minutes. "Claudia what the hell do you think you're doing attacking her like that!"

"Are you kidding me?" Claudia asks wrenching herself free from Milo's grasp and glaring at Sonny. "She baited me Sonny! You heard her!" Claudia says pointing angrily at Carly who only smirks in return. "You can't expect me to just sit here and take it."

"Claudia…" Sonny releases a tired sigh and shakes his head. No matter what he said he would piss one of these two women off.

"Oh don't let her play you like that Sonny." Carly snaps, straightening her clothes after Max releases her. "She was the one that stuck her nose in our business. I was just putting her in her place."

"My place is here with Sonny, not you!"

"Your place is out on the street corner!" Carly yells right back.

"That is it!" Claudia shrieks lunging at her again before Milo can get a hold of her, it was only Sonny standing in the middle that was able to stop her. "I have had enough of you!"

"You've had enough of me?" Carly asks stepping forward and glaring daggers at her, not caring that Sonny and Milo were struggling to barely hold on to her. "You haven't even seen what I'm capable of yet."

"Carly, back off!" Sonny barks, his eyes hard on his ex-wife letting her know enough was enough.

Carly only stared at Sonny for a moment, before nodding her head once and stepping back. "Alright." She nods again before waving off Max's hand and turning to pace away from the group, rubbing a soothing hand over her belly.

Sonny waited until he was sure Carly was done before turning to look at his current wife and only after he could tell she wouldn't go after Carly again did he nod in Milo's direction. "You can let her go now."

Turning to glare at Milo as he walks away, Claudia whips her head back around to share the same look with Sonny. "Sonny..!"

"Outside Claudia!" Sonny shouts over her, interrupting whatever she was ready to yell at him. And when she looks ready to argue he simply grabs hold of her arm and not so gently leads her towards the patio doors. "Wait here!" He says to Carly and waits until she nods in silent agreement before ushering Claudia outside and closing the door behind him.

Stalking away, only to turn right back around Claudia points a hand to the house and glares at him when he steps towards her. "Sonny either she goes or I go! That's the deal, because I am not about to put up with her for one more night!"

"Claudia listen to me, Carly was upset because…" Sonny starts to say, trying to rationalize with her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I don't want to hear it, because I don't care! I don't care that's she's your ex-wife, I don't care that she's pregnant and hormonal, and I don't care if her stupid hotel crumbles to ruins at her feet! That woman has got to go!"

"She will be leaving soon Claudia, these fights with Jax don't last long. Trust me…"

"No I want her out tonight!" Claudia snaps.

Sonny just stares at her and shakes his head slowly from side to side. Shocked at the force behind her words and the fact she had the guts to speak to him that way. "Well that isn't going to happen."

"Why the hell not?" Claudia asks outraged.

"I told her she could stay here as long as she needed to."

"I don't care." Claudia practically whines losing any of the ground she had gained with Sonny over the past months. "I'm telling you I want her gone."

"She is my friend and the mother of my children Claudia…"

"I am your wife!" She shouts over his words. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sonny frowned at the woman standing before him and wondered what to say to her. If he were honest with himself he would have to admit that a month ago he had thought himself actually falling for Claudia and that this marriage could actually be real. But Sonny knew he couldn't trust her, especially over the last couple of weeks. The secrets and lies had started to become more obvious, even he couldn't ignore what was staring him straight in the face. Claudia couldn't be trusted and he needed to cut ties before someone got hurt because Claudia was always around, using the excuse of his wife for access to information normally not allowed to his enemies. He needed to do something before it became too late.

"Lucky!" Elizabeth calls as she enters the house, but doesn't get an immediate response. "Cameron! Jake! Mommy's home!" She then yells up the stairs and smiles when she hears the thud of little feet and then at the top of the stairs two little boys appear with big smiles on their faces. "There my boys are!" Elizabeth calls as they race down the stairs to her and jump in her arms. "Did you have fun over and Grams?"

"Yes!" They say in unison.

"Did she feed you while you were there?" She asks still crouched down at their level.

"No daddy came and we went out to dinner." Cameron was saying, but Elizabeth's attention was already drawn towards the stairs and the quiet footsteps of her husband who was slowly making his way toward them.

"Hi honey." She says sweetly standing and leaning to kiss him on the lips, her smile faltering only slightly when he doesn't kiss her in return. "What's wrong?" She asks confused, pulling back to see him staring at her intently. "Did you have a bad day at work?"

"Where were you tonight?" Lucky asks instead of answering her questions.

"Lucky…" Elizabeth says with an uncomfortable chuckle and looking down at the boys to avoid eye contact. "I called and told you I had to work late, didn't you get my message?"

"No I did." Lucky nods his head and tries to draw her gaze back to his, but she kept herself preoccupied with the boys. "That's why I got off as early as I could to pick up the boys and take them for supper."

"You did!" Elizabeth says cheerfully and smiling down at her boys. "Well that must have been fun, where did you go?" She asks looking at Jake.

"Kelly's diner." Lucky answers for his youngest.

"We got to split a chocolate shake!" Cameron shouts excited.

"Well isn't that exciting! I'm sorry I missed it." Elizabeth says glancing up at Lucky to see his still had that dark look in his eyes.

"Me too." Lucky crosses his arms over his chest. "Which is why before going to the diner I stopped at the hospital with the boys to surprise you…but you weren't there."

Elizabeth's heart stopped beating in her chest for only a second before it started pounding again loudly in her chest. Lowering her gaze instantly back to the boys she brushes her fingers through their hair, disappointed to find they already had their baths so she wouldn't be able to use that excuse to get away from Lucky and his probing gaze. "I must have been on break."

Clenching his jaw to avoid yelling in front of the children Lucky looks away quickly to control his anger at the fact he had already caught Elizabeth in at least two lies. "Boys why don't you go finish getting ready for bed. Pick out the story you want me to read to you tonight and I'll be up in a minute."

Concern fill Elizabeth at the words, Lucky sending the boys upstairs meant he wanted to talk away from them. Which meant she needed to come up with answers…fast. "Your daddy's right boys, it is getting pretty late. So give mommy a kiss and I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright goodnight mommy!" Cam says kissing quickly on the lips before turning and racing up the stairs again, Jake following closely behind him.

Watching them disappear from sight Elizabeth felt a chill actually run up her spine as the room grew colder without their presence. Turning around she found that Lucky had left her alone at the base of the stairs and was busy pacing the living room. "They are getting so big." Elizabeth says making small talk, with hopes that maybe she can distract him from his earlier questions. "Did you see Jake's pajama bottoms? He is growing like a weed…even faster than Cameron did at that age. My little baby boy…"

"So you're just going to ignore my earlier question?" Lucky asks stopping his pacing to turn and stare at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucky." Elizabeth says as innocently as possible with a confused look on her face. "You asked where I was tonight and I had already called and told you I would be working late for another nurse…"

"I stopped by the hospital Elizabeth." Lucky reminds her, giving her one more chance to be honest and up front with him.

"And I must have been on break at the time." She says immediately in response. "I did leave the hospital for a little bit to take a walk outside to catch some air. We probably just missed each other." She didn't want to try and name names, because if Lucky would be able to figure out she was lying if he actually checked out her story.

With a humorless laugh Lucky runs a frustrated hand through his hair, disbelieving that they were actually going to go through this again. "I waited for almost ten minutes in the lobby for you to show up and you never did. I finally asked Epiphany where you were working tonight and she was kind enough to inform me that not only had you not agreed to work late for anyone, you actually left early!" His voice rising at the end when his anger and frustration getting the best of him. Her jaw working, but with no words coming out Elizabeth can only stare speechless at him. "Run out of lies to tell?" Lucky asks scathingly.

"I can't believe you were checking up on me!" Elizabeth says forcing pain into her words and a wounded look on her face. "After all this time and you still don't trust me?"

"Can you blame me?" Lucky asks, not totally unaffected by the show she was putting on, but unwilling to continue to be the sucker in this marriage.

"I don't understand where this is coming from?" Elizabeth says quietly, lowering herself slowly to the couch and staring up at him with searching eyes. "What happened to us? I thought we were doing so much better with the counseling."

"So did I." Lucky surprisingly agrees with her, but when she looks at him with new found hope Lucky shakes his head. "But that was before I talked to Epiphany at the hospital tonight…she had a lot to tell me."

Lucky's words brought a new dread to Elizabeth, because there was a lot nurse Johnson could've told him, especially about the last few days. "Oh really?" She asks sitting a little straighter on the couch. "And what did she have to say?"

Lucky wanted to shake her, but instead mentally shook himself, because it was the safer thing to do. He feared if he laid a hand on her he might not let go until someone pulled him off, and there was no one here to do that. "Were you ever going to tell me that Jason had you permanently removed as Sam's nurse…even going as far as having your removed from the very floor she was staying on in the hospital?" At her blank expression he clenches his fists at his sides. "I have asked you almost every night since Sam's return how her recovery is going and you always smiled and said really well, that you enjoyed seeing her back and looking so healthy. Never once mentioning you aren't allowed anywhere near her because of your unprofessional behavior towards not only her…but Jason as well."

"That is not true!" Elizabeth jumps to her own defense. "I have done nothing unprofessional towards Sam, she is just being her normal paranoid self. Playing the injured victim act to gain sympathy from everyone and they're all playing into it…Epiphany is the worst." And Jason, but Elizabeth didn't think it would be wise to say his name. Not when Lucky was already in a mood.

"She has three gunshot wounds and has been attacked multiple times since being back in Port Charles, it isn't an act Elizabeth!" Lucky says incredulous. He wasn't actually allowed to work on any of Sam's case since it would be a conflict of interest, but he heard through the grapevine that she was being put through hell while they tried to find the sick bastard who was after her.

"Alright, so she has been hurt…it still doesn't give her an excuse to prevent me from doing my job. Did you know they have me doing inventory off and on throughout the week now, almost as some sort of punishment for misbehavior, when I have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"So you're saying throwing yourself at Jason Morgan in front of the entire hospital staff and waiting room full of patients isn't doing anything wrong? And neither is openly admitting, in front of a patient, that if you had your way they wouldn't receive any medical attention…that isn't wrong either?"

Elizabeth knew she had lost now, it was evident in Lucky's voice and his face he wouldn't believe a word she said in defense of what he had already heard. "Epiphany told you all of that, did she?" She asks clasping her hands tightly together in her lap.

"She felt I had a right to know what my wife and the mother of my children had been up to and I have to admit I appreciate it, because who knows how long I would've gone before I saw what was staring me right in the face all along."

"Lucky…" Elizabeth says breathlessy, standing and going to his side, but her words freeze in her throat when he pulls back from her touch.

"You haven't changed a bit…nothing has changed." He says staring at her and wondering how he hadn't seen it before. "You were just biding your time, weren't you? You were waiting for him all this whole time and stringing me along."

"No Lucky…it wasn't like that I swear!" Elizabeth tries again to reach out to him, but he steps out of reach.

"Then what was it like Elizabeth. Explain it to me."

"I love you." She says staring into his eyes.

"Nice one, but try again." He says coldly.

"It's the truth!" Elizabeth insists. "But I won't lie and say that I didn't try and make things work with Jason." When Lucky rolls his eyes and walks away she quickly tries to get the rest of the words out while he was still listening. "But it was before you and I got back together…it was before I even knew the true paternity of Jake. Jason and I tried." She says, leaving out the part where she was the one actually trying and he kept blowing her off. "And then one day we both realized that it just wouldn't work because…" What was she going to say? The truth was she got pissed that Jason was protecting Sam and Elizabeth was punishing him by ignoring him. But she couldn't really say that to Lucky. That if Jason had handed Sam over to the police like Elizabeth had asked him to that she never would've gone back to Lucky.

"Because what, Elizabeth?" Lucky asks, breaking into her thoughts.

"Because I was in love with you." She says simply, willing tears into her eyes. "And it was hard at first, because I cared for Jason too, but I just didn't have the same feelings for him that I do for you. So even though it hurt to see him hurting all alone I knew what I had to do…what was the right thing to do for both of us. And I think that might honestly be what Jason's problem is now, he hasn't forgiven me for hurting him back then."

Lucky had almost believed her, had wanted to believe her, and would have if she hadn't gone as far as she did. So shaking his head he frowns down at the woman he once thought he would spend the left of his life with and wondered when it had all gone so terribly wrong. "You expect me to believe all that?" Lucky asks, and knows when Elizabeth realizes he didn't believe her. "You forget Elizabeth this is a small town and I'm related to Carly, friends with Maxie, and work in the PCPD."

"So? What has that got to do with anything?" Elizabeth asks clearly annoyed that he hadn't accepted her story.

"I remember what it was like after Sam had left, just as clearly as anyone else. Jason was a wreck. Carly was frantic for months that he would slip away in the night or get himself killed on purpose. Maxie feared that his dark moods would wear off onto Spinelli and was afraid to visit the penthouse alone. And at work we all took notice when the warehouse fires stopped and there wasn't the weekly shoot out." Lucky says painting her a clear picture of what life had been like then. "And you expect me to believe Jason's total attitude change had to deal with you breaking things off with him? And it was only a coincidence that this is right around the time that Sam left town for good." When she just blinks in response he can only laugh at first. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're stupid at all Lucky!"

"Then I must have gullible written on my forehead, because that is the biggest case of bullshit I have ever heard!"

"Lucky!"

"Let me tell you how I think everything played out between you and Jason and we'll just see who is closer." Lucky doesn't even wait for her to agree before speaking again. "Sam, upset over her break up with Jason and the part you played in it took her anger and frustration out the only way she saw fit…"

"She put our boys in danger Lucky!" Elizabeth snaps angrily.

"I'm not defending her, I'm just stating facts here." Lucky quickly says, before continuing. "She soon after leaves town in the middle of the night without a real goodbye to anyone, upsetting the entire town…including Jason. You, figuring that Sam is gone, slipped right in to fill that void for him. Only Jason wasn't really interested, because we all know how he and Sam felt about each other." The ticking in Elizabeth's jaw lets Lucky know he was close to the truth. "And when he didn't return your feelings you decided to move on to the next likely choice…me…and have been waiting ever since for Jason to realize that he does have the same feelings for you. The only problem is Sam came back before that actually happened. Not that it ever would since Jason has always been in love with Sam and nothing is ever going to change that."

"He doesn't love her." Elizabeth says without thinking, but it was so quiet that Lucky didn't hear her.

"What did you say?"

"I know he loves her." Elizabeth tries to say as calmly as possible, without showing how hard it is to say the words.

"Then why are you throwing yourself directly in their path, much like you did before? Why are you constantly sacrificing out marriage for him? If you know that than why not let them be, and focus here on us and this family?"

"You don't understand." Elizabeth says harshly. "She isn't good enough for him." No one was she silently adds, no one but herself.

Lucky only stared at her and wished that he could forget everything he had heard tonight and go back to only weeks ago, before Sam had returned. Before Jason Morgan once again came between him and Elizabeth…only this time it wasn't the other man's fault. Elizabeth had wrecked them this time all on her own. "I think I understand just fine." Lucky says suddenly tired.

"What does that mean?"

"That I'm done here. With trying to make this marriage work for the both of us, when it is clearly obvious that it's not what you really want…and I don't think it ever was."

"Lucky…" Elizabeth says weakly, not really caring at this point if he stays or goes. Soon enough he wouldn't be necessary anymore, because Sam would be gone and Jason would be available.

"No, Elizabeth, I won't listen to anymore excuse or try and let you explain your way out of this. Not anymore. We tried to make this work, but it's not going to and I see that now. You are too hung up on Jason…and it is sad because if you could only get over him we really could have made this work."

Elizabeth only shrugged her shoulders at that, because to try and deny it would only make this last longer and to agree would make her look pathetic. "I'm sorry Lucky." She says with no real emotion behind the words.

"Me too." He says and really means it. "I'm going to go up now and kiss the boys goodnight and then pack a bag."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asks not really caring.

"Spoon Island, I had already spoken to Nicholas and he's expecting me." And with that Lucky turns and heads up the stairs, leaving Elizabeth alone in the living room.

Sitting back down on the couch Elizabeth picks up a picture of her and the boys that Lucky took that summer at the beach and smiles. Imagining what it would be like next year, except this time Jason would be there with them. Maybe she and the boys could talk him out of his normal attire of blue jeans and a black shirt and into a pair of swim trunks, with his chest bare. Day dreaming about it Elizabeth almost didn't hear Lucky come down a few minutes later. Looking over her shoulder Lucky sees the picture she's holding and he too remembers that day, and regrets the fact they would never spend one like it again.

"I'm leaving now." Lucky says, startling her into dropping the frame, but it only lands with a light thud on the couch beside her.

"I didn't even know you were still here." Elizabeth says with a light laugh.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lucky asks, his thoughts on the boys upstairs in their beds.

"Me? Yea fine!" Elizabeth waves off his concern. "If I need anything I have plenty of people I can count on. You, Nicholas, Robin, Grams…and a whole bunch of other people for that matter…I'm hardly alone here."

Lucky wanted to leave, but something kept stopping him, a feeling in the back of his neck until finally he said what he had wanted to all along. "Elizabeth I know you don't have to listen to me, especially now since I'm leaving, but if not for me, than for the boys…stay away from Jason. Not only is his life dangerous for you and the boys, but he also seems to love Sam. Who has always seemed more able to cope with his lifestyle than many others. So let them be."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucky." Elizabeth says rolling her eyes.

"Sure you don't." Lucky sighs, shaking his head. "Just think about it. Jason is in love with Sam and I don't think she's going anywhere this time."

"We'll see about that." Elizabeth is unable to resist saying, and doesn't think anything of it when Lucky just turns and walks away. And only after he leaves the house does she pull out her phone from her purse along with the same card from before. Dialing she is annoyed when it goes to the voicemail, and she is forced to leave a message. "Lucky just left me because of that bitch! I want her gone already!"

And while Elizabeth made her call Lucky was driving down the street trying to decide what he should do. Nicholas was expecting him at Windemere tonight, but he couldn't help but be troubled with how odd Elizabeth had been acting and the fact she clearly held hostility towards Sam. It was so bad they were noticing it at the hospital even.

Coming to a decision Lucky takes a left at the stop light and decides to stop by Jason's penthouse to let him know how Elizabeth was acting, just so he didn't have to worry about it anymore. Once he told Jason it was no longer his problem and he could go to Windemere without worrying about what Elizabeth was up to. Pulling to a stop outside the building he sees the squad cars and reporters milling around the building and rolling down the window catches bits of what happened. Enough to know the penthouse Sam had been in was destroyed in an explosion, but she was ok. The only other place Lucky could think to look for her and Jason was Sonny's, but he didn't want to drive out there and decided he would just call Jason later and tell him. Right now he just wanted to forget the whole mess and get some sleep.

**I know, I know it sorta turned into a Liz/Lucky chapter, but that's because I have to show the complete destruction of her character and the next step was taking away her husband. That and the fact I started writing these two and it just sorta flowed so nicely I couldn't seem to stop. I don't really know where it came from and hope you all don't hate it TOO much! I know it's a lot of Elizabeth and none of us can really stand her most days and I'm sorry for that. So I hope that you all enjoyed this newest update even though it was light on our favorite couple and I promise the next chapter will focus more on them. Stay tuned to find out how Sam will react to Jason moving them into her old loft that he bought and what is Sonny going to do with Claudia?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey you guys! So after watching Jason worrying over Sam and having cried my eyes out I had no other choice but to sit down and write. So this chapter is being dedicated to Steve Burton and the amazing job he did by just standing in a hospital waiting room. The talent that man has just blows my mind sometimes! And its days like today that remind me of why I fell in love with this couple to begin with. That being said I hope you all enjoy the update and can't wait to hear what you all think! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

"Answer me dammit!" Claudia says with her hands clenched at her sides, annoyed at the faraway look in Sonny's eyes and the fact he appeared to ignoring her, or having forgot that she was there at all.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Sonny blinks and looks at Claudia. "I forgot what the question was." He says honestly. With a loud shriek Claudia raises her hand and starts towards Sonny, but he grabs her arm before she can make contact with his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You bastard!" Claudia seethes wrenching her hand from his grip. "I have done nothing but what you asked for months! Turned my back on everything and defended you and your own organization over everything else! I even went against my father and brother…they want nothing to do with me!"

"You hated your father Claudia, and Johnny wanted nothing to do with you before I came along, so don't play that with me. You did what you did out of spite, not for me. Not because of me, but for yourself."

"I became your wife…"

"Only in name, that's all this was ever about." Sonny quickly states, before she can try and use that as some excuse. "It was never supposed to be a real marriage and you know it."

"Then why did it feel like things were starting to change between us?" Claudia can't help but ask, hoping for proof that she hadn't been made a fool by another man. "Why did you start kissing me like you meant it?"

Sonny had expected the question and didn't blame Claudia for asking it, because she was right. They had started to grow closer…until she had proven to be too untrustworthy. "I thought maybe things between us could maybe change someday, you're right." Sonny offers her, but it was obvious that wasn't all he had to say so Claudia stayed silent. "But I can't trust you Claudia. You constantly lie and sneak off when you think no one is watching…"

"I'm allowed to have a private life." Claudia interjects angrily.

"Not when it most likely interferes with my business and the safety of those I care about." Sonny shakes his head in disagreement.

"I'm not putting your family in danger!" Claudia insists, but can tell Sonny doesn't believe her. "This is bullshit and you know it! You have been looking for an excuse for weeks now to get rid of me! And don't try and deny it Sonny…why else would you have me being followed constantly. And don't think I'm too naive to realize the whispering among your men is about me. I'm just surprised it took you this long to finally act."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny says shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm sure." She scoffs shaking her head. "You just aren't man enough to admit that you want me gone. You probably moved Carly in here on purpose just to push me out the door. You know how much we hate each other!"

"I didn't make Carly move in here Claudia that was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you." When she scoffs again Sonny clenches his jaw. "Do you honestly think I would choose to live under the same roof as you and Carly? Having to listen to the two of you constantly yelling at each other? I have honestly considered getting a room at the Metro Court, but am not about to be run out of my own house. Can you honestly think this has been fun for me?"

"I think you do enjoy having Carly around, even if it is at the expense of me...your wife!"

It had to be the fourth or fifth time Claudia had used that word since arriving home and Sonny was getting curious. "Why do you keep pointing that out to me Claudia? I know you're my wife, I was there when we got married, remember?"

"I just think you sometimes forget is all, especially since Carly moved in. The two of you together is so sickening...don't you realize most divorced couples can't stand each other?"

"I have two children and years of history with Carly, she is more than just my ex-wife and mother to Michael and Morgan. She is my friend and will always be an important part of my life, something you're just going to have to get used to."

"And if I can't?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's just too damn bad." Sonny says without missing a beat.

Lowering her head and shaking it slowly from side to side Claudia is finally done trying to pander to Sonny's good side, it was obvious she was never going to be good enough in his eyes. The bar had always been set to high for her to reach and with everything she had done the past year hanging over her head she never stood a chance. Even if Sonny had found a way to forgive her and want to keep her around Jason Morgan would never allow it. Claudia was better off following through with her plan for Sam and then leaving town before it was too late. "It was stupid for me to think I would ever matter more to you than your precious Carly." Claudia says raising her head to glare at Sonny, angry over how pitiful she felt for trying to win his approval. He was just like her father, she would never be good enough for him either.

"I already explained to you Carly's place in my life, I won't do it again."

"What about Jason? I don't even rank higher than that walking icicle!"

"Jason is my best friend and business partner."

"Whatever." Claudia sneers pacing away from Sonny and back again. "The three of you make me sick! How you each have so much control over the other, it's like none of you can act alone." It was Sonny's turn to scoff and it pissed Claudia off. "You can't deny that Jason and Carly's obvious disapproval of me has turned you against me and this marriage!"

"They have nothing to do with our marriage and the fact I don't trust you." Sonny disagrees. "It's the constant lies, the sneaking behind my back, ditching the men, and secretive phone calls you slip out to take that I'm sick of! You think I don't notice! Do you think I'm stupid?" Sonny asks, his voice rising in anger.

"No! I think you're a bastard and I don't know how I could possibly think this marriage was ever real!"

With a light laugh Sonny scratches his jaw. "I don't either."

So mad she was physically shaking Claudia tightened her hands into tiny fists to keep from scratching at Sonny's face. If she did his men would detain her and Claudia was done with Sonny and his bullshit, she was done with Port Charles and their judgment, she was through with it all. "You can go to hell Sonny. You, your organization, and your precious Jason and Carly! Go straight to hell!" With those final words Claudia turns on her heel and walks towards the patio doors, throwing them open with a bang and glaring at Carly who was standing by the window where she had obviously been trying to eavesdrop. "You can have him!" Claudia says to her as Sonny joins them in the living room.

"I didn't need your permission." Carly says with a big smirk on her face and coming to stand by Sonny's side. "So does this mean you're leaving?"

"Not that I owe you an answer, but yes." Claudia says as she looks around the room for her purse.

"Good riddance" Carly says linking her arm through Sonny's and her smirk growing into a full, smug smile.

"Where are you going Claudia?" Sonny asks ignoring Carly for the moment.

"Like you honestly care." Claudia says with a humorless laugh.

She had a point, not that Sonny would admit it out loud. It had become very clear that Claudia was up to something and it would only make matters worse to piss her off. "I want to know where the men can take your things."

"I'm sure that's it." Claudia says finally locating her bag on his desk and grabbing for it, her attention instantly falling on the envelope right beneath it. Without the others noticing Claudia snatches that up too. "Give it all away for all I care." She says stuffing the envelope in her purse and turning to face them again.

"We would, but who else would wear such cheap trash?" Carly says with a furrowed brow.

Closing his eyes to resist shaking Carly, Sonny keeps reminding himself she's pregnant. "Just go Claudia." Sonny says opening his to see she looked ready to strike again. "Go now and don't ever come back."

"This isn't the end." Claudia says pointing at them. "I promise you both that someday…and it will be sooner than you think…you will regret this."

"I'm real scared." Carly says rolling her eyes.

You should be. Claudia silently says before turning to leave, she can feel their eyes on her back until she was out the door. And even then she knew that she was still being watched, only now it was by one of Sonny's many men. They would probably try to follow her, but she had learned many different ways to ditch them so she wasn't too worried. Before they caught up with her she would be long gone. Her work here done and her trail covered. No one could stop her now, not even Jason Morgan.

Jason couldn't tell what Sam was thinking or if she was upset with him. Scratching the back of his neck and clearing his throat Jason wasn't sure what to say to her. So instead of answering he ignores the question and shrugs off his jacket. "It's a little warm in here, isn't it?" He asks tossing his jacket on the desk and turning to check the thermostat. "Are you thirsty? Or maybe you're hungry?" He turns to see that Sam hadn't moved and she was still staring at him intently. "When was the last time you ate something?" With still no response from Sam Jason hangs his head. "There isn't any food stocked in the kitchen obviously, but I could make a call…"

"Jason…Jason, stop!" Sam says waving her arms and stepping forward to grasp his hand that had been reaching for his phone. She didn't know what surprised her more the fact they were standing in her old apartment, that Jason apparently had bought it, or the fact he was rambling like he was nervous… something she had never seen him do before. "I'm not hungry or thirsty." Sam says staring him in the eyes.

"Do you want to just lie down? Get some more sleep?" He asks brushing back her bangs from her face. "You've had a long day."

"Yea I am tired, but Jason I want you to answer me." Sam says nudging him in the chest. "Why did you buy this place?"

With no other choice but to answer her, Jason lowers his gaze and sighs. "Because it's yours."

"But I was selling it." Sam says still confused. "I did sell it. I just didn't realize it was to you." Sam was trying to remember back to when Alexis had finalized everything and sent her the paperwork to sign, she was sure she would've noticed Jason's name or the organization's if had been there. "How didn't I know that it was you?"

Pacing away from Sam, Jason shrugs his shoulders. "Alexis denied my first offer when you put it on the market, but after I bought out the two interested buyers and made it known that I had every intention of continuing do so she had no choice but to hear me out. We finally came to an agreement."

Sam could remember the delay in the sale, but she had always thought it was just a lack of interest in the apartment. She never imagined the scenario Jason was describing, Alexis never told her any of this. "What sort of agreement did you reach?"

"Alexis wanted to make it clear that just because I was purchasing this place didn't mean it would get me anywhere near you or even allow me a chance to contact you. She doubted my actual interest in the apartment and thought I was only interested in reaching you. Once I convinced her that I had no ulterior motives and understood that I believed you gone forever she finally conceded to the sale."

"But why?" She asks walking toward him.

"She was trying to protect you from me I'm sure." Jason asks assuming she was referring to Alexis' reluctance to sell to him.

"No that I know…I'll never fully understand her reasoning, but I know why she did what she thought she had to." Sam shakes her head. "What I want to know is why you were so insistent about owning this place. Why this apartment?"

"Because it's yours." Jason says again, this time holding Sam's gaze and he could read the frustration with his lame response. So he searches within himself for a better explanation and takes a hesitant breath before speaking. "This is your apartment Sam, your personal space. That you picked out yourself and filled it with stuff to fit you. Everything about this place reminded me of you, and I wanted to hold on to that." Clearing his throat Jason resists the urge to pace away and instead reaches out to grasp one of Sam's hands in his. "And I couldn't help but think about what if…what if you did decide to come back some day and you needed somewhere to stay. I just thought if you did you would want it to be your own place."

"You bought my old apartment in case I ever wanted to move back in…even though you thought I would never come back?" Sam asks almost in disbelief.

Nodding his head Jason lifts his free hand to brush back Sam's stubborn bangs before cupping her jaw. "That and I couldn't help but think if anyone else were to buy this place and move in it would really be over. That would mark the end and you really wouldn't ever be coming back."

Awestruck and amazed at the many surprises she had discovered since returning to Port Charles Sam is forced to blink back tears. Running her fingers through his hair and down both sides of his face until she was cupping that beautiful face in her hands Sam offers a small smile. "Well I'm here now." She whispers before pulling his head down to hers for a forceful, soul-searching kiss.

Renting a room in the sleazy motel Claudia scrunches her nose at the stale smell of cigarette smoke and dust that permeated the air. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was only a temporary situation until she was able to get access to one of the many offshore accounts Anthony had left open. Besides no one would honestly expect to find Claudia Zacchara staying in a place like this, so in the off chance things didn't go as planned she wouldn't have to fear discovery. Tossing her recently purchased duffle on the bed filled with a couple changes of clothes and all the supplies she would need to follow through with her plans for Sam McCall, Claudia pulls the envelope she had swiped from Sonny's desk from the side pocket. Sitting down at the one chair in the room she opens the envelope and pulls out the decorated parchment and smirks. She loved when opportunities like this just fell into her lap. Loving a flare for the dramatic, Claudia practically salivated over the idea of snatching Sam right out from underneath Jason Morgan's nose, not to mention the rest of the town. After all everyone…who was of any importance anyways… was cordially invited.

**Mariah Maximilliana "Maxie" Jones**

**Damian Millhouse Spinelli**

Request the pleasure of your company  
to share in their joy and happiness  
as they exchange marriage vows

Please join us on this most festive and merry occasion  
we wouldn't want you to miss it!

**So I know this chapter is much shorter than what I usually try and write, but I decided instead of trying to force out a longer chapter and taking forever to do so that I would stick with this. Short, sweet, and leading into the real fun! Although I am sad to say this story is starting to wind down, only four or five chapters to go I believe. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and now off to work on the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**All I can really say is I'm sorry everyone for being a terrible writer and not posting in forever. The truth of the matter is with a lot going on at work and with school I just lost time. And then with the way the soap world is going I lost a lot of heart. And the writers of this soap sadly aren't doing anything to improve that. Even the recent scenes of my favorite couple have done little to move me. But it was a few reminders from some great reviewers that got me to at least open a word document and try my hand at writing again. So this is just a short little chapter to get my feet wet and work my way back into it. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters.**

The ringing of his phone wakes Jason from a deep, comfortable sleep. Mindlessly reaching to his right for his phone Jason only finds air. Slowly opening one eye he sees that where his nightstand, lamp, and phone should be is nothing and he's confused for a moment until realizations dawns and his lips curve slightly at the ends. His night stand wasn't there because he wasn't in his bed or even at the penthouse, he was in Sam's old apartment. And speaking of Sam… Jason glances to his other side and feels the small smile forming on his lips grow as he stares down at the woman lying right next to him. Sam had curled up close to his side in the middle of the night…making it almost impossible for him to roll completely over to look at her. Reaching out with a tentative hand he brushes back her bangs to see her beautiful face more clearly Jason freezes when his phone goes off again, meaning whoever having called before must have just hung up and dialed again. So as quickly, and carefully as possible, not wanting to wake Sam, Jason reaches over her to grab the phone, fumbling to silence it before it wakes her. Staring intently at Sam he releases a sigh of relief when she doesn't stir awake, appearing unaffected by his movement around her in the bed or the ringing noise of the phone. His moment of relief is short-lived when his phone once again starts ringing, the noise now muffled since the phone was held tightly in Jason's hand. Resisting the urge to throw the device across the room Jason spends one more second staring longingly at Sam before pushing gently up from the bed, careful not to stir her, and leave the room before answering the call.

"This better be pretty damn important!" Jason says as menacingly as one can in a hushed tone.

"Jason Claudia is gone!" Sonny says excitedly on the other end of the line, ignoring his friends' words and tone completely.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? What did you do Sonny?" Jason asks immediately assuming his long time friend and business partner was at fault.

"What…me? No Jason!" Sonny quickly defends. "If anything it was Carly that drove Claudia away, the way the two of them have been bitching at each other lately. I don't know how much longer I could have stayed here with them both. Maybe now I can finally get some silence around here." Jason could hear the fatigue in Sonny's sigh over the phone. "Of course Carly will have to stop gloating before I get any real peace and quiet…I swear if she wasn't pregnant Jason I would…"

"You wouldn't do anything to Carly Sonny, pregnant or not." Jason says with a hint of warning in his voice, because Jason knew that wasn't the total truth. Sonny was known to enlist Max and Milo to take Carly off his hands from time to time if she got too annoying. Which, because it's Carly they're talking about she did get annoying…and often.

"You're right, of course, especially since I owe her for finally getting Claudia out of my life for good." Sonny says, the excitement from before back in his voice.

"Are you telling me Claudia left you because of Carly?" Jason asks, trying to piece together everything. Having a hard time of it because as much as he hates Claudia, he figured she would never just give up and walk away. It wasn't the Zacchara style and Claudia, even while married to Sonny, was a Zacchara first.

"Yes Jason! That is exactly what I'm saying."

"She just left? Just like that…she walked away." Jason says again, still not really believing it. Leaving quietly in the night wasn't Claudia's style. "She didn't say anything?" He asks sitting down on Sam's couch.

"Well…" Sonny says hesitantly.

"Sonny?"

"She said that someday, sooner than we think, we will regret the way we treated her." Sonny quickly blurts out. "But really Jason I don't think we have anything to worry about, this is Claudia after all. Without Anthony's support or the backing of the Zacchara organization there really isn't anything she can do. The organization is safe from her I'm sure."

Clenching his jaw and dropping his head to rest on the back of the couch Jason rubs his brow. "I'm not worried about the organization Sonny!" He grounds out through his clenched teeth.

"Then…what…what else is there to worry about?" Sonny asks completely clueless.

"What about Sam?" Jason asks slapping the hand rubbing his forehead down on his thigh and releasing a sigh. "Claudia has shown a lot of interest in Sam ever since she came back and I don't like it!"

"Sam is in your care Jason, you are with her practically 24/7 now. There is no way Claudia is going to get anywhere near her with you by her side."

"Did one of our men at least follow her so we know where she is right now?"

"They lost her somewhere near city limits." Sonny says reluctantly, knowing Jason was going to hate hearing that. "But she was leaving town Jason, so there's still nothing to worry about!"

"No Sonny she wanted it to look like she was leaving town." Jason argues right back.

"What does it matter Jason? This is Claudia…she's no match for us."

"I would be more confident of that if our men could keep track of her better." Jason practically grumbles.

"You worry too much." Sonny grumbles right back.

"I just don't like it Sonny. With Jerry playing his twisted games and now this with Claudia…I just don't like it." Jason repeats shaking his head.

"Jason I'm telling you everything is going to be fine." Sonny says on a sigh. "With Claudia gone my home is mine again and we don't have to worry about her overhearing something she shouldn't. All this sneaking around bullshit of hers is done with. Be happy, I am!" Sonny says with a laugh.

That's because Sonny never worried about anything, Jason silently says. In their partnership Sonny never thought things through, and Jason was the complete opposite in his over thinking. And right now Jason couldn't help but think Claudia disappearing couldn't have come at a worse time. Now he would have to keep an extra eye out for her, while he was already preoccupied with Jerry…he was starting to worry he would miss something. And his men were good, but he only trusted them so much and due to recent events he didn't trust them with Sam's life. Jason was broken out of his thoughts by Sonny's voice, apparently he had been talking and Jason had missed almost everything he had said. "Look Sonny I want a couple of the men working on tracking down Claudia." Jason says interrupting whatever the other man had been saying. "I want them to check out everywhere she has frequented in the last couple of weeks, months even. Go back into her history in the Zacchara organization, who knows what contacts she's held on to since your marriage. I want to know who's she talked to and how often, because if she's up to something or has been hiding something…and I'm sure she is…I want to know about it. I would have Spinelli on this, but he's getting married tomorrow and I'm not about to bother him."

"Jason I don't think…" Sonny starts to say, but Jason just talks over him.

"I don't care Sonny." Jason says with finality in his voice. "I'm not taking any chances. Not with Sam…not ever again."

Sonny knew when to argue with Jason and he knew when to give in, and now was one of those times to give in. "Alright Jason, I'll get one of the men on it right away."

After that they discussed a little more business, but Jason found he really didn't care about any of it anymore. All the talk of shipments and potential threats just seemed so unimportant compared to everything happening with Sam right now. Finally he just told Sonny that he had to go and hung up before his friend could respond. With another tired sigh Jason drops his head back to rest on the back of the couch and wonders when he had got to this point where the business meant so little to him. It could have been since Sam's return, but he didn't think so…he was pretty sure it had started before then. He was just starting to realize it.

In the kitchen making coffee Elizabeth could hear the boys above her, their laughter. The boys needed to get ready for the day at Grams and from the sounds of it that wasn't what they were doing. At the beep of the coffee maker Elizabeth grabs a mug. "I ask them to do one simple thing." She grumbles to herself pouring the hot liquid at the same time her phone announces a new message. Setting down the pot of coffee and taking the mug with her Elizabeth checks the message and discovers it's an address and what looks like a room number. "Boys you have five minutes and we're leaving!" Elizabeth calls scribbling down the address on a piece of paper and shoving it in her pocket with her phone. Dumping her untouched cup of coffee down the sink she shuts off the coffee machine and grabs her purse. She didn't want to waste any time meeting Claudia, especially since her confrontation with Lucky last night. "Boys lets go!" She calls from the bottom of the stairs and checks her watch. If they hurried, and Grams didn't try and talk her ear off, Elizabeth could meet with Claudia before her shift and only be a few minutes late.

That's what she thought at least until she realized that Claudia had picked a meeting place that didn't appear to exist. Driving in a seedier part of town Elizabeth pulls to an abrupt stop in front of a rundown motel that, under normal circumstances, Elizabeth wouldn't step foot in. But it appeared that this was where Claudia was and she had no other choice. So carrying her keys in her tight fist Elizabeth held them close to her chest ready for an attack, she counted the numbers on the doors until finally coming to the one she wanted. It was then that Elizabeth paused to think about what she was doing and wondered if maybe it was too much.

Her marriage was pretty much over. Not that she was said to see it end, but she was sure there would be repercussions from it ending. Lucky had a lot of ties in this town and their friends would most likely take his side. She had lost all credibility at the hospital, but the people there always did seem overly judgmental in the first place. And now here she was, standing outside one of the most disgusting motels she had ever seen prepared to team up with one of the most hated woman in town. Too much? Maybe, but all Elizabeth had to do was remember that look Jason could get in his eyes. And the fact that Sam McCall was once again getting in her way. Taking what was rightly hers and Elizabeth didn't care about the rest of it. Because once she had Jason nothing else would matter, no one else would matter. And with that final thought Elizabeth lifts her hand and knocks once on the door and waits for Claudia to let her in.

**Like I said just a short little bit to get the GH juices flowing. I promise to try and do better from now on!**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter is dedicated to jazzy5 on Dominoes and Tequila and to forever babe on Fanfiction. You both are amazing and its reviewers like you that keep me from completely giving up, because you guys don't let me. So thank you so much! And that goes to everyone else as well, you're all awesome. I hope with the JaSam we're getting on screen it will kick me back into writing gear! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Jason, can you come here?" Sam calls from the bedroom as she takes another turn in front of the mirror. She had already made four wardrobe changes, but she still wasn't sure. "Jason!" Sam shouts again and practically jumps out of her skin when she turns around to see him standing silently in the doorway. "You could announce yourself!" Sam scolds playfully and clutching at her chest. "Practically gave me a heart attack." She says with a laugh.

"Did you need my help?" Jason asks stepping into the room now, but a little disappointed that Sam had discovered him so soon. He had enjoyed being able to just watch her get ready in the mirror, not even realizing he had missed it until now.

"Yes." Sam says and gestures down to what she was wearing.

"What do you need?"

"Well?" Sam stares at Jason with an expectant look.

"Well what?" He asks confused and looks around the room as if he's trying to find a sign.

"Jason." Sam sighs and rolls her eyes, she had forgotten he wasn't good at this sort of thing. "How do I look?"

His eyes going wide and quickly giving her a once over Jason isn't sure what to say. Of course she looks fantastic, but that never changes. He honestly thought Sam looked great all the time, whether she's covered in bruises/scrapes and wearing sweats or if she had make-up and one of her sexy little dresses on. She was always beautiful to him. "Sam…"Jason says with a small smile.

"I know this isn't your thing." Sam quickly says interrupting whatever he was going to say. "But I'm serious Jason how do I look?" She asks giving a slow turn in front of him. "I'm not trying to be vain or anything, I just don't want to look like I just got out of the hospital, you know? Plus Maxie would never forgive me if I came to her wedding looking less than fabulous." And still without letting Jason respond Sam turns back to the mirror to give herself another once over. "And I really don't want to look like poor pitiful Sam and draw everyone's attention to me, the girl with a limp." She huffs out brushing back at her bangs and frowning slightly. "Maybe I should go with pants?" She asks aloud glancing at the cut going up her one knee. It wasn't very large, but if anyone thought to look they would be sure to notice it. "But if I'm going to try and cover up my injuries I probably should throw on a turtleneck and paper bag." She mutters darkly, silently cursing her bad luck and Jerry Jacks. Even with the wonder of make-up you could still see the purple hue surrounding her one eye and the red markings going up the side of her neck.

Jason had just let Sam talk, knowing that she had to work through her thoughts on her own and any input from him wouldn't even be heard. But when she started talking about covering her face, he knew the time for silence had passed. So with quiet footsteps he walked up behind her and even though she was staring in the mirror she was too preoccupied to notice him there with her.

She doesn't even realize he's there until she feels his arms wrap warm and tightly around her waist. "Oh…Jason…" Sam says on a sigh leaning back into his embrace, enjoying the warmth he gives off.

"If anyone is going to be looking at you is going to be because of how beautiful you are." He all but whispers into her hair while gently holding her close to his chest.

Sam, startled by Jason's romantic comment, turns quicker than her body was prepared to and she felt instantly the pull at her stitches. "Aww Jason…" Sam tries to smile through the pain, but she knows she fails to hold back completely by the shadow that enters his face. "It's fine...I'm fine." She quickly waves away his concern, knowing what was coming.

"Sam maybe this isn't such a good idea." Jason says dropping his arms.

"No!" She is her immediate response. "No Jason, I am fine! Honestly." She insists with a jerk of her head.

"What about your stiches Sam?" He asks with an determined look on his face.

"They're fine!" She says with forced cheer.

"Then what just happened?" He asks reaching out to carefully brush her side where the stitches were located. "If you're in pain Sam…"

"I'm not." And before Jason could argue Sam starts talking again. "Seriously Jason it was nothing, just a little twinge to remind me to take things slow. That's all." She waves off his concern. "Nothing that I can't handle and nothing that is going to keep me from watching two of my best friends get married. Nothing is going to stop me, Jason."

Jason studies Sam intently and tries to gauge his chances of changing her mind. "Fine." He reluctantly agrees and rubs the back of his neck knowing it was pointless.

Sam smiles and has to resist jumping up and down in excitement, knowing it would only cause her pain and cause Jason to worry some more. "And now that that's settled we can move on to our next problem…you." Sam says and points her finger into Jason's chest.

"Me, what about me?" Jason asks confused looking down at the finger Sam has pointed at him.

"Jason." Sam tsks and shakes her head. "You can't go to a wedding in the standard jeans and black t-shirt. Especially to Maxie's wedding, she would never allow it."

"Well what would you have me wear? This is all I really have since Mac and the PCPD has blocked off the entire top floor of Harborview."

Sam stared at Jason for a moment and considered their options, but he had a point. Until Mac removed the police tape Jason wasn't allowed anywhere near the scene. Not that Sam was too upset by that since it was obvious she wasn't safe from Jerry there. "Give me a minute." Sam says holding up a hand. "I'll think of something."

"Sam I don't think anyone will care what I'm wearing." Jason sighs.

"Oh Maxie will." Sam says responds with a laugh.

"Well I don't care what Maxie thinks. There are a lot more important things for Maxie to be concerned with today than what I'm wearing."

"Jason you don't understand Maxie obviously…"

"I don't want to either." Jason grumbles, but he has no impact on Sam. She just starts listing off a number of places where they might be able to find him a suit on short notice and soon enough she's making a call to a tailor downtown. And faster than he thought possible there was a tux fit perfectly to his size was delivered to Sam's loft.

"I still think is absolutely ridiculous." Jason grumbles as he reluctantly works at his tie.

"It's not about what you think Jason." Sam smiles and quickly brushes his hands away before he wrecked the tie completely. "Here let me do that."

"Well I look ridiculous." Jason responds almost petulantly.

"You look handsome." Sam disagrees and takes a step back once she finished with the tie. "And very, very sexy." She practically purrs, earning herself a heated look from Jason.

"I could say the same for you." Jason says in a deep timber and reaches out to brush his fingers lightly down her cheek.

Smiling softly Sam bites gently on her bottom lip. "You look so good in fact I almost think we could just stay here alone together…all day." She says and her smile grows at the spark of excitement that enters Jason's eyes.

"Really?"

Stifling a laugh Sam quickly leans forward and pecks Jason right on the lips. "No way Morgan." Sam says with a giggle. "You're not getting out of this wedding that easily."

"Not funny Sam." Jason says releasing a sigh.

"I really had you going didn't I?" Sam says still laughing lightly.

"Yea you did." Jason says back to grumbling.

"Oh Jason don't be that way." Sam says going to grab her clutch and her shawl.

"I'm sorry Sam." Jason says stepping forward and grabbing her shawl to drape it on her shoulders. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Well don't." Sam insists turning to face him and seeing on his face that he was genuinely worried. "This is a happy time. It's Maxie and Spinelli's wedding day!" Stepping forward and giving him another quick kiss on the lips she smiles brightly. "Besides I don't even want to try and imagine the tight security you have set for today."

"It's all necessary." Jason says seriously.

"I know." Sam agrees with a nod of her head. "But seriously Jason, with the amount of people that are going to be at this thing…all those eyes looking out for trouble…what could possibly go wrong today?"

Lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling Elizabeth Webber thought about the position she currently found herself in. Lifting her phone to her ear she replays the voicemail that had just been left for her, it was one of many._ "Nurse Webber I'm a bit disappointed that I've tried calling you numerous times this morning and haven't received any word back. I hope you haven't had second thoughts about our little arraignment, because it is much too late for that. I am in position to make my move later today and I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain…otherwise expect consequences. Serious consequences." _With a disgusted sigh she erases the message and sits up in bed. She had been having second thoughts ever since leaving Claudia's motel room last night. After having heard the other woman's entire plan she was chilled to the bone at how cold and calculating the whole thing sounded. Was it really worth it?

Lifting herself out of bed she makes her way to her vanity and her attention is grabbed by a picture stuck in the frame of the mirror. It was a picture of Jason holding baby Jake, taken during the time when they all still thought he was the boy's father. Back when Sam and Lucky were only distant memories for Jason and Elizabeth, and they were working at being a family. Back when things were perfect.

Before Sam McCall had to come back to ruin it all.

Sure after Jake's true paternity was discovered things had gotten a little off track, but nothing that she wouldn't have been able to manage…nothing that she and Jason's love couldn't overcome. All they needed was a little time. Time that kept being taken from them and time was what Claudia was now offering Elizabeth now.

All she had to reach out and take it.

Raising her gaze from the picture to stare at her reflection in the mirror Elizabeth felt a new resolve coming over her. And she knew soon enough things were going to be right again. Her boys would have a father to look up to. And she would finally have a man in the house who would be her lover and her protector. Lifting her phone she sends out a quick text before tossing her cell aside and making her way to the bathroom to shower. She had a very important day ahead of her, one her entire future was riding on.

"_Don't worry I'll be there." _ That was all Elizabeth had said in her message back to Claudia, but it would do. As long as Claudia had Elizabeth's assurance she was ok with the plan things would go a lot smoother. In fact, even if nurse Webber completely failed at her task Claudia didn't care. All she needed was one shot at the tiny woman who was turning out to be a lot more trouble than Claudia had originally thought. She was in the middle of responding back to the other woman when her phone started to ring and even though it was an unknown number Claudia still knew who it was. "I thought I told you to go to hell?" Claudia says instead of a hello.

"Really Claudia is that any way to greet a friend?" Jerry chuckles.

"You're nobody's friend Jerry, especially not mine." She says snidely.

"I guess this means you're still not ready to admit you need my help."

"Even if I needed it, I wouldn't take any help from you. And I don't need your help…I have everything under control. McCall will no longer be a problem after today, I'll see to that."

"What a shame." Jerry sighs deeply.

"What's that?" Claudia can't help but ask.

"That once Morgan is done with you I will no longer have something to laugh at. You really are quite an amusing and contrary woman." And if that wasn't enough to piss her off he said more. "It's a pity, but I'm sure I'll get over it quite fast."

"You bastard!" Claudia fumes. "Once I'm done with McCall I think I might come after you next, what do you think of that you son of a…"

"I think you should keep your eye on the task at hand." Jerry interrupts her smoothly. "It's going to take all your focus to not get yourself killed by Mr. Morgan and his band of merry men."

"I'm not scared of him." Claudia scoffs.

"Tsk tsk." Jerry sighs. "And that is probably the most foolish thing I've heard you speak." And before she can respond he is speaking again. "I will wish you good luck, because I feel it will be the only way going to succeed. But I'm sure even with that on your side I will sending flowers to your early grave…what a pity really." And then he was gone, leaving Claudia to seethe.

"What are you doing in here!" A short red headed woman all but shrieks causing Claudia to break out of her angry trance. "No one is supposed to be in here until I say so!"

Turning around she quickly stuffs her phone away. "I…I think I might be a bit lost." She says working up the most confused and nervous look she can muster.

The woman eyes her for a second with a critical gaze. "Where are you supposed to be? Are you one of the servers? I thought I had explicitly left instructions at the temp agency that all servers were supposed to meet in the dining hall a half hour ago. You're late!" She huffs.

"I am so sorry." Claudia says with fake sincerity, wishing she could claw at this annoying woman's face off.

"Whatever." The woman rolls her eyes. "Just follow me and I will take you join the others." And then she turns carefully and makes her way back through the rows of chairs. "It's a good thing I caught you when I did. We'll be seating guests shortly." And with a small smile Claudia brushed back the bangs of her blonde wig and followed the smaller woman out of the row of chairs and down the aisle, both walking right on past the guards without a second glance.

This was going to be easier than she thought.

**This story is slowly, but surely, coming to an end. I just want to thank everyone for hanging in there and I apologize a million times over for being such a sucky person for disappearing. I promise to try and do better. SORRY!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So I must admit it is a struggle to write for this story, especially since I haven't watched the show since Jason and Sam got married. I had decided after those scenes aired that that would be the best time for me to step away from the show, because in true soap opera fashion they weren't going to stay that happy for long. It turns out, according to my sister, that I was right and the couple I love are almost more at odds than ever before. Making me very unhappy, but since I don't watch it I can't really say anything. Anyways...I don't know how good this is going to be, it was hard to get back into these characters heads and back into where I wanted this story to go. But I am trying because I don't want to just delete after getting so far into the story and so close to the end. And if any of you keep with me and finish this I am greatly appreciative! You are awesome people and deserve awards for patience.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A blonde waitress leads Sam to a table further from the dance floor just as she had asked and then offers to pour Sam a glass of water. She politely accepts and thanks the waitress as she leaves before taking a drink from the glass. She doesn't have to wait long for Jason to join, knowing he would try and get out of the photographers hands as fast as possible."That was really beautiful ceremony wasn't it?" Sam says staring at the happy couple as the make their entrance.

"Yea, beautiful." Jason says gruffly, while struggling to get rid of the pink tie, catching Sam's attention with his jerky movements.

"Here let me help you with that." Sam smiles and reaches over to loosen the offending garment. Once it was off she sets it down on the table in front of him and chuckles softly. "Never send a man to do a woman's work."

With Sam still leaning in Jason picks back up the tie and carefully fits it over her head and around her neck, when her smile only broadens Jason then tugs lightly and presses his lips to hers. "It looks much better on you." He says finally pulling away.

"Really?" Sam asks looking down and fiddling with the tie. "I never really considered pink my color, too girly I guess."

"Well I think it looks positively perfect." A voice says behind the couple. "It is as if Jason has laid his claim on Sam and marked her as is, the tie symbolizing to others she is taken. Quite romantic." Molly finishes dreamily, sitting down in the chair next to Sam.

"Please." Kristina scoffs joining the table and sitting next to her sister. "If I didn't know any better I would say we were at junior prom." And after a glare from Molly and a disapproving look from Jason, Kristina smiles. "But it still is sweet, I guess."

"No what's sweet is those two." Sam says once again turning her attention to Maxie and Spinelli. "Did you ever imagine Jason when we first met Spinelli we would one day watch him get married…and to Maxie of all people!" She laughs.

"No." Jason says simply, earning the gaze of all three sisters. "I figured after we were through getting the information we needed from him I was either going to get rid of him or let him go with a warning to never get in our way again." That earns twin looks of shock from Molly and Kristina, but Sam just rolls her eyes.

"We have a bit of history with Spinelli I'm sure mom never shared with you two that explains why Jason was rightfully upset with him." Sam explains for her two sisters.

"Will you tell us now?" Kristina asks eagerly.

"No, because Alexis wouldn't like it." Sam says and isn't surprised by the looks of disappointment she receives. "But maybe when the two of you are older." And then with a quick glance around the room Sam quickly turns back to the two young girls. "Speaking of Alexis, where is she?"

"She was speaking to Diane over by the gift table."

"And does she know the two of you wandered off to my neck of the woods?" Sam asks and even before the two can speak she sees the guilt in their eyes. "Kristina…Molly…"

"What Sam?" Kristina interrupts. "You're our sister, she can't honestly expect us to just stay away when we know you're here."

"I know." Sam says calmly, trying to keep emotions calm. Looking back at Jason she can see that he is purposely staying out of the conversation, and for that she is grateful. "But she's just looking out for you two and can you blame her?"

"But you're safe here Sam." Molly says with certainty.

"Yea there are more men on guard here then one of dads weddings." Kristina says, pointing out a couple just to prove her point. "And Jason hasn't left your side all evening, and probably won't. Anyone would be foolish to try and pull something tonight."

Sam struggled to come up with a reply, because their arguments were the very ones she had used to convince Jason she would be safe at the reception. She looked towards him now for support and he didn't disappoint. "You're right I don't intend to leave Sam alone while we're here and you would have to be foolish to try something tonight with the amount of men I have here. The problem is Kristina…Molly…the problem is the people who we are dealing with don't seem to care about any of that."

"Jason's right." Sam says quickly turning back to her sisters. "Whoever is trying to hurt me won't care that I'm being protected and I have Jason with me. They still might try, possibly in spite of all that."

"Then what are you even doing here?" Once again a voice breaks in on the table, this time causing everyone to turn in surprise at the anger behind the words.

"Mac…" Sam starts to speak, but he silences her with a raised hand.

"I don't want to hear it." Mac says cutting her off. "If you are in so much danger, if there is even the possibility of something happening, why are you here? Why bring that disaster to Maxie and Spinelli's wedding day? Isn't it bad enough that you have brought that cloud down over this town, you and Morgan once again putting the people of this town in danger? Did you have to bring it right to our doorstep and on my little girls…your friends…special day?"

"I'm here because I love and care for both Maxie and Spinellie, I wanted to share…"

"If you really cared you would leave before you get them or anybody else hurt for that matter."

"Ok Mac, this isn't helping anyone." Alexis says coming forward, it was the first time Sam noticed her mother was even there. "And come on girls it's about time for us to leave."

"But they haven't even cut the cake yet!" "It's barely been an hour." Molly and Kristina say at the same time in protest.

"I just think it would be best." Alexis says, her gaze quickly jumping to Sam before looking back at her other two daughters. She forces a smile as they grudgingly rise and come to her side and tries to ignore the look of disappointment on Sam's face.

"Are you happy now Sam?"Mac asks, and only stops when Jason partly rises from his chair.

"That's enough Mac." Jason says his eyes matching the steely cold of his voice.

"Jason is right." Sam says while quickly blinking away the moisture she felt building in her eyes. "This isn't the time or the place for this."

"Right." Alexis nods in agreement. "And if we were smart we would let this drop before Maxie or Spinelli found out…" But even as she said the words Maxie was approaching their group.

"Well what is everyone doing over here huddled in a corner?" She asks as she links arms between Molly and Kristina.

"We were actually just saying our goodbyes." Alexis says turning and smiling at the young bride. "I'm sorry to be leaving before the night is done, but the girls and I…well we…we have…"

While Alexis was struggling to get her words out Maxie looked around the rest of the group and it didn't take a genius to feel the tension in everyone or notice the pain Sam was trying to hide in her eyes. Not to mention Jason looked even more surly than before. "You all can't seriously get along for one night?" She says on a sigh.

"No!" Sam and Alexis say simultaneously before looking at each other.

"I have an early morning meeting tomorrow and Molly has a field trip and just a busy day all around. And I just thought…"

"Blah blah blah." Maxie says rolling her eyes. "It's ok Alexis, I won't hold you hostage at my own wedding reception, just know I'm extremely disappointed that you and the girls are leaving early."

With a grateful smile Alexis nods her head and leans towards Maxie to give her a one armed hug. "You look beautiful today Maxie and I hope you and Spinelli are very happy together. Girls say goodbye and I'll meet you by the coat check." It was only after the girls were out of earshot that Alexis turned back to the Sam and she noticed Maxie had now taken a seat right next to her oldest daughter. "I hope you all enjoy your evening." She says staring directly at Sam.

"We will." Sam assures her with a small nod.

Alexis nods in return and starts to turn before freezing and looking back at her daughter. And before she can second think it Alexis takes the steps separating them and leans down to give Sam a gentle, but firm hug. "Please be careful." She all but whispers into Sam's hair.

"I will." Sam whispers back squeezing her eyes shut and returning her moms hug.

After the two women separate Alexis first turns to Maxie and offers congratulations again before turning to Jason. Neither says anything, but Alexis knows Jason got the message loud and clear. 'Take care of her.'

"I'll walk you out Alexis." Mac says and it was only after the pair leave that Sam turns back to stare at Maxie.

"So you're married now." Sam says forcing a wide smile and squeezing Maxie's hand.

"Screw that, what did Mac say to upset you." Maxie says turning her hand in Sam's to squeeze right back. When Sam only shakes her head Maxie turns to look at Jason. "You can't stand him or want to spare my feelings, so you tell me. What did I miss?"

Sam makes a choking noise before laughing. "Maxie." She says leaning forward and giving her friend a hug. "Please don't ever change." She sighs leaning back.

"Psh…Please Sam, like I even could if I tried? Nope I'm afraid you and everyone else is stuck with me this way, which means I won't let either of you be until someone spills on what had such serious faces on my and Spinelli's wedding day!"

Jason knew that Sam would never say anything, not today especially and since he wanted the annoying blonde to leave he spoke up. "Mac thinks it's not safe for Sam or I to be here."

"Not safe? Has he seen the men strategically placed throughout the room? I think we're safer here then the president is at this point."

"He and Alexis just worry Maxie." Sam says understanding a little better than her friend does. It's a worry that only parents would understand when their child is involved and because of baby Lila Sam would always understand that worry.

"Well they shouldn't…especially not today of all days. Who would dare try and wreck my and Spinelli's special day?" And, almost as if she was daring the gods or whoever was in charge of that sort of thing, there was a loud crash that caused a silence to fall across the room.

"What was that?" Sam asks as she and Jason start to rise at the same time.

"I don't know." Jason says looking around the room trying to find one of his men to flag over, but they must have rushed towards the noise.

"Well aren't you going to go find out?" Maxie asks straining to see over the crowd.

Looking back at the two women Jason struggles with what he should do, leave Sam to make sure everything is alright or stay with Sam and trust his men to handle the situation. Sam catches his eye and he stares back at her and he can tell she knows what he' struggling with. "Sam..."

"Go Jason." Sam urges him. "I'll be fine here with Maxie. I'm sure it's nothing."

He stood there another second looking down at her until she nodded her head again in assurance. "Stay here." Jason says before finally leaving the table.

He wasn't gone five minutes and Maxie was getting anxious. "Where is Spinelli at?" She asks standing and looking around. "Do you think he might be with Jason?"

"I...I don't know Maxie." Sam says shaking her head as she lowers it, a wave a nausea hitting her.

"What if he got hurt?" Maxie asks, not even bothering to look back at Sam. "What if he needs me?"

"I'm sure he is fine Maxie." Sam says between deep breaths.

"But we can't be sure...I am going to go see what's going on." And then Maxie was gone before Sam could even speak up about feeling ill. Sitting alone at the table now Sam tries taking a large sip of water, but the feeling doesn't fade. Looking around the room Sam doesn't recognize anyone she knows well enough and she doesn't see Jason, Maxie, or Spinelli anywhere. Looking behind her she sees a sign for the restrooms and it only takes a second for her to make up her mind.

Rising from her seat she makes her way quickly between the tables and slams through the bathroom door. Once at the sink she runs cool water and cups it in her hands and brings them to her face. After a couple of times she starts to feel a little better and lowers her head. The door opens behind her and Sam doesn't know why she expected it to be Maxie, but she did. So instead when it was the blonde waitress from before it takes her a moment to greet the woman. "Hi, sorry did you need the sink?" She asks taking a step to get out of the way.

"No, that's not what I'm here for."

It wasn't the words that caught Sam's attention, but the way she said them. Looking into the woman's actual face now it's the first time Sam notices the blonde hair didn't match the rest of the her features, or the brunette eyebrows. "Excuse me?" She asks trying to stand a little straighter.

"Oh Sam..." Claudia says pulling the wig off as she does. "I feel like this meeting has been a long time coming." Stepping closer she reaches into her pocket and starts pulling out a gun. "Allow me to introduce myself...I'm Claudia."

**So like I said before, I struggled. It didn't go as I originally had planned it to, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. I have only a couple more chapters to go before this story is finished and I promise I am going to try and finish this soon! Thanks again!**


	36. Chapter 36

**So it wasn't posted as fast as I thought it would be, but at least it wasn't almost a year! That's gotta be a positive right? And before you guys start reading I just want to thank everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story…it's you guys that are what kept me from just giving up and so this next chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or it's characters.**

"What is going on here?" Jason asks having followed the noise of the crash outside where a group of his men had gathered.

Before any of his men can answer Spinelli appears at his side."It appears Stonecold, rather unfortunately considering the timing, someone has accidently crashed their vehicle into the side of the reception hall."

"Accidently?" Jason asks skeptically nudging the men out of the way to get a better view of the car. Upon closer inspection he realizes he recognizes the car and at the same time he realizes Spinelli was still talking.

"… you see Stonecold, I am quite sure it was an accident. What possible reason would the Not-Quite Maternal One have to crash the party. No pun intended of course."

"Elizabeth was the driver?" Jason asks, but no answer is needed since her voice carries itself from the other side of the car. Making his way around the wreck Jason is surprised to see Mac there alternating between reassuring and scolding her.

"I told you Mac I didn't mean to run my car into the building…do you honestly believe I meant to run my car into the building? What kind of person would…" Elizabeth's rambling silences the second she sees him."Jason!"She says trying to make her way over to him, but Mac stops her from getting too far. "Get your hands off me!"

"What is going on here?" Jason asks surveying the damage. It was actually quite minimal considering the noise it made. Elizabeth must have slammed on the breaks almost immediately upon impact; the airbags hadn't even gone off.

"It looks like nurse Webber…"

"My name is Elizabeth. You know who I am Mac." She fumes. "Jason could you please tell him he's being ridiculous?" She asks turning pleading eyes to him, but it was Mac who had his attention.

"It looks like Elizabeth lost control of her vehicle and ran it into the building." Mac says as if Jason couldn't see that for himself.

"Why?" Jason asks looking down through the window making sure the boys weren't there. Thankfully they weren't.

"That's what I was trying to figure out before you got here."Mac says obviously annoyed that he was answering to Jason at all. "Now if you leave this to me, this is a police matter Jason."

"How is it a police matter?" Elizabeth shrieks. "It was an accident! You can't arrest someone for an accident!"

"Was it Elizabeth?" Jason asks shrewdly, standing up and staring at her. Before he even had a chance of gauging her reaction chaos erupts.

"You bitch!" Maxie's shouts making her way around the car with Spinelli right on her heels. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"M…maximista…my beloved, perhaps now is not quite the time."Spinelli says timidly behind her.

"Quiet Spinelli!" Maxie says her glare trained on Elizabeth."You hate me that much you have to try and wreck my wedding day? You seriously are crazy, you know that!"

"Maxie!" Mac barks shooting his daughter an angry glance.

"I want her arrested!" Maxie orders, ignoring her father completely."Better yet Jason you deal with her!" She says nudging him, but Jason just ignores her.

"Seriously Maxie could you be more dramatic." Elizabeth rolls her eyes and once again tries to make her way towards Jason's side but Mac stops her with a hand on her shoulder. "Mac you can't seriously plan to arrest me."

"Not right this instant no, but I do have some questions for you. And I do think we should have you checked out by someone in case of injury."

"The only thing she needs checked out is her head because she is crazy!" Maxie shouts, being held back by Spinelli.

"Ok that's alright that is enough Maxie." Mac orders. "I want everyone out of here! That includes you Jason."

Nobody moves at first, the standoff lasts at least a couple of minutes. And even then it's Spinelli who finally pulls lightly on Maxies arm."Fine!" She says, still glaring as she walks away. "But you will pay for this!"

When Jason doesn't make a move Mac sighs. "Morgan…"

Jason takes one more look at the scene and then back at Elizabeth who was staring back at him with a pleading look in her eye. "Jason you got to believe it was an accident…what reason would I have to do this?"

Staring at her, into her eyes, Jason can't help but feel like she was lying. With her strange behavior recently and then this…none of it added up. "I don't know Elizabeth, why would you?"

"Jason!" his name is called from two directions. One was Elizabeth, who sounded outraged he didn't believe her and the other was from a breathless Maxie who was running back towards him.

"Maxie I thought I told you to…"

"Sam's gone!"

The first thing Sam became aware of as she woke up was the pounding in her head, it was so severe she could barely lift her head up from resting on her chest. Once she finally did Sam was finally able to take in her surroundings. She was tied to a chair in what looked like some rundown motel room. If the dark room and the silence was any indication she was alone for the moment but who knew for how long? Tugging at her arms she finds the ropes was tied pretty tight, but if she has enough time she could probably work her hands free. That thought went out the window when the door to the room opens and the lights flicker on.

"Good you're awake." The woman says with a smirk on her face. "I was worried I might have hit you harder that I had intended…thought I had completed my job before I could even have my fun."

The light wasn't bright, but it had still made Sam's headache worse so she winced against the light until her eyes adjusted. Now that they had she sees the brunette, there was no sign of the blonde wig, from the bathroom standing in front of her. It takes her a moment to remember, but she finally does. "Claudia, right?"

"The one and only."

"You're Sonny's wife?" Sam says it as a question, but she already knows the answer. The real question is what the hell Claudia was up to.

"Currently, but we know how long his marriages last don't we."Claudia says shrugging her shoulders while circling Sam. Disbelieving how this tiny woman could be the cause of so much trouble?

"So is that why you kidnapped me…to play out some vendetta against Sonny since he plans to leave you? If that's the case you really should have done your homework before going ahead with whatever this is. Because Sonny and I may have shared something many years ago, but now I would maybe classify us as friends and that's only on a good day."

"This has nothing to do with Sonny and my marriage." Claudia says harshly, still bitter at how things had taken such a turn for a worse. "If that's what this was about then I would take my frustration out on him…still might in fact…Carly too for that matter." She says warming up to the idea and for a moment her thoughts drift off to what she could do to the two of them. Her attention is quickly drawn back to Sam as she struggles against the bindings at her wrists.

"So what is this all about then?" Sam asks sitting still again in her chair once Claudia focuses back on her. "If it's not about Sonny, what else is there that even remotely ties us together? I had moved from this town before any of the Zaccharas had shown up and this is the first time I've been back."

"Just because you haven't been back to Port Charles doesn't mean anything." Claudia says cryptically, enjoying the confusion playing on Sam's face.

"Will you just cut with the bullshit already?" Sam snaps working at her wrists again, the rope had loosened just not enough to slip free. "Why am I here Claudia?"

"You're here because Jerry Jax and his damn ego."

"Jerry…What does Jerry have to do with any of this? I hate Jerry Jax! He has done nothing but try to make my life a living hell since the moment I met him. If you have a problem with Jerry untie me and I will do everything I can to help you take him down." Sam has a moment of relief thinking she might actually get out of this crazy woman's hands. "I don't know how much help I will be since I only got one real look at him down in Vera Cruz and everything from that is still a little fuzzy, but Claudia…" Sam stops talking, stops struggling with the bindings at her wrists and looks up again at Claudia. Except this time she's not really seeing Claudia. Instead she can picture that rundown house in Vera Cruz that Jerry had held her hostage at. She can see him standing in front of her much like Claudia is now. And worst of all, she can hear Jerry's voice in her head telling her everything…

_"Jason and Sonny are so going to kill you when they found out you have Michael and Kristina." Sam says glaring at Jerry._

_"It's funny that you say that. Because Jason and Sonny don't seem to be doing a good job of protecting the children in their care, so what would make this any different? I mean for supposedly being this mobster/enforcer duo…they really have been falling down on the job."_

_"What are you talking about?" Sam says confused. _

_"I'm talking about the fact they still haven't caught the person behind Michaels shooting and that was awhile ago. So I'm feeling pretty secure in my survival."_

_"Ian Devlin was killed. Alexis told me all about what happened." Sam says shaking her head. "He was responsible."_

_"Oh Sweet Samantha. I expected more from you. Surely you know as well as I do that Devlin was only the man with the weapon…he wasn't the brains behind the operation."_

_"Are you saying you were?" Sam asks._

_"No…I just helped the process along."_

_"Then who?" When Jerry doesn't say anything right away and just paces in front of Sam, passing his gun between his hands. Sam sighs. "Oh come on…you obviously plan to kill me…so what does it matter if you tell me? Who am I going to tell?"_

_"I suppose you're right." Jerry says shrugging his shoulders."The one in charge of Michael being in that tragic coma is none other than Port Charles favorite vixen. Claudia."_

_"Claudia?" _

"You." Sam says coldly, her eyes matching the tone of voice.

"Look at who is finally starting to remember." Claudia smirks. "I was starting to get worried that I would end up killing you before you even realized why."

"You bitch!" Sam snaps and pulls harder at the binds on her wrist.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jason asks storming back into the reception hall with Maxie and Spinelli right on his heels. "Where did she go?" He asks picking up Sam's purse and turning to stare at the couple and his men that had followed behind them.

"I…I don't know Jason." Maxie says near tears, her head shaking almost in perfect rhythm with her hands.

"I thought I told you to stay with her!" He yells turning and tossing the purse back down on the table.

"I couldn't just stand here and do nothing." Maxie says wiping at the tear that had slipped through, she didn't know if it was out of fear for Sam or fear for herself. She had never seen Jason this upset before and never directed at her.

Rubbing a hand up Maxie's arm one more time Spinelli steps forward and in front of his new wife. "Stonecold I understand your distress, but in Maximista's defense what could she have done to prevent this tragic occurrence…I fear she too might've fallen prey to the evildoer, whoever they may be."

"I know who it was Spinelli, it was Jerry."

"Likely possibility Stonecold but…"

"It was Jerry, I know it!" Jason says pushing past the couple to stand in front of the few men who had gathered around. "I want all of you working on this. He couldn't have gotten far with her, probably still in Port Charles. I want to be reported back ton every hour until either he or Sam is found, understood?" When they all nod hesitantly his eyes go colder. "I want you to find her!" Jason barks.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that and now I'm off to the next chapter. A quick preview: A lot of Jason making his way around Port Charles trying to find Sam or at least some answers. And just what has Jerry been up to and is he still in Port Charles?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok so I know this took awhile to be updated and this isn't even a very long/good update, but here it is. I made the mistake last week to start watching again because my sister said it should be getting interesting and I just have to say it might have been a mistake to start watching again. My heart is literally breaking for Sam and Jason makes me want to throw something. If I allowed myself to yell at my TV I'm sure my voice would be hoarse now. Anyways because I watched I'm struggling now and so I'm sorry for doing that to all of you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

"Bernie I want the men looking everywhere, Jerry is the type to want to make a game of this."Jason says coming down the stairs of Sonny's house, having stopped there to change out of his tux. "No, I don't think he would do that." Noticing Carly and Sonny waiting for him in the living room Jason hurries off the phone. "I don't care what you think Bernie, just do it!"Jason snaps before ending the call.

"Bernie knows what he's doing Jason, you just have to trust him." Sonny says coming up to Jason holding out a drink. "Sam is going to be alright, you'll find her in time."

Shaking his head at the drink Jason lets out a sigh. "He doesn't think Jerry would stick around once he had Sam."

"Well he kind of has a point Jason." Carly says from her spot on the couch. "Jerry would be crazy to think you wouldn't come after him for taking Sam."

"That's just it Carly, Jerry is a sociopath who feeds off of sick games like keeping Sam hostage and in Port Charles just out of my reach."Jason paces the room as he speaks. "He wouldn't get as much thrill out of just killing Sam like Bernie suggested."

"You make him sound so…"Struggling for a word Carly just shudders a little and looks at Jason with sympathy.

"What do you need me to do?"Sonny asks setting down both his and Jason's still full glasses and turning back to face his long time friend and business partner.

"Yes Jason, me too. Whatever you need I want to help." Carly says struggling to get herself off the couch with her pregnant belly.

Jason stopped his pacing to look back at the two of them and could only shake his head first."Carly you need to stay off your feet remember?" Jason reminds her.

"Psh!" Carly waves away his concern. "I'm fine, this baby and I are both fine. Besides do you really think I'm going to be able to just sit here and do nothing while the two of you are out there? Do you know me at all Jason?"

"Carly…" Sonny says clearly exasperated having been living with her the past week.

"I want the two of you to stay here." Jason interrupts before the two of them could start arguing.

"Jason we want to help you!"Carly sulks.

"Carly it will help me more to know you're here, out of harm's way and taking care of yourself and your un-born baby. I can't be worried about you when I'm looking for Sam."

"He's right Carly."Sonny says seeing that his ex-wife was considering to argue.

"And Sonny you'll stay here with her and make sure doesn't do anything right?" Jason poses it as a question, but Sonny knows him well enough to know it wasn't meant that way.

"Right."

"I'm going to leave then and catch up with Max and Milo."Jason says making his way to the door. As he reaches for the handle it opens under his hand and Jason has to step out of the way fast as Spinelli rushes through the door.

"Stonecold I'm sorry to report that the Jackal has failed to find a trail yet for either the Goddess or the Unhinged one, but fear not for I will not quit until all is right with the world."

"Oh Spinelli you look so handsome in your tux." Carly can't help but say once he stops talking.

"Greatest thanks Valkyrie, the Jackal hasn't taken but a moment to rest since discovering Fair Samantha has been abducted."

"Spinelli you can't be working now." Carly immediately contradicts and once again tries to rise from the couch, but Sonny stops her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's your wedding night you should be spending it with Maxie. Jason tell Spinelli to go home right this instant, you have all your men, plus Bernie, and the PCPD working on this. He can have the night off." When Jason didn't immediately agree Carly turns her glare on him. "Jason!"

"Carly's right Spinelli." Jason says still reluctant. Bernie was good on a computer, but nobody could match Spinelli.

"Why don't you try saying it like you mean it?" Carly rolls her eyes at Jason before looking at Spinelli again. "What does Maxie think of you spending tonight apart?"

"Actually Valkyrie, my dear Maximista quite understands how imperative it is for the Jackal to help Stonecold and she in fact has joined her father and the misguided PCPD back at the station in hopes of word of findings on Fair Samantha. They are there now in fact diligently working to uncover what the Deceitful One is hiding."

"The Deceitful One..." Carly says confused and looks at Jason for answers, but it's obvious he doesn't know either. "Who is that?"

"Oh pardon, the Deceitful One is none other than Nurse Webber."

"Elizabeth? What has that sniveling excuse for a woman done now?" Carly seethes.

"Did Mac find evidence that her crash wasn't an accident?" Jason asks over Carly.

Spinelli looks at Jason when he answers. "The Jackal isn't sure of the specifics upon the Deceitful One's questioning, but it was apparent after the announcement of Fair Samantha's disappearance that something more sinister was underfoot and Nurse Webber was involved."

"What...what did he just say?" Sonny asks looking between Carly and Jason for clarification.

"Mac thinks Elizabeth ran her car into the building to create a diversion so Jerry could grab Sam." Jason says his shoulders tensing with every word.

"See now why couldn't you have just said that in the first place!" Sonny says shaking his head.

"Why would Elizabeth be helping Jerry?" Jason asks ignoring Sonny and staring intently at Spinelli.

"Because she is psychotic!" Carly huffs.

"Spinelli!" Jason barks to get the computer hackers attention back on him. "Why does Mac think Elizabeth is involved?"

"The Jackal is uncertain..." Spinelli starts to say when Sonny scoffs and stops abruptly. "My apologies Mr. Sir."

"Spinelli!" Jason says once again.

"I don't know what the commissioner discovered since I had already left the premises to retrieve my laptop, but Maximista called to let me know what had transpired while I was on my way here."

Having heard enough Jason picks up his jacket off the back of the couch and shrugs into before turning back to Spinelli. "Let's go."

"Where are we going Stonecold?" Spinelli asks following closely behind him out the door.

"Jason be careful!" Carly calls as the door slams loudly behind them.

"He will Carly." Sonny says picking back up the ignored drink from before and sipping from it slowly.

"Do you really think he'll be able to find Sam?" Carly asks in a more serious tone than she had used while Jason had been there.

"I don't know." Sonny answers honestly while frowning down into his glass. "But I certainly hate to find out what happens if he doesn't." He says before slamming back the rest of the drink and picking up the other glass.

Watching as Sonny proceeds to drink that in one gulp too Carly frowns and turns back to the empty doorway. "Yea, me too."

-JaSam-

Mac sat with his head in his hands and felt like pulling at the hair in his hands, but instead lifts his head to stare across the table. "Can you tell me again why you were anywhere near the reception hall tonight Nurse Webber?" He asks keeping his tone as neutral as possible, not wanting the woman to start screaming again.

"I already told you Mac." She snaps crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back in the chair with a sullen expression on her face.

"Yes, but your answer doesn't make any sense, not to mention you changed your story after I brought you in tonight. So maybe you will understand the necessity for me to ask you again now that I have read you your rights." When Elizabeth continues to sit in silence Mac sighs and rubs at his head again. "Elizabeth is there someone I can possibly call for you? Where is Lucky, maybe he should be here with you?" When she only scoffs Mac feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Elizabeth is everything alright at home between you and Lucky? Are the boys alright?"

"Everything is great at home with me and my boys Mac. They are healthy growing boys, they're perfect."

"And Lucky?" Mac presses. "You didn't mention how Lucky is doing at home."

Elizabeth just stares at the commissioner for a moment and hopes the panic she feels doesn't reflect on her face. What was she supposed to say? That Lucky had left her because she loved Jason and belonged with him? That certainly wouldn't look good considering the circumstances. No instead she would just have to try and lie until this all blew over. How long could Mac really keep her here? "He's fine."

Fine? Her and the boys were great and perfect, but Lucky was just fine? Mac didn't think so. "Elizabeth is there something…" Mac didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say because of the commotion being made outside the interrogation room. "What is going on out there?" He mutters to himself pushing up from the table. "Stay right there Elizabeth." He calls over his shoulder opening the door to look out in the precinct. "What is going on out here?"

"Jason is here." Maxie supplies helpfully since at his men are too busy staring down the hitman to answer him.

"I can see that Maxie, but why is he here?"

"I want to speak to Elizabeth." Jason says pushing his way through the group of officers, Spinelli following closely behind him and going to Maxie's side.

"No absolutely not Morgan, Elizabeth is here for police questioning for her car accident earlier this evening. You have no reason to speak with her."

"You think she might know something about Sam's disappearance I want to speak with her and find out if that's true."

"How do you know I think Elizabeth has any information on Ms. McCall's whereabouts?" Mac asks, but before anyone even speaks he turns to glare at Maxie.

"Sam is my friend of course I'm going to do whatever I think is necessary to make sure she's found safe!" Maxie immediately defends herself."And you know Jason could help you if you would let him…"

"Maxie!" Mac tries to interrupt her, but she won't let him and instead just talks louder.

"But you're just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Maxie he is a known mobster, I will not have him intimidate a witness right under my nose just because you want to find your friend."

"That's not right and you know it." Maxie shouts even louder and causing a bigger scene allowing Jason the chance to slip passed all the officers and into the interrogation room.

-JaSam-

"You bitch!" Sam fights against the ropes at her wrists, wishing she was free to attack Claudia. "You tried to take out an innocent little boy! For what?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Michael wasn't my intended target that night at the warehouse, Sonny was. Ian Devlin was just a terrible shooter and deserves what he got for being so inept."

"You still had him shoot while Michael was in the warehouse. Don't you realize bullets can ricochet in those buildings?" Sam seethes sitting still once again since her wrists were starting to feel raw.

"Michael shouldn't have been there in the first place, it's not my fault Sonny is a complete moron when it comes to his children."

"Sonny loves his kids. You just wouldn't realize that because you're a heartless bitch!"

"Really? We're resorting to name calling now. Because if that's the case you're going to have to do much worse if you want to get under my skin. You need to realize heartless bitch in my home growing up was a term of endearment."

Sam just stared at the other woman for a minute and shook her head. "You really are crazy, aren't you?" She says at the same time a ringing starts coming from Claudia's pocket.

Pulling her phone out and looking down at the number Claudia smiles. "One moment, I gotta take this." And while Claudia turns her back to answer the call Sam starts working at her wrists once again. At this point her wrists are raw and slippery enough that she knows it's not just sweat that finally allows her to free one hand and then the other from the rope. Once her arms are loose Sam's first instinct is to groan in satisfaction as the tingling sensation runs up her arms, but she holds it back as she rises from the chair.

Tempted to attack Claudia while her back was turned out of anger Sam also resists that knowing that as hurt and sore as she is it wouldn't be a fair fight and it was best to just get out of there as fast as she could. Let Jason and Sonny deal with Claudia. Making her way to the door Sam was reaching for the chain that Claudia had set in place on the door when she knows she's been caught. Turning back around she notices first the gun that had been hanging at Claudia's side was now pointed directly at her head and then looking past that was Claudia smirking with the phone still to her ear. "I hear you, don't worry I'll be there shortly." Ending the call and returning the phone to her pocket Claudia shakes her head. "I got to hand it to you, you are full of surprises. I had one of daddies men tie those ropes and it looked like they were pretty tight, yet you still got yourself free."

"What can I say I'm just that good. And daddies man should be embarrassed, my little sister learned to tie a better knot when she was in girl scouts."

"I'll be sure to relay the message for you since you're not going to have the chance." The gun never wavering from Sam's head as she speaks.

Take a step away from the door and closer to Claudia Sam raises her hands in the air. "So what you're just going to shoot me now, here? That's going to leave quite a mess, not to mention one hell of a trail for Jason to follow." Sam takes another step closer as she talks. "Jason will be able to find out from the front desk who checked in and he'll realize it's not Jerry, and once he knows that it won't take him long to figure out it was you."

"I'm not too worried about Jason Morgan. He hasn't proven to be much of a challenge to me yet and once I'm through with you I'm out of this town for good." Claudia says with the gun still trained on Sam. "But you have a point." She says lowering the gun to her side.

"Smart choice." Releasing her first full breath since turning around Sam relaxes a little more. "But you can't expect me to go willingly?"

**So I know what needs to happen next in this story, but having made the mistake and watching the show the last couple of weeks has totally messed with my mind! Wow! Can you say muse buster...so I am going to try and fight this struggle and finish this story!**


	38. Chapter 38

**No this is not your imagination, yes this is actually an update. Shocked me too! I don't know where the inspiration bug came from but it did and this is the result. I'm going to try to keep it up and we'll see how long it lasts. I'm trying to wrap this story up and not leave you guys hanging. Thanks to everyone and anyone still out there reading this. You guys have the patience of saints and are truly AWESOME! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

"Oh you see Samantha, that's where you apparently are confused." Claudia says stepping forward so she's practically standing toe to toe. "I don't care if you plan to go willingly." And before Sam has a chance to react Claudia has struck Sam on the side of the head with the butt of the gun and just smirks when she crumples to the floor unconscious. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Dragging Sam back from the door Claudia then opens it and waves the two men standing in the shadows to come inside.

"The boat is ready." Claudia says her back turned as she starts to gather the little belongings she had into her bag. "One of you get the car and bring it around and the other will carry her out and place her in the trunk."

"Should we tie her up?" One of the men ask crouching down and picking up Sam's limp body while the other leaves to get the car like Claudia said.

"What good will it do for you to since apparently you suck at it." Claudia scoffs, still a little annoyed that Sam was proving to be a harder target than she had expected. "Besides she won't be with us much longer after we get to the docks, after that it won't matter."

Jason closed the door to the interrogation room quickly behind him and turned the lock. The lock wouldn't keep them out forever, Mac of course had a key, but it would give him a little more time. He was silent as he entered, only the click of the lock making noise, but that was enough apparently for Elizabeth to know she wasn't alone. Jason just stares as this woman, someone he barely recognizes sitting on the wrong side of that table.

"Jason thank god you're here." Elizabeth says breathlessly and pushing up from the table. "Mac thinks I caused the accident tonight on purpose, can you believe that?" Coming around the table she's already raising her arms to wrap around his neck. "You have to get me out of here!" She practically whines and just as her arms are about to reach him Jason captures them both in his hands and holds her out at arm's length. "Jason!" She shrieks.

"Elizabeth shut up." Jason says his voice full of ice.

"Jason, what is the matter with you?" She asks struggling to free her arms.

Not releasing her, but instead pulling her close so his face is close to hers, Jason just stares at her for a moment and tries to see if there's any chance Mac is wrong. That this really was a mistake and Elizabeth was innocent. But the fear raging in her eyes and the nerves running through her body are too obvious to ignore. Elizabeth was guilty as sin and now that Jason knew it, she wasn't going anywhere until Sam was found safe and sound. Anything else and she would pay, he'd see to it.

"Jason?" Elizabeth says his name as a question trying to pull away from him still, unsure of that look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Sit down Elizabeth." Jason finally says letting go of her arms roughly, practically shoving her back towards the table.

"Jason! What is the matter with you?" Elizabeth whines rubbing her wrists where Jason has left marks, slowly making her way back to the table like he said.

"Where is Sam Elizabeth?"

"Sam? Why in the world would I know where Sam is? I've been stuck here ever since that silly accident earlier." She rambles not looking him in the eye. "Can you believe how out of control Mac is acting, you know this is all Maxie's fault. That girl is seriously out of control, having her father detain me because I wrecked her perfect wedding? Please! From what I hear the reception was almost over and people were heading home. I hardly wrecked anything. Clearly over reacting and Mac is going along with it. Can you believe that?"

Jason let her continue on until finally her voice slowly faded out when she realized he wasn't really listening and obviously didn't really care for what she had to say. "Elizabeth I'm going to ask again." He says coolly. "Where is Sam?"

"Jason I already told you…"

"Don't lie to me again Elizabeth!" Jason shouts slamming his hands down on the table, causing her to flinch back from the table. "You had no business being anywhere near that reception tonight, but you were and because of the chaos you caused Sam was taken. That can't be a coincidence."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

"Jason I have no clue where Sam is." Elizabeth says, grateful that that at least was true. She didn't know what Claudia planned to do with Sam once she had her. She didn't want to know either, just as long as Sam never showed up again Elizabeth was happy.

Jason believed that, no way would Jerry trust Elizabeth with any information that could be used to track him. "But you know who does." There was a rattling at the door behind him, a clear sign Mac knew where he had gone and Jason knew he only had a few more moments to get his answers. "Elizabeth I don't know why you did what you did and I don't care right now. Just tell me what I want to know."

"Jason what do you want me to say." Elizabeth practically pleads with him, wishing he would just forget Sam and help her get out of this mess. Didn't he realize she could make him happy?

"Elizabeth!" Jason shouts at the same time the door opens and Mac, Maxie, Spinelli, and a couple of cops come barreling in.

"Alright Morgan get out of here right now before I lock you up for impeding in a police investigation."

"Mac come on!" Maxie wails. "Jason is just trying to get any information on Sam, which is exactly what you're trying to do!"

"Stonecold's only desire is the safe return of Fair Samantha, the same as yours. He means no harm to the work of the PCPD."

"That may be true, but he goes about getting his information in a different way than I'm comfortable with." When the two of them just continue to stare Mac shakes his head and points at the two officers standing in the room. "You two get everyone out of here that doesn't have a badge, now."

The officers nod their heads and start to lead a sullen Spinelli and an annoyed Maxie out of the room, but when they get to Jason he steps back from them. "Mac you can arrest me if you want to, but I'm not leaving here until I have some answers from Elizabeth."

"Morgan." Mac sighs. "Don't make me do this." Reaching for the cuffs in his pocket he has them pulled out when another person rushes into the interrogation room.

"Don't even think about it!" Alexis Davis says in her best lawyer voice and pointing at Mac.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" Mac says in confusion, the handcuffs forgotten.

Wide eyed and breathless from the run from the parking lot Alexis holds up a hand to catch her breath. "My oldest daughter has been kidnapped."

"I know Alexis, I have all my men working on it. You should be at home with Molly and Kristina, not here."

"I was, but I got a call from Diane, who got a call from Sonny, saying that Jason was on his way here and that he might need a lawyer."

"You're here as Jason's lawyer?" Mac asks even more confused.

"Diane can't make it and as his former attorney I am more than capable." Alexis says finally catching her breath and her composure.

"I completely agree Alexis, but why?"

"Because my oldest daughter has been kidnapped." Alexis says repeating herself.

"I'm sorry Alexis…" Mac starts to say, but she holds up her hand again to silence him.

"My daughter was kidnapped tonight and I believe Jason is the only person who has a chance of finding her and bringing her back alive. That is why I am here and that is why I'm willing to be his lawyer if you're seriously considering arresting him." And before anyone has a chance to speak she takes a step closer to Mac and speaks directly to him in a quieter voice. "Don't arrest him. I know you don't like him, I don't normally like him. But he is the one person in this world who loves my daughter enough to move heaven and earth to find her. He can't do that if you arrest him."

"Alexis." Mac says visibly struggling with what to do.

"Mac please." Alexis says in a pleading tone. "His methods may not always be honorable, but if that's what it's going to take to find her then so be it."

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head Mac looks from Alexis to Jason to Elizabeth and then back at Alexis. "I want everyone but nurse Webber, Morgan, and myself out of this room now. We have an interrogation to conduct here and a missing person to find."

"Thank you Mac."Alexis says before turning and ushering a much happier Maxie and Spinelli out of the room and the cops following behind her.

Clearing his throat Mac tries to take control of the room. "Ok Nurse Webber where did we leave off?"

Elizabeth had been quiet during the whole exchange between Mac and Alexis because she was grateful to not be the center of attention. But now with both of these men looking at her like she is the enemy she was really starting to second guess her involvement in this whole mess. "Mac this is all just a misunderstanding, like I was telling Jason before…"

"Cut the bullshit Elizabeth." Jason calls out earning him a hurt look from her and an angry one from Mac.

"Morgan I may have let you stay, but don't forget I'm still in charge here."

"I understand that Mac, but if you have your way who knows what Jerry will have done with Sam with the time we're wasting!"

"Morgan there is a protocol that needs to be followed here. Besides we don't know if it's Jerry that even took Sam."

"Of course it was!"

"Wait a second." Elizabeth says loud enough to get both of their attention. "Jerry…as in Jerry Jax? Are you two seriously convinced that I was working with him? That is just ridiculous! After everything he's done I wouldn't go near him, let alone help him with anything."

"Elizabeth would you please just tell me what happened to Sam."

"I told you Jason I don't know what happened to her. I've told both of you I've had nothing to do with Sam!" Elizabeth shouts losing her temper. "I don't know, don't care about everyone's precious Sam McCall. I was nowhere near her when she disappeared if you both remember, I was with you at the scene of the accident. In fact I think it's so funny that everyone is so convince that Sam was kidnapped, when we all know how much of a drifter she was. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Sam just left on her own free will like before. This wouldn't be the first time she just disappeared into the night Jason. She probably was sick of being in one place for so long and thought it would be easier on everyone if she just left without the dramatic goodbye. My accident probably couldn't have come at a better time for Sam, it gave her the perfect opportunity to sneak away and no one could stop her."

Before Mac or Elizabeth could blink, Jason was around the table and pulling her up by her arms until she was on her toes standing nose to nose with him. "Sam would never sneak off into the night like that without saying goodbye to me or her sisters." He says shaking her once. "She wouldn't do that knowing the threat hanging over her head and knowing we would be left here to worry about her. That's not who Sam is and don't you ever try and make her out to be that person."

With a cold laugh Elizabeth doesn't even struggle in Jason's grasp this time. "It just kills you doesn't it? Even that slight possibility that she left you again, but don't you see Jason you don't need Sam. Not anymore. If you would just forget about her everything would just be so much easier Jason."

"I will never forget about Sam!" Jason shouts shaking Elizabeth again.

"Hey! Morgan let her go." Mac comes forward trying to get control of the situation again, but both just ignore him.

"Well that's too bad, because Sam McCall is never coming back."

"And how do you know that?" Jason asks releasing her before he actually does hurt her.

"I just do."

"Dammit Elizabeth why are you doing this?" Mac asks.

"Why am I doing this?" Elizabeth seethes turning to stare at Mac. "Why? Because that woman has done everything in her power to wreck me and take what's mine. And when she finally did leave everyone acts like she was some hero or something when she's not! She's a whore and a liar and she is finally getting what is coming to her after all of these years." Elizabeth is shouting now surprising both Jason and Mac.

Before either can answer Jason's phone starts to ring and attention is diverted. Pulling it out of his pocket he doesn't recognize the number but answers it anyway because it could be news on Sam. "Hello?"

"Ah Mr. Morgan, I would've figured by now there was be at least a note of desperation in your voice what with Sweet Sam gone missing."

"What do you want Jerry?" Jason practically growls into the phone, squeezing it tightly into his hand.

"Ah ah ah Morgan, talk to me like that and I won't tell you what you desperately want to know."

"I don't have time for your games Jerry!"

"No, you're most definitely right about that, time is most certainly not on your side, or Sweet Sam's for that matter."

"Tell me where she is Jerry and I will let you escape with your life."

"Such a tempting offer Morgan, but not quite enough I'm afraid."

"What do you want Jerry?"

"Quid pro quo, Mr. Morgan."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you might want to meet me before it's too late for Sweet Sam." Jerry says, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Where?" Jason asks looking over at Mac who looked less than pleased.

"Oh no, we won't discuss a place until you're out of that police station and away from listening ears. Call me back at this number and we'll talk. And Morgan do please come alone, for Sweet Sam's sake."

**So yea I hope you all liked it! I'm almost finished with this and slowly but surely its going to get done I promise.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Almost finished I swear, only a couple of chapters left. Thank you to everyone still reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or it's characters.**

Jason pulls up to the dock that Jerry asked to meet at and shuts the engine off, but doesn't get out of the car. Instead he pulls his phone out of his pocket and hits redial and wait for Jerry to pick up on the other end.

"Very good Morgan, although I shouldn't be surprised at how well you follow orders considering you're Corinthos little errand boy. You're used to following orders aren't you?"

"Quit with the bullshit Jerry. I've done everything you asked, now where is Sam?"

"You've done almost everything I ask Morgan."

"What more do you want!" Jason slams his fist down hard on the steering wheel, wishing it was Jerry's head.

Jerry chuckled into the phone, finding amusement in Jason's frustration. "I want you to get rid of whatever weapons you have with you and put them on the passenger seat of the car, including the gun you keep hidden at your waist. Stay on the phone while you do so, I'll wait."

Clenching the hand holding the phone Jason grits his teeth as he pulls first the gun kept in his boot and then he pulls out the one at his waist that Jerry mentioned. Setting both on the seat next to him Jason sighs. "Anything else?"

"Is that really all the weapons you have on you?" Jerry asks with amusement.

Resisting the urge to shout into the phone, knowing it will do no good, Jason reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pocket knife he keeps there. Holding it up for Jerry to see, wherever he was, Jason then drops it down next to the guns.

"Much better, nice try though Morgan."

"What now?"

"You can get out of the car now Morgan, but I want you to keep the one hand in the air while you stay on the phone with me." Jason shuffles the phone to the other hand and reaches for the handle. Sliding out of the car he casts a quick glance back at the guns left on the seat and then Jerry's voice is once again coming across the line. "Leave the weapons in the car Morgan."

Reluctantly Jason does what he's told since he knows Jerry must be close by watching him and he doesn't want anything to happen to Sam. Slamming to door closed he steps away from the car with his hand in the air, hating how vulnerable he was right now. "Alright Jerry…" Jason starts to speak into the phone, but notices there was only dial tone on the other end. "Dammit!"He says pulling it away and lowering both of his arms.

"Ah ah ahh! Hands in the air, remember?" Jerry says, his voice coming from behind Jason now.

Startled Jason turns with both hands hovering and glares when he sees Jerry was alone. "Where the hell is Sam?" Jason asks stepping forward not caring he was without a weapon.

"Stop where you are Morgan." Jerry says quickly aiming his gun at Jason's chest. "Sweet Sam might not survive otherwise."

"Where is she!"

"We'll get to that in just a second." Jerry says making a tsking sound. "You are very impatient man aren't you?"

"Only when I'm being jerked around yea." Jason grounds out through clenched teeth. "Tell me what you want Jerry. You got me out here all alone and without any weapons. It's about time you held up you end and tell me what I want to know. Sam obviously isn't with you, so where is she?"

With a glimmer in his eyes Jerry circles around Jason until he is closer to the vehicle. "It's funny Morgan, you don't really know what quid pro quo means, do you? It's sort of like tit for tat or I scratch your back and you scratch mine. If you want information on Sweet Sam, which obviously you do since it's all you seem to ask for, than you're going to have to do something in return for me that I want as greatly as you do Sam."

"I already promised you I would let you go with your life, what more do you want? Money?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Morgan, I have plenty of that. And, before you even ask, no I don't want weapons or anything else you and the Corinthos organization are a part of."

"What do you want then?"

"Your protection…or to be more exact, I want the protection that comes from your organization."

"You want what?" Jason asks incredulous.

"Come now Morgan, don't look so confused. You know what I'm asking for and only you can give it to me."

"You want the Corinthos organization to offer you protection…from what?"

"From anything…everything. You know a man like me who manages to anger more that my fair share of people out there could really use the protection offered by being linked with you and Corinthos. So with one little directive from you that I'm to be left alive or else and I figure I won't have to keep looking over my shoulder at every turn."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh deadly so I'm afraid. You see, it's not just you and this pesky little town that I've managed to anger with my…oh let's call them antics…so I could really use the back up."

Jason just stands there a moment in shock, out of everything he figured Jerry would ask for, this wasn't it. "After everything you've done. Everything you probably plan to do. Do you honestly expect me to just give you a free pass? And not just from me and Sonny, but from every organization out there that you've manage to piss off?"

"The way you say it, it sounds like that might be a problem."

"Of course it's a problem!" Jason explodes. "Jerry you'll be lucky if I don't kill you myself, why would I put the Corinthos organization on the line for you when you have already done more than enough to be killed for."

"Well that's too bad for Sweet Sam than, isn't?" Jerry says with a smirk.

Jason clenched his jaw tightly and considered his chances of taking down Jerry without a weapon. He would only have one chance since Jerry had the gun, and he still stood a better chance of getting shot than getting his hand on the gun. And even then if he did get the gun from Jerry then what would he do, Jerry still wouldn't just give up the information on Sam. No…Jason really had no choice in this and that's why Jerry was smirking because he knew it.

"Well what's it going to be Morgan? Is that big brute brain of yours finished working through this dilemma you seem to be in? It's either the honor of your precious Corinthos organization or the life of Sweet Sam, I wonder which is more important to you. Just remember the clock is tick, tick, ticking and Sam isn't fairing too well." Jerry switched the gun to his other hand so he would be able to look at his watch. "Ah tick tock, tick tock, tick…"

"Fine!" Jason spits out just wanting Jerry to shut up.

"Fine…what Morgan?"

"You have the protection of the Corinthos organization."

"Do I have your word on that?"

"You have my word."

"Excellent!" Jerry says with a laugh. "You made a very wise choice Morgan, I'm sure Sweet Sam would be pleased. It's really too bad she might never know what she truly means to you."

The hairs on the back of Jason's neck rise at Jerry's words and he takes an involuntary step forwards. "What do you mean, Sam better be alright? I've given you my word, your under my protection, now tell me what I want to know! Where is she?"

"That does seem to be the question of the hour, doesn't it?"Jerry sighs. "If I only I could tell you what you wanted to know."

"What the hell are you talking about? What have you done with Sam?"

"Honestly Morgan I don't know if I should be honored or insulted that you immediately assumed I was the one behind Sweet Sam's abduction, but then I shouldn't be surprised should I? I am your target of blame for all criminal activity you and Corinthos aren't behind yourselves. And normally you are quite right, but alas…this time you are wrong."

"When I get my hands on you…" Jason says clenching his fists and standing still, because Jerry still has the gun.

"Oh not so fast, don't lose that impeccable patience of yours Morgan and don't forget our deal."

"What deal? You only live if you gave me Sam. If you don't have her, deal is off."

"Deal is still on Morgan." Jerry insists. "Because while I don't have Sweet Sam, I do know who does and can point you in the right direction."

Jason didn't know if he should believe Jerry anymore since the lies kept piling up is seems. "Who then if it's not you?"

"Perhaps you should look at yourself Morgan and ask who out there has a vendetta against you?"

"Sonny and I have a lot of enemies…"

"Yes, but one in particular has really been set off. And quite recently might I add." Jerry adds enjoying the game of it all. He only wondered how long it would take Jason to figure it out, for Sweet Sam's sake he hoped it was fast.

"Claudia!" Jason says with a breath and knows before Jerry speaks he's right.

"Quite impressive Morgan, I must say you're smarter that I gave you credit for."

"Where is she?"

"Who? Sweet Sam or that vile Claudia?"

"Both of them."

"Well as I said before, I don't know where they are, but I do know where Claudia is heading."

"Where then?" Jason shouts.

Jerry merely smiles and then gestures with the gun for Jason to look over his shoulder at the dock behind him. There is a boat that Jason noticed before except now he noticed there were a couple of men moving around who didn't look like your average fisherman. They didn't appear to be doing anything but standing there, as if on the lookout. Turning back around he looks at Jerry for confirmation for what he already knows. "Yes that boat is Claudia's means of getting the hell out of here."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Claudia isn't as bright as she likes to think she is. That boat is listed under her uncle Rudy and those are two of his men, I recognize one from…well let's just say I know him from the past."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you on all of this?"

"We have a deal Morgan and as important as Sweet Sam appears to be to you, my life I assure you is far more important to me."

Jason looks back at the boat and the men on it and then back at Jerry. He didn't want to trust Jerry, but it all made an odd sort of sense. At least as much sense as you can get when you're dealing with people like Jerry Jax and Claudia Zacchara. "We have a deal." Jason says earning another smirk from Jerry, but he knows it won't be there for long. "But only if you stay and help me take down Claudia and get Sam back."

"Oh come now Morgan, you think I'm going to agree to that?"

"If your life is really as important to you as you say it is...yea you will." Jason says staring him down.

Jerry was no longer smiling, things weren't going as he had planned anymore. He was just supposed to get Morgan's agreement, take the vehicle, and then never step foot in this screwed up town again. It looked like he was going to have to get his hands dirty one last time however. "You have yourself a deal Morgan. Now how do you suppose we do this?"

Jason wasn't quite sure himself and the fact he had Jerry's 'help' didn't necessarily make him feel better, but for some reason he just knew he wouldn't have time to call in for help so Jerry was his only choice. "Well first we have to get rid of the vehicle, because if Claudia sees it she'll know something is wrong."

"And then...?" Jerry asks when Jason doesn't finish.

"And then we wait."


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok so I'm not exactly thrilled with how this chapter turned out. I even didn't post it right away in hopes I would find a way to make it better, but that was taking too long. I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter and I will keep working on getting the next finished. Only a few more to go and this story should be finished! Exciting right?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters.**

If you had told Jason this morning that he would be waiting to save Sam from Claudia, and with the help of Jerry too, he probably would've had one of his men get rid of you. He didn't know what made less sense; that Claudia was able to pull this off, that he had enlisted the help of Jerry, or that fact he trusted Jerry to actually help him. He had tried to get a hold of Spinelli, but there had been no answer which meant he was probably still at the police station under Mac's watchful eye and couldn't pick up. It meant Jason had to leave a message and just hope that it was received in time to be of actual use.

"Are you clear on the plan?" Jason asks coming back around a crate to find Jerry leaning back with his eyes closed.

Groaning and standing up straight Jerry turns to glower at Jason. "Let's see if I got it right...Claudia and the predictable henchmen will arrive shortly with the intention to escape. Presumably Sweet Samantha will be with them, if not we are to take out said henchmen and then you will proceed to interrogate Claudia with your predicable brutality. If Sweet Sam is with them we are to still take out the henchmen and then you are left to play the hero and I am free to leave this god forsaken town with your word that I have your protection following me. Does that sum up your grand plan?" Jerry asks with his trademark smirk.

Clenching his jaw Jason at first just nods. "Yes that sounds about right, but I guess the question is can I really trust you?" Before Jerry has a chance to answer the sound of a car pulling up causes Jason to turn and crouch around the crate to get a better view. "Looks like Claudia is here and she has two of her Rudy's men with her. I didn't see any sign of Sam though." Jason says in hushed tones turning back to Jerry.

"Well then it looks like you're going to have to trust me." Jerry says with the humor gone from his voice and a serious expression crossing his face. And then, before Jason had a chance to stop him, Jerry takes the couple of steps that puts him in sight of the car and Claudia.

"Jerry what are you doing?" Jason says almost silently through clenched teeth, but Jerry either didn't hear him or just ignores him. Leaving Jason to only listen to what Jerry has to say and silently curse ever trusting the man to begin with.

Jerry waited until Claudia had gotten out of the car to step out of the shadow of the crates, he knew the second he was spotted because one of Claudia's men reached for his gun. "We won't need any weapons." Jerry quickly says, but just to be safe raises his hands slightly in the air. He then has to resist a smirk when Claudia's head whips around to glare at him. "Isn't that right Claudia?"

"I wouldn't be too sure." She mutters barely audible for Jerry to hear. "What are you doing here?" She asks louder.

"Just interested to see how you plan to get yourself out of this mess you seem to be in."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Claudia says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come now Claudia, let's not be coy. You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Jerry asks stepping forward to try and get a look inside the open trunk , but the two men were standing in the way. There still was no visual on where Sam was, but Jerry would be willing to bet she was in that trunk.

"I don't really care what you believe Jerry. Now how about you leave before I have my men take care of you? Or better yet, I'll take care of you myself." Claudia says waving her gun in the air for emphasis.

Chuckling Jerry shakes his head as he steps even closer to the car. "Claudia you truly are an amusing woman, it's really too bad."

"Shut up Jerry!" Claudia snaps, but then his words register. "What is too bad?"

"That Morgan is going to kill you."

Claudia forces herself to not flinch at the words, but knows she fails when Jerry's smile widens. "What makes you think Jason is going to even try?"

"Sweet Sam is quite important to him, he doesn't take to kindly to people who mess with those important to him."

"I don't care about Morgan and his little girl friend and I don't know anything about Sam McCall."

"Sure you don't." Jerry says nodding his head towards the trunk of the car."And those two are preparing to pull what out of the trunk exactly?"

Claudia didn't answer and the look she gave her men told them not to say anything either. "Jerry I'm getting sick of this little game you're playing or whatever. So I suggest you turn around and leave. Go back and crawl in to whatever hole it is you like to hide in Sonny and Jason find you. Because I'm quite sure between the two of us, you're higher on their list than I am."

"And why would that be?" Jerry asked now not only amused, but intrigued with how much Claudia would be willing to admit. He just hoped Jason was listening as he silently cursed behind that crate.

"Now who's being coy?" It's Claudia's turn to smirk.

"Coy? Me? Never, please explain what you're talking about."

"Please, you know what I'm talking about. It's practically common knowledge that you were behind the hit on Sonny that ended up putting Michael into that coma. Sonny all but has a bounty on your head."

"Ah yes." Jerry says struggling to withhold a smile she was playing right into his hand. Claudia was all but hanging herself and she didn't even know it. "And why would everyone just assume that? Ian Devlin was a fool and a terrible shot, two things I never like to ally myself with. Anyone who would put their trust in that man to shoot anything that was more than 5 feet in front of him is a fool."

"Devlin assured me he was more than capable of that shot!" Claudia snaps in anger. "The only fool was him for trying to lie about it and he paid for it."

"Quite right you are and lucky too. Devlin dying before Morgan could get him talking."

"It wasn't luck." Claudia scoffs lowering her gun and her guard. It took Jerry only a second to take advantage of that fact and pull his gun from out behind his back and aimed directly for Claudia.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claudia asks her hand with the gun starting to rise.

"Ah ah ah! Keep that gun down right where I can see it!" Jerry says before quickly glancing briefly at the two men standing frozen near the trunk. "And don't you two try anything either."

"There is three of us and one of you, what exactly do you expect to achieve here Jerry?" Claudia snaps, but listens to his warning and keeps the gun lowered.

"The numbers don't really matter Claudia, because there may be three of you, but if I shoot you Rudy's men are all but dead anyway once he finds out. Instead of killing me they would be wise to follow my lead out of town with the promise I will help them disappear."

"They wouldn't…"

"Oh they very well could and would I'm sure, but by all means lets test my theory."Jerry smirks, his finger moving towards the trigger.

"Bastard!" Claudia seethes, but doesn't relax until Jerry has moved his finger."What do you want?"

"From you, nothing, I've had my fill of amusement from you and your ignorance. You're beginning to bore me." And still with his hand pointed at Claudia he looks towards the trunk. "Now you two continue what you were doing before and remove Ms. McCall from the trunk. Gently."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Claudia shrieks. "You're going through all of this for Sam! What do you plan to do with her? No, you know what? I don't care. You can have her, take her off my hands. This woman has been more of a hassle than she's worth I'm sure. In fact this works out better for me because now when Jason comes looking for her all signs will point to you."

Jerry waited until Sam was out of the trunk and the one guard had his hands full holding her up before looking back at Claudia. "It's funny you should mention Morgan." Jerry says and looks briefly over his shoulder to see if Jason would recognize his cue…and he did. "Because look who is here! Pleasure of you to join us Jason, Claudia was about to leave without even saying goodbye!" Jerry says with a wide smile, enjoying the look of horror that filled Claudia's eyes.

"Enough talking." Jason says furious, his gun raised. "Hand over Sam now."

Claudia wasn't over her fear, but she had been able to cover it up quickly with a look of hatred. It took her a moment to trust her voice to not give her away. "What do I get in return?"

"Nothing." Jason says coldly. "You get nothing Claudia."

"Well that doesn't seem quite fair. You get your girlfriend back, Jerry apparently is going to walk away with his life, and I get nothing?"

"You want to talk fair Claudia? Is it fair that Michael had to miss part of his life because of you? Is it fair that he will live with a fragment of a bullet in his head? Is that fair? No! And that's on you, not Ian Devlin or Jerry, but you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Claudia asks forcing her eyes to sting with tears knowing they wouldn't stop Jason from wanting vengeance, but it might slow him down. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused Michael."

"Well done with the tears Claudia, nice touch." Jerry mocks before Jason has a chance to respond.

"Shut up Jerry!" She snaps. "I truly am sorry for what happened to Michael."

"It's too late for that." Jason says with a shake of his head. He had noticed the tears without Jerry pointing them out, but didn't care. Claudia could cry all she wants and be sorry, it didn't matter to him.

"Can we get a move on here?" Jerry groans getting bored with the standoff.

Claudia didn't know what else she could say or do. She knew if it came to a shoot out she didn't stand a chance. Looking at both Jerry and Jason who were currently looking at each other, she inches closer towards the trunk, Sam, and the edge of the landing. With all other options lost Claudia reaches out and yanks Sam from the one man's arms and struggles for a second with the weight before standing tall with the gun pressed against Sam's head. "Like I said Jason what's in it for me?"

Cursing Jason shifts the gun away from Claudia since Sam now stood between them and points it towards the ground. "Claudia let her go!"

"You think I'm stupid? I know how this works, I let her go and you kill me."

"Yea, but don't let her go and he still kills you." Jerry says amused once again. "It really is lose-lose for you either way don't you think?"

"Shut up Jerry!" Both Jason and Claudia shout never taking their eyes off each other.

"What's your plan here Claudia?" Jason asks making sure Jerry had his gun raised on Rudy's two men so he could stay focused on her. "You plan to drag Sam's body down the dock and keep your gun trained on her at the same time?"

Claudia didn't respond because what was the point? He was right. She could barely hold Sam up, keep the gun on her, and keep an eye on Morgan. How was she supposed to move, let alone make it all the way to the boat? She couldn't. "Let me go and you can have Sam."

"You aren't going anywhere and you know it."

"Are you two just really going to stand there?" She yells at Rudy's men in a last ditch effort for help. The two men looked at Claudia and then back at Jason and Jerry, neither seemed sure what to do.

"If you two want to leave here alive I suggest you ignore her and go now. Tell Rudy that if Sonny or I find out he's been working against us with anyone again he will live to regret it and so will you."

"Run you fools!" Jerry says with a shooing motion when they both take too long to move on their own. They both listen to him then and practically run into each other in their attempt to get away. "It would be funny how clueless they are if it wasn't just so sad." Jerry says with a shake of his head. "Oh who am I kidding…it's still funny." He chuckles.

"What are you going to do now Claudia?" Jason asks ignoring Jerry and everything else around him, all his attention spent watching the hand holding the gun to Sam's head.

"I'm not just going to give her over to you, you know that right?" Claudia says shuffling a little closer to the edge of the landing so she could see the water out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't have any other choice." Jason says the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Claudia was up to something. He could feel it but couldn't figure out what. She really wasn't crazy enough to think her plan was still going to work, was she?

"That's where you're wrong, I always have a choice." Then tightening her arm around Sam, Claudia turns towards the water firing off one shot behind her before stepping over the edge and falling down to the water.

"No!" Jason shouts watching almost in slow motion as both Claudia and Sam disappear from sight. Hearing the splash he rushes around the car and yells at Jerry over his shoulder. "I'm going to go after Sam, you catch Claudia! Make sure she doesn't get away!"

Jerry runs after Jason and catches him just in time to stop him from jumping in. "You're in no shape to fish Samantha out of the water Morgan." When Jason stares back at him in rage and tries to fight free from his grasp, Jerry just squeezes the shoulder he has grip of until Jason winces in pain. "So you aren't impervious to bullets after all, good to know." Jerry says letting go of Jason's shoulder and lifts his now blood covered hand as more proof that Jason's been shot. "You go in after her and I will be forced to try and rescue both of you and Claudia will get away. So you stay here on land and wait for Claudia to appear, I'll go in after Fair Samantha." And then before Jason could try and argue Jerry shrugs out of his suit jacket, dropping it and his gun at Jason's feet, and then dives headfirst into the water. Jason is left standing looking down at the splash Jerry created feeling a mixture of anger, pain, and fear building inside him.

Pacing along the edge of the dock and looks down at the water, a minute hadn't even passed yet but he still kept waiting for someone to appear. Hoping it would be Jerry with Sam, anticipating it being Claudia. Jason was paying so much attention to the water below he didn't hear anyone come up behind him.

Sam had been waking up when Claudia had stepped over the edge and could feel her feet leave the ground and then the free fall. When she hit the water her eyes popped open and her brain seemed to freeze for a second due to the cold water and the shock. She attempted to pull away from whoever was holding her, but their grip was firm and Sam wasn't completely clearheaded after being knocked unconscious. Clawing at the arm does nothing so Sam reaches up and scratches at where the person's face should be and find success when the arm around her goes limp. Pushing away she looks back to see Claudia holding a hand over half her face and glaring back at Sam.

Claudia just shakes her head and starts to swim away, kicking Sam as she does.

Sam first tries to swim after her, but her arms and legs feel too heavy to keep up with Claudia. Instead she tries to swim towards the top, but her limbs can't seem to even do that properly. Instead of moving towards the top of the water, she is just sinking further down. Her vision is starting to get dark around the edges. Still fighting, but her arms going weaker, Sam can see a figure of someone coming into her line of sight and she hopes its Jason. But once the person gets closer she recognizes the face as Jerry Jax and Sam once again tries to fight to get away.


End file.
